Pardonnemoi
by spuffygirl92
Summary: Suite à un accident, Bella est dans le coma. Sa fille veille sur elle, tout en rencontrant les Cullen. Couples habituels. LEMON LEMON LEMON! Je travaille à partir de Breaking Dawn. BELLA*EDWARD
1. Chapter 1

**Pardonne-moi**

**DISCLAIMER: tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Je joue seulement avec ce qu'elle a créé.**

**RESUME: BELLA-NESS Suite à un accident, Bella est dans le coma. Sa fille veille sur elle, tout en rencontrant les Cullen. Couples habituels. LEMON!!**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement Caro30, sans elle je n'aurais pas osé poster! Et évidemment je fais un énorme bisou aussi à tous les Lémoniaques, vous voyez, vous m'avez bien convertie lol**

**Prologue **

**BELLA POV**

_Tu me sauves la vie! M'écriai-je en glissant du dos de mon futur mari.

Edward me serra contre sa poitrine, et je levai les yeux sur notre clairière où il m'avait enlevée après deux jours de souffrance avec Alice.

_Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour te voir. Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je frissonnai et posai les yeux dans les siens

_Tu m'as manqué

Il me fit son sourire en coin et se pencha doucement sur mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux et accrochai mes doigts à ses cheveux.

D'abord tendres, nous nous impatientâmes et je sentis la langue d'Edward jouer avec la mienne. Je gémis et me rapprochai encore plus de lui. Ses mains se postèrent à la base de mes reins et nous nous embrassâmes encore. _(N/Caro : les séparations ont du bon! lol)_

Buvant l'autre comme deux naufragés qui s'accrochent à une bouée.

Quand je m'écartais légèrement pour reprendre mon souffle, je laissai mes doigts jouer dans ses cheveux. Il souda nos regards et je vis le soleil faire briller le triangle de peau que sa chemise laissait apparaître_. (N/Caro : Gloups)_ Je glissai lentement une main de sa nuque à son épaule, avant de passer mes doigts sur sa peau. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en le sentant frémir contre moi. Je continuai mon exploration doucement, consciente qu'il pouvait s'enfuir à n'importe quel moment. Je gardai les yeux rivés sur sa peau que je découvrais toujours plus. J'avais déplacé la chemise sur son épaule, et je m'apprêtais à détacher un autre bouton quand Edward se figea. _(N/Caro : Oups mister prude est de retour )_

_Bella...

_Oui?

Je relevai un regard candide vers lui, frustrée. Comment faisait-il? À chaque fois qu'il me touchait je frémissais, haletante et je me sentais brûler de désir pour lui.

Alors qu'il semblait si calme...

Il serra les mâchoires mais je vis ses yeux briller comme jamais. Je collai ma poitrine contre son torse et pris sa lèvre entre mes dents. Je croisai son regard incandescent. Et tout en grognant, il appliqua plus fortement son bassin contre mes hanches. Et je le sentis contre moi. Tendu. Je gémis en l'imaginant en moi.

Bon dieu, je n'allais jamais supporter d'attendre jusqu'à notre lune de miel! _(N/Caro : mais nous non plus Bella, nous non plus...)_

Il glissa une main sur ma croupe et je l'embrassai avec passion. Il répondit à mon baiser en réprimant un grondement au fond de sa gorge. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules en même temps qu'il passait une main urgente dans mes cheveux.

Alors je laissai entrer ma langue dans sa bouche. En réponse, il passa ses bras sous mes fesses et j'enroulai les jambes autour de ses hanches.

Nous gémîmes ensemble au contact de nos sexes. Et je me rendis compte de combien j'étais déjà mouillée.

_Edward! Appelai-je en me libérant pour reprendre mon souffle.

En sentant son nez plongé le long de ma gorge, je frémis de la tête aux pieds. Et même si un coin de ma tête s'étonnait qu'Edward ne se soit pas encore éloigné, je savourais avec délice les frissons dans mon corps. Mais surtout j'appréciais son souffle sur ma peau. Je tendis la tête en arrière, le souffle court, les doigts accrochés à ses cheveux. Je l'entendis répéter mon prénom, laissant sa langue courir sur ma gorge jusqu'à mon oreille.

Je repris ses lèvres et attaquai d'une main les boutons de sa chemise. Il gronda dans ma bouche et je nous sentis basculer. Comme au ralenti, mon dos toucha l'herbe humide et Edward laissa une main errer sur ma hanche, le haut de ma cuisse toujours autour de sa taille. De peur qu'il ne cherche à s'éloigner, je rajustai ma prise sur lui. Créant une délicieuse friction entre nous, et je me sentis comme prête à exploser_. (N/Caro : moi idem, j'explose)_

_Bella, je

_Sh. Je t'en prie n'arrête pas.

Mais il n'en avait visiblement pas envie. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la peau tendue de mon ventre et soulevèrent mon t-shirt petit à petit. Ses baisers descendirent alors vers ma poitrine et je m'enflammai. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et reprenant un baiser passionné, je défis sa chemise dont il se débarrassa avec hâte. Alors je l'admirais, je dessinais ses muscles un sourire satisfait au visage. D'autant plus en voyant notre position. Il était à genoux entre mes jambes, le regard dévorant.

Et je sus en sentant ses mains le long de mes côtes, sous mon t-shirt, que cette fois il ne me ferait pas arrêté. Il n'en avait plus la force. _(N/Caro : Pioufff enfin !)_

_Tu aimes ce que tu vois?

Sa voix rauque alla directement se loger au cœur de mon intimité et je brûlais encore plus. Je brûlai de l'avoir en moi.

Je rougis à mes pensées, mais bientôt, Edward me fit me redresser et m'ôta t-shirt et soutien-gorge. Sous son regard ambré, j'étais la plus belle. Il me rapprocha contre lui encore, et nous étions poitrine contre torse, ses bras autour de ma taille, front contre front.

_Bella, je ne crois pas que je pourrai m'arrêter. Avoua-t-il et je laissai mes lèvres frôler les siennes, une main sur son ventre.

_Moi non plus, Edward.

Il déglutit doucement, et prit possession de ma bouche. Vite je faisais errer mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire, me rapprochant encore de lui. Entre mes jambes, je sentis son sexe palpiter. Je souris en croisant son regard, et posai une main à la boucle de sa ceinture. Je commençai à la défaire.

Ce fut à son tour d'embrasser ma mâchoire et en même temps que je passais la main sur son pénis, en découvrant qu'il n'avait pas de boxer _(N/Caro : merde Ed est naturiste! lol)_,il m'allongea et sa bouche se referma sur un de mes seins. La fraicheur de ses lèvres sur ma peau brûlante me fit crier son nom. Il s'arrêta une seconde pour croiser mon regard. Je crus lire une lueur de fierté dans son regard et je souris.

Je reposai la tête au sol et me laissai envahir par toutes ces sensations. Edward taquina encore mon sein avant de s'attaquer à l'autre. Sa langue et ses dents alternaient leur douce torture. Et ses doigts s'appliquaient à défaire mon jean et à passer sur mes cuisses, au bord de mon slip.

Je me cambrai, haletante, expectative.

_Edward, je t'en prie...

Sa bouche retrouva la mienne et j'en profitai pour enrouler mes doigts autour de sa nuque. Alors que notre baiser durait, je le sentis bouger son bassin contre mon entrée.

_Edward. Haletai-je

_Je suis là, Bella.

Je passai mes lèvres dans son cou, en laissant mes mains descendre sur ses fesses. Au même moment, ses doigts glissèrent de mon genou à ma féminité. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'entendais mon slip craquer et ses doigts froids étaient sur mon clitoris.

Je remuai le bassin contre sa main immobile.

_Tu es si mouillée, Bella. Juste pour moi

_Je...Commençai-je sans savoir quoi dire.

Sans honte, alors, je griffai sa hanche alors qu'un de ses doigts entrait doucement en moi. Je réalisai qu'Edward cessait de respirer et qu'il quêtait ma réaction. Je déglutis avec difficulté, en tentant de me calmer. Il avait beau être doux, je devais m'habituer. C'est à ce moment-là, plongé dans mon regard, qu'il commença des petits cercles sur mon clitoris.

_Humm... Soufflai-je et il m'embrassa en pompant deux doigts en moi. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, faisant aller mon bassin vers la caresse.

Quand il replia un doigt en moi, je sentis combien j'étais serrée.

_Tu es si belle, regarde-moi, Bella. Je veux te voir jouir

Ses paroles me laissèrent interdite, mais combinées à la cadence que ses doigts imprimaient, je tendis la tête en arrière

_Edwaaaaaaard!!!!!

Je sentis mon corps entier trembler de mon orgasme. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre quand Edward caressa doucement mon visage, une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux. Je souris et posai une main sur sa joue. Il lécha alors ses doigts en grondant de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux quand j'enroulais mes doigts autour de sa verge. Elle était aussi dure que du marbre, dressée et gonflée. Je passai un doigt timide sur son bout et le sentis frémir. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et vint m'embrasser pendant que je continuais ma caresse. Ma main imprima le mouvement d'elle-même, ses hanches venant à ma rencontre.

_Bella, je veux...

Il retira ma main et croisa nos doigts

_Je veux être en toi. Reprit-il et rien que comme ça je sentis que j'étais prête pour lui.

Alors doucement, nous recommençâmes à nous embrasser. Edward se positionna entre mes jambes. Je pliai un genou contre sa hanche, et dans un dernier regard, une dernière chance pour faire demi-tour, il vint enfin en moi.

Je me crispai, haletante. C'était plus douloureux que je ne le pensais. Les larmes m'en vinrent aux yeux.

_Bella? Demanda-t-il, immobile.

Je gardai le silence un instant de plus. De moi-même, je passai mes jambes autour de ses hanches. M'ajustant.

_Ca...Ca va. Assurai-je

Il nous laissa le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Je croisai son regard aussi brûlant que le mien et fis un mouvement des hanches pour l'inciter à continuer. Ce mouvement créa une friction fabuleuse, et je sentis que je me resserrai autour de lui. J'en oubliai la première douleur.

_Bella. Gronda-t-il, les pupilles rétrécies.

Il commença alors à bouger. D'abord doucement il s'ôta, et revint plus loin encore. Nous criâmes nos noms en même temps.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, alors qu'il s'enfonçait à nouveau en moi. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine au rythme de ses va-et-viens. Un rythme de plus en plus effréné. Il venait plus vite, plus loin.

Mes mains s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules alors que les siennes couraient sur mes jambes.

_Plus vite. Réclamai-je en sentant mes parois se fermer autour de lui.

_Ce que tu veux. Asséna-t-il en redoublant sa vitesse.

Il m'embrassa, grondant toujours. Et puis

_Jouis, Bella, pour moi.

Alors il accéléra encore ses mouvements, et mordilla mon lobe d'oreille.

_Oui! Eddward! Encore! Je!

Je croisai à nouveau son regard et il s'ôta soudain pour mieux revenir. Je me crispai autour de lui, surprise par la puissance de son retour.

_Ed! EDWAAAARD!!!!

Je tendis le bassin vers lui encore, alors que tout explosait en moi. Je jouis violemment, et le sentis venir aussi.

_BELLAAAAAAAAAAA

J'enfonçai mes ongles dans ses épaules, je le sentis s'immobiliser, la tête dans mon cou. Et il se déversa en moi. Je fermai les yeux, écoutant nos corps. Nos souffles erratiques.

Edward retomba sur moi. Je sentais son torse froid contre ma peau nue.

Quand il reprit un peu ses esprits, il se décala et souda son regard au mien.

Avant qu'il ne s'excuse ou dise quoi que ce soit, je souris et pris sa main sur ma hanche

_Je t'aime Edward.

Il sourit à nouveau avec son sourire en coin et déposa un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres. _( N:Caro : wow c'est trop mimi )_

_Je t'aime Bella.

**NOTE: il paraît que je commence fort. Dites-moi ça! Xd**

**Je préviens tout de suite que je ne posterai qu'une fois par semaine, les week-end...Si ça vous plaît, bien sur.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pardonne-moi**

**DISCLAIMER: tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Je joue seulement avec ce qu'elle a créé.**

**RESUME: BELLA-NESS Suite à un accident, Bella est dans le coma. Sa fille veille sur elle, tout en rencontrant les Cullen. Couples habituels. LEMON!**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement Caro30, pour ses commentaires et encouragements! Et évidemment je fais un énorme bisou à tous les Lémoniaques.**

**Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction puisque le prologue vous a plu ^^**

**J'AVERTIS simplement que le POV n'est pas de Bella. Vérifiez bien avant de lire ;)**

**Je vous retrouve en bas si ça vous convient toujours.**

**1- Rencontre**

Carlie Renesmée Swan POV

Il fait nuit noire. L'air frais de la nuit traverse ma veste. Même si je suis immunisée contre le froid et les maladies, je sens la chair de poule sur ma peau, un petit cadeau de ma demi-part d'humain. Je me concentre sur ma respiration, il manquerait plus que je perde les pédales et je suis foutue, autant que les habitants de cette ville paumée.

_Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là, déjà.

Je me tourne vers mon compagnon en t-shirt.

Oui, je suis jalouse parce qu'il peut être nu dans la neige et qu'il n'aura pas froid.

_Ces trois vampires ont décidé une attaque à l'aube contre la petite école, on doit les en empêcher.

Il a parlé comme si j'étais une gamine. Je déteste ça et je me renfrogne.

De toute façon, je ne peux pas le sentir avec ses yeux dorés, son corps sculpté dans le marbre et son sourire ravageur. Je sens mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine, et je me mords la lèvre, frustrée par la réaction de mon corps devant lui.

_Concentre-toi, Ness.

Il se fige alors, ce qui me permet de me calmer. Quand je me reprends, je vois son sourire moqueur et une insulte bien sentie me vient en tête. Mais avant que je parle, il dit

_C'est parti.

Il se lève d'un mouvement souple et se dirige vers le bâtiment en tôle. Délabré. C'est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit pour décrire ce bâtiment pendant que je suis ses traces. Bientôt, il me fait signe de la main. Mon cœur, mon sang seraient autant d'indices pour le trio que quelqu'un les observe. J'hoche la tête tout en bougonnant.

C'est cool d'être un demi-vampire, je suis moins indifférente aux humains, et de fait, moins monstrueuse. Mais je ne peux pas me jeter dans la bataille sans réfléchir parce que je suis plus faible qu'un vampire ordinaire.

Je m'immobilise alors et observe Ian _(N/Caro :je connais ce prénom *sifflot), _mon compagnon. Mon esprit est assez rapide pour que je puisse voir ses mouvements distinctement: course silencieuse entre les arbres, souples sauts dans les arbres quand le trio tend l'oreille. Et ses jambes musclées sont fermes et rapides, ses mains aussi...

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, et un léger grognement sort de ma gorge. Mon sang s'accélère dans mes veines, et je le vois venir vers moi, tel un félin. Quand ses bras se tendent vers moi, je me sens déjà fondre...

_Ness, dégage d'ici! S'écrie-t-il alarmé et quelque peu agacé.

Mon comportement a alerté le trio.

Sans plus attendre je fais demi-tour et m'élance entre les arbres. Derrière moi, j'entends des pas excités. J'accélère, et remercie mon père pour cette vitesse _(N/Caro :Oh oui Merci papa)_ , bien plus grande que la plupart des vampires. Ian me rejoint avant la grande route et on s'arrête net. Je me retourne une seconde après lui, et me concentre sur le trio. Je leur envoie alors le fond de ma pensée: chacun se fait démembrer.

Le premier s'arrête à un pas de moi, alors que les deux autres se jettent sur Ian, ils sont fous de rage à l'idée de mes pensées.

_Oups_**. **__( N/Caro:mdr C'est tout ce qu'elle a trouvé! il veut le tuer)_

J'ai intérêt de me rattraper.

Je lance mon poing dans la figure du premier, le nez explose, mais bien sûr, ça ne le retient qu'une milliseconde. Il attrape mon poignet et le tient fermement pour mieux m'envoyer valser à l'autre bout du terrain. Je m'effondre violemment contre un tronc d'arbre. Je suis à terre, et je grimace en me redressant. Cet enfoiré de vampire m'a brisé les côtes!

Je serre les poings, me mets en position de combat et attends de pied ferme qu'il rapplique. Je soude mon regard chocolat à ses yeux rouge sang.

_Ramène-toi, viens voir tatie Nessie

Il grogne en sautant sur moi. Je m'écarte d'un pas sur la droite et lui envoie un crochet dans la mâchoire. Bien sûr ça ne le met pas K-O comme pour un simple humain, mais il est sonné. Alors je me concentre. Je pose les mains sur sa nuque, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et je serre. Il commence à siffler. Il tente de détacher ma prise, mais j'ai une grande force de volonté, et je m'amuse à lui envoyer quelques images de mon cru pour l'affaiblir...ou lui faire croire qu'il est affaibli. Finalement, il lâche prise, et je peux tirer sur sa tête. Il tombe, et moi avec.

Avant de m'appesantir sur ce monstre, je relève les yeux pour me rendre compte que je suis seule.

_Merde.

Je me redresse rapidement, et j'écoute avec autant d'attention que possible les alentours. Je dois retrouver Ian avant que les deux autres ne réussissent à l'éliminer. Et rien que cette pensée me fout en rogne. Ok lui et moi c'est pas toujours l'entente idéale, mais celle qui le tuera ce sera moi. Pas eux!

Un bruit de coups à quelques mètres de là me permet de repérer leur position. Je décolle mes pieds du sol et je sprinte jusque là-bas. Je me fige le temps d'analyser la situation. En fait, je me suis fait des cheveux blancs pour rien. Ian se débrouille à merveille!

L'un des deux vampires est déjà à terre, à moitié démembré et grogne de douleur. L'autre est en voie de l'être. _(N/Caro : Wow quel homme!...euh enfin vampire^^)_

Je m'appuie tranquillement à un arbre, et le regarde faire.

Un crochet par-ci, un arrachage de main par-là, et le vampire est à terre. Ian se penche sur son oreille et lui murmure quelque chose que je suis incapable d'entendre malgré mon ouïe fine. Et le vampire a pas l'air ravi parce qu'il passe un bras derrière la nuque de Ian et tente de lui arracher une oreille. Je vais pour faire un pas, mais Ian se redresse et tire la tête avec lui.

Un craquement sinistre se fait entendre et résonne un peu dans mon corps. Bah oui, à moitié humaine signifie que j'ai des réactions humaines. Humiliant pour un vampire, non?

Quand Ian se tourne vers moi, j'applaudis doucement.

_T'as une sale tête.

_Je te remercie, t'es pas mal non plus. _(N/Caro : Dans les dents! lol)_

Je me détourne et repars en direction de la voiture que nous avons laissé sur le bord de la route. Derrière moi, j'entends Ian qui met le feu aux corps. Je m'installe sur le siège passager et laisse mon regard errer sur la route déserte.

Les arbres sont verts à cause de l'humidité de la région. Je me demande comment les gens font. Même si je dois vivre dans une région peu ensoleillée, Forks et Port Angeles ne sont vraiment pas mes endroits préférés. Pourtant c'est ici qu'on trouve le plus de traces d'activités des vampires. Allez savoir pourquoi!

_Surtout ne te bouge pas.

_Mais je t'en prie, Ian.

Je lui lance un sourire sarcastique et attends qu'il démarre. Ce qu'il fait rapidement, à tel point que la voiture a fait une embardée sur la route glissante. Je me tiens au tableau de bord et lui envoie un regard noir

_Hey! Si tu veux me tuer, il y a moins glissant!

C'est à lui de me donner l'aperçu de son regard sarcastique.

Ce que je le déteste!

_Tu devrais dormir si tu veux que tes blessures guérissent.

Sa voix est plus tendre, plus envoûtante.

_Merci de te préoccuper de ma santé, Ian.

Je m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil et tourne les yeux vers la route. On en a pour quelques heures avant d'atteindre Chicago. Et c'est dans le silence que ça va se passer.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Ian, son visage impassible, comme du marbre. Et ses mains souples autour du volant. Maitresses de notre route. Je me laisse bercer par le bruit de la Mercedes, et finis par m'endormir.

_Il est l'heure de se réveiller, Belle au bois dormant.

Je sens une main froide sur ma joue, un souffle dans mon cou.

_Ian, si tu me touches encore une fois, je te démembre. Grogné-je en me redressant.

_Si tu te réveillais avec une simple bourrade ça serait mieux aussi! Je te signale que tu es plus dure à réveiller qu'un humain.

Il ouvre sa portière et sort de la voiture. Violemment il claque la portière, ce qui résonne dans mon esprit encore endormi.

_Je vais te tuer!

Mais il est déjà à la porte de chez moi. Je sors avec plus ou moins de grâce de cette foutue voiture, et j'ouvre ma porte.

_Merci, je pourrai me débrouiller.

Et je lui referme la porte au nez.

_Ness, tu es incorrigible. Rit-il en repartant à sa voiture.

Je me mets à ma fenêtre et je lui tire la langue, même s'il ne me voit pas faire. _(N/Caro : Wow très adulte Ness!xD)_

_Incorrigible, mon œil! Et toi tu es insupportable!

Je marmonne tout en allant dans ma chambre. Mon lit est fait, et j'ai la flemme de tirer les draps. Je m'étends comme ça, encore habillée, et sale de ma balade en forêt, et je me rendors pour le reste de la journée.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, il fait nuit noire, et mon réveil indique dix-neuf heures. Pas étonnant que j'aie le ventre qui gargouille. Je me lève en grimaçant. J'ai encore mal aux côtes, mais ça a l'air d'être en bonne voie de guérison. Je m'installe sur le bord de mon lit, la tête penchée en avant. En plus j'ai une affreuse migraine. La joie.

Je me traine jusqu'à la salle de bain, et file sous la douche. Je laisse l'eau chaude cogner contre mes épaules, le regard dans le vide.

J'aime pas avoir cette migraine. Ça implique trop de choses. Des choses pas très catholiques, et surtout un gros sentiment de remords éternel.

Je lance mon poing dans le carrelage de la douche. La douleur me fait monter les larmes aux yeux, mais ça n'évite pas ce gros trou dans ma poitrine. Ce trou qui s'élargit au fur et à mesure que ma migraine s'étend dans ma nuque et mes épaules.

Et puis, je m'adosse au carrelage, secouée de sanglots. Je ne veux pas laisser le monstre prendre le dessus. Je ne peux pas. Je serre les poings et tombe assise dans la douche. L'eau chaude me tombe toujours dessus, mais je ne la sens plus. Je ne sens plus que mes deux parties se défier. Je dois vaincre ce monstre en moi. Je baisse la tête sur mes genoux, et je m'applique à m'apaiser. Je respire par le nez et expire par la bouche. Je me vide l'esprit. J'oublie cette faim qui me tenaille. _(N/Caro : la pauvre Ness! tu vas nous faire quoi là)_

Finalement, le jet d'eau me blesse, et malgré la buée dans la salle de bain, je frissonne. Alors je me relève et j'éteins l'eau. J'ouvre la porte de la douche, m'enroule dans une serviette et file dans la cuisine. Je peux toujours tromper ma faim avec ce que j'ai dans le frigo. Heureusement il me reste quelques poches de sang que Ian avait pensé à me rapporter. Quand on part chasser, on garde toujours un peu de sang que je conserve chez moi. En cas d'appétit intempestif.

Je m'appuie au bord de l'évier, et attends que le micro-onde sonne. Le sang chaud c'est quand même meilleur.

DING.

Je ne me jette pas dessus, n'est-ce pas? J'ai pris mon temps, comme si ce n'était rien de vital, j'ai attrapé ma tasse, et je l'ai portée à mes lèvres. Mais rien de plus. Sans hâte. Du moins j'aimerais.

En moins de quelques secondes, la tasse est vide, et je me sens revivre. Je lâche un soupir de ravissement, et ferme les yeux. Je peux à nouveau écouter les bruits au-dehors sans craindre de me jeter sur les voitures qui passent.

_Rien de plus facile. Me dis-je en retournant dans la salle de bain.

Là, je vois mon reflet. Mes yeux brillent moins, ma peau a retrouvé un teint naturel, et je suis détendue. Je souris au miroir et entreprends de m'habiller. Pull noir, jean noir, Reebok, et je suis d'attaque pour rejoindre Ian à son agence de lutte contre les mauvais vampires.

_Salut Carlie. Lance Josh en sortant du bureau de Ian.

Lui aussi un vampire, mais tout jeune puisqu'il est des années soixante-dix, Josh s'est joint à Ian il y a une dizaine d'années pour se venger de ceux qui ont tué sa compagne. Une fois que ça a été fait, il est resté. Tous les deux m'ont appris tout ce que je sais dans l'art d'éliminer un vampire. _(N/Caro : Rho j'applaudis!lol)_

_Salut Josh. Il est de mauvais poil, encore?

Je désigne le bureau, et il hausse les épaules.

_Va savoir, c'est un vampire!

Il me lance un clin d'œil et sort surement pour tuer quelques vampires de passage. Je regarde la porte se refermer sur lui. Le bâtiment est vieux, et coincé entre deux immeubles d'habitations. Autour de nous, avec notre ouïe de vampires, on entend les voisins les plus proches qui se disputent, ou font l'amour. En ce moment, c'est l'éternel homme qui frappe sa femme.

Je serre les poings, ça ne me regarde pas, je sais. Je ne dois pas tuer les humains, même s'ils le mériteraient...

_Te voilà.

_Ouais, je suis passée faire un coucou.

Je me tourne vers Ian, un grand sourire innocent aux lèvres.

_Viens par ici.

Il retourne dans son bureau sans se soucier si je le suis ou non. Je soupire, retire ma veste et la pose sur le haut du comptoir de secrétariat.

_Que veut donc le grand manitou de Chicago?

Je m'assois sur la première chaise venue, et le regarde face à la fenêtre. Il est tendu, et ne sait pas comment me dire ce qu'il a à dire. Je me crispe, et soudain je perds le peu de confiance que je peux avoir en moi.

_Ian?

C'est comme si je le suppliais.

_Il y a quelques jours, un collègue de New York m'a contacté.

Il se tourne vers moi et plonge son regard dans le mien. Il tente de m'apaiser de cette manière. Comme s'il cherchait à m'éblouir au point que j'oublierais tout.

_Il semblerait que les Volturi en aient après toi. _(N/Caro : Aie manquait plus qu'eux! Grr)_

_Ah.

Il est agenouillé auprès de moi maintenant. Ses mains s'enroulent autour des miennes, et je plonge dans l'océan doré de son regard. Je ne respire plus. J'ai des tonnes d'images en tête. Aucune n'est réjouissante.

Ma mère chez eux, terrifiée à l'idée qu'ils tuent son bien-aimé.

Jane et Ben qui s'en prennent à elle il y a quelques mois.

Ma colère de ne pas pouvoir la protéger.

_NON!

Je me relève brusquement, et vais pour me tourner vers la porte, mais Ian m'enserre contre sa poitrine froide.

_Ness, s'il te plait. Ne fais pas de bêtises.

_Ils ont failli la tuer!

Je m'étrangle à cette idée. En fait, qu'ils me tuent. J'avais fait pire qu'eux.

_Regarde-moi, Ness.

Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et me force à le regarder dans les yeux.

_Je ne te l'ai dit que pour que tu sois prudente. Tu ne sors plus toute seule tant qu'on ne sait pas où ils en sont. Pour le moment ils s'en sont pris à du monde à New York pour assouvir leur soif.

_Mais c'est pire!

_Oui, et mon ami va s'en charger. Il doit faire en sorte qu'aucun ne parvienne jusqu'ici. Je ne laisserai personne te blesser, Ness.

Je baisse les yeux, et murmure

_Tu devrais. Ça règlerait pas mal de problèmes. _(N/caro :Hey c'est quoi cette déprime! ! Happy face! lol)_

_Hey! Je t'interdis de dire ça. Alors maintenant que tu sais que les Volturi ont encore envoyé du monde pour toi, je veux que tu fasses encore plus attention à toi. Mais tu me laisses gérer.

_Je te laisse te faire tuer pour me protéger? T'es malade.

Je m'échappe de son embrasse si rassurante, et m'enfuis dans le hall. Là, je m'écroule sur le fauteuil derrière le comptoir, je prends un magasine people, et tourne les pages avec rage. Je sais que c'est ridicule de m'enfuir plus loin, Ian me retrouverait en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et il se sentirait obliger de rester auprès de moi tout le temps et délaisser le massacre des méchants vampires qui affluent en ce moment et tuent sans compter.

Je me redresse d'un seul coup.

Voilà pourquoi les Volturi se ramènent! Des vampires massacrent abondamment, ils viennent les punir.

Je me retourne pour aller le trouver dans son bureau, mais je me retrouve plutôt devant un homme blond, aux yeux dorés. Je m'arrête, et vois la suite des invités.

Sept vampires.

Glups. S'ils ont décidé de me tuer, je suis mal.

_On ne te veut aucun mal. Me rassure celui avec les cheveux bonze en bataille. _(N/Caro : Cheveux bronze? le proprio est bien celui auquel je pense?)_

Mon cœur fait un bond énorme dans ma poitrine, et je lutte pour ne rien laisser paraître de mon illumination, ni des images qui me viennent en tête.

C'est l'homme pour lequel ma mère était terrifiée...

Je me concentre sur le grand blond qui paraît être le chef de ce clan.

_Je peux vous aider?

Je souris de toutes mes dents tout en sortant de derrière le comptoir. J'ai appris à me laisser une marge de manœuvre dans ce genre de situation.

_Nous cherchons quelqu'un. Cette personne.

Il me montre une photo. J'y jette un coup d'œil rapide. Cela me suffit pour comprendre l'étendue des dégâts.

Une brunette, yeux chocolats. Pâle de peau. _(N/Caro : Tu parles Charles!)_

_Jamais vu.

Je m'étonne de mon aplomb, et en rajoute en croisant chacun des regards. Et je les identifie tous.

_Vous êtes sûrs? C'est Isabella Swan. Elle se fait appeler Bella.

Ils vont m'achever avec leurs questions!

_Non, jamais entendu ce nom.

_Tu mens, tu crois vraiment qu'on ne s'en rend pas compte!

La grande blonde pulpeuse fait un pas vers moi, et j'entends un grondement sourd derrière. Sans réaliser, je relâche mon souffle et sens avec soulagement le bras de Ian dans mon dos.

_Je suis Ian. Le chef ici. Que se passe-t-il?

Il s'est tourné vers moi pour poser cette question. Je me concentre sur lui, je ne dois rien laisser paraître de mes émotions. Pas facile avec cette partie humaine en moi.

_Ces personnes recherchent une certaine...

Je regarde le grand blond qui complète en tendant la photo

_Bella Swan.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Ian toujours aussi impassible. Jamais on ne pourrait douter de ce qu'il dit.

_Et on sait que cette demoiselle la connait. Ca se voit.

Je lance un regard suppliant à Ian, et à son regard, je sais qu'il ne va pas m'appuyer dans mon mensonge. En même temps, il est seul contre sept vampires.

_Nous la connaissons, en effet...Mais Bella ne sera pas là avant un moment. Elle est occupée ailleurs.

Ils se regardent tous, et il me semble lire de la tristesse dans certains regards. J'inspire à fond avant de me laisser submerger par cette détresse que je sens poindre en moi.

_Il n'y a pas moyen de la joindre, je suppose. Demande la femme au visage en forme de cœur.

Je secoue la tête. Incapable de parler. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu à cacher mes sentiments, j'ai l'impression que je vais éclater en sanglots dans quelques secondes.

Et puis, je sens une vague de calme se dérouler en moi, jusque dans mon esprit. Je cherche du regard celui qui le fait. Il a les cheveux blonds aussi. Il est carré, et son regard se veut rassurant. Je fais un signe de tête vers lui pour le remercier. _(N/Caro : J'suis au bord des larmes! Tu me bouleverses petite soeur)_

_Non.

La réponse de Ian est laconique et laisse planer un silence lourd au dessus de nos têtes avant que le chef ne déclare qu'ils vont donc repartir.

_Carlisle... Intervient celui aux cheveux bronze mais il est interrompu par le regard que Carlisle lui donne.

_Merci à vous. Dit la brunette, le petit lutin.

Chacun repart comme ils étaient venus. Silencieusement. _(N/Caro : J'ai toujours envie de pleurer! snif c'est horrible, méchante Spuffy!)_

La porte est à peine refermée sur eux que je laisse les larmes couler sur mes joues.

_Assieds-toi.

La voix de Ian est douce comme une caresse. Je m'appuie sur son épaule et mouille son t-shirt. Je pleure un moment. Je pleure la peur de voir les Volturi. Je pleure la venue de ces vampires. Je pleure ma mère et le manque de son absence.

Ian passe ses mains dans mes cheveux auburn. Il entrecroise nos doigts sur ma jambe.

_Ca va aller, Nessie.

_J'ai mal. Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi pas avant? Et qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire?

Je relève la tête vers lui. Il est aussi désemparé que moi.

_La vérité? Propose-t-il mais je me crispe.

_Ca va pas? Ils vont vouloir me tuer!

Je libère mes doigts et essuie mon visage.

_Je vais aller rejoindre Josh.

Je me lève et il m'imite.

_Josh? Il peut se débrouiller, tu sais.

Je lui lance un regard de biais.

_Peut-être, mais j'ai besoin de me défouler!

J'enfile ma veste, il est à mes côtés.

_Ness

_A demain, Ian.

Et je m'enfuis à nouveau loin de lui. Avec la vitesse de mon père.

Je m'arrête au bout de la rue et j'inspire avec attention. Pas facile de trouver une odeur dans cette grande ville, surtout pour moi. Mais je finis par repérer Josh. Je pars alors dans sa direction, lentement comme si je flânais. Je passe à l'ouest, et me retrouve sur les bords du lac. Les immeubles d'affaires qui s'y trouvent se multiplient comme de la mauvaise herbe, alors ça ne m'étonne pas d'y retrouver Josh. Les vampires qui viennent en ce moment ne se planquent plus dans les bois, mais en plein milieu des humains. Ils savent qu'avec le nombre de personnes autour, on attaquera moins facilement. J'avance tranquillement dans les rues envahies la nuit par les marginaux de la société. Certains me regardent passer comme si je n'existais pas réellement. D'autres se proposent de m'accompagner. Mais je les ignore royalement.

Et puis j'entends des bruits de combats.

_Enfin!

Je m'élance dans la direction, et retrouve Josh pris en sandwich par trois vampires.

_Hey! Les gars, ça vous dit de vous attaquer à quelqu'un de votre niveau?

_Dégage, Carlie.

_Dans tes rêves!

_Non, qu'elle reste. Ricane l'un d'eux en venant vers moi.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois les deux autres approcher Josh, mais il semble plus détendu, et s'attaque à eux avant qu'ils ne le fassent.

_Viens ici, ma belle...

Je grimace au petit surnom. En même temps, avec ses cheveux crades qui tombent sur les épaules, son cuir et son jean entièrement tâchés de sang, il n'est pas très ragoutant._ (N/Caro :Je dirai même plus Beurkkkk)_

_Euh, sans façon, vieux. Le prends pas pour toi, hein!

Et je lance ma jambe dans sa tête. J'ai vraiment pas envie de poser les mains sur lui, alors j'utilise ma vitesse et en un tourne-main, j'ai une barre de fer entre les mains et commence à le frapper avec.

Il grogne, il gronde, mais il n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Jusqu'au moment où il prend l'autre côté de la barre de fer et me l'arrache des mains. Je lui envoie alors en tête l'idée que la barre de fer est une torche brûlante et il la lâche immédiatement tout en se cachant entre ses mains. Je souris alors fièrement, et frappe de toutes mes forces contre sa tête.

Soudain, une main retient mon bras,

_Laisse faire les grands, voyons!

Je croise le regard d'Emmett -merci maman pour toutes ces info que tu m'as données. _(N/Caro : Bah ouais! Vive Tonton du moins je suppose? Euh...)_

Il a l'air enjoué comme tout. Alors je m'écarte et d'un mouvement vif, il décapite mon adversaire.

_Efficace. Je ne peux qu'approuver. Mais que faites-vous ici? Vous m'avez suivie?

Parce qu'évidemment, toute la famille est là!

_Ba en fait...Ouais. Rose a affirmé que tu nous mènerais surement jusqu'à Bella. On ne pouvait pas louper cette possibilité. Avoue Alice.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et me rends compte que les deux autres des 'enfants' ont aidé Josh avec ses adversaires.

_Vous êtes qui? Demande-t-il, très justement, en se postant à mes côtés.

Les hommes et leur tendance à me protéger!

_Je suis Carlisle Cullen, et voici ma famille. Nous cherchons Bella Swan. Cette jeune femme et son collègue ont dit ne pas la connaître, mais nous avions des doutes, c'est vrai. Pardonnez-nous si nous vous avons effrayés. Finit-il en me regardant.

_Il m'en faut plus. Assuré-je en haussant les épaules.

Bon sang, jamais je ne vais pouvoir leur échapper!

_Euh, Bella...Vous voulez dire...Commence Josh et je sens la catastrophe arriver. _(N/caro : Mais elle est où Bella! *tape du pied)_

_Bella, oui, elle est partie en mission, tu le sais! L'interrompé-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne pour mieux insister.

_Ouais, bien sûr. Bon et bah, c'est pas le tout mais j'ai encore un quartier à surveiller avant de me rentrer...Dit-il en s'écartant, moi à sa suite.

_Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas nous dire comment la contacter? Insiste celui aux cheveux bronze.

_C'est elle qui nous contacte.

Et je me détourne d'un pas rapide. Je sens leurs regards sur nous. Mais je sens que je ne vais pas les revoir avant un moment.

Du moins j'espère.

Josh et moi marchons en silence, le temps de revenir au cœur de la ville. Et puis il s'arrête devant un stand de hot-dog et me fait un signe de tête.

_Pourquoi pas

_Je vois que tu as besoin d'un remontant.

Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et je le suis en souriant.

_Allez, dis-moi tout sur eux. Tu les connais, les Cullen?

Maintenant que j'ai été servie, et vu l'heure qu'il est, on a trouvé une table libre à l'écart. Parfait pour nos conversations. Et puis Josh me tend une serviette en papier quand il voit la moutarde dégouliner.

_Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avaler ça.

_C'est bon, pourtant. Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir goûter?

_Oh non! Il fait des signes d'horreur et je souris pour la première fois de la nuit. Allez, raconte, les Cullen, c'est qui?

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

J'avale ma bouchée en regardant ailleurs que vers lui.

_Tu mens très mal.

_Ecoute, il n'y a rien à dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent à Bella, je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité.

_Hum.

_Quoi?

_Non, tu étais tendue, beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

_Je te l'ai dit, j'ai juré de ne pas la trahir. Je ne peux pas dire où elle se trouve à des inconnus.

Il me regarde comme s'il étudiait mes propos. Il a de la chance d'être celui qui a payé le hot-dog, sinon j'aurais bien fait une visite éclaire dans son cerveau pour lui fourrer quelques idées dans la tête.

_Puisque tu le dis. Il hausse les épaules et s'appuie contre le dossier de son tabouret.

J'acquiesce et il me laisse finir mon hot-dog tranquillement en se figeant.

Plus rien chez lui ne fait penser à un être humain. Plutôt à une statue. Je me félicite qu'il n'y ait pas plus de monde autour de nous. Son immobilité alerterait les gens.

_Josh, je peux te demander...

_Bien sur.

Il se penche sur la table et pose une main au milieu, attentif. Je m'essuie les lèvres, j'avale un peu de mon coca. Je gagne du temps. Et il ne bouge pas. Il me laisse ce temps pour rassembler mes idées. _(N/Caro : Je crois que je l'aime ce Josh!lol)_

_Tu crois que les Volturi viennent vraiment pour moi?

Ma question le déstabilise, mais il se reprend vite. Ou du moins, il reprend un masque impassible rapidement.

_Tu n'as pas à en avoir peur.

_Je n'ai pas peur! Je suis plutôt furax. Quand est-ce qu'ils vont me lâcher la grappe? C'est pas ma faute en fait si mon père a été assez stupide pour mettre maman enceinte! _(N/Caro :Bah comme si SON père avait fait exprès!)_

Je croise les bras comme une gamine mécontente. Et il sait très bien que c'est à ça que je ressemble parce qu'il rit sous cape.

_Non, c'est sur. Mais tu es en vie, et c'est ça qui les dérange. Ian et moi ne les laisserons pas t'approcher.

_Josh, ce n'est pas de protection rapprochée dont j'ai besoin. C'est juste d'être tranquille. C'est déjà assez dur comme ca...

Ma voix craque légèrement, et il pose sa main sur la mienne. Son pouce commence un mouvement en cercle, apaisant.

_On ne peut pas te garantir ça, Carlie. C'est dur et malheureusement ça le sera encore longtemps. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de changer de vie pour autant. Tu peux continuer comme tu fais. Jouer avec les humains le jour, et avec les vampires la nuit. Et puis les Volturi ne nous aiment pas par principe parce qu'on tue les nôtres. Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne si fragile, Carlie Renesmée.

Un sourire carnassier et amusé se dessine sur ses lèvres et je lui tire la langue. C'est bien de son goût de se foutre de moi dans une situation comme celle-ci.

_Tu as peut-être raison. Mais ça n'empêche pas que j'ai quand même envie de me faire une brochette de Volturi.

_Et moi je veux un Teckel...On n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans ce monde de dingue. _( N/Caro :Et moi plus de sommeil!xD)_

Il hausse les épaules, fataliste et je ne peux que ricaner.

_C'est ça, fous toi de moi. Un jour, je te jouerai un sale tour et tu me craindras!

Je le menace d'un doigt sur la poitrine. C'est à lui de ricaner.

_Mais bien sur, ma petite Carlie. Remarque, je devrais craindre une fille qui s'appelle comme ça...Un nom si violent. Brrr, j'en frissonne d'avance!

_Tu...ARgh!

_Ca c'est effrayant!

Et il explose de rire.

Alors je m'arrête sur le bord du trottoir et me retourne vers lui. Je prends son visage entre mes mains, et il perd son sourire.

_C'est pas drôle de jouer avec les pensées des autres...

_Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais une fille drôle.

Je me tais et me concentre sur son esprit. Autant dire qu'effrayer un vampire c'est autant probable qu'arrêter un ouragan, mais je tente ma chance quand même. Faire croire à mes ennemis qu'ils meurent brûler, c'est drôle, mais jouer avec les pensées de mes amis, c'est plus compliqué. Alors j'ai beau transmettre des idées de mort affreuse, il me connait, et malgré un tressaillement, il reprend son sourire.

_Elle sent bon. Ce mélange mi-humain, mi-vampire c'est si...Alléchant. Séduisant. (N/Caro : Oups...)_

Je retire mes mains, et m'écarte d'un pas. Josh a compris. Il s'excuse et repart de son côté pendant que je rassemble mes idées. En touchant les gens, je peux transmettre mes pensées, mais en me concentrant bien, j'ai la possibilité de voir leurs pensées. C'était ce qui s'était passé à l'instant.

J'inspire à fond et reprends ma route. Pas la peine de se formaliser. J'ai souvent vu ce regard intéressé qu'il avait sur moi. Ça ne m'empêche pas de vivre normalement mon amitié avec lui.

_L'amitié, c'est tout. Murmuré-je en enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches.

Et j'ai beau me dire ça, j'ai quand même besoin de prendre l'air avant de rentrer chez moi, seule.

Mes pas me conduisent alors d'instinct là où je passe mon temps depuis près d'un an. Le bâtiment peut faire penser à une maison familiale. C'était ce qu'elle était avant de prendre ses nouvelles fonctions.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est quelque chose comme mon second foyer. Parce que c'est là que je trouve ma mère.

Je frappe à la porte pour prévenir le gardien que j'entre. Il lève la tête par dessus le petit comptoir et sourit en se levant.

_Bonjour mademoiselle Swan.

_Bonjour Tom. Je peux?

Il grimace et jette un œil sur le registre où toutes les visites sont inscrites.

_Je ne resterai pas longtemps.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, et souris à mon tour. Je sais que c'est le sourire qui a souvent fait craquer maman. Elle dit que c'est celui de mon père. Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre.

_D'accord, pas longtemps.

J' hoche la tête et avance dans les couloirs seulement illuminés par des petites lampes.

J'atteins alors la porte qui m'intéresse.

Isabella Swan. 207. Soins intensifs. _(N/Caro : Ô put*** Mais c'est quoi ça! Hey il manque la suite! HEY!)_

**N/ Caro: Génial vraiment génial, j'ai hâte de lire la suite, c'est une torture donne moi un indice! Steu plait! *d'Alice***

**Note Auteur: vous voulez la suite aussi? Dites-le moi, et ça sera pour le week-end prochain^^**

**En attendant, venez donc me retrouver avec Caro et les Lémoniaques sur http : / / lovelemon – in – fic . Forumactif . com**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pardonne-moi**

**Je réponds ici aux reviews qui sont laissées en anonymes:**

**onja: attends voir la suite ^^**

**petitefilledusud et fanny: merci ça fait toujours plaisir**

**marion: une pure merveille? Dis-moi si c'est toujours le cas**

**Et je passe un bonjour à tous les autres, merci beaucoup, ça m'a bien motivée pour écrire la suite.**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement Caro30, pour ses commentaires et encouragements! Et évidemment je fais un énorme bisou aussi à tous les Lémoniaques.**

**Et encore, faites ATTENTION au POV. C'est toujours celui de Ness, pour un petit moment encore...Dites-moi tout.**

**2-**

**Carlie Renesmée Swan POV**

Je connais cet endroit par cœur, et je sais parfaitement ce que je vais y trouver. Mais je m'arrête une seconde avant de franchir le seuil. C'est toujours aussi horrible de trouver ma mère dans ce lit. Entourée de toutes ces machines.

En faisant un pas, je plaque un sourire sur mon visage

_Bonjour maman.

J'ai un sourire dans la voix. Je suis sur qu'elle m'entend à travers son coma, alors il est hors de question qu'elle entende ma tristesse de la trouver ici.

_Tu ne devineras jamais qui est en ville.

Je m'installe sur la chaise à ses côtés, et je fixe son visage blanc. Mes doigts s'enroulent autour de sa main. Une main si fragile.

_Maman, il va falloir que tu te réveilles pour me dire ce que tu veux qu'ils sachent. Les Cullen vont me suivre, je le sens. Ils ne lâcheront pas l'affaire.

Son cœur est faible. Mais comme depuis ma naissance, alors personne n'en est alerté. En revanche, l'état de son cerveau n'est pas très explicite.

J'écoute le silence autour de nous. Seul le bruit des machines des cinq autres chambres du bâtiment sont perceptibles. Ici, c'est les malades dont les hôpitaux ne veulent plus. Dont ma mère.

Je passe une main sur son visage, son front. Je la connais par cœur. Peut-être parce qu'elle m'a portée, et que nous étions très proche avant le drame de l'an passé_.( N:Caro : Oui bah on veut savoir! lol )_

_Pardonne-moi maman.

Je sens mes larmes rouler à nouveau sur mes joues. Je pose la tête près de la sienne. Sa présence me manque. Souvent, pendant cinq ans, on allait dehors et on dormait à la pleine lune. C'était notre plaisir. Le seul moment où je me rapprochais un tantinet de mon père que je n'avais jamais connu. Avant que lui et sa famille entrent dans ma vie la veille.

_Ian m'a dit quelque chose, maman. J'ai peur. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi cette fois, j'ai peur de faire une bêtise sinon. _(N/Caro : Bouhouhou c'est trop triste...)_

Ma voix s'affaiblit dans son oreille. Mes sanglots s'éteignent et je sens que je m'endors. Je baise sa joue doucement et me redresse.

_Je reviendrai demain, c'est promis. Je te ferai ta toilette si tu veux.

Je regarde son corps inanimé encore une minute. Son cœur bat. Ses poumons se soulèvent. La perfusion la nourrit.

Mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me jeter dans ses bras encore.

_Je t'aime, maman.

Je redescends plus lentement que je suis montée. C'est la fatigue et la tristesse. Et la colère aussi. La colère contre le monde et contre moi.

_A demain, miss.

_Oui, Tom.

Je repasse la porte et repars doucement vers chez moi cette fois.

Il est presque trois heures du matin quand j'arrive à la maison. Sur le répondeur, un message de Ian. Encore une fois il m'appelle pour savoir comment je vais. Je prends mon téléphone et je le rappelle. Il répond à la première sonnerie alors que je suis en train de me mettre dans les draps.

_Tu aurais pu répondre plus tôt. Râle-t-il.

_J'étais avec maman.

_Comment va-t-elle? Sa voix est bien plus douce, rassurante.

_Toujours pareil.

_Je suis sur qu'elle se réveillera.

_Ouais.

Malgré moi j'ai déjà perdu espoir. Un traumatisme crânien, une perte de sang énorme, un manque d'oxygène pendant un moment. Et puis, elle ne veut pas revenir. Je le sens. Pourquoi le ferait-elle? Pour sa fille qui ne sait pas se contrôler? Non.

_Je sais à quoi tu penses, alors s'il te plait, arrête.

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

_Je fais ce que je peux.

_Repose-toi, ça t'évitera de dire des bêtises.

Je regarde le combiné et tire la langue. Ce qu'il peut m'agacer!

_Bonne nuit.

Et je raccroche.

Je m'enfonce dans les draps, mais je ne trouve pas le sommeil.

Voir ma mère branchée à toutes ces machines, et ça depuis presque un an, c'est la pire chose qui m'ait été donnée de voir. Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit. Et personne n'est capable de dire dans quel état est son cerveau. Malgré les hautes technologies plus précises les unes que les autres. Mon regard tombe sur une photo de maman et moi. Je dois avoir huit ou neuf ans dessus, et je contrôle enfin plus ou moins mes soifs. On est dans le jardin, assises sur des chaises longues, au soleil. Je brille un peu. Et nous sourions.

Je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue. C'était à peine quelques mois avant que je... (_N/Caro : je sens que notre Ness est un ti peu responsable de l'état de Bella...)_

Je rejette les draps au pied du lit et lance les jambes au-dehors. J'attrape un roman et vais dans le jardin. Un plaid sur les épaules, je m'installe dehors, et me force à plonger dans le récit. Je dois oublier. Je dois être prête à revoir maman réveiller et prête à l'aider.

Parce qu'elle se réveillera. C'est toujours comme ça dans les histoires.

Sauf que ma vie n'est pas un roman. Ou pas un roman en _happy-end_ en tout cas.

Troisième tasse de café de la matinée, et il n'est même pas encore dix heures. Je repose la cafetière vide sur son socle, et m'appuie à la table de la petite cuisine à l'agence de Ian.

_Je sens ton état de nervosité en étant à l'autre bout du couloir, Ness, c'est pas une bonne idée.

Quand on parle du loup!

_Merci, maman!

_Tu as sorti les noms des vampires que je t'ai demandé au moins?

J'avale une gorgée de mon café en le regardant par dessus ma tasse. Et je vois son impassibilité. Ou quasi-impassibilité. Il semble perturbé d'un seul coup. Alors je m'arrête et j'écoute. J'ai peut-être loupé quelque chose, un danger, en me concentrant trop sur 'faire tourner Ian en bourrique ce matin'. Mais je ne détecte rien.

_Quoi?

Il reste un instant à hésiter, la bouche mi-ouverte. Puis il fait un pas en arrière et déclare

_Je t'ai posé une question.

_Ouais. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé. C'est sur le comptoir.

Je sors de la cuisine, et vais à mon poste, au comptoir de l'accueil. Ian est sur mes talons. Et puis je m'immobilise. Je n'ai pas le temps de me recomposer qu'Alice m'aborde, en panique.

_On doit voir Bella.

Elle s'accroche à mon bras, et plonge son regard doré dans le mien.

_Alice a des visions.

_J'ai vu Bella...A l'hôpital.

Dans sa voix je sens la panique autant que dans ses traits. Et dans mon dos, je sens le bras de Ian.

_Ness...Il commence mais je secoue la tête.

_S'il vous plait, mademoiselle. Carlisle fait un pas vers moi. Il prend les choses en mains.

Je regarde chacun d'eux sans croiser aucun regard.

J'ai juste envie de m'enfuir. Mais je sais que je ne ferais pas un pas sans que Ian me retienne contre lui. Au meilleur des cas. Sinon ce sera l'un des Cullen.

_On sait que tu sais où la trouver. Et quelque chose me dit que tu sais aussi ce qu'elle a exactement. Dis-nous où la trouver, et on se débrouille. Rose fait un pas vers moi. Ses cheveux blonds sont aussi longs que dans la mémoire de maman.

Je les regarde une fois de plus. Je prends la main de Ian et je lui pose la question par la pensée

__Quoi faire?_

Il plonge son regard doré dans le mien et serre mes doigts dans les siens.

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas la garder éternellement dans cet endroit sans jamais prévenir personne. Mais j'espérais que ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Je soupire et hoche la tête.

_Suivez-moi.

Je regarde à nouveau Ian. Il hoche la tête. Je lâche sa main et avance vers la porte. Je vois le regard d' Edward qui passe de Ian à moi. Il est le premier à bouger pour me suivre.

Bientôt je suis dans ma voiture, un clan de sept vampires aux trousses. Je me force à rester calme. Pas besoin de paniquer, ils verront maman dans son lit d'hôpital, et je leur dirai pourquoi elle y est.

Ensuite, et bien, ils me tueront. _(N/Caro : Zen Ness! respire spuffy peut pas te faire ça! xD. Hein dit?)_

Je ralentis devant la clinique, en sentant les regards inquiets de mes compagnons.

_Ness...

_Carlie, c'est ça mon vrai prénom.

Ma voix est sèche, Carlisle a un temps d'arrêt puis reprend

_Carlie, depuis quand est-elle là? Dans quel état?

_Un an, dans le coma.

Je suis laconique tout en me tournant vers la porte. Je frappe. Chloé, une aide-soignante, m'ouvre.

_Bonjour, miss Swan _(N/Caro : Bah ouais, mais en même temps on savait qu'ils sauraient un jour...euh c'est français ça?)_

Je me crispe en même temps que tous les Cullen se tournent vers moi.

Grillée.

_Bonjour Chloé, je peux la voir avec mes...amis?

Elle n'a pas perçu mon hésitation. Je lui souris du sourire de mon père et elle agrandit le sien.

_Le docteur vient juste d'aller vérifier son état. Je devais lui faire sa toilette.

Tout en parlant, elle nous conduit à la porte. Elle s'écarte pour que je pose la main sur la poignée, et je lui demande de me laisser faire la toilette de maman.

_Je m'en occuperai avant de repartir.

Elle acquiesce et s'éloigne.

Avant que les Cullen m'interrogent, j'entre dans la chambre.

_Bonjour maman

Je prends sa main et je lui fais un topo sur ce qui se passe par la pensée. Mais il n'y a aucune réaction. Tout est pareil. Mes épaules se voûtent et je réalise l'espoir que je portais en amenant les Cullen ici.

_Bella

Alice est la première à oser venir près de moi. Je tiens toujours la main de maman et m'assois sur le bord de son lit. Alice passe une main tendre sur le front pâle, à son regard, je me rends compte que si elle pouvait, elle pleurerait. Alors, chacun prend sa place. Carlisle consulte le dossier médical, Edward se poste de l'autre côté du lit et pose la main sur celle de maman, sur son estomac. Il n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Son regard dessine ses traits doucement, presque douloureusement. Je baisse les yeux un instant. Sa douleur est insupportable. Elle est égale à la mienne. Et puis, je respire à fond, et redresse la tête. Esmée se met à côté d' Edward, les lèvres serrées. Et Jasper s'approche d'Alice, tandis qu' Emmett et Rose sont au pied du lit.

Pas un mot n'est échangé et je me perds dans la contemplation du visage de maman. Elle est toujours aussi belle qu'à ma naissance. Toujours aussi jeune, aussi, grâce au côté vampire qui est en moi et qu'elle a copié en me mettant au monde. Elle sera éternellement jeune et belle. La seule chose positive de ma naissance.

_Je suis sûr qu'elle dirait autre chose, si elle le pouvait. Edward murmure en croisant mon regard interloqué. (_N/Caro : Oups...sacré papa va! )_

Et je me souviens qu'il lit dans les pensées.

Je détourne les yeux vers le jardin sur lequel la chambre donne. Il a beau dire, je n'en suis pas convaincue.

_C'est un miracle qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Souffle Carlisle après un autre instant de silence.

_Oui.

Je ne dis rien d'autre. J'en ai conscience. Les larmes roulent doucement sur mes joues. Esmée fait le tour du lit et m'enlace avant que je la voie faire. Quand elle sent que je me tend, elle s'écarte et passe la main dans mes cheveux en souriant.

_Tu lui ressembles tellement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on ne s'en est pas rendu compte plus tôt.

Je ferme les yeux et souris doucement contre sa main qui essuie mes joues.

_Tu es vieille pour être née il y a moins de huit ans. Remarque Jasper _(N/Caro : vieux toi même pauv'r cloche! DD)_

_Je suis née il y a tout juste huit ans, Jasper. J'ai une croissance accélérée du fait de ma part vampire.

_Ton père est un vampire? S'exclame Emmett et sa tête serait amusante si ce n'était pas à ce moment précis. _( N/Caro : Emmett désespérant...toujours à la ramasse! lol )_

_Ian. Dit Edward et je le fixe comme s'il avait un troisième œil. _( N/Caro : Et Edward....quel bande de gros naze! )_

_Quoi Ian?

_C'est lui. Il est si protecteur.

Je secoue la tête, amusée malgré moi par la trace de jalousie dans sa voix.

_Non, il nous a aidées, il m'a aidé pour le sang et tout, mais maman était enceinte avant qu'on le rencontre.

_Alors qui? Insiste Emmett.

Aux regards des autres, je sais qu'ils ont compris.

_A ton avis, tonton Emmett? _(N/Caro : Ah bah voilà! put** ils sont longs à la comprenette!)_

Je me tourne vers lui, la peur au ventre.

Comment vont-ils réagir? Que vont-ils dire?

Et puis je me souviens qu'ils nous ont abandonnées, maman et moi. Je me sens revigorée en me remémorant les pleurs de maman quand elle croyait que je ne la voyais pas faire, et ses yeux tristes où je ne voyais que rarement le vrai bonheur.

_Pardonne-moi.

Edward resserre sa prise sur la main de maman, et plante son regard doré dans le mien.

_Arrête de lire dans mes pensées! Pourquoi tu y parviens maintenant, alors que tout à l'heure, non?

_Tu as peur. Dit simplement Jasper et je lui lance un regard noir.

_Et toi, laisses-moi ressentir ce que je veux! _( N/Caro : Et toc! Prends ça tonton Jasper! xD)_

Ma colère est inédite, rare. Je suis presque perdue dans ce lieu qui est devenu ma seconde maison ces derniers mois. De quel droit se mêlent-ils donc de ma vie, de mes pensées, de mes émotions? J'étouffe, et je vois rouge. Littéralement.

Je lâche précipitamment la main de maman et me redresse. Esmée sursaute presque, elle s'inquiète.

Je sens que Jasper tente de m'apaiser, mais je ne peux pas. Colère, peur, culpabilité se mélangent et je ne m'en sors plus.

_Je...

_Calme-toi, Carlie. Tu ne risques rien.

_Moi non, je sais. Soufflé-je.

_Mais alors...

Et puis tous regardent maman. Je sais qu'ils savent. Je suis foutue.

_J'ai pas voulu...J'étais jeune. Je pleurniche et ça me rend encore plus en colère.

Bon sang, je pouvais au moins assumer mon destin et regarder la mort en face!

_Ness, nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Pourquoi d'ailleurs?

_J'ai...

Je désigne maman de la tête. Je ne peux pas dire les mots.

_Tu es notre famille. Bella et toi l'êtes.

Carlisle parle pendant qu' Esmée vient vers moi. Les autres restent en arrière. Je cherche un sentiment dans leurs yeux, leur attitude. Ils se contentent de s'interroger sur la marche à suivre. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ma crise de nerfs.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose derrière moi. La porte. Je vais pour me retourner et sortir, mais Esmée m'arrête.

_Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir une petite-fille. Tu es tout ce que je pouvais rêver, Carlie. Tu ne voulais pas que nous sachions. Nous savons. Nous allons te soutenir, et aider Bella. Nous serons tous là pour vous.

J'appuie le front contre la porte. Comment peut-elle dire ça? Je ne suis ni humaine, ni vampire. Et c'est ce qui m'a conduite ici dans cette chambre de clinique où ma mère est dans le coma.

_Tu es ma fille. Edward répond à ma question et je sens ses mains sur mes épaules. _( N/Caro : et voilà je pleure...satisfaite! )_

Je ne l'ai pas entendu venir. Alors sa vitesse est réelle? C'est tout ce à quoi je réussis à penser à cet instant.

Il me tourne lentement vers lui, et me fixe avec attention. Esmée approche à son tour, et me prend la main avec douceur. Ils sont froids, mais je me sens à l'aise. Chez moi.

_Laisse-nous rester. Demande-t-il.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Malgré moi j'ai toujours souhaité de les rencontrer. De les avoir près de moi. Qu'ils m'apprennent leur vie.

_Je veux le faire, Carlie. S'il-te- plait.

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de mon père. Comme c'est étrange comme sensation! Soudain, tout devient réel, et ma culpabilité s'envole un peu. Ce n'est pas ma faute entièrement si maman est dans cet état. Je ne suis pas un monstre venu la détruire. J'ai juste eu un peu plus que nécessaire des gênes de mon père.

_Je...J'ai besoin d'air.

_Une infirmière arrive. Elle veut qu'on sorte.

Alors je réalise de la durée de notre visite. Il est déjà l'heure du déjeuner.

A peine a-t-on le temps de retourner près du lit avec Edward que Maggie, l'infirmière en chef frappe à la porte. Elle s'arrête en nous voyant tous. Puis me sourit

_Je me demandais si tu étais encore là. Tu sais que nous n'autorisons pas les visites pendant la pause déjeuner.

_Oui, merci. Je lui dis au revoir.

Je prends la main de maman dans la mienne. Elle hoche la tête

_Le docteur Neil veut te voir. Tu as du temps cette après-midi?

Je lance un regard apeuré aux Cullen. Edward pose un regard tendre sur maman alors qu'Alice a le regard dans le vide.

_Euh...Oui. Quinze heures?

_C'est parfait.

Et elle ressort.

_Que veut-il?

J'interroge Alice, mais elle ne dit rien. Je me tourne vers Edward. Il a lu dans ses pensées, c'est obligé.

_Ce n'est pas clair, Carlie.

_Carlisle? Qu'est-ce que ça peut être?

_C'est possible qu'il veuille parler du traitement avec toi. C'est souvent pour l'ajustement. Quand ça peut entrainer des réactions sur le patient, sans pour autant qu'il se réveille.

_Je...

J'ai peur. Et si c'était pour me dire qu'il ne voulait plus la garder ici?

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice l'aurait vu. Assure Edward.

Je regarde Alice qui hoche la tête.

_Très bien.

_Nous serons là. Annonce Esmée.

_Bien sur que non. C'est moi sa famille.

J'affronte leurs regards blessés. Bella est ma mère, je suis la plus proche. Ils ne sont rien pour elle.

_Si tu crois...Commence Emmett mais Carlisle lui jette un œil autoritaire, et il se ravise.

_Sortons.

La voix du patriarche a tranché la question. Alors, même s'ils sont vexés, chacun se dirige vers la porte. Esmée est celle qui vient m'enlacer une dernière fois. Malgré moi, je ne l'arrête pas et je passe mes bras autour d'elle une seconde.

_Nous pouvons aider, Carlie.

Elle dit ça en passant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je ne réponds pas et me rassois près de maman.

Il est treize heures quand Chloé vient me proposer de sortir manger avec elle. J'en ai presque oublié mon besoin d'air. Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir. Puisque les Cullen étaient là ce matin, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir profité de ma visite. Mais elle insiste alors je la suis.

On atterrit dans le petit resto chinois au coin de la rue. Après avoir commandé et discuté un instant de l'allure de certains clients, on s'installe à une table près de la fenêtre sur la route.

_Tu passes beaucoup de temps à la clinique. Commencé-je la discussion.

Elle hausse les épaules et attaque ses nouilles.

_J'ai pas grand chose d'autre, tu sais. Et puis, j'adore m'occuper de ta mère.

Je souris. Ma mère a toujours su attirer la sympathie sur elle. On veut la protéger.

_Comment va-t-elle, réellement?

Chloé pose sa baguette et me regarde en face.

_Les constantes sont stables. Les examens ne révèlent pas de réveil imminent. Carlie, je crois qu'elle...

Je secoue la tête. Le penser c'est une chose. Le dire à voix haute une autre que je ne suis pas prête à entendre.

_Tu sais qu'on ne la laissera pas partir sans accord. Dit-elle avant de reprendre son repas, et soudain je sais.

Voilà ce que le docteur Neil veut me dire.

Maman va mourir, il va l'y aider.

Je sens le peu de nourriture que j'ai avalé me remonter dans la gorge. Mes yeux me piquent aussi.

_Je ne peux pas la laisser partir. Murmuré-je devant son regard compatissant.

_Elle ne souffre pas, c'est déjà ça. Rassure-t-elle.

_On en sait rien. Elle a souffert quand...Quand ça lui est arrivé. Qui sait si ça n'est pas resté? Si ça ne s'est pas intensifié?

_Non, Carlie, crois-moi. J'ai vu des gens souffrir à l'hôpital. On croirait simplement qu'elle dort. Un sommeil paisible.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette. Je joue un peu avec la nourriture et finis par poser mes couverts sur la table.

_Tu devrais te nourrir toi par contre. C'est mauvais cette sous-alimentation.

_Je n'ai pas faim.

Elle me fixe un instant, je détourne les yeux.

_S'il-te-plait, combien de repas par jour fais-tu? Je sais que tu viens matin et soir la voir. Tu as une vie à côté?

_J'ai mon boulot, avec Ian.

_Hum. Et en dehors de ça?

Je repose les yeux sur elle, interloquée.

_Quoi? Un petit ami?

Elle hoche la tête.

_Non.

Ma voix est triste. Mais c'est mon choix. Avec ce qui s'est passé avec maman, hors de question que je prenne un tel risque avec un petit-ami. Et puis, sérieusement. Le côté vampire ne va pas forcément lui plaire...

Je me renfrogne dans mon siège pendant que Chloé finit son plat. Je porte mon regard au loin. Dans cette clinique que je vois. Autour ce ne sont que des immeubles d'habitations. Seul le parc derrière la clinique permet un coin de verdure. Le reste n'est que gris et noir.

_Tu as besoin de prendre l'air, Carlie. Prends des vacances...

_Merci, mais je m'en passerai.

Je clos la question en me levant pour régler mon plat encore intact. Chloé me suit de peu, en secouant la tête. Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir qu'elle regrette que j'agisse ainsi. Mais comment vivre heureuse quand ma mère est dans le coma par ma faute? Comment construire une vie dans ce monde où je n'ai par nature pas de place?

Nous retournons doucement vers la clinique. Autour de nous, la vie continue. Les enfants jouent sur la route, les parents les surveillent de leurs fenêtres, les chiens errants s'abritent. C'est ça la vie d'humain. Une vie que je n'aurais jamais entièrement.

Je frappe à la porte du docteur Neil, angoissée. Je n'ai toujours aucune information concernant le motif de ce rendez-vous. A mes côtés, Ian a décidé de laisser la boutique à Josh pour m'accompagner puisque j'ai refusé que les Cullen viennent et qu'ils ont respecté mon choix.

_Ca ira?

_Vivement que je sorte de là. Avoué-je en entendant le docteur nous autoriser à entrer.

J'inspire à fond.

_Bonjour mademoiselle.

Il se lève et vient me tendre la main. J'ai peur d'entendre ses pensées mais je la lui serre quand même.

_Docteur, vous avez quelque chose à m'annoncer?

Il acquiesce, surpris de mon empressement.

_Monsieur?

Il se tourne vers Ian.

_Il est là parce que je l'ai demandé.

La question est close et le docteur est d'accord

_Installons-nous.

Il reprend sa place derrière son bureau, nous invitant à nous asseoir en face.

_Très bien, comme vous le savez, chaque semaine, nous nous réunissons avec l'équipe médicale pour nous consulter sur l'état des patients. Ce matin, une infirmière a annoncé une bonne nouvelle concernant votre mère.

Soudain, un poids immense quitte mes épaules. A côté, même Ian est plus détendu.

_C'est-à-dire?

Ma voix est aussi plus légère.

_Elle dit avoir vu les doigts d'une main s'appliquer entièrement sur le drap avant de se recourber un peu.

_C'est génial. _(N/Caro : Youpi!)_

J'en sauterais de joie!

_Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu. Fait remarquer Ian et je lui lance un regard noir.

Rabat-joie. _(N/Caro : J'allais l'dire )_

_Nous n'avons détecté aucune autre amélioration, aucun signe qui indique que ça soit le cas.

_Votre infirmière n'est pas dingue.

De quel droit dédaignait-il cette possibilité? Bon d'accord, après onze mois dans le coma, il y a peu de chances pour qu'elle se réveille. Mais elle commence à réagir, c'est évident!

_Je vais demander des examens approfondis, mais il y a peu de chances que cela soit probant. _(N/Caro j'ai horreur de ce mot "probant" GRRR )_

_Faites.

Je me lève, je ne veux plus entendre ses doutes.

_Quelqu'un viendra la chercher dans quelques minutes.

Il ne nous raccompagne pas à la porte. J'ai à peine quitté la pièce que je prends la main de Ian. En un rien de temps, il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et je m'appuie sur lui.

_Elle va se réveiller, n'est-ce pas?

Je plonge dans son regard doré. Mon cœur accélère toujours autant. Il sourit et passe un doigt doux sur ma joue, ma mâchoire.

_Je te l'ai dit.

Sa voix rauque résonne dans mes oreilles, s'insinue en moi. Je souris, consciente du besoin que j'ai de me blottir contre lui.

Mais je ne peux pas.

On n'est pas sensé se supporter. Je me recule d'un seul coup et détourne les yeux. _(N/Caro : Comme si les sentiments étaient quelque chose de senser! lol)_

_Je vais attendre les résultats ici.

Le froid que je fais passer semble le déstabiliser, mais il se reprend.

_Appelle moi quand tu les as. Je dois retourner au bureau.

Je le vois faire demi-tour vers la sortie. Il s'arrête un moment et me fixe, prêt à parler. Puis il part.

Un grand vide s'empare de moi. Je vais être seule pour affronter cela. Et j'ai beau me dire que c'est moi qui l'ai fait ainsi, ça ne passe pas. Les épaules voûtées, j'entre dans la chambre.

Elle est vide. Les médecins l'ont emmenée passer les examens nécessaires.

Je me poste devant la fenêtre. En bas, c'est le jardin où il n'y a personne. Des massifs de fleurs et des allées en font un endroit où seul le personnel vient parce que rares sont les patients qui se réveillent ici, et qui peuvent descendre prendre l'air.

Alors que j'entends les pas feutrés, et le bruit des machines dans la maison, je me force à l'immobilité. Au moins, ca me permet de ne pas penser.

_Bella va adorer se promener dans ce jardin.

La voix d'Alice me parvient d'un seul coup et je sursaute. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas immobilisée comme ça. Je me tourne. Toute la famille est là et dans le couloir, j'entends le chariot qui ramène maman.

_Pourquoi êtes-vous là?

Je me veux agressive.

_On ne pouvait pas te laisser seule. Assure Alice en m'entrainant au milieu des autres.

La porte s'ouvre avant que nous disions autre chose.

Les infirmiers s'arrêtent, surpris de trouver autant de monde dans la chambre. Nous nous éloignons du lit, et ils font leur travail. Maman dans le lit. Perfusions, branchements cardiaques, et un nouvel appareil fait son apparition.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Je désigne la machine en question. Elle est reliée à son front.

Chloé se tourne vers moi en souriant.

_Les résultats sont encourageants, Carlie, on a enfin détecté une activité cérébrale intéressante. _(N/Caro : re youpi!)_

J'ouvre la bouche, stupéfaite. Et je sens mon sourire s'étirer sur mon visage. Elle me fait un clin d'œil, et continue son travail.

_C'est fabuleux. Souffle Alice, et quelque chose me dit qu'elle souhaiterait frapper des mains.

Je me tourne vers les Cullen. Chacun sourit. Il y a même Rose qui se blottit dans le cou d'Emmett.

_Elle est forte. Elle va s'en sortir. Affirme Esmée.

Je sens les larmes de joie qui affluent à mes yeux. Mais je les retiens. Je ne vais pas pleurer. Oh non!

_Le docteur Neil passera faire un point avec vous. M'annonce un infirmier en fermant la porte.

J'hoche la tête et vais m'asseoir près de maman.

_Merci, maman.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et pose la tête sur son cœur. Il bat. Je sens mes épaules secouées par un fou rire irrépressible.

_Si c'était d'eux dont tu avais besoin pour te réveiller, tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt. _(N/Caro : Bah en même temps t'aurais pu t'en douter!lol )_

Je redresse la tête et trouve tout de suite le regard d'Edward.

_Elle t'a attendu pendant toutes ces années_.(N/Caro : Rho je vais pleurer)_

_On l'a cherchée pendant longtemps après sa disparition, mais...Dit Rose en détaillant le corps inanimé de maman.

J'acquiesce, je ne me souviens que peu de cette période.

_Mais depuis quand les vampires peuvent avoir des enfants? S'écrie Emmett. Tu nous avais caché des choses, Edward. Il pointe son frère du doigt, l'air mécontent.

_Techniquement, un homme est toujours capable d'avoir des enfants. C'est la femme qui a une limite dans la fertilité. Explique Carlisle, tout en réfléchissant.

Et à son regard, je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier ce qu'il a en tête.

_Quelle part de toi est humaine? Quelle part vampire?

Je grimace, je déteste cet aspect du médecin.

_Carlisle, pas maintenant. Réclame Edward. _( N/Caro : papa au secours de sa fille...c'est pas beau ça)_

_Oui, pardon.

_Alors, elle va se réveiller, ou pas? Demandé-je.

_Son médecin pourra nous le dire, Carlie.

_Alice?

_Je ne vois rien de précis, c'est étrange, d'ailleurs, parce qu'avant, mes visions étaient plus claires...Voilà le médecin.

Nous nous tournons vers la porte et le docteur Neil entre, accompagné d'autres médecins que je ne connais que de vue.

_C'est bien que vous soyez là. Vos amis restent?

Je regarde les Cullen. Je vois bien qu'ils ne partiront pas. Je croise le regard d'Edward, je vois sa prière. Je soupire et acquiesce. Les médecins approchent et le docteur Neil commence

_Nous avons fait une série d'examen pour vérifier l'activité cérébrale de votre mère, mais aussi, ses réactions musculaires.

Je suis pendue à ses lèvres, et me retiens de me jeter sur lui pour lire dans ses pensées. Jasper à côté a un petit sourire moqueur, et je me doute qu'il ressent mon impatience. Je fais abstraction du reste, serre la main de maman et écoute

_Vous le voyez, il y a un nouvel appareil, ses encéphalogrammes sont encourageants, miss Swan. Ainsi que la réponse de ses muscles. Elle a beaucoup de chances.

_Votre mère pourrait se réveiller dans les prochaines semaines.

_C''est merveilleux. Dit Esmée.

_Oui, mais ça ne sera pas facile. Il peut y avoir des séquelles irréversibles sur le cerveau ou la motricité.

_Elle se battra. Assuré-je et Edward hoche vigoureusement la tête.

Autour de moi, les Cullen sont tous prêts à assister maman. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est injuste. Je ne les rencontre que lorsqu'elle est malade. Ce n'est même pas pour moi qu'ils sont présents.

En réalisant le contenu de mes pensées, je me donne une gifle intérieure et me redresse. Je vais aider maman, ils vont l'aider, et on va en profiter pour se construire une vie.

_Nous ferons tous en sorte qu'elle se rétablisse. En attendant, il faudra travailler ses muscles par des exercices simples qui garderont la souplesse.

_Je m'en occuperai.

La plupart des médecins quittent la chambre à ce moment-là, et avant de partir à son tour, le docteur Neil se retourne sur moi

_Prenez soin de vous, Carlie. Votre mère aura besoin de vous, certes, mais surtout à son réveil. En attendant, prenez du repos.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est quoi cette manie de me renvoyer chez moi? Je dors, je mange. Que veulent-ils de plus?

_Merci, docteur.

Et il sent bien que je n'en ferai qu'à ma tête. Il hoche la tête vers les Cullen et sort.

_Il n'a pas tort, Carlie. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

_Je mène la vie que je souhaite et je suis au chevet de maman, ne vous inquiétez pas.

_Très bien. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire ici. Viens chez nous, nous pourrons apprendre à te connaître. Insiste Carlisle.

_Merci, mais je vais rester encore un peu.

_Carlie, tu ne peux rien faire de plus. Les médecins s'occupent de Bella...

_Esmée, je ne peux pas la laisser ici. La nuit, c'est morbide.

_Mais tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Et ça sera plus facile à la maison, pour que tu nous expliques votre vie depuis ces huit dernières années.

J'ouvre la bouche pour refuser. Tous m'y poussent, et je sens quelque chose en moi qui veut me faire accepter de force.

_Jasper! Garde tes sentiments pour toi! Si j'accepte, c'est parce que j'en ai envie!

Emmett ricane alors et Rose me tend ma veste.

_Tu as des tonnes de choses à nous raconter. _( N/Caro : la curiosité est un vilain défaut! mdr)_

Alors que j'enfile ma veste, je m'inquiète. Seule, chez eux, chez sept vampires qui risquent à tout moment de m'attaquer à cause de ce que j'ai fait...

Alice passe son bras sous le mien, m'entrainant de force avec elle.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à maman, et la porte de sa chambre se referme sur nous.

Je suis la Mercedes de Carlisle, tout en téléphonant à Ian. Je tombe sur son répondeur, et me doute qu'il doit être en train de se battre. J'ai un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. J'ai l'impression que ma vie a changé depuis le matin. Que jamais plus je ne vais me battre. Que jamais plus je ne vais m'inquiéter du bonheur ou du malheur.

J'inspire à fond et laisse un message sur le répondeur, avec autant de calme et d'enthousiasme que possible

_Hey, maman va se réveiller! Ne me dis pas que tu me l'avais dit! Je...Les Cullen étaient là et je vais chez eux. On a à se parler. Voilà. Je...A plus

Et je raccroche en ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Soudain on arrive à la périphérie de Chicago, dans une forêt au bord du lac. Une maison commence à apparaître entre les arbres. Tout en veillant à ne pas perdre de vue la Mercedes, je me penche sur mon pare-brise pour mieux la voir. Large, entièrement faite de baies vitrées immenses, elle semble se fondre dans la nature. Je m'arrête devant les escaliers qui montent sous le porche.

La bouche ouverte d'admiration, je les rejoins. Emmett me donne une tape sur l'épaule, manquant de me faire basculer en avant.

_Bienvenue chez toi, Carlie!

_Doucement, ne vas pas nous la briser, Em. Réclame Alice et je redresse le menton par défi

_Faudrait déjà qu'il y parvienne.

_Je l'aime déjà!

_Ne l'écoute pas, il est extravagant, mais il ne mord pas. Se moque Jasper

_Ah oui? Dis, rappelle-moi qui...

_Emmett. Edward l'interrompt et me désigne en train de rentrer.

Alors, chacun commence à me présenter ce qu'il y a devant moi, et à l'étage. Mais je n'écoute pas. Je visite doucement le vaste salon, ses meubles installés avec goût, le piano à queue et la cuisine.

_Si tu as faim, on doit avoir quelque chose de comestible. Assure Esmée en me désignant le réfrigérateur.

_Non merci, Esmée.

D'un seul coup je me sens comme une petite fille chez des inconnus.

_Il y a la véranda aussi...

_Peut-être que tu préfères boire quelque chose? Ou peut-être que tu as des questions?

_Laissez-la respirer. Réclame Edward en me regardant. Fais ce que tu veux, Carlie

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, et je comprends pourquoi maman m'a toujours parlé de lui comme attentif et protecteur. Toujours intéressé par elle seulement. (_ N/Caro : mais t'as vraiment décidé de me faire pleurer c'est pas vrai ! ! !)_

_Je peux t'entendre jouer?

Il sourit de ce sourire que j'aime faire. Maman a raison, il est magnifique ce sourire.

_Suis-moi.

Il avance vers le salon et m'indique un fauteuil près de lui. Alors, il s'installe au piano et me regarde un moment avant de commencer à jouer. Autour de nous, les autres s'assoient ou s'appuient contre les murs. C'est le spectacle privé.

Moi je ferme les yeux, et j'écoute mon père jouer pour moi. Les premières notes tendres, comme hésitantes pénètrent les sens avant de se décliner en une mélodie pleine de vie. Et d'espoir. Je me laisse guider à travers ce voyage de découverte, et d'harmonie. Derrière mes paupières apparait maman lorsqu'elle me sourit. Je revis en accéléré mes premières années avec elle. Nos promenades main dans la main dans les parcs. Nos fous rire devant les marchands ambulants de barbe à papa.

Je souris, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'avais jamais réalisé jusqu'à maintenant le nombre de bons moments que nous avions eu. Du moins jusqu'à ce fameux jour...

Alors que je me rends compte que tout le monde me regarde, je réalise aussi qu' Edward a fini de jouer et qu'il attend ma réaction.

_C'est...

Mais la douleur reprend le dessus avec la culpabilité. Je secoue la tête et me dirige sans prévenir vers ma voiture. Je ne peux plus respirer. J'ai trop mal.

Avec soulagement je me rends compte que personne ne m'a suivi, alors j'appuie sur l'accélérateur et je fonce vers le seul qui puisse m'aider.

Quand je suis devant son immeuble, je frappe à la porte en me concentrant sur son esprit pour lui dire tout ce qui s'est passé.

_Entre, Ness.

Ian ouvre les bras pour me laisser m'appuyer sur lui. Je m'effondre en lutte contre moi-même. _(N/Caro : Wow c'est pas gagné quand même)_

**Note: Alors, cette fin est mieux que la précédente? Moins méchante?xd **

**J'attends vos avis.**

**Et toujours, si vous voulez nous rejoindre sur http : / / lovelemon – in – fic . Forumactif . Com, on vous accueillera avec plaisir :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pardonne-moi**

**petitefilledusud: tu l'as dit! On ferait comment sans Carlie, pour avoir l'histoire? Remarque, je serais capable de continuer lol. En tout cas, merci beaucoup**

**Et bien sûr, merci aux autres! Pour les ajouts en favoris et alertes, c'est toujours un moyen de booster l'écriture^^.**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement Caro30, pour ses commentaires et encouragements! Et évidemment je fais un énorme bisou aussi à tous les Lémoniaques.**

**Je profite aussi pour faire un peu de pub pour la fiction que nous écrivons avec Caro30, service schizo pour votre plaisir http : / / www .fanfiction. Net / s /5850563/ 1/ Service _ schizo _pour _ votre _ plaisir**

**Et n'hésitez pas à aller aussi chez Anghjulina http : / / www .fanfiction. net/s/ 5896440/1 / Pour _ le _ Pire _ et _ pour _ le _ Meilleur (entre autres) et chez Clair-de-lune-25 avec qui elle écrit^^**

**Bien sûr, j'en ai oublié plein. Mais vous les retrouverez sur http : / / lovelemon – in – fic. Forumactif. Com.**

**Place à un nouveau chapitre CARLIE RENEESMEE POV. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

**3-**

**Carlie Renéesmée POV**

Quand je suis devant son immeuble, je frappe à la porte en me concentrant sur son esprit pour lui dire tout ce qui s'est passé.

_Entre, Ness.

Ian ouvre les bras pour me laisser m'appuyer sur lui. Je m'effondre en lutte contre moi-même.

Doucement, il m'entraine à l'intérieur, et me fait asseoir sur le canapé. Secouée de sanglots, je m'appuie sur son épaule. Il reste calme, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Son souffle sur mon front m'apaise, et je peux bientôt me redresser. En essuyant mes joues, je vois que j'ai mouillé sa chemise.

_Pardon...

_Arrête donc de t'excuser, Ness. Comment tu te sens?

Il se penche pour m'attraper un Kleenex. Je me mouche et lui réponds

_Je suis perdue. D'un côté, je suis soulagée pour maman, elle va se réveiller, je le sens. Ça va être dur, le médecin l'a dit, mais j'en ai conscience et je serai là. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est ma faute. Et surtout, maintenant que les Cullen sont là, c'est étrange. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une famille, alors que je ne les connais pas, ils ne me connaissent pas non plus et pourtant ils sont adorables avec moi. J'ai peur de les décevoir. _( N/Caro : Mais non c'est l'effet Cullen ! lol)_

_M'as-tu déjà déçu?

Il pose son index sous mon menton et le relève pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

Je sais qu'il n'a jamais senti de déception à cause de moi, mais les Cullen, ils sont ma famille, et j'ai failli tuer maman.

Je dis tout ça par la pensée à Ian. Je le vois secouer la tête, d'un air désespéré.

_Plus têtue qu'une mule! Quand on voit ta mère, on comprend d'où ça te vient.

_Arrête de te foutre de moi, Ian. J'ai peur de ne pas trouver ma famille à cause de ce que j'ai fait.

_Et toi arrêtes donc de paniquer. Tu as longtemps voulu les rencontrer, maintenant que c'est possible, c'est toi qui fais tout pour ne pas les approcher.

_C'est pas vrai!

_Ah non? Et qui est-ce qui ne voulait pas leur dire pour Bella? Qui est-ce qui voulait les fuir quand ils arrivaient?

_D'accord, mais quand même...

_Il n'y a pas de mais, Ness. Ils sont là, ils vont t'aider, et ils soigneront Bella aussi. Tu peux compter sur eux.

D'un seul coup, sa voix baisse d'un ton, comme s'il le regrettait. Je le lui fais remarquer et il détourne les yeux avant d'avouer

_J'aime que tu viennes me voir quand tu en as besoin. _(N/Caro ça sent l'amour tout ça.)_

On entend tous les deux mon cœur manquer un battement. C'est vrai que depuis le début je peux compter sur lui. Je réalise alors que nos mains sont jointes, et que son pouce caresse ma peau. J'avale difficilement en voyant dans son esprit ses sentiments pour moi.

_Tu...Tu aurais du Gin?

Je romps le silence qui s'est installé. Il tente un sourire et se lève. En une poignée de seconde j'ai un verre à la main, avec une rondelle de citron sur le bord. Je bois en posant mon regard partout ailleurs que sur lui.

Ian va vers sa chaine stéréo et met une compilation. Je le regarde faire par dessus mon verre. En une seconde, j'ai tout le soutien qu'il m'a apporté pendant ces années, et son attention qui me reviennent à l'esprit. Toujours j'ai pu compter sur lui. Et même l'attirance que j'éprouve pour lui n'entrave pas ses attentions. Il sait être le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé parmi les humains que je fréquente par intermittence.

Tout en réfléchissant à ce que je ressens auprès de lui, et le besoin que j'ai de me trouver avec lui quand je vais mal, je remarque ses regards en coin. Cette lueur en particulier, que j'ai déjà remarqué chez Josh et que je refusais de voir chez lui. C'est trop effrayant. Je finis mon verre avec hâte et décide de rentrer.

Je me lève, au moment où il me propose de danser.

_Tu sais que j'en suis incapable! Et puis, je ne vais pas te déranger...Tu dois bien avoir quelqu'un qui va te rejoindre...

_Si je te propose ça, c'est que j'en ai envie.

Il me prend la main de force et m'attire avec lui au centre du salon, sur le tapis.

_D'accord, une danse.

Il acquiesce et serre ses doigts autour des miens. Avec un sourire je reconnais la chanson des Pussicat Dolls « Sway ». Nous commençons à marquer le tempo. Je le suis avec attention, j'ai l'impression de ne faire que frôler le sol de mes baskets quand il me tient comme ça. Soudain, il me fait tourner avant de me serrer à nouveau contre lui. Je ris, grisée par ce sentiment de liberté. Et puis, en même temps que la musique accélère, Ian fait de même. Je tourne plus vite, plus longtemps. Nos doigts finissent par se frôler à chaque changement de pas. Nos regards se trouvent et même quand je tourne, je ne m'en éloigne pas. Il finit par me lâcher, et nous dansons l'un en face de l'autre. Déhanchement, un pas en avant, un pas en arrière, tourner et retourner. Je tends les mains vers lui et tout en souriant il les attrape et m'attire à nouveau contre lui. Je l'entends murmurer les dernières paroles. _(http : / / www. Youtube. Com / watch ?v= fR I r rL4s GBs)_

_Make me thrill only as you know how_

_Sway me smooth, Sway me now_

_Sway me_

_Sway me _

_Sway me now_

Quand la chanson se termine il me serre contre lui, et me fait pencher en arrière. Mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine, son souffle dans mon cou est aussi désordonné que le mien. Je cherche son regard et y plonge. C'est une véritable mer dorée. La chanson suivante commence, elle est plus calme, et Ian nous redresse. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et nous restons immobiles ainsi pendant un instant de plus. Nos corps tout proche l'un de l'autre, nous attendons que nos respirations reprennent un rythme normal.

Ian pose alors sa main sur ma joue et suit mes traits du bout des doigts. Je sens ma peau frissonner à son contact, et ma gorge s'assèche. Nos souffles se mêlent pendant que nous nous rapprochons encore. Ses doigts se perdent dans ma nuque, et défont ma queue de cheval. Alors les miens s'aventurent sur son visage. Je pose la main sur sa joue, sa peau froide, sa mâchoire puissante. Tout se contracte à mon toucher et sa main dans le bas de mon dos s'imprime dans mes reins.

_Ian

Ma voix est plus rauque que jamais, mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine. Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et les frôle doucement. Je ferme les yeux, et serre les bras autour de sa nuque.

_Tu sais à quoi je pense, Ness. Je ne ferai rien si tu ne veux pas. _(N/Caro : Gloups)_

Sa voix profonde dans mon oreille me fait vibrer de la tête et aux pieds et je rouvre les yeux. Je n'utilise pas ma voix pour répondre. Mais mon pouvoir.

Il sourit, amusé, et se penche sur ma bouche. Attentive, je le laisse venir. Ses lèvres sont d'abord douces, elles goûtent les miennes. Et puis, je m'accroche encore plus à lui, en même temps qu'il me serre plus, et sa langue joue sur mes lèvres, m'en demandant l'accès. Je le lui autorise, et c'est comme si chacun était naufragé et s'abreuvait à l'autre. Nos langues se trouvent immédiatement et je ne retiens pas un râle de plaisir. Ian non plus. Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux courts alors que notre baiser s'intensifie. Ian me serre de plus en plus contre lui, nos langues luttent pour prendre le dessus. Nos corps s'embrasent. Nos pensées se mêlent, et nous ne voulons plus qu'une seule et unique chose. Rester ainsi pendant l'éternité.

Et puis, à bout de souffle, je relâche ses lèvres. Il pose son front contre le mien, et nous restons encore comme ça plusieurs minutes.

_Pardon, je ne voulais pas m'emballer...Souffle-t-il en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts.

S'emballer? Comment ça?

Il voit ma panique et frôle à nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes.

_Je ne voulais pas que tu saches mes sentiments, Ness. Tu as le droit de connaître un humain ordinaire. S'explique-t-il et je retrouve ma voix _(N/Caro : Trop tard...)_

_Un humain ordinaire? Ian, tu sais ce qu'ils pensent. Et en plus, c'est trop dangereux...

Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche.

_Tu sais te contrôler, Ness. Ce n'était qu'un accident avec Bella.

_Un accident qui peut lui coûter très cher.

Je me détache à contrecœur de son embrasse, mais je ne peux pas rester dans ses bras et continuer à affirmer ma culpabilité.

_Quelque chose me dit que tu ressembles plus qu'on ne le pensait à ton père. Combien de fois ta mère t'a-t-elle avouer les peurs de ton père? _(N/Caro: bo ça fait un moment qu'on a arrêté de compter! mdr)_

_C'était différent!

_Je ne vois pas en quoi, Ness. Il avait peur de la tuer rien qu'en la touchant.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais il a raison. Maman me l'a souvent raconté. Je soupire et vais me préparer un nouveau verre de Gin. Je mets la rondelle de citron sur le bord quand Ian s'approche de moi.

_Pour en revenir à ce baiser, je m'étais promis de ne rien te laisser voir. Ca risque de t'empêcher de trouver le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je réfléchis à la possibilité.

Pourquoi réfléchir? Je suis sortie il y a quelques mois avec un garçon. D'un âge humain, ça remonterait à quinze mois. Je n'ai pas été aussi bien avec lui que je ne le suis avec Ian.

_Et moi je refusais de voir mon attirance pour toi.

Je me tourne et me retrouve adossée au bar, Ian à un pas.

_Ta mère va me tuer si elle l'apprend. C'est à elle que j'ai fait la promesse. _(N/Caro : Edward, sors de ce corps)_

Il grimace alors que j'ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

_Attends! Tu veux dire qu'elle ne veut pas que je sorte avec un vampire, alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de se marier avec l'un d'eux?

Je croise les bras, et fronce les sourcils. De quel droit elle se mêle de ma vie sentimentale?

_Tu sais bien qu'elle se fait du souci pour toi. Elle voulait que je te protège, pas que je...Pas que nous sortions ensemble.

Et il a beau faire comme si, j'ai bien entendu son hésitation. Je pointe un doigt sur sa poitrine, la voix vibrante de colère

_Et bien, vivement qu'elle se réveille! On aura deux mots à se dire toutes les deux! _(N/Caro : Même caractère que maman ça promet)_

Ian éclate de rire en m'entrainant avec lui sur la terrasse.

_Tu es incorrigible!

_Quoi? Ca ne te dérange pas qu'elle te dicte ta conduite?

_Elle prend soin de sa petite fille, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je le souhaite aussi...

Bon sang, pourquoi quand il dit ça, je me sens fondre? Il m'attire dans ses bras, je passe les miens autour de sa nuque et joue d'un air absent avec ses cheveux. Nous contemplons tous les deux la Lune au-dessus de nous dans le silence.

_Tu comptes faire quoi, avec les Cullen?

_Je ne sais pas, Ian. Ils ont le droit de savoir, c'est sûr. Mais je t'ai dit, j'ai peur de leur réaction.

_Je ne pense pas qu'ils fassent quoique ce soit contre toi, Ness. Tu es la chair de l'un d'eux.

Je pose la tête sur son épaule et soupire.

_Je sais. Quand je leur dirai, tu pourras être avec moi?

Je relève la tête, pleine d'espoir. Il sourit et acquiesce.

_Je serai ton garde du corps.

Et je sens bien qu'il se moque de moi. Je lui donne une tape sur le torse. Il attrape alors ma main et me tient prisonnière entre ses bras.

_Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Ness.

Il m'embrasse doucement et me relâche. Avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui, je vois l'heure tardive. Même si je n'ai pas besoin de dormir beaucoup, grâce à mon côté vampire, je dois rentrer cette fois. Je le lui dis et il acquiesce doucement.

_Je te raccompagne

_Ca ira, Ian. Je n'ai pas non plus des kilomètres à faire!

_Je t'accompagne, Ness.

Sa voix est plus autoritaire que jamais, je fronce les sourcils et me retiens de justesse de lire dans ses pensées. _(N/Caro : ouais Edward bis! mdr)_

_Mais encore?

_Mon ami à New York m'a appelé, les traqueurs Volturi sont en chemin. _(N/caro : et merde...)_

_Oh non!

_Ils ne t'approcheront pas, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils te trouvent seule. Alors même si depuis deux jours tu as fait comme tu voulais, cette fois tu auras toujours mon ombre derrière toi.

Je vois bien que je ne peux pas discuter, mais j'aimerais bien.

_Je passerai mon temps à la clinique puisque c'est ça.

Au lieu de partager mon temps entre la clinique et le bureau, je resterai donc au chevet de maman, et ça m'arrangeait autant.

_Même là-bas, tu ne pourras pas y être seule, Ness.

_Oh je t'en prie! Ils ne viendront pas jusque là!

_Renéesmée.

Cette fois il n'y a plus sujet à discussion. Je soupire et retourne chercher ma veste. D'un seul coup, l'atmosphère légère et propice au flirt a disparu, et en un rien de temps nous sommes devant chez moi. Ian me retient avant que j'entre.

_Laisse-moi faire le tour avant

Je le laisse passer d'un geste agacé. Quand il revient, il referme la porte sur nous et me répète une série de signes à chercher au cas où j'aurais l'impression d'être surveillée.

_Je pourrai survivre le temps que tu me rejoignes. Souviens-toi de tout ce que Josh et toi m'avez appris!

Il m'observe un instant, et acquiesce. Il sait que je suis capable de me défendre.

_Bonne nuit

Il m'embrasse un peu plus longuement que précédemment. C'est comme s'il ne voulait pas me quitter. Et puis il s'éloigne et sort.

_Appelle-moi dès que tu es réveillée.

_Oui. Soupiré-je et il hoche la tête.

Il disparaît au coin de la rue. Je referme la porte et secoue la tête.

Mais une fois seule, je ressens l'angoisse de la nuit tombée. Je tourne longtemps dans la maison, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Mais je n'entends que mon cœur qui bat à s'en détacher de ma poitrine, et ma respiration accélérée. Finalement, à l'aube, je m'enfonce dans les draps et tente de trouver un sommeil réparateur. Avec les émotions de la journée, j'ai quand même besoin de me remettre.

Le soleil n'est pas bien haut dans le ciel quand j'ouvre les yeux. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelqu'un m'observait. Mais ce n'est pas humain, alors je cesse de respirer et je déploie mes sens vampiriques au maximum. Je détecte une série de présence. Trois, exactement.

Je tire les draps sur moi en réalisant que ça ne peut être que les Cullen étant donné les voix que j'entends. _( N/Caro : vous avez dit famille envahissante ? nan.)_

_Carlie, viens avec nous faire du shopping. Appelle Alice et je lève les yeux au ciel.

_J'aime pas le shopping!

_Et alors? Je peux te refaire ta garde robe en un rien de temps.

Alice est entrée, et commence à ouvrir mes tiroirs pour en sortir quelques vêtements à mettre. Je me lève en quatrième vitesse et lui arrache ce qu'elle tient

_Non mais je t'en demande des choses? Sors d'ici, Alice Cullen!

Elle me regarde, abasourdie par ma réaction.

_Carlie, je veux juste...

_Je m'en moque, Alice. Je ne suis pas maman qui se laisse faire. Ici tu es chez moi, et tu es sur mon terrain. Sors et attends donc que je vienne t'ouvrir.

Elle me fixe une seconde et je suis sur qu'elle lit ma détermination dans mon regard, alors elle sort. Dehors, Esmée et Rose font des remarques. Je hausse les épaules en les entendant s'étonner, et me prépare un café tout en attrapant une jupe et une blouse assortie dans mon placard. J'ai délibérément évité de prendre le short et la chemise qu'Alice m'avait préparés. Puis, je vais leur ouvrir la porte d'entrée et retourne boire mon café dans la cuisine. Elles me suivent en silence et s'installent autour de la table avec moi. Je les regarde dans les yeux, leur faisant sentir que je ne suis pas d'humeur.

_Pardonne-moi, Carlie. Je ne pensais pas te blesser. Commence Alice, mal à l'aise.

_Bella ne nous a jamais vraiment résisté...

_Ce n'est pas une raison. Dis-je en reposant mon bol dans l'évier.

_Ce sont de mauvaises habitudes, en effet. _(N/caro : pas bien! lol)_

Je rince mon bol en silence. De toute façon, me mettre en colère contre elles n'était pas une bonne idée. C'était même puéril.

_J'ai surtout eu peur. Avoué-je

_Peur de quoi? S'étonne Rose

Je me retourne vers elles.

_Je n'ai pas que des amis vampires. Et je fais tellement tout pour qu'on ne découvre pas où je vis, que de vous voir arriver, j'ai l'impression que tout va tomber à l'eau et je ne serai pas tranquille, même chez moi.

Je me rassois, la tête baissée. Esmée pose une main sur la mienne et je relève les yeux dans les siens

_Nous ne te ferons pas de mal. Nous veillerons aussi à ce que personne ne t'en fasse.

_Je ne suis pas comme maman. Je n'ai pas non plus besoin d'être tout le temps sous protection...

_Si elle t'entendait, tu verrais ce qu'elle en dirait de cette situation! Rit Rosalie.

Je souris autant qu'Alice et Esmée. Je sais combien maman déteste cette situation d'être humaine parmi des vampires. Et je me rembrunis. Si elle avait été vampire, je ne l'aurais jamais blessée.

Le téléphone se met à sonner à cet instant et je secoue la tête, amusée.

_Je vais bien, Ian. Un petit contre-temps, rien de plus. Débuté-je la conversation avant de l'entendre soupirer.

_Quel genre de contre-temps?

_Esmée, Rose, et Alice sont venues me faire un coucou.

_Ah oui?

Je souris devant son manque d'enthousiasme. Autour de moi, les filles ont un sourire entendu.

_Je passerai tout à l'heure, si tu veux...

_Non, va voir Bella, elle va en avoir encore plus besoin maintenant qu'elle se réveille.

_D'accord. Et tu... Tu viendras aussi?

_Oui, je me libérerai cette après-midi.

_Ian, et... les autres?

Je ne dis pas le nom des Volturi, je sais que les filles s'alarmeraient et je n'aurais plus aucune marge de manoeuvre.

_Pas de nouvelles, mais je m'en charge. Je dois y aller. Appelle-moi s'il y a du nouveau.

Nous raccrochons et les sourires des filles me désespèrent. Je vais avoir le droit à l'interrogatoire.

_Ian est plutôt canon..._ (N/Caro : Ô yeah !)_

Qu'est-ce que je disais?

_Plutôt, oui. Acquiescé-je

_Et il prend soin de toi. Edward est presque jaloux, tu l'as bien vu hier quand tu nous as dit que tu étais sa fille. Insiste Rosalie. _(N/Caro : Papa est pas content ! *se frotte les mains*)_

Je hausse les épaules et sors de la cuisine pour prendre ma veste et mes clés de voiture.

_Bella est au courant?

_J'avais quatorze ans quand elle a eu son accident.

_Donc non. Et bah, ça va lui faire bizarre tous ces changements.

_Quatorze ans? Mais c'était il y a...

_Un an, oui. J'ai une croissance rapide je vous ai dit.

Nous sommes devant ma voiture, à présent.

_Viens avec nous, Carlie. On peut faire un peu de shopping pour se connaître. Demande Rosalie.

J'hésite, mes clés à la main. Et puis j'accepte.

Esmée se met au volant pendant qu'Alice est à côté de moi, et Rose devant. Elle conduit, et je ne m'intéresse pas au paysage, plutôt aux interrogations qu'elles ont.

_Quand es-tu née?

_Deux mois après qu'elle ait été enlevée.

Elles échangent des regards inquiets et coupables.

_Enlevée? Carlie, est-ce que...Tu t'en souviens?

Je détourne les yeux vers l'extérieur. On arrive au centre ville huppé et plein de boutiques haut-de-gamme.

_Oui, et non. J'ai rapidement eu conscience que j'étais dans son ventre. Je sentais sa tristesse, et sa douleur. Ses sentiments pour Edward et pour vous. Mais je n'arrivais pas à accéder à son esprit, ou à agir sur elle. J'aurais voulu la protéger d'où j'étais.

Les larmes aux yeux, je me replonge dans mes souvenirs. Entre douleur et rage. Alice pose une main réconfortante sur la mienne et murmure

_Tu as quel genre de pouvoir?

_Je peux transmettre des pensées, et lire celles des autres si je me concentre.

_Comme Edward. Dit Rose, simplement et j'hoche la tête.

_Oui, ça vient de lui.

_Et apparemment tu as aussi la possibilité de lui cacher tes pensées, comme Bella. Intervient Esmée en se garant. _(N/Caro : Ouais bah pour papa c'est mieux des fois! DD)_

_Et je peux te dire que ça ne lui plait pas, vous êtes les deux seules personnes au monde à y parvenir!

_Ca ne serait pas juste s'il savait tout de moi en un simple regard.

Nous rions en entrant dans la zone piétonne. Je parcours des yeux les différentes enseignes. Elles sont hors de prix. Je vais pour proposer un petit tour au centre commercial non loin, mais Alice me lance un regard qui m'en dissuade.

_Bien, bien, bien. Rose tu nous trouves des petites blouses pendant que je m'occupe des jupes et shorts. C'est fou ce que tu peux avoir dans ton armoire, ça ne montre pas assez ton côté sexy.

_Alice, je combats des vampires, je n'ai pas pour ambition de les séduire.

_Sauf un, tout de même.

Rose me fait un clin d'œil, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens rougir. _( N/Caro : Oui Ian...*soupir*)_

_Oh! Emmett va adorer, Carlie

_Je te protégerai. Assure Esmée en passant un bras sur mes épaules.

_Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit suffisant.

Elles rient tout en fouillant les rayons. Quand je veux regarder par moi-même, Alice me tape sur la main et me fait sortir du rayon en question. Je me pose alors dans un coin, et la laisse s'amuser. Je m'appuie contre un mur, près d'un miroir, un pied au mur, les bras croisés. Elles tournent autour de moi, sans me consulter. La musique qui passe en sourdine me permet de m'évader de cet endroit. Je ferme les yeux, et pense à nouveau à ces gens qui avaient enlevé maman.

FLASHBACK

J'entendais ce qui se passait autour de moi depuis quelques temps seulement. Au début, je n'entendais que des rires, et de l'amour.

Au bout d'un moment, maman s'était tendue, et les voix autour n'étaient pas celles dont j'avais l'habitude. Celle de maman était pleine de peur, les autres, prêtent à lui faire du mal, je pouvais le sentir.

Alors que je prenais de plus en plus de place, maman souffrait aussi. Et je n'étais pas la seule à la faire souffrir. Les autres le faisaient bien plus. Surtout avec leur parole, parce que je ne sentais pas de coups. Sauf un, une fois qui lui a fait mal. Ca s'était répercutée dans tout son corps et mon poing fermé était parti tout seul. J'avais senti la rage remplir mon sang et celui de maman. C'en était trop et j'avais senti maman se lever. Mais je n'avais pas été consciente du reste.

Quand j'avais entendu quelque chose à nouveau, rien n'était alarmant. On aurait dit que maman avait repris une vie libre. Mais je n'entendais plus les voix auxquelles j'étais habituée, et surtout, maman semblait plus désespérée et anxieuse que jamais. J'essayais de ne plus bouger, parce qu'autour de moi, le corps de maman souffrait de ma présence. Et même si j'avais de plus en plus faim, je refusais de me nourrir trop vite. _(N/Caro c'est trop triste)_

Mais le vampire en moi était puissant, et j'avais besoin de voir le monde. Je ne m'étais plus contrôlée, jusqu'au moment où tout le corps de maman se relâchait et que je me laissais faire. La première chose que je me rappelais avoir vu était son visage. Enfin je voyais les traits de maman, et sa fatigue, ses angoisses.

_C'est une fille, Bella.

Ian me tenait, et je savais qu'il n'était rien pour maman. Sa voix n'était pas celle que j'avais identifié au début de mon réveil. J'avais grogné et hurlé. La douleur était atroce, mais quand j'avais été enroulée dans une serviette ça avait été mieux. Et le summum, quand maman m'avait posée sur sa poitrine, un sourire magnifique aux lèvres.

_Carlie Renéesmée Swan. A-t-elle soufflé avant que sa tête ne bascule en arrière.

Elle était restée inconsciente longtemps, j'avais eu le temps de grandir et de demander un biberon de sang quand j'avais soif. Mes premières années-premières semaines d'un point de vue humain- étaient surtout guidées par la soif de sang. Plus tard, j'avais appris à apprécier la nourriture humaine.

FIN FLASHBACK

_Carlie? Ma chérie, est-ce que ça va?

La voix d'Esmée me ramène au présent, dans ce magasin de vêtements. Je me rends compte alors des quelques larmes sur mes joues. Je les essuie en essayant un sourire.

_Oui, j'étais ailleurs, pardon.

_On a vu. Tu vas bien?

J'hoche la tête, le temps de laisser ma voix reprendre de la fermeté.

_Je dois aller voir maman.

Je m'éloigne du mur en voyant Alice reposer en quatrième vitesse sa pile de vêtements.

_Désolée de gâcher ton plaisir, mais...

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a pas grand chose ici de toute manière.

Elle me sourit et nous ressortons sous les regards envieux des autres femmes.

Imaginez trois vampires pures souches d'une beauté indescriptible!

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fait en silence. Je regarde les bâtiments le long de la route, les derniers joggeurs, les familles avec des sacs de courses. Tous ont une vie si simple. Plus simple que la mienne. Dans la voiture, je vois certains regards que s'échangent les filles. Elles s'inquiètent surement pour moi.

Je m'obstine à ne pas fixer mon regard vers elles. J'aime autant m'enfermer dans mes douleurs.

Bientôt nous entrons dans la chambre de maman. Elle est toujours branchée à ces machines. Mais tout fonctionne comme la veille, et je sens que je reprends mon souffle comme à chaque fois que je viens.

Toujours la peur qu'elle ne respire plus.

Je m'installe à ses côtés, scrutant son visage pour un quelconque signe de réveil. Mais ses traits sont toujours immobiles. Détendus, mais figés.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front, et laisse ma joue un peu plus longtemps contre la sienne. Je veux que ma relative chaleur se communique à elle, si ça peut l'aider à retrouver son chemin vers moi et les Cullen.

Alice tire une chaise à côté, Rose se poste aux pieds du lit, une main dessus. Et Esmée pose une main sur mon épaule. Toutes sont réconfortantes. Elles ont senti ma douleur.

Aucune ne fait un bruit, et nous écoutons les légers BIP des machines.

Et puis je sens que Rose s'agite dans mon dos. Je tourne la tête vers elle. Pas la peine de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir qu'elle va m'interroger. Et cette fois, je n'ai pas intérêt d'esquiver.

_Carlie, je sais que c'est dur pour toi...Mais, s'il-te-plait, que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état?

Je baisse les yeux sur le visage de maman. Par mon pouvoir, je lui transmets mes pensées. C'est inutile, elle ne pourra pas me répondre. Mais c'est une échappatoire comme une autre.

_Leur avouer? Avouer ma culpabilité, l'horreur que je suis? Et surtout, surtout, ne pas leur montrer la cicatrice sur ton épaule...Maman..._

Je sens soudain deux mains froides sur mes épaules et je sursaute. Je relève les yeux. C'est Ian. Et autour du lit, dans la chambre, tous les Cullen.

Cette fois, j'ai intérêt à parler. Ian plonge son regard dans le mien. J'ai envie de retrouver ce que nous étions hier soir. J'entrecroise nos doigts sur une de mes épaules. Et j'inspire profondément avant de commencer._(N/Caro : Courage Carlie)_

_J'avais quatorze ans à l'époque. Il y a un onze mois de cela. Autant dire que c'était ma crise d'adolescence...

Je serre les doigts de Ian et de maman dans les miens. C'est un moyen pour ne pas m'enfermer dans mes souvenirs, pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

_Ian et Josh, l'autre vampire qui travaille avec nous, avaient annoncé l'arrivée de vampires dans la région. Et maman était bien plus tendue à cette perspective. En plus, au collège, il y avait des élèves avec lesquels j'étais toujours prête à me battre...

_Une petite bagarre, y a rien de tel des fois. Assure Emmett en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Les autres lui lancent un regard de biais et il se renfrogne.

_Sauf que je suis bien plus forte qu'eux tous réunis, et je le savais. Je ne voulais pas me laisser aller à mes pulsions, je ne voulais...Je ne veux pas être un monstre.

Ian serre ses doigts sur mon épaule, et je lis dans ses pensées qu'il me réconforte. Je lève les yeux sur lui et souris doucement.

_Tu t'es battue finalement?

_Non, Alice. J'ai toujours réussi à esquiver. Les autres croyaient que je les fuyais...

Je souris pour leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils sourient tous. Ils connaissent ça eux aussi: ne pas vouloir montrer sa force aux humains, et risquer d'en tuer_.(N/Caro : c'est tonton Em qui doit être content)_

_Sauf que ce jour-là, j'avais soif, et Ian était occupé à chasser les vampires. Maman était partie travailler, elle travaillait à la librairie. Et je m'étais disputée avec elle la veille pour rejoindre Ian et combattre aussi. Je pensais que c'était le meilleur moyen pour moi de laisser mon côté vampire prendre le dessus sans risquer la vie d'humains. Elle n'était pas d'accord.

_Tu m'étonnes! S'exclame Emmett

_Elle a eu raison, Carlie. Dit Edward en soudant son regard au mien. _(N/Caro : Bah voyons)_

_Oui, mais ça aurait évité que...

Ma voix tremble encore. Et malgré moi, les images remontent.

FLASHBACK

J'ai passé la journée à ronger mon frein. J'ai avalé toutes les poches de sang que Ian m'a rapportée l'autre jour, et j'ai toujours aussi faim. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas une vraie faim, c'est seulement mon côté vampire qui veut prendre le dessus. J'ai besoin de me défouler. D'abord parce que ces abrutis au collège me harcèlent sans cesse. S'ils continuent je vais vraiment finir par les saigner à blanc!

Rien que cette pensée me fait frissonner de plaisir. Je m'imagine serrer ma mâchoire à la base de leur gorge. Leur sang qui palpite sous mes lèvres...

Et puis maman qui ne veut pas que j'aille combattre les vampires. Après tout, autant que je serve à quelque chose!

J'ai passé ma journée à frapper de rage contre le mur de ma chambre. J'ai même l'impression que le mur a légèrement ployé.

Je finis dans la salle de bain, assise par terre, les genoux relevés contre la poitrine. Je fixe le sol en tentant de ne plus bouger comme j'ai déjà vu Ian le faire. Mon cœur s'accélère au lieu de se calmer, mes sens sont bien plus développés qu'ils ne le devraient.

Et j'entends alors le cœur ralenti de maman qui arrive. Je sens un grognement dans ma gorge.

_Renéesmée? Appelle-t-elle.

Mais je ne réponds pas. Ne viens pas, maman. Ne viens pas.

C'est une prière alors que je me force à rester assise par terre. Si elle n'entre pas tout de suite, je pourrais peut-être reprendre un semblant de calme. Et je partirais vers la forêt pour chasser...tant pis si les vampires sont toujours dans le coin...

Tout.

Tout sauf attaquer maman.

_Ca ne va pas, ma chérie?

Elle est à côté de moi maintenant, elle lève la main pour la poser dans mes cheveux collés par la sueur.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée?

_Sors.

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix. Maman me regarde avec inquiétude. Pas de l'inquiétude pour elle, non, mais pour moi. Pourquoi ne comprend-elle pas quand elle est en danger?

_Ca fait longtemps que tu es comme ça? Tu veux que j'appelle Ian?

Déjà elle s'affaire autour de moi. Elle attrape une serviette, l'humidifie et revient à mes côtés. L'eau me fait du bien. Un instant.

Puis j'ai le malheur de tourner les yeux vers elle. Elle reste immobile. Je vois la veine à son cou. J'entends son sang couler dedans. Elle est calme. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle est appétissante._ (N/Caro : Aie ! Aie ! Aie !)_

_Tu veux que je te donne quelque chose en attendant que...

Elle n'a rien dit de plus. Ce sont les derniers mots que j'ai entendu de ma mère.

J'ai bondi en une seconde. J'ai plaqué les mains sur ses épaules pour la faire basculer. Les lèvres retroussées je cherche sa gorge.

J'entends un bruit de chute.

Et je m'abreuve.

Je ferme les yeux. Je grogne tout en buvant, buvant, buvant. Le sang chaud me fait un bien fou. J'ai l'impression de voir, d'entendre, de sentir encore mieux.

Et puis, il n'y a plus un bruit. Plus un mouvement.

Je rouvre les yeux et me redresse.

Je me projette au fond de la salle de bain.

Maman est allongée au sol, du sang derrière la tête, du sang aux lèvres. Une dernière goutte à la base de son cou.

Et son cœur s'est arrêté. Sa poitrine ne se soulève plus.

_!

Je tombe à genoux près d'elle, les épaules secouées de pleurs et hurlements. Je la prends dans mes bras, sa tête contre ma poitrine.

_Maman, maman, maman, maman...

Je me retrouve à la bercer contre moi. L'odeur de son sang ne m'attire plus. Je suis repue. Je lève les yeux. Le miroir derrière la porte me reflète. Du sang aux lèvres, les yeux beaucoup plus brillants que d'habitude.

Je ferme les yeux, et pose la bouche sur son front.

Alors, je me concentre et je lui transmets tous mes souvenirs de ces sept dernières années ensembles. Quand j'ai appris à marcher, à parler. Nos éclats de rire dans la forêt à côté.

_Maman... _(N/Caro : mais c'est horrible !)_

FIN FLASHBACK

**Note: Et maintenant, on respire, et on me remercie parce que dans ma grande bonté, et grâce à ma grande inspiration, je vous offre un second chapitre dans la minute qui suit celui-ci.**

**Dites-moi tout!**

**PS: un merci à Miss. Who pour ses conseils^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pardonne-moi**

**Surprise! Et oui, c'est la fin du mois, et j'ai des chapitres d'avance, alors je veux être gentille...Vous avez de la chance de ne pas avoir à attendre longtemps lol.**

**Merci de me lire. **

**Et merci toujours à Caro pour ses commentaires. Je t'aiiiiimeeee grande sœur d'amouuuurrrr.**

**4-**

**Carlie Renéesmée POV**

FLASHBACK

…...

_Maman, maman, maman, maman...

Je me retrouve à la bercer contre moi. L'odeur de son sang ne m'attire plus.

Je lève les yeux. Le miroir derrière la porte me reflète. Du sang aux lèvres, les yeux beaucoup plus brillants que d'habitude.

Je ferme les yeux, et pose la bouche sur son front.

Alors, je me concentre et je lui transmets tous mes souvenirs de ces sept dernières années ensembles. Quand j'ai appris à marcher, à parler. Nos éclats de rire dans la forêt à côté.

_Maman... _(N/Caro : J'ai encore envie de pleurer)_

FIN FLASHBACK

Je sens les bras de Ian qui s'enroulent autour de mes épaules. Je me cale contre son torse froid. Les larmes roulent en silence sur mes joues.

En même temps que je revivais mes souvenirs, je les avais racontés aux Cullen.

Ils sont tous immobiles à présent. Ian passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, réconfortant.

Et puis je redresse la tête. Le premier regard que je croise est celui d'Edward.

Tendresse. Excuse. C'est tout ce que j'y vois. _(N/Caro ; c'est un super papa. Snif)_

Il fait un pas vers moi, et Ian s'écarte. Edward prend mes mains dans les siennes, s'agenouille en silence, et pense suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende.

_Ce n'est pas ta faute, Carlie. Tu as été plus forte que beaucoup d'entre nous. Je l'aurais tuée, moi. (N/Caro : Rho ça y'est je pleure)_

J'éclate en sanglots et me penche vers lui. Il me serre contre lui, une main douce dans mon dos.

Alors je lui dis par la pensée toutes mes craintes, mes culpabilités. Je suis un monstre. Je m'enferme dans une vie monotone sans plaisirs. Je me punis. Je me perds, je perds mes rêves, seulement guidée par la haine que j'ai pour moi.

Quand enfin je me calme, il relève mon menton avec son index et je plonge dans son regard doré. Une lueur au fond...Quelque chose comme de la culpabilité s'allume.

_Bella va se réveiller, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je serai là. Nous serons une famille, Carlie. _(N/Caro : Rho c'est beau ça !)_

_Nous serons tous là, Carlie. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Assure Jasper. _(N/Caro : bah ouais en même temps il sait de quoi il parle pépére DD)_

Involontairement, dans l'esprit d'Edward, je vois la fois où Jazz a voulu attaquer maman. Il n'y était pas parvenu grâce aux autres qui l'avaient retenu.

Je ferme les yeux, et tente de me reprendre. J'inspire à fond et me redresse.

Alors j'ose croiser les regards des autres. Ils sont tous peinés par ce que j'ai vécu. Certains ont même de grandes lueurs de culpabilité dans les yeux.

Et soudain, comme s'ils s'étaient donnés le mot, tous viennent m'enlacer, ou poser une main sur mon épaule. À mes côtés, je sens Ian qui serre mes doigts dans les siens maintenant qu'Edward s'est levé. Mais tous deux restent à côté de moi. Si on m'attaque, c'est eux qu'on attaque.

Du moins c'est comme ça que je le ressens. Et mon cœur est soulagé d'un poids immense. On ne m'en veut pas pour ce que j'ai fait à maman.

_Tu es merveilleuse, Carlie. N'en doute pas.

Esmée m'enlace et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je passe les bras derrière sa nuque et hoche la tête.

_Merci. Soufflé-je en acceptant les embrassades de chacun.

Quelques minutes passent en silence. Ian fait des cercles apaisants sur ma paume de main avec son pouce, et je vois Edward qui garde une main près du cœur de maman. Rose se place alors à la fenêtre, elle a l'air effondrée.

_Euh...Dites, ça ne vous ennuie pas que Carlie ait mordu Bella, et que Bella, bah...Elle soit pas transformée? _(N/Caro : Et la palme de la question en or revient à Rose dututdutdutut !)_

Tous les regards se tournent alors vers moi. Je rougis violemment et ouvre la bouche, mais Ian répond à ma place.

_Ness n'a pas de venin.

_Ah oui? C'est donc une partie plus faible de toi, ce côté vampire...Commence Carlisle.

_Je ne trouve pas, Carlisle. Pas quand je ne peux pas contrôler mes soifs.

_Oui, c'est sûr. Mais, à part ça...

_Carlisle, ma fille n'est pas un cobaye. _(N/Caro ; et un point pour super papa !)_

Edward lance un regard furieux à Carlisle, et je vois Esmée sourire près de nous. Elle pose une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Comme pour le retenir de dire plus.

Carlisle et Edward échangent un regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'ils font. Je pose la main sur le bras d'Edward, et me concentre.

_Je ne cherche qu'à comprendre comment elle est constituée, Edward. C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler. Pardonne-moi si je te semble un peu trop enthousiaste de te savoir avec une fille à moitié vampire et moitié humaine._

Et puis, ils tournent la tête vers moi, ils ont compris ce que je faisais. Je baisse les yeux, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

_Il y a pas à dire, elle ressemble beaucoup à Bella. Rit Emmett. _(N/caro : Ca c'est sûr tonton! )_

_Bella m'a raconté combien tu aimais la faire rougir par tes propos, Emmett, laisse Ness tranquille, ou tu auras à faire à moi. Prévint Ian, et je le remercie en serrant mes doigts autour des siens, et nous échangeons un regard amusé.

_OK! Bougonne Emmett et nous rions de lui.

Finalement, en reprenant mon calme, je m'aperçois que grâce à leur venue, j'ai gagné une famille. Et quelle famille! _(N/Caro : un peu envahissante quand même! mdr mais ça elle verra !)_

_Ravi que tu sois si détendue, Carlie.

_Oui, enfin, c'est quand tu ne t'amuses pas à lire mes émotions! Mais comment vous faites bon sang? Me tourné-je vers les autres.

_On lui en fait baver. Assurent Edward et Emmett, pleins de fierté.

Alice lève les yeux au ciel en se blottissant dans les bras de Jasper, comme pour le réconforter. Nous croisons notre regard, et nous sourions.

_Hum...J'ai une autre question, Carlie.

Rose se tourne vers nous, et j'hoche la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

_Tu nous as demandés de t'appeler Carlie. Mais Ian t'appelle Ness.

Je souris en redressant la tête.

_Mon nom de baptême c'est Carlie Renéesmée Swan. Maman déteste le surnom que Ian m'a donnée très tôt...

_Selon Bella, j'appelle sa fille comme le monstre du Loch Ness. _(N/Caro :Bien joué ma Spuffy !)(N/A: merci, merci^^)_

_Mais tu préfères quel nom? Insiste Jasper.

_Peu importe. Même si je préfère Ness pour les intimes.

_Ah, donc vous êtes intimes...Sous-entend Emmett et je rougis furieusement encore. _(N/Caro : et deux pieds dans le plat pour Em! )_

Il éclate de rire, vite suivi des autres.

_Appelez-moi comme vous le voulez...

_Ta mère préfère quoi, elle? Demande Edward, plein de sérieux.

Sans hésiter je réponds

_Renéesmée.

_Ca vient de quoi ces prénoms? Dit Alice

_Carlisle-Charlie, et Renée-Esmée.

_Les noms des grands-parents. S'émeut Esmée avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

_D'une certaine façon, elle ne voulait pas que j'oublie mes origines.

Tous hochent la tête, et nous regardons maman. Elle est calme, et je lui envoie tous mes souvenirs de 'disputes' entre elle et Ian au sujet de mon prénom. Le nombre de fois où elle lui a fait remarquer qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre de Ness sous son toit! _(N/Caro : J'vais encore pleurer c'est pô juste)(N/A: v'là un mouchoir grande soeur)_

Au bout d'un moment d'intense émotion, des sujets plus tranquilles sont abordés. Entre le shopping reporté, la soirée d'anniversaire qu'Alice organise pour Rose, et la partie de chasse qu'ils feront le week-end prochain.

_Trois jours plus tard,_

Ian me tient la porte du sous-sol, une main dans le bas de mes reins. Je descends et il me suit.

_Salut vous deux. Lance Josh

_Salut.

Je vais l'embrasser sur la joue, et me penche sur ce qu'il fait. Il nettoie son lance-flamme.

_Tu sors la grosse artillerie, dis-donc.

_Il faut bien, si on veut protéger tes fesses!

_Je sais me défendre. Soufflé-je en m'éloignant vers le sac de sable à deux pas.

_Mais oui, tu sais te défendre, mais rien ne vaut deux vampires bien armés en plus, non? _(N/Caro : il a raison! lol)_

Il sourit avec arrogance et je soupire. Je me détourne, et les laisse jouer à leur jeu favori 'être celui qui aura la meilleure idée pour protéger Ness'.

J'enroule autour de mes poings des bandelettes pour me protéger un minimum les mains et commence à donner une série de coups dans le sac. J'inspire et expire avec régularité, et rythme ainsi la cadence de mes mouvements. J'ai la queue de cheval qui saute dans mon cou, la sueur qui commence à couler sur mon front, mais je continue. Je m'acharne. Je frappe plus vite, plus fort. C'est comme si j'avais un adversaire devant moi, et que j'en faisais de la chair à pâté.

Mais l'effet escompté arrive, et je sens les muscles de mes épaules se dénouer, mes jambes reprendre de la force. Rien de tel pour oublier ses angoisses et regarder les choses en face qu'une bonne série de frappes.

_Tu vas être morte de fatigue si tu continues comme ça, Ness.

Ian se plante derrière le sac, et le maintient pendant que je frappe encore un peu.

_Ca fait un bien fou. Laisse-moi encore un peu!

_Alors à condition que tu te battes contre moi.

Je m'arrête soudain. J'ai entendu le ton rauque de sa voix, et j'en frissonne. Je reste les bras ballants le long de mon corps et plonge dans son regard. Un regard plus doré que jamais. Évidemment, mon cœur accélère encore ses battements dans ma poitrine, et Ian sourit, moqueur. _(N/Caro : Ô yeah !)_

Il passe de mon côté du sac de sable et cette fois c'est ma respiration qui joue des siennes. Il est à un pas de moi, les bras le long de son corps, mais son regard me caresse entièrement. Je ne sais même pas si Josh est dans le coin...

_Alors?

Ian m'a prise contre lui, et son souffle se mêle au mien. J'inspire à fond, et essaie de reprendre mes esprits. Mais je me sens complètement à sa merci. Sa main se pose à la naissance de mes fesses, et je me serre encore plus contre lui. Je me rends compte alors de son désir. Des rougeurs apparaissent sur mes joues, et j'enroule les doigts autour de sa nuque pour l'approcher encore.

Nos lèvres se frôlent, un grondement monte de sa gorge et me fait rire.

Il place une main sous mon menton et ses yeux dans les miens, il franchit le peu de distance qui reste. Je me blottis immédiatement contre lui, et ses bras se resserrent autour de ma taille. Notre baiser devient plus urgent encore, alors qu'il défait mes cheveux, et plonge le nez dedans. Je ferme les yeux, et penche la tête en arrière. Sa langue court sur ma peau. J'ai le souffle court. Les sens en ébullition. Quand il pose une main sur mon sein, je me cambre encore plus contre lui, et attire son visage près du mien. Nous reprenons notre baiser avec plus de passion.

Je sens ses doigts passer sous mon t-shirt, et je souris.

Je glisse mes mains sur ses épaules, il frémit quand mes doigts passent sur ses biceps. Je gémis en les sentant se contracter sous mes doigts.

Sa force.

Je me sens si bien dans ses bras puissants. À l'aise.

Je bascule doucement mon bassin vers le sien, en même temps que j'attrape ses mains dans les miennes, dans mon dos. _(N/Caro : Gloups)_

_Ness

Il grogne contre mes lèvres, et je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

_Oui?

Il serre ses bras encore autour de moi, mais d'un mouvement, je me détache entièrement, et me retrouve derrière lui. Ses bras croisés dans son dos.

_Tu?

_Tu parlais bien d'un combat, non? Fis-je en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Il arrête de respirer et je vois son sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais avant que j'ai pu le voir bouger, il bascule sur lui-même, et me fait avancer vers le mur en face. Je lève une jambe pour poser mon pied dessus, et fais un bond par-dessus lui. Il se retourne, et me détaille de la tête aux pieds. Je me mets un position de combat, et il lève un sourcil. Je lui souris, charmeuse, et lui fais signe d'avancer. Il attrape ma main, et m'attire à lui violemment. Sa main se pose sur mes fesses, et il murmure

_Tu veux vraiment te battre?

_A ton avis?

Je fais un pas en arrière, et m'apprête à lui balayer les jambes, mais il esquive, et me projette doucement au sol. Il atterrit sur moi, et colle son bassin au mien. Je gémis sans honte en le sentant contre moi.

_Tu en es bien incapable. Souffle-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je ressens un regain d'énergie, et me contente de le repousser avec force. Il se redresse et me regarde me lever à mon tour.

_Hum! Joli, y a pas à dire

_Rince-toi bien l'œil, tu verras jamais plus.

Je lui envoie un premier poing dans la tête, mais il l'arrête. Il n'arrête pas le second, dans son bas-ventre.

_C'est ce qui s'appelle un coup bas, mademoiselle_. (N/Caro : Hey casse pas l'matos tu pourrais en avoir besoin ! nan mais !)_

Il retient mes mains dans les siennes, et avance rapidement. De fait, je recule et me retrouve bientôt le dos au mur. Il tient mes mains dans une seule, et laisse l'autre glisser sur ma poitrine, mon ventre. J'halète contre lui. Je veux l'embrasser mais il sourit et s'attarde plutôt à la base de mon cou, à la naissance de ma poitrine.

_Ian. Soupiré-je, et je le sens sourire sur ma peau.

Sa main descend toujours plus. Je la sens sur ma cuisse. Je brûle de l'intérieur. Comme s'il s'amusait à allumer un feu que je le savais le seul à pouvoir éteindre. Je place une jambe sur sa hanche et c'est avec plaisir que je l'entends gémir aussi. Je me cambre contre lui. Dégageant ma gorge.

__Ils sont en bas, que se passe-t-il?_

J'entends confusément la voix de Josh qui arrive à la porte de l'escalier. Ian ne semble pas s'en formaliser, et continue d'explorer mon visage avec ses lèvres.

__Nous devons parler avec Carlie très vite._

Cette fois, nous nous tendons ensemble. C'était Carlisle. _(N/Caro : Put** de bord** de me** quand j'disais qu'ils étaient envahissants ! Grrr)(N/A: hey gd sœur! Et nos chastes oreilles Mdr)_

Ian redresse la tête vers moi, il est autant consumé que moi. Mais il me relâche. Je suis à bout de souffle quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, et Josh descendre de quelques marches pour nous voir. Il s'arrête, évalue la situation

_Les Cullen sont en haut, il se passe quelque chose.

Ian passe une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de reprendre le contrôle

_Nous arrivons, merci, vieux.

_De rien...

Avant de remonter, il nous fait un sourire entendu et je sens que je rougis.

_Ness, je...

_Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me regarde, et semble hésiter. Il approche finalement et m'embrasse chastement.

_Je monte. Prends ton temps. _(N/Caro : Satané pression dans l'pantalon! lol)_

_Mouais

Comme si il y avait le temps. De toute façon, les Cullen ne sont pas idiots, ils vont savoir qu'ils nous ont interrompus...Je déglutis et repasse un sweat par-dessus mon t-shirt, et je monte, aussi enjouée que possible. J'inspire à fond et les rejoins dans le hall.

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi.

Génial! Heureusement que j'ai besoin de me concentrer pour lire dans les pensées! Sinon j'aurais été assaillie.

Le silence s'installe quelques secondes. Tous les Cullen m'observent et je tente de rester impassible. Mais c'est dur en sentant leur jugement. Je redresse le menton, Edward a l'air de mauvaise humeur. Je m'assois alors dans un fauteuil, Ian à l'autre bout.

_Désolé si on dérange. Ricane Emmett

Inévitablement, je rougis et Edward grogne. _(N/caro : Oups papa est en rogne, pas bon pour Ian)_

_Il s'agit d'Alice.

Carlisle évite soigneusement de faire des commentaires.

Je me tourne vers Alice, malgré un regard espiègle elle se contente d'expliquer

_J'ai eu une vision, Carlie. Tu aurais pu nous dire que les Volturi voulaient te tuer.

Je soupire.

_Ca fait un moment déjà. Remarque Josh.

Je lui lance un regard de biais, et me tourne vers les autres

_C'est le cas, depuis qu'un vampire m'a vue quand j'avais quelque chose comme quatre ou cinq ans, ils me traquent. Ils sont intéressés par mon pouvoir.

Un ensemble de grognement se fait entendre dans la pièce.

_Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Grogne Emmett

_Des collègues les retiennent...Commence Ian, mais Edward l'interrompt

_Pas très doués, les collègues. _(N/Caro : bah voilà Ed en mode PittBull! mdr)_

_Hey!

_Edward

Carlisle et moi avons parlé en même temps. Je continue

_C'est pas comme si tu étais meilleur protecteur que Ian.

Edward me regarde, blessé. Et les autres baissent la tête. Ils savent ce à quoi je fais référence: toutes ces fois où maman a été mise en danger à cause d'eux.

_Ce n'est peut-être pas l'heure de régler ses comptes. Souligne Jasper en étendant une onde de calmer sur notre groupe. _(N/Caro : I love Jazz mister zen !)_

_Vous avez raison, les Volturi nous attaquent ou pas? Demande Ian en croisant mon regard.

Il est temps qu'on les convainque de me laisser en paix.

_Non, je les vois ici, mais il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait de combats. C'est plutôt flou.

_Ici?

Je me redresse, et Ian est immédiatement à mes côtés. Il serre mes doigts dans les siens et me propose de partir par la porte de derrière. Je me tourne vers lui, le regard noir alors que les autres commencent à chercher une issue à la prochaine rencontre.

_Il est hors de question que je fuis! S'il faut que je combatte, je le ferais!

_Ness, on en a déjà parlé...Tente-t-il

_Et j'ai gagné! Le défié-je.

Nous avons parlé de cela des centaines de fois, et l'autre jour, après ma discussion avec les Cullen, je l'ai convaincu de me laisser combattre. Je l'aurais fait sans son accord, et il le savait.

_Tu ne peux pas...

_Le prochain qui me dit ça, je lui montre qu'il a tort! Menacé-je en montrant les crocs.

_Ce n'est pas ta fille pour rien. Ricane Emmett en venant devant moi. T'inquiète pas, Ness, je t'en laisserai un ou deux.

Je souris, reconnaissante. _(N/Caro : Merci tonton !)_

_Bon, bah, c'est pas le tout, mais quand faut y aller, il faut y aller. Dit Josh.

Tous hochent la tête et se répartissent dans la pièce. Je m'installe derrière le comptoir et attrape un magasine en même temps que Rose. Nos regards se croisent et je lis en elle sa satisfaction de me connaître.

_Moi aussi, Rosalie, je suis contente, malgré tout.

_Ils sont juste un chouilla protecteurs. Dit-elle avant de plonger dans sa lecture. _(N/Caro : ouais un peu mon genou ouais !)_

Alors j'observe tous ces vampires prêts à se battre pour moi. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett et Edward parlent avec Josh de moi et de mon sale caractère, mais aussi des spécialités de chacun dans un combat.

_Nous pourrions tenter de parler avec eux

_Ca fait cinq ans que nous parlons, Carlisle. L'interrompt Josh.

Ils se reconcentrent sur une stratégie. Emmett croise mon regard et me fait un clin d'œil. Je lève les yeux au ciel. De son côté, Ian s'éloigne dans son bureau pendant que je me tourne vers Alice et Esmée. Elles parlent mais je n'entends pas.

_Dans combien de temps doivent-ils arriver?

Tous interrogent Alice du regard. Elle semble se concentrer avant de répondre.

_A la tombée de la nuit.

_Super, ça nous laisse moins d'une heure!

Je referme mon magasine et rejoins Ian. En passant, je capte le regard d'Edward. Et ses pensées. S'il pouvait m'emporter n'importe où ailleurs que face aux Volturi, mais aussi loin de Ian..._ (N/Caro : mdr pauvre papa il en bave)_

Je lui lance un sourire plein de défi en fermant la porte du bureau.

Ian a les mains dans les poches de son jean, il est debout à sa fenêtre. Je m'approche et laisse mon regard errer sur le terrain de basket un peu plus loin. Certains jeunes y jouent.

_Tu ne veux vraiment pas partir

_Ian, je sais me défendre contre des nouveaux-nés, je saurai faire face aux Volturi.

Il se tourne vers moi et plonge son regard dans le mien.

_Ils sont beaucoup plus dangereux, et manipulateurs, aussi.

_J'ai assez de protecteurs comme ça, Ian. Et puis, je...Je ne veux pas qu'ils me croient impotente tout juste bonne à...

Il m'interrompt par un baiser. D'abord, je m'offusque de ses manières, mais bientôt, je m'accroche à ses épaules, et laisse sa langue rencontrer la mienne. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mes hanches et nous nous perdons dans ce baiser. Je gémis quand il suçote ma lèvre supérieure. Je suis hors d'haleine et il pose son front contre le mien.

_Quand cesseras-tu de t'inquiéter pour ça? Tu es merveilleuse, et aucun de nous ne veut te voir blessée ou pire. C'est tout ce à quoi ils pensent. Ce à quoi JE pense. Souffle-t-il en appuyant son bassin contre le mien.

Je ferme les yeux, et savoure un instant son sexe contre la paroi de mon ventre. Je ne suis plus qu'un brasier immense. _(N/Caro : j'ai chaud! lol)_

_Je veux me battre contre eux, Ian. J'en ai besoin. Suppliai-je

_Je sais. Assure-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je pose la tête dans son cou et nous restons ainsi un moment. Silencieux.

Le calme avant la tempête.

_Vous feriez mieux de bouger. Nous indique Jasper en ouvrant la porte.

Du doigt, il nous montre le hall derrière lui. Ian et moi hochons la tête, mais aucun de nous ne bouge. Jazz referme la porte, et les autres se réunissent de l'autre côté.

Ian desserre sa prise autour de moi, et passe un doigt doux sur ma joue. Il remet une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je n'ai aucune envie de bouger.

Je me rapproche de ses lèvres. Son doigt s'applique sous mon menton et nous nous embrassons. Comme si notre vie en dépendait.

Nos langues prennent le dessus l'une sur l'autre, mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts passent sous mon sweat et mon t-shirt. Je frémis contre lui. Quand il passe sa bouche sur ma mâchoire, je me cambre, imprimant encore plus son sexe dur contre ma peau.

_Ian...

Il reprend possession de mes lèvres. Avec plus de douceur. Et puis il se détache, comme à regret.

_Ness.

_Je n'ai pas envie...J'en ai assez de tout ça.

Sa main sous mon t-shirt passe dans mes reins.

_Reste derrière moi, Ness. Je te jure que tout va s'arrêter.

Ses yeux dessinent une fois de plus mon visage, puis nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte du hall s'ouvre sur les Volturi. Nous parcourons les derniers mètres jusqu'au hall en courant et nous nous retrouvons face aux frères Volturi et leurs gardes du corps. La première que je repère est Jane. _(N/Caro : Salo**)_

Mes lèvres se soulèvent d'elles-mêmes sur mes dents. Mes genoux se plient.

Tout le monde est prêt au combat.

Personne n'attaque sans signe des autres. Je me concentre et écoute les pensées de tous ces vampires. Il y a deux camps. Ceux qui veulent tuer les Volturi. Ceux qui veulent tuer les Cullen et tous ceux qui se mettront entre moi et la mort.

Ian prend ma main, en même temps qu'Edward, Alice, Carlisle et Jasper se postent sur une ligne à mes côtés. Emmett, Rosalie, Esmée et Josh sont derrière.

_Ce que tu as grandi, Carlie. Fait Aro en joignant ses mains devant lui.

_Et? Le défié-je.

_Meurs. Lance Alec.

Nous nous défions du regard. Je sais qu'il rêve d'utiliser son pouvoir sur moi pour que son maître puisse me tuer. Je souris, et lui envoie diverses images de lui inférieur, et au bord de la mort. Tout ce à quoi je rêve pour lui et ses compagnons. Il grogne, mais est interrompu par Aro

_Carlisle, comme cela fait longtemps!

_En effet. Presque dix ans.

_Comment va notre chère...Isabella. Dans sa voix on entend le plaisir qu'il a à penser à elle. Je fais un pas vers lui, mais Ian me retient.

_Tu sais comment elle va. Répond Carlisle, diplomate.

Aro et ses deux frères tournent les yeux vers moi. Ils ont l'air...Fiers. Je sens un haut-le-corps et me contient _in extremis_ de leur sauter à la gorge. _(N/Caro : C'est moi qui ai des envies de meurtres !)_

_C'est si intéressant, tout ce que tu peux faire. Je suis sur que tu serais heureuse avec nous...

_Plutôt mourir.

_C'est si triste.

_Mais tu sais que c'est ce qui va arriver. Dit Marcus, lassé.

_Tu devras d'abord nous tuer. Edward se rapproche encore de moi, les poings serrés.

_C'est pas un problème. Rétorque Félix.

_Ensuite nous pourrons tuer Isabella. Ca ne lui changera rien de toute façon.

_Non! M'insurge-je.

Ian place son bras devant moi et me fait reculer. Je tremble de fureur. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Qu'ils me tuent s'ils le souhaitent. Mais qu'ils ne touchent pas à ma mère. Elle n'y est pour rien.

_Carlie ne viendra jamais avec toi, Aro. Et nous sommes déterminés à nous défendre. Es-tu prêt à risquer ce que tu as pour avoir ma petite-fille? Demande Carlisle. _(N/Caro : Super papy maintenant)_

Je lui lance un regard de biais. C'est la première fois qu'il met en avant notre lien de 'parenté'. Dans un autre moment, je crois qu'il aurait été de circonstance qu'il me prenne dans ses bras...

Mais ce n'est pas un autre moment.

Aro semble hésiter une seconde. Mais pas ses hommes. Tous forment un arc de cercle autour de lui et de Marcus et Caïus. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve au milieu des Cullen. Ian toujours à mes côtés.

Je regarde mes proches. Ma famille.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se sacrifier ainsi pour moi.

Edward prend ma main une seconde, suffisamment pour que je lise en lui

_Tu es notre famille, Ness. Tu es ma fille, et personne ne s'attaque à l'un de nous sans en payer le prix. Aies confiance._

Je secoue la tête, horrifiée. J'étais prête à combattre. Mais pas à les laisser le faire.

_C'est bien malheureux tout ça. Fait Aro, et c'est le signal pour que les premiers combattants bougent.

Jane et Alec sont les premiers à réagir. Ils prennent dans leurs filets psychiques Emmett et Edward. Josh se jette avec Jasper dans la mêlée. Esmée et Rose attaquent en même temps, à deux endroits différents ceux qui étaient en arrière. Alice et Carlisle vont aider Emmett et Edward.

Bientôt, les corps qui s'entrechoquent sont les seuls bruits que l'on entend.

_Ness, tu es prête? Me demande Ian en me prenant par les épaules, et je me réveille.

Je sais à quoi il pense.

_Oui.

Alors il commence à courir. Et je le suis comme son ombre. Derrière, je sens Josh qui vient fermer la marche. Ainsi, à trois, nous entrons dans l'espace des ennemis. Ian envoie valser les premiers, les autres se coltinent toutes les images que j'ai en tête.

Mort, mort, mort. Décapitation.

Josh arrache les têtes que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'attraper.

Et puis, je saute en arrière, et atterris sur le comptoir. De là, je vois Edward qui se bat contre Félix comme s'il avait une dent contre lui. Chacun se tient par le menton, et tente de pousser fort dessus pour arracher la tête. Alice danse autour de Jane, elle cherche à la déstabiliser pour mieux la tuer. Rose et Jasper sont dans le coin pour la secourir. J'aperçois Emmett dans les airs, contre un autre vampire, et les murs tremblent quand ils atterrissent l'un sur l'autre. Ou plutôt, Emmett sur l'autre. Il grimace une seconde et lui détruit la figure à force de coups._ (N/Caro ; J'adore ce mec ! lol)_

Quand je sens un mouvement à mes côtés, j'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que Caïus Volturi serre mon bras dans ses mains, comme un étau.

C'est tellement puissant, que je ne peux pas retenir un cri de douleur alors que je tombe à genoux.

_Qu'ils voient comme ils sont inutiles. Dit-il avec hargne en comprimant mon visage entre ses mains.

Je tente de les ôter, mais c'est un étau sur mon esprit. Je ferme les yeux, mon sang se comprime dans mon cerveau, j'ai l'impression de sentir mes os se fissurer.

_Aaargggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hurlé-je.

Tout se mêle dans ma tête. Ma respiration se ralentit alors que mon cœur accélère. Je lutte, sans lutter. C'est comme si je partais. Comme si je m'endormais.

_Ness!

Deux bras m'enserrent au même moment que l'étau se relâche. Ça me cogne furieusement à l'intérieur.

_Non!

Tout se fige autour de moi. J'ai du sang aux oreilles, j'en suis sûr...

_Ness, regarde moi.

Sa main froide. Son souffle contre ma peau. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, et tombe dans l'océan doré de ses yeux. _(N/Caro : Pioufffff)_

_Ian.

J'ai la voix enrouée comme si j'avais hurlé pendant des heures.

_Elle n'a rien?

L'agitation reprend autour de moi. Je redresse la tête. Tous les Cullen sont autour de moi. Josh aussi. Mais la tête de Caïus pend lamentablement dans les mains d'Edward. De mon père. Je croise son regard_. (N/Caro : elle a dit son père! Youpi)_

_Merci.

_Comment te sens-tu? Carlisle se penche sur moi et m'ausculte légèrement.

_Je crois que vous allez enfin pouvoir répondre à vos questions Carlisle.

Il hausse un sourcil, interrogateur.

_Je ne suis pas en état de vous résister. Vous pourrez faire toutes les expériences que vous souhaitez.

Il secoue la tête, amusé.

_Telle mère, telle fille. Assure Alice en venant m'embrasser.

_Doucement. Soufflé-je.

_Pardon

_Et les Volturi?

Ian tourne mon visage vers lui, avec tendresse.

_Aro et Marcus ont fui avec les quelques gardes qui leur reste.

_Je ne pense pas qu'ils reviennent de si tôt. Assure Alice en souriant.

Je regarde alors chacun de ces vampires. Le combat a été rapide. Il suffisait que l'un d'eux m'attaque personnellement pour se faire tuer. Et tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

J'enfouis ma tête contre le torse de Ian et demande

_Ramène moi chez moi. _(N/Caro : Ô oui chez elle ! miam )(N/A: obsédée!)_

**Note: je ne dis pas non à une petite review. Surtout si vous voulez la suite!**

**Bye spuffy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pardonne-moi**

**Et voilà, la semaine a passé vite, vous ne trouvez pas? Donc je vous livre un autre chapitre, je suis toujours aussi impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensez et bien sûr, dites-moi si vous voulez la suite^^**

**Je réponds aussi**

**petitefilledusud: hi hi, pauvre Edward! Xd Je vais le réconforter lol, promis^^**

**Onja: oui, je sais, un peu rapide contre les Volturi, mais ce n'est pas mon intrigue principale, même si j'ai peut-être encore des projets pour eux lol.**

**Chriwyatt: ba, tu vois, je ne suis pas si méchante! Toujours pas rassurée?xd**

**Marion: merci^^**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement Caro30, pour ses commentaires et encouragements! Et évidemment je fais un énorme bisou aussi à tous les Lémoniaques.**

**ATTENTION toujours au POV!**

**5- **

**Carlie Renéesmée POV**

J'ai encore un bleu sur tout le côté gauche de mon visage. Un petit souvenir de la part de Caïus, une semaine plus tôt. Un inconvénient d'être à moitié humaine.

Enfin, c'est bien la seule chose que j'aie encore de cette 'rencontre' avec les Volturi. Les douleurs et saignements se sont arrêtés dès le lendemain. Merci à ma moitié vampire. _(N/caro : A ouais tu peux dire merci papa ! lol)_

_Bonjour, Carlie. Lance Chloé en entrant dans la chambre de maman.

_Bonjour. Souris-je en reposant la jambe de maman sur son lit.

_Comment réagit-elle?

Chloé prend son poignet pour vérifier son pouls.

_Ses muscles sont plus souples.

_C'est bien. Quand elle se réveillera, elle en sentira les bienfaits. Je t'aide pour sa toilette?

_Non, ça ira.

Elle hoche la tête et me propose de déjeuner avec elle.

_Merci, mais pas aujourd'hui, je retrouve Ian.

Malgré moi un sourire illumine mon visage. _(N/Caro : Bah tu m'étonnes ! moi aussi !lol)_

_Oh! Très bien, bon appétit alors. Elle fait un clin d'œil et ressort de la chambre.

_Ecoute-la, maman, on croirait que je viens de lui annoncer que je vais voir mon amant pour une après-midi de folies! _(N/Caro : pourquoi ? C'est pas ça ? lol)_

Pendant que je commence sa toilette, je lui prends la main et elle serre ses doigts autour des miens. Un signe de complicité.

Et comme depuis le début de la semaine, je sens un poids s'ôter de mes épaules. Elle n'avait pas encore rouvert les yeux, ni ne parlait encore, mais elle communiquait. Elle serrait les doigts sur nos mains. Je serre mes doigts autour des siens en guise de réponse.

_Il ne m'a pas dit où il m'emmenait! C'est une surprise qu'il dit! Bah moi je pense qu'Alice l'influence beaucoup trop.

Je me penche sur son front, et y dépose un baiser.

_J'ai hâte que tu me vois. Que tu me parles.

Je serre encore ses doigts et puis je sens un mouvement à la porte. Je me redresse et Ian est à mes côtés.

_Salut toi. Le salué-je en souriant

_Salut.

Il m'embrasse légèrement et regarde maman

_Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu?

_Elle réagit de mieux en mieux. Maman, dis bonjour à Ian.

Je pose la main de Ian sur celle de maman. Il la sent plier les doigts et il sourit. Je sais combien il est ravi et soulagé. _(N/Caro : et moi donc...)_

Il soude alors son regard au mien.

_C'est merveilleux

_Oui, Carlisle a confiance. Elle va se réveiller.

Il passe un doigt sur ma joue gauche. Et son regard devient plus dur.

_Je n'ai pas mal

_Mais ce n'est pas encore parti

Je hausse les épaules.

_Je mets du fond de teint, et hop! Ni vu, ni connu!

_Tu es impossible

_C'est comme ça qu'on m'aime

Je détourne le regard, gênée par mes paroles. Il n'en a jamais été question officiellement entre nous. Et Ian le sait. Il ne dit rien. Mais embrasse mon épaule.

_On va manger?

J'acquiesce et nous quittons main dans la main la clinique. Ian ouvre la portière de sa nouvelle voiture, une magnifique Jaguar-XF noire. _(N/caro : j'veux la même)_

_Dis-moi au moins où tu m'emmènes

_Tu le sauras bien assez tôt

Il sourit, charmeur, et je soupire mais reste captivée par son profil taillé dans le marbre. Et cela me ramène une semaine en avant quand il m'a tenue dans ses bras pendant mes migraines, conséquences de l'attaque de Caïus.

FLASHBACK

_...Et s'il te plait, reste allongée, au moins cette nuit. Demande Carlisle en vérifiant ma radio crânienne.

Une fois sortis du bureau, ils m'ont convaincue d'aller à l'hôpital faire une radio.

_Pas de fracture, mais il y a des risques de commotions cérébrales quand même. Insiste-t-il

_J'y veillerai, quitte à l'attacher au lit. Assure Ian en me regardant avec autorité.

_Pas besoin d'en arriver à ces extrêmes. Grogne Edward en même temps qu'Emmett rit

_Attacher, hein?

J'ouvre la bouche, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Je vois le regard mécontent d'Edward, puis je lève les yeux au ciel.

_C'est promis, Carlisle. Dis-je comme s'il venait de me parler.

_Oh! Euh...J'y compte bien. Fait-il, gêné.

Emmett explose alors de rire. Et les murs de ma maison tremblent. Quand il est enfin calmé, tout le monde s'éclipse. Ian reste à mes côtés

_Je te mets un autre coussin?

_Ca ira, merci. 2, c'est déjà suffisant. Ironisé-je, et il détourne le regard. Comme gêné.

_Je t'apporte un peu de sang.

Il sort de ma chambre rapidement. J'entends qu'Edward l'interpelle, un peu avant de partir avec sa famille.

_Ian, je peux te parler? _(N/Caro : Aie ! Ouille ! J'aimais bien Ian moi !)_

Je me crispe. Réunion au grand sommet?

_Bien sûr.

Ils vont dans la cuisine, et pendant que Ian me prépare une tasse de sang chaud, Edward le prévient.

_Qu'y a-t-il entre ma fille et toi?

_Dois-je vraiment y répondre?

Je souris. Bien joué, Ian. Ça ne le regarde pas!

_Toc, toc. Sourit Alice à ma porte de chambre.

_Alice

_Je veux juste te demander si tu veux que je vienne demain...Ou...

_Merci, mais, je me suis débrouillée jusqu'ici.

Je la vois qui se rembrunit. J'attrape son poignet alors qu'elle fait demi-tour.

_Mais, il serait temps qu'on se connaisse. Pas de shopping, je crois que Carlisle le déconseillerait. Tu peux passer au bureau si tu veux, on pourra discuter.

_Et je te raconterai tout sur Bella! S'enthousiasme-t-elle.

_Avec plaisir.

Il y a beaucoup de choses sur ma mère que je sais, mais d'autres, que je ne sais pas. En particulier sur sa vie avant ma naissance.

_Génial! A demain alors.

Elle m'embrasse et quitte la maison. Dans la cuisine, Ian ouvre le micro-onde, et bientôt il est à mes côtés. A mon regard, il sait que quelque chose ne va pas.

_Tu as mal?

_Oui.

Il pose sa tasse, et prend ma main dans la sienne. Malgré moi un sourire se forme à mes lèvres.

_J'ai mal à cause d'Edward. De quel droit se mêle-t-il de ma vie? _(N/Caro : Bah en même temps c'est ton père donc...)_

_Ness...Tu m'as fait peur. Avoue-t-il en s'installant sur le lit avec moi.

_Je sais. De quoi il t'a parlé?

J'attrape ma tasse et commence à boire, les yeux posés sur lui. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et appuie sa tête au mur.

_Il veut savoir ce que j'envisage avec toi.

_De quoi il se mêle? Ils se sont donnés le mot avec maman! _(N/Caro : la joie d'être parent ! lol)_

_J'aurais agi pareil.

_C'est pas une raison. J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, bon sang!

Je tends le bras jusqu'à la table de nuit pour reposer ma tasse, quand je sens une douleur aigüe dans mon crâne. Je pince les lèvres.

_Cette fois tu as mal. Assure Ian en me prenant la tasse des mains.

Il se tourne ensuite vers moi et me force à m'allonger.

_Reste tranquille, s'il te plait.

Son regard scanne mes traits, et il pose ses mains froides autour de mon crâne. C'est bien mieux qu'un gant mouillé!

_Respire doucement. Décontracte-toi.

Sa voix me guide, ses prunelles se soudent aux miennes, son pouce fait des petits cercles apaisants sur mon front. A tel point que je finis par ne plus souffrir. Je lève les yeux sur lui. Il est tout proche de moi.

Nous restons immobiles un moment

_Merci

Je lève un doigt sur son visage, et comme s'il cédait à une tentation, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je soulève un peu mon corps pour sentir son torse contre ma poitrine. Sa langue vient danser en même temps avec la mienne. Je gémis, et m'accroche à ses épaules avec force.

Quand je manque d'air, il dépose une lignée de baisers sur ma mâchoire, jusqu'à mon oreille. Puis il descend sur mon cou. Je laisse alors une main glisser dans son dos. Je sens ses muscles rouler sous mes doigts. Il manœuvre alors pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi. Je frissonne en sentant ses hanches contre les miennes, et reprends avec impatience ses lèvres.

Ses doigts passent alors sur mon côté et se posent sur mon sein. L'air s'échappe de mes poumons en sentant ses doigts titiller mes pointes durcies. _(N/caro : Si papa voit ça ! Heureusement il est déjà mort !)_

_Ian...

Je me cambre sous ses caresses. Son autre main descend rapidement sous le drap, sur mes jambes. Je souris et ferme les yeux.

_Regarde-moi, Ness. Dit-il en passant un doigt sur mon intimité encore cachée sous mon jogging qui ne cache pas combien je suis mouillée.

J'obéis et plonge dans son regard.

Jusqu'à ce que du sang commence à couler de mon nez. Et que tout s'arrête, nous laissant aussi frustré l'un que l'autre. Ian reprend le contrôle de lui-même et file chercher du coton dans ma salle de bain.

Je me redresse, m'appuie au mur, la tête un peu relevée. Maudissant les Volturi et Caïus. Non seulement ils pourrissent ma vie par des menaces de mort, mais en plus, ça m'empêche d'être avec Ian._ (N/caro : et merde)_

FIN FLASHBACK

_Chez toi?

Je suis revenue au présent, quand Ian arrête le moteur de sa voiture. Il tourne vers moi un sourire plein de fierté.

_Ca ne te plait pas?

_Je ne m'y attendais pas. Avoué-je.

_C'était une surprise en même temps. Se vante-t-il en quittant la voiture.

Je souris en le voyant en faire le tour pour m'ouvrir ma portière. En le voyant faire, je me souviens que j'ai passé mon temps à maudire les Volturi tout le temps que j'ai été obligée de rester alitée. Ian s'occupait de moi. Mais il faisait bien attention à ne plus se laisser 'emporter' comme il avait dit.

Il me tend la main et m'aide à le rejoindre dans son appartement.

Nous montons les escaliers jusqu'à chez lui, en silence. En ce milieu de journée, il n'y a presque personne dans la petite résidence, et ce calme nous change totalement de l'effervescence de ces derniers jours. Même si les Volturi ont quitté le pays, les autres vampires ne l'ont pas fait. Alors avec Josh et Ian, et les Cullen quand ils sont dans le coin, nous alternons entre combats et visites à maman.

Ian ouvre sa porte et me laisse entrer. Je découvre alors sa surprise.

Une table dressée devant la fenêtre, les voilages tirés, les bougies placées stratégiquement. Je secoue la tête, amusée.

_Si tu veux bien

Il me désigne le canapé, tout en se dirigeant dans la cuisine. Je m'assois alors, intriguée, les sens en éveil. Un fond de musique est perceptible, et un léger vent fait voler les voilages. Des jeux de lumières se créent alors sur le sol. J'y reste hypnotisée.

_Et un Gin.

Je prends mon verre et y trempe les lèvres en souriant.

_Tu es fier de toi, je suppose?

_Peut-être bien, oui.

Il s'assoit à son tour, et joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

_A quoi tu pensais dans la voiture?

_Pourquoi?

_Tu avais l'air...contrariée.

Dans sa tête, je lis 'frustrée'. Je rougis légèrement.

_Tu me fais peur, là. C'est si mal que ça?

_Hum...Ca dépend du point de vue.

_Alors? Attend-il

_D'accord. A mes quelques jours chez moi au lit, avec toi en infirmier attentionné. _(N/caro : bah au moins c'est clair !DD)_

Je le vois déglutir avec difficulté. Son regard erre sur mon visage avant de se poser sur mes lèvres. Le feu dans ses yeux s'allume et mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, attendant leur baiser.

_J'ai...Le repas...Commence-t-il et je soupire. _(N/caro : Mais on s'en contre fou avec Ness du repas !)_

Je franchis la distance qui nous sépare et enroule mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il laisse sa langue entrer en contact avec la mienne et c'est comme si un brasier s'était allumé. Il me serre contre lui, une main glissant déjà sur ma cuisse, sous ma jupe. Il grogne quand ses doigts atteignent la couture de mes bas, et cela résonne en moi. Quand je manque d'air, il m'allonge sur le canapé, et sa langue fait des arabesques sur ma peau jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il m'ôte mon top rapidement, son regard me dévore et je vois un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'assombrissent alors, et il se penche sur ma poitrine pour souffler à travers mon soutien-gorge sur ma peau. Un frisson se répercute dans mon bas-ventre. Je gémis.

Et il soude son regard au mien pour défaire mon soutien-gorge. Je passe les bras sur ses épaules, jusqu'à ses hanches. Il les frotte doucement contre les miennes, et j'attrape ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. Je tire sur les bords de son t-shirt. Il m'aide à le lui retirer et le souffle erratique nous nous observons un instant.

Puis Ian revient m'embrasser tout en passant ses doigts sur mes seins. D'abord, il les frôle, affolant mes pointes déjà sensibles. Sa langue prend la mienne dans un jeu sensuel. J'accroche mes doigts dans ses cheveux et soulève à nouveau le bassin vers lui. Nous grognons en même temps à la sensation de nos sexes en friction.

_Ian!

Sa langue s'est enroulée autour de mon sein. Je me cambre contre lui, et renverse la tête. Son autre main s'attaque aussitôt à la fermeture éclaire de ma jupe. Et bientôt, il a entrainé jupe et string au sol.

_Tu es la plus belle...

Mes mains glissent jusqu'aux boutons de son jean, et au fur et à mesure que je les ouvre, ses dents mordillent plus fort mes pointes.

J'halète sous ses doigts, et quand il les dirige vers mon entrée, mes hanches se frottent, désireuses de caresses plus approfondies.

_Impatiente? Rit-il contre mon oreille.

Pour me venger, je mords le lobe de son oreille. Il relâche l'air qu'il a dans les poumons et soude ses prunelles dorées à mon regard noir

_Ian, je t'en prie. Arrête de jouer

Moi-même, je passe les doigts sur son sexe tendu sous son caleçon.

_Ness.

Il tend le cou en arrière, et ferme les yeux. Je me redresse pour atteindre sa peau et la mordiller. Ses mains se referment sur mes hanches avec empressement. Son sexe s'imprime parfaitement contre la peau tendue de mon ventre. Je brûle de l'intérieur. Il faut qu'il vienne. J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps...

Enfin, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Et c'est bien probable, parce que je ne contrôle plus mon pouvoir, son pouce se place sur ma petite boule de nerf. Immédiatement il y fait des cercles et mes hanches dansent sous la caresse. Il m'embrasse tout en passant sa main sur ma fente humide. Je m'accroche à ses épaules. J'ai l'impression de devenir dingue.

_Pitié...

_Pitié, quoi? Susurre-t-il contre mon oreille, et sa voix résonne jusqu'au plus profond de moi.

_Prends-moi Ian.

Il pose ses lèvres tendrement contre les miennes, et tandis que son pouce joue toujours sur mon clito, je sens deux doigts pénétrer ma féminité. J'ai un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Je ferme les yeux, et me concentre sur la sensation. Ses doigts commencent à pomper en moi, et il emploie le moyen le plus érotique que je connaisse pour me parler

_Si serrée...J'ai hâte de te sentir autour de moi, Nessie._

J'attrape sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, et il accélère encore ses mouvements.

_Tu es si prête. S'il te plait, Nessie. Jouis. _

Il courbe ses deux doigts en moi, et mon bassin se soulève violemment. Ma respiration est chaotique. Et puis, je sens mon corps trembler, une explosion

_IAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN

J'ai plongé le regard dans le sien. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure, retombant doucement de cet orgasme. Ian s'est immobilisé, il se contente de me regarder. Mais ses yeux sur moi font immédiatement remonter la pression. Ses lèvres se promènent alors sur mon ventre, et alors que je réalise qu'il joue à nouveau avec moi, j'utilise ma vitesse de vampire et me retrouve à califourchon sur lui, son caleçon au sol. J'ai les yeux posés sur lui.

Long. Dur. Tendu.

Ses mains caressent ma peau, je ferme les yeux, pose les mains sur ses pectoraux. Je frotte doucement mon intimité sur son membre, nous grognons de concert.

_Ness...Il n'y a pas pire tentatrice que toi

Il se soulève, lèche mon cou et empoigne mes hanches.

_Assagis-moi.

Ma voix est profonde, comme si elle venait de bien loin en moi.

_J'y compte bien.

Il me tient par les hanches et en un simple mouvement, entre en moi.

_Huuumm

_Oui. Si serrée!

Il est assis, quand je commence de légers mouvements sur sa queue. Sa queue qui me remplit si bien. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque et me concentre sur nos bassins. Mes parois intimes se resserrent autour de lui. Sa bouche prend possession de la mienne, et un souple mouvement plus tard, il est debout. Ses mains sur mes fesses.

_IAN! M'écrié-je en sentant l'angle de pénétration changer.

_Oh oui, Ness, cries, cries mon nom...Susurre-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je sens alors le mur dans mon dos. Ses reins entament violemment la montée au plaisir.

Je serre les jambes encore plus autour de sa taille, penche la tête dans son cou. Mon bassin claque contre le sien. Je me liquéfie quand il pose une main sur mon sein.

_Regarde, Ness. Regarde-nous, si complet contre ce mur_

_Oh merde...Ian, je ...Ouiii

_Vas-y Ness, jouis. Encore

Il pousse en moi, je lève les yeux, et croise mon propre regard dans le miroir de sa chambre. J'enfonce mes ongles dans sa peau, sa queue vient plus profondément en moi. Je sais que je ne vais plus durer très longtemps. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres. Il pose sa bouche sur la mienne avec un grondement. Et j'hurle son nom dans sa bouche.

Deux coups de reins en plus et je le sens qui se déverse en moi. Ses doigts imprimant encore plus leur marque dans ma chair.

_NESSSSSSSSSS

Je recherche mon souffle, pendant qu'il s'immobilise. Nous savourons ce moment. Puis, les yeux dans les yeux, Ian passe une main sur mon front, dans mes cheveux qui y sont collés.

_Tu n'as rien mangé pour le coup. Remarque-t-il et je rougis.

Il m'embrasse furtivement avant de reprendre

_Je joue à l'infirmier quand tu veux.

_J'en prends note. Ris-je. _(N/Caro : ouais moi aussi !)_

Il me repose alors au sol, attrape un plaid décoratif sur son lit, et l'enroule autour de mes épaules.

_C'était pas vraiment comme ça que je voyais l'après-midi. Avoue-t-il

_J'espérais bien que ça finirait comme ça.

_Ton père va me tuer. _(N/Caro : mais non...quoi que..)_

_Qu'il essaie seulement! Ca sera en me passant sur le corps

Je l'embrasse, puis nous retournons dans le salon. Il est dans un pire état que ce que je pensais.

_Cette fois, c'est promis. Je vais te faire à manger.

Il se penche pour remettre son caleçon. J'admire alors ses fesses fuselées dans le marbre, ses muscles dans le dos. Et j'en ai à nouveau des frissons. _(N/caro : moi je bavvvveee)_

Je hais les téléphones portables.

On peut me joindre partout. Et je supporte pas ça.

Surtout quand je suis avec Ian.

_Il faudrait peut-être que tu répondes...Il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux en souriant

_Ou pas. Dis-je, mutine.

Je lève la tête vers lui. Il me regarde avec ses yeux...Je fonds complètement devant lui.

_Ness, si c'était pour Bella?

_J'ai mis une sonnerie spécifique pour le docteur. Insisté-je en dessinant des arabesques imaginaires sur son torse nu.

_Alors c'est ton père qui veux savoir où me trouver pour me tuer.

_Tu sais très bien qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de moi pour te trouver. Je dépose un baiser sur sa peau froide et me penche sur mon portable. Alice.

Ian rit et m'attire contre lui pendant que je décroche.

_Allô?

_Il t'en faut du temps pour répondre! Râle-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

_Désolée, j'étais, heu, occupée...

_Arrête, je sais que pour le moment ce n'est qu'un câlin d'après gros câlin. Assure-t-elle, et j'ouvre des yeux exorbités.

_Comment?

_J'ai des visions! Tu crois peut-être que j'aurais pris le risque de vous déranger en pleine action? _(N/caro : merci tatie Alice c'est sympa *ironique*)_

Même à l'autre bout du fil, je l'imagine frissonner, pas très motivée. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_Pas du shopping. Pas encore. Mais, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques une chose ou deux concernant Bella. Ces dernières années, en fait.

Sa voix est devenue calme, nostalgique.

_Pourquoi?

Je me tends.

_J'ai passé un moment avec elle à la clinique. Et... Carlie, j'ai besoin de savoir. Nous voulons savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Dans ma tête, les quelques souvenirs que j'avais d'avant ma naissance me reviennent. Et tous mes souvenirs avec ma mère. J'inspire calmement.

_Tu savais que ça arriverait._ Pense Ian, et je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

_Quand?

_Maintenant? On est chez nous...

Je lève les yeux vers Ian, l'interrogeant du regard. Il hoche la tête et sort du lit.

_Ian peut...

_Dans quinze minutes, Carlie, rien de plus! Claironne-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je referme mon téléphone, comme au ralenti. Ça va être la première fois que je raconte mon histoire à quelqu'un. Jusqu'à présent, tous ceux qui auraient été susceptibles de m'interroger, avaient déjà les réponses parce qu'ils avaient tout vécu avec moi. Ian s'assoit derrière moi, ses mains sur mes épaules.

_Tu n'es pas obligée de tout leur dire ce soir.

_Mais ils veulent savoir pourquoi ils n'ont pas retrouvé sa trace, ils veulent savoir pourquoi maman ne les a pas contactés avant...

_Tu trouveras les mots, j'en suis sûr.

Je souris devant son soutien. Je l'embrasse avant de prendre de quoi m'habiller. Et nous partons.

Ian n'a pas encore arrêté sa voiture, que déjà tout le monde est sous le porche. Je croise le regard d'Edward en premier. Il a l'air...Mal à l'aise.

_Dis quoique ce soit, et je te fais sortir de ma vie._ Le prévins-je par la pensée. _(N/caro : Gloups !)_

_Je ne suis pas habitué, je suppose_ Répond-il en signe de paix.

Je hoche la tête et Ian et moi les rejoignons.

_Tu es splendide. S'exclame Alice en me prenant par la main.

À côté, Emmett ricane

_Tu prends un coup de vieux, là, non? Demande-t-il à son frère en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. _(N/Caro : quel c** Em ! pauvre Eddy !)_

_Jolie voiture. Rosalie change de sujet.

_J'adore les Jaguar.

_C'est marrant, Edward aussi aime les félins. Emmett explose de rire. _(N/Caro : mdr !)_

Personne n'ose dire un mot. Alice m'installe dans le canapé, et s'assoit à mes côtés. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est capable de sauter partout pendant un moment, temps que je n'ai pas parlé.

_Tu ne l'as pas vu toute la journée. Me répond Edward en souriant doucement.

_Et alors? Je veux ma petite nièce favorite avec moi, c'est un mal?

Esmée sourit

_Tu veux boire quelque chose?

_Non, merci.

_Je pense qu'elle a eu ce qu'il fallait cette aprem'

_Jasper!

_Désolé. C'est Emmett qui l'a pensé fort.

_C'est pas vrai! J'ai rien pensé!

_Pas si fort que ça, mais quand même...Assuré-je, et il ouvre la bouche pour la refermer.

_Alors là! Enfin quelqu'un qui réussit à la lui boucler! Applaudit Jasper.

_Moi j'aime bien quand il peut l'ouvrir. Intervient Rosalie, et j'ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes alors que les autres s'étouffent pour ne rien dire. _(N/Caro : OMG !)_

_Je ne pouvais pas la laisser se déshydrater. Remarque Ian, et cette fois c'est vers lui que les regards se portent.

_Hey! M'écris-je, sous les éclats de rire de la plupart d'entre eux.

Inévitablement je rougis.

_Oh oui je l'adore! Comme sa mère!

Et un silence lourd s'installe. Jusqu'à ce que Carlisle intervienne

_Serais-tu d'accord pour nous parler un peu de Bella telle que tu la connais?

Je soude mes prunelles aux siennes. Et puis, je sais que je n'y échapperai pas. Ils ont le droit de savoir. Apparemment ils n'ont pas l'air ravi de ne pas avoir pu être présent ces huit dernières années.

_Nous l'avons cherchée...Mais, Alice a eu une vision d'elle...Commence Edward sans pouvoir dire le mot.

_Morte? Demandé-je.

_Je n'avais aucune idée des causes exactes, mais oui. Mais c'était flou.

_Je pense que l'explication de ces visions floues vient simplement du fait de Ness. Propose Ian. Tout le monde se concentre sur lui pour qu'il continue. Mi-humaine, mi-vampire. Les schémas traditionnels du futur sont perturbés.

_Peut-être bien, en effet. Confirme Carlisle.

_Génial! En plus d'être ni l'un ni l'autre, je perturbe l'ordre de la nature! Boudé-je

_Absolument pas. S'écrient-ils tous, et je souris.

_Je rêve ou tu viens de nous abuser? Interroge Jasper.

_Abuser, c'est un bien grand mot! Souris-je.

_Manipulatrice, en plus...Ajoute Emmett

_Emmett, ça ira, merci.

Et avec ça, je sais que Carlisle me demande de commencer mon récit. Je décroise les jambes et fixe un point dans le vide.

_Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment j'ai pris conscience d'être dans son ventre, mais dès le début, j'ai entendu vos voix.

Du coin de l'œil j'en vois qui sourient. J'occulte tout, et leur raconte.

_La tienne, en particulier. Je désigne Edward, et quelque chose comme de la fierté apparaît dans son regard. Ta voix avec maman. J'ai craqué dès le premier moment. Elle était heureuse, je l'ai senti tout de suite. Et moi aussi. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas consciente tout le temps. Alors à un moment, j'ai commencé à sentir de l'anxiété au fond d'elle. Mais vous étiez toujours là...Jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus vos voix, mais d'autres. Je ne sais pas combien exactement, j'étais encore un jeune foetus. Ça a duré un temps, avec...La souffrance. A partir de ce moment-là, j'ai grandi plus vite, mais les nutriments que son sang apportait comme pour chaque grossesse n'étaient plus suffisant, alors...J'ai commencé à boire son sang.

Je baisse les yeux, mais personne ne fait de commentaires. Je bloque mes pensées pour ne pas entendre les leurs. Ian se contente de prendre ma main dans la sienne.

_Elle s'affaiblissait surement à vue d'œil, mais les autres voix étaient toujours là, et plus ça allait et plus j'entendais ce qu'elles disaient. Beaucoup demandaient comment maman avait pu se fourvoyer avec des vampires. Ce sont leurs mots, pas les miens. Précisé-je. Ils parlaient d'attaquer chez vous, je ne sais pas s'ils l'ont fait?

_J'ai bien eu une vision que des humains savaient pour nous, alors nous sommes partis.

_En tout cas, l'un d'eux était...Plus violent que les autres. Maman continuait de supplier qu'ils vous laissent tranquilles. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas écouter ce qu'ils disaient, elle se protégeait comme elle pouvait. En plus, comme je grandissais, je la blessais...Elle en avait conscience. Et plus ça allait, plus nos sentiments se mélangeaient, je crois, parce qu'un jour, quand ce type a serré son bras violemment, j'ai serré les poings. Je m'en souviens. Et...Quand mon poing est parti contre le placenta, maman s'est levée. Plus tard elle m'a dit qu'elle avait frappé cet homme et qu'elle avait couru pendant longtemps avant de se trouver un abri pour reprendre des forces.

_C'est bien Bella, ça. Sourit tristement Esmée.

Tous acquiescent. Les couples prennent la main de leur partenaire.

_L'une des dernières choses dont je me souvienne avant ma naissance c'est de Ian. Josh et lui parlent avec maman. Et elle est plus détendue. Ensuite... Je lance un coup d'œil à Ian et nous nous sourions. Ensuite, maman a accouché, et Ian l'a aidée.

_Comment était-ce? S'intéresse Carlisle en se penchant en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux. _(N/Caro : pas du tout__intéressé, le doc)_

_C'est Ness qui raconte...

_Dites-nous, Ian. Supplient-ils.

Je lui cède alors la parole.

_Bella s'est présentée d'elle-même à nous. Elle avait entendu parler du bureau par-ci, par-là. Elle était enceinte, et en piteux état. Désolé de vous le dire. Elle manquait de sang, j'ai demandé de l'aide à Chloé, l'infirmière de la clinique avec qui j'avais déjà travaillé, et elle m'a mis en contact avec le docteur. Il l'a auscultée et a décidé qu'elle avait besoin de transfusion le plus rapidement possible. Mais elle refusait d'être alitée. Elle vous cherchait aussi. Une vraie tête mule, quand elle s'y met.

Il sourit avant de reprendre

_Alors, on faisait les transfusions chez elle. Le soir. Après le travail. Parce qu'elle travaillait avec nous.

_Quoi? Mais...

_Elle voulait travailler. Je ne fais pas qu'éliminer les vampires qui sont dans le coin, je cherche aussi la tête pensante d'un petit groupe d'individus qui savent pour nous. Ce sont eux qui ont enlevés Bella. D'après ce qu'elle a dit, ils voulaient qu'elle leur donne votre adresse. C'était surement pas pour une visite de courtoisie. _(N/Caro : ça on s'en doute)_

Un ensemble de grognements parcourt la pièce

_Bella voulait donc vous retrouver, et éliminer ces menaces, et mettre Ness au monde...

_Bien trop pour elle. Affirmé-je.

_Elle est plus forte que ça. Assure Rosalie tout de même, et j'acquiesce.

_Quand Ness a décidé de se pointer, je raccompagnais Bella chez elle. Au moins, ça n'a pas été une séance de travail très longue. En quelques minutes, c'était fait. Mais...Bella était affaiblie. Elle est restée inconsciente pendant près de deux jours. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et...

Il tourne la tête vers moi, comme pour m'interroger.

_Dis-leur.

_Et? S'impatiente Edward.

_Et Ness a été impatiente. J'ai cru qu'elle l'avait mordue.

_Vous pensiez qu'elle se transformait?

_A l'époque je ne savais pas que Ness était inoffensive._ (N/Caro : Inoffensive c'est vite dit quand même ! lol)_

_Hey!

Je le frappe sur le bras, et il continue de se moquer.

_Tu sais que je ne suis pas inoffensive! Je peux être dangereuse!

_Hum. Oui. Pour les écureuils, peut-être...

_Oh toi!

_C'est-il pas mignon? Une petite scène de ménage...Se moque Jasper.

_Arrête de le soutenir! Viens par ici, Carlie. Lance Alice, et nous rions.

Et puis un silence s'installe.

_Elle était donc déjà connue en arrivant à la clinique l'an passé. Affirme Carlisle en faisant référence à son état actuel.

Je baisse les yeux. Le plus dur arrive. Mes souvenirs avec maman. _(N/Caro : la pauvre Ness !)_

**Note: hehe voilà vous savez beaucoup, non? Des questions encore?**

**Dites-moi tout ^^**

**bye, à la semaine prochaine, si vous le voulez.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pardonne-moi**

**Un très grand merci à tout le monde pour ces encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**Un grand merci aussi à ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris, mais si j'étais exigeante, je demanderais des reviews en prime (siouplait!)**

**Quelques réponses à ceux auxquels je n'en ai pas fait:**

** lyna:manquerait plus qu'on se plaigne des débuts en force^^**

** bellavir: alors continues bien ta lecture ;)**

** chriwyatt: peut-être y a-t-il des infos par ici lol**

** Davidacullenooo: oui, moi aussi j'aime bien Ian...il te rappelle Edward? Lol**

** marion: oui, ne restons pas planté là! **

** onja: je suis douée pour les zones d'ombre! J'espère que tu finiras par avoir toutes tes réponses, n'hésite pas à me les poser, sinon ^^**

** petitefilledusud: intéressant? ça t'a pas plu? (zen, spuffy, zen) lol**

**Et surtout, on remercie avec enthousiasme Caro30: des commentaires géniaux, du soutien..que demande le peuple? Lol**

**ATTENTION au premier POV! J'ai été gentille xd**

**6-**

**BELLA POV**

Je ne suis pas entière. Du moins, je n'en ai pas l'impression. C'est comme s'il me manquait quelque chose, mais quoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'essaie de faire l'inventaire, mais ce n'est pas facile. Mon cerveau ne répond pas vraiment. _(N/Caro : bah en même temps quand on est dans le coma, c'est pas étonnant !)_

En tout cas, je sais que Renéesmée n'a rien. Elle me parle, et je vois sa vie grâce à son pouvoir. Je vois sa culpabilité aussi. Et j'ai beau cherché, je ne me souviens pas de la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Il y a Ian aussi, et eux.

Et lui.

Je sens ses doigts froids sur moi. Je pourrai les repérer n'importe où. Même dans ce noir. _(N/Caro : J'vais pleurer)_

_Je me souviens qu'elle déchargeait les sacs de course de la voiture.

Ma fille. J'entends à nouveau sa voix. Je l'entends de plus en plus. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, comme quand elle était petite. Sa voix tremble

_Comme toujours, elle m'avait installée sur une couverture devant la porte d'entrée. Comme ça je la voyais passer...Ce jour-là, je me suis levée le temps qu'elle se penche pour prendre un sac. Quand elle s'est tournée vers moi, j'ai tendu les bras et...J'ai fait quelques pas vers elle.

Je me souviens aussi de ce moment. Ma fille, au bout d'à peine quelques semaines après sa naissance, a fait ses premiers pas. Elle avait un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres, son regard confiant n'attendait que mes applaudissements. Et moi je m'étais figée de surprise. _(N/Caro : c'est trop chou...)_

_Elle a alors lâché les paquets, s'est agenouillée, et m'a dit « Oh Renéesmée, viens » Elle avait les bras tendus vers moi. Quand je suis tombée au bout de quelques pas, elle a ri et m'a prise dans ses bras. Elle pleurait.

Renéesmée sourit en racontant cela, je l'entends dans sa voix. Mais elle pleure aussi. Ma respiration se fait saccadée, je me souviens que j'aurais aimé avoir Edward à mes côtés. J'aurais voulu qu'il partage tout cela avec moi. La naissance, et la vie de notre fille.

_Maman?

Je sens une autre main froide sur mon front, mon cou.

_Ce n'est rien, Carlie. Je crois simplement qu'elle a entendu ce que tu as dit...Regarde son encéphalogramme.

_C'est merveilleux, regarde!

Tout le monde s'exclame autour de moi.

_Maman, accroche-toi. Réveille-toi s'il te plait.

Renéesmée serre ses doigts autour des miens. Je lui réponds de la même manière. Je n'ai que ça pour le moment, je n'arrive pas encore à retrouver mes lèvres. Mais j'y arriverais, et je la verrai à nouveau. Comme ma famille.

_On est là, Bella. On va t'aider. Promet Alice.

Je sais qu'elle dit vrai.

Mais il n'y a plus qu'un seul son que je rêve d'entendre. Un son que je n'ai plus entendu depuis longtemps. Et qui reste éteint pour le moment. _(N/Caro :bah tu m'étonnes )_

**Carlie Renéesmée Swan POV**

Je décroise mes jambes pour les recroiser. À côté de moi, Esmée semble reprendre vie quand ses yeux me regardent bouger.

Elle est arrivée il y a quelques minutes. Seule. Et je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter avec elle. Après tout, depuis près de trois semaines que je la connais, c'est la première fois que je la vois en tête à tête. Ses enfants, mon père et mes oncles et tantes, sont en cours au lycée, et Carlisle a pris son poste depuis le matin-même à l'hôpital.

Chacun d'eux reprend une vie habituelle, alors que je me retrouve un peu perdue._ (N/Caro : courage ma vielle tu vas t'habituer ! lol)_

D'abord parce que depuis que maman était dans le coma, je n'avais pas de vie sociale. Je passais mes journées à son chevet ou avec Ian et Josh quand ils m'y autorisaient, et mes nuits étaient consacrées à tuer les vampires que je trouvais, et à combattre mes culpabilités.

Ensuite, parce que depuis plusieurs jours, je sors officiellement avec Ian, mais que ses journées se passent à son bureau ou sur le terrain, et ses nuits avec moi. Donc je suis toujours au chevet de maman, qui réagit de mieux en mieux aux stimuli que les médecins lui font, mais je ne combats plus de vampires la nuit.

Enfin, les Cullen passent un maximum de temps avec moi, ici ou chez eux, pour parler de maman. Je raconte mes souvenirs, ils racontent les leurs. Ces retours dans le passé me font mal, même si grâce à eux, je supporte mieux ce que je suis. _(N/Caro : mais oui ça va aller. Courage.)_

Et puis, je commence à avoir faim. Une faim de loup, même. Heureusement que je dois rejoindre Ian en fin de journée pour aller chasser avec lui. Même s'il aura chassé lui-même dans la journée, ce qu'il doit être en train de faire alors qu'Esmée ouvre la bouche pour me parler.

_Bella peut être très fière de toi, Carlie.

_Merci.

_Mais...L'autre jour, le docteur Neil te conseillait de te reposer. Tu passes réellement tout ton temps ici?

Je me crispe. Elle ne va pas juger quand même! Ma mère est dans le coma, je ne peux pas, je ne me vois pas, continuer à vivre comme si de rien était.

_Si. J'ai besoin d'être ici.

_Oui, je le comprends. Mais, peut-être que maintenant que nous sommes là, tu pourrais envisager de reprendre ta vie. De faire ce que tu veux.

_C'est ce que je veux, être ici.

Esmée se déplace pour être de mon côté du lit. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne, sur celle de maman, et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Elle me force à tourner les yeux vers elle.

_Je sais que je ne connais pas Bella telle que tu la connais. J'ai manqué huit ans de sa vie. Commence-t-elle.

J'acquiesce, attendant de voir où elle veut en venir.

_Mais, je crois qu'en tant que mère, moi aussi, je peux affirmer qu'elle ne voudrait pas te savoir ici. Tu es jeune, tu es même en âge d'aller à l'université, non?

_Oui, j'ai bientôt dix-huit ans, d'un âge humain.

Je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle me sourit tendrement.

_Je ne peux pas la laisser ici. Je ne veux pas l'abando-...

_Tu ne l'abandonneras pas, Ness. Elle est en voie de réveil, tu crois qu'elle accepterait de te voir tout le temps à ses côtés alors que tu as aussi une vie à te construire? _(N/Caro : ça y a des chances que non ?)_

Même si elle a continué sa pensée, nous savons toutes les deux qu'elle a utilisé mon surnom. Et c'est peut-être ça qui fait que son propos me touche bien plus que je ne voudrais me l'avouer. Et je m'avoue par la même occasion que j'ai toujours eu un rêve de vie. Mais que j'avais tiré un trait dessus le jour où maman avait été emmenée à l'hôpital puis ici, à la clinique.

_Ness, crois-moi, elle aimera savoir, quand elle se réveillera, que tu es à la fac, ou que tu as un travail.

_Pour faire passer la pilule comme quoi je sors avec Ian? Je souris, mais je sais qu'elle ne sera pas ravie. _(N/Caro : A ces mères. *sifflot)_

_Si elle te voit heureuse, elle ne pourra rien dire. Et tu l'es? Heureuse, je veux dire.

_Oui. J'ai besoin de lui pour ne pas m'enfoncer dans un narcissisme chronique.

Elle sourit, amusée, et prend une mèche de mes cheveux dans ses doigts.

_Tu as les mêmes cheveux que ta mère, mais on voit un reflet de ceux d'Edward.

_J'ai été au coiffeur, il y a plusieurs années...Enfin, pour la coiffeuse, ça doit remonter à deux ans seulement, j'en avais dix. Elle a dit que j'avais de beaux cheveux, elle rêvait d'avoir les mêmes.

_Je n'en doute pas.

_Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que j'existe?

J'ose enfin poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis quelques jours. Esmée relâche mes cheveux et plonge son regard dans le mien, confiante.

_C'est une excellente nouvelle. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants, et à plus forte raison des petits-enfants, jusque là c'était impossible. Et Edward a droit à ce bonheur d'être parent. Ça le rend plus complet, même s'il ne s'en aperçoit pas encore.

_Plus complet?

Elle fixe son regard sur un point invisible.

_Je regrettais toujours qu'Edward soit seul. Il a tellement à donner aux autres. Et son couple avec Bella...Ils rayonnaient tous les deux. Ils ont eu des moments difficiles, mais dès qu'ils ont décidé de se marier... _(N/Caro : c'est trop triste)_

Son regard reflète sa nostalgie de cette période. Je pose une main sur son bras. Elle me regarde en souriant toujours

_Ils étaient heureux, Ness. Si Bella n'avait pas été...Tout aurait été différent, et je t'aurais vu grandir.

Je détourne le regard vers maman, des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Avec des 'si' on refait le monde.

_Je ne l'aurais pas blessée, si ces types ne l'avaient pas enlevée.

_L'un de nous l'aurait peut-être fait. Répond-elle pour apaiser ma culpabilité.

Je grimace, peu convaincue. Nous portons toutes les deux nos regards sur maman. Depuis l'autre jour, je suis de plus en plus certaine qu'elle nous entend. Maintenant, elle réagit physiquement à certaines de nos paroles. Bientôt, elle ouvrira ses yeux. Je le sens.

Je reste perdue dans mes pensées. Je revois les réactions de chacun des Cullen à nos liens de parenté. Engouement, discrétion...

_Tu sais, Edward a peut-être manqué de réactions quand tu nous as dit que tu étais sa fille, mais au fond de lui, il sait que c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Une famille. _(N/Caro : *est partie chercher des kleenex*)_

En l'entendant, je me doute que je lui ai transmis mes pensées, comme nos mains sont l'une sur l'autre.

_Je lui en ai voulu. Avoué-je

_De quoi?

_D'avoir mis maman enceinte de moi. Elle a beaucoup souffert pendant la grossesse, et après aussi. Je ne suis pas facile. Je m'emporte facilement...Et je suis sujet à des sautes d'humeur quand j'ai faim_.(N/Caro : tout son père cette petite ! lol)_

_La faim fait parfois faire des choses étranges. Rit-elle avant de reprendre. Mais je suis sur que jamais Bella ne regrettera de t'avoir mise au monde, Ness. C'est le schéma habituel dans un couple qui s'aime.

Je reste pensive une minute.

_Elle disait que j'étais son seul lien avec son passé. Et que je l'aidais à mieux voir l'avenir.

_Certainement. Et quand elle sera réveillée et en pleine forme, vous pourrez reprendre où vous en étiez. Avec Edward et nous en plus.

_Elle sera ravie.

_Et toi?

_Aussi. J'ai toujours voulu au fond de moi avoir une famille. _(N/Caro : *se sert des kleenex*)_

_Tu vas être servie avec nous.

_Je crois, oui.

Nous nous sourions l'une l'autre. Et puis, Esmée va vers le point d'eau de la chambre, et ramène un gant humide qu'elle appose sur le front de maman. Je la regarde faire en silence. Elle relève les cheveux sur le crâne, et commence doucement à lui nettoyer le visage.

_Tu as une magnifique petite fille, Bella. Je te remercie pour cela. Mais, il faut aussi que tu sois là, sinon, notre bonheur n'est pas entier. Et puis, imagine combien Alice...

Je n'écoute plus ce qu'elle dit. Je m'immobilise un maximum, bercée par le son de sa voix, et ses gestes sur la peau de maman. Je réfléchis à tout ce qu'elle a dit, ce que les autres ont dit aussi. On ne me considère pas responsable de l'état de maman. On m'incite à continuer ma vie, mais je n'arrive pas imaginer ce qu'elle peut être. J'ai très peu côtoyé d'humains depuis ma naissance, c'était trop risqué au début, et puis, j'ai fini par m'en passer. Je suis de nature solitaire. Un trait de mes deux parents, d'après ce que j'ai compris. _(N/Caro : nan tu crois ?)_ Et même si je rêvais de me consacrer à la littérature, j'ai arrêté de lire depuis un an. Et puis, comment puis-je m'engager dans un établissement, une communauté quand en un an je peux prendre plusieurs années?

Ce sont des obstacles que je ne me vois pas dépasser. Après tout, chacun des Cullen a une spécialité dans laquelle il se développe, sans pour autant avoir à faire avec les humains. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas la même chose pour moi?

_C'est même pas vrai! S'exclame Emmett en poussant la porte de la chambre.

Je sursaute et ils entrent tous. Immédiatement Alice et Rosalie viennent m'embrasser.

_Alors, comment va ma nièce favorite? Demande Emmett en me prenant les mains pour me faire lever. Je souris en lui répondant

_Très bien, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.

_Bah quoi?

_Tu es du genre...Perturbateur.

_Tu es en retraite, c'est pour ça?

_J'aime le silence quand je suis ici.

_Bah, t'es pas drôle. Affirme-t-il en se joignant à Esmée. Bells, t'aurais au moins pu lui dire qu'elle était pas drôle!

Il commence à prendre les mains de maman, Esmée intervient en les lui retirant.

_Doucement, tu vas lui faire peur!

_C'est pas ta journée, Em. Assure Jasper en riant sous cape.

_Toi! Si tu dis un mot, je te...

_Coupes en petites rondelles? Proposé-je et il tourne la tête vers moi, étonné.

_Non, je TE fais ravaler ton sourire.

_Essaies seulement!

Je me lève, les pieds plantés dans le sol, le regard rivé à celui de mon oncle. Autour de nous, les autres haussent les épaules. Emmett et moi avons tendance à nous défier de plus en plus, bon enfant.

_Ne le tente pas, Carlie. Il est du genre Grizzly mal léché quand il a faim.

_Un peu grognon, le tonton? _(N/Caro : Mdr )_

_Non mais toi alors!

Tout le monde explose de rire quand il franchit la distance entre nous, et que je place ma main sur sa bouche.

_Cloué! S'esclaffe Jasper.

_Mouais. Maugrée Emmett en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'ai hâte de te voir à la chasse, toi. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

_Quand tu veux!

_Carlie. Soupire Edward.

Je tourne un regard candide vers lui, battant des cils. Je sais qu'il apprécie de me voir aussi bien avec tout le monde, mais je crois qu'il apprécie moins le fait que j'encourage Emmett dans ses délires.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, Carlie, je vais t'apprendre à en faire ce que tu veux de ces hommes, soi-disant des gros durs.

Alice place un bras autour de mes épaules avec un sourire conspirateur.

_Je crois qu'avec mon pouvoir, je peux déjà faire de belles choses. Me vanté-je.

_Et bien, la diversité est toujours un atout important.

_Va pas croire tout ce qu'elle dit, elle devient gâteuse.

_Emmett! Esmée arque un sourcil, désapprobatrice.

_Mais c'est elle qui...Oh et puis zut, ce soir, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir!

Alice a alors le regard perdu, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Edward est pris d'un fou rire qu'il contient mal.

_C'est toi qui verras, Em chéri.

_Hey! Pas touche quand même! Intervient Rosalie, et tous lèvent les yeux au ciel.

Emmett la prend dans ses bras, et nous restons silencieux.

_De quoi parliez-vous, quand vous êtes arrivés? Demandé-je en voyant certains de leurs regards de défi entre eux.

_Oh! Rien, à part de l'estomac d'Emmett. Lance Jasper.

_C'est pas ma journée, j'aurais du rester au lit! _(N/Caro : Avec Rose...)_

_C'aurait été une bonne idée. Susurre Rosalie, et je me sens rougir à l'insinuation.

_Pas la peine de rougir, ma grande, on sait tous que tu es pire que nous.

_Emmett. Grogne Edward, ce qui lui vaut un ricanement de la part de son frère. _(N/Caro : Oups)_

_Cher Edward, je crois juste que ta fille fait ce que tu as fait avec sa mère...Renchérit-il, et cette fois c'est moi qui m'offusque. _(N/Caro : Re oups)_

_Euh, ça serait gentil de pas me mettre ce genre d'images dans la tête.

_Ne lis pas dans ma tête, alors

_Impossible, tu penses trop fort.

_Ah ouais?

_Même pas en rêve, Em.

Edward place une main entre Emmett et moi, et je me détourne la première, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ce genre d'images. C'est trop...Beurk!

Edward sourit en me jetant un regard complice.

_Imagine ce que j'endure._

_Je compatis, p'pa. (N/Caro : oh p'pa c'est trop mimi *reprends un mouchoir*)_

Nous nous figeons tous les deux à ce moment-là. Nos regards se croisent, et je peux lire une lueur de joie dans le sien. Mais au fond, quelque chose comme de la culpabilité aussi. Je baisse les yeux et serre la main de maman. C'est la première fois que je l'appelle comme ça, par la pensée et par la voix orale.

_Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu sais._

_Mais si j'avais été plus attentif aux signes, au danger, jamais on ne nous aurait séparés._

_Avec des 'si'..._

Je recroise son regard, et il hoche la tête. Pas la peine de ressasser le passé. Autant s'intéresser à notre avenir.

_Vous croyez qu'il y en a pour longtemps, encore? Demande Rosalie en lorgnant sur les machines autour du lit.

Je relève la tête. Esmée capte mon regard. Je sais qu'elle sait. Elle sait que je viens d'échanger avec mon père. Elle me sourit et se tourne vers Alice pour une réponse.

_Non. Carlisle pourrait le dire plus facilement que moi, d'un point de vue médical, mais je la vois ouvrir les yeux...Bientôt.

_Champagne! Lance Emmett en applaudissant.

_On ne boit pas de champagne, Em. Lui rappelle Jasper.

_Et bien, sang de Grizzly! C'est ma tournée _(N/Caro : J'adore ton Emmett ! Pire que l'original ! lol)_

Nous rions, et en un seul coup, je vois tous les regards se tourner vers moi.

_Quoi?

C'est Esmée qui se dévoue.

_La dernière fois qu'elle est restée inconsciente...

_A ma naissance, oui?

_Comment ça s'est passé son réveil? Reprend Alice.

Je pose les yeux sur maman. Et je revois le moment en même temps que je le leur raconte.

FLASHBACK

Maman m'avait regardée quelques minutes avant que ses yeux ne roulent dans leurs orbites et qu'elle tombe inconsciente sur son lit. Ian m'avait immédiatement éloignée, et Chloé avait pris le relai pour s'occuper de maman. En un rien de temps, Ian me présentait un biberon de sang chaud. Ce n'était pas du sang humain, et j'en sentais bien la différence. J'avais dédaigné le breuvage un moment. Et puis, je l'avais accepté quand Ian me l'avait représenté plus tard.

Je tendais sans cesse l'oreille vers l'endroit où je savais que maman était. Je la cherchais, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne s'était pas déjà réveillée. Je m'inquiétais, et Ian le sentait. Il s'efforçait de m'occuper.

_Ses constantes sont stables, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, elle a juste besoin de se reposer. Avait assuré Chloé au moment de nous quitter.

Je m'étais dandinée dans les bras de Ian, et en un instant, j'étais posée sur le lit, à côté de maman.

_Ne la regarde pas comme ça, Ness, elle va se réveiller. Elle sait qu'elle doit s'occuper de toi.

Il m'avait souri et avait embrassé mon front. Il avait quitté la pièce, comme s'il avait senti que nous avions besoin d'être seule avec maman. Quand il était revenu, c'était déjà la nuit noire, maman avait bougé et sa main s'était posée sur mon ventre. Il avait souri et m'avait emmenée pour me donner à manger.

Au bout d'un certain temps, dont je n'étais pas consciente, j'ai réussi à rester assise près d'elle. Je la regardais dormir. J'écoutais son souffle et ça me berçait.

Et puis, elle a fini par ouvrir les yeux.

Ses yeux avaient erré une seconde autour de nous. Et s'étaient reposés sur moi. Il y avait cette lueur que je ne déchiffrais pas. Une lueur que j'avais revu plus d'une fois dans son regard au cours des années. Et je savais que même si je lui demandais, elle ne m'avouerait jamais ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. J'avais longtemps cherché à entendre ses pensées.

Ce jour-là, comme à chaque fois que cette lueur apparaissait dans son regard, j'avais vu pour la première fois son sourire. Entre joie et tristesse. Et puis, elle avait approché sa main de mon visage.

_Renéesmée.

Elle s'était adossée au montant du lit, et m'avait prise dans ses bras. J'avais vu l'étonnement dans son regard quand elle m'avait vue si grande. Mais elle m'avait serrée dans ses bras, et bercée, j'avais posé la tête sur son cœur. Sa main avait joué avec les cheveux que j'avais sur la tête.

_Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps, mon ange.

J'avais posé, en réponse, la main sur son cou, et je lui avais montré toutes les images que j'avais depuis ma naissance. Elle s'était figée, et j'avais entendu Ian entrer.

Tout en continuant ce que je faisais, j'avais croisé son regard, et souri.

_Tu es réveillée

_Oui.

Elle m'avait serrée encore plus dans ses bras.

_C'est une très belle fillette, et elle a ton caractère. Avait-il ri en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté.

FIN FLASHBACK

_Cette lueur dont tu parles, c'était de la tristesse? Demande Edward, comme anéanti _(N/Caro : le paquet de kleenex y passe ce coup ci)_

_Peut-être. Elle apparaissait à des moments où maman se figeait. Comme si elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

Ils restent tous dans le silence. Et puis, doucement, les couples s'éloignent et je me retrouve seule avec Esmée et Edward.

_Bella t'a-t-elle parlé de moi?

Il a l'air incertain. Je souris et hoche la tête.

_Oui. J'ai vite compris que je n'étais pas tout à fait humaine, et elle m'a tout expliqué. Votre rencontre, votre couple. Dans la limite de ce qui est explicable à une enfant.

_Est-ce que...Est-ce qu'elle...Hésite-t-il et Esmée sort de la chambre sans un mot, comme si c'était un code.

Il baisse la tête, et je le pousse à continuer

_Est-ce que quoi?

_Elle parlait de...Ses sentiments?

_Elle t'aime. Elle t'a toujours aimé, c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer, crois-moi. _(N/Caro : Ô snif alors )_

Comme en réponse, je vois les doigts de maman, qu'Edward tient, se resserrer autour de sa main.

_Elle t'entend. Tu devrais lui parler.

Je me lève et dépose un baiser sur le front de maman.

_Renéesmée

_Oui?

_Fais attention, je veux dire...Tu vas chasser, là.

_Oui. Je me mets sur la défensive, je n'aime pas le ton paternel qu'il prend. Je ne vois pas le danger, je vais chasser, Ian est avec moi...

Et à ce moment-là je comprends. Je souris du sourire qu'il m'a donné, et ses lèvres en esquissent un aussi.

_Tu n'aimes pas le fait que je sorte avec Ian.

_C'est étrange, je te connais à peine, et tu as quelqu'un... _(N/Caro : Edward en mode papa poule ! Mdr)_

_Esmée parlerait surement du syndrome du père. Me moqué-je en ouvrant la porte de la chambre

_Tu as surement raison.

_Un peu que j'ai raison!

Je lui fais un signe de la main et referme la porte. J'aimerais écouter à la porte, mais je sais qu'il saura que je suis là. Pas la peine de tenter le coup. Je me dirige alors vers l'entrée.

En passant dans les couloirs, je sens les odeurs des humains qui m'entourent. Je serre les poings en sentant que j'ai vraiment l'eau à la bouche. Les sens exacerbés par la faim, je sors en vitesse du bâtiment avant de me rendre compte que je suis encore plus entourée d'humains dans la rue. En ayant passé ces dernières heures avec des odeurs de vampires autour de moi, je n'ai pas fait attention aux humains qui étaient dans les parages. Maintenant que je me retrouve seule, avec ma conscience, c'en est presque insoutenable.

Je respire par petites goulées d'air, heureusement que je suis à moitié vampire, je suis capable de me passer d'air, et rapidement, je suis à ma voiture, de la musique à fond pour oublier mes autres sens qui me crient de me jeter sur le premier venu.

Je tourne sur le chemin de terre qui s'enfonce dans la forêt autour des lacs, et poursuis ma route sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, avant de croiser le regard doré de Ian. Je m'arrête, et il a déjà ouvert ma portière.

_Te voilà

_Désolée, Edward qui m'a retenue...Il est jaloux que je te rejoigne pour chasser.

Nous sourions, et Ian m'embrasse. J'ai le dos collé à la voiture, ses mains sur mes hanches, mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il entraine tout de suite ma langue dans une danse sensuelle, et je gémis en le sentant s'approcher encore plus de moi. Prise entre la voiture et son corps de marbre, je me sens totalement désarticulée, plus guidée que par mon intimité qui le réclame que par ma faim. Ou alors, une faim de lui.

_J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée. Susurre-t-il dans mon oreille.

J'accroche mes doigts dans ses cheveux et tire sa tête en arrière pour souder son regard au mien.

_Tu m'as terriblement manqué.

Il imprime son bassin contre mon ventre, et je me mords la lèvre inférieure, sentant le feu se dérouler dans mes membres.

_Vraiment?

Je garde le silence une seconde, je sais qu'il lit la réponse dans mon regard. Je reprends un minimum mes esprits pour lui lancer

_Avec la nuit dernière, il y avait intérêt, non?

Son regard vacille aux souvenirs de notre nuit, quand nous avions littéralement fait l'amour dans tous les recoins de son appartement.

_En effet, je me serais posé des questions dans le cas contraire. _(N/Caro : c'est bien un mec ça! xD)_

_Macho!

Je le frappe sur la poitrine et il sourit. Nous reprenons une distance respectable quand ma faim se fait sentir par un gargouillement des plus 'tue-l'amour'.

_Et merde!

_Allons-y. Rit-il en m'entrainant à sa suite à travers les arbres.

Nous déambulons côtes à côtes pendant un moment, puis nous parvenons au bord de l'eau.

_Je t'attends ici? Propose-t-il pendant que je retire ma veste et mes chaussures.

J'aime chasser dans les meilleures conditions possibles. J'acquiesce alors qu'il attend ma réponse. Et tout en commençant à courir à petites foulées, je le vois s'installer sur un rocher, les rayons du soleil le reflètent immédiatement. Je m'arrête de l'autre côté du lac, et nos regards se croisent. Je suis à l'ombre, et pourtant, je commence à brûler de l'intérieur. Entre la faim vitale, et la faim de lui.

_Amuse-toi bien. Souris-je, et il hoche vigoureusement la tête.

Je lui fais un signe de la main et m'enfonce entre les arbres.

Le loup, y a rien de tel pour étancher une soif. _(N/Caro : bah voyons, moi j'en prends un tous les jours au p'tit déj ! DD)_

Je passe le bout de ma langue sur mes lèvres, il y reste quelques gouttes de sang de l'animal à mes pieds. Je défais mes mains de sa nuque poilue, et me redresse, repue.

Alors, je me rends compte que la nuit commence à tomber. Les derniers rayons de soleil sont à la cime des arbres, et éclairent le ciel d'un beau dégradé de couleurs. Je fais demi-tour en entendant autour de moi, les derniers animaux rentrer chez eux. C'est une chose que j'entends toujours après une chasse. Mes sens de vampire sont bien plus développés, et j'ai l'impression d'entendre le monde entier. Je saute par-dessus une petite rivière. Mon saut est bien plus puissant que d'habitude. Je sens mes lèvres dessiner un sourire sur mon visage. Je sors toujours grisée de mes chasses.

Alors, même les feuilles et brindilles qui sont accrochées à mes vêtements me font rire. Je les retire prestement tout en continuant ma marche vers le lac où Ian doit m'attendre quand je sens deux bras forts m'attraper par la taille.

Le premier réflexe est d'envoyer valdinguer celui qui fait ça. Je serre mes mains sur les avant-bras, et tout en tirant dessus, je m'écarte et l'envoie voler contre un arbre. Je me mets en position de défense, et me rends compte de celui que j'ai en face de moi.

_Ian! Tu m'as fait peur!

_Je crois bien, oui. Sourit-il en se relevant. Mais tu es diablement sexy quand tu fais ça.

Je me sens bouillir d'un seul coup. Je rebaisse mes bras, et bats des cils

_Ah oui? Diablement comment?

Il prend une démarche féline, et approche de moi. Je déglutis tout en laissant mon regard parcourir son corps. Il a une chemise noire ouverte aux premiers boutons, relevée sur ses biceps, et un jean noir. Je le déshabille des yeux, et je sais qu'il fait de même, à en croire l'incendie dans son regard. _(N/Caro :Bave...)_

_Diablement, à m'en rendre dingue. Répond-il à un pas de moi.

_Hum! Et là, tu es dingue, comment?

Je franchis la distance entre nous, et pose mes lèvres à la base de son cou. Il frémit et ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille. Ma langue fait des arabesques sur sa peau pendant que j'entends un grognement monter dans sa gorge. Je souris et m'attaque tout de suite aux boutons de son jean.

Ian me plaque au sol, et en même temps que ses mains m'ôtent mon t-shirt, sa bouche se pose sur mes seins déjà tendus.

Mes doigts s'accrochent à ses cheveux, je me cambre en sentant ses dents attaquer mes pointes.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis déjà dingue. Souffle-t-il dans mon oreille, et mes jambes s'écartent d'elles-même.

_Alors, prends-moi.

Le baiser qui suit est plein d'urgence. Nous ne sommes plus que des affamés, et plus rien ne compte. Je lui retire sa chemise, il place ses doigts à mon entrée. Nos langues dansent l'une contre l'autre, deux doigts m'assaillent en même temps, et je mords sa lèvre. Nos regards se croisent quand son pouce fait des cercles sur ma petite boule de nerfs. J'halète au rythme de ses doigts dans mon intimité.

_Et toi, combien es-tu dingue?_

_IAN! Tu...Oh continues!

_Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Ness. _

J'ouvre les yeux et quand ses doigts se recourbent en moi, je sens les muscles de mon vagin se contracter. J'enfonce les ongles dans ses épaules, il descend et se retrouve la tête entre mes cuisses. Il capture mon regard, ses doigts imprimant toujours un rythme déjanté, et ses lèvres aspirent mon clito.

_IAAAAANNNNN

L'explosion me laisse complètement pantelante, le sourire aux lèvres. Pendant que mon corps tremble, Ian remonte, sa langue toujours sur ma peau, jusqu'à ma bouche. Il y dépose un baiser léger et recommence à titiller mes seins avec ses doigts, ceux qu'il avait en moi il y a un instant. Encore sous le coup de mon orgasme, je passe les jambes autour de ses hanches, et frotte mes hanches contre son sexe dur. Il prend mes lèvres dans un baiser puissant, et en même temps que sa langue entre dans ma bouche, sa queue vient me remplir.

_Enfin_. Pensé-je en lui transmettant cette pensée, et il n'attend pas.

Ses coups de reins sont profonds dès le début, et mes hanches claquent contre les siennes. Le sol dans mon dos tremble, l'herbe humide crisse contre ma peau.

Ian pose les mains sur mes hanches, il les serre et accélère encore ses coups de butoir. Il me pénètre entièrement, j'ai l'impression qu'il va atteindre le centre de mon corps à force d'être toujours plus profond. J'enserre mes jambes autour de ses hanches, l'angle de pénétration change et nous crions en même temps.

_Plus vite...Ian...

Je tends le cou, ses lèvres s'y jettent et je descends les mains sur ses fesses fuselées. J'y enfonce mes ongles. Je le sens frémir encore plus.

_Ness...Bon sang, t'es si serrée...Je sais que tu viens, là.

_Viens, jouis_

Il passe une main entre nos deux corps, il est à deux doigts de jouir. Mais c'est moi qui y suis avant lui. Son pouce se place sur mon clito et y appuie avec force. Sa langue attrape la mienne dans une danse effrénée. Ses pensées m'électrisent.

_Je veux te voir jouir, je veux voir ton regard si brillant, tes lèvres si tentatrices, et tes seins...Si bandants. Renesmée._

_Oh put...IAN! Je...Encore, tu...

Je redresse la tête et mords son épaule. La réaction de son corps est automatique.

Il se retire de moi, et alors que je vais me plaindre, il remonte ma cuisse sur son côté, et me pénètre avec force. Je suis si serrée, si proche de la jouissance, que j'hurle littéralement.

_Bordel, Ness. J'aime que tu cries mon nom.

Je me resserre autour de lui, et mon bas-ventre semble entièrement liquéfié quand l'explosion se produit.

_IAAANN!

_NESSSSSSSSS!

Nous venons en même temps, et Ian tombe sur moi. Je suis à bout de souffle, le corps tremblant, quelque peu désorientée.

Autour de nous, la nuit est tombée, et je vois les premières étoiles dans le ciel qui s'allument.

_Je t'aime.

Mon cœur s'arrête.

Son regard se noie dans le mien. _(N/Caro : Fait chaud dans le quartier. Mais j'ai plus d'kleenex et crotte alors.)_

**Note: c'est fou les sous que je gagne à la bourse avec Kleenex mdr**

**alors, alors? Ça vous plait?**

**je refais un peu de pub pour le forum où les lémoniaques se retrouvent à toutes heures de la journée, pour le thé comme le diner et le dessert ;) http : / / lovelemon- in -fic .forumactif. Com**

**et un énooooooorme bisou à tous les lémoniaques^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pardonne-moi**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements! Et vos ajouts en favoris^^**

**Onja: patience, ça va viendre, comme dirait Caro ;)**

**Letmesign: y a du monde aussi pour savoir ça...Patience (le mot du jour?xd)**

**LuneBlanche: merci!**

**Ousna: mille pardons de ne pas avoir répondu avant! Oh bah des fois, je fais comme je veux avec les POV lol**

**Marion: un peu plus de Bella? Ça peut se faire...**

**Aujourd'hui, on remercie (ou pas) Jacob-Bill pour ses commentaires très utiles (ou pas). J'attends quand même une review, hein! (exigeante? Peut-être!)**

**Encore et toujours je remercie Caro30, merci gd sœur pour tes conseils et tes commentaires! J'adoooore!**

**Et j'embrasse les Lémoniaques qui se reconnaitront, désolée de ne pas être plus présente, je vais me rattraper ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture^^**

**7-**

**Carlie Renéesmée Swan POV**

_Je t'aime.

Mon cœur s'arrête.

Son regard se noie dans le mien.

C'est main dans la main que Ian et moi retournons en silence vers nos voitures. Nous nous sommes réajustés rapidement, et maintenant je rentre chez moi. Ses mots résonnent à mon oreille, et je ne sais pas comment réagir. _(N/Jacob-bill : pour une fois que c'est le mec qui avoue son amour ! Ne fuis pas Carlie !)_

Alors, oui, je fuis.

Je sors la clé de ma voiture et sans me retourner vers lui, j'ouvre ma portière.

_Ness. Commence-t-il

J'inspire à fond, et le regarde. Il reprend alors

_Je ne voulais pas...Ne t'éloigne pas.

Il s'approche et avant qu'il me touche, je m'installe au volant. Je démarre, et en faisant demi-tour, je croise son regard dans mon rétroviseur.

Bien sûr, c'est étrange de le quitter comme ça, surtout depuis les jours que nous avons passés ensemble. Mais, j'ai besoin de cet espace. Quelques heures.

Tout en retournant en ville, je me flagelle, et m'insurge en même temps. _(N/caro : tu t'en mords les doigts ! ouais ! )_

Je suis bête de fuir quand il m'avoue des sentiments que je connaissais déjà chez lui.

Et il est bête de me dire ça comme ça, sans prévenir! La seule personne à m'avoir dit de tels sentiments est à présent dans le coma._ (N/Jacob-bill : sniff sniff *prend son mouchoir en tissu*)_

_Merde!

Je frappe mon volant et tourne au dernier moment dans ma rue. Les coups de klaxon derrière moi sont violents, et je lance un doigt à celui qui me suit. _(N/Caro : mdr)_

Viens pas me faire chier maintenant!

Je claque la portière, et je claque la porte de la maison. C'est stupide, je sais, mais ça fait du bien.

Je tombe lourdement dans le canapé, et mon regard fixe un point invisible. Alors, seulement, je respire doucement, me forçant au calme.

Dire que cette nuit aurait pu être meilleure que la précédente!

Tout ça à cause de Ian...Et de ma faute, bien sûr.

Pourquoi me suis-je renfermée au moment où Ian m'a dit son amour? C'est simple, j'ai eu peur. Après tout, sortir avec lui, coucher avec lui n'implique aucun avenir. Ça ne peut être qu'une passade. Nous sommes tellement proches que c'est possible**. **_(N/Jacob-Bill : c'est du sexe quoi ! )_

Mais avouer ses sentiments, c'est s'engager. Or, je n'ai pas d'avenir. La seule chose que je fais de mon temps c'est justement me partager entre humain et vampire. Entre ma mère et Ian. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer mes lendemains, alors comment imaginer m'engager encore plus avec Ian? _(N/Caro : Bah réfléchis et tu trouveras.)(N/Spuffy: élémentaire mon cher Watson)_

Je soupire et vais me prendre une douche. Je laisse l'eau me couler dessus. L'herbe dans mes cheveux et sur ma peau s'efface. Mais pas l'odeur subtile de Ian. Je me concentre dessus, le corps tremblant d'un désir que ma tête refuse.

J'ai peur, je le sais. Ce n'est que ça, la peur de l'avenir. Et si je n'étais pas à moitié vampire, je ne serais jamais si angoissée par ma vie dans le monde. Et si je n'étais pas à moitié humaine, je vivrais mes envies sans m'inquiéter de la suite**.**_(N/jacob-bill : avec des si tu referais le monde ma chère Sookie ! ah merde j'me trompe de fic ! )(N/Spuffy: dehors!)_

Je coupe l'eau et m'enroule dans un drap de bain avant de m'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Mes cheveux dégoulinent et je reste immobile. Je sais quoi faire pour mon avenir. Esmée m'y a guidée.

Des études, un métier.

Mais là aussi, c'est de la peur qui me retient. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais vieillir encore. Je ne sais rien sur moi au fond. Et c'est ce qui me bloque aussi.

Soudain, je me redresse, et enfile des sous-vêtements, un jean et un pull avant de foncer chez les Cullen. L'un d'eux en particulier sera ravi par mes interrogations.

Quand je m'arrête devant chez eux, Alice se précipite vers moi et m'enlace.

_Laisse-lui une chance, Carlie.

_Quoi?

_Ian est quelqu'un de bien, il a été maladroit, c'est tout. _(N/Caro : Vas-y tantine ! lol)_

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et prend la main de Jasper qui l'attend. Il me sourit et ils sont bientôt hors de vue. Emmett et Rosalie me passent à côté avec un sourire. Il me semble qu'Emmett veut dire quelque chose, mais que Rose l'en empêche. J'ai quand même le droit à un clin d'œil alors qu'ils s'éloignent. Je passe la porte de la maison, et retrouve Edward, Esmée et Carlisle dans le salon.

_Bonjour, ma chérie. Esmée vient m'embrasser et m'entraîne à sa suite sur le canapé.

_Je ne veux pas déranger.

_Oh! Les autres partent chasser maintenant, ils ne tiennent plus. Assure-t-elle

_D'accord.

_Tu n'as pas l'air bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demande Edward par la pensée._

Je croise son regard. Je m'aperçois qu'il a les mâchoires serrées et les épaules tendues. Quelque chose me dit qu'il a compris que c'était Ian. Et il n'a pas l'air enchanté.

Je me tourne vers Carlisle, lui aussi m'observe.

_Je...J'aimerais vous parler, seule à seul.

_Bien sûr, Carlie. Allons dans mon bureau.

Il se lève et tout en l'imitant, Edward propose

_Je peux aller lui dire deux mots. _(N/Caro : c'est sûr que ça va certainement arranger le choses ! Merci papa)_

Je me tourne vers lui, choquée.

_C'est pas sa faute, c'est moi.

_Tu ne vas pas bien parce qu'il a dit ou fait quelque chose...

_Tu ne sais même pas ce qui se passe**! **_(N/Jacob-bill : Ba nan papa est pas médium, il lit juste dans les pensées !)_

Nous sommes face à face, courroucés pour des raisons différentes. Lui parce qu'il croit que Ian m'a blessée ou pire, et moi parce qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Esmée se place près de moi alors que je vois le regard qu'échangent Edward et Carlisle. Ils parlent par la pensée.

_Tu as le droit de ne pas tout nous dire, Ness. Nous le savons. Edward, laissons-leur quelques instants. Demande Esmée d'une voix calme.

Edward garde le contact visuel avec moi pendant une seconde, puis, il s'éloigne de son côté. Je l'entends courir entre les arbres. Alors, Esmée sort sans plus rien dire.

_Je suis désolée. Dis-je en me tournant vers Carlisle.

Il sourit.

_Je crois qu'aucun de vous ne sait comment se comporter encore. Ça passera. Nous montons? _(N/Caro : oui je crois ! lol)_

J'acquiesce et le suis dans son bureau. Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je monte à l'étage depuis que je viens ici. Depuis près d'un mois. J'entre dans la pièce, toujours aussi impressionnée par l'espace et la décoration délicate. Ici, toutefois, l'agencement du bureau en verre et des fauteuils est déterminé par l'immense bibliothèque sur deux pans de murs. Mes yeux y sont immédiatement attirés et les titres que je déchiffre sont aussi divers qu'ils puissent l'être. Un bonheur sans nom cet endroit.

_En quoi puis-je t'aider?

Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé en cuir, le long de la baie vitrée. Je reste à contempler les arbres par-dessus son épaule. Il me laisse le temps d'assembler mes idées. Je repose le regard sur lui, il attend, les jambes croisées, les mains sur ses genoux.

_L'autre jour, quand vous m'avez emmenée à l'hôpital après l'arrivée des Volturi, vous avez certainement dû prendre des info sur moi. Du sang, ou je ne sais quoi.

_En effet, j'espérais trouver des informations te concernant en tant que fille d'un vampire et d'une humaine.

_Qu'avez-vous trouvé?

Je me penche vers lui, attendant ses paroles avec impatience.

_Comme pour tout le monde, tu as des caractéristiques génétiques de tes deux parents.

_Mais?

_Mais, c'est surtout un élément que tu tiens de Bella. Et puisque c'est le sang qui maintient en vie, c'est normal.

_Vous ne savez rien concernant ma vie?

_Je ne suis pas devin, Carlie**. **_(N/Jacob-Bill : nan juste médecin !)(N/Spuffy: tu es le maillon faible!)_

Je me renfrogne. Peut-être aurais-je dû poser la question à Alice. Il cherche mon regard, et reprend

_Mais, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur un enfant né d'un vampire et d'une humaine.

Là, il m'intéresse. Je me redresse et l'incite à continuer.

_Il en existe d'autres. Peu, mais je pense pouvoir en repérer un dans le pays.

_Où?

_Il vivrait plutôt sur la frontière mexicaine, mais, Carlie, rien ne dit qu'il veuille te parler.

_Nous sommes pareils, Carlisle, et puis j'ai besoin de savoir. Au pire, je ferai une incursion dans son esprit, et...

Il pose la main sur mon avant-bras comme pour me retenir

_Laisse-moi faire, veux-tu? Je peux trouver des informations, mais...Pourquoi, soudain, cette question te préoccupe-t-elle?

Je détourne le regard.

_'Je t'aime'_

_C'est Ian, n'est-ce pas?

Je soupire.

_Oui. Et non.

Je me lève et fais les cent pas.

_Il...Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. _(N/Caro : Ô mon dieu quelle horreur comment a t-il osé ! mdr)(N/Jacob-Bill : tu l'as dit Caro : comment a-t-il pu ?)_

_C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non? Si tu t'inquiètes pour Edward, il ne dira rien, rassure-toi.

_Non, je n'y pense même pas! Carlisle, je n'ai pas d'existence.

Je me montre du doigt, les yeux dans les siens.

_Je n'ai rien fait ces huit dernières années, à part me battre contre des vampires, contre moi-même et contre maman!

_Carlie, je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour te dire ça, mais, tout ce que tu as vécu, ce n'est pas vain. Tu es perdue, et c'est normale. Tu as juste besoin de choisir ce que tu comptes faire de ta vie

_Mais quelle vie? Je vieillis, Carlisle! Chaque seconde je vieillis bien plus que n'importe quel humain! Vous savez ce que ceux qui me connaissent pensent? Que je suis malade. La Progéria! Rien que ça_! (N/Caro : Aie ! pas cool comme maladie !)_

_Un peu excessif, je te le concède. Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que tu n'as pas le droit de vivre ce que tu souhaites. Tu l'aimes?

_Euh...Je...

Depuis quand je parle de ça avec mon grand-père en fait?

Il attend ma réponse. Je croise et décroise les doigts, mal à l'aise.

_Je crois. Finis-je par avouer à demi-mot_.(N/Caro : et ben on y arrive ! merci papy !)_

_Alors, va le voir, dis-lui tes peurs, et nous allons travailler sur cet autre demi-vampire pour apprendre un maximum de choses. Mais que veux-tu savoir? Et surtout, qu'es-tu prête à savoir?

_Tout! Je veux tout savoir. Comment je fais pour vivre? Comment il vit, lui?

_Surement comme toi, entre vie humaine et vie de vampire.

_Mais combien de temps? Et puis, comment expliquer les vieillissements? Je ne me sens pas capable de déménager dès que j'aurai le malheur de prendre de l'âge. Je connais cette ville et ses environs par cœur, je suis chez moi, ici. Chicago, c'est ma ville, Carlisle. _(N/Caro : la ville de papa comme c'est trognon, autant si j'm'installe là-bas...Edward *sifflot*)_

Il pose les mains sur mes épaules, et soude son regard doré au mien.

_Quelle est la première chose que tu ferais si tu étais entièrement humaine? A moins que ça soit entièrement vampire que tu préfèrerais être?

_Euh...La littérature. et...Je rougis doucement avant d'avouer. Et être avec Ian. Je ne me vois pas sans lui.

Carlisle retire ses bras, et sourit.

_Alors, je crois que nous pouvons au moins arranger la première partie. Et puis, rien ne t'empêche d'étudier la littérature.

_Mais...

_Il n'y a pas de mais.

_Un gros mais, oui! Maman est à l'hôpital et je ne peux pas...

_La laisser seule?

Il secoue la tête.

_Esmée m'a dit qu'elle avait eu une conversation avec toi à ce propos. Carlie, Bella sera furieuse en sachant le temps que tu as passé près d'elle. Et puis tu as une mine affreuse. Tu as besoin de décompresser. Alors fais moi le plaisir d'oublier tes angoisses, et de t'aérer. Elle ne t'en voudra pas si tu n'es pas 24H/24 à son chevet.

Je grimace et vais me planter devant la baie vitrée. Je pince l'arête de mon nez entre mon pouce et mon index. _(N/Caro tout son père !) _Il a raison. Ils ont raison. Mais tout de même. C'est difficile de l'avouer.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

_Seule toi peut le savoir, Carlie. Que veux-tu, au fond de toi?

J'inspire à fond, et pose les yeux au dehors. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin de me perdre.

Je me retourne vers lui, et le remercie rapidement. Avant que je ne sorte de la pièce il m'arrête

_Dois-je faire ces recherches?

_Oui. S'il vous plait. J'ai quand même besoin de savoir certaines choses.

_A une condition.

Je me tourne, un sourcil relevé.

_Que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, et que tu me dises tu.

Il sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de le lui rendre.

_Merci, Carlisle.

Je ressors de la maison, plus légère que lors de mon entrée. Je regarde l'heure

_L'heure de faire un petit massacre. Décrété-je en montant dans ma voiture.

A peine trente minutes plus tard, je me gare au même endroit que la veille avec Ian. Tout en partant à l'opposé du lac, vers les hauts arbres touffus, j'ai le cœur qui bat plus vite aux souvenirs de la veille.

_Je t'aime._

Je soupire et accélère pour atteindre une vitesse de croisière.

_Il a été maladroit_.

_Je suis déjà dingue._

_J'aime que tu viennes me voir quand tu en as besoin._

Je me perds dans mes souvenirs avec lui. Son soutien, les moments où il me fait rire, où mon cœur part en vrille rien qu'à un de ses regards.

Je sais que je suis aussi accro à lui qu'il l'est de moi. Et là, maintenant, tout de suite, je décide que personne ne nous séparera. Et mes peurs encore moins!

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je slalome entre les arbres. Je repère une odeur et la suis jusqu'à déboucher sur une route, un motel est à proximité. Je ralentis mes pas, et écoute les bruits alentour. Je cherche à repérer l'odeur que j'ai suivie. Une odeur de vampire avec du sang sur les mains.

Et puis, je le vois. Il avance vers le motel, et j'aime pas ça. Il est trop excité pour son propre bien. Je sors du couvert des arbres, et le laisse détecter ma présence. Il se retourne d'un bloc, les lèvres déjà retroussées sur ses dents. Je m'arrête et croise son regard rouge sang. Je fais abstraction des battements un peu désordonnés de mon cœur -réaction humaine à la vision d'un vampire de son genre-,_ (N/Jacob-Bill : ça sent le roussi !)_

_Alors, vieux, t'as décidé de t'attaquer à qui ce soir? Un couple de papy-mamie? Ou peut-être bien de quelques étudiants?

_Quelque chose me dit que ce soir, c'est repas de roi. Un demi-vampire, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas croisé.

Donc, rectification faite, il s'agit d'un vampire âgé. Par conséquent puissant. Et il a vu que j'avais réagi. D'autres demi-vampires?

Il avance doucement, hypnotisant.

_Ferme la bouche, tu baves. Lancé-je en reculant d'un pas vers la forêt. _(N/Caro : Non ça c'est moi devant Edward !)_

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre mes mouvements. Quand enfin, les arbres nous isolent un peu, je me concentre sur son esprit. C'est plutôt compliqué quand la majorité de mon cerveau s'intéresse à ce qu'il peut bien savoir sur les demi-vampires.

_Les demi-vampires? Je vois pas.

Il sourit, ou grimace, selon le point de vue.

_Y a des bruits qui courent sur toi. Tu joues avec le feu. Mais ce soir, tu as trouvé ton maître.

_Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire!

_Justement, j'espère que non. Ricane-t-il.

Je déglutis, cherchant un moyen d'apprendre ce qui m'intéresse, tout en le réduisant à mourir. Pour le coup, le lance-flamme de Josh me serait bien utile.

_Tu m'emmènes encore loin, comme ça?

_Jusqu'où veux-tu aller?

_Tu as raison. Finissons-en.

En une seconde, il est à ma droite. Une de ses mains s'enroule autour de mon bras, alors que les doigts de l'autre cherchent à maintenir mon menton. Je me baisse, envoie un coup de poing dans ses parties, et il me lâche. Alors je me concentre de toute mon énergie, je serre sa tête entre les étaux de mes doigts, et cogne sa tête contre le sol. Je lui envoie des images plein la tête, il grogne, et ses mains tentent de me défaire de lui, mais je tiens bon.

_Où ça, des demi-vampires? _(N/Caro : elle perd jamais l'nord la p'tite)_

Je soude mon regard au sien. Je sais que sur un vampire, le regard hypnotisant d'un autre vampire a peu de chance de réussir. Alors en étant un demi-vampire! Mais je m'acharne quand même. L'idée qu'il ait réussi à tuer d'autres comme moi me révolte, surtout parce qu'ils ne pourront pas m'aider à connaître des choses sur ce que je suis. Egoïste? Et fière de l'être.

_Où ça?

Je cogne sa tête encore au sol. Ses yeux tournent dans leurs orbites. Alors, je lis son esprit. Il n'y a que du sang, des massacres, des viols et encore du sang. Je cesse de respirer, j'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas ce que je veux absolument trouver. Quand soudain une image en particulier revient dans son esprit en rapport avec mes questions, je sens l'euphorie couler dans mes veines.

L'Oklahoma.

Sans plus d'attention, je relâche mes muscles, et il en profite pour se relever. Il est sonné, et m'envoie contre un tronc d'arbre.

_Comment as-tu fait ça?

_Si on se connaissait mieux, je suis sûr que je te le dirais.

_Tu es pire que l'autre chien. D'accord, on va jouer alors. Tu cherches sur les demi-vampires, laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose. Vous n'êtes que des bâtards de luxe. Et d'une facilité déconcertante à tuer. Mais votre chair a un goût exquis. Ça compense.

Sans un geste pour prévenir, il se jette sur moi. Ses lèvres déjà à la base de mon cou. Je plaque mes mains sur ses épaules, et utilise ma vitesse pour inverser la situation. Il écarquille les yeux, et je sens deux bras m'attraper sous les aisselles et en un second geste arracher la tête à ce vampire.

_Edward!

_Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais seule à te battre contre un vampire?

Il est aussi énervé que moi.

_Je fais mon boulot, figures-toi! C'est pour ça que Ian me paie!

_Alors, il est temps que tu reprennes des études. _(N/Caro : bien dit papa ! Go Edward !)_

_Qu...Quoi?

_J'ai lu dans l'esprit d'Esmée et Carlisle. Renéesmée, bon sang, tu ne peux pas continuer à perdre ton temps ainsi**.**_(N/Jacob-Bill : faut toujours écouter son papa !)_

J'ouvre la bouche, prête à répliquer que ça ne le concerne pas. Mais en même temps, il est d'accord avec les autres, et j'ai décidé il y a quelques minutes de faire ma vie, avec Ian, mais aussi des études.

_J'avais besoin de me défouler. Me calmé-je.

_Tu ne peux pas faire un truc de filles? Une soirée entre filles, même? _(N/Caro : avec des mecs ? Euh ok je sors)(N/Spuffy: mais non reviens!)_

Je le vois grimacer à la perspective. J'hausse les épaules et désigne le corps du vampire.

_Merci. Mais j'avais le contrôle.

_J'ai vu ça. Je crois que c'est juste mon côté protecteur qui est revenu à la charge. Tu te débrouilles bien.

_Remercie Ian et Josh pour ça.

Comme prévu, il grimace au prénom de mon petit-ami.

_Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien?

Je sais qu'il ne parle pas de ce combat.

_J'en suis sûre. J'ai juste eu un coup de panique.

_Et Carlisle t'a aidé à l'apaiser?

_Il est de bon conseil.

Tout en parlant, nous retournons vers ma voiture.

_Tu me surveillais, n'est-ce pas?

_Non. Je passais par là pour rejoindre les autres à la chasse.

_Et bien, je ne te retiens pas. _(N/Caro : Rho c'est tendu entre eux ! Va y avoir du boulot !)_

Je commence déjà à monter dans ma voiture. Il me tient ma portière.

_Fais attention à toi, Renéesmée.

J'acquiesce et démarre pour rentrer chez moi. Je suis couverte d'herbe et de terre. _(N/Caro : ouais mais aucun rapport avec le batifollage cette fois! mdr)_

Le lendemain matin, j'ouvre la porte de la clinique au moment où mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche et salue les infirmières qui sont dans le hall.

_Allô?

_Bon anniversaire, Carlie.

_Mamie, ce que je suis contente**. **_(N/Jacob-Bill : oh c'est mignon ! c'est bientôt le mien aussi! Ok, rien à voir, je sors ! )_

J'entre dans la chambre de maman, et m'empresse de lui prendre la main. Son pouce frotte doucement le dos de ma main au point que j'en oublie de respirer, les yeux fixés dessus. Maman...Soufflé-je en scrutant son visage qui n'a pas changé d'expression.

_Quoi? Que se passe-t-il? S'inquiète Renée à l'autre bout du fil, et je secoue la tête pour me concentrer sur elle.

_Euh...Je crois...Maman frotte son pouce sur ma main.

_Elle? Carlie, c'est...Il n'y a pas de mot...Mais depuis quand?

J'entends les sanglots dans sa voix. Alors je me souviens que je ne l'ai pas prévenue.

_Oh mamie, c'est plus que ça! Pardon, je ne t'ai pas appelé, mais j'ai été submergée. Maman bouge les doigts, et elle réagit quand on lui parle. Je viens d'arriver à son chevet, et elle a serré mes doigts en bougeant son pouce.

_Bella.

J'entends qu'elle retire le combiné de son oreille. J'ai les larmes aux yeux aussi.

_J'ai besoin de toi, maman.

Mes sanglots se bloquent dans ma gorge quand je vois ses paupières se plisser.

_Maman, mamie, elle a bougé les paupières...Elle!

Je sauterais bien de joie, mais je préfère attendre. Attendre qu'elle me voit sauter de joie. Alors je me penche sur son torse, et je pose son bras sur mon épaule. _(N/Caro : moi aussi...)_

_Carlie, dis-moi tout...Je...Oh mon dieu! Phil est en train de réserver le premier avion. Je dois être là. Elle va avoir besoin de soutien, et puis...Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt?

Je souris en levant les yeux vers maman.

_Il y a eu beaucoup de choses, mamie. La première...Tu te souviens d'Edward et sa famille? Les Cullen.

_Bien sûr...Ils étaient sensés se marier s'il n'y avait pas eu de difficultés.

Et je me souviens que maman n'a pas raconté à Renée pour son enlèvement. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle avait réellement dit, d'ailleurs.

_Oui, et bien...Ils sont à Chicago.

_Ah oui? Depuis quand? Pourquoi?

J'inspire avant de répondre.

_Ils ont su pour maman, et...Ils ont voulu me connaître par la même occasion.

Ce n'était pas la plus stricte vérité, mais ça s'en rapprochait.

_C'est très bien, j'ai toujours su que Bella ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. J'ai beaucoup déploré la séparation. Il lui fera du bien, j'en suis sûr. _(N/Caro : Ô oui du bien *bave*)_

_J'espère. En tout cas, il a l'air vraiment...Intéressé à l'aider.

_Je comprends que tu ne m'aies pas appelée si vite. Mais, donc, les autres empêchements? Insiste-t-elle.

_J'ai été embarquée par les Cullen? Je suis vraiment désolée, mamie.

_Tu te rends compte que je vais venir très vite quand même?

_J'espère bien. Ça fait longtemps en plus.

_Oui.

Et nous savons toutes les deux que ça date des premières semaines de coma de maman.

_Bon, dis-moi un peu comment tu t'entends avec les Cullen? Ce n'est pas trop dur?

_Non, ils sont sympas. C'est plutôt moi qui ne suis pas des plus agréables. Tu me connais.

_Oui, tu as tes moments. Mais ça passera en vieillissant.

Un silence gêné s'installe un instant. La question de l'âge a été souvent un problème pour maman, pour moi c'est bien sur ce qui fait ma vie. Et suite à cette remarque de Renée, je sais qu'elle me demande l'âge que j'ai en apparence.

_J'ai décidé de réfléchir à une inscription à l'université, mamie.

_Mais c'est génial! Tu as l'âge, alors?

_Oui, autour des dix-huit ans.

_Et tu veux faire quoi?

_Je ne sais pas encore. J'adore toujours autant la littérature.

_Ah oui, je me rappelle de tes dernières vacances avec nous. Tu passais ton temps dans la chaise longue au soleil avec une pile de livres à côté de toi.

_Oula! Le soleil! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas sûr de me souvenir de ce que c'est. Et encore moins les livres.

_C'est dommage. Mais tu vas vite te rattraper! Tu as encore les vacances d'été pour t'y remettre. Et puis quand Bella ira mieux, vous pourrez venir passer un peu de temps ici.

_J'adorerais. Ça me manque.

_Tu me manques, aussi.

J'entends alors Phil qui prévient que leur avion décolle à la tombée de la nuit.

_Je vous dis à ce soir, alors?

_Non, ma chérie. On va prendre un hôtel, nous te retrouverons demain matin à la maison?

_Oui. Ca sera super. À demain alors, bon vol.

_Je t'embrasse, Carlie. Et Phil aussi.

Nous raccrochons alors.

_Mamie et Phil viennent. Ne lâche pas, maman. On veut tous te voir comme avant. Je veux que tu me vois à la fac**.**_(N/Jacob-Bill : *sanglote* c'est si beau !)_

Elle serre ma main dans la sienne et je souris. J'appuie mon visage sur son oreiller, mon souffle soulève les quelques mèches qui y sont installées.

_Je t'aime, maman. Reviens.

Je plie son bras pour que sa main soit près de son épaule, et je reste immobile. J'écoute son cœur battre, et je vois sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme régulier, calme. Je me cale dessus, je me libère l'esprit.

Au-delà du lit, je vois la pluie qui commence à tomber dehors. Je soupire et me redresse.

_Je dois y aller, maman. Tu sais, avec Ian, j'ai pas été très sympa hier. Je crois que je dois m'excuser. _(N/Caro : c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! xD)_

Alors, contre toute attente, ce que j'attendais depuis tant de mois, se produisit.

_Maman.

Cette fois je vais sauter de joie. _(N/Caro : elle est réveillée ! Elle est réveillée * danse du culcul et saute dans la pièce* )(N/Spuffy: aha! la suite au prochain numéro^^)(N/Jacob-Bill :enfinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! court dans toute sa chambre en jouant du tam tam !)_

**Note: vous avez aimé les deux dingues de service? Dites-moi tout et on reprendra peut-être les mêmes pour recommencer ;)**

**à la semaine prochaine avec ce qu'on attend depuis un moment...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pardonne-moi**

**Et me revoilà avec une suite, et nouvelle surprise ;)**

**Je tiens à vous remercier, sans vous, je n'écrirai plus! Alors merci aux ajouts en favoris et alertes, je compte sur vous^^**

**Ensuite, je répondrais aux quelques reviews anonymes:**

**petitefilledusud: et merci à toi de me lire! Tout cela dans ce chapitre, dis moi vite ce que tu en penses**

**onja: mis du temps? Moi? Je vois pas lol j'espère que ça répond à tes attentes ;)**

**marion: ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci**

**fanny: malheureusement, je t'ai écoutée, du coup les filles sont de retour...lol**

**eliloulou: désolée, pas le temps de le faire par mail, alors par ici lol. Tu es fin prête pour la suite, tant mieux! Attache ta ceinture et c'est parti ;)**

**Enfin, je remercie encore et toujours ma gd sœur d'amouuuurrrrr sans qui les chapitres n'existeraient pas. Caro j'adore tes commentaires! Jacob-bill, un peu moins...ou pas lol. Merci les filles.**

**De même, mes très chers lémoniaques, je vous embrasse fort!**

**J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que ce chapitre contient enfin la conversation que vous avez été si nombreuses à me réclamer entre Edward et Bella. Dites moi donc ce que vous en pensez.**

**Très bonne lecture.**

**8-**

**Bella POV **_(N/Caro : quel plaisir de la retrouver ! Lol)(N/Spuffy: elle a manqué à qui d'autre?)_

_Je dois y aller, maman. Tu sais, avec Ian, j'ai pas été très sympa hier. Je crois que je dois m'excuser. _(N/Caro : ouais pas cool la Ness sur ce coup ! )_

J'entends le tremblement dans la voix de Renéesmée. Je plisse les paupières. Elle ne m'a pas dit. Pourtant, il me semble que depuis le début elle me dit tout.

Je tourne la tête vers elle et croise son regard choqué.

_Maman.

Je souris. Je la vois.

Je me suis retrouvée.

_Maman, tu m'entends? (_N/Jacob-bill : nan je suis devenue sourde !_ )_(N/Spuffy: euh pas aux dernières nouvelles^^)_

Elle s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit, son regard humide. Je serre mes doigts sur sa main. J'aimerais lui dire que oui. Mais je n'y arrive pas. _(N/Caro : ça va viendre ! DD)_

Et puis, je réalise l'endroit où je suis. Ou plutôt l'endroit où je ne suis pas. Où suis-je?

Je regarde autour de moi, à la fenêtre, il pleut. Les murs sont blancs et j'ai quelque chose dans la gorge. J'y mets tout de suite les mains. Je manque d'air.

_Non, non, maman, ne touche à rien. Laisse-moi appeler l'infirmière avant de te faire mal.

Ma fille pose ses mains sur les miennes, sur mes épaules. Elle sourit, une larme s'échappe de ses yeux. Je l'essuie dans un sourire rassurant. Elle a changé. Elle a vieilli. Je me rappelle encore de la petite fille qu'elle était ce jour-là, dans la salle de bain. Et puis, je me souviens aussi de ce qui s'est passé.

Renéesmée m'avait attaquée. J'avais perdu connaissance rapidement. Et depuis, plus rien. _(N/Jacob-bill : méchante fille ! méchante fille !)_

_Pardonne-moi, maman. Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais...

Je pose la main sur sa joue et attire sa tête sur mon cœur. Elle pleure en silence, tenant ma main fermement dans la sienne, son regard soudé au mien. Je secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Je n'avais jamais été très méfiante, toujours trop confiante. Ça m'avait apporté des ennuis. Mais aussi l'homme que j'aimais depuis longtemps.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, et je reconnais la personne. C'est Chloé, elle m'avait aidée à la naissance de Renéesmée.

_Bella, ça fait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu les yeux ouverts!

Elle pose la main sur mon épaule, échange un regard avec ma fille et lui sourit.

_Je vais vérifier ses constantes. Est-ce que vous parlez?

J'essaie de faire sortir un son de ma bouche, mais je n'y parviens pas. Je ne sais même pas si je l'ai ouverte.

_Ce n'est rien. Un petit contre-temps. Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter. Ça va revenir. Tu lui as mis les bras comme ça, ou c'est elle?

_Elle m'a prise dans ses bras.

Je souris à ma fille et à Chloé.

_Alors, vérifions si vous bougez les jambes, Bella. Tu permets, Carlie?

Ma fille me regarde, quêtant une réponse. Je la garde une seconde de plus contre moi. Puis je laisse ma main glisser sur sa joue, je touche ses cheveux. Aussi soyeux que ceux de son père. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée. Il m'avait semblé l'entendre. Il me manque tellement. _(N/Caro : ça y'est je pleure)(N/Spuffy: tiens, un mouchoir)_

J'inspire profondément et laisse Renéesmée s'écarter du lit. Chloé me prévient qu'elle va retirer les draps. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je sens le froid s'engouffrer dans le lit.

_C'est bon signe, Bella. Vous avez gardé vos réflexes. Vous pouvez bouger les pieds? Plier les orteils?

Je m'exécute à chacune de ses demandes. Même si j'ai moins de force dans mes gestes avec le côté gauche, c'est avec plaisir que je ressens mon corps à nouveau. Il m'a échappé depuis si longtemps.

_C'est bien maman. Tu vas voir, tu vas bientôt courir le marathon!

Je souris devant son enthousiasme. Et puis, je désigne à Chloé le tuyau qui me permet de respirer. Elle acquiesce.

_Bien, c'est parfait. Je vais chercher le médecin. On va s'en occuper. Attendez une minute.

J'accepte. Je n'en suis plus à une minute près.

Et d'ailleurs, combien de temps ai-je passé dans cette chambre?

_Quoi? Tu as mal, maman?

Je secoue la tête. Et je montre son poignet, où je vois une montre.

_L'heure?

J'écarquille les yeux, pour lui signifier que c'est plus que ça que je veux.

_La date? On est...C'est le jour de mon anniversaire, maman. Le 15mai.

Je fronce les sourcils. On était plus tard que ça. Je me souviens de son précédent anniversaire. Et puis soudain, je me demande combien d'anniversaire j'ai loupé. J'entends alors un BIP affolé au-dessus de moi. _(N/Caro :zen Bells ! Respire !)_

_Ce n'est rien, maman. C'est ton cœur. Reste calme. Ça fait...Ca fait un an, maman. Je suis désolée, tellement...

Je l'interromps en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche. Un an. En un an, elle avait tellement changé. C'était une jeune femme à présent que j'avais devant moi.

Le médecin et Chloé arrivent alors. Le premier me sourit et me félicite. Il m'aide à me redresser contre mes oreillers et puis, il décide qu'il est temps de me retirer le tuyau de respiration. C'est absolument atroce, rapide, mais douloureux.

_Ca fait un moment, Bella, qu'il est là, c'est pour ça. Me rassure Chloé en me voyant mal à l'aise.

Je ferme les yeux et réapprends à respirer doucement. D'abord ça brûle, et puis je m'habitue. Je déglutis.

_C'est bien maman. Je savais que tu reviendrais.

Renéesmée me tient la main et je me tourne vers elle.

Renéesmée. Elle m'a manquée. Elle est ma lumière, celle qui me tient en vie après ce que j'ai souffert. _(N/Caro : *utilise une serviette de bain pour essuyer ses yeux *)(N/jacob-bill : attends jt'en pique un bout Caro, la c'est trop !)_

_Le docteur O'Neils viendra vous voir demain matin. Me prévient le médecin de garde. Je crois que sur son badge, c'est Simons qu'il y a d'écrit.

_Reposez vous Bella, vous avez fait le plus dur.

Elle serre ma main et sort de la pièce.

_Bon sang, pince-moi, maman. Rit Renéesmée et je fixe mon regard sur elle.

Elle a son sourire. Et ses yeux sont brillants, elle a du manger il n'y a pas longtemps. Je serre mes doigts autour de sa main. Mais je me sens repartir. J'essaie de rester éveillée. Les ténèbres reviennent quand même.

_Dors, maman. Tu te réveilleras plus tard. Je te le promets.

Elle se penche et embrasse mon front.

Ma petite fille. Mon cadeau le plus précieux. Une larme roule sur ma joue quand je ferme les yeux. Je t'aime Renéesmée.

**Carlie Renéesmée POV**

Maman s'est endormie. Je garde sa main dans la mienne, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Elle s'est réveillée, nous avons presque parlé.

Je pose la main sur son bras gauche, Chloé et moi avons bien vu qu'elle avait grimacé en le bougeant. Même sa jambe gauche paraissait plus tendue. Un contre-temps, avais-je lu dans les pensées de Chloé.

Oui, un simple contre-temps.

Son sommeil a l'air calme et je me surprends à être entièrement apaisée. Autour de moi, les infirmières et les médecins font leur ronde.

Je me lève.

_Dors bien maman, à ce soir.

J'embrasse son front et pars en silence de la chambre.

_Je passerai la voir un peu plus tard. M'informe Maggie, l'infirmière en chef.

_Merci.

_Reposez-vous un peu, Carlie.

J'acquiesce. Oui, l'angoisse pour maman a cédé la place au réconfort et à la fatigue. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans d'un coup. Mais avant de rentrer, j'ai une chose à faire. _(N/Caro : *se frotte les mains ! Au chic alors ! On va voir Ian de très près !*)(N/Spuffy: voyeuse!)_

Je démarre ma voiture, et tourne les yeux vers la chambre en face de celle de maman. C'est comme si je regardais la sienne. Mon cœur s'emballe de joie dans ma poitrine.

Elle est réveillée.

Mes yeux commencent à me piquer à nouveau. Je pose la tête sur mon volant. Mes nerfs craquent. J'ai emmagasiné tant de peurs , de culpabilité que j'ai longtemps cru ne jamais m'en sortir. Et maintenant, ici, dans les légères éclaircies de cette journée, tout disparaît et laisse place à la force. Je sais que ça sera dur. Dur pour maman, pour moi, pour mes parents. Mais après tout, tout est possible.

L'espoir renait en moi et je me trouve bête à pleurer ainsi. Je souris, peut-être comme une débile, mais je souris et j'enclenche la première.

En quelques minutes je me gare devant le bureau. J'y sens des présences. Je redresse les épaules, et jette un œil à mon reflet dans le rétro. Une cata, exceptée cette lumière dans mes yeux. J'inspire à fond et pénètre dans le bâtiment.

_Salut toi, tu tombes à pique pour une bagarre à Seattle. Annonce Josh en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

_Sans moi, Josh. Maman s'est réveillée. _(N/Caro : et merde ! Moi j'aime les bastons !)_

Il arrête ce qu'il fait et me prend dans ses bras.

_Qui est-ce qui avait raison? Prends soin d'elle, Ness.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et après avoir serré une dernière fois mon épaule, il part.

Alors je me tourne vers la porte de son bureau. Je sais qu'il attend que je vienne. Après tout, c'est normal. J'inspire et expire avant d'avancer. _(N/Jacob-bill : allez Ness ! allez Ness ! *applaudis dans ses mains*)_

Il est assis dans son fauteuil, le regard fixe. Quand je referme la porte derrière moi, il capte mon regard et j'arrête de respirer. Je lis ses sentiments dans ses yeux. Amour, hésitation. _(N/Caro: Ah l'amour c'est pas simple !)(N/jacob-bill : J'dirais même plus Caro ! j'dirais même plus !)_

_Je n'avais pas à partir comme ça. Commencé-je sans préambule

_Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

_Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je le lis en toi depuis assez longtemps comme ça. C'était idiot de ma part.

Je fais un pas en signe de reddition. Il passe entre son bureau et moi. Nous nous regardons toujours les yeux dans les yeux.

_Alors pourquoi?

_J'ai eu peur. J'ai peur de ce qui m'est réservé.

_Tu as eu peur de ce que cela impliquait.

Je déglutis et acquiesce. Je rêve de sentir ses bras autour de ma taille. _(N/Caro : moi aussi ! Oups j'm'égare ! Lol)_

_Tu as eu des réponses?

_Oui et non. J'ai plutôt pris une décision.

Cette fois encore, je m'approche de lui. Un seul pas nous sépare. C'est à lui de le franchir. Il le fait et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Ses pouces tournent sur mes poignets. Alors que mon corps anticipe d'autres touchers, j'ai la gorge sèche _**(**__N/Jacob-bill : Ro c'est mignon ! encore ! oui j'ai dit encore !)_

_Je ne laisserai rien m'éloigner de toi, encore moins des peurs irraisonnées_**.**__(N/jacob-bill : ouais on est chez les bisounours ! __J__)_

Ses lèvres sont soudain à quelques millimètres des miennes. Ma respiration se fait alors encore plus erratique. Nos souffles se mêlent. Notre dernière séparation a été des plus décevantes, blessantes.

_Je t'aime, Ian. _(N/Caro : je fonds…)_

_Tu n'es pas oblig...

Mes lèvres trouvent les siennes et il me serre contre lui. Passionnées nos langues s'unissent dans une danse sensuelle. Je gémis en crochetant mes mains autour de sa nuque. Les siennes défont les boutons de ma chemise. Et quand je manque d'air, il laisse des baisers mouillés sur mon cou

_J'ai cru devenir fou

_Embrasse-moi

Il obéit en posant ses mains sur mes seins. Ses doigts froids les massent avec application, avant que sa bouche ne prenne le relais. Les mains dans ses cheveux, je me cambre. Je savoure mon sang qui bout dans mes veines.

_Ne repars jamais comme ça. Exige-t-il en léchant mon téton droit et faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'à la fermeture éclaire de mon jean. _(N/Caro : Oups ! Tu viens de me perdre spuffy !)(N/Spuffy: remets ta culotte!)_

_Ian...Gémis-je en sentant ses mains s'appliquer sous mes fesses.

Il me soulève et m'assoit sur le rebord du bureau. Rapidement, il fait voler l'écran de l'ordinateur, et les stylos par terre. Alors il reprend notre baiser, et j'attaque son t-shirt avec hâte. Il s'écarte le temps de l'ôter, et s'agenouille entre mes cuisses qu'il entrouvre avec douceur. Je gémis, et penche la tête en arrière, les mains dans ses cheveux.

_Déjà si trempée (N/jacob-bill : commence à avoir chaud !)_

_Hummm

Ses doigts froids pénètrent mon intimité en même temps que sa langue tourne sur mon clitoris. J'avance les hanches contre son visage, mes jambes enserrent ses épaules. Sa caresse s'accélère, et il pompe en moi. Il vient me chercher, un troisième doigt s'ajoute aux deux autres, et je sens la vague s'élever de plus en plus dans mon corps.

_Oh oui, comme ça!

Je me penche en arrière, mes hanches roulent autour de sa main, je me mords la lèvre inférieure et me raidis au moment de ma jouissance. Je me resserre autour de lui, et grogne de plaisir. Ian laisse ses doigts immobiles un instant, puis il se redresse et les nettoie avec application. C'est à lui de grogner. Je sens alors à nouveau mon bas-ventre se tendre quand sa seconde main s'enroule autour de son sexe libéré en quatrième vitesse. Elle y entame des va-et-viens vigoureux. Ses hanches bougent en rythme.

Bon dieu, un vrai tentateur.

Je me lève et place ma main à la place de la sienne. Ses yeux s'allument d'une lueur lubrique et je souris en coin, laissant mes doigts apprécier sa taille.

Je m'approche de lui, au point que ma poitrine tendue s'applique contre son torse de marbre. Il n'y a pas de mot, mais chacun de nous savoure ce moment. Il m'embrasse, je me goute à travers lui.

Alors, je me laisse glisser à terre. Ian reprend sa respiration, comme hésitant.

Je pose alors les yeux sur sa queue si parfaite. Je me lèche les lèvres, avant d'y passer quelques coups de langues.

_Oui, Ness!

Ses hanches viennent à moi aussitôt, et je le prends en bouche avec un grognement. Il bute au fond de ma gorge. Ma langue prend alors ses aises. Je l'y enroule tout en aspirant fort. Mes mains malaxent ses fesses, les siennes sont dans mes cheveux, m'imprimant un rythme sur son sexe. Il jure en plusieurs langues quand je le relâche sans prévenir.

_Hey! Oh putain!

Ses doigts se referment violemment sur mon crâne quand je donne des coups de langues à nouveau sur lui, et tâte ses testicules.

_Tu es si bon, Ian. Je veux te goûter.

Il déglutit, il sait que c'est la première fois pour moi. Mais j'en ai envie. Je veux lui donner du plaisir avec ma bouche. Nos regards se soudent pendant que je reprends mes travaux sur lui. Ses hanches se balancent et je le sens trembler. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire est déjà sur ma langue quand je l'enfonce encore plus en moi, mordillant la base de son sexe. Alors il s'immobilise et se déverse en longues giclées dans ma bouche. Je gémis, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Neeeeess!

Je le nettoie avec application, lui laissant le temps de reprendre contenance. Puis, je fais courir mes lèvres sur son ventre, jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il enroule ses bras autour de mes hanches et m'allonge sur le bureau, pendant que nos lèvres se cherchent.

Quand notre baiser reprend, il est tendre. Nous laissons nos mains redessiner nos formes. Nos langues s'enroulent, se battent, se séduisent. Ian passe une main sous mon genou et replie ma jambe contre sa hanche. Après un dernier regard flamboyant, il glisse en moi et nous gémissons ensemble.

Il m'a manqué ces dernières heures.

J'enfonce mes ongles dans ses épaules et il accélère ses coups de reins. Le bureau bouge sous ses assauts, les murs résonnent de nos gémissements.

Sa langue joue sur ma peau alors que je mordille le lobe de son oreille. J'entends mon cœur battre à folle allure, mon sang s'écouler dans mes veines. La sueur se forme sur nos corps, mon bassin demande toujours plus de contact.

Il prend alors mes mains, ralentissant ses poussées. Je gémis, me plains, et il tire mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Je relève les genoux au plus haut contre moi, lui donnant meilleur accès à mon centre. Il grogne et pousse sur mes mains, qui se retrouvent pliées au bord du bureau. J'entrecroise nos doigts, et mords sa lèvre inférieure.

Un râle de plaisir me parcourt, il atteint mon point G. Mon corps n'est plus rien, qu'un chiffon entre ses mains.

Soudain, il se retire, et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je vois qu'il est fier de sa manœuvre.

_Je n'ai pas oublié... Il serre ses doigts autour des miens, et baisse les yeux sur son sexe qui effleure ma féminité. Que tu m'as laissé en plan, l'autre jour...Il ne fait pénétrer que son bout et je gémis sans vergogne.

_Ian, s'il te plait, on en reparle...Après...

_Promets-moi, Renéesmée.

Il avance encore un peu.

_Oui! Promis!

Et je m'empale sur lui d'un mouvement des hanches.

Nous gémissons de concert, et en commençant à rouler autour de sa queue je sens le feu reprendre et s'intensifier en moi. Il reprend un rythme soutenu et au bout d'un instant,

_IAAANNN!

_NEESSSSSS!

Il se déverse au plus profond de mon être, alors que je tremble de mon orgasme. Il tombe sur le côté, une jambe en travers de ma taille. Une main douce vient remettre une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, et je tourne la tête vers lui. _(N/Jacob-bill : *va chercher son mec illico-presto !* des besoins naturels à assouvir…)(N/Spuffy: il va être content ;p)_

_Je t'aime.

Nous sourions, nous avons parlé en même temps.

Je me blottis contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Mes doigts dessinent sur sa peau, le temps que je reprenne mon souffle. _(N/Caro : moi aussi j'reprends l'mien ! La vache Anni ! Chauds les marrons chauds !)_

_Alors, ta mère est réveillée?

Ses doigts jouent dans mes cheveux, je souris et redresse la tête vers lui.

_Oui, elle a ouvert les yeux tout à l'heure, au moment où je partais.

Il soude son regard au mien. Une mer dorée.

_Qu'ont dit les médecins?

_Ils sont confiants. Elle ne parle pas, mais ils disent que ça va revenir.

_Je te l'avais dit. Sourit-il et je lève les yeux au ciel.

_J'avais des raisons de douter, Ian!

_Aucune n'était bonne, Ness.

_Sauf peut-être l'année qu'elle a passé dans le coma.

Je m'assois sur le bord du bureau, et cherche du regard mes sous-vêtements. Le soutien-gorge sur le bord du fauteuil, et le string sur la poignée de la porte. C'est leur place! _(N/Caro : PTDR)_

Ian passe derrière moi, ses jambes sur mes côtés, ses mains sur mon ventre. Je m'appuie contre lui, sa peau contre la mienne, et son sexe tendu dans mon dos. Je me retourne, moqueuse, et il m'embrasse.

_Bella avait juste besoin de temps pour se retrouver, Ness. Mais je savais qu'elle reviendrait parmi nous.

_Tu es devin?

Il sourit et me serre contre lui en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

_Non, mais tu avais besoin qu'elle revienne, et elle a besoin de retrouver ton père. Donc, son retour était prévisible.

_Tu aimes avoir le dernier mot, n'est-ce pas?

_C'est une de mes nombreuses qualités, en effet.

_Pfff! Les mecs!

Je me détache de son embrasse et me penche pour attraper du bout du doigt mon string. Je le laisse pendre une seconde, nonchalamment. Ian me dévore des yeux. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, et enfile mon vêtement tout en restant le regard dans le sien. Ses yeux me brûlent comme des caresses, et je sens mon ventre s'embraser à nouveau.

_Pourquoi te rhabilles-tu?

Il est soudain derrière moi, et m'enlace tendrement. Ses dents mordillent mon lobe d'oreille, et un grondement de plaisir monte de ma gorge. Je ferme les yeux et le laisse m'entrainer au sommet du contentement, ses doigts et sa langue sur ma peau. Dos au mur.

**Edward POV**

Carlisle pose sa main sur mon épaule. Il m'arrête. Je me tourne vers lui.

Il peut lire mon empressement à entrer dans cette chambre.

_Tu dois te préparer à des complications_.

J'hoche la tête. J'ai conscience que le réveil de Bella n'est pas une fin en soi. Il y a encore beaucoup à faire: analyses de ses réflexes, évaluations des dommages de ce coma prolongé, nous retrouver.

Mais cette fois, je ne la laisserai pas seule face à ses difficultés.

_Laissez-moi une seconde

_Edward, tu n'es pas drôle! Se plaint Alice.

_Va. Dit simplement Carlisle. _( N/Caro : OUI FONCE! DIANTRE !)_

Je le remercie. Je tourne la poignée.

Son odeur pénètre mes sens et il me semble sentir mon cœur battre à nouveau. Les faibles rayons du soleil qui percent baignent Bella dans une auréole de lumière. Je fais quelques pas vers elle, sa peau tiède me donne des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Ses cheveux noirs s'étalent sur son oreiller blanc. Le contraste relève encore la finesse de ses traits.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent alors sur moi et je plonge dans son regard noisette. D'abord éteintes, ses prunelles s'illuminent quand elle me reconnaît. Elle tend la main vers mon visage, je m'assois sur le bord de son lit et soude mon regard au sien. Ses doigts se posent, hésitants, sur ma peau froide et je ferme les yeux. _(N/Caro : *Va chercher une autre serviette éponge, bah ouais entre temps lemon !*)_

Elle m'a tellement manquée.

_Bella, je...

Je regarde alors avec attention ses traits. Ils n'ont pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue réveillée. C'était il y a si longtemps...

Elle passe un doigt sur mon visage, comme si elle réapprenait mes traits. Alors, je fais de même. Ses joues, ses oreilles, ses yeux. Pour finir dans son cou et sur ses lèvres.

_Alice a vu que tu te réveillais. Bon sang, Bella, je te jure que je t'ai cherchée...Je ne savais pas où...

Elle pose son index sur ma bouche. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

Contre toute attente, je vois ses yeux briller, et les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

_Tu te fais du mal, Bella, s'il-te-plait, ce n'est rien. On va tout rattraper. _(N/Jacob-bill : du SEXE ! du SEXE !)(N/Spuffy: je sais pas si je te laisserai le prochain chapitre mdr)_

J'enroule mes doigts autour des siens. Elle les serre avec force et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle prend une seconde avant de me regarder à nouveau et de se reprendre. Elle retire son bras droit de ma prise pour essuyer ses joues. Je prends sa main gauche et la porte à mes lèvres. Je sens alors la résistance qu'il y a.

_Tu as mal?

Je pose une main sur son coude, cherchant à le décontracter. Bella me le retire avec une plainte.

_Désolé, Bella...Je ne voulais pas...

Elle m'arrête à nouveau, son regard plongé dans le mien. Nous restons ainsi un moment. Et inévitablement, comme quand je me retrouve ici, le pire jour de ma vie, après celui où j'avais eu à la laisser à Forks pour partir, me revient en mémoire.

Le jour de sa disparition. _(N/Caro : *en larmes*)_

FLASHBACK

J'étais appuyé contre la portière de ma Volvo depuis quelques minutes déjà, et personne ne semblait vouloir franchir cette maudite ligne entre nos deux camps.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Bella s'obstinait à vouloir aller voir Black _(N/Jacob-bill : Oh oui Jake, prends moi tout de suite ! *oups désolée fantasme…*)(N/Spuffy: tu es officiellement virée!) _et ses amis. Des loups-garous. Que leur trouvait-elle? Malgré mes questions, et ma jalousie toujours plus croissante, et grâce à l'assurance qu'elle ne voulait être qu'avec moi, je la laissais venir ici. À la Push. À une condition: je l'emmenais, et la ramenais.

Elle n'arrivait pas. C'était plus qu'inhabituel. Je vérifiai mon téléphone portable, sachant pertinemment que j'aurais entendu s'il y avait eu un appel ou un message.

Rien.

Je relevai les yeux sur la route. Il ne me restait que quelques pas à faire pour franchir la ligne. J'étais à deux doigts de perdre patience. S'il ne la ramenait pas c'est qu'il voulait me cacher quelque chose. Il l'avait blessée...ou pire!

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser Bella se promener parmi les loups. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit si inconsciente! _(N :Jacob-bill : heu au moins ils n'ont jamais sucer le sang d'un humain ! )(N/Spuffy: c'est petit, Lolo, petit!)_

Je me détachais de la voiture et m'apprêtais à courir la chercher, où qu'elle ait été, quand le vrombissement du moteur d'une moto se fit entendre. Je me tournai, les poings serrés, prêt à mordre.

La première chose que je repérais fut l'absence du visage pâle de Bella.

Ensuite, ce fut les pensées chaotiques du clébard.

Il arrêta sa moto à un pas de moi, nos regards se mesurèrent pendant un instant avant que je perde patience

_Où est-elle?

_Joue pas avec moi, Cullen.

Il calait sa moto sur sa béquille quand je le pris par le col de son t-shirt. Bon sang ce qu'il puait!

_Dégage! Cracha-t-il en se dégageant d'un mouvement brusque.

_Où est Bella! Que lui as-tu fait!

_Rien! Je ne lui ai rien fait, MOI! _(N/Jacob-bill : Vasy Jake attaque le ce buveur de sang !)(N/Spuffy: j'ai oublié de le signaler, je ne porte aucune caution aux propos de Jacob-bill, sa tête est mise à prix d'ailleurs, Edward, Emmett et Jasper se proposent pour régler en nature)_

Il m'attaqua encore par la pensée. Bella anéantie, Bella plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire...L'état dans lequel elle était quand j'étais parti un an auparavant. Je serrai les poings et détournai le regard. Il savait toujours comment me rappeler à ses bons sentiments.

Je fis un pas en arrière et le vis se dandiner sur place. Je pris une voix calme, celle qu'on prendrait pour parler à un enfant récalcitrant. Ce que Jacob Black était à mes yeux. _(N/Caro : Wow ça va chier !)_

_Tu l'as laissée chez Charlie?

_Non.

Je me retins de lui arracher la tête des épaules, mais n'empêchai pas un grognement.

_Elle a disparu.

_Pardon?

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça! On est allé en ville, j'avais des pièces à acheter pour ma voiture.

Je lui lançai un regard dédaigneux. Et il releva le menton, comme par défi.

_Et après? Toujours la voix calme.

_Elle ne s'est pas sentie bien alors...

_Tu l'as laissée toute seule?

Cette fois j'avais élevé la voix. Mes yeux se noircissaient, j'en étais certain. Il eut un mouvement de recul avant de m'affronter. Nous étions à un pas l'un de l'autre, attendant que l'autre bouge.

_Elle était sensée m'attendre dehors près de la moto.

_Elle ne semble pas y être.

_Bien vu Sherlock. J'ai fait le tour du quartier en quatrième vitesse, mais j'ai perdu sa trace. _(N/Jacob-bill : quelle perspicacité ce Edward…)(N/Spuffy: pourquoi je sens du sarcasme, là-dedans?)_

Je ne tenais plus sur place. Impossible.

Il n'y avait plus d'ennemis. Victoria était morte, et les Volturi savaient pour le mariage.

Bon sang, quelques jours encore et on aurait été marié.

_Je rentre chercher les gars, on va la retrouver, elle ne peut pas être loin. Commença-t-il en enfourchant sa moto à nouveau.

Je l'avais regardé partir, immobile.

Je me serais affalé si en une seconde, je n'avais pas entendu mon téléphone sonner.

_Bella?

_Euh non, Edward. C'est Jasper.

A sa voix, je savais qu'Alice n'était pas en état de me parler. Et ce qui n'était qu'une intuition fit son chemin en moi.

Disparue.

_Alice n'a aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. Continuait mon frère à l'autre bout du fil.

_Black. Grognais-je, un regard noir dans sa direction.

Si je le croisais, je le tuais. Personne ne m'en empêcherait. Sa peau allait me faire une magnifique descente de lit... _(N/Caro : c'est du sport ! Ca craint !)_

_Je vous rejoins.

FIN FLASHBACK

Plusieurs mois de recherches infructueuses avaient rythmé notre quotidien. Et jamais, nous n'avions pu trouver une seule piste.

Parce que j'avais laissé Bella seule avec Black. Parce que personne ne pouvait savoir réellement ce qui se passait quand ils étaient tous les deux. Maudits loups-garous.

_Toc, toc. Fait Alice en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Elle s'arrête sur le seuil, et je vois son sourire qui s'étend quand elle croise le regard de Bella.

_Parait qu'y a eu un réveil...Lance Emmett en se plaçant au pied du lit.

Bella le regarde et sourit.

_Bienvenue parmi nous, Bella. Souffle Carlisle en jetant un œil à ses constantes.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut dire quelque chose une fois qu'on est tous à ses côtés, mais elle finit par regarder au-dehors, comme si elle s'échappait.

_Comment te sens-tu? Demande Esmée en passant une main douce sur son front.

Bella plante son regard dans le sien, une larme roule sur ses joues.

_C'est pas la joie_

_Elle est perdue_.

Je me tourne vers Jasper, il sait mieux que quiconque ce qui se passe en Bella. Même si je le pressens. Il comprend ma demande et reprend par la pensée

_Elle a peur. De ne pas se trouver._

Je serre les doigts de Bella dans les miens, autour de moi, Rose et Alice lui parlent de Renéesmée et des huit dernières années. J'occulte ça et lis ses traits. Elle regarde les filles dans les yeux, elle sourit à leurs remarques. Mais elle souffre. C'est là, dans ses yeux.

_Oh Bella, je suis si contente! Tu nous as manqués, on a fait...J'ai cherché des visions, longtemps, toujours.

Bella secoue alors la tête et ferme les yeux. Son cœur fait un travail excessif, son esprit semble tourmenté à en juger les pics que fait l'encéphalogramme.

_Je crois que Bella a besoin de se reposer, les filles. Remarque Carlisle.

_Mais, elle doit savoir...J'ai tout fait Bella, c'est comme ça que j'ai fini par te retrouver...Insiste Alice.

Pour ne pas bouger son bras gauche, Bella retire sa main droite de la mienne et la pose sur la joue d'Alice. Elle capte son regard, et hoche la tête avec insistance.

_Plus tard, Alice.

La voix douce d'Esmée nous ramène tous à la nuit qui tombe, nous devons laisser Bella. Elle s'en rend compte aussi, car je sens ses doigts se refermer à nouveau autour des miens. Je refuse de la laisser. Son regard est empli de larmes mal contenues. J'hoche la tête à son intention

_Je reste encore un peu. Partez devant.

_Et ma revanche? S'exclame Emmett

_Demain, Em.

Je ne prends pas la peine de le regarder. Dans ses pensées, je sais qu'il tente d'alléger l'atmosphère. Chacun de nous est concentré sur Bella, nous devons nous concentrer à présent sur le sentiment de soulagement et de paix qu'elle doit trouver pour guérir.

Sans un mot, Esmée fait signe à tout le monde de sortir. Bella ferme les yeux, pendant qu'Alice embrasse son front.

_Dors. Dit Rosalie.

Esmée passe à mes côtés, et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Elle sourit, rassurante.

_Merci.

_A plus tard, Bella.

Ils quittent la pièce, et j'entends une infirmière approcher.

_Edward reste avec Bella encore un peu. Assure Carlisle, et je sais que c'est le ton contre lequel aucun humain ne peut se rebiffer.

La femme s'éloigne alors, et je porte mon entière attention à Bella. Elle me regarde, les larmes roulent sur ses joues, cette fois.

_Ils sont toujours aussi envahissants.

J'essuie ses larmes du pouce. Elle penche la tête contre ma main, comme savourant mon toucher.

_Ca fait du bien quand ils ne sont pas là, n'est-ce pas?

Elle hoche la tête et je me revois il y a deux jours, quand je me suis retrouvé seul quelques temps dans cette chambre. _(N/Caro : Ils se sont retrouvés ! J'adoooorrre)_

FLASHBACK

Une fille.

Ma fille.

Renéesmée venait de fermer la porte de la chambre, se moquant de moi. Elle était bien plus détendue maintenant, ses yeux brillaient de malice, même si la tristesse apparaissait souvent.

'Parle-lui' Avait-elle dit.

_Pince-moi, Bella. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'un rêve. J'ai peur de me réveiller dans ma chambre, seul.

J'avais la voix qui tremblait. J'étais si impuissant devant son corps inerte.

_Bella. Soufflai-je.

Je me rapprochai de son visage. Je voulais sentir son odeur, en être imprégné. Sa main se resserra autour de la mienne, je m'approchai encore plus. Les lèvres sur sa joue, je sentis sa peau frissonner.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant son cœur battre plus que de raisons. Même inconsciente, elle parvenait à garder les mêmes réactions. _(N/Caro : C'est trop beau ! C'est trop bon !)_

_Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan. Je veux t'aimer et te protéger à jamais. _(N/Jacob-bill : ah les hommes ! tous de grands sensibles au fond !)_

Je passai une main sur son front, retirant les cheveux qui y étaient tombés. Je dessinai du bout du doigt son visage si parfait. Elle paraissait en paix. Tous le pensaient. J'espérais que c'était bien le cas.

_Tu vas revenir Bella, et on va trouver définitivement ceux qui t'ont enlevée. On s'en débarrassera et...Si tu le veux toujours, on se mariera.

Je doutais. J'avais eu si peur qu'elle ne me choisisse pas quand Black lui tournait autour. Mais maintenant que j'avais à nouveau prouvé mon incapacité à la protéger, j'avais peur qu'elle me refuse.

Et ça faisait mal. Pire que de l'avoir perdue pendant ces années.

_Tu me manques, Bella.

Mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes et je m'immobilisai ainsi.

Je ne laisserai plus rien nous séparer. Je voulais la voir vivre auprès de moi. Je voulais la sentir entre mes bras.

FIN FLASHBACK

**Renéesmée POV**

Ian me tient la portière ouverte et me prend la main. En souriant, nous nous dirigeons vers la porte de la chambre de maman. La nuit est tombée depuis un petit moment, nous avons fait un tour à la maison avant de revenir.

_Bonsoir, Carlie. Me salue Tom.

_Salut.

Nous continuons notre chemin dans un silence solennel. Mais en arrivant devant la porte entrebâillée de la chambre, nous nous figeons.

Maggie aussi est là, un sourire ému aux lèvres.

Edward est allongé aux côtés de maman. Elle a la tête sur son épaule et ils se regardent, immobiles. Ils ressemblent à deux âmes sœurs qui se seraient trouvées. Unis, aimants. _(N/Caro : Rho donnez moi un drap c'est pas assez une serviette !)(N/Jacob-bill : je suis bien d'accord avec toi Caro !)_

Ian serre ma main dans la sienne, et je me cale dans ses bras. Mes yeux me piquent. Je n'ai jamais vu maman aussi détendue et heureuse qu'elle ne l'est à cet instant.

_(N/Caro : O MY GOD ! __Vraiment merveilleux ce chapitre, tous ces sentiments, c'est trop beau, y'a pas à dire t'es la meilleure ma tite sœur !)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Pardonne-moi**

**Un énorme merci à chacune pour vos encouragements, vos ajouts en favoris et alertes, et surtout pour vos reviews. C'est toujours ce qui booste à écrire! **

**Si j'étais exigeante, je vous en demanderais encore plus! j'ai des ajouts en favoris et alertes sans review :(**

**Je remercie aussi et encore ma gd soeur d'amouuuuur Caro30. J'adore tes commentaires, et tes avis ;)**

**De même, on remercie Jacob-bill pour ses commentaires. Je me décharge complètement de tout ce qui peut t'arriver, miss^^ Assume!**

**Titine: un trousseau entier? Bah prends tout à côté de toi!**

**Annouk: merci encore, on va bien rigolé^^**

**Coco-des-iles: je n'ai pas répondu? Honte à moi! Moi aussi j'aime les com', alors je prends les mêmes et je recommence ;)**

**Marion: on va tout savoir pour ce coma, courage! Et merci ;)**

**Onja: et oui, j'aime le suspense, d'où encore toutes ces questions ^^**

**Clair de Lune. Cdc: j'adore tes reviews! Je veux que tu continues!**

**Chriwyatt: ravie que cette discussion t'ait plu. J'attends toujours tes review avec impatience. Alors merci^^**

**Voili voilou le chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

**9-**

**Carlie Renéesmée POV**

_D'accord, je passerai demain pour voir ça...Merci Carlisle.

_Avec plaisir, Carlie.

Nous raccrochons.

_Il a du nouveau? Ian me tend une tasse de café.

Je la prends avec un sourire et m'appuie contre le meuble de la cuisine.

_Hum. Il aurait trouvé la trace d'un demi-vampire. Il semblerait qu'on puisse entrer en contact.

_Tant mieux. J'en ai assez de voir ces rides sur ton visage.

Il trace mes traits du bout du doigt et je lève les yeux au ciel.

_J'ai pas de rides.

_Non c'est vrai.

Il sourit et pique un baiser sur ma joue. Je lui rends son sourire et finis ma tasse avant d'aller me préparer.

Renée et Phil doivent arriver dans quelques minutes de l'aéroport. J'ai hâte. Mais en même temps, je m'inquiète. Ils ont connu Edward il y a huit ans. Comment expliquer qu'il n'ait pas changé? Et puis, comment feront-ils face au fait de voir maman avec lui à nouveau? À cette pensée, je sens l'émotion me submerger. Hier soir, nous ne sommes pas intervenus pendant un moment. Maggie était retournée à son travail, et Ian et moi avions migré vers les jardins. Plus tard, j'avais entendu Edward m'appeler par la pensée. Maman allait s'endormir et voulait me voir avant. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'étais installée près d'elle, et nous l'avions laissée se reposer en promettant de revenir aujourd'hui.

_A quoi penses-tu?

Ian enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et je m'appuie contre lui en regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

_A mes parents.

Il soude nos regards dans la glace.

_Il y a cette chose entre eux, on ne peut ressentir que du respect, tu sais que tu en as de la chance? Assure-t-il. _(__N/Caro : Faut l'garder ce Ian ! Il est bien.)_

_Je crois que je m'en rends compte. Tu imagines, j'aurais pu les voir toujours comme ça.

Il serre ses bras réconfortants autour de moi.

_Tu les verras.

Une voiture s'arrête devant la maison et nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre.

_Tu crois qu'ils se souviennent de moi?

_Peut-être. Laisse je vais ouvrir.

Il acquiesce et me laisse passer, se dirigeant vers le salon.

_Mamie! Phil! Les salué-je en ouvrant la porte avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de sonner.

_Oh mon dieu, Carlie. Renée me prend dans ses bras puis s'écarte pour me regarder avec attention. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu as tellement changé!

_Une bien belle jeune fille. Approuve Phil en m'embrassant sur la joue.

_Merci. Entrez.

Je leur désigne le salon. Renée regarde tout autour d'elle, elle remarque les photos qui ornent la cheminée. Puis son regard est attiré par Ian. Elle reste interdite une seconde,

_Vous vous souvenez de Ian, n'est-ce pas?

_Bonjour Renée, Phil.

_Jeune homme, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Ils se serrent la main, mais je vois bien que Phil s'écarte rapidement. Je sais ce qu'il peut ressentir devant Ian. Devant tout vampire.

_Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à vous voir Ian. Annonce Renée en s'installant comme je l'y invite.

_Il sera pourtant ici souvent, mamie. Commencé-je avec hésitation. _(__N/Caro : comment annoncer ça discrètement dans la conversation! Lol)_

Ils sont les premiers à qui j'ai besoin de dire ce qui se passe. Les autres avaient déjà vu avant même que cela soit officiel.

_Ah oui?

_Oui...Nous...Je prends la main de Ian dans la mienne et souris avec assurance. Nous sommes un couple. _(__N/Caro : bah voilà c'est fait ! XD)(N/jacob-bill : trop mdr !)_

Le silence qui tombe est lourd de sous-entendus et de mécontentement chez Phil. Renée se contente de nous observer avant d'hocher la tête. Phil tourne le regard vers sa femme, il a l'air outré.

_Mais, tu n'as que huit ans! _(__N/Caro : euh…ouais…*sifflot*)(N/jacob-bill : euh…)_

_Techniquement, oui, mais regarde-moi. Expliquai-je avec calme.

_C'est...

Il se lève et regarde vers la fenêtre. Dans sa tête, j'imagine les rouages se mettre en marche. Il n'aime pas le fait que Ian ait été auprès de moi ces huit dernières années, qu'il m'ait vue grandir et qu'à présent, il soit mon petit ami. Je peux comprendre.

_Je sais que c'est étrange, Phil. Mais...

_C'est plus qu'étrange, Carlie.

_Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Phil. Ni ta bénédiction. Je te dis ce qui se passe. Ian est avec moi, et il le restera.

_Je suis comme vous, Phil, je veux la protéger. Nous nous aimons. Intervient Ian en serrant ma main dans la sienne. _(__N/Caro : J'confirme ! Je kiffe cet homme…enfin homme…)_

_Bien sûr que vous vous aimez! Je vous ai vu avec Carlie, Ian. C'était inévitable, elle est si belle, et si merveilleuse!

_Mamie. Rougis-je en m'asseyant.

_Oh mais ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça, je veux tout savoir, absolument tout! Sourit-elle en attrapant ma main.

_Il n'y a rien de particulier à dire, tu sais. On s'aime, on est ensemble. J'hausse les épaules_.__(N/jacob-bill : je lui offre mon corps tous les jours…)_

_Oui, oui, c'est ce que tu dis devant lui...Elle me fait un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Phil. Chéri, s'il-te-plait, j'aimerais que tu te réjouisses. Bella est en voie de guérison, et Carlie est heureuse.

_Moui...Pardon, mais...

_La vie nous met parfois face à des situations qui nous dépassent, Phil, mais le propre de l'homme est de s'y adapter, non? _(__N/Caro : Wow il m'impressionne Ian !)_

_Je sais, Ian. L'adaptation, il n'y a rien de tel. Acquiesce Phil et je souris à Ian. En une phrase, il a pu remettre les choses dans leur contexte. Nos vies, à maman et moi ne sont pas ordinaires. On ne peut pas s'attendre à de l'ordinaire dans nos réactions.

_Tout à fait. Je vous prépare un café? Demande Ian en se levant déjà.

Ils acceptent et il s'éloigne dans la cuisine. Je sais qu'il a compris que nous avions besoin d'être tous les trois. Phil m'observe sans un mot, alors que Renée s'emporte joyeusement.

_Je le savais, je le savais qu'il y avait bien plus que ce que tu avais dit au téléphone!

_Je ne pouvais pas te le dire par téléphone...

_Et alors? Depuis quand?

_Presque trois semaines.

_Je suis vraiment contente, et puis vous étiez déjà si proches, si complices à l'époque! Ça ne m'étonne même pas!

_Tu es si observatrice, mamie.

Elle se penche et je me blottis dans ses bras. Son embrasse est rassurante, elle pose une main dans mes cheveux, et je sens son sourire. Je ferme les yeux, et savoure le plaisir de son enthousiasme. Maman a longtemps dit que Renée comprenait sans qu'on ait à expliquer réellement. J'espérais bien qu'elle agirait encore ainsi cette fois.

_Je suis très fière de toi, Carlie. Et Bella peut l'être aussi.

Nous nous détachons l'une de l'autre. Ian arrive avec un plateau dans les mains.

_Merci, mais, tout n'est pas encore réglé.

_Oui, alors dis-nous tout. Bella se réveille depuis longtemps?

Alors que je lui serre sa tasse de café, et lui propose des mini viennoiseries, je lui raconte. Les doigts de maman, ses réactions, et enfin, ses yeux qui se sont ouverts la veille sur nous. Aussi, les mouvements qu'elle fait un peu, et la parole qui lui manque. Plusieurs fois, je vois Phil prendre la main de Renée, comme pour la réconforter. Quand je me tais, elle garde le silence une seconde, observant le fond de sa tasse, comme si elle pouvait y trouver quoi dire et quoi faire.

Enfin, elle lève les yeux sur Ian, avant de les poser sur moi.

_J'aurais peut-être du rester ici, ça t'aurait évité tant de douleurs.

_Non, tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus, mamie. J'y allais pour me morfondre, je n'ai rien fait pour la sortir de là, tu sais. C'est à elle-même qu'elle doit son réveil.

_J'aurais pu être là pour toi. Insiste-t-elle.

_Et tu voulais quoi? Me regarder trainer les pieds?

_Vous connaissez Ness, Renée. Elle est aussi têtue que sa mère, alors...Vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour la faire changer de comportement.

_Mais vous oui, Ian.

_Moi encore moins que les autres! Rit-il et je lève les yeux au ciel. _(__N/Caro : Vu l'caractère de sa belle…-_-')_

_Je ne suis pas si têtue que ça! Et puis, je passais mon temps à la clinique ou à travailler avec toi. Que voulais-tu faire de plus?

_Il y avait surement à faire pour éviter de voir sans cesse cette douleur dans ton regard. Assure-t-il en posant une main sur ma joue.

Ses prunelles captent les miennes avant que Renée ne sourit

_Tu as raison, Carlie, je n'aurais rien pu faire.

Je lui lance un regard sceptique et elle sourit encore plus, fière d'elle apparemment.

_Et que pensent les médecins de tout ça? C'est rare les gens qui sortent du coma après un an. Remarque Phil.

_Ils sont confiants. Il ne semble pas y avoir trop de séquelles non plus.

_Tant mieux.

_Elle est forte, elle va revenir encore mieux qu'avant! Affirme Renée.

Nous laissons le silence s'installer un moment, profitant de cela pour apprécier la nouvelle.

_Quand pourrons-nous la voir?

_Techniquement je n'ai aucunes restrictions. Dès que vous le voudrez.

Je commence à me lever quand Renée intervient

_Une fois seulement que tu m'auras parlé des Cullen. Ou alors je dois te tirer les vers du nez?

_Euh...

_Ils sont donc de retour? Demande Phil, avec un manque flagrant d'enthousiasme_.__(N/jacob-bill :j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne les aime pas beaucoup !)_

_Oui. Je t'ai dit qu'ils ont appris pour maman, et puis...Ils voulaient me connaître.

_Oui, tu me l'as dit! Mais comment l'ont-ils su?

_Vous savez que je travaille avec beaucoup de monde à travers le pays, le bouche à oreilles, je suppose. Explique Ian alors que je cherchais une autre réponse que celle d'Alice qui a eu une vision.

_C'est fou! Après huit ans! Comment ont-ils réagi? Je veux dire, à toi, et puis à l'accident de Bella?

_Normalement, je pense. Ils ont été tristes pour maman et ont voulu rester dans les parages pour être avec elle. Je crois qu'ils regrettent tout ce qui s'est passé pour annuler le mariage.

_Ils peuvent regretter! Tu sais, malgré ce que ta mère a dit, je suis sur que c'est de la faute d'Edward! Lance Phil et je reste bouche bée. _(__N/Caro : pauvre Ed, c'est toujours sur lui que ça r'tombe)_

Il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant de colère envers les Cullen. Pas devant moi, en tout cas.

_Phil! Bella a bien assuré que ce n'était pas à cause de lui. Et je ne crois pas. Elle a eu peur, c'est tout.

Je profite alors de cet instant pour faire une incursion dans la tête de Renée. Je dois savoir ce que maman a donné comme explication quant à l'annulation du mariage, et la séparation pendant autant de temps.

Renée revoit Bella le jour de leurs retrouvailles, les yeux cernés. Elles s'étaient enlacées et avaient parlé.

__Ce n'est pas Edward, maman. C'est le reste. Je...C'était trop compliqué, la tension était énorme. Des amis à ses parents nous ont faits du mal, ils ne voulaient pas de notre mariage..._

__Tu as le droit d'être heureuse avec qui tu le souhaites, Bella._

__Nous nous sommes disputés. On a voulu faire une pause. Le temps que les esprits se calment. Je vais rester à Chicago, j'y ai des connaissances..._

Plus tard, Renée avait redemandé des nouvelles d'Edward et du mariage. Maman s'était mise à pleurer et les non-dits avaient suffi à Renée. Edward et Bella s'étaient séparés. Point à la ligne.

_La peur du grand saut n'empêche pas de le franchir. Regarde-toi le jour de notre mariage.

_Nous étions plus âgés, Phil et décidés à affronter les autres.

_Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

_Pourtant, il prend soin d'elle. Je l'ai vu, Phil. Edward est...Il est merveilleux avec maman. Et puis...Hier soir, j'ai laissé maman quelques heures, elle s'était rendormie. Quand je suis revenue...Ils étaient si magnifiques tous les deux!

Ma voix est nostalgique. L'union de mes parents ne peut pas me laisser indifférente. Le bonheur de maman était si palpable à cet instant là.

_Bien sûr! Et je sais qu'il ne la laissera pas repartir. Cette fois, nous allons célébrer ce mariage. Applaudit-elle et j'acquiesce, même si pour le moment ce n'est pas d'actualité.

_J'en connais une qui sera ravie.

_Et si on y allait? Propose Ian en se levant.

Nous hochons la tête et nous dirigeons vers nos voitures.

_Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer, Ness. En parlant, il pose une main sur ma cuisse.

_Je sais. Mais...Tu as vu sa réaction à propos de nous deux, contre Edward aussi. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il fasse de scandale en voyant qu'ils n'ont pas changé.

_Renée saura le convaincre.

Il tourne la tête vers moi pour capter mon regard.

_Je sais.

Je me penche sur son épaule et y pose la tête. Je respire à pleins poumons son odeur, et me laisse bercer par la vue des immeubles et maisons autour de nous.

Alors que Ian gare sa voiture dans le petit parking de la clinique, et que Phil fait de même, je réalise alors les changements dans ma vie depuis ces dernières semaines. Je suis passée de la solitude de la culpabilité, à un entourage toujours présent, et pressant.

_Il y a certains Cullen. Souffle-t-il en désignant la Volvo noire d'Edward.

_Quand faut y aller.

Nous retrouvons Renée et Phil devant la porte. Je vois sur leurs visages qu'ils se souviennent de la dernière fois de leur venue ici: maman était tout juste dans le coma.

_Il me semble avoir vu la voiture d'Edward. Dis-je dans le but de les préparer mentalement.

Renée hoche la tête, mais Phil serre les poings. Il est attaché à maman, à sa manière.

Le gardien qui remplace Tom la journée est peu loquace, comme à chaque fois que je le vois. Il nous regarde passer, puis se reconcentre dans son magasine. Ian me prend la main, et nous arrivons bientôt devant la chambre de maman. Chloé en sort en souriant et mes lèvres étirent un sourire en réponse.

_Carlie! Bella va être contente de te voir, elle va vraiment bien.

_Merci Chloé, merci pour tout. Je l'enlace avec émotions.

Elle m'a toujours soutenue, aidée. Je sais ce que je lui dois.

_Je n'ai rien fait, c'est ta mère. _(__N/Caro : Trop forte Bella!)_

En disant cela, elle étudie Renée et Phil et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas fait les présentations.

_Oh! Voilà mes grands-parents. Renée et Phil.

_Bonjour, Bella va être ravie.

_Nous ne resterons pas longtemps, elle va avoir besoin de se reposer.

_Elle est têtue et lutte contre le sommeil! Rit Chloé et je vois Renée lever les yeux au ciel.

_C'est bien ma fille, ça.

_Je repasserai après ma ronde.

Chloé nous salue avant de s'éloigner. Alors, Ian se place à la porte, et me jette un dernier coup d'œil. J'inspire à fond, et fais un pas. L'inévitable est là.

Je fais abstraction de mes craintes au moment où je croise le regard noisette de maman. Elle reste figée une seconde avant que je vois ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire un peu crispé. Bien sûr, elle sent la tension qui vient de grimper en flèche entre les Cullen et mes grands-parents.

_Bonjour, maman. Regarde qui je ramène dans ma hotte._( __N/Caro : Merci mam'zelle Noël !)_

Je me penche sur son front pour l'embrasser. Elle plie son bras de manière à ce que sa main prenne mon bras pour le serrer avec tendresse.

_Tu m'as manquée, maman. et...Désolée qu'ils soient là pour tes retrouvailles avec Renée._

Elle capte mon regard et serre à nouveau mon bras. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. C'était nécessaire. Je souris et me tourne alors vers Edward assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. J'hoche la tête dans sa direction. Je sais qu'il entend les pensées de tout le monde, j'aimerais juste qu'il n'ait pas à entendre ce que Phil pense. Après tout, tout ça n'est pas sa faute.

_Ça ira, Renéesmée. J'ai l'habitude. Assure-t-il._

_Alice, Rosalie, ça fait longtemps.

Je me redresse et vais vers elles. Elles me prennent chacune leur tour dans leurs bras. Elles sont aussi impatientes que moi de savoir ce qui va se passer. Dans l'esprit de Rosalie, alors que je me détache d'elle, je vois Renée, toujours silencieuse, rejoindre maman. Je me tourne alors, et elles s'enlacent, des larmes roulant sur leurs joues.

Maman a un peu de mal à passer son bras gauche autour du cou de Renée, mais elle s'y efforce, et Renée la serre contre elle.

Plus un mot n'est prononcé. Tous, nous respectons les retrouvailles, emplis d'émotions. Renée s'écarte légèrement de maman, et passe ses doigts sur son visage, dans ses cheveux. Je vois dans son esprit son soulagement, sa joie, son amour. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ses émotions. C'est si bon d'en ressentir ainsi envers maman. Ian se place alors à mes côtés, et je me blottis dans ses bras. _(__N/Caro : J'ai bien fait d'garder mon drap pour mes larmes.)_

_Edward, je suis ravie de vous voir ici. Assure Renée en se tournant enfin vers les Cullen.

_Bonjour, Renée. Vous avez l'air en forme.

Elle tourne ses yeux vers maman avant d'acquiescer.

_Beaucoup plus depuis que je sais que Bella guérit.

**BELLA POV**

Je souris en entendant les paroles de ma mère. Ça fait tellement de bien de tous les voir ici. Je serre sa main dans la mienne, et elle recroise son regard avec le mien. Renée a pris quelques rides depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. J'ai peur que ça soit les inquiétudes pour moi. _(N/jacob-bill : Nan ? tu crois ?)_

_Bonjour, Bella.

Je me tourne vers Phil. Il est resté près de la porte et dans son regard, je vois bien ses colères. Je me doute que ça doit être étrange pour lui de voir les Cullen tels qu'ils étaient il y a huit ans.

_Nous sommes tellement contents, ma chérie. Maintenant tout va bien se passer.

Renée embrasse mon front et je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce moment. Elle m'a manquée pendant mes années à Chicago, et la retrouver à présent, après ce que j'ai vécu cette année, me fait encore plus remarquer son absence.

_Ils ont sauté dans le premier avion dès que j'ai dit que tu étais réveillée. Assure Renéesmée en soudant son regard au mien.

J'hoche la tête en souriant. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je vois Ian à ses côtés. Je fronce les sourcils, et me sens frustrée. J'adorerais poser une question.

Pourquoi Ian la tient-il comme ça? _(__N/Caro…euh pour un câlin fraternel ? *sifflot*)(N/Jacob-bill : ba c'est son protecteur nan ? rien de plus…c'est sur !)_

Et bien sûr, j'ai peur de la réponse. Alors qu'un silence tendu est installé, Edward presse ses doigts autour de mon poignet gauche. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Mon cœur fait alors des siennes, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Edward. Je vois son sourire en coin, et cette lueur dans ses yeux, celle qui dit qu'il est au courant de mes réactions. Je lui souris en retour et me remémore la nuit précédente. Il est resté avec moi dès le moment où il est entré. Ses bras ont rapidement retrouvé leur place autour de moi, et je me suis endormie contre lui avec confiance.

_Wow! Y a du monde! S'écrie Emmett en poussant la porte de ma chambre.

Plus tôt, il était parti avec Jasper pour je ne sais quelle mission importante. À présent, ils sont de retour chargés de bouquets de fleurs et je lève les yeux au ciel. Dans le genre extravagant!

_Et voilà pour la plus belle...Dixit mon frérot préféré. Affirme Emmett en se penchant sur moi pour me poser un bouquet entre les bras. Et ça, pour vous Renée. J'ai su que vous veniez, alors, voilà.

_Oh! Merci Emmett, c'est bien ça? _(__N/Caro : quel attention ce Emmett *rêveuse*)_

En réponse, elle reçoit un sourire absolument ravageur. Et Edward secoue la tête, dépité. Je serre mes doigts aux siens, complices et il fait de même. Je sens son regard sur moi, alors que j'observe Alice et Renéesmée installer les bouquets. Il y a de tout, des roses, aux lys en passant par les pensées. La chambre est bientôt un vrai jardin, multicolore, odorante.

_Et ça ne te dérange pas! Eclate Phil pendant qu'Emmett et Jasper rejoignent leurs compagnes respectives. _(__N/Caro : ça va chier ! *va s'mettre à l'abris*)_

_Phil, je t'en prie! Renée se retourne vers lui avec agacement.

_Ils n'ont pas changé, Renée. Il y a huit ans, ils étaient aussi...aussi...A court de mots, il fait un geste éloquent du bras pour embrasser toute la chambre.

Je regarde avec anxiété Renée. Sa réaction m'intéresse plus que celle de Phil. Elle me regarde, justement.

_Parfois, il y a certaines choses qu'on ne veut pas savoir, Phil. Propose Edward, mais mon beau-père lui lance un regard noir.

_Et bien, justement, je veux savoir! Je veux savoir pourquoi Bella s'est retrouvée seule avec une fille, et je veux savoir de quel droit tu reviens ici après tout ce temps! _(__N/Caro : *mets son casque lourd*)(N/jacob-bill : *se bouche les oreilles*)_

_Parce que c'est mon père. Intervient Renéesmée, et dans ses yeux, je vois sa colère. Elle ressemble énormément à Edward dans cet état.

Elle fait un pas vers Phil, mais Ian la retient en la bloquant entre ses bras. Elle ne bouge alors plus, mais la violence est palpable dans son allure. Phil quant à lui, est sans voix.

_Je n'ai jamais voulu que Bella parte. Il y avait besoin d'un temps, d'un espace pour faire face aux difficultés d'alors. Commence Edward, et je sais qu'il lit dans l'esprit de Phil et Renée la version que je leur ai donné.

Je fais en sorte d'entrecroiser mes doigts aux siens. Il m'aide, et je le remercie d'un hochement de tête alors qu'il continue.

_J'aime Bella, plus que ma propre vie. Je n'ai fait...Qu'accepter ce qu'elle a demandé.

Mon cœur bat la chamade à présent, j'ai peur que cela trahisse le mensonge qu'il établit. Soudain, je sens une onde de calme dans mon corps, et je l'accueille avec soulagement. Mes larmes roulent sur mes joues, et Renée les essuie, pensive. _(__N/Caro : Merci tonton Jazz)_

_Cela ne change rien, Edward. Bella a souffert, si tu n'avais pas lâchement abandonné, elle n'en serait pas là. Insiste Phil

_Je sais. Souffle Edward, sa voix tremble de sa douleur.

Mon cœur se serre à cet instant, j'aimerais...Je défais ma main droite de celle de Renée et la pose sur la joue d'Edward. Je veux qu'il lise dans mon regard. Je ne lui en veux pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que ces types allaient m'enlever. Ils avaient calculé leur coup, c'était obligé.

_Tout ce que je vois, tout ce que je sais, c'est que Bella aime Edward, elle aime sa fille, et sa vie. Commence Renée, d'une voie douce. Bella, Edward, j'espère sincèrement que les douleurs d'antan vont s'évanouir et vous laisser la vie que vous méritez. Phil, peu importe que nous soyons d'accord ou pas, que nous comprenions ou pas. Nous avons accepté Carlie avec son âge, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autres que les soutenir. Elle se tourne vers lui, et je vois ses yeux briller. Regarde-les, Phil. Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas les voir ensemble. Insiste-t-elle, la voix pleine d'admiration. _(N /Jacob-bill : marci ma ptite maman !)_

Je regarde Phil, je veux qu'il sache. Qu'il comprenne. Alors je ferme les yeux, je serre mes doigts entrelacés à ceux d'Edward, et j'inspire.

Je dois le faire. On en a tous besoin.

_Je...

Neuf paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi, mais je ne me concentre que sur Phil.

_Je l'aime. Réussis-je à dire. _(__N/Caro : *saute au plafond* *Fais le tour de la maison en hurlant de joie* *mes gosses me prennent pour une tarée* Merci Spuffy)(N/Spuffy: quand tu veux gd sœur ;p)_

Je reprends ma respiration avec difficulté, mes yeux se tournent vers Edward. Il a cette lueur dans ses yeux. Cette lueur qui me donne la force. Je lui souris et bientôt, tout le monde s'extasie autour de moi.

_Maman!

La voix de ma fille est la seule que j'entends. Je me tourne tout de suite vers elle. Elle est derrière Renée, sa main sur ma jambe. Les larmes brillent à ses paupières, mais elle les retient. Je reste dans ses prunelles et elle me parle, à sa manière

_Pardon, pardon, pardon. Maman, je te jure que..._

Elle tourne la tête vers Edward à ce moment-là. Il doit avoir intercepté ses pensées. Je tends la main vers Renéesmée, Renée s'écarte et la laisse venir vers moi.

_Je...Sais. Soufflé-je à nouveau et elle cache sa tête dans mon cou.

Le seul autre regard que je croise est celui d'Edward.

Et puis, je sens du mouvement dans la chambre. Alice vient à mes côtés et embrasse mon front et celui de Renéesmée.

_Nous vous laissons une minute. Vous en avez besoin.

Elle sourit et sort de la chambre en suivant les autres.

_Oh maman! Je m'en veux tellement! Dis-moi, dis-moi si tu...

_Tu te fais du mal, Renéesmée. Intervient Edward et elle secoue la tête. Les larmes roulent librement sur ses joues.

_J'aurais pu la tuer!

_Non. C'est un cri que j'ai voulu pousser. _(__N/Caro : *Attaque une paire de drap double* *pleure*)_

Ils me regardent tous les deux. Bon sang, il a fallu que parmi toutes les personnes sur la Terre, je tombe sur les deux seuls à garder à jamais leurs sentiments de culpabilité. _(__N/Caro : ouais tel père tel fille ! Tu vas en baver Bella !)_

_Ce n'est pas ta faute, Renéesmée. Ce sont des circonstances particulières, maintenant, Bella est réveillée, concentrons-nous là-dessus. Propose-t-il et je vois sa main libre aller vers notre fille.

Elle se redresse au moment où les doigts d'Edward atteignent ses cheveux.

_Ca ne changera rien, je sais. Mais je m'en veux, et tu n'y peux rien.

_J'ai plus à me reprocher. _(__N/Caro : c'est parti pour un concours de culpabilité !DD)_

Ils se mesurent du regard. Un même regard.

Je prends leurs deux mains et les pose l'une sur l'autre sur mon cœur. Renéesmée se tend avant de s'apaiser, et de lever les yeux au ciel._(N/jacob-bill : ro c'est mignon !)_

_Très subtil, m'man!

_Elle est plus têtue que nous deux réunis, Bella.

Je leur tends mon plus beau sourire, fière de moi. Ça va pas être facile, mais ils vont s'adorer.

_Ca va être long, maman. Avant que je me pardonne.

Je hoche la tête, je connais ma fille.

_Tu crois que Phil va nous faire une crise? Demande-t-elle en regardant Edward

_Il sait que Renée a raison. Moins il nous verra, mieux il se portera.

_Pas étonnant, avec des vampires! Sourit-elle et c'est à moi de lever les yeux au ciel.

Il acquiesce dans un sourire en coin.

_Laissons les autres revenir, ou Alice va rendre Jasper fou. Annonce-t-il en riant sous cape.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir Alice franchir la porte. Je sens le sommeil me tomber dessus comme une chape de plomb.

_Dors maman. À tout à l'heure.

**Carlie Renéesmée POV**

C'est Carlisle lui-même qui ouvre la porte de la grande maison. La journée a passé comme une heure, et j'ai grimpé dans ma voiture il y a dix minutes pour quitter la clinique et venir ici. Ce matin, il m'a affirmée qu'il avait des informations. J'espère qu'elles seront concrètes et m'aideront à mieux comprendre ce que je suis. Avant de faire des projets, je veux savoir ce que je suis.

_Bonjour, entre.

_Tu avais bien dit ce soir...

_Tout à fait. Les autres sont à la clinique ou occupés. Sourit-il.

J'hoche la tête, et retire ma veste pour la poser sur le porte manteau à côté.

_Comment était ta journée? Demande-t-il en me conduisant dans le salon.

_Oh! Quelqu'un t'a dit pour maman?

_Oui, Esmée a été appelée par Alice. Alors comme ça elle a retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

_Oui, enfin, en partie. Elle a encore du mal. Cette après-midi, elle n'a plus rien dit.

_C'est normal. Bella va retrouver sa santé, Carlie, n'en doutes pas.

_Je l'y aiderai.

_Elle ne saura plus où donner de la tête pour être soutenue alors! Rit-il et je sais de quoi il parle. Alice et Rose parlent déjà de ce qui sera à faire quand maman sera sortie de la clinique, Emmett se réjouit de lui faire la vie dure, et Edward...Edward rêve de pouvoir retrouver ce qu'ils étaient. _(N/Caro : Wow quel emploi du temps pour Bella, un conseil t'étais plus tranquille dans l'coma ! Mdr)_

_Elle qui déteste être le centre d'intérêt.

Il acquiesce dans un sourire que je connais bien.

_Tu as dit que tu avais trouvé quelque chose sur un autre demi-vampire. Commencé-je d'une petite voix.

_Oui. J'ai retrouvé la trace de l'un d'eux

Je sens alors un espoir grandir en moi. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, et il continue

_Il accepterait de te rencontrer...

_Mais? L'enthousiasme retombe.

_Il faut être discret, il refuse que les Volturi apprennent son existence.

_Il a réussi à être invisible à leurs yeux? Comment?

_Ils n'ont jamais entendu parlé de la relation de ses parents.

_Quel âge a-t-il?

_Il serait né il y a quelques décennies.

_Wow!

Je retombe contre le dossier du canapé, soudain stressée. Et si aller le voir le révélait aux Volturi? Je m'en voudrais de lui apporter les ennuis que j'ai déjà.

_Dès que tu le souhaites, tu pourras le rencontrer.

_Il est d'où?

_San Diego.

_Alors c'était vrai...

_Quoi donc?

_Tu te souviens l'autre jour quand je suis venue te voir? Il hoche la tête et je reprends. Je suis allée dans la forêt, j'avais besoin de me défouler, et j'ai trouvé un vampire sur le chemin, on s'est battu, et il a su tout de suite ce que j'étais. J'ai lu dans son esprit, il avait vu un autre demi-vampire, en Oklahoma.

_Et il a dit avoir tué ce demi-vampire?

_Il s'en vantait! Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est...Il en existe d'autres comme moi!

_Tu n'es plus si unique. Approuve-t-il, et je ne m'en formalise pas. C'est vital pour moi de découvrir des choses sur moi, et mon espèce, alors c'est parfait qu'il y en ait d'autres.

_Tu crois qu'ils se connaissaient?

_Tu lui demanderas.

Il pose une main sur mon genou et j'acquiesce. Un poids s'est envolé. Si je ne suis pas la seule à vivre ce que je vis, cette constante division entre humain et vampire, ça veut dire qu'on doit pouvoir le vivre et l'apprécier. En profiter.

_Je pourrai toujours l'appeler, peut-être...

_Si tu veux, je te donne ses coordonnées.

Il se lève, et me tend un papier.

_Merci, Carlisle.

_Je n'ai rien fait qu'appeler quelques amis.

_C'est déjà beaucoup. et...J'hésite à demander s'il y a d'autres choses, des choses...Biologiques que tu aurais trouvées.

_Non, malheureusement. Rien de plus que les chromosomes que tu as, à l'inverse des quarante-six humains et vampires.

_D'accord.

Je serre le papier entre mes doigts. J'appellerai. Je saurai pour la question qui me trotte toujours en tête. Jusqu'à quand vais-je vieillir?

_Je ferai mieux d'y aller.

_Tu peux aussi attendre Esmée, elle se fera un plaisir de te voir.

_Non, pas ce soir, je dois passer la soirée avec Phil et Renée. _(N/Caro bon courage avec Phil)_

_Très bien. Au fait, comment supportent-ils ton âge? Et celui de Bella?

_Phil est plus compliqué à convaincre. Mais Renée sait le ramener à quelque chose de terre à terre.

_Elle m'avait paru très perspicace le peu de temps où je l'avais vue.

_Elle l'est. Elle ne pose pas de mots, mais elle comprend. Et Phil l'aime trop pour se la mettre à dos à ce sujet.

Il s'en félicite, je le vois dans ses yeux. Un silence s'installe, je regarde au-delà de la fenêtre.

_Je vais y aller, encore merci.

Sous une impulsion, je vais déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Nous nous écartons alors, étonnés.

_Alors à bientôt. Il reprend ses esprits plus rapidement que moi.

Je me contente d'acquiescer. Je me retrouve à ma voiture en quatrième vitesse, et fonce vers chez moi. Je dois trouver une idée de diner pour mes grands-parents. J'ai une heure. Tout en quittant la route des bois, je passe la cinquième et laisse crier le moteur de ma voiture, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. _(__N/Caro : Ils sont pas parents pour rien avec Edward!)_

**Edward POV**

Alice m'a fait sortir de force de la clinique. Nous sommes alors tous réunis au bureau de Ian. Son collègue, Josh est de retour de Seattle, il a l'air fier de lui. A priori, il aurait éliminé une énième menace de vampires.

_Comment vous en êtes venus à cette agence? Demande Emmett, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

_J'ai rejoint Ian, y a une décennie. Explique Josh.

_Avec un autre vampire, mon créateur, en fait, nous combattions beaucoup. D'abord pour défendre notre territoire, ensuite, pour éviter tout débordement comme celui au Mexique.

_Vous l'avez vécu? Jasper est soudain plus expressif, surement un truc avec la mémoire d'antan.

_Non! Mon créateur, oui. Et il a vu comment les Volturi agissent. Il voulait garder sa vie telle qu'elle était, sans voir ces pseudo rois débarquer. Il m'a entrainé dans la surveillance, et on a décidé d'officialiser, dans notre monde en tout cas, ce que nous faisions.

_Il n'y a pas que des vampires qui soient au courant...Commence Rosalie

_Oui, certains humains sont au courant. Mais ils nous laissent tranquilles.

_Pas tous. Souffle Esmée en jetant un oeil vers moi de peur de me rappeler des douleurs.

Je garde un masque de circonstances surle visage, refoulant une grimace. Mais les autres ne s'embêtent pas, et affluent à leurs esprits les dernières années quand nous cherchions toujours Bella en arrivant dans un nouvel endroit.

_On aurait pu faire tellement pour elle. S'énerve Rosalie_

_Et ces types, on en a des nouvelles? S'impatiente Emmett._

_Ils ont tellement besoin de se retrouver. S'émeut Esmée._

_Vous savez qui a enlevé Bella? La voix d'Alice craque légèrement, mais elle pose enfin la question qui trône dans nos esprits.

Josh et Ian échangent un regard gêné, mais le second répond.

_On a réussi à trouver l'un d'eux.

Je plonge dans son esprit avec impatience. Résoudre enfin l'énigme de sa disparition est vital.

Ian repense d'abord à la minute où il a vu Bella assise sur un des fauteuils où nous étions à présent, les traits tirés, blafards. Son ventre arrondi. Ses gestes difficiles.

Autour de moi, les conversations et les pensées se mélangent. Je serre les mâchoires en voyant par Ian l'état de Bella. Jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner de l'avoir laissée seule ainsi...

Je replonge dans les pensées de Ian quand une image violente lui revient. Celle où un homme de taille moyenne, aux yeux pleins de haine pénètre dans son bureau et veut s'en prendre à Bella. Un grognement de fureur me parcourt alors. J'ai juste le temps de voir Ian tuer l'homme avant que tous les esprits soient concentrés sur moi, me bloquant toutes pensées autre que celle de moi prêt d'exploser.

Alice pose une main sur mon bras, m'appelant par la pensée

_Pardon, je ne voulais pas que tu... (__N/Caro : on dit merci Ian, Edward !)_

_Je devais savoir, Alice. Je me tourne vers Ian et soude son regard au mien. Il doit répondre. Où sont les autres? Il n'était pas seul, n'est-ce pas?

Il acquiesce

_Je l'ai interrogé avant de...Le tuer.

Tous sont aussi attentifs que moi.

_Les bans de votre mariage ont tout déclenché. L'un d'eux avait déjà entendu votre nom quelques années auparavant. Il est venu à Forks cet été là, et vous a repérés tout de suite.

_A cause des Quileutes, je ne voyais rien. Râle Alice, toujours aussi agacée, pour ne dire que ça, par la présence des loups-garous dans l'équation de la vie de Bella à l'époque._(N/jacob-bill : ouais t'es le meilleur Jake ! personne peut nous voir… hihi )_

_Et puisque Bella était avec Jake au moment de sa disparition, tu n'as rien pu voir. Insiste Jasper en prenant sa main. _(__N/Caro : Méchant le chien ! *se cache à cause d'Elo*)(N/Jacob-bill : NO COMMENT ! ne les écoute pas Jake MOI je t'aime ! 3)_

_Ils ont du nous surveiller, l'air de rien. Complète-t-il par la pensée._

_Plus organisé tu meurs! S'écrie Emmett en cognant ses poings l'un contre l'autre. Sa fureur se lit dans son regard et ses pensées. Je sais que comme moi, s'il pouvait en tenir un, il lui arracherait la tête sans s'inquiéter que ce soit un humain ou non.

_Malheureusement. Approuve Ian.

Un silence s'installe, pendant lequel toutes les pensées convergent vers Bella et les raisons pour lesquelles elle a été seule tout ce temps.

_Pourquoi ne l'avons nous pas retrouvée depuis qu'elle a été libérée? Demande Esmée.

_Peut-être est-ce du à Ness. Bella est sans cesse avec elle.

_J'ai eu une vision qui me disait où trouver Bella. Intervient Alice.

_Nous avons pris la décision d'emménager à Chicago. Réfléchit Carlisle. Et il n'a pas tort. Notre décision a permis que notre chemin recroise celui de Bella.

Alice reste dubitative un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

_Je crois oui. Avant cela, même si on voulait la retrouver, nous ne savions pas où chercher. Et puisque les Quileutes étaient aussi sur l'affaire... _(__N/Caro : Coucher les chiens !)(N/Jacob-bill : nan mais t'as fini ! tes buveurs de sang ne sont pas mieux !)(N/Spuffy: tu sors Jacob-Bill!)_

Décidément, j'avais plus de raisons que nécessaire pour les tuer, ou tout du moins pour les évincer de notre vie.

_Et les autres qui étaient avec ce type que vous avez tué, vous en avez des nouvelles?

_Ils se sont faits tout petit quand je l'ai tué. J'ai des contacts à travers le pays, mais personne n'en a vu pour le moment.

_On a donc plus qu'à faire en sorte que Bella sorte indemne de cette clinique, et reprendre notre vie. Conclut Alice en me lançant un regard éloquent quant à ma vie avec Bella.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'imagine lui répondre. Elle me contre par la pensée

_Tu n'y échapperas pas cette fois! Et il n'y a pas sujet de discussion!_

Dans un sourire elle applaudit à la vision qu'elle a de Bella dans sa robe blanche.

_Qui vient chasser un peu? Propose Josh en se levant.

Emmett accepte avec joie, Rose les suit, ayant une toute autre chasse en tête. Jasper hoche la tête, il a senti aussi ce que je vois dans l'esprit de notre sœur. Nous échangeons un regard amusé, alors qu'il enlace Alice pour la restreindre quand elle fait des plans sur la comète.

Je rejoins alors ma voiture et roule rapidement vers la clinique.

Bella dormait quand je l'avais quittée, mais je ne supporte plus d'être loin d'elle. Plus rien ne nous séparera. J'en fais la promesse.

La ville défile derrière les vitres de la Volvo, les étoiles apparaissent dans la nuit sombre, et je m'efforce de ne penser à rien d'autre que retrouver Bella. Sans m'inquiéter des menaces qui existent encore sur nous. _(__N/Caro : Wow quel homme…enfin vampire cet Edward ! J'veux l'même pour Noël !)(N/jacob-bill : moi jpréfère un Jake ! bien musclé, mat de peau, sourire ravageur ! … *se met à rêver !*)(N/Spuffy: oui, tu rêves, Jacob-bill, tu rêves!)_

**NOTE: Nous remercions tout particulièrement Annouk aujourd'hui, elle m'a cédé ses droits d'auteurs pour cette fabuleuse expression Jacob-le-clebard-puant. J'aurais pas dit mieux, merci! Lool Jacob-bill, relax! LOL**

**De plus, j'annonce que je ne pourrai pas poster avant le week-end après le 14juillet, les journées ne sont pas assez longues! Pardonnez-moi ;)**

**Je vous retrouve donc dans 15jours, et BONNES VACANCES à toutes celles et ceux qui partent!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pardonne-moi**

**Hello everybody, me revoilà avec un chapitre tout beau tout chaud! J'espère que vous avez survécu jusque là, peut-être même êtes-vous partis en vacances...**

**Je vous remercie alors pour votre patience, et vos encouragements, ça m'a tellement boosté que j'ai déjà un chapitre d'avance ;p merci à vous!**

**Je fais quelques réponses:**

**Katymina: une nouvelle venue par ici, ça fait super plaisir ^^ Désolée quand même pour tes yeux ;)**

**Marion: il fallait bien que Bella fasse des progrès, non? Xd**

**Onja: une chasse à l'homme? Tu ne crois pas si bien dire (demande à Caro)**

**Titine: Edward et Bella seront de plus en plus réunis, j'y compte bien!**

**On remercie encore énormément Caro30 et Jacob-bill pour leurs commentaires...Je m'éclate autant à les lire qu'à écrire les chapitres lol**

**Je fais en plus de la PUBLICITE POUR LE BLOGque Caro et moi avons créé avec l'aide de Virginie067 pour notre fiction commune 'Service schizo pour votre plaisir', faites-y un tour pour découvrir non seulement nos délires, mais les merveilleuses créations de Virginie067: http : / / serviceschizopourvotreplaisir .blogspot .com/ (nous allons tout poster au fur et à mesure).**

**Et puis, je me permets aussi de vous PROPOSER UNE FICTION que je dévore depuis quelques jours. Certes elle est en anglais, mais une traduction acceptée par l'auteur est aussi en ligne (allez sur le profil de l'auteur): http : / / www. Fanfiction .net/ s / 4992721/1 / His_ Personal _ Assistant**

**Et maintenant, place à la lecture, et dites moi tout!**

**10-**

_Un petit rappel s'impose du chapitre précédent:_

_Bella dormait quand je l'avais quittée, mais je ne supporte plus d'être loin d'elle. Plus rien ne nous séparera. J'en fais la promesse._

_La ville défile derrière les vitres de la Volvo, les étoiles apparaissent dans la nuit sombre, et je m'efforce de ne penser à rien d'autre que retrouver Bella. Sans m'inquiéter des menaces qui existent encore sur nous._

**Edward POV**

_cinq semaines plus tard,_

Je suis devant sa chambre, à la clinique. Derrière, je sais qu'elle s'agace.

Je pose la main sur la poignée, et grimace en voyant l'excitation dans l'esprit de ma sœur.

_Edward! Sors d'ici! S'écrie Alice en me refermant la porte au nez.

_Alice, ça fait déjà une demie heure. Râlé-je

_Oui, et bah, c'est pas fini!

_Laisse-le venir, Alice. _(__N/Caro : Alice the come Back ! Mdr)_

Sa voix. Encore un peu faible, mais c'est le plus beau son que j'ai jamais entendu.

_Bella, c'est toujours moi qui décide, n'est-ce pas? Et Edward, ne t'avise pas de t'immiscer dans mon esprit. Menace Alice.

Je soupire et pose le front contre la porte.

Le docteur O'Neil a autorisé Bella à sortir de sa chambre pour une heure cette après-midi. La ballade doit se dérouler dans le parc derrière la clinique. Celui dans lequel je rêve de l'emmener depuis que je l'ai trouvée ici. Et Alice met son grain de sel, comme toujours. _(__N/Caro : bah se s'rait pas Alice sinon ! Lol)_

_Ne me dis pas qu'Alice fait encore des siennes! S'étonne Renéesmée, et je souris en tournant la tête vers elle.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire. Elle vient de me jeter dehors.

_Comment tu fais pour la supporter?

Sa question est réelle, en tout cas, l'étonnement est dans son regard noisette.

_Je finis par l'ignorer. Sauf quand c'est Bella qu'elle a entre ses mains.

Je désigne la porte de la main et je vois le sourire de ma fille se refléter dans ses prunelles. Elle s'adosse alors au mur, un genou plié, et les bras croisés. Ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés par le soleil sont relâchés sur ses épaules, de plus en plus souvent.

_Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça! Sourit-elle en soutenant mon regard. Je sais que je suis belle, mais quand même._(N/jacob-bill : hihi ca va les chevilles ?)_

_Tu lui ressembles. Soufflé-je. _(__N/Caro : C'est trop mignon)_

_Elle dit que c'est à toi que je ressemble le plus, il serait temps de vous mettre d'accord, non? _(__N/Caro : Edward et Bella d'accord…euh ouais, elle a de l'espoir Ness ! )(N/Spuffy: la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants)_

_Nous n'avons jamais eu la même conception de la beauté, ta mère et moi.

_On se demande comment vous avez pu tomber amoureux à ce point. Se moque-t-elle.

_Les contraires s'attirent.

_Ca doit être ça!

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et se tourne vers la porte.

_Alice, que tu le veuilles ou non, j'entre! Annonce-t-elle en ouvrant déjà.

_Carlie Renéesmée Swan! S'écrie ma sœur et je secoue la tête, amusé.

Je les écoute se disputer dans un sourire. Tant de choses ont changé depuis notre arrivée à Chicago presque trois mois auparavant.

J'ai retrouvé Bella. Gagné une fille. Trouvé mon rôle de père-confident auprès d'elle.

Ma famille a gagné un demi-vampire têtu et particulièrement agaçant qui sait clouer le bec d'Emmett. _(__N/Caro : Ouais c'est cool ça)_

À un inconvénient s'allie un avantage.

En entendant le rire léger de Bella, je reprends pied avec la réalité. Depuis qu'elle a commencé à parler le jour de l'arrivée de Renée et Phil, cinq semaines plus tôt, Bella n'a cessé de faire des progrès. Chaque jour, ses difficultés disparaissent. Aujourd'hui, à part quelques paralysies du côté gauche de son corps, qui s'estomperont tout à fait comme nous l'ont confirmé le docteur O'Neil, Carlisle et Alice, Bella est en pleine possession de ses moyens, et on ne se rendrait pas compte de l'année qu'elle a passé dans le coma.

Je trouve son regard encore cerné en un instant. Et comme à chaque fois, j'ai besoin d'avaler de l'air, même si ça m'est inutile. C'est juste un moyen de m'assurer que c'est réel. Bella est devant moi. Elle me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire en approchant encore, et c'est là que je me rends compte de sa tenue.

Elle ne porte plus l'hideuse chemise bleue des hôpitaux, mais un pull légèrement décolleté, et un jean. Ses pieds sont dans des chaussons que Renée lui a donné avant de repartir chez elle.

J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille, comme elle est assise sur le bord de son lit, et je plonge la tête dans son cou, humant son merveilleux parfum. Elle passe son bras droit derrière ma nuque, alors que le gauche se pose sur mon bras. _(__N/Caro : Ô c'est trop chou)(N/Jacob-bill : il aurait jamais du revenir ca devrait être Jake à sa place ! grrrrrrr)(N/Spuffy: chère J-B, il ne faut pas confondre rêve et réalité)_

_Bella.

Je prononce son nom à tout bout de champ, dit Emmett, mais ça rend plus réel son réveil, sa présence.

_Edward.

Elle pique un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres, et avant que je ne tourne la tête pour l'embrasser tout à fait, Alice intervient en dansant partout. _(__N/Caro quelle chieuse Alice)_

_Bella, Bella, Bella! Tu vas enfin pouvoir prendre l'air! Allons-y!

Je grogne, toujours la tête dans le cou de Bella, et elle rit.

_Ne m'oblige pas à voir mes parents s'emballer, s'il-te-plait! Demande Renéesmée, et je m'écarte sagement de Bella.

Je garde cependant son regard bloqué dans le mien, et passe une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle ferme les yeux et sourit.

_Bon, on y va, ou on va passer l'heure ici. Alice me tire en arrière, pendant que Renéesmée amène le fauteuil roulant à Bella.

Je la vois grimacer à l'idée de s'y glisser. Je sais que ça ne lui plait pas, elle n'a jamais tellement aimé ce qu'elle appelait une faiblesse face à moi. Je tends les bras vers elle, et la soutiens par la taille pour la faire asseoir.

_Merci. Souffle-t-elle dans un sourire timide.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, ça va vite disparaître! Assure Alice en ouvrant la porte.

Elle hoche la tête et me laisse la guider vers l'extérieur. Je passe la porte quand je vois Renéesmée attraper un gilet à sa mère et le poser sur son bras.

_Bonjour Bella.

_Bonne balade, Bella.

Les sourires du personnel sont chaleureux et je vois Bella se détendre dans son fauteuil. Quand nous arrivons au rez-de-chaussée, devant la fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin, Bella cligne des yeux.

_Ca ne va pas?

_Si. Ça fait bizarre, c'est tout.

_Tu vas voir, ça va être super! S'enthousiasme Alice en longeant la terrasse jusqu'à un banc à l'ombre.

_Le jour où elle aura perdu son enthousiasme, maman, pense à me dire de fuir. Rit Renéesmée en embrassant la joue de sa mère.

Bella pose la main sur sa nuque, et Renéesmée reste un instant de plus pour faciliter les mouvements de sa mère.

_Est-ce que tu as mal, encore? Renéesmée désigne son bras gauche.

_Tu sais bien que non. Mais la séance de rééducation de ce matin a été éprouvante. Sourit Bella.

_Peut-être que tu devrais te reposer. Insiste Renéesmée et avec Bella nous échangeons un regard amusé.

_Et c'est moi qui suis trop protecteur! M'exclame-je avant de m'adresser à ma fille. Ta mère est très têtue, de toute façon, si elle veut faire cette balade, même l'attacher au lit ne servira à rien. _(__N/Caro : PTDR)_

_Tu peux parler, monsieur parfait. Se moque Bella en tapant mon torse de sa main. Je la prends, et la porte à mes lèvres en souriant.

_Jamais dit que j'étais parfait. Et malgré moi, ma voix se fait plus rauque. Nous frémissons tous les deux de ce contact.

_Eurk! Alice, apportes un seau d'eau! S'écrie Renéesmée. _(__N/Caro : Trop drôle)_

_Tu as passé trop de temps avec Emmett, ma fille. Affirme Bella alors que notre fille s'éloigne.

Elle hausse les épaules, et Bella se tourne vers moi. Nous nous sourions et je me redresse.

_Si on visitait ce jardin?

_Je te suis.

Maintenant que mon entière attention est tournée vers le paysage, je remarque l'allée principale entourée de massifs de fleurs plus colorés les uns que les autres. Mais aussi, les plus petites allées qui en découlent pour rejoindre respectivement les tables en bois où Alice et Renéesmée sont assises à me regarder m'approcher, et de l'autre côté, rejoindre l'oasis. Une petite fontaine où je vois quelques poissons rouges, et des arbustes.

_Qu'en dis-tu Bella?

_Alice, comment veux-tu que je te réponde? Mon ouïe n'est pas aussi développé. Bella lève les yeux au ciel alors que j'arrête notre avancée.

Elle me tend alors la main, et c'est avec plaisir que je la soulève pour l'aider à s'asseoir auprès d'Alice sur un banc.

_Bella, je parle du jardin!

Alice fait un geste des bras pour désigner ce qui nous entoure. Bella reste pensive un instant, mais on peut lire sur son visage son plaisir.

_Comme si tu ne le savais pas? Répond-elle en souriant.

_Je te l'avais dit, Carlie.

_Et heureusement que je n'ai pas parié! Fait celle-ci avec soulagement.

_Quelqu'un a parié sur mon appréciation du jardin? Bella croise les bras sur sa poitrine, amusée et mutine.

_Simplement sur ta réaction en le découvrant. Assuré-je en m'installant près d'elle.

_De toute façon, il n'y a qu'Emmett pour lancer ce genre de bêtises. Soupire Renéesmée en croisant ses jambes en tailleur, assise sur la table.

_Hum. J'ai cru comprendre que tu le faisais tourner en bourrique. Sourit Bella en levant les yeux sur elle.

Renéesmée nous regarde, rieuse, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents.

_Tellement sa mère. Elle est vraiment un mélange parfait entre vous deux._

Je souris à la pensée de ma sœur, et ne peux qu'acquiescer.

_Qu'a-t-elle dit, encore? S'exclame Renéesmée en ayant saisi qu'Alice avait pensé quelque chose à mon intention.

_Secret de famille. Sourit Alice.

_Oh toi! Râle Renéesmée en lui tirant la langue.

_Mon dieu! Mais arrêtez donc de lui donner vos tocs! S'écrie Bella et nous rions.

Sa main glisse vers ma cuisse, alors qu'Alice établit le programme de la semaine. Je reprends précipitamment une goulée d'air, et entrecroise mes doigts à ceux de Bella.

Nous échangeons un regard intense et immanquablement des petites rougeurs adorables apparaissent sur ses joues. Je souris, de mon sourire en coin. _(__N/Caro : *craque total*)(N/Jacob-bill : hey ! ca va Caro c'est pas Brad Pitt nan plus ! )(N/Spuffy: perso, je préfère Edward Cullen sifflot)_

_Mon dieu! Mais tenez-vous! Réclame Renéesmée avant de poursuivre par la pensée_(N/ Jacob-bill : elle a raison ya des chambres pour ça !)_

_je vais finir par croire Emmett quand il dit que vous ne faisiez que ça!_

_Ce n'est pas vrai. Assuré-je et elle lève les yeux au ciel, pas du tout convaincu.

_Quoi donc? S'étonne Bella en tournant son regard noisette vers moi.

_Secret de famille. Se moque Renéesmée, ce qui entraine un éclat de rire dans notre groupe.

L'heure a passé terriblement vite, mais je comprends la décision du médecin. Les yeux de Bella sont encore plus cernés, et sa peau est plus blanche que d'habitude. Elle fatigue.

_Je vais te ramener à ta chambre.

_Tu as une sale tête maman, essaies de dormir un peu. Lui conseille notre fille. _(__N/Caro :C'est toujours sympa les gosses avec leurs parents! *ronchonne*)(N/Spuffy: c''est pour votre bien hihi)_

Bella sourit doucement, en s'installant dans le fauteuil roulant. Avant que je ne nous entraine vers l'intérieur, elle prend la main de Renéesmée, et plonge son regard dans le sien

_Fais attention, s'il te plait.

_Toujours, maman. Mais je te jure que là je ne tiens plus.

_Ne t'inquiètes donc pas Bella, elle reviendra intacte...Sauf peut-être ses vêtements. Assure Alice l'air de rien et Bella frémit à la pensée.

_Alice! S'écrie-t-on en même temps.

_Tu me connais maman, je suis toujours prudente. Et Ian ne me laisse pas faire n'importe quoi, alors relaxe. Conclut Renéesmée, en embrassant la joue de sa mère.

_Pas la peine de faire cette grimace, p'pa! Il serait temps que tu acceptes que je ne suis pas une petite fille. (N/Caro : pauvre p'pa ! DD)_

Elle dépose sa main sur mon bras, et me sourit.

_Soyez prudents tout de même.

_Pas de soucis! Et toi, prends soin d'elle, je te la confie.

_Comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

Bella sert alors ses doigts sur la main que j'ai posé sur son épaule.

_J'y compte bien_

_Allez, allez, j'ai encore ta valise à défaire, Bella, ensuite, je dois rejoindre Jasper. Il me fait une surprise. Nous presse Alice.

_Comme si on pouvait te faire une surprise! M'exclame-je

_Figure toi que j'ai fait un effort pour ne rien voir! Et...Ca a presque marché.

_Et tu es très fière de toi. Se moque Renéesmée.

_Oui, très!

J'occulte leurs paroles, pour m'attarder sur Bella. Elle est bien pâle et son regard se perd. Je fais alors demi-tour vers sa chambre.

Renéesmée nous salue en quittant la clinique, et Alice s'affaire dans la chambre. Je m'occupe d'installer Bella sur son lit, un plaid sur elle. Sa tête sur l'oreiller, elle tourne son regard vers moi, et me sourit doucement.

_Tu es fatiguée.

Je passe une main sur sa joue, repoussant une mèche de cheveux. Elle hoche la tête, prenant ma main dans la sienne, sur son épaule gauche. À côté, Alice parle, mais je ne l'écoute pas réellement. Et puis, elle se fige. Elle se tourne vers nous et sourit d'un air espiègle.

_Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

Et je secoue la tête en voyant ce qu'elle a vu: Bella et moi échangeant un baiser plus intense que les autres. _(N/Caro : Chic alors !)_

_Merci, Alice pour tout ça. Souffle Bella, sa voix s'affaiblit avec la fatigue.

_Un vrai plaisir! Tu me connais. Assure ma sœur tout en venant déposer un baiser sur son front. Repose-toi, Bella. Et ne t'inquiètes de rien, tout va bien se passer. Edward...A plus tard.

Et elle est partie. La porte se referme et je lâche un soupire de soulagement. Bella sourit aussi,

_Elle est pas méchante.

_Non, juste envahissante._ (__N/Caro : ouep c'est peu dire)_

Nous rions, et Bella cherche à remonter ses oreillers. Je l'aide doucement, mes doigts frôlant ses épaules, une décharge parcourant mon échine. Nous reprenons tous les deux notre souffle.

D'un geste, elle me désigne la place à côté d'elle, je m'allonge près d'elle. Je l'attire dans mes bras, et dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux.

_Dors un peu, ma Bella.

Elle cale sa tête dans mon cou, sa main gauche sur mon torse sur laquelle je pose la mienne.

_Je t'aime, Edward.

_Je t'aime Bella.

Son souffle s'apaise pour devenir régulier. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, et entame sa berceuse. Elle se détend alors tout à fait entre mes bras, et je repense aux moments qui ont suivi notre première fois, dans notre clairière. _(N/ Jacob-bill: à la 'roméo et juliette')_

FLASHBACK

Nous venions de nous répéter notre amour.

Ma main était sur sa hanche, enlacée à ses doigts. Bella se cala entre mes bras, sa tête sur mon torse, je regardai le ciel gris. Je n'avais pas besoin de respirer, mais je m'étais calée sur elle, d'instinct. Alors qu'elle s'apaisait, relaxée contre moi, ma peau contre la sienne, je sentis un poids s'envoler de mes épaules. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas respecté la date de notre nuit de noces pour essayer, et je ne le regrettais pas. J'avais cédé à la tentation qu'elle représentait pour moi, et j'avais trouvé ma place, ma vie.

_Merci, Edward.

_Non, merci à toi Bella.

Elle redressa la tête pour croiser mon regard. Dans le sien je voyais l'interrogation.

_Merci pour ta confiance. explicitai-je

Un magnifique sourire apparut à ses lèvres et je rapprochai ma bouche de la sienne pour un rapide baiser. Comme d'habitude, son cœur accéléra ses battements, et elle oublia de respirer. Je souris contre ses lèvres, et reposai la tête au sol.

_Respire, Bella. Mon doigt caressa sa joue, ses pupilles se rétrécirent de plaisir.

_Comment veux-tu? Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'éblouir.

_Après tout ce temps, je t'éblouis encore? _(__N/Caro : on la changera pas notre Bella)(N/Spuffy: Dieu merci)_

_Tu m'éblouiras toujours, Edward Cullen.

_Tu n'es donc pas encore habituée.

_Peut-être qu'avec de la pratique, je m'y habituerai...Suggéra-t-elle en faisant courir un doigt sur mon torse.

Je frémis et retins un grognement de satisfaction.

Elle rit et déposa un baiser contre mes lèvres.

Tout en l'attirant contre moi à nouveau, je sentis comme elle était détendue. Et je sentis mon amour pour elle grandir encore.

Jamais je n'allais m'habituer à avoir une personne comme Bella à mes côtés. Toujours, je l'honorerais pour voir sur son visage son plaisir et son amour.

FIN FLASHBACK

_Reste, Edward. J'ai besoin de toi. Murmure Bella avec inquiétude, me ramenant au présent. Ses bras se resserrent autour de ma taille et je dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle dort.

_Je ne partirai plus, Bella. Jamais plus je ne te laisserai. Promis-je, et elle hoche la tête, avec contentement.

Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, me mets sur le côté, et regarde son visage calme.

_Je t'aime Isabella Mary Swan.

Mes lèvres frôlent les siennes avant que je m'immobilise pour la laisser se reposer.

**Carlie Renéesmée POV**

Ses mains sont sur mes hanches, et impriment mes mouvements sur son sexe.

Je tends la tête en arrière, mes doigts sur son torse.

Une boule de plaisir grandit en moi, au fur et à mesure que je m'empale sur lui.

_Oh oui! Encore Ness..._

Il se redresse, son bassin claquant avec le mien, et me bascule pour être au-dessus de moi. Je serre mes jambes autour de lui, sa langue trouve mes seins, ses coups de butoir redoublent quand mes parois s'enserrent d'autant plus. _(N/ Jacob-bill: ba p'tain ce sont des bêtes de sexe tous les deux!)_

_Plus fooooort!_

La voiture bouge sous ses assauts, nos cris ne sont que psychiques. Et c'est encore meilleur. _(__N/Caro : ils perdent pas d'temps ! Si papa savait ! Mdr)_

_Oh putain, Ness_

Ses doigts s'enroulent sur le bord du siège passager où je suis, et j'entends qu'ils sont broyés entre ses mains. Je gémis contre sa bouche, son sexe sort et rerentre en moi avec plus de force.

_Tourne toi, Ness_

Je croise son regard. Je vois ce qu'il veut, et ça m'excite encore plus. Il se retire de moi, nous nous plaignons de la perte. Mais avec ma vitesse légendaire, je me retrouve sur le ventre, les bras enrouler autour de mon fauteuil, les fesses tendues vers le pénis de Ian. Il se penche sur mon oreille, le mordille un moment. Je gémis, et rien qu'à l'idée de l'avoir comme ça en moi, je mouille encore plus.

Et d'un coup de reins, alors que ses mains frôlaient à peine mes cuisses pour les écarter, il est en moi.

_IAN!

Je me cambre sous lui, mes seins hyper sensibles frottent contre le tissu qui recouvre les fauteuils. Tout en moi brûle, anticipe.

Il s'est immobilisé, il devient fou lui aussi. Et puis, lentement, il commence ses vas-et-viens. Il coulisse à la perfection en moi. Ses doigts se portent d'abord à ma poitrine, ses dents se placent sur mon épaule. Je frémis contre lui, m'arquant encore plus pour le sentir.

Mais lui comme moi sommes prêts de la délivrance. Il glisse une main sous moi, atteignant mon clitoris. Plus un mot n'est prononcé, ni pensée. Nous n'écoutons que nos corps qui s'unissent. Il pince alors ma petite boule de nerf, sa langue fait des cercles sur mon épaule, dans ma nuque. Son sexe me complète, me chavire. Et je me resserre irrémédiablement autour de lui.

Je plante mes crocs dans le fauteuil, laissant mon cri s'échapper par ma pensée.

_IANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_

_CARLIE RENEESMEEEEEEEEEE_

Je suis à bout de souffle quand je le sens retomber sur moi. Mon corps est couvert de sueur, la voiture est envahie de l'odeur de sexe. Et Ian pense toujours

_Je t'aime, Ness_

Je souris, et tourne la tête sur le côté. Il sourit, ses yeux brillent.

_Je t'aime, Ian._

Il embrasse ma joue et se retire alors de moi. Il retombe sur son siège, et passe une main dans ses cheveux châtains. Ils lui tombent un peu sur les yeux, et je craque littéralement. Je tends la main sur sa poitrine, à peine dégagée de sa chemise.

_C'était merveilleux.

Un sourire de fierté masculine flotte sur ses lèvres, et nous nous rapprochons pour nous embrasser.

_Tu étais merveilleuse.

Il désigne mon corps, entièrement nu et je rougis. Bon sang, il est un amant époustouflant, le seul à m'émoustiller de cette manière.

Je me retourne alors sur le dos et attrape mes sous-vêtements sur le tableau de bord, mon jean et mon t-shirt sur le siège arrière. Il réajuste alors son jean, qu'il n'avait pas retiré au-delà du mi-cuisse, et reboutonne sa chemise. Une fois fait, nous redressons nos fauteuils, et il redémarre.

Alors qu'il quitte le bord de la route, je secoue la tête, amusée.

_Quoi?

_On est insatiable, pire que mes parents. _(__N/Caro : les chiens font pas des chats ! Lol) (N/Jacob-bill: ça c'est bien vrai!)_

Il grimace et je comprends pourquoi.

_S'il-te-plait, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de penser à tes parents après un moment comme celui-ci. _(__N/Caro : surtout à beau papa…attends que Bella l'apprenne)_

Je ris et acquiesce.

_Enfin, on va devoir aller les voir. Reprend-il.

_Oui.

_Tu n'as pas l'air motivée. Remarque-t-il en me regardant et accélérant en même temps.

_Si, bien sûr. Je sais que ça leur fera plaisir.

_Mais?

_Mais ça voudra dire laisser maman toute seule.

_Renéesmée! Tu es impossible!

_Je te remercie. Boudé-je.

Il place sa main sur ma cuisse, et malgré moi, mon corps envisage d'autres caresses. Une véritable addict au sexe!

_Je veux dire que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te sentir responsable de ta mère. Depuis que tu es née, tu ne fais que vivre par elle, pour elle.

_Je lui dois la vie, Ian! Et puis avec ses difficultés...

_Elle a Edward pour s'occuper de ça à présent.

_Mais je l'ai fait tout ce temps.

_Et ta mère va refuser que tu arrêtes de vivre pour elle. Si tenter qu'elle s'en aperçoive, étant donné qu'elle ne voit que ton père. _(__N/Caro : bah en même temps il lui a manqué)_

_Oh ça va! Si tu les avais vus tout à l'heure dans le jardin. Ils ne sont rien l'un sans l'autre.

_Et tu es jalouse.

_Non! _(__N/Caro : Menteuse !)_

Il me regarde avec moquerie, et je soupire.

_Peut-être. Mais elle a toujours été à s'occuper de moi, autant que moi d'elle. Et là, d'un coup, il arrive et je n'existe plus.

_C'est ce que je dis, tu es impossible. Tes parents se retrouvent doucement, mais jamais n'oublieront que tu es là. Tu es ce qui permet leurs retrouvailles, leur preuve d'amour. Ness, jamais ils ne t'abandonneront au profit de leur couple. _(N/Caro : C'est trop beau…*récupère son drap et essuie ses yeux*)_

_Je sais.

_Alors arrête de penser à ça. Et pense plutôt à ton installation à l'université. Tu vas enfin pouvoir faire ce que tu souhaites.

_Tu seras là, hein?

_Toujours, oui.

Il sourit et je me penche pour l'embrasser. Sa main s'enroule autour de mon visage et nos langues se trouvent. _(N/Jacob-bill: un peu de tenue s'il vous plait!)_

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes à la maison où j'ai demandé aux Cullen d'être présent. Je ne fais qu'une seule annonce pour eux tous, avant de retrouver maman à la clinique avant la fin des visites.

J'entre dans la maison, et une seconde plus tard, tous sont à la porte.

_Salut mademoiselle. Emmett est le premier à me prendre dans ses bras avec un clin d'œil.

Quelque chose me dit qu'il sent les odeurs sur moi et sait très bien ce qui s'est passé peu avant entre Ian et moi. Je souris, toujours aussi gênée par l'idée qu'il sache.

_Entrez, entrez.

_Oh! Je suis si contente, Ness! Alice me gâche ma surprise en sautant partout. Je secoue la tête et guide les autres vers le salon.

Ils s'assoient et nous observent Ian et moi. Je me tiens au milieu de la pièce, et Ian s'appuie au chambranle de la porte avec un regard brûlant. _(__N/Caro : Gloups)_

_J'imagine qu'Alice a tout balancé. Commencé-je à me plaindre

_Oh non! Pas besoin d'être voyant pour comprendre ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, coquins! Rit Emmett en me désignant avec Ian.

Je rougis furieusement, alors que Carlisle lui lance un regard réprobateur.

_Je n'ai rien dit, mais crois-moi, ça a été difficile. Se vante Alice et je la remercie d'un hochement de tête.

_Okay, donc vous savez que j'ai fait une crise d'identité l'autre jour. Ils acquiescent mais me laisse continuer. Donc, j'ai pris la décision...

_Oh c'est vraiment fabuleux, comme Edward! S'écrie Alice et je soupire.

Esmée sourit, je crois qu'elle a déjà compris.

_Merci Alice. Donc, je disais, je vais aller à l'université dès la rentrée prochaine. Je dois aller m'inscrire, mais j'y suis acceptée.

Alice me prend dans ses bras avant même que je puisse dire autre chose. Emmett et Jasper frappent leurs poings l'un contre l'autre. Carlisle hoche la tête et j'entends ses pensées, phénomène rare.

_C'est une excellente idée. Félicitations, Carlie._

Je lui réponds par le même moyen

_Merci. C'est grâce à toi et Esmée._

_Fac de quoi, alors? Demande Rosalie, et on pourrait croire qu'elle va pleurer.

_Littérature! Rose! Comme son père, c'est pas génial? Applaudit Alice et tout le monde rit quand Jasper l'attrape par les hanches pour l'asseoir près de lui. _(__N/Caro :chic elle va avoir papa sur le dos ! Mdr)_

_C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Esmée me prend dans ses bras à son tour, avec émotions.

_Ca va être d'enfer! Assure Emmett en tapant son poing contre le mien.

_Merci. Mais, il y a autre chose.

Je m'attends presque à voir Alice bondir du canapé, mais elle reste calme. Elle a l'air moins enchanté à cette idée.

_Quoi donc?

_J'ai demandé à Carlisle de se renseigner sur d'autres demi-vampires. Je compte prendre contact très prochainement avec celui qu'il a trouvé.

Le silence se fait pesant d'un seul coup. Et Ian enroule ses bras rassurants autour de moi. Je savais que cette perspective ne les enchanterait pas énormément, mais à ce point.

_C'est ma seule chance de savoir qui je suis. Plaidé-je.

_Tu es notre nièce, Carlie. Répond Alice, la voix tremblante.

_Oui. Et j'en suis vraiment très heureuse. Mais, je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste, alors même si je veux profiter de tout ça au maximum. J'ai besoin de savoir, pour...Me préparer. Des larmes apparaissent aux coins de mes yeux, Ian resserre ses bras autour de moi. _(__N/Caro : ouais on peut comprendre)_

_Ca se comprend, Carlie. Et c'est normal. Nous t'aiderons.

_Merci, Carlisle.

Une larme unique roule sur ma joue. Jasper intervient

_Quoiqu'il arrive, tu peux compter sur nous.

Je lui souris, reconnaissante. La tension s'amenuise bientôt, et je vois le sourire d'Alice à nouveau. La crise est passée.

_En attendant, il y a des tonnes de choses à faire! S'emballe-t-elle en jetant un œil à Rosalie.

_Oui, quelque chose comme des vêtements, des meubles peut-être. Renchérit celle-ci et je me sens désespérée.

_Si vous le dites...

_Et où serais-tu acceptée? La voix d'Esmée est douce, pleine d'admiration.

_Dartmouth, ou Harvard.

Ils échangent tous un regard entendu en souriant.

_C'est une très bonne nouvelle, Carlie. Quand dois-tu y aller?

_Je dois rencontrer le directeur du secteur des humanités d'ici quinze jours à Dartmouth, pour Harvard, je ne sais pas encore.

_On a donc quinze jours. Déclare Alice en se levant.

_Même pas en rêve, Alice. Je ne jouerai pas au cobaye avec toi. _(__N/Caro : personne ne résiste à Alice ! )_

Tout le monde rit. On sait tous que je n'ai aucune chance. J'ai fini par me laisser manipuler par ce petit lutin il y a plusieurs semaines déjà.

_Je serai là. Souffle Ian dans mon oreille, et j'hoche la tête.

_T'as intérêt. Menacé-je _

Alors, tout le monde met son grain de sel dans la conversation. Logement, aménagement, fringues, cours, tout y passe.

_Je voudrais rattraper mon retard avant la rentrée. J'ai un peu plus de deux mois et demi.

_Et Ian va t'aider, on en doute pas. Suppose Jasper, causant l'éclat de rire tonitruant d'Emmett et des rougeurs sur mon visage._(N/jacob-bill : Nan pas de sexe ! c'est fini le sexe ! je prône l'ABSTINENCE ! euh… c'est moi qui dit ça ? oups désolée je m'égare !)_

On ne pourra jamais les changer.

Plaisanteries et sérieux se mêlent pendant un moment, et je sais que je n'ai pas voix au chapitre. Je me rends compte alors combien j'ai accepté leur présence. Je souris. J'ai trouvé la famille qu'il me manquait.

Ian serre ses doigts sur ma main, pour me ramener à ce qui se dit.

_Tu l'as dit à tes parents?

_Non, pas encore. Je voulais leur laisser un peu de temps encore. Mais je vais y aller.

_Super! Et dès demain, on va tout mettre en place. Promet Rosalie.

_Ma petite nièce qui va à la fac...Rajoute Alice en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

_Tu te fais gâteuse, Alice. Se moque Emmett et elle lui tire la langue.

_Allons, allons. Laissez-la respirer. Intervient Carlisle en se levant, signifiant la fin de leur visite.

_On s'occupe de tout! Insiste Alice alors que Jasper la tire vers lui.

J'acquiesce. Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Ils sortent chacun leur tour après m'avoir embrassée, enlacée, félicitée.

_Mon dieu! Soupiré-je en savourant le calme.

_Légèrement envahissant. _(__N/Caro : C'est un euphémisme) _

_Légèrement? J'ai cru qu'ils allaient jamais partir!

_Mais ils t'aiment.

_Je crois bien, oui...En même temps, comment ne pas m'aimer?_(N/Jacob-bill : euh … ca va les chevilles ?)_

_Comment en effet?

Il me prend dans ses bras et nous nous embrassons avec plaisir. Puis il s'écarte, et prends mes mains dans les siennes.

_Si on y allait?

J'accepte, et nous filons vers la clinique.

**Bella POV**

Je me réveille lentement entre ses bras. Un sourire se dessine tout de suite sur mes lèvres quand je sens ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

_Te revoilà. Sourit-il.

_J'ai dormi longtemps?

_Presque toute l'après-midi, oui.

_Oh pardon!

Je me redresse et pose ma tête sur l'oreiller, face à son visage. Il hausse un sourcil, sa main glissant sur mon bras pour prendre ma main gauche et jouer sur ma peau avec son pouce.

_Pourquoi te pardonner?

_Ce n'est pas très drôle pour toi de me voir dormir...

_Oh détrompe-toi.

Ses yeux ont une lueur espiègle et je me sens frémir de plaisir.

_Alors qu'ai-je dit cette fois?

_Que tu m'aimais.

_Ca tu le savais déjà. Je pique un baiser sur ses lèvres, et il continue

_Et aussi que tu avais besoin de moi.

A ses mots, je me raidis. Je me souviens du cauchemar que j'ai fait.

_Quoi?

_J'ai fait un cauchemar. Je suppose que je t'appelais au secours.

_Tu veux en parler? Sa voix ne cache rien de ses inquiétudes.

_Non, je ne me souviens pas.

_Tu ne sais toujours pas me mentir, Bella. Insiste-t-il en prenant une mèche de mes cheveux dans sa main.

_C'était encore ce moment, quand...Ils m'ont enlevée. J'ai rêvé de te voir revenir et tous les tuer. Je t'appelais souvent. Avoué-je alors qu'il se tend à mes côtés.

_je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. _(__N/Caro : Essaye l'automutilation Ed ! Autant ça te soulage)_

_Et je ne veux pas que ça reste comme une ombre au-dessus de nous, Edward.

Je pose ma main gauche sur sa joue. Soudant nos regards. J'ai besoin de lui, et de son amour, de rien d'autre.

_Tu as raison. Capitule-t-il en se rapprochant pour m'embrasser.

Nos langues se trouvent alors, et nous gémissons de concert. Nous avons tellement besoin de nous sentir, de nous toucher.

Et puis, il s'écarte et s'assied sur la chaise près de mon lit. Je l'interroge du regard et il sourit.

_Renéesmée et Ian qui viennent. _(__N/Caro : A ces parents, ils sont pas possible)_

_Oh!

Il prend ma main dans la sienne, et nous restons les yeux dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'un léger coup à la porte résonne.

_Entrez. Dis-je en détachant mon regard d'Edward.

_Coucou, je dérange pas, j'espère.

_Non ma chérie.

_Tu as meilleure mine que tout à l'heure.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue, Ian me fait un signe de la tête.

_Bonjour Bella. J'ai appris pour ta balade d'aujourd'hui.

_Oui! Il était temps.

_Ca t'a fait du bien. Assure-t-il.

_Et votre affaire? Demandé-je et Edward serre les mâchoires d'un seul coup.

_Edward! Arrête de lire dans son esprit!

_Il pense trop fort.

_Pardon Edward.

_Vous m'expliquez? Intervins-je alors qu'Edward et Ian se mesurent du regard.

_Euh...Notre affaire s'est bien passée, maman. C'est...Enfin...On s'est un peu arrêté avec Ian...

_Et je viens malencontreusement de repenser à ce moment. Sourit Ian.

_Oh...Oh!_(N/jacob-bill : jvous l'avais dit le SEXE, c'est BAD !)(N/Spuffy: c'est la nympho qui le dit!)_

Edward et moi croisons notre regard, et je déglutis avec difficulté. _(__N/Caro : Grillé ! MDR)_

_Mais sinon, on a tué les vampires. Insiste Ian pour rompre le silence.

_Super. Soufflé-je.

Edward lance un regard à Renéesmée, et je vois bien qu'ils discutent par la pensée. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et sourit avant de se tourner vers moi.

_Maman, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

_Raconte-moi tout.

Elle s'installe sur le bord de mon lit, et prend ma main gauche dans la sienne. Alors qu'elle cherche ses mots, j'étudie son visage. Et j'ai l'impression d'y voir sa vie, son bonheur. J'aurais tellement aimé être là pour partager ça avec elle.

Au pied de mon lit, Ian s'appuie contre le mur et regarde Renéesmée aussi. Il l'aime. J'ai longtemps vu son admiration face à ma fille. La manière qu'il avait de la choyer.

_Je vais aller à l'université. Sa voix me sort de mes pensées, et je me tourne vers elle.

_Renéesmée! Je souris et tend les bras vers elle. Elle se blottit contre mon épaule et je sens qu'elle tremble. Je suis si fière. C'est fabuleux.

_C'est vrai?

_Bien sûr! Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas?

Je prends son visage entre mes mains, captant son regard avec le mien.

_Elle pense que tu vas imaginer qu'elle te délaisse, et que du coup on va oublier qu'elle est notre fille. Explique Edward, et dans sa voix, je sens bien qu'il est aussi peu enclin que moi à penser ça.

_Ma chérie, je veux que tu fasses ce que tu as envie. Tu as toujours voulu faire des études, je m'en souviens. Alors fonce. Et moi je serai là à te soutenir. Reprends ta vie, ma chérie.

Elle enfonce à nouveau sa tête dans mon cou et se met à sangloter. Me montrant par la pensée ses craintes de m'abandonner, et d'être abandonnée.

_Tu es ma fille, Carlie Renéesmée. Notre vie n'est pas facile, pas ordinaire non plus, mais rien ne changera cela. Même mon amour pour Edward n'y fera rien. Bien au contraire. _(N/Caro : *Essore le drap et re-pleure*)_

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Ian sortir de la chambre. Il nous laisse en famille.

_Je veux juste étudier ma passion. Dit-elle, comme pour s'excuser.

_Et je veux que tu la vives.

_C'est même un ordre. Ajoute Edward en souriant.

Elle relève la tête, et nous regarde avec attention. Puis un sourire apparaît sur son visage,

_Merci.

Elle dépose un baiser sur nos joues, mon cœur fait un travail excessif quand ses lèvres se posent sur la peau de son père. C'est rare de les voir ainsi. Même si je sais qu'Edward a trouvé un relatif équilibre avec sa fille, et qu'elle le laisse exercer une certaine autorité sur elle, c'est rare un moment de tendresse réelle entre eux. _(__N/Caro : Autorité sur elle…euh…mouais tout est relatif ! DD)_

Ils tournent un regard étonné vers moi, et je ne peux que sourire et serrer leurs mains dans les miennes.

_Je vous aime tous les deux. Assuré-je. _(__N/Caro : Nous aussi ! J'adooooorrrrre)_

**Notes: la suite ce week-end ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pardonne-moi**

**Bonjour tout le monde! Ohla! Mais vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, alors je me démène pour continuer cette fiction^^**

**Je vous dis un grand merci encore pour vos ajouts en favoris et alertes, mais je n'ai pas autant de reviews que d'ajouts...Dommage, non? **

**Petitefilledusud: à nouveau tu as été l'une des premières à me donner ton avis, ça me touche beaucoup. Et puis tu as raison, Ness abuse un peu, mais que veux-tu! Lol**

**Onja: je me demande pourquoi tu crains cette cohabitation entre Ness et Ian. Lool mais j'adore l'expression 'les bêtes de sexe'! J'en fais trop ou pas? **

**Titine: et bien moi je te dis merci à toi pour ton enthousiasme^^ C'est hyper motivant, crois le bien!**

**Katymina: es-tu sûr de vouloir remercier les ''trouble-textes''? Mdr en tout cas, moi je te remercie.**

**Bon, allez, on va remercier chaleureusement Caro30 et Jacob-bill pour leurs commentaires! **

**Et je vous rappelle que vous pouvez lire ma fiction en commun avec Caro sur ****http : / / serviceschizopourvotreplaisir .blogspot .com/ ?zx= 852 a 3 4 e 7 83c1f0 86**** où nous mettrons des teasers des chapitres suivants au fur et à mesure ;)**

**A présent, place à la lecture. Dites-moi tout**

**11-**

**Carlie Renéesmée POV**

_C'est vrai qu'il était laid?

_Ness, en quoi ça te permet d'apprendre cette fiche sur Sartre de savoir ça?

_J'aime imaginer l'auteur pour comprendre l'œuvre.

_Les mots sont une Œuvre parfaitement ficelée, Ness. Il y installe ce qui guide sa vie d'écrivain et son engagement. _(N/Jacob-bill : « J'ai commencé ma vie comme je la finirai sans doute : au milieu des livres. ») __ (N/Spuffy: euh, c'était pas obligé, là...)_

Je redresse la tête vers lui, tout sourire et enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque.

_Tu voudrais pas y aller à ma place? Mes lèvres sont collées aux siennes.

_Je pourrais tout aussi bien te souffler les réponses. Propose-t-il en plaçant sa tête dans mon cou.

_Hum! C'est encore mieux, oui.

Je moule mon corps au sien, il s'écarte avec un regard sévère

_Fais un effort Ness. Me rabroue-t-il, et je soupire.

Ça fait maintenant deux heures qu'il m'enferme dans son bureau pour apprendre ces fichues fiches de lecture que l'université de Dartmouth demande aux nouveaux étudiants.

_Mais ça serait tellement plus facile en l'ayant connu! Tu as trop de chance, Ian.

_Il n'y a rien de plus à dire que ce que tes fiches racontent.

_Je suis sûr que si tu me laissais faire un tour dans ton esprit, je pourrais en apprendre bien plus! Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, avec un regard de petite fille.

_Arrête de faire ta capricieuse. Sinon je te laisse toute seule. Menace-t-il en faisant mine de se lever.

_D'accord, d'accord. Mais j'aurai le droit à un cadeau après? _(N/Caro : J'adooore les cadeaux)_

_Carlie Renéesmée Swan.

_Rabat-joie.

Je me penche et reprends ma fiche du début. Dates de naissance et de mort, premiers ouvrages, une revue...

Une partie de mon esprit enregistre les informations, alors que l'autre s'oriente vers les trois derniers jours. Des jours que j'ai passé avec Nahuel, l'autre demi-vampire que Carlisle avait repéré quelques jours plus tôt.

FLASHBACK

Il m'attendait à l'endroit exact qu'il m'avait annoncé par téléphone. Devant le panneau indicateur d'entrée dans la ville d'Hawork, 354 habitants au recensement de 2000, en Oklahoma proche de la Ouachita National Forest.

Ian m'accompagnait. À peine avait-il arrêté la voiture qu'il se tendait, à l'affût d'un moindre signe suspect. Et je le comprenais, comment être certain que ce Nahuel n'était pas à la solde des Volturi, et qu'il n'allait pas me livrer à eux?

Mais il était aussi tendu que nous. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une adulte demi-vampire. Je lisais dans son esprit qu'il avait vu ses 'sœurs' mourir avant d'atteindre l'âge de maturité. Alors comme ça, être un demi-vampire n'était pas si extraordinaire que ça! _(__N/Caro : Bah non, mais pour nous tu l'es !)_

_C'est qui lui? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

_Ian, mon petit ami.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard un instant, puis Nahuel fit signe de le suivre.

_Je laisse la voiture un peu plus loin. Annonça Ian en m'observant avec attention.

J'acquiesçai et suivis Nahuel qui s'enfonçait déjà dans la forêt. Tout en avançant, j'observais ses mouvements. Il était aussi agile que moi, si ce n'est que sa vitesse était moindre. Il aurait pu passer pour un bon coureur humain. Sa peau brillait peu, comme la mienne, ses cheveux courts paraissaient châtains.

_Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici?

J'arrivai à sa hauteur et calai mon pas sur le sien.

_Trois ans.

_Et en vie?

Il me lança un regard de biais, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait me dire sans risquer d'être mis en danger. Je mis un air innocent sur mon visage, et laissai ma curiosité paraître dans mon regard. Ian nous rejoignit, mais garda une distance respectable.

_Quelque chose comme cent cinquante ans.

Je m'arrêtai net.

_Quoi? S'étonna-t-il

_On est...Immortel?

_Bien sûr! Tu croyais quoi?

_Et bien...Je ne sais pas. Je n'imaginais pas qu'on puisse l'être. Je veux dire. Je suis née il y a huit ans, et j'en parais déjà dix-huit.

Alors il m'observa avec attention. Ses yeux passèrent de mes yeux, à mon cou, jusqu'à mes pieds, ne manquant bien sûr rien des courbes de mon corps. Je restai immobile, me permettant un pareil passage en revue. Épaules carrées, taille fine, bien proportionné, et apparemment je lui faisais de l'effet. Je souris en m'en rendant compte, et il parut gêné.

_On est immortel. Dit-il avant de reprendre son chemin.

Je souris et échangeai un regard avec Ian. Celui-ci ne semblait pas aussi amusé que moi.

_Quoi?_

_Je n'aime pas comment il te regarde._

_Jaloux! (__N/Caro ; évidement qu'il l'est ! Lol)(N/jacob-bill : tu m'étonnes !)_

Je tendis la main vers lui, et nous marchâmes ainsi jusqu'à une maison. En pierres apparentes, de toit bas, un terrain vert et les arbres autour, l'endroit alliait naturel et modernité avec goût.

Nahuel ouvrit la porte et nous désigna le salon dans lequel on pénétrait immédiatement. Un feu de cheminée crépitait malgré le beau temps, mais cela créait une atmosphère agréable.

_Tu bois quelque chose? Il me désigna une bière.

Je refusais. Il était trop tôt pour moi. Il haussa les épaules, et en décapsula une pour lui. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de nous et fixa l'écran LCD sur le meuble.

_Qui c'est ce Carlisle, pour toi?

_Mon grand-père.

Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Alors je continuais

_Il est le créateur de mon père.

_Comment es-tu née?

_Euh...Normalement, je pense.

Là, il me perdait.

_Tss! C'était voulu ou pas ta naissance? (_N/Caro : Hey on t'en pose des questions nous ?)_

_Non. Ma mère ne se doutait pas que de coucher avec lui la mettrait enceinte.

_Les femmes! Grogna-t-il et je me rebiffais. _(NJacob-bill : hey ! faut être deux pour faire un gosse !)_

_Un problème?

_Peut-être ouais! Si elles étaient assez intelligentes pour ne pas se laisser approcher par des vampires, elles ne se feraient pas tuer, et on aurait pas ça sur la conscience, tu crois pas? _(__N/Caro : Sympathique le lascar !)_

_Quoi? Mais ma mère est en vie.

Ce fut à son tour d'être perdu.

_C'est impossible.

_Je t'assure que si. Intervint Ian en serrant ma main dans la sienne.

_Tu l'as connue. Sa voix était pleine d'admiration, avec quelque chose comme de l'envie.

_Toi non?

Il détourna le regard avant de le reporter sur moi.

_A ma naissance, elle est morte. Je l'ai tuée.

L'horreur se peignit sur mon visage. Je la masquais trop tard. Il se leva, nerveux et arpenta la pièce.

_Et la grossesse?

_Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais pas plus de deux mois.

_Hum. Pareil pour moi. Et pourtant, même mes sœurs avaient tué leur mère. _(__N/Caro : c'est une famille de serial killer mdr)_

Il se tourna vers moi, et m'étudia avec attention. L'intensité de son regard noir me mit mal à l'aise, et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

_Bella n'était pas seule. Assura Ian

_Mais comment l'as-tu...Tuée?

Je croisai son regard, il le baissa avant de répondre.

_Le monstre. Souffla-t-il, et j'eus l'impression d'avoir un petit garçon devant moi.

_Je me souviens que ça m'a paru tout naturel...

_Chloé a assuré que Bella était à son terme au moment de ta naissance._

_Je pense bien oui, mais alors pourquoi une telle différence?

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Ian, oubliant presque notre hôte.

_Plaît-il? Nous rappela-t-il

_Euh...La sage-femme avait assuré que je suis arrivée au terme de la croissance normale d'un fœtus quand je suis née.

_Est-ce donc une différence importante, après tout, moi aussi? Insista Nahuel.

_Je ne sais pas! Je suis venue pour poser des questions! Pas pour répondre à d'autres. _(__N/Caro : ouais d'abord *mets les deux poings sur les hanches*)_

Ian serra ses doigts sur ma main, m'apaisant. Je soupirai et m'excusai. Nous gardâmes tous le silence un instant de plus. Puis Nahuel s'assit auprès de moi, et souda son regard au mien

_Profite, Carlie Renéesmée. Aimes-la, protèges-la.

Malgré moi, ses paroles eurent un écho en moi. Ce qu'affamée, j'avais fait un an auparavant. Je me forçai à sortir de mes souvenirs pour écouter la suite de ses propos.

_...des questions, alors?

_C'est-à-dire...Je me demande si j'ai le droit de t'en parler. Je veux dire, j'ai pas la même vie que toi ne serait-ce qu'avec ma mère en vie.

_Je t'écoute. Assura-t-il en souriant et s'adossant à son fauteuil.

_D'accord...J'ai...peur. Grimaçai-je avant de reprendre. Peur de mon avenir.

_Le lot de tous les humains.

_Oui, mais je suis demi-vampire, et jusque là, je me demandais combien de temps j'avais avant de devenir vieille

Son regard passa de Ian à moi, avant de revenir sur Ian. Il s'adressa à moi, mais regardait Ian

_Beaucoup de choses peuvent nous retenir, en effet.

_Oui! Et...J'ai très peu côtoyé les humains

_Tu devrais. Parfois, on a besoin, enfin, j'ai besoin, de me sentir humain, normal.

_Je sais pas. Je me sens pas à l'aise avec eux. Ils m'épient. Confiai-je

_Les humains s'épient tous les uns les autres. Mais crois-moi, avoir un appui humain, ça peut aider sur beaucoup de choses.

Sa voix était calme, confiante. Je méditais ses propos, les yeux posés sur le tapis sous la table basse.

_J'aimerais commencer des études.

_Tu peux passer l'éternité à étudier tout ce qui te fait envie.

Je souris, et relevai les yeux sur lui

_Tu étudies?

_En mathématiques en ce moment. Surveilles les nouvelles, tu m'entendras peut-être avec un nouveau théorème.

_Le théorème Nahuel? Hum, ça passe bien.

_Prix Nobel Nahuel, tu crois? _(N/Caro : et les chevilles vont bien, pas trop enflées lol)_

Une franche complicité se nouait à ce moment-là.

FIN FLASHBACK

La porte du bureau s'ouvre pour laisser passer Josh.

_Que se passe-t-il?

Ian va vers lui.

_Oh rien! Je prends juste ma soirée.

Il a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et c'est sans difficultés que je lis en lui. Il a un rencard.

_D'accord.

Ian ne s'y intéresse pas plus, et je sais qu'il veut m'éviter des distractions. Il prend avec beaucoup de sérieux mon entrée à l'université.

Josh et moi le regardons avec amusement, puis je me tourne vers Josh.

_Bonne soirée.

Je lui lance un clin d'œil, et il hoche la tête, les pensées entièrement tournées vers la chanceuse.

_Toi aussi. Se moque-t-il, et je lève les yeux au ciel. _(__N/Caro : c'est mal barré)(N/jacob-bill : c'est fini le SEXE !)_

Il repart avant que je puisse lui répondre. Je soupire ostensiblement pendant quelques minutes. Le temps que Ian s'impatiente et vienne me prendre mes fiches des mains.

_Je crois qu'avec quelque chose dans le ventre, tu travaillerais mieux.

Je me lève avec plaisir.

_Je crois aussi.

_Ca m'aurait étonné!

_Désolée si je ne suis pas motivée en une nuit si calme à travailler!

_Ce n'était pas une nuit calme que j'avais en tête. Souffle-t-il en m'aidant à enfiler ma veste.

Je me fige et lui lance un regard coquin.

_J'attends de voir alors. _(__N/Caro : ouais moi aussi *sifflot*)(N/Spuffy: qui est d'accord lève la main!)_

Il rit en passant son bras dans mon dos, me guidant vers l'extérieur.

_Au diable les vampires pour ce soir.

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Acquiescé-je en entrelaçant nos doigts.

Nous marchons en silence, le vent joue dans les branches des arbres, les nuages sont peu épais et la Lune lutte contre les ombres. Les rues se vident au fur et à mesure que nous progressons.

_Tu veux manger quelque chose?

_Non, je n'ai pas faim encore.

_Alors suis-moi.

Il accélère le pas à travers les rues, serrant toujours ma main dans la sienne. Et soudain, il se stoppe. Je lève les yeux dans la direction qu'il regarde.

Le Petrillo Band Shell.

Et sur la scène de ce grand amphithéâtre, un petit groupe de Jazzmen en répétition. De bons musiciens d'ailleurs. Je ferme les yeux, et me laisse emporter par les mélodies.

Ian m'enlace étroitement, son menton sur mon épaule.

_Comment as-tu su?_

_J'ai vu une publicité un peu plus tôt._

J'hoche la tête et me laisse bercer. L'air de la nuit nous enveloppe bientôt, et je nous sens absorbés par l'obscurité. Ma respiration se cale sur le rythme des notes du saxo. En fond, les battements de mon cœur sur rythme du piano.

_Tu aimes?_

Je déglutis, consciente du son rauque de sa voix dans mon oreille. Je tourne la tête vers lui, et acquiesce. Il sourit, ses lèvres frôlent mes joues, se posent au coin de ma bouche. J'enroule une main sur sa nuque, me tournant entièrement vers lui. Ses mains s'installent sur mes fesses, m'appliquant encore plus contre lui.

Nos regards se soudent, et lentement, il nous fait aller en direction de la Buckingham Fontaine non loin. Les eaux illuminées, projetées par les jets retombent en un arc parfait dans le bassin. Ian m'attire toujours plus près jusqu'à y mettre un pied.

_On ne va pas avoir beaucoup de temps. Murmure-t-il, en posant les mains sur mes hanches.

Contre mon ventre, je sens son envie, et le mien s'amplifie.

Alors, en un instant, nous sommes sous l'un des jets. Je penche la tête en arrière, m'arquant encore plus contre lui. Il grogne doucement en plongeant sur mon corsage. Ses lèvres se referment alors sur mon sein et je resserre ma prise sur sa nuque. Ses bras m'emprisonnent. Je sens ses dents à travers le tissu de mon vêtement. Je me presse contre lui, fermant les yeux.

J'halète, fourrageant dans ses cheveux.

Je sais que si nous nous faisons repérer, nous serons emmener au poste. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de gémir à ses assauts. Écoutant mes sens, je l'entraine contre l'un des chevaux qui ornent le centre du bassin. Je m'y appuie, une jambe relevée contre sa hanche. Sa main glisse immédiatement à mon intimité, et je relève la tête pour le voir.

Mon corps brûle sous ses caresses, ses pupilles sont plus foncées que jamais, quelques mèches lui tombent dans les yeux. Je passe les mains sur ses pectoraux moulés dans sa chemise. Ses doigts pénètrent en moi avec douceur. Je reprends précipitamment mon souffle, mes hanches allant d'elles-mêmes vers sa main.

Je m'attarde alors à défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise, libérant le haut de ses épaules. Son pouce fait des cercles sur mon clitoris, je gémis plus fort qu'avant. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, il recourbe ses doigts en moi. J'enfonce mes ongles dans ses épaules, secouée par un orgasme.

Il embrasse avec dévotion mon visage, me laissant le temps de recouvrer un minimum mes esprits.

Au loin, une clameur, un bruit.

Nous nous figeons. J'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches, et nous ne sommes déjà plus visibles aux yeux des humains. Il me porte jusque chez lui_. (__N/Caro : Hey c'est cool ça !)_

Quand il me repose dans sa salle de bain, je retiens un rire

_C'était moins une.

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de caresser mes joues, avec un regard indéfinissable. J'arque un sourcil étonné, alors qu'il soupire et se jette sur mes lèvres. Je pose les mains sur son visage, j'y lis la tension.

J'écoute alors ses pensées. Des pensées qui me voient avec Nahuel.

FLASHBACK

**Ian POV**

Dès la minute où j'ai vu son regard se poser sur Ness, j'ai voulu lui arracher la tête. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance. Je crois qu'ils étaient tous les deux impatients de disparaître des radars des Volturi ou de tous ennemis éventuels. Non, je crois que ma réaction se justifiait par la ressemblance entre eux.

Qui se ressemble, s'assemble, c'est bien ce qu'on dit?

La peur de la perdre à son profit à lui me mit fou de rage. J'aimais Ness comme personne ne pourrait jamais. Alors comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que la regarder, la déshabiller du regard ainsi?

La tension montait en moi. Ness l'avait bien sentie, mais elle était accaparée par ce demi-vampire.

Alors je serrais les poings, et les dents.

_Oh Ian je t'en prie! Il est sympa en fait, arrête de faire la moue!_

Je croisai les prunelles noisette de Renéesmée. Elle sourit. J'eus peur que ça ne fut la première fois que je la voyais si détendue.

Non, je devenais parano. Elle s'amusait, c'était tout. Mais elle n'était pas plus heureuse maintenant qu'auparavant. _(__N/Caro : Jaloux)_

_Tu veux faire le tour du proprio? Demanda Nahuel en se levant.

_Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu justifies ton célibat. Expliqua-t-elle en le suivant vers la cuisine.

_Et bien, je ne suis pas célibataire. Il lui lança un clin d'œil entendu, et Ness pouffa.

_D'accord, d'accord. Mais alors le fait que tu n'aies pas de famille mais une maison et de l'argent?

_Un héritage, des parents morts. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux.

Je les rejoignis, et m'appuyai au montant de la porte. Ils bavardaient tout en continuant leur avancée.

_Tu connais ton père? Interrogea Ness, un peu gênée.

_Il vient parfois me trouver. Il haussa les épaules.

Je grinçai des dents. Je connaissais assez Ness pour savoir que la famille était importante pour elle, et que savoir Nahuel sans famille lui donnerait des envies de réconfort. Pire que sa mère avec son instinct maternel.

Plus tard, Nahuel nous avait entraînés plus loin dans la forêt. Ils avaient fait la course, il l'avait attrapée et plaquée au sol. Ils riaient, je voyais rouge.

Je m'éloignais. Je ne pouvais pas voir ça. La manière qu'elle avait d'être aussi décontractée avec ce type._(N/Jacob-bill : oh ! il est pas mignon quand il est jaloux ! ?)_

FIN FLASHBACK

**Carlie Renéesmée POV**

Je me détache de ses lèvres.

_Ian. M'étranglé-je alors qu'il détourne le regard.

_Je ne voulais pas que tu le vois.

_Mais Ian! C'est...C'est ridicule!

_Merci. Grogne-t-il en s'éloignant.

_Pas toi! Mais...Ian, il m'amusait. Je n'ai rien ressenti avec lui. Je crois qu'il était plus un frère qu'autre chose.

_Tu n'as pas vu son attitude. Dit-il d'une voix basse.

Et la douleur dans son regard, dans sa voix me transperce. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec Nahuel. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi jaloux.

Je passe les bras autour de sa nuque, et le force à me regarder.

Nous sommes toujours aussi trempés, mais rien ne compte que le rassurer.

_Je t'aime, Ian. Nahuel n'est...On s'est bien entendu, je te l'accorde. Et j'ai bien aimé aussi parler avec lui, mais je te jure qu'il ne m'attire pas plus que ça!

_Il aurait bien aimé.

_Je sais. Affirmé-je en soutenant son regard blessé. Et mon seul remord est de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt ce que tu ressentais. On serait reparti.

_Tu avais besoin de le voir, de répondre à tes questions.

_Pas au détriment de notre couple.

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage, et je sens que ses inquiétudes disparaissent.

_C'était pour ça, cette virée à la fontaine? Le taquiné-je et il lève les yeux au ciel.

_Je voulais t'entendre crier mon nom.

Ses bras me serrent contre lui, et un poids s'échappe de mes épaules.

_Je suis désolée, Ian. Je ne voulais pas te faire te sentir en danger.

_J'ai été débile de réagir comme ça.

_Hum...Pas vraiment, si je me souviens bien, j'ai vraiment adoré le petit tour dans la fontaine.

_Si tu te souviens bien?

Il presse son bassin contre le mien et je mords ma lèvre inférieure en sentant son sexe tendu dans son jean. _(__N/Caro : Bonne mémoire le Ian lol)_

_Tu pourrais peut-être me donner un cours de plus, histoire de vérifier que je connais ma leçon. Soufflé-je, les lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

Il ne répond pas mais m'embrasse avec passion. Ses lèvres dansent avec les miennes, elles se goûtent. La douceur est de mise quand sa langue taquine ma lèvre pour y avoir accès. Je m'accroche à ses épaules alors que nos langues se séduisent. J'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration, alors je la retiens, et cesse de respirer pour ne plus me concentrer que sur l'homme que j'ai dans mes bras.

Une de ses mains s'applique sur mon sein, sous mon corsage. Je gémis, la boule de plaisir en moi augmente. Son autre main me maintient dans les reins. Ses doigts cajolent mon mamelon durci, il attrape ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

Mes mains prennent alors leur initiative et descendent sur sa poitrine. Je lui ôte sa chemise, savourant les muscles qui roulent sous mes doigts. Il replace ses mains sur mon corps une fois sa chemise à terre, ses lèvres glissent dans mon cou, embrassant l'emplacement où une veine palpite plus fort que les autres. Je fais glisser mes doigts sur sa peau froide, il frissonne sous mes caresses, et il me penche en arrière. Sa tête se retrouve devant ma poitrine, et doucement, il défait le vêtement. J'halète, cette fois, plus question de ne plus respirer.

Tout en me tenant toujours d'une main, Ian m'enlève de l'autre mon carcan. Je laisse ma tête pencher en arrière, mes mains sur ses tempes pour mieux le guider sur ma peau. Sa langue et ses dents alternent au fur et à mesure que je sens ma peau libérée de tout tissu. Quand le corsage est défait, il pend de chaque côté de mon corps, ses mains froides me tiennent alors par la taille et il m'entraine sur son lit.

_Ian, on est trempé... _(__N/Caro : On s'en fout !)_

Je suis à bout de souffle, ses caresses sont partout, mes terminaisons nerveuses réagissent au centuple.

_C'est fait pour être sali.

Il reprend mes lèvres dans un baiser tendre, évitant de peser de tout son poids sur moi. Je le tiens aussi fort que possible entre mes bras. C'est rare que nous fassions l'amour si tendrement, lentement.

Doucement, je plie les jambes autour de lui. Il prend mon genou droit entre ses doigts, et pousse son bassin entre mes cuisses. Nous gémissons de concert.

_Prends-moi, Ian. Je t'en prie, j'en peux plus._

Je sens son sourire contre mes lèvres. Alors je commence des mouvements de mes hanches, créant une délicieuse friction. L'humidité qui reste sur nous ne cache rien de mon humidité intime. Je sais qu'il la sent. Son sexe le dit pour lui.

Alors il s'attèle à défaire la fermeture éclaire de mon jean. Sa dextérité intensifie le plaisir en moi. Nous nous embrassons toujours quand je lui ôte son propre pantalon. Nos sous-vêtements sont la seule barrière entre nous, je le sens palpiter contre moi alors que je sens mon désir croître encore.

_Bordel, Ness. _

Je baisse son boxer au maximum, il tire sur mon string. Il grogne en sentant mon humidité. Je gémis quand son pénis vient à mon entrée.

Alors il redresse la tête, croise mon regard, en répartissant son poids sur mon corps.

_Je t'aime, Renéesmée._

D'un mouvement souple, il me pénètre, et je me cambre pour lui donner meilleur accès.

_Oui!_

Ses coups de reins sont d'abord doux. Nous savourons de nous retrouver après plusieurs jours sans nous toucher. J'enfonce mes ongles dans ses fesses, nous frémissons tous les deux. Sa langue dessine dans mon cou, sur mes épaules. _(N/Jacob-bill : ouille ! ca doit faire mal !)(N/Spuffy: on a dit: commentaires utiles, J-B! Utiles!)_

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine au rythme de plus en plus accéléré de nos mouvements. Mes hanches vont vers lui avec plus de force, comme désespérées. Son sexe me remplit parfaitement. Puis, la course pour le plaisir nous fait augmenter le rythme. Ian vient en moi avec plus de vitesse, plus profondément aussi.

Nos mains sont partout à la fois, notre vitesse de vampires prend le dessus. Nos bassins claquent l'un contre l'autre alors que la sueur se forme sur mon corps. Je me resserre autour de sa verge, les gémissements nous entourent. Nos esprits sont pleins de notre désir.

_Encore...Je...j'y...Suiiiiiiiiiiiiis!_

_C'est..._

Nous jouissons en même temps, puissamment. Nos corps tremblent, ma respiration est plus que désordonnée.

Nos regards se trouvent alors. Nous sourions. Nos prunelles brûlent du même amour.

Je caresse son visage du bout du doigt, sa main s'enfonce dans mes cheveux éparpillés.

_Je t'aime Ian.

Le soulagement passe dans ses prunelles, avant qu'il réponde à mes sentiments. _(__N/Caro : pioufff Un bac de glace pour la une, un !)_

**Bella POV**

_C'est bien, Bella. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir sortir définitivement.

Chloé m'aide à me rallonger dans mon lit, elle tire le drap sur moi.

_Merci.

_Je t'en prie. Tu te remets vraiment bien. C'est inespéré, je t'avoue.

_Je sais.

_Tu peux remercier Carlie.

J'hoche la tête. Grâce à sa naissance, j'ai développé une résistance plus forte qu'avant.

_Je ne crois pas qu'elle serait de cet avis.

_Ca c'est sûr, elle s'en veut. Mais si tu n'avais pas été sa mère, tu ne te serais surement pas remise aussi vite de ce coma.

_Elle est ma vie. _(__N/Caro : C'est trop beau)_

Nous sourions, puis elle me tend un verre d'eau. Les séances de rééducation me fatiguent même si je me sens toujours plus forte à la fin.

_Le docteur O'Neil doit passer te voir demain, vous ferez un bilan.

J'acquiesce et un léger coup frappé à la porte nous interrompt.

_Il est vraiment extraordinaire, tu sais. Chloé me fait un clin d'œil alors que je repasse ma tenue en revue.

Un débardeur, un short moulant. Merci à ma meilleure amie pour son attention.

Chloé me salue et sort pour laisser Edward entrer.

A peine est-il là que je sens mon cœur battre plus vite, et ma respiration m'échapper. Il a un t-shirt blanc sur un jean noir, les cheveux toujours en bataille et ses yeux dorés retiennent mon regard. Son sourire en coin apparaît quand il réalise mon état, et bientôt je sens ses mains sur mon visage.

_Respire, Bella.

Son souffle m'enivre, mes doigts s'enroulent autour de sa nuque. Je soude nos regards, et reprends lentement le contrôle de ma respiration. _(__N/Caro : Gloups)_

_Comment vas-tu?

_Bien.

_Tu es sûr? Il jette un œil à mon électrocardiogramme en se moquant.

_Oui, oui. Tu es seul?

C'est bien rare qu'on nous laisse ainsi. À chaque fois je crains de voir les autres débarquer dans ma chambre comme dans un moulin.

_J'ai réussi à les semer. On a un peu de temps. Affirme-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

_Tu as chassé?

_Oui. Nous ne sommes pas allés bien loin, mais c'était nécessaire.

Je caresse sa joue, savourant son toucher. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je ne rêve pas.

Edward est là, avec moi, et il m'aide à retrouver ma santé. _(__N/Caro : Youhou ! )_

_A quoi tu penses? Il pose sa main à la base de mon cou.

_A toi. _(N/jacob-bill : et AU SEXE ! )_

J'ai le droit à son sourire en coin.

_Et ta séance de rééducation?

_Comme si tu ne l'avais pas lu dans son esprit! Je désigne la porte par laquelle Chloé est sortie.

_Je m'efforce de ne pas le faire.

_Très bien. J'ai réussi à serrer mes doigts un peu plus longtemps. Et j'ai fait quelques pas.

La joie explose dans son regard, et il se penche pour embrasser mon front. Quand il s'écarte, je soude mon regard au sien, haussant un sourcil, souriant.

Avec lenteur, il approche alors de mes lèvres. Je pose une main sur sa joue, accrochant la gauche dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres trouvent les miennes d'abord doucement. C'est comme s'il les goûtait. J'entrouvre ma bouche, appelant à approfondir le baiser. Un grognement monte dans sa gorge, sa main vient se perdre dans mes cheveux.

Nos langues se trouvent alors, et je gémis. Je ferme les yeux, ne faisant plus que ressentir sa langue contre la mienne, ses mains sur mes cheveux et ma peau. Je serre ma main gauche dans sa nuque, pour le maintenir là, alors que la droite descend sur son épaule. Il presse son torse contre moi, rendant notre étreinte plus tendre et passionnée. Quand je manque d'air, il se soulève un peu et ses lèvres ne font qu'effleurer mes joues jusqu'à mon oreille. Je bouge mon bras gauche le long de ses côtes, je le sens frémir contre moi, et sa bouche recouvre la mienne avec impatience.

_Bella, il ne faut pas. Souffle-t-il _(__N/Caro : mais si, mais si)_

Sa voix profonde se répercute en moi, mon corps s'anime. Je souris mais le laisse s'écarter. Il défroisse son t-shirt, plongeant son regard plus foncé dans le mien. Nos doigts se trouvent, et jouent doucement sur la paume de l'autre.

_Alors, de quoi veux-tu qu'on discute ce soir?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et me déplace vers le bord du lit opposé à lui pour qu'il s'installe plus près de moi. Il me rejoint, m'entourant de ses bras.

_Parle moi de ces huit dernières années. Vous êtes allés où?

Son regard s'emplit d'inquiétude. Jusque-là, il a toujours esquivé mes questions. Je m'efforce de ne montrer que de la curiosité sur mon visage. Il soupire

_Tu es sûr? J'acquiesce et il reprend en détournant le regard au loin. Je ne voulais pas quitter Forks. J'espérais. J'attendais que tu y reviennes. Ses yeux sont plus foncés par la colère que je sens dans son corps. Mais Carlisle m'a convaincu. Je me suis isolé un temps, je m'en voulais tellement. Et ne pas savoir...

Il jette un œil sur moi, resserre sa prise et embrasse mon front.

_On décidait de passer quelques temps à Chicago avant de repartir pour Portland quand Alice a eu une vision de toi. Ensuite, il a suffi de chercher la dernière trace de toi. Jasper s'en est occupé et deux jours après, on était au bureau de Ian.

_Et pendant ces années, tu n'as pas...J'hésite à l'interroger, je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment savoir la vérité.

_Je n'ai pas quoi?

_Pensé que c'était aussi bien ainsi? Sans moi, je veux dire. _(__N/Caro : mais elle est malade ou quoi ! !)_

Son regard horrifié me répond. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et soude nos regards.

_Pas un seul instant, Bella. Pourquoi l'aurais-je pensé?

_Je ne suis qu'une humaine.

Il soupire. Toujours la même réflexion que je me fais quand je le vois auprès de moi. Comment un homme aussi extraordinairement parfait peut-il aimer être à mes côtés?

_Je vois que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à te prouver mon amour inconditionnel. Je t'aime, Bella. S'il t'était arrivé...Pire...Je serais allé directement voir Aro. Comment puis-je te prouver que je ne veux personne d'autre que toi?

Il prend mes mains dans les siennes, je lutte contre les larmes quand ses lèvres frôlent mes doigts avec tendresse. L'or dans ses yeux devient liquide et fonce au fur et à mesure que ses lèvres remontent sur mes poignets, mes bras. Jusqu'à mon épaule, et mon cou. Sa joue froide est contre la mienne quand il murmure à mon oreille

_Je jure ne jamais plus t'abandonner, ni te laisser seule un seul instant, Isabella Swan. Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés chaque minute de chaque jour. Pour l'éternité. _( __N/Caro : Je fonds.)_

Mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine, Edward sourit contre ma peau.

_Epouse-moi, Bella_. __(N/Caro : Oui ! ! ! *je sors*)_

Mon esprit s'immobilise alors, et ses mots résonnent en moi.

Reprendre avec lui au moment précis où nous en étions quand ces hommes m'avaient enlevée.

Je reprends mon souffle doucement, attendant qu'il se redresse et soude son regard au mien. Quand il le fait, je souris, sentant la joie se répandre sur mes traits.

_Oui.

J'ai la voix enrouée par l'émotion, mais j'en meurs d'envie. Je veux m'unir à lui autant que je le voulais huit ans plus tôt. Et cette fois, pas question de s'inquiéter pour nos âges. Je sais que je suis figée dans ma dix-huitième année depuis longtemps.

_Oui? _(__N/Caro : bien-sûr que oui ! Banane !)(N/Jacob-bill : t'es bouché ?)_

Il crierait bien sur les toits, je le lis dans son regard. J'acquiesce et attire son visage vers moi. Nos lèvres se trouvent pour un baiser tendre.

_Isabella Cullen. Prononce-t-il, se délectant de l'effet que cela rend.

_Rien ne nous en empêchera cette fois. _(__N/Caro : *Essuie une larme sur sa joue*)_

Il me serre dans ses bras, confirmant mes dires. Il pose sa joue contre mon front, je respire son odeur à pleins poumons.

Je souris, jouant doucement de ma main gauche sur son t-shirt. Je sens mon corps qui se retrouve, ils ont raison. Bientôt je pourrai sortir d'ici, et reprendre ma vie dans ma famille.

Sauf si Edward se tend contre moi, cessant de murmurer ma berceuse.

_Edward?

Je redresse la tête vers lui, et vois son visage anxieux. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur le reste des Cullen.

_Quoi? M'inquiète-je en me redressant.

Alice se poste à côté du lit et prend ma main dans la sienne. Edward resserre sa prise sur ma taille.

_Que se passe-t-il? _(__N/Caro : et merde ! )_

_Aucune idée, elle nous a guidés ici en quatrième vitesse! Emmett croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

Mes yeux passent de l'un à l'autre avec panique. Puis je me calme.

_J'ai eu une vision. Edward, ce n'est pas terminé!

Au même moment, j'entends les sanglots dans la voix d'Alice, et Edward qui reprend son souffle inutile.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande Jasper en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

Alice a toujours le regard plongé dans celui d'Edward quand un mouvement d'impatience se fait sentir parmi leurs frères et sœur. Ses yeux se posent alors sur moi.

_Les humains qui t'ont enlevée reviennent. _(__N/Caro : Tu peux pas nous faire ça ! Pas toi ! Non Ô rage, Ô désespoir, Ô vieillesse ennemie…désolée j'm'emballe !)(N/Jacob-bill : je crois aussi Caro ! mais t'inquiètes ca arrive à tout le monde !)_

**Notes: je souhaite à nouveau de bonnes vacances à celles qui s'en vont seulement maintenant! **

**A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pardonne-moi**

**Bonjour à tout le monde, ravie de vous retrouver en ce début Août. Alors j'espère que vous profitez à fond de la chaleur, et surtout qu'elle va durer! Lol Bon sinon, voici le DERNIER chapitre que je poste avant de partir moi-même en vacances. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai en poster un rapidement. J'espère en avoir un de prêt pour fin Août, sinon ce sera pour Septembre. Désolée d'avance!**

**Je réponds à plusieurs d'entre vous avec ce que j'espère plus de clarté que dans les Review Reply au sujet de l'état de Bella. **

**IMMORTELLE? HUMAINE? Je vais éviter la dissertation lol mais difficile. Donc, pour moi Bella est ici ****telle qu'elle était physiquement quand Ness est née, donc à ses 18ans. Elle reste physiquement telle qu'une jeune femme de 18ans. Elle est toujours humaine! **

**Je remercie encore et toujours Caro et J-Bill pour leurs commentaires, apparemment vous êtes plusieurs à les apprécier ;)**

**Marion: merci de me lire ;)**

**Katymina: j'adore quand tu t'emballes! Désolée, ça ne sera pas pour ce chapitre, mais ça va venir, crois-moi! Le sang va gicler MDR**

**Savine! J'ai oublié de te répondre, alors voilà par ici! Un câlin entre Edward et Bella? Chérie, tu peux être satisfaite ici lol**

**Crasybells: bienvenue à bord ^^**

**Onja: mon deuxième prénom, c'est 'sadique' MDR**

**petitefilledusud: je ne dirai pas irrationnelle mdr**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture^^**

**12-**

**Edward POV**

_Je reviens après le passage des infirmières.

J'embrasse son front avec tendresse. Bella retient mes mains en serrant ses doigts dessus. Je soude mon regard au sien, un sourire aux lèvres. Je dois lui éviter tout stress. La déclaration d'Alice, il y a quelques minutes lui fait peur, je le lis dans ses prunelles. _(N/Caro: en même temps, c'est logique ! Tout est de leurs fautes !)_

_Tu me diras, n'est-ce pas? Je ne peux pas être laissée de côté parce que je suis clouée ici.

_Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, Bella. On va discuter avec Ian et régler ça très vite.

_Je dois savoir, Edward.

J'acquiesce, mon sourire en coin est en place.

_Essaie de te détendre.

_Facile à dire. Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

_Je t'aime. Soufflé-je ma bouche frôlant la sienne.

_Moi aussi. _(N/Jacob-bill : roooo c'est mignon !)_

Je quitte sa chambre après un baiser tendre. Je ferme les yeux, et m'appuie à la porte le temps de reprendre mon calme et de me concentrer sur l'annonce qu'a faite ma sœur. Je suis tiraillé entre l'envie de courir tuer ces humains et celle de rester auprès de Bella, sa tête sur mon torse, mon visage dans ses cheveux. _(__N/caro :Option 2 ! Mdr Saint Lemon exauce ma prière ptdr !)(N/J-B : du SEXE ! je veux du SEXE !)_

Tout en faisant mon chemin vers le bureau de Ian, je pense encore à ce vide en moi, quand je suis loin de Bella. À chaque fois que je la laisse, aussi courts soient ces moments de séparation, je me sens mort. Comme un automate qui fait ce que l'on attend de lui, sans rien d'autre. Et c'est encore pire quand je sais ce qui m'attend si cette séparation devient trop longue. J'ai déjà vécu ça auparavant. Par deux fois. Et je refuse que l'expression 'jamais deux sans trois' se vérifie avec nous.

Cette fois, je n'accepterai pas de continuer à exister sans elle. Et la menace que représentent ces humains me donne une excellente raison de me battre pour elle.

_Enfin un peu d'actions!_

Les pensées d'Emmett qui se réjouit me parviennent en même temps que celles des autres.

_Je me demande comment ces humains peuvent s'en prendre à des vampires._

Je suis bien d'accord avec Jasper. Il faut être dingue pour faire ça! _(__N/Caro : ou suicidaire !)_

_J'espère que Bella sortira vite. Il y a des tonnes de choses à faire!_

Je soupire aux idées qui se bousculent dans la tête de Rosalie. Ma sœur voit des choses bien précises à faire à la sortie de Bella de la clinique. Des choses que ma Bella ne va pas forcément apprécier. Et c'est bien ce qui m'étonne quand même de la part de ma sœur. De la part d'Alice, okay, mais de Rose, c'est plus étrange. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que finalement, Rosalie apprécie celle que j'ai choisi d'aimer.

_Si j'en chope un seul, on ne m'arrêtera pas!_

Mon regard se porte sur ma fille. Ses yeux sont noirs de colère et de haine. Mais ses lèvres qu'elle mordille me rappellent sa mère inquiète. _(__N/Caro : RockyNess est de sortie mdr!)_

Alors que je m'assois près d'elle, je croise le regard de Carlisle. Je ne lis pas ses pensées, mais je sais qu'il réfléchit à une solution. Nous devons nous débarrasser de cette menace qui entoure Bella.

_Comment va-t-elle? M'interroge Esmée

_Elle a peur.

_Y a pas de raisons. Ces mecs ne verront même pas la couleur de la porte de sa chambre! Assure Emmett et Renéesmée acquiesce. _(__N/Caro : pourquoi ça m'étonne pas deux !)_

_Une chose à la fois. Commence Carlisle.

Nous nous tournons tous vers lui.

_Pourquoi veulent-ils s'en prendre à elle à nouveau?

Alice ferme les yeux, et serre les doigts sur les mains de Jasper. Je m'immisce dans ses pensées pour suivre le cours de ses recherches.

_Ils ont vu la liste des noms des lycéens sortant...

_Merde! Lâche Josh

_Et donc, ils ont décidé comme ça de venir s'en prendre à nous? Insiste Rosalie.

_A l'époque, j'ai fait des recherches sur eux. Annonce Ian.

_Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt? S'insurge Alice

_Vous ne l'avez pas demandé. Se défend-il d'une voix sans répliques. _(__N/Caro : Bah ouais c'est vrai xD)_

_Ça aurait pu être utile quand même!_

Je souris doucement, ce n'est pas l'heure de se diviser.

_Et qu'avez-vous trouvé?

_Pas grand chose, à part qu'ils sont menés par quelques fanatiques qui ont bien compris que les vampires existaient. Ils ont créé un site internet plutôt explicite sur ce qu'ils comptent faire à ceux qu'ils croisent. _(N/Caro : Sympa la technologie -_-')_

Des images de torture et démembrement apparaissent dans son esprit. A nos côtés, Renéesmée frémit. Ian prend sa main, l'air de rien, dans la sienne. _(__N/Caro : Grillé lol!)_

_D'accord. Mais alors pourquoi s'en prendre à Bella? Réfléchit Esmée

_Parce qu'elle est liée à l'un de nous. Répond Jasper.

_Faire souffrir l'humaine pour faire souffrir celui qui l'aime. Souffle Carlisle en croisant mon regard. _(__N/Caro :Rho que c'est beau ! Il parle bien cet homme)(N/J-B : comme c'est sadique !)_

_Ca paraît logique. Mais il y a huit ans, ils devaient vouloir qu'on vienne pour...Voir.

_Désolée, Edward_

_Ce n'est rien Rose. Tu as surement raison. Alors pourquoi ne les avons-nous pas trouvés? Répondis-je.

_Un pouvoir magique? Propose Josh.

_Ca existe? S'étonne Emmett.

_Et s'ils étaient des demi-vampires? Tu ne les vois pas, n'est-ce pas Alice?

Renéesmée parle pour la première fois. Nous analysons tous sa proposition avec sérieux.

_Nous n'en avions jamais croisé...Et on aurait quand même senti l'odeur particulière, non?

_Esmée a raison, Ness. Vous avez une odeur bien à vous. Intervient Ian.

Dans ses pensées, je vois le demi-vampire qu'ils sont allés trouver ces derniers jours. Et l'odeur de Renéesmée est aussi particulière que celle de ce Nahuel.

_On en revient au point de départ. Constate Carlisle.

_Alors attaquons avant qu'ils ne le fassent. Lance Emmett.

_Combien sont-ils?

_On ne peut pas les attaquer.

_Ils ne s'embêtent pas à le faire, eux!

_Ce sont des humains, Renéesmée.

_Ils sont cinq ou six. Répond Alice.

_Il faut pourtant les arrêter. Insiste Esmée.

_Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée._

_Qu'entends-tu par là, Jazz?

_Ennemis humains, punition humaine.

_Toujours pas très clair, Jazz. Hésite Emmett.

_Tu veux que nous les fassions arrêtés par les lois humaines. _(N/J-B : toi ça se voit que t'as regardée Eclipse ! ptdr)_

Carlisle ne pose pas la question. Il affirme.

Rose et Alice grimacent alors qu'Emmett soupire.

_C'est notre seule solution. Personne ne veut tuer ces hommes. Rappelle Esmée.

_Ils ont failli tuer maman, je ne les laisserai pas en vie..._

_Renéesmée, tu ne peux pas._

_C'est pas juste, p'pa! (__N/Caro: Ouais c'est pô juste ! __Tcho )(N/J-B : Titeuf come back !)_

_Je sais._

Nous plongeons nos regards dans l'autre. Sa main se pose sur la mienne et je serre mes doigts dessus. _(__N/Caro : *fonds) _Elle ébauche un sourire timide alors qu'autour de nous, les conversations reprennent quant à la marche à suivre.

_Donc, nous sommes d'accord. Edward et Carlie ne quittent pas le chevet de Bella, Josh et Ian vont surveiller les mouvements de ces hommes, et nous les laissons arriver au plus près. Les contacts de Jasper se feront un plaisir de leur intenter un procès. Résume Carlisle au bout de quelques minutes.

_Pas très classe pour des vampires. Râle Emmett alors qu'il se voyait déjà en train de leur arracher la tête.

_T'inquiètes pas, les nomades passent souvent par ici, il y a toujours de quoi faire. Le rassure Josh et ils se frappent le poing en signe d'accord. _(N/Caro :CoOol)_

_Pour combien de temps on en a? Demande Renéesmée.

_Ils sont impatients, d'après ce que je peux juger. D'ici demain soir au plus tard, on peut les avoir devant nous.

_Super! Au fait, Nessie chérie, tu me dois un bras-de-fer. S'enthousiasme Emmett.

_Pas ce soir, Em. J'ai pas vu maman depuis plus de quatre jours.

_Oh! Bah elle doit bien aller, Edward vient de la laisser...Sous-entend-il, ce qui lui vaut les réprobations de chacun de nous.

_Aller, Edward, avoue tout à tonton Em... (__N/Caro : Même pas ! *cry)(N/J-B : dans tes rêves !)_

_Obsédé. Intervient Renéesmée par la pensée._

_Mais tu veux nous laisser penser en paix?_

_Pas quand je peux te voir te disputer en ton for intérieur! Lance-t-elle._

Je secoue la tête, dépité.

_Vous avez fini? Demandé-je, au grand étonnement des autres.

Emmett explose de rire et vient taper dans mon épaule.

_On pourrait peut-être bouger avant demain soir. S'impatiente Renéesmée.

_Tu as raison, Carlie.

_Alors c'est parti pour une chasse à l'homme! Applaudit Emmett

Ian, Renéesmée et Josh échangent un regard interloqué devant la réaction de mon frère.

_C'est son comportement habituel. Assuré-je. _(__N/Caro : Et ouais l'effet Tonton Em xD)_

Alors, tout le monde prend une direction précise. Renéesmée part à la clinique, Ian laisse son bureau à Jasper pour contacter ses connaissances, et Alice s'efforce d'avoir de nouvelles visions.

_Carlie! Appelle Esmée avant de continuer. Je t'accompagne, si ça ne te dérange pas.

D'un seul coup, Rosalie est partie aussi, et Emmett et Josh m'observent.

_Je vais aller à la maison pour me changer. Décidé-je

_Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver à s'occuper. Fait remarquer Emmett.

_Ne partez pas trop loin, on pourrait avoir besoin de vous. Rappelle Carlisle alors que nous quittons l'immeuble.

J'ouvre la portière de ma voiture, Emmett vient vers moi

_Ecoute, Edward, il ne lui arrivera rien. Cette fois on sait ce qui se passe, et on ne laissera rien arriver.

_Je sais, Em.

_Alors, relax! Vu l'état d'Alice, on va bientôt avoir des nouvelles de ces fanatiques, et hop! Le tour est joué.

_Et puis, personne ne pleurera ce genre d'individus. Intervient Josh avec un regard éloquent.

_Absolument! Renchérit Emmett

Je les ignore, sachant pertinemment qu'on ne peut pas s'en prendre à ces humains. Après tout, on est pas comme les Volturi. On ne tue pas les humains. Alors que je tourne en direction de la villa que Carlisle et Esmée ont acquis, je sens une inquiétude poindre son nez. Et je n'aime pas l'idée de mettre le nom Volturi avec le mot humain dans la même phrase. En particulier, les humains auxquels nous avons à faire. _(__N/Caro : moi non plus beurk)_

_Bon sang!

Je tape mon poing contre le volant et fais demi-tour pour atteindre la clinique en quatrième vitesse. Comment ces humains peuvent-ils continuer ce qu'ils font sans que les Volturi n'interviennent? Et surtout, question plus importante: comment les Volturi vont-ils réagir s'ils apprennent les activités de ces humains?

Mon téléphone sonne et en voyant le nom qui s'affiche, je me crispe

_Qu'as-tu vu Alice?

_Ils viennent. Souffle-t-elle comme si elle craignait d'être entendu.

_Quand?

_Demain soir.

J'inspire à fond, et arrête le moteur de ma voiture. Je suis sur le parking de la clinique. Je sens la présence de Bella, entourée de notre fille, ma mère et ma sœur. Mes autres sens sont tournés vers l'extérieur. Un ennemi potentiel.

_Je reste à la clinique, appelle-moi dès que tu as du nouveau.

_Bien sûr...Edward...

_Je sais, Alice. On ne peut pas laisser les Volturi arriver. _(__N/Caro : Bah y manquait plus qu'ça !)_

Nous savons que si c'était le cas, ils attaqueraient Bella et notre famille. Nous n'avons aucune chance d'éviter un carnage et les pertes allaient être énormes en tel cas.

_Carlisle est en train de réfléchir à une approche avec Ian et Jasper.

Nous raccrochons, et j'atteins rapidement la chambre de Bella. Tout en avançant aussi calmement que possible, j'écoute ce qu'elles disent. Renéesmée parle de ce Nahuel, cet autre demi-vampire qui avait répondu à plusieurs de ses questions. En particulier la question de son vieillissement, et je savais pour l'avoir lu dans l'esprit de Ian que Renéesmée serait dorénavant identique à ce qu'elle est actuellement. Un poids que je voulais ignorer depuis notre rencontre s'envole alors. Je n'aurai pas à perdre ma fille, ajoutant à la douleur de ne pas l'avoir connue dès le début._ (/__Caro : *reprends son drap et s'essuie les yeux* Que c'est bien-dit Anni)(N/J-B :pleure toutes les larmes de son corps…)_

_Je vais devoir aller faire mon inscription définitive dans quelques jours.

_C'est merveilleux. Souffle Bella, et par les pensées des autres femmes dans la pièce, je vois le regard échangé entre Bella et Renéesmée. Tendresse, soutien.

_Darthmouth, alors...Tu ne fais rien à moitié, ma chère. Mais comment as-tu pu produire les documents scolaires qu'ils demandent? S'étonne Rose et je souris en voyant les falsifications que Ian et ma fille ont réalisé, se basant sur les connaissances de Renéesmée.

J'ouvre la porte avant que Renéesmée ne réponde. Je croise le regard d'Esmée. Elle est assise près de Bella, de l'autre côté du lit où Renéesmée est installée. Rosalie, sur le pied du lit, me lance un sourire amusé. Et enfin, je plonge dans le regard noisette de Bella. Je franchis la distance entre nous. Renéesmée s'écarte un peu pour me laisser prendre la main de Bella dans la mienne.

_Ian et Renéesmée ont truqué les documents scolaires. Dis-je

_Renéesmée! S'écrie Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

_Quoi? C'était ma seule chance! _(N/Caro : Bah ouais maman lol !)_

Elle lance alors un sourire en coin à sa mère qui lève les yeux au ciel.

_Bon, et ce Nahuel, il est comment? Demande Rosalie, toujours volontaire pour entendre les potins.

_Beau garçon, comme tout demi-vampire qui se respecte. Sourit Renéesmée,_(N/J-b : fait gaffe ! Ian va être jaloux !)_ causant un assentiment de notre part. Et puis, on a bien rigolé, une fois qu'on s'est acquitté de la méfiance originelle. Il a eu la chance de ne pas attirer l'attention des Volturi sur lui, et il souhaite que ça continue ainsi.

_Ca se comprend. Acquiesce Esmée.

_Et qu'en a pensé Ian? Demande Bella en entrelaçant nos doigts.

Renéesmée sourit et je lève les yeux au ciel en voyant exactement ce qu'a pensé Ian à leur retour de l'Oklahoma. Ma fille me lance un regard outré et je pense

_C'est toi qui as envoyé les images, Renéesmée._

_Il est jaloux. Répond-elle à sa mère en m'ignorant effrontément.

Toutes rient et une discussion débute au sujet des hommes. J'ai beau me racler la gorge, c'est comme si je faisais parti des meubles. Alors je soupire, et m'installe contre les oreillers de Bella. _(__N/Caro : Pauvre papa mdr)_Mes bras s'enroulent autour de ses épaules, sa peau frissonne sous mes doigts et j'aspire à pleins poumons son odeur. Son pouce joue sur le dos de ma main, et je me retiens de justesse de courir lui chercher sa bague de fiançailles, un accès de possessivité me remplissant à l'écoute de leurs propos.

_Enfin bref, il y a donc pleins de choses à faire, ma chère nièce adorée, avant ton installation à Darthmouth. Non seulement le shopping et l'appartement, mais en plus le repérage pour les beaux mâles du campus...

_Rosalie! S'insurge Bella et je souris, plongeant mon visage dans ses cheveux.

_Quoi?

_Arrête de corrompre ma fille, voyons! _(__N/Caro : Bah voyons comme si elle avait besoin de tata Rose ! Mdr)(N/J-B : telle mère, telle fille !)_

Ce qui vaut un éclat de rire de Renéesmée et Rosalie.

_Oh oui! C'est moi qui corromps ta fille, tu as raison! Se moque ma sœur, faisant clairement allusion à la relation de Renéesmée avec Ian.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de repérage, Rose. Ian me convient parfaitement. Assure Renéesmée avec un clin d'œil pour mon intention.

Et bien sûr, je me crispe autour de Bella. Je n'arrive pas à croire que notre fille soit déjà en âge d'aller à l'université, mais aussi d'avoir un petit copain. _(__N/Caro : Aie et une gifle pour papa, une !)_

_Et pas qu'un, p'pa chéri. Renchérit-elle avec un sourire plein de fierté._

_Combien? (__N/Caro : Et 2 gifles pour papa, 2 PTDR)_

En guise de réponse, j'ai le droit à un clin d'œil et haussement d'épaule. Effrayante!

Bella capte alors le regard de notre fille, et je sens une sorte de courant qui passe entre nous trois. Comme si l'intervention de Bella créait un lien plus fort. Renéesmée baisse les yeux, l'autorité a irradié du corps de Bella, et notre fille s'y soumet. Je resserre mon étreinte autour de Bella pendant qu'une discussion sur l'état de santé de Bella se met en place.

_Le docteur O'Neil est passé tout à l'heure. Il aime autant me garder jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, mais pour lui, je n'ai plus besoin d'être ici continuellement.

_Oh maman! S'exclame Renéesmée en se jetant sur sa mère pour l'enlacer. Si tu savais...Sa voix craque avant qu'elle finisse, mais nous savons.

Bella soude son regard avec le sien et sourit, ses doigts caressant la joue de Renéesmée, effaçant les larmes qui y roulent.

_Donc ce week-end, tu es chez toi. Rosalie lui fait un clin d'œil.

_Grand dieu oui! J'adore les gens ici, mais j'en ai ma claque! _(__N__/__Caro : Et nous donc !)_ Nous sourions, comprenant parfaitement, et je remarque la lueur dans les yeux de Renéesmée. _(N/J-B : ouais ! du sexe ! on va enfin avoir du SEXE !)_

Je pose ma main sur son épaule, et y serre mes doigts, réconfortant. Elle relève les yeux vers moi, et sourit tristement. Bella se soulève pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

_Mais tu ne marches pas encore parfaitement. Fait remarquer Esmée.

Bella grimace, et appuie sa tête contre mon épaule avant de répondre

_Je sais. Il veut que je prenne un fauteuil. Elle frémit en disant cela. Puis reprend. C'est pour ça qu'il préfère que je ne sorte pas avant ce week-end, et surtout que je repasse régulièrement pour des examens de contrôle.

_Oui, c'est logique. Esmée se penche et prend la main de Bella avec un sourire. Nous serons là pour t'accompagner.

_Je sais.

Nous restons ainsi pendant un instant, avant que Bella montre des signes d'impatience. Elle se redresse alors, et croise chacun de nos regards.

_Il y a une chose que je ne sais pas. Commence-t-elle, et je sens que je ne vais pas aimer. Qu'en est-il de la vision d'Alice?

Nous nous regardons tous avant de reporter notre attention sur Bella.

_On doit lui dire._

_Ça peut l'effrayer! Intervient Renéesmée en serrant plus fort ses doigts sur ceux de sa mère._

_Arrêtez de parler par la pensée! S'insurge Bella et Rosalie sourit. _(__N/Caro :Ouais c'est chiant ! Mal polis !)_

_Elle vous connait par cœur._

J'acquiesce en embrassant le front de Bella.

_Je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de t'inquiéter.

_Sauf que ces mecs veulent s'en prendre à elle! S'exclame Renéesmée, visiblement agacée que je ne dise pas tout à sa mère.

_Edward, dis-moi tout. Tu as promis. Me rappelle Bella en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je m'autorise à me perdre un moment dans ses prunelles noisettes, désireux de tout oublier pour n'être qu'avec elle à jamais sans rien pour nous retenir de vivre ce qu'on veut.

_Edward. S'impatiente Rosalie, et sa voix me ramène au présent.

_Jasper a proposé qu'on les fasse arrêter, ce sont des humains et la seule option pour les éliminer. Dis-je, mes doigts jouant dans ses cheveux.

_Oui, j'imagine.

_Tout va bien se passer. Renchéris-je, causant l'inquiétude dans le regard de mes proches.

_Qu'est-ce que tu caches? Interroge Renéesmée, un regard qui en disait long sur les efforts qu'elle faisait pour intégrer mon esprit.

J'entends Renéesmée grincer des dents à cause de cela, mais je suis plutôt fier de moi de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle cherche à entendre. _(N/Caro : Bravo papa ! *clapclap*)_

_Je ne cache rien. C'est un fait minime...

_Edward Anthony Cullen! M'interrompt Esmée et je lève les yeux au ciel devant l'emphase de mon nom entier.

J'aimerais tellement trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas le dire devant Bella ni Renéesmée. Elles méritent d'être épargnées par cela.

_Je crois qu'Edward ne veut pas que j'entende ce qui se passe, Esmée. La voix de Bella est presque résignée.

Ses doigts qui se posent sur mon torse, à l'emplacement de mon cœur, me rendent incertain quant à la marche à suivre. J'étudie son visage avec attention, quêtant une quelconque marque de peur...

Je soupire avant d'annoncer

_Alice a eu une nouvelle vision.

_Je vais les...Réagit Renéesmée une fois qu'elle a vu l'appel auquel je fais allusion dans ma tête.

_Les Volturi veulent intervenir auprès de ces humains. Vous savez comme ils refusent que l'existence des vampires soit connue. La coupé-je.

_Ah!

_Il manquait plus qu'eux! _(N/Caro : Bah c'est bien ce que je disais)_

Et après un silence,

_Nous ferons face contre eux. Si nous intervenons assez rapidement, ils n'auront pas à venir. Propose Esmée mais je secoue la tête.

_Ils sont déjà en route. Ils doivent arriver en même temps que l'attaque des humains qu'Alice a vue.

_Chiottes! Rosalie croise les bras sur sa poitrine. _(__N/Caro : Je dirais même plus Fuck ! *oups je sors*)_

Bella se resserre contre mon corps, alors que Rosalie, Esmée et Renéesmée échangent un regard déterminé.

_Je répète, je vais les tuer. Assure Renéesmée en serrant les poings.

_S'il te plait, tu sais que ce n'est pas possible...

_Maman! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir me garder à la maison comme avant!

Elle se lève, et nous lance un regard noir.

_Renéesmée, je refuse de te savoir à un combat...

_Je sais me défendre! Demande à Edward!

_Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te battre contre les Volturi, tu te trompes. Lui assuré-je

_Comme si ça m'intéressait! Ces types sont à moi!

Et sur ces paroles, Renéesmée sort en claquant la porte. _(__N/Caro : Son père et sa mère tout craché ! )_Bella tremble entre mes bras, sa lèvre inférieure tremble aussi. Je pose un doigt sous son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux

_Elle est têtue mais pas idiote.

Bella tente un sourire rassuré, mais je vois bien l'hésitation et la peur dans ses prunelles. Je frôle ses lèvres des miennes, sentant nos corps réagir en proportion.

_On ferait mieux de retourner au bureau alors. Décide Esmée en se levant déjà.

_Oui, histoire de calmer les ardeurs d'Emmett...Ajoute Rosalie, son regard allant de mon visage à celui de Bella.

_On te voit plus tard, Edward. Bella, repose-toi, récupère tes forces comme ça ce week-end, on pourra faire une petite balade en ville. Esmée se penche sur elle pour l'embrasser sur le front, puis elles sortent en fermant avec soin la porte de la chambre.

Nous restons en silence, nos doigts jouant doucement les uns avec les autres. Le souffle de Bella se perd dans mon cou en même temps que des inquiétudes se peignent sur son visage.

Avant que je ne pose de question, elle capte mon regard

_Je sais que Ian et Josh lui ont appris à se défendre, mais... _(N/J-B : et pas que ça !)_

Je la serre dans mes bras

_Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle reste ici. Si on lui dit que c'est pour ta sécurité, elle ne dira pas non. _(__N/Caro : Malin papa et maman)_

_Em dirait que c'est diabolique comme plan. Rit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

_C'est toi qui es diabolique selon lui. Dis-je en inspirant à fond son parfum.

_Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne me l'avait pas dit.

Ses doigts se mettent à triturer le bouton de ma chemise, d'un air absent. Les miens savourent la douceur de sa peau.

_De toute façon, je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec Emmett à ce sujet. Tu n'es pas diabolique. Je m'interromps pour unir nos regards, nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, et je reprends. Tu es spéciale. Spécialement pour moi.

Son cœur et toutes les machines autour du lit s'emballent littéralement à mes propos, et je vois d'adorables rougeurs sur son visage.

_Respire, Bella. Soufflé-je en me rendant compte qu'elle était à nouveau à bout de souffle.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et sourit. Sa main se pose sur ma joue, sa chaleur me réchauffe en même temps que ses paroles.

_Uniquement pour toi.

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes pendant qu'elle parle, et mon étreinte se fait plus forte sur sa taille. Nous sommes face à face, et notre baiser est tendre, mais passionné. Je sens le bout de sa langue contre ma lèvre, un grognement résonne dans mon corps. Bella place ses mains autour de ma nuque, une de mes jambes trouve son chemin entre les siennes. Bella gémit, et l'odeur de son désir monte à mes narines. Mon désir se fait plus pressant. Plus proéminent. Je glisse une main le long de sa hanche, jusque sur sa cuisse. Nos bassins se trouvent en même temps et notre baiser étouffe nos gémissements. _(__N/Caro : Hey c'est la teuf du string! Youhou ! ! )_

Mon sexe palpite contre sa féminité, à travers les couches de vêtements qui nous recouvrent. Nos corps tremblent et nous oublions tout ce qui n'est pas nous. Je n'entends plus que le cœur de Bella, je ne sens plus que ses mains dans mes cheveux, sur mes épaules. Nous buvons l'autre avec force. Plongés dans ces retrouvailles...(_N/J-B : ouais ! enfin du sexe ! )_

Et puis, je me détache d'elle, doucement. Non seulement j'en ai oublié qu'elle devait respirer, mais en plus, ses blessures sont encore trop présentes pour ne pas être patient. _(__N/Caro : Et merde!)(N/J-B : naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan tu me brises le cœur !enfin… mes fantasmes !)_

Son souffle est erratique contre mes lèvres, et je lis la frustration dans son regard. Je replace ma main qui avait erré sur ses courbes, sur ses joues

_Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Tu es encore affaiblie...

_Tu ne changeras jamais. Soupire-t-elle en s'écartant à son tour.

Quelque chose me dit qu'il aurait mieux valu que je prenne l'excuse d'une arrivée impromptue plutôt que celle de son état de santé. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ralentir son rétablissement pour une simple question de...Retrouvailles charnelles. _(__N/Caro : Mais si ! *tape du pied*)(N/J-B : ouais elle a raison Caro sur ce coup !)_

_Cette fois tu ne peux plus prendre l'excuse des hormones tout de même. Fis-je remarquer, ce qui me valut un regard blessé.

_Ce n'est pas une simple lubie, Edward. Je ne suis pas tombée enceinte hors mariage par pure magie, je te signale. _(__N/Caro : A bon ! *choqué* !)_

Et voilà qu'elle prenait mal mes intentions. Je prends son visage entre mes mains

_Je ne dis pas non, Bella. Seulement nous sommes à la clinique, n'importe qui peut arriver, et puis...Tu es en convalescence... _(__N/Caro : Et puis on s'en fou ! Fonce !)_

_Et si justement, c'était de ce traitement dont j'avais besoin? Me défie-t-elle, et même si j'ai envie de sourire, je me force à l'impassibilité.

_Ne dis pas de bêtises, Bella. Ça n'a jamais été un moyen pour retrouver la forme.

_Edward! _(N/J-B : oh que si ! le Sexe c'est BON pour la santé !)(N/Spuffy: là je peux plus me taire! Tu es en mode obsédée aujourd'hui? MDR)_

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, puis abaisse ses paupières et me regarde par-dessous.

_Emmett dirait que c'est un moyen pour garder la forme, justement. _(__N/Caro : J'aime Emmett)_

Cette fois je ne peux empêcher un petit rire.

_Ma Bella.

Nos lèvres se trouvent à nouveau pour un baiser chaste. Et puis la fatigue se fait sentir dans tout son corps. Je sais que l'infirmière de garde va passer. Alors j'embrasse ma douce, et la préviens de l'imminence de cette arrivée. Elle hoche la tête, et nous laissons le silence nous envelopper.

**Renéesmée POV**

Je claque la porte du sous-sol, et descends les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Je manque une marche, et finis ma course dans les bras de Josh qui s'est précipité. Il m'aide à recouvrer mon équilibre

_On est impatiente, ce soir?

Je lui lance un regard noir et fais quelques pas dans la pièce aménagée en salle de sport. Je sens le regard de Josh dans mon dos, et ses interrogations.

_Tu sais que les Volturi vont se ramener?

Je me tourne vers lui, les poings serrés. Il se détend imperceptiblement et un sourire léger flotte sur ses lèvres.

_J'ai cru que c'était la fin du monde que tu allais m'annoncer. Fait-il en haussant les épaules.

_Non, c'est juste leur fin que je t'annonce. Assuré-je en le voyant prendre deux altères. _(__N/Caro : Hey Cool lol)_

_Je n'en doute pas un instant. Il me fait un clin d'œil et commence ses exercices.

_Tu es bien le seul à m'encourager. Bougonné-je en attachant mes cheveux en une queue de cheval.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, et je commence à frapper dans le sac de sable.

_De toute façon, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Je me demande combien de temps il va leur falloir encore pour s'en rendre compte. _(__N/Caro : bah moi ça fait un moment mdr)_

_Exactement! Et encore! Ils n'ont rien dit, mais je sais qu'ils le pensent! Tu aurais vu maman...

J'intensifie la puissance de mes coups sur le sac, régulant mes mouvements de pieds et ma respiration. À côté, je vois les altères monter et descendre en rythme. Inconsciemment, je me cale dessus, et je sens la frustration et la colère se dissiper. Je frappe toujours fort quand Josh posent ses mains sur les bords du sac pour l'immobiliser. Il me guide pour améliorer ma précision.

Le poids sur mes épaules est moins lourd, mais je le sens toujours quand à l'étage, j'entends les pas de Carlisle, Ian et Jasper. Je m'arrête subitement, je sens la violence dans mes yeux. Josh secoue la tête en me voyant attraper une serviette éponge.

_A ta place je ne remonterais pas tout de suite.

_Autant qu'ils comptent rapidement avec moi.

_Ness, s'il te plait, tu as besoin d'oublier un peu tout ça...

_Tu as une méthode?

Mais à peine ai-je parlé que je sais qu'il attendait que je dise ça. Il a un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, et sans le vouloir, j'en ai un aussi.

_Courir.

_Courir? Josh, s'il te plait, j'ai passé l'âge de courir après une odeur que tu aurais reconnue dans les bois et que tu t'attendrais à ce que je la trouve et lui saute dessus!

Je fais référence au jeu qu'il avait instauré quand j'étais gamine. Une sorte de 'Je vois' en mode chasseur. Il hausse les épaules, et passe un t-shirt sur son torse nu. Quand il est au pied de l'escalier, je soupire

_Okay, je mords à l'hameçon.

_Un hameçon! Ma pauvre petite Nessie, tu vas te faire mal à tes petites dents. Ricane-t-il en me faisant signe de le suivre.

Je secoue la tête, amusée, et monte à sa suite. Carlisle, Ian et Jasper sont dans le bureau, la porte ouverte, Alice, Esmée et Rosalie écoutent une blague d'Emmett dans le hall. Tous les regards se tournent vers Josh et moi quand nous partons sans un mot. Sur leurs visages, je vois l'incompréhension, et la curiosité.

Josh s'arrête à la porte, après l'avoir refermée, il me regarde et j'éclate de rire. Ça devait rendre quelque chose de très théâtrale. _(__N/Caro :mdr)_

_Tu as vu la tête d'Emmett? _(N/J-B : I love him ! Yeah !)_

_Ca faisait étrange son regard sur nous, son bras à moitié levé pour mimer ce qu'il disait. Approuve-t-il, et nous éclatons de rire à nouveau.

_Bon, tu veux m'emmener où? Réussis-je à dire entre deux fous rires.

_Te sens-tu capable de me suivre?

_Josh, chéri, je te retourne la question. _(__N/Caro :J'adore Josh !)_

Il me fait un clin d'œil, et commence à partir en petites foulées vers notre terrain de jeu favori, à savoir la forêt derrière chez moi. Une fois au coin de ma rue, j'accélère, me laissant emportée par le plaisir de la vitesse. Je double les maisons sans vraiment les voir, et avec la nuit qui nous entoure, aucun risque d'être repérés. Alors nous nous en donnons à cœur joie.

Une seconde après que j'ai franchi la limite des arbres, Josh se jette sur moi, m'emprisonnant contre lui. Je suis coupée dans mon élan, mon souffle m'échappe, et l'adrénaline aidant j'évite la chute. Je plante mes pieds dans le sol, et plie les genoux. D'un mouvement, il est passé par-dessus moi, et nous nous mettons en position de combat.

_Joli, je n'ai rien à redire.

_Tu m'étonnes! Le provoqué-je.

Il me lance un sourire carnassier avant de se jeter sur moi à nouveau. Je l'esquive et une série de coups s'enchaine sans que je réfléchisse à quoi que ce soit. Et puis, nous tombons l'un à côté de l'autre.

_Merci, Josh.

_Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Nessie.

Je lui donne un coup de poing dans le bras. Je déteste ce surnom autant que ma mère. C'est Ness ou rien d'autre!

_Tu crois qu'ils me laisseront intervenir?

Je tourne ma tête vers lui, il me regarde et grimace.

_L'espoir fait vivre, ma vieille.

_Pff.

Je me redresse, et m'assois en tailleur. Je joue, d'un air absent, avec des brins d'herbe.

_Tu sais...Après tout, ils n'ont pas forcément tort.

_Quoi? Josh!

Je soupire en me levant. Josh me retient par le poignet.

_Je veux dire par là, qu'on a vu ce que Caius a failli faire. Si tu ne restais pas dans les parages, tu ne risquerais pas ça à nouveau. Parce que tu sais, malgré tout, t'es pas super jolie avec des bleus sur le visage.

Je lui tire la langue et il ricane. Il se lève à son tour et nous reprenons notre chemin vers la maison.

_De toute façon, Aro ne m'intéresse pas. Mais Jane et Alec oui. Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils s'en sont pris à maman il y a 3ans?

_Ouais, et ils ont eu une sacrée chance ces deux-là!

Je ne réponds rien, mais j'acquiesce. Ces deux-là sont à moi. Alors que nous continuons notre progression, je me rends compte que notre jeu nous avait entrainés plus loin que prévu dans la forêt.

Mais quand je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, et que je vois Josh décrocher le sien en même temps, je sais que le moment détente est passé. Je me reconcentre tout en écoutant Ian

_Alice a eu une vision, elle sait où trouver les humains.

_Où ça?

_Ils arrivent de la Route 66.

_Tu rigoles! _(__N/Caro : J'allais l'dire mdr)_

_Ness, est-ce que j'en ai l'air? Soupire-t-il alors que cette route mythique tombe dans la conversation.

_Non, non, bien sûr. Alors, comment on fait?

_C'est simple, les Cullen vont aller les trouver avec l'ami de Jasper. Edward reste avec ta mère au cas où, mais Alice est sur que Bella n'est pas en danger. Pour le moment ces humains, aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraître, ne veulent s'en prendre qu'aux Cullen. Alice est très excitée de voir en vrai ce qu'elle appelle les déguisements de ces types.

_En gros, je m'assois et j'attends que la fête soit finie? Râlé-je et Josh à côté, pose une main compatissante sur mon épaule.

_Ness, Carlisle veut voir la tête de ceux qui ont réussi à enlever Bella, et puis, il veut aussi que ces types voient les Cullen dans leur splendeur si je puis dire.

_Alors, on se retrouve quelque part?

Je l'entends rire à l'autre bout du fil, un peu gêné quand même alors je réalise qu'il doit y avoir du monde autour de lui.

_Peut-être bien, oui.

En gros, je l'attends à la maison. J'anticipe avec plaisir.

Nous raccrochons et Josh secoue la tête, moqueur.

_Quoi? Dis-je en ouvrant la porte de chez moi.

_Oh rien. Tu n'es qu'une obsédée, c'est tout!

_Dixit celui qui fait bien pire que moi!

_Pire, non. Autant oui. Suggère-t-il et je grimace.

_Pitié! Sors moi ça de la tête!

Nous nous dirigeons dans ma cuisine, je nous sors un peu de sang animal que j'avais ramené l'autre jour de ma chasse.

_A la tienne. Disons-nous en même temps.

OoOoOoOoO

**CARLISLE POV**_(N/J-B : OH my god ! )_

Comment était-il possible que des humains aient été capables de déjouer notre surveillance auprès de Bella?

C'était la question que je me répétais depuis près de huit ans. Et j'espère obtenir des réponses dès ce matin.

L'aube se lève et nous marchons vers le groupe d'individus qu'Alice a vu dans sa vision. Les miens m'entourent quand nous nous postons sur le bord de la route.

_Plus que quelques minutes avant que leur voiture passe. Assure Alice, forçant les visions.

Jasper s'installe à ses côtés, légèrement en avant pour bloquer toute attaque.

_Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne les tue pas?

_Emmett! _(__N/Caro : Bah quoi il a raison c'était juste une question!)_

_Non, mais si on veut se débarrasser d'eux pour toujours, c'est un peu notre seule chance! Et puis franchement, ils pourraient chercher à enrôler d'autres personnes...Insiste-t-il et tous nos regards se tournent vers lui avec surprise.

Je ne dirai pas que nous ne sommes pas habitués, mais tout de même. Je choisis mes mots avec soin.

_Nous avons décidé de ne pas attaquer d'humains, donc de ne pas s'en prendre à eux. Nous sommes ici pour savoir à quoi ils ressemblent, et pour prouver que nous ne voulons rien à leurs vies.

_Mais ça ne les empêchera pas de vouloir nous attaquer!

_En nous ayant devant eux, tu crois vraiment qu'ils risqueront quelque chose? S'impatiente Rosalie, appuyée à un arbre.

Quand la tension chez Alice augmente, nous nous remettons à elle.

_Ils arrivent, la camionnette noire.

Bientôt, nous voyons le véhicule en question. Mon regard est attiré par le symbole, comme un logo, sur la porte latérale coulissante. Au premier abord, cela pourrait être une hippocampe, aux contours tribaux.

Je me promets de faire des recherches dessus dès lors que l'affaire sera réglée ici. Avec Esmée, Alice et Rosalie, nous nous plaçons sur la route. Le conducteur a la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, et je sens l'impatience d'Emmett monter sous le couvert des arbres. Il y a deux hommes sur la banquette, en plus du conducteur. Mais j'entends d'autres cœurs battre à l'arrière.

_Il y a une odeur affreuse! S'exclame Rosalie en plissant le nez.

_Tu veux que je me jette au milieu pour les effrayer? Demande Emmett de sous les arbres.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, j'espère que Jasper pourra le retenir de faire n'importe quoi. Ils ne sont pas censés intervenir tout de suite.

Déjà les portes s'ouvrent, et plusieurs d'entre eux sont dehors, armés jusqu'aux dents. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres devant leur attirail. Des chaines que je devine en argent autour de la poitrine, et des épées. Certains ont des casques à la mode chevalier. Rosalie explose de rire, Esmée me lance un regard perplexe._ (__N/Caro : PTDR)_

_Ils ne peuvent pas avoir enlevé Bella. Affirmé-je et chacune hoche la tête.

Derrière ces hommes se trouve une tête pensante qui les envoie à la mort. Ou du moins, faire le sale travail.

_Vous n'auriez pas dû revenir par ici. Crache l'un d'eux, je reconnais un lance-flamme entre ses mains.

_Nous sommes végétariens, nous ne sommes un danger pour personne. Tente Esmée, mais les filles sont en position d'attaque.

_Les vampires doivent mourir. Assurent deux autres en même temps.

Ils répètent alors en choeur, comme une litanie.

_Nous devrions agir avant que cela ne dérape. Fis-je remarquer à Jasper de manière à ce que seuls les miens entendent, et je sens bien que Jasper a du mal à garder pied avec la situation.

Je tourne la tête pour le voir les poings serrés, en réponse à la menace qui règne sur nous et sur Alice en particulier. Et ce, même si nous bougeons bien plus vite qu'eux, et que nous pourrions être déjà loin avant qu'ils n'aient lancé leur première offensive.

_Ils ne vont pas bouger, Jasper. Murmure Alice pour nous seuls.

Enfin, il tourne son regard vers moi. Il fait signe à son ami. Et tous les trois, avec Emmett ils viennent, et pris par surprise, ils s'apprêtent à l'attaquer. Pris en flagrant délit de tentative de meurtre. _(__N/Caro : Cool Jasper !)_

Suffisant pour que Jasper et son ami puissent faire arrêter ces hommes.

_Je n'aime pas cette manière d'agir. Râle Emmett alors que nous nous retirons.

Personne ne répond. Je suis déjà focalisé sur la raison pour laquelle ces hommes s'en sont pris à nous et n'ont pas hésité après autant d'années à revenir à la charge. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui nous échappe. Je suis d'accord avec Emmett, je n'aime pas cette tactique. Il va falloir que l'on sache un peu mieux ce qui se passe, et avant qu'Aro et ses hommes n'arrivent en fin de journée.

J'ai quelques heures devant moi pour décrypter cette hippocampe tribal.

En attendant, Jasper, et Emmett mettent à sang le contenu de la camionnette. Les humains sont déjà mis hors d'état de nuire. Même si l'un d'eux nous observe avec plus de hargne et d'aplomb que les autres. _(N/J-B : Vampires come back !)_

_Bizarre, je ne vois pas cet homme dans mes visions. Souffle Alice alors que tous nos regards se portent sur lui.

Invisible aux visions d'Alice? Seule une certaine catégorie de personne est capable d'échapper à ses radars.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui monte alors que l'ami de Jasper prend les choses en main.

NOTE: je vous remercie, et je vous dis à très vite courant Août!

Bisous et bonnes vacances!

Ciao Spuffy


	14. Chapter 14

**Pardonne-moi**

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis hyper contente de retrouver le chemin de Fanfiction. J'ai hâte aussi de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Dites-moi tout !**

**Je remercie encore et toujours Caro30 pour ses encouragements et ses conseils. Mais ici, aussi, nous saluons Savine, et son enthousiasme. **

**Merci les filles.**

**J'embrasse aussi Jacob-Bill qui n'a pas pu venir commenter, mais aussi tous les Lémoniaques. **

**Et je fais une pub toute particulière à Lunaland pour son «Behind The Door »(pardon pour l'erreur). Bien écrit, et une bonne histoire avec du potentiel ;) **

**N'hésitez pas à venir sur Lovelemon-in-fic . Com où nous avons mis en place un nouveau concours : « Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque ? »**

**13-**

**Carlisle POV**

_Edward pourrait écouter leurs pensées pour nous permettre d'en savoir plus. Propose Josh.

Nous sommes tous au bureau de Ian, sauf Jasper qui réunit autant de preuves que possible pour faire inculper sans soucis les humains que nous avons rencontrés. Josh est avec nous alors que Ian doit nous rejoindre. Nous devons trouver quoi faire des éléments qui nous manquent: Alice ne voit pas certains des individus mêlés à cette affaire, l'hippocampe tribale est toujours une énigme, même si je me promets d'y travailler rapidement, et les Volturi approchent, d'heures en heures. _ (N/Caro : quel programme !) (N/Savine : en même temps ils ont rien d'autre à faire… quoique… *sifflote*)_

_Il refusera de quitter Bella, surtout que nous ne sommes pas sûr que cette histoire soit finie. Doute Esmée.

_Carlie est déjà en route pour la clinique. Assure Alice en hochant la tête comme pour donner plus de poids à ses propos.

_Alors, c'est parti! Emmett se lève avec enthousiasme.

_On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'on fait, Em, alors arrête! S'impatiente Rosalie. _(N/Caro : Emmett il est comme les scout toujours prêt ! lol)_

_Mais si! Carlisle va s'amuser avec son cheval des mers, et Edward et moi on file torturer un ou deux humains. Pendant ce temps tu peux faire tes ongles. _(N/Caro : J'approuve le programme xD) (N/Savine : PTDR ! j'ai toujours su que ce mec était au top pour tout organiser ! xD)_

Je lève les yeux alors qu'Emmett prend doucement les mains de sa compagne dans les siennes et les baise. Rosalie lui donne une tape sur l'épaule, mais je sais parfaitement qu'elle apprécie ce genre de réflexions.

_Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre, peut-être! Tu fais quoi de cet homme que je ne vois pas? Alice croise les bras, boudeuse.

_Tu viens avec nous! Lance Emmett comme une évidence. _(N/Savine : ben ouais c'est évident, non ? Pfff)_

Comme si c'était le signal de départ, nous nous levons tous. Esmée et Rosalie changent radicalement de sujets de conversation, je les soupçonne de vouloir oublier un moment les angoisses qui nous rattrapent. Emmett et Alice s'éclipsent immédiatement derrière Josh. Ils partent avec la Jeep d'Emmett, et je vais dans le bureau de Ian.

**EDWARD POV**

Alors que j'aide Bella à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil roulant pour une balade, j'ai encore plus de choses en tête que d'habitude. Entre le besoin de voir Bella dehors, même si ce n'est que dans le jardin de la clinique, et les inquiétudes au propos des humains que ma famille est partie faire arrêter, je ne suis pas entièrement tourné vers ce qui devrait être ma seule pensée.

Les doigts tièdes de Bella caressent ma joue. Je baisse les yeux sur elle et avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle affirme.

_Tu es préoccupé. _(N/Caro : non tu crois ? On parle d'Edward là !)_

Je place un léger sourire sur mes lèvres.

_Tu me connais si bien. _(N/Savine : et encore plus que tu ne le crois. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire *héhé*)_

_Tu t'inquiètes pour les autres?

Nous sommes à présent dans l'allée, en direction du bassin.

_Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, ce ne sont que des humains, et avec Alice, personne ne pourra les prendre au dépourvu.

Nous savons elle et moi que je tente plutôt de m'en convaincre que le contraire. Après tout, ils ont été assez forts pour enlever Bella huit ans plus tôt. Je ne voudrais pas que nous les ayons sous-estimés.

_Ils vont surement s'amuser avant de venir nous prévenir, tu connais Emmett, il va avoir proposé quelque chose pour les défouler, après la frustration d'une simple arrestation. Tente-t-elle de sourire.

_Tu as raison.

_Lâche ses lèvres, Eddy, Alice est en rogne! Pense Emmett à mon intention._

Je prends les mains de Bella dans les miennes et écoute les pensées d'Alice, Emmett et Josh. Je sais alors comment s'est passée l'action de ce matin, et la frustration de mes frères et sœurs. Josh se contente de penser à l'approche du combat.

_Quoi?

Bella me sort de mes pensées et je plonge dans son regard noisette. Tout en restant connecté sur les pensées des autres qui approchent, je lui raconte ce que j'y lis. Alors, elle se tend, et son regard se perd. J'ai peur que des souvenirs de cette époque lui reviennent.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

_Et avec les Volturi qui arrivent, le temps est compté. Affirme-t-elle.

J'inspire son odeur, m'en imprégnant.

_Nous allons savoir ça très vite.

Et à peine ai-je parlé qu'Alice apparaît à la porte, suivie d'Emmett et Josh.

_Je vais devenir folle! Je déteste ne pas voir!_

Alice s'assoit lourdement près de Bella, l'air boudeur. _(N/Caro : Pauvre Alice, méchante Spuffy !) (N/Savine : OUAIS, SADIQUE ! un peu de shopping pour te détendre Alice ?)_

_Salut Bells tu prends l'air frais, ce matin?

Intérieurement je remercie Emmett de ne pas venir avec un air trop renfrogné dès le début. Bella sourit et hoche la tête.

_Je deviens folle dans cette chambre.

_Bienvenue au club!

_Alice! M'insurge-je.

_Ce n'est pas toi qui es dans le flou total, Edward!

_Et si tu nous disais, peut-être qu'on pourrait t'en faire sortir. Propose Bella, philosophe.

Je bloque les pensées d'Emmett avant d'entendre la réflexion qu'il pourrait me lancer par ce biais. À son regard, je sais que j'ai bien fait.

_L'affaire n'est pas tout à fait réglée. Avoue Josh en s'appuyant contre un arbre.

_C'est-à-dire? Demande Bella, entièrement tournée vers lui.

Inconsciemment, je resserre mes mains sur son poignet. J'oublie presque, depuis que je l'ai retrouvée, que Bella a compté sur Josh et Ian pendant un moment pour l'aider. C'est normal qu'elle ait confiance en eux, et qu'ils lui parlent de leurs affaires. Bella pose sa main sur la mienne alors que Josh lui explique.

_Jasper et son pote se chargent d'arrêter l'équipe que nous avons trouvée ce matin, mais étant donné leurs têtes, ils ne sont pas les neurones de l'histoire.

_Argh! S'agace Alice, et tous nos regards vont sur elle.

_Et Alice s'est rendue compte qu'un des humains lui était invisible ce matin. Continue Josh comme si de rien n'était.

_Invisible?

_Oui! Grogne-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Bella et moi échangeons un regard sceptique. C'est rare de voir Alice dans cet état.

_J'ai l'impression de revenir neuf ans plus tôt!_

Nous échangeons un regard avant de nous concentrer sur ce qui se passe autour de nous. Emmett est au téléphone avec Jasper, et nous entendons que l'affaire est réglée. Les humains qu'ils ont rencontrés ce matin sont en arrestation pour tentatives de meurtre à l'arme blanche. J'entends Jasper expliquer les sentiments qu'il ressent chez deux d'entre eux, en plus de l'odeur.

_L'odeur? Interrompis-je les discussions.

_Rosalie a dit que c'était l'odeur de chien mouillé.

À peine Emmett a-t-il parlé que tous les éléments s'assemblent dans toutes les pensées. Mais c'est Bella qui dit le mot à voix haute

_Des loups-garous?

_Les chiens! S'exclame Emmett en frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre. _(N/Caro : Le loup fait bien partie des canidés, c'est presque ça Emmett, mais on a dit LOUP ! DD)_

_Vous les connaissez? Demande Josh.

_Non, j'aurais lu dans leurs esprits...

_Ne finis pas ta phrase, Edward! Jacob ne m'aurait jamais rien fait! M'interrompt Bella.

_Je sais Bella, c'est ce que je disais. J'ai beau ne pas le supporter, ce n'est pas de son genre. Ni même de la meute. Il doit s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre.

_Depuis quand il en existe d'autres? Emmett grimace, mais je vois dans son esprit les idées qui lui viennent pour enfin s'en prendre à des loups-garous sans risquer une guerre avec notre famille ou Bella.

_Jacob n'a jamais parlé qu'il puisse y en avoir d'autres. Mais comme les vampires, je suppose que d'autres meutes de loups-garous sont à travers le monde.

_Diabolique! Acquiesce Emmett en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella.

_Et bah c'est encore pire! Je n'aurai aucun moyen de savoir quoi que ce soit! Et si Bella disparaît...Commence Alice

_Je ne la quitte pas. Assure-je en passant un bras autour de la taille de Bella.

_On va avoir besoin de vous, Edward. M'arrête Josh, et dans son esprit je vois déjà ce qu'il attend de moi.

_On ne peut pas laisser Bella seule. Assène-je.

_Esmée et Carlie seront là. Assure Alice une fois sa vision passée.

_Qu'allez-vous faire?

_Carlisle a encore une recherche à faire, à propos d'un hippocampe, mais tout correspond, Bella. On va enfin se faire quelques loups-garous_. (N/Savine : IA ! enfin un peu d'action. Et vous êtes sûre que Jacob ne peut pas être dans le coup ? *sifflote*)_

Près de moi, Bella frémit. J'entrecroise nos doigts alors que nous établissons la suite. Je dois rejoindre ma famille à l'endroit où ils étaient ce matin, pour remonter les odeurs jusqu'à leur QG. Dans tous les cas, je pourrai écouter leurs pensées, et nous serons en mesure d'agir vite, avant que les Volturi arrivent à leur tour.

_Carlie arrive. Annonce soudain Alice.

Tous nos regards se tournent vers la porte et notre fille se présente.

_Et beh ! Souffle Emmett en voyant le regard de sa nièce, entre frustration et gaieté.

_Ness ! Se moque Josh en secouant la tête.

En un instant, Renéesmée est à côté de nous, et se penche sur sa mère pour l'embrasser. La tension est palpable dans ses épaules.

_Oublie tout de suite! Je ne reste pas sur le côté!_

Elle me lance un regard outré, puis se tourne vers Josh.

_On part où?

_A la recherche des têtes pensantes. Explique-t-il.

_On ne peut pas laisser ta mère seule... Commence-je, ce qui me vaut un regard noir de la part de ma fille.

_Et tu ne peux pas y rester? C'est ton rôle! _(N/Caro : C'est vrai ça chacun son tour !)_

Je reste estomaqué et blessé, alors que Bella se redresse auprès de moi. _ (N/Caro : Pauvre papa !)_

_Carlie Renéesmée ! S'insurge-t-elle.

_Si tu crois que je vais rester sur le côté, avec ces...

_Il n'y aura surement pas de combats, Ness. Explique Josh

_Mais...

_Renéesmée, s'il-te-plait.

Bella et elle échangent un regard, puis Renéesmée souffle.

_C'est réglé. Filons avant de perdre du temps._

_Tu as raison, Alice.

Nous nous levons, et Renéesmée se propose à ramener Bella dans sa chambre.

_Ca ira. Bella m'encourage à partir.

Je serre mes doigts un instant de plus autour des siens, et pendant que tous s'éloignent, nous nous embrassons. Je sens le bout de sa langue sur mes lèvres en même temps que nous enroulons nos mains autour de la nuque de l'autre. _(N/Caro : Ah quel exemple devant les enfants !) (N/Savine : Carlie ferme les yeux. xD)_

_Reviens vite. Souffle-t-elle quand je m'éloigne.

_Tue ces salopards pour moi. Exige Renéesmée (N/Caro : Réponse de papa : avec joie ma fille !lol)_

Je partage un dernier regard entendu avec ma fille, puis je rejoins les autres sur le parking.

L'odeur est infecte. C'est encore pire que la meute Quileute. _(N/Savine : et c'est peu dire !)_

À peine arrivés sur le bord de la route, nous pouvons suivre les odeurs.

_Comment n'avons-nous pas vu qu'il s'agissait de loups? S'agace Jasper alors que nous commençons à avancer.

_En tout cas, je ne remettrai jamais ces fringues ! Grimace Rosalie. _(N/Caro : Mdr)(N/Savine : en même temps je suis pas sure que Rosalie remette deux fois les même fringues ! lol !)_

Plus aucun mot n'est dit alors que nous nous faufilons entre les arbres. Les feuilles bougent après notre passage, les animaux s'éloignent ou tremblent quand nous sommes déjà partis. Les arbres nous engloutissent alors que nous nous rapprochons de nos ennemis.

À chaque pas franchis, je sens la colère affluer dans mes membres. Ces hommes qui s'en sont pris à Bella sont toujours plus près, et j'ai pourtant l'impression de ne pas y parvenir. Quelque part, je suis soulagé qu'il s'agisse de loups-garous, je sais que rien ne nous empêche de les attaquer, et d'enfin se débarrasser d'eux.

Soudain, l'odeur est plus forte encore, et Jasper accélère sa course, étudiant les environs avec attention. Nous parvenons de l'autre côté du Lac Michigan, à Green Bay, presque 300km plus loin de Chicago.

_Cette fois, on tue tout ce qui bouge. Prévient Emmett, en se plaçant en haut d'une butte._ (N/Caro : chic alors ! *prépare les pop corn et s'installe*) (N/Savine : j'ai sorti les Kit Kat et les boissons)_

Nous faisons pareil, et en contrebas apparaît un bâtiment qui ressemble à un ancien centre de détention. Deux étages, et des fenêtres bloquées par des grilles, la vallée descend directement sur le Lac Michigan. À l'intérieur, les pensées sont tournées vers le combat entre deux d'entre eux. Certains sont tellement excités qu'ils sont déjà changés, alors que d'autres encouragent les combattants.

Nos regards tournés vers les différentes portes, nous nous apprêtons à attaquer. Les recherches de Carlisle nous reviennent en tête à ce moment. L'Hippocampe tribal est le sigle utilisé par la meute de Loups-garous nomades: les Blackelow. _(N/Caro : j'y suis pour rien Elo *sifflot*)_ Ils traversent le pays, à la recherche de vampires et n'hésitent pas à s'en prendre à des humains pour arriver à leurs fins. Des terroristes en mode surnaturels. _(N/Caro : dit comme ça c'est cool -_-')_

Leur comportement ne fait que nous motiver encore plus à agir. Ils sont plus instables que je le croyais possible.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Emmett et Jasper avancer plus près, à l'affût. Leurs lèvres retrousser sur les dents, les poings serrés, ils sont en position d'attaque. Josh et Ian font de même.

_La surprise est pour nous. Murmure Jasper.

_Edward, sais-tu où est le chef ?

Je me concentre, et tente de faire le tri parmi les pensées. Alors que je vais pour me rapprocher, j'entends les mouvements, et les pensées d'un groupe qui ignore les combats. Ils attendent que vienne le moment où Bella sera seule à la clinique pour la tuer, avec Renéesmée, au moment où ma famille et moi serons face aux Volturi. _(N/Caro : là ça se corse !) (N/Savine : Oh putainnnn !)_

Je grogne et m'apprête à sauter parmi eux, mais Alice, qui m'a vu disparaître de ses visions, m'arrête avec l'aide de Carlisle.

_Doucement, mon fils. Ils sont plus nombreux. _(N/Savine : ouais fais pas le con et écoute ton père pour une fois)_

_Ils vont s'en prendre à Bella et Renéesmée avant de laisser les Volturi nous attaquer.

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, celle de leur sauter à la gorge immédiatement. De les démembrer. L'animal en moi refait surface avec plus de force. Mais je sais que je n'ai aucune chance contre eux, le nombre joue contre moi. Je me contiens du mieux que je peux, mais mes sens vampiriques me hurlent de les massacrer jusqu'aux derniers. Mes muscles se tendent au maximum, ma mâchoire se crispe. Je peux sentir le venin affluer dans ma bouche. Je suis traversé par un raz-de-marée d'émotions colériques. Jamais je n'accepterai que quiconque touche à ma famille. J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

_Elles ne risquent rien, Edward. Je le verrais si c'était le cas. Assure Alice

_Ils nous ont sentis.

Aux paroles de Jasper, je tourne mon esprit vers la meute, avec autant de calme que possible. Emmett s'apprête déjà à aller combattre, mais ils attendent mon signal.

_Deux ou trois ont repéré une odeur. Explique-je, la voix encore emplie du combat intérieur que je mène.

_Bon, on les attend, ou on fonce? S'impatiente Emmett _(N/Savine : bon c'est pas un peu fini ce papotage ! à l'action ! GO !)_

_On ne peut pas attendre encore longtemps, en tout cas.

C'est quand Ian parle que je repère le son dans sa voix, et ses pensées pleines de vengeance. Lui non plus ne supporte pas l'idée de laisser Renéesmée en danger. _(N/Caro : finalement il est bien Ian, hein Ed...) (N/Savine : ouais même plus que bien… surtout dans certaines positions. Oups ! Je m'égare !)_

_Répartissons-nous. Lance Jasper.

_Je passe par derrière. Assure Josh, et Rosalie le suit.

Nous prenons tous une direction. Emmett part à son tour.

Carlisle me fait signe de le suivre, alors qu'il rejoint Ian et Alice.

Nous nous faufilons jusqu'aux murs d'enceinte. De plus en plus de loups-garous se demandent ce qui leur arrive dessus, mais la plupart reste concentré sur le combat. Alors que nous nous organisons toujours, Emmett et moi remarquons un couple à l'extérieur de ce qui semble être une cuisine.

_Tu la prends elle, ou lui? S'amuse mon frère_.

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire ne serait-ce qu'une réflexion qu'ils nous ont sentis. Leurs membres tremblent, ils sont à deux doigts de se changer en loups. Nous sommes à quelques pas d'eux, l'afflux de venin se fait sentir chez mon frère et moi. Nous tremblons aussi de l'adrénaline qui nous parcourt.

L'excitation du combat qui approche nous pénètre tous, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice lance un Stop d'un côté à l'autre du bâtiment.

Emmett et moi nous retrouvons face à face avec les deux loups, leurs crocs largement dégagés, les oreilles en arrière.

_Aro a fait appel au traqueur. Ils ont trouvé Bella. (N/Caro : et merde...) (N/Savine : oh non ! on allait commencer à s'amuser ! Pfff ! Ils peuvent pas revenir demain entre 14 et 16 heures ? Ok je sors !)_

**BELLA POV**

Renéesmée et moi sommes assises près du bassin quand Chloé nous apporte un verre de citronnade. Alors qu'elle s'éloigne, ma fille lui propose de rester discuter.

_Quand pourra-t-elle sortir exactement?

_Je pense que le docteur signera l'autorisation de sortie lundi matin. Il fera aussi une ordonnance.

_J'ai donc jusqu'à dimanche soir pour ranger la maison. S'amuse ma fille avec un clin d'œil._

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et Chloé continue d'établir la liste à faire avant mon départ.

_Veux-tu aussi que je lui demande des calmants? Propose Chloé.

_Il t'en faut encore? S'inquiète ma fille en serrant ma main dans la sienne.

_Ce n'est qu'une précaution, Carlie. Assure mon infirmière en souriant.

_Je n'ai plus mal, ma chérie. Même si parfois, après les séances de rééducation, j'ai le droit d'en prendre un pour ne pas être trop fatiguée.

_Tu es sûre?

Je hoche la tête, désireuse de déposer un baiser sur son front, mais consciente que ma fille est dorénavant trop grandepour ça.

_Dois-je faire des aménagements à la maison, avec le fauteuil?

_Renéesmée! Râle-je, à l'image qu'elle a en tête. _(N/Caro : Rho ces gosses aucun respect!) (N/Savine : Ok avec toi caro. Et dire qu'on les a nourris, changés, éduqués… et voilà comment ils nous remercient ! Ah ces jeunes !)(N/A: ça va les vieilles ? Pas trop gâteuses ? Mdr)_

Je ne supporte plus ma situation. J'ai déjà eu assez mal d'être humaine parmi les Cullen, alors nécessiter d'être encore inférieure à eux pendant quelques semaines m'agace de plus en plus.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à faire de travaux particuliers. Ça aurait pu être utile si la maison avait eu un étage, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et puis, Bella va bientôt pouvoir se débrouiller toute seule, alors n'aménage rien de définitif. Assure Chloé.

Tout en parlant, elle soude son regard au mien. Sa confiance est bénéfique.

_Ca me fait penser que je vais devoir te rendre ta chambre. Sourit Renéesmée. _(N/Caro : celle avec le grand lit ! mdr)(N/Savine : pense à changer les draps, MDR !)_

Et elle m'envoie une série d'images de la pièce que j'avais choisie en aménageant. Les meubles sont les mêmes, mais installés différemment. Avant de détacher ses pensées des miennes, Renéesmée laisse échapper certains moments qu'elle a vécus avec Ian dans cette chambre _(N/Caro : bah c'est bien ce que je disais)_. Nous grimaçons en même temps, et je lutte contre l'envie de m'éloigner d'un pas.

Je me contente de respirer à fond et de suivre des yeux les deux infirmières qui viennent prendre leur pause. Elles me font un signe de tête, je leur souris, et repose les yeux sur ma fille.

_L'une ou l'autre, peu importe. Assure-je.

Toutes les deux sourient, complices. Avec horreur, je sens mes joues légèrement rougir.

_Merci, les filles.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et nous rions. Chacune lance alors des idées de choses à faire avant mon arrivée. Entre rangement pour Renéesmée et habitudes à reprendre pour moi, nous discutons pendant un moment.

De l'intérieur, Maggie, l'infirmière en chef, prévient ensuite que le déjeuner est prêt si je veux retourner dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pourtant pas le temps de remonter l'allée, qu'Edward nous rejoint.

Son regard scanne les alentours avant de se poser sur moi. Je frissonne en voyant les sentiments qui s'y trouvent. Entre violence et inquiétudes.

_Que se passe-t-il? Demande Renéesmée, et ils échangent un regard qui en dit long sur leur discussion télépathique.

La main de ma fille se serre sur mon épaule, alors qu'elle reprend sa respiration avec force.

_Edward?

_Bonjour Chloé. Bonne balade, Bella? Dit-il, et je comprends qu'il ne peut rien dire face à elle.

_Oui.

Je n'arrive pas à dire autre chose, en même temps que ses lèvres frôlent les miennes.

Chloé nous regarde un instant de plus, puis annonce qu'elle doit rentrer s'occuper de ses patients. Renéesmée se lève alors et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Donc? Demande-t-elle, de manière significative.

_Aro a demandé à Démétri de me retrouver.

Le silence s'installe, pendant lequel Edward et moi restons les yeux dans les yeux. Je sais, avant qu'il ne le dise, ce qui se passe.

_Ils arrivent plus vite que prévu.

Je ne pose pas la question, j'affirme.

_Ils ne t'approcheront pas.

Edward s'assoit à mes côtés, et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Ses pouces dessinent sur ma peau, relaxant.

_Les autres sont partis à leur rencontre, mais je crois que les Loups-garous les suivent. Je suis venu te prévenir. Reprend-il en regardant Renéesmée.

_J'y vais aussi.

_Je m'en doute.

Je me tends. Je n'ai pas entendu ce que je crois avoir entendu ! ? Je soude mon regard avec celui de ma fille. Si elle pouvait comprendre la peur en moi, et décider de rester à mes côtés... Elle m'ignore avec aplomb, je n'ai plus qu'à prier son père d'agir.

_Tu n'y vas pas? Demande-je

_Il va falloir, si.

Et dans sa voix, j'entends le manque d'enthousiasme.

_Esmée va venir une fois que Renéesmée les aura rejoints. Je pourrai y aller à ce moment-là.

_Je file alors.

Renéesmée se penche sur moi, me promettant de faire attention. Alors qu'elle s'éloigne, je sens mes inquiétudes et mon cœur de mère qui se serre. _(N/Caro : tu m'étonnes.)_

_Edward, on ne peut pas la laisser se battre. Tu sais comment ils sont.

_Je la renverrai ici, si je vois que la situation dérape. Promet-il.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, et ses doigts jouent dans mes cheveux. Il embrasse aussi mon front.

_Tu veux rentrer?

_A la maison, oui. Souris-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

_Bientôt, ma Bella.

Nos lèvres se trouvent alors pour un baiser tendre. Nos doigts s'unissent sur ma jambe. Nos corps s'approchent l'un de l'autre. Quand je manque d'air, il s'éloigne, et m'aide à m'installer dans mon fauteuil. En silence, nous remontons jusqu'à ma chambre, et nous y trouvons Maggie avec mon plateau repas. Je grimace en voyant la gelée qui m'attend. _(N/Caro : beurk !)_

_Plus que quelques jours, Bella. Sourit-elle.

_Ce sont toujours les plus durs.

Edward ricane dans mon cou, et je lui donne une tape sur le bras. _(N/Savine : Pfff même pas mal !)_

_Bon appétit.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et entame mon repas sans grand entrain. Maggie profite du relatif silence pour vérifier les diverses machines autour de mon lit. Je la vois hocher la tête au fur et à mesure. Et Edward se poste à la fenêtre. Tout en avalant mon assiette, je laisse mon regard errer sur ses épaules tendues sous sa chemise, ses cheveux toujours autant en bataille. Bien évidemment, mon cœur fait du travail en plus, alors que je m'essuie les lèvres doucement, et qu' Edward me regarde du coin de l'œil. Son sourire éblouissant apparaît, et Maggie sort avec un clin d'œil pour moi, mon plateau dans les mains.

Edward ferme les rideaux, et semble écouter les bruits alentour.

_Combien de temps reste-t-il encore? Demande-je en m'appuyant contre mes oreillers, le visage tourné vers lui.

_Les Volturi n'étaient pas encore en ville quand Alice a eu sa vision. Le temps que Renéesmée les rejoigne et qu'Esmée arrive, presqu'une heure.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il vient à côté du lit, je pose une main autour de sa nuque, et l'approche de moi. Nos lèvres s'unissent dans un même mouvement, et ma main remonte dans ses cheveux. Mes doigts s'y accrochent alors que je le sens qui s'installe sur le lit, à mes côtés.

Sa langue passe sur mes lèvres, demandant à y pénétrer, et c'est avec un gémissement que je laisse nos langues se trouver. Je me rapproche de lui, passant mon bras gauche autour de sa nuque.

Je manque d'air et Edward dépose des myriades de baisers sur mes joues, jusque dans mon cou. Je cherche à reprendre mon souffle, quand sa langue danse sur ma peau. Mes doigts se referment avec plus de force dans ses cheveux, et je tire sur sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux**. **Il a un regard noir de désir.

Il reprend mes lèvres avec gourmandise. Elles bougent à l'unisson, comme si nous nous nourrissions de l'autre. Et c'est peut-être le cas. Je prends sa force, il prend ma vie. Je fais pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche. Je caresse ses dents et son palais. Il grogne et sa main gauche va s'attarder sur ma cuisse, sous le drap. Sa main remonte lentement sur ma peau, un toucher léger mais qui m'électrise au plus haut point.

_Edward! Souffle-je contre ses lèvres et il glisse jusqu'à mon oreille.

_Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'arrêter. Confesse-t-il, et je sens mes seins pointer vers lui sous ma tunique. _(N/Caro : Qui te le demande ! Pas nous en tout cas !) (N/Savine : YES ! Va y avoir du sport ! *sautille partout*)_

Je tourne la tête et prends ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Alors il se soulève doucement et tire sur le drap pour nous en recouvrir. Mon cœur et mon souffle sont déjà erratiques, et les machines autour de moi le font remarquer. Tout en m'embrassant toujours, sa langue jouant avec la mienne, Edward passe une main entre nous deux, et arrache les fils qui me relient aux différents appareils. Je souris contre ses lèvres, et ses doigts s'attaquent à mes seins. Je gémis dans sa bouche, ses paumes malaxent ma poitrine avec dévotion. Son sexe dur trouve sa place contre la paroi de mon ventre, mon intimité me brûlerait presque.

J'halète pendant que sa bouche descend inexorablement vers le bord de mon vêtement. Je remercie intérieurement Alice de m'avoir apporter quelques tenues de ce genre pour mes derniers jours à la clinique.

_J'ai tellement rêvé de te revoir, Bella.

_Tu m'as manqué.

Ses doigts passent sur mes lèvres intimes, tentateurs. Je resserre les jambes pour le forcer à continuer sa caresse. Il sourit et en même temps que sa langue s'applique sur mes pointes, deux doigts entrent en moi. Il grogne en sentant mon humidité, je me cambre contre lui avec impatience.

_Tu...Oh oui!

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur mon corps qui reprend vie. Mon cœur bat plus vite que jamais, l'intérieur de mon être se réchauffe et entame un lent chemin vers la libération, au rythme des doigts d'Edward. Mes hanches réclament encore plus de contacts, je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

Sa langue s'enroule soudain autour de mon clitoris, et je serre les doigts dans ses cheveux. J'ouvre les yeux et croise son regard brillant, brûlant qui fait relâcher toute la pression.

_Edward...Murmure-je, le regard soudé au sien.

Son sourire en coin apparaît à nouveau, pendant que mon corps reprend contact avec la réalité. Edward se redresse et passe les bras près de ma tête, s'y appuyant pour m'éviter son poids. Je plie les genoux et son pénis rencontre mon intimité encore plus humide à ce simple contact. Nous gémissons. Edward frôle alors ses lèvres contre les miennes, bougeant doucement son bassin contre le mien.

_Si tu veux que j'arrête...

_Fais-moi l'amour, Edward.

Ma voix rauque et mon regard, qui je le sais est aussi rempli de désir que le sien, font se tendre encore plus son sexe contre moi. Je l'embrasse avec passion, entamant des vas-et-viens contre sa verge.

_Oh Bella! Il se laisse glisser dans l'envie, et a rapidement retiré son jean.

Il m'aide à lui ôter sa chemise, et la balance elle aussi hors du lit.

Nos peaux sont en contact direct, la mienne frémit à la fraicheur et Edward s'en rend compte.

_Peut-être que... _(N/Caro : A non mec ! Déconne pas !)(N/Savine : si tu vas pas jusqu'au bout c'est moi qui te tue !Compris ?)_

_Non, je t'en prie, Edward.

Je reprends ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux, crochetant ma main gauche à ses cheveux. Je sens son hésitation, j'entendrais presque les rouages de son cerveau s'ébranler à cause du combat intérieur qu'il mène _(N/Caro : ce serait même pas étonnant ! lol)_. J'enroule doucement ma jambe droite autour de ses hanches, je sens mon humidité, et son corps qui y répond en durcissant toujours plus. Sa langue entre alors en conflit avec la mienne, et je sais qu'il a perdu. _(N/Savine : YOUPI !)_ Qu'il est tout à moi. Ses mains glissent alors sur mon corps. La droite frôle délibérément mes pointes dressées vers lui, atteignant ma hanche gauche et y élisant domicile. J'accélère mes vas-et-viens contre lui, l'appelant encore plus en moi. Sa main gauche attrape la mienne et unit nos doigts près de ma tête.

Alors, d'une simple pression de la main droite, il m'immobilise, et en redressant la tête pour capturer mon regard, je sens son bassin s'élever, et bientôt, son sexe à mon entrée. J'halète d'anticipation. Bon sang! Huit longues années sans lui à mes côtés, sans lui à m'aimer. Je n'en peux plus. Et lui non plus. _(N/Caro : put*** j'pourrais pas !)_

_Je t'aime, Bella. Murmure-t-il en glissant en moi.

Un plaisir sans nom se déchainerait presque en moi si je ne me contrôlais pas. Mais déjà, mes parois intimes se resserrent autour de lui, et il jure à la sensation. Je lève la tête pour l'embrasser, et alors qu'il me laisse m'habituer à nouveau à son corps, je réclame explicitement ses mouvements. Il grogne doucement, s'ôtant pour mieux revenir. Plus loin, plus fort.

Nous répétons nos prénoms, nous imprimant l'un dans l'autre pour l'éternité.

Mon cœur saute dans ma poitrine, mon souffle se perd à chacun de ses assauts, et je rêve de rester ainsi à jamais.

_Oui, Edward! Encore...

_Ma Bella.

Il pose violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes. Notre baiser est aussi puissant que notre ébat, impérieux.

Je manque vraiment d'air, et penche la tête en arrière. Edward en profite pour laisser des trainées de baisers dans mon cou. Ses coups de butoir s'accélèrent alors encore, et même si ma jambe gauche me fait souffrir à cause de la pression, je l'oublie et me concentre sur notre amour. Il m'a tellement manqué ces années. Je n'étais plus rien sans lui, et là, en cet instant précis, je retrouve la vie, l'espoir.

Alors que la boule en moi explose, que nos lèvres s'unissent avec passion, je vois mon avenir, ma lumière qui réapparait au bout du tunnel. Nos doigts s'entrecroisent au moment où nos corps s'apaisent. Nous partageons un long regard, c'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour savoir. Pour aimer.

Puis, d'un mouvement souple, Edward sort du lit, et me fait signe de réajuster mes vêtements.

_Esmée. Souffle-t-il, et je sens mon cœur partir au galop à l'idée de ce qu'elle aurait pu découvrir si Edward n'avait pas eu son pouvoir.

Avec un sourire, il vient se rassoir ensuite près de moi. Je me rapproche de lui, et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Ses doigts se perdent dans mes cheveux, et ses lèvres frôlent mon front.

Il tourne la tête vers la porte, au moment où Esmée y frappe.

Cette fois, c'est parti, je le sens.

L'idée de laisser Edward quitter cette pièce me fige sur place, à peine nous sommes-nous retrouvés que nous devons risquer de nous perdre. _(N/Caro : ça promet !)_

**NOTE: Je vous dis à dans une semaine ! **

**Et surtout, bonne rentrée à tout le monde.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pardonne-moi**

**Et voilà, déjà quinze jours de septembre presque ! Je vous livre alors ce chapitre, avec une légère appréhension. Vous plaira-t-il ? Dites le moi !**

**En tout cas, je remercie Caro et Savine. Des commentaires et des idées que je vais m'empresser de travailler, que demande le peuple ? Lol**

**Je vous remercie aussi tous et toutes pour vos ajouts et reviews, grâce à vous mon cerveau déborde d'idées ;)**

**Onja: que la guerre commence ;)**

**Emy: tu me diras ce que tu en penses *sifflot***

**Bonne lecture.**

**14- **

**EMMETT POV **

Mes poings sont serrés contre mon corps, mes genoux sont pliés.

Je suis en mode attaque. Si je m'écoutais, je leur sauterais dessus dès maintenant, mais Jasper et Carlisle me l'ont interdit. _(N/Savine : Pfff ! ils sont négatifs !)(N/Caro : Rhoo les méchants !)_ Je pourrais bien passer outre, mais après tout, nous sommes encore en sous-effectif.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois ma nièce qui montre les crocs autant que moi. Elle me ressemble pas mal, cette petite en fait. Par le regard d'Edward, qui vient de nous rejoindre, je sais qu'il n'aime pas l'idée. Pas pour une quelconque question de paternité, je ne suis pas comme ça, mais parce que j'adore me battre, et que je m'attire des ennuis. Papa Eddy n'aime pas voir sa fille au combat _(N/Caro : et ça t'étonne ?-_-')_. Et pourtant, à voir la tête de Jane, Carlie Renéesmée Swan Cullen -même si Bella ne nous l'a pas encore présentée ainsi- se débrouille parfaitement dans la bataille. Elles se sont sautées dessus à peine se sont-elles retrouvées face à face quelques minutes plus tôt. _(N/Savine : enfin un peu de sport ! yes !)( N/Caro : ce coup ci c'est bon pour les pop corn !)_

_ Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous battre. Commence Carlisle, mais les grondements de chacun d'entre nous le contredisent.

Il y en a marre de voir les tronches de ces assoiffés à chaque coin de décennie.

_ Carlisle, ce n'est pas sur votre dos qu'ils se sont collés ! Crache Ness.

_ Vous avez tué notre frère. Fait remarquer Aro, le regard injecté de sang.

_ Nous savions que cela arriverait. S'ennuie Marcus.

Je croise le regard d'Alec. Si nous étions un peu plus proches, je suis sûr qu'on se serait fait un hochement de tête complice. _(N/Savine : hein ? Quoi ?) (N/Caro : n'a pas tout compris là ?)_

_ Nous avons bien combattu côte à côte il y a à peine quelques minutes. Insiste Carlisle, et je crois que je vais lui donner un poing dans les dents pour oser espérer une trêve. _(N/Savine : ok je commence à comprendre. Lol)(N/Caro : Ok moi aussi)_

Tous nos regards se tournent un instant vers les cadavres qui nous entourent.

Ceux des loups-garous Blackelows.

**FLASHBACK**

_Tu la prends elle, ou lui? Me suis-je amusé_.

Mon regard a étudié la position de ce couple de Lycanthrope. _(N/Savine : merci Sookie, ))(N/Spuffy: No comment ! )_ À mon avis, ils étaient sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air, alors que le combat était proche. Quelle idée, franchement ? _(N/Caro : Ôuhhh pas bien !)_ Ca ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit, en plus. _(N/Savine : penser au sexe ? non ça ne te viendrait jamais à l'esprit. Mdr !) (N/Caro : même pas j'le crois)_ Mais bien entendu, ils nous ont sentis et je me suis délecté de leurs membres qui tremblent quand ils sont à deux doigts de se changer. C'est un phénomène absolument étrange et hilarant. Comme des épileptiques.

Nous étions à quelques pas d'eux, l'afflux de venin s'est fait sentir chez mon frère et moi. Nous tremblions aussi de l'adrénaline qui nous parcourait.

L'excitation du combat qui approchait nous a tous pénétrés, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice lance un Stop d'un côté à l'autre du bâtiment. J'ai grogné en entendant la voix de ma sœur. Juste quand ça devenait intéressant. Après tout, Edward et moi nous retrouvions face à face avec les deux loups, leurs crocs largement dégagés, les oreilles en arrière. Pourquoi donc nous interrompre ? !

_ Emmett, ils ont trouvé Bella. M'a informé Edward et quelque chose me disait qu'il se retenait de ne pas s'éclipser en quatrième vitesse.

_ Tu vas tout manquer. Le prévins-je, guettant les mouvements des loups.

Il m'a lancé un regard qui veut dire « Tu crois que c'est ce qui m'intéresse ? »

J'ai hoché les épaules et levé les bras devant moi en signe d'impuissance. Les deux loups-garous ont commencé à approcher.

_ Tu fais quoi alors ?

J'ai plié encore plus mes genoux. Edward a expliqué qu'il courait rejoindre Bella et envoyer Ness, qui de toute façon ne laisserait pas passer une telle occasion de se battre. J'ai accepté, et couvert ses arrières.

_ Sois prudent. M'a-t-il recommandé.

_ Pas encore parti ? _(N/Savine : ptdr !)(N/Caro :+1)_

Cette fois, les deux loups-garous ont sauté. J'ai esquivé l'un, et attrapé l'autre par les pattes avant. J'ai roulé un peu, et manœuvré pour me retrouver au-dessus.

_ Emmett ! On dégage ! M'a crié Jasper en sautant sur le dos de l'autre loup.

_ Dans tes rêves ! J'ai de l'énergie à revendre ! Grrr !

Je pousse de toutes mes forces pour écarter les pattes sur le côté. Le loup a gigoté sous moi pendant un moment. Un craquement merveilleux a retenti à mes oreilles. _(N/Savine : beurk !)(N/Caro : aie !)_

_ Un vrai monstre ! S'est égosillé Jasper par-dessus le hurlement de douleur de la femme en dessous de moi.

Je me redresse et remarque les cinq loups-garous autour de nous. Celui dont Jazz s'est occupé est broyé en deux.

_ Et là, on fait quoi ? Ai-je souri.

_ On décampe. _(N/Savine : range le pop corn pour plus tard. Pfff) (N/Caro : et merde !)_

Jasper n'avait pas fini de parler qu'il était déjà loin. Je l'ai suivi, basculant mon torse vers l'avant pour me donner de la puissance. J'ai sauté par-dessus les branches mortes, les troncs, et les animaux. Derrière moi, les mâchoires ont claqué très près, mais j'ai évité les catastrophes.

Bien sûr, la fuite n'étant pas mon genre, je me suis retourné une fois ou deux pour frapper le loup qui me suivait de trop près**.** Destruction de la mâchoire, explosion de la boîte crânienne, du grand art en ce qui me concerne. _(N/Savine :bravo je suis fière de toi Em) (N/Caro : ouais toujours dans la délicatesse Em)_

_ Et on va où comme ça ?

_ On retrouve Alice et les autres un peu plus haut.

Il a accéléré encore plus. Je me serais bien arrêté faire une pause casse-croûte _(N/Caro : PTDR),_ mais ces foutus chiens à la noix me collaient au train.

En quelques secondes, j'ai repéré la silhouette de ma Rose. Je l'ai rejointe et nous avons, dans un accord tacite, commencé à escalader les arbres. Une vraie ballade d'agrément _(N/Caro : ce type est fou !)_.

Comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, cette fabuleuse course folle à travers les bois s'est terminée. Et au plus mauvais moment, en plus ! Juste quand Rosalie et moi allions jouer à saute-moutons avec les loups-garous. _(N/Savine : qu'à saute mouton ? hehe ! ok je sors) (N/Caro : même pas on t'croit )_

Bien sûr, avoir devant nous les Volturi est aussi un moment merveilleux.

C'était pourtant pas mon anniversaire !

Rosalie, Alice et Ian se sont placés à mes côtés, tournés vers les Lycanthropes. Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper et Josh face aux Volturi. Ma chère nièce n'était donc pas arrivée ?

Pitié qu'ils ne se mettent pas à parlementer ! Ils vont gâcher la journée sinon ! _(N/Savine :ouais, y en a marre du papotage !)(N/Caro : on veut d'l'action nous ! lol)(N/Spuffy: bande d'obsédées MDR)_

Heureusement, Aro et Marcus avaient gagné un brin de jugeote ces dernières minutes. Ils ont fait signe à leurs hommes d'attaquer les Loups-garous.

J'ai interrogé mon frère du regard et il a hoché la tête vers les Volturi. À comprendre: attention à leurs mouvements. Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Après tout, ils pourraient aussi bien se retourner contre nous. Autant que nous contre eux.

Cette fois-ci, c'était le début du combat._ (N/Savine : reprend son pop corn)(N/Caro : fais tourner Savine)_

Vampires _versus_ Loups-garous.

Nous nous sommes tous jetés les uns sur les autres. Les mâchoires ont claqué autour de nos mollets, et de nos cous. J'ai suivi Rosalie dans la mêlée, et nous avons combattu ensemble. L'un attrapait un loup, l'autre lui tapait dessus.

J'ai arraché des mâchoires, tiré sur des truffes, mordu dans des cous. _(N/Caro : Beurkkkk)_

Josh a sauté par-dessus des loups, Alice a fait des roues. _(N/Savine : c'est plus un combat mais de la gym ! lol !)_

Marcus et Aro ont attendu que ça se passe.

Ian a frappé Alec à l'aide d'un loup-garou qu'il lançait _(N/Caro : Tricheur ! mdr)._ Je lui ai tapé la main en signe d'approbation.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Du mouvement à mes côtés me fait revenir à la situation présente. À savoir que Ness et Jane sont définitivement engagées dans un combat violent et qu' Edward cherche à retenir Alec de protéger sa sœur. Il serait pas possible de les tuer une bonne fois pour toute ? ! _(N/Savine :OUI)_

Les regards se tournent vers moi. J'ai peur d'avoir pensé tout haut en définitif.

_ Il a raison. Assure Josh en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Heidi se poste devant Aro.

Edward tient la tête d'Alec sous son bras et s'efforce de la détacher du reste du corps. Jasper et moi faisons signe à Ian et Josh de se déployer, en même temps que Démétri _(N/Caro : bave... oups concentration Caro concentration, c'est un vilain pas beau !)_ le dit à ses hommes. Alice se place, nonchalamment semble-t-il, à portée de Renéesmée.

Je crois que cette fois encore, le combat va être épique.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de penser à autre chose que déjà j'ai deux vampires sur le dos. Je plaque ma main contre le torse de l'un pour l'envoyer valser, et esquive le coup de l'autre. Je bascule en arrière, mon dos cogne contre un troisième. Celui-ci se trouve avec une tête en moins grâce à ma chère et tendre Rosalie. Nous nous concentrons tous les deux sur nos adversaires respectifs.

Une fois que j'ai arraché le bras à celui que j'ai en face de moi, je me transforme en ce que ma famille appelle un boulet de canon et je fends la foule de vampires. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Edward contre Alec, Jasper et Ian contre cinq Volturi, Alice et Rosalie ensemble et Josh en cavalier seul. Quant à eux, Carlisle et Esmée assurent respectivement leurs arrières. Je ne vois pas ma nièce, ni Jane. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elles avaient un compte à régler toutes les deux.

Quand je sens une morsure dans mon cou, j'attrape l'infortuné vampire qui est sur mon dos et le jette au loin. Sa tête se fracasse contre un tronc d'arbre. Un énième vampire se présente à moi. Josh lance son poing contre sa tempe, et continue sa course vers Heidi.

_ Hey ! Il était à moi, celui-là ! _(N/Savine : on prend pas les joujoux d'Emmett ! Pfff) (N/Caro : Ô voleur !)_

Dégoûté, je me contente de lui écraser la tête d'un coup de poing bien placé. Il va me le payer celui-là ! _(N/Caro : mdr)_

**IAN POV**

Les membres et les coups volent.

On se demande même qui est qui dans tout cela.

J'ai pourtant vu des combats entre vampires avant. Mais jamais ils n'avaient été aussi remplis de haine.

Je sais que depuis longtemps Volturi et Cullen se narguent. Et encore plus depuis la présence de Bella. Aro est obnubilé par elle, par sa capacité à entrer ainsi dans notre monde de la nuit. S'il pouvait la faire sienne, femme et objet de pouvoir, il le ferait.

Donc ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il s'en prenne aussi à Renéesmée. Pour lui, l'enfant entre un vampire et une humaine n'est pas concevable. Surtout qu'il sait désormais que jamais il n'aura de pouvoir sur elle non plus. Elle est trop comme ses parents autant qu'elle déteste sa condition de vampire. Il l'a senti la fois où, encore petite, elle avait joué avec ses pensées. Ça n'avait pourtant pas duré longtemps, mais la venue d'Aro et ses frères pour la première fois à Chicago avait suscité chez Renéesmée une vive réaction. Mais aussi elle avait réussi à bloquer les pouvoirs qu'il avait à sa disposition. Josh l'avait amenée à l'écart pendant que je protégeais Bella des attaques. Aro avait ordonné de laisser Renéesmée vivante pour développer son pouvoir. La voir aujourd'hui se battre contre sa Jane favorite devait lui faire regretter sa décision._ (N/Savine : et dans les dents Aro. Nananananère !)(N/Caro : Vilain Aro !)(N/Spuffy: gamines ! pfff)_

Je reçois un coup de poing dans la tête, j'évite le suivant, et me débrouille pour basculer mon adversaire au sol. Je maintiens ma prise autour de son cou, ses bras s'accrochent à mes épaules et m'attirent à lui. Je n'ai pas le temps d'assurer mon équilibre, je cogne mon front contre le sien. À la manière de deux humains qui le feraient, il est sonné. Ses bras retombent un peu, et j'en profite pour lui arracher la tête.

_ Ian !

Je roule sur moi-même. Josh vient de me prévenir de l'arrivée d'un vampire dans mon dos. Je me redresse sur mes jambes, et détecte la présence de Marcus, Aro et Heidi à quelques pas. Aucun ne semble inquiéter par ma proximité. Et je sais qu'Heidi a le pouvoir de me repousser. Je ne peux pas attaquer seul.

_Ian_

La voix de Renéesmée retentit dans mon esprit. Je me tourne vers le dernier endroit où je l'ai vue plus tôt. Elle n'y est pas mais son odeur s'enfonce dans les bois. Edward me fait signe d'y aller, alors qu'Alec se réfugie près d'Aro. _(N/Savine : lâche !) (N/Caro : trou du cul ce Alec) _Je comprends que les Volturi ont à présent perdu beaucoup des leurs. Ils sont presque autant que nous. Il ne reste que huit des gardes en plus de Démétri et Alec.

_Ian. M'appelle à nouveau Ness par la pensée._

_ Renéesmée ! S'écrie Alice en se tournant dans sa direction.

Je m'y précipite. Le sang de Renéesmée s'écoule._ (N/Savine : oh putain ! non) (N/Caro : *commence à se bouffer les ongles*)_

**RENEESMEE POV**

Jane est enfin face à moi et personne ne tente de me retenir. Je laisse libre court à ma haine envers elle.

J'ai laissé mes parents seuls à la clinique, et je ne suis pas idiote sur ce qu'ils ont pu faire avant le retour de mon père. _(N/Savine : je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles *sifflote*) (N/Caro : moi non plus et pis d'abord t'es pas née de l'opération du Saint Esprit à c'que je sache. Non ? Rho ces gosses !) _Mais ça m'arrange autant. J'ai ainsi la possibilité de me retrouver devant mon ennemie jurée. Qui est aussi celle de ma mère.

Telle mère, telle fille, c'est ça ?

Nos coups se multiplient. La proportionnalité s'installe à chacun de nos mouvements quand l'une frappe plus fort encore que l'autre. Et vice versa.

Nos pouvoirs sont inutiles. Même si je pourrais lire dans son esprit et y insérer des images, je ne le fais pas. Utiliser mes pouvoirs signifie perdre de la puissance et de la précision dans mon combat. Et je veux la battre à armes égales. La faire souffrir physiquement.

Au risque de souffrir moi-même.

J'ai le souffle qui m'échappe. J'ai l'impression de sentir mes organes se liquéfier dans mon corps sous la pression des coups. Mes blessures, à cause du côté humain qu'il y a en moi, sont nombreuses.

_ Tu fais grise mine, petite monstruosité. Sourit-elle._ (N/Savine : non mais oh !)(N/Caro : Va t'faire fou*** salo***)_

_ Je prends ça pour un compliment. Répondé-je tout en me plaçant derrière elle.

Elle se tourne en même temps mais j'ai déjà sauté sur son dos, mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de placer mes mains sur ses tempes, qu'elle se laisse tomber en arrière.

Une masse en marbre me tombe dessus, et m'écrase.

_Ian._

Jane a compris l'effet qu'elle venait de créer sur moi et frappe son crâne contre mon visage. Le sang gicle de mon nez. Je m'étouffe.

Jane se redresse, et s'assoit à califourchon sur moi. Dans son regard, je vois ma dernière souffrance. Ses doigts s'enroulent autour de mon cou, ses pouces appuient à la base de ma gorge.

_Ian._

_ Je suis plus vieille que toi, tu n'as aucune chance._ (N/Caro : Poufi***)_

_ Je suis plus fort que toi, tu n'as aucune chance.

La voix de Ian se fait entendre en même temps qu'il attrape Jane par les épaules. Il la jette plus loin, elle se retrouve à traverser les arbres de dos.

_ Désolé d'avoir été aussi long. Dit-il en se précipitant pour m'aider.

Je hoche la tête, au moins je ne saigne plus du nez.

Quand un bruissement résonne autour de nous, nous sommes levés et prêts à nous battre. Jane apparaît, elle a l'air vraiment furieuse._ (N/Savine : tu m'étonnes)_

J'éloigne, ou je tente d'éloigner, Ian de moi et du champ de bataille. Il prend ma main fermement dans la sienne. Jane fait un autre pas vers nous.

_ Non !

Je pousse Ian, mais il est trop tard, Jane a utilisé son pouvoir sur lui. Je le vois transporter de douleur, au sol. _(N/Caro : Ô mamamia !)_

Je voudrais me pencher et étendre mon bouclier mental autour de lui pour bloquer la douleur comme cela fonctionne pour moi et maman. Mais je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. Et tenter de lui donner des images de paix me met en danger face à Jane. Je la sens approcher de moi rapidement. Je me redresse de ma vitesse vampirique et me concentre avec force sur son esprit. Je capte la douleur dans mon corps, et la lui mets en tête. Son regard se pose sur moi, elle hésite à quoi faire. Quand je sens qu'elle lâche prise sur l'esprit de Ian, je serre mes poings et la frappe avec. Mes os se briseraient presque, mais son visage se craquèle, preuve que j'ai réussi à la toucher. Je continue, et ses bras se placent devant sa face. Elle ne sait plus comment agir. Je sais qu'elle tente encore à utiliser son pouvoir, en défense, mais la douleur que je lui fais imaginer est plus forte.

Jane crie au moment où je sens un public dans mon dos.

_Renéesmée. Me prévient mon père._

_Ma Jane ! Pleurniche presque Aro._

C'est ce qui déclenche dans mon esprit l'idée de ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Jane s'effondre, à genou, et je cogne toujours sur son visage. Je sais que le lendemain je vais souffrir le martyr mais ce n'est pas cher payé.

Je me place alors derrière Jane, elle a un mouvement de révolte, mais mon esprit est plus fort sur elle. Je trouve le regard d'Aro, il est retenu par Heidi.

_C'est ma nièce, ça. Applaudit Emmett. (N/Savine : j'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ce mec ? lol !)(N/Caro : IA)_

_Je t'en prie, Ness. Ian me demande d'être prudente._

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans son cou. Les derniers Volturi s'affairent. Ma famille les retient.

La puissance déferle dans mes veines, l'adrénaline fait apparaître pour la première fois du venin dans ma bouche. Je suis étonnée par le goût qu'il dégage, mais cela me donne encore plus l'envie de mordre.

Sans que je n'y pense vraiment, mes lèvres s'approchent de sa nuque.

_Non ! S'écrient-ils tous en même temps tout en venant vers moi._

Je ferme les yeux, et serre mes dents contre la peau qui devient souple. Des bruits de combat résonnent autour de moi, mais je me focalise sur la sensation qui me parcourt. La chair mélangée au venin fond dans ma bouche, mes membres me semblent plus robustes, mon esprit se remplit de sang. Je tire violemment sur la peau. J'en recrache une grande partie par terre, et dans un craquement sinistre, la tête de Jane se détache de ses épaules. _(N/Savine : waouh ! *sait plus quoi dire*) (N/Caro : rebeurk ! Bon appétit !)_

Je me redresse d'un mouvement souple. Alec est le plus proche de moi. Il tend le bras vers moi, je me baisse et balaye ses jambes en tournant sur moi-même. Il a anticipé ma réaction car il est déjà à mon niveau à terre et se jette sur moi avant que je me réceptionne.

Je m'attends à l'impact, mais il ne vient pas. Je me rends compte alors des bras qui me serrent, de mes pieds qui traînent au sol quand on me tire.

_ Laisse-nous finir, Ness, je t'en prie.

Ian me fait assoir contre un arbre, ses doigts passent sur mon visage doucement. J'ai conscience qu'il évalue mes blessures, mais mon regard est entièrement tourné vers le combat mené un peu plus loin. Mon père et Emmett se débarrassent d'Alec qui n'est bientôt plus qu'un corps désarticulé. Alice, Rosalie et Josh s'attaquent aux derniers gardes dont Démétri. Jasper et Carlisle suivent Aro et Marcus qui fuient avec Heidi.

_ Aro ! Articulé-je en tentant de me lever.

_ Reste-là. Ordonne Ian en soudant son regard au mien.

J'acquiesce. De toute façon, j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à me maintenir debout. Les lèvres de Ian se posent sur les miennes, brièvement. En un instant, il est déjà hors de vue à la suite de Carlisle et Jasper.

J'appuie ma tête contre le tronc. Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine. Alors, je réalise le goût qui reste dans ma bouche, je m'efforce de recracher ce que j'ai l'impression d'y avoir. Mes muscles sont encore sous l'effet de la tension et de l'adrénaline qui m'ont parcourue un peu plus tôt. Je sens une migraine poindre dans ma nuque, je replie mes jambes et enroule mes bras autour.

Les combats sont finis. Tous sont tournés vers moi, mes sens me le disent. Je relève les yeux, et croise les regards de ceux qui me rejoignent alors que les autres s'en vont « finir Aro » _dixit_ mon oncle Emmett. _(N/Caro : Hourra ! Vive tonton Em !)_

_ Comment te sens-tu ? Demande Rosalie en se penchant vers moi.

_ Ca va.

Edward et elle se rendent compte que je mens. En fait, ces combats ont fait remonter en moi la part vampire violent que je refoule en règle générale. Rosalie m'aide à me redresser, je lui souris. Je n'aime déjà pas être dans cet état quand je perds le contrôle, mais encore moins quand il y a des témoins. Ça me rappelle trop ce qui s'est passé avec maman.

_ Merci.

_ Tu devrais manger, non ? Propose-t-elle.

_ Comme vous. Répondé-je, ce qui les fait rire.

Mais ils savent comme moi qu'un combat de ce genre entraîne un besoin urgent de se nourrir.

D'un seul coup, tous les deux se tournent dans la direction qu'ont suivis les autres. Ils échangent un simple regard, et je lis dans leurs pensées le soulagement. Personne n'est blessé de notre côté.

Nous sommes tous installés dans le hall du bâtiment où Ian a son bureau. J'ai un sachet de glace sur la tête, et un cachet d'aspirine dans la main._ (N/Savine : on dirait une mauvaise gueule de bois ! lol) (N/Caro ; sauf que là, il n'y a que les inconvénients ! mdr) _ Ian est à mes côtés, et discute avec Carlisle des évènements.

Les Volturi étant définitivement éradiqués de la surface la Terre, nous devons savoir comment réagir. Même si ça n'est pas ma priorité. Pour le moment, je veux juste profiter du soulagement sur mes épaules. Je n'aurais plus à craindre la venue intempestive de mes ennemis.

_S'il n'y a plus personne pour donner les règles, cela risque d'être l'anarchie. Me rappelle mon père._

_On sera toujours mieux sans ces fous ! Insisté-je en bloquant mes pensées._

Je bloque aussi ce qui se passe autour de moi, et me laisse bercer. J'ai avant tout besoin de me calmer. Dans deux jours, maman doit rentrer à la maison, et je sens que je vais avoir mes tantes sur le dos pendant ce week-end. _(N/Savine : ouch ! c'est vrai qu'il y a ça aussi. Alors à choisir : le combat ou les tantes ? lol !)(N/Caro : le combat !)_

_ Ness d'amour ! La Terre appelle la Lune !

Josh remue sa main devant mes yeux. Il rit, autant qu'Emmett.

_ Hein ? ! Pardon.

Je me renfonce dans mon fauteuil, ils m'étudient tous.

_ Tu avais l'air ailleurs.

Ian serre ses doigts autour de ma main.

_ Oui, pardon. Je pensais à ce que j'allais faire maintenant.

_ Te prendre des vacances. Propose Alice.

_ Rattraper ton quota de câlins...

_ Emmett ! S'écrie Edward avec un regard noir. _(N/Savine : oh ! arrête de faire ta prude Edward !)(N/Caro : rappelle nous ce que tu as fait avec Bella un peu plus tôt...)_

_ Câlins avec sa mère. Se rattrape mon oncle avec un sourire entendu.

_ Si tu savais, mon oncle chéri ! Souris-je avec un clin d'œil. _(N/Savine : PTDR !) (N/Caro : Elle va finir par tuer son père ! mdr)(N/Spuffy: c'est peut-être mon but *sifflot*)_

_ Et si on repartait à la recherche des nomades ? Lance Josh avec enthousiasme.

A notre grande surprise, Emmett ne fait pas de réflexion.

_ Serais-tu malade, oncle Em ? Ris-je en même temps que Ian voulait plutôt nous laisser du temps avant de retourner à la chasse.

_ Non, il n'a rien, rassure-toi. Il sait juste le plan que j'ai pour nous ce soir. Assure Rosalie.

_ Rem ! Tousse Carlisle, mal à l'aise. _(N/Caro : il pense qu'au cul là'dans c'est pas possible!)_

_ Oh chouette !

Alice se lève, et je lis dans son esprit la vision qu'elle a. Celle de maman, ici, avec Esmée. Je tourne la tête au moment où Esmée et maman font leur entrée.

_ Bella. Se ravit Edward en se levant.

En deux enjambées, il est à ses côtés, et ils s'enlacent.

Je reste figée. Ma mère est debout. Souriante. En dehors de la clinique.

Cette fois c'est vrai. Le cauchemar est passé.

Une larme roule sur ma joue. Ian me tend la main, je capte son regard et accepte son aide. Je me retrouve face à mes parents, enlacés qui m'attendent.

_ Tu es déjà sortie ? La salue Josh.

_ Esmée a réussi à me faire autoriser un repas hors de la clinique. Explique ma mère en croisant mon regard.

Je m'approche, lâchant la main de Ian. Maman passe ses bras autour de moi, autant que je le fais. Je place mon nez dans son cou. Je ne suis pas entièrement à l'aise, de peur de lui faire à nouveau du mal, mais je sens aussi que Jasper utilise son pouvoir sur moi. Je lui envoie un remerciement par la pensée. Une main de maman est dans mon dos, alors que l'autre est sur mon épaule et me colle contre elle.

_Je t'aime, maman. _

J'embrasse son cou, juste au-dessus de la marque inscrite dans sa chair depuis un an.

_ Comment tu vas, ma chérie ?

Nos regards se soudent. Elle étudie mon visage avec attention.

_ Un peu courbaturée, je te l'avoue mais…

_ Rien de grave, Bella, rassure-toi. M'interrompt Carlisle en venant déposer un baiser sur son front.

Maman me regarde quand même avec attention, et je hoche la tête pour confirmer.

_ Quelques bleus, mais tout guérit.

_ Merci papa vampire. Commente Emmett.

Nous ne pouvons qu'approuver, et chacun vient enfin enlacer et saluer maman. Elle distribue les sourires, accepte les commentaires, rit aux plaisanteries. Finalement, nous nous rasseyons, et les discussions se mélangent. Entre maman, le combat, et moi.

_ Tu as tué Jane ?

J'entends dans la voix de ma mère la fierté et le mécontentement. Je me doute qu'elle n'approuve pas, mais si je ne le faisais pas, qui le ferait ?

_ Une vraie tueuse, ta fille ! Confirme Josh. _(N/Caro : suis pas sûre que Bella approuve le compliment)_

_ Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'aurais du vous empêcher de faire ce que vous vouliez avec elle il y a quelques années. Se désole-t-elle, causant une série de réactions chez les autres.

_ Tu n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher longtemps, tu sais. La contredit Esmée avant de reprendre. C'est la nature du vampire de se battre.

_ Je sais, mais...

_ Elle n'est plus une petite fille, Bella. _(N/Savine : oh que non. Hein Ian *sifflote*)(N/Caro : Ouais demande à Ian...)_

Je remercie Ian avec un sourire. Après tout, c'est une chose que ma mère va devoir réaliser entièrement à présent qu'elle reprend sa vie. Je suis une adulte, et je ne devrais pas changer physiquement plus que je ne le suis maintenant.

Elle inspire à fond, comme si elle tentait de reprendre son calme. Puis son regard nous étudie Ian et moi.

Oups. Je me doutais qu'elle voudrait une discussion...Mais j'espérais qu'elle ne la demanderait pas.

_ Je vais devoir m'y faire. Elle hoche la tête, et il me semble repérer une lueur résolue dans ses yeux.

Nous sourions, et je vais déposer un baiser claquant sur sa joue. Sa main caresse mes cheveux tendrement.

_ Alors, combien de temps as-tu le droit de rester avec nous ?

_ Mon couvre-feu est à vingt-heures. Grimace-t-elle.

_ Allons manger un bout alors ! Lui dis-je.

Un léger flottement s'installe à mes paroles. Mes parents se regardent, et je réalise qu'ils souhaitent surement se retrouver seuls.

_Après tout, vous avez été seuls pendant près d'une heure tout à l'heure...Insinué-je pour faire enrager mon père. (N/Savine : c'est pas bien ça Ness ! et le respect alors ? Pfff ces d'jeunes !) (N/Caro : Rho la méchante, mais papa maman, c'est papa maman et les mioches et ben c'est les mioches ! Nan mais ! )_

_ A moins que vous préféreriez rester seuls...Dis-je à voix haute, et maman a une légère couleur sur les joues.

_ Oh ! Je suis sûr que ça les tente ! S'amuse Emmett derrière moi.

_ Non, j'aimerais manger avec toi, Renéesmée. Me surprend ma mère et un sourire débile apparaît sur mes lèvres.

_ Si tu crois que je vais te raconter quoi que ce soit, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil quand même, maman. _(N/Caro : on parle pas comme ça à sa mère !)_

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, et c'est le signal de notre départ.

Elle me tend la main, et je la lui prends avec plaisir. Nos bras accrochés, nous saluons tout le monde et quittons le bâtiment.

Derrière nous, j'entends des plaisanteries, mais je les ignore tout comme maman. Nous allons enfin nous retrouver, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Après tout, nous avons passé sept ans rien que nous deux. Nous devons retrouver un certain rythme avant de pouvoir nous consacrer à la nouvelle famille qui nous entoure.

_ On va à l'endroit habituel ? Demandé-je à ma mère alors que nous montons dans ma voiture.

_ Excellente idée.

Nous ne disons rien le temps d'arriver auCourtright's, l'un des restaurants qui se trouvent près du quartier où nous habitons. Je me gare, la nuit est déjà avancée, nous n'avons pas le temps de papoter comme nous en avions l'habitude. Mais je sens que nous avons bien besoin de cette heure qui nous reste pour nous-mêmes.

Un nouveau serveur nous installe, et ce que nous faisons toujours nous revient comme si c'était hier. Je serre la main de maman dans la mienne en même temps qu'elle attrape la carte des desserts du moment. Nous soudons nos regards et sourions.

_ Tu m'as manquée, maman.

Elle sert ses doigts autour des miens.

_ Tu es fatiguée, ma chérie.

Je hausse les épaules.

_ J'ai vu pire. Et puis c'est...Cette après-midi qui m'a fatiguée.

_ Tu sais bien que non. Il n'y a pas que ça.

_ Tu peux parler, tu sais. Tu as encore des cernes.

Nous sourions à nouveau. Nous sommes pareilles.

_ Et si on commandait ? Propose-t-elle et je lâche sa main.

Nous posons les yeux un instant sur le menu, mais nous savons déjà ce que nous voulons. L'assiette printanière avec son Hamburger traditionnel.

_ Tu es sûr d'y avoir le droit ? Me moqué-je quand nous avons commandé.

_ On ne leur dira rien. _(N/Caro : c'est bon pour le moral, c'est pour le moral. C'est bon, bon...)(N/Spuffy: euh...Je t'informe que l'HP c'est pas par ici MDR)_

_ Motus et bouche cousue ! Approuvé-je.

Le silence se réinstalle. Nous avons conscience de ce qui se passe. Il y a tellement de choses à dire que nous ne savons pas par quoi commencer.

_ Alors, ton inscription à la faculté ?

Voilà un sujet plus ou moins neutre. Merci maman.

_ J'y vais la semaine prochaine.

_ C'est super ! Tu sais qu'Edward voulait absolument que je m'y inscrive ?

Elle s'interrompt à peine a-t-elle fini cette révélation.

_ Ah oui ? Et pourquoi avait-il à insister ? Tu en es capable, tu sais.

J'essaie d'apaiser le trouble que je sens en elle. Elle prend quand même le temps d'avaler une gorgée de son verre d'eau gazeuse avant de me répondre.

_ C'était un moyen pour lui de ne pas répondre à ma requête.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Je voulais qu'il me transforme.

Ah oui. Ça.

_ Il ne voulait pas. Il t'aime comme tu es.

_ Et je ne voulais pas vieillir sans lui. Je l'aime trop.

_ Je sais. Ça se voit. Je l'aime bien aussi, quand il n'essaie pas de se mêler de ma vie._ (N/Savine : ouais mais en même temps c'est ton père ! alors va falloir faire avec. Lol !)( N/Caro : Et ouais c'est dur comme job : être papa )_

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et nous rions.

_ Il est un peu trop protecteur.

_ Edward ? Protecteur ? Tu crois ? ! _(N/Savine : mais non ! c'est juste une illusion.) (N/Caro : qui Edward ? Même pas vrai ! *Ironique*)_

_ Dis donc ! C'est ton père ! Fait-elle semblant de me réprimander.

_ On ne lui dira rien.

_ Petite voleuse de phrases !

Que c'est agréable ! C'est comme si c'était comme avant. Comme si rien de tout ce qui s'est passé n'était arrivé.

Nous entamons notre repas tout en discutant des changements dans la décoration, et le personnel. Avec un bon coup de fourchette, nous avons bientôt fini, et je lorgnerai bien sur la carte des desserts que maman a toujours sous le coude.

_ Tu la veux ?

Elle a vu mon regard, et elle se moque de moi. Encore cette fichue habitude qu'elle a de jouer ainsi avec ma gourmandise !

_ Tu sais déjà ce que je vais prendre...

_ Hum...A ta place, je tenterais bien le Tiramisu.

_ Méchante ! J'avais fait le serment de ne plus en manger depuis la dernière fois !

_ Tu ne t'es pas remise de cette indigestion ? Se moque-t-elle encore et je la menace de ma fourchette.

_ Un dessert, peut-être ? Nous interrompt le serveur, et nous acceptons.

_ Deux Tiramisu. Dis-je.

_ Et un chocolat chaud ?

_ Mam...

Je m'interromps avant de finir le mot. Appeler ma mère maman devant un public ignorant quant aux vampires serait chercher les ennuis pour rien. Mais je veux quand même râler. Le chocolat chaud, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai troqué contre le café noir.

_ Ce sera un café noir plutôt. Repris-je.

_ J'apporte ça tout de suite.

J'ai même le droit à un sourire, presque à un clin d'œil.

_ Plutôt tape à l'œil, celui-ci. Dit-elle en jouant avec sa serviette.

_ Pas vraiment mon genre. Minaudé-je. _(N/Savine : je sens la conversation sur les mecs arriver à plein nez !)(N/Caro : ouais moi aussi ! *Saute de joie*)_

Nous empêchons _in extremis_ un éclat de rire et nos desserts sont servis. Maman ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois, comme si elle allait parler, mais à chaque fois, elle souffle et prend une bouchée.

Finalement, je pose ma cuillère et la fixe du regard. Je sais que de cette manière elle va se mettre à parler.

En souriant, elle s'essuie la bouche et commence

_ Si cet homme aux cheveux blonds courts n'est pas ton style, alors qu'il vaut le coup d'œil, n'est-ce pas ? Quel est donc ton style ?

Subtil maman._ (N/Caro : ouais c'est ça les mères !)_

Je fais mine de réfléchir avant de répondre.

_ Grand brun, cheveux courts, certes, mais musclé avec un sourire sexy. Et qui se bat.

_ Ian m'avait promis...

_ Et c'est moi qui fais le choix, pas toi, non ? _(N/Caro : et ouais...)_

Ma voix est plus sèche que je le voulais. Je détourne les yeux, observant les gens qui arrivent.

_ Oui. Tu fais le choix. Mais je sais ce que c'est que de fréquenter un vampire. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres de différences...

Elle hésite en parlant. Nous savons qu'elle a eu du mal à imaginer l'amour d'Edward pour elle, et surtout de se voir vivre humaine auprès ou loin de lui.

_ Je ne suis pas entièrement humaine, maman. Et mon rapport avec Ian a toujours été fusionnel.

_ Je me souviens. Vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant un moment.

_ Je l'aime. Confirmé-je.

Elle tend la main sur la table, et j'y pose la mienne.

_ Si tu me promets que tu ne regrettes pas...

_ Je ne regrette rien, maman. _(N/Caro : bah en même temps faudrait être folle pour regretter Ian !)_

Je sais qu'elle me demande si j'arrive à vivre avec les deux parts en moi. Après tout, ce n'est pas compliqué.

_ De toute façon, vivre avec un vampire est moins dangereux. J'ai moins de risque à révéler des choses qu'à un humain.

_ Tu as toujours le dernier mot.

_ J'ai de bons professeurs.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, et nous remuons d'un air absent nos cuillères dans nos boissons chaudes.

_ Au fait, Edward a déjà fait le speech paternel avec Ian. _(N/Caro : Ah sacré Edward !)_

_ Il me l'a dit. Mais il a compris que Ian te protégera bien mieux que n'importe qui d'autre.

_ Alléluia ! Ris-je.

_ Tu es impossible ! S'exclame-t-elle avant de finir sa tasse.

C'est à ce moment-là que je vois l'heure. Mon sourire se fane, et la dernière goutte de café m'étouffe.

_ Je vais devoir y retourner.

Elle parle avant que je le fasse.

_ Je n'ai pas envie que tu y retournes. Avoué-je.

_ Et quand je serai toujours là, tu voudras que je m'en aille.

_ Mais non !

Nous savons que ce sera le cas. Je paie l'addition et nous quittons l'établissement. Lentement, nous regagnons la voiture.

_ Renéesmée, je sais que tu t'en veux pour ce qui m'est arrivé. Et aussi que tu t'es privée de beaucoup cette année, dont le repos et tes plaisirs. Je vais pour intervenir, mais elle m'ignore. Je veux que tu me promettes à présent, de ne t'occuper que de toi. Les Volturi sont morts, et tu vas aller à l'université. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi à nouveau.

_ Tu es ma mère, c'est normal. _(N/Caro : en général c'est les parents qui s'inquiètent pour leurs enfants pas l'inverse ! mdr)_

_ Promets-moi.

Nous sommes devant ma voiture. Elle prend mes mains dans les siennes, et soude son regard au mien.

J'aimerais discuter. Mais elle a raison. Les autres aussi me l'ont dit. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour me racheter. Je serai toujours là pour elle, et notre famille, certes, mais j'ai aussi des rêves. Je soupire.

_ C'est promis. Même si je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tout de suite.

_ Compromis, compromis ! Acquiesce-t-elle. Et puis, je ne vais pas te laisser non plus quand même ! Tu es ma fille, j'ai des droits sur toi, à vie. Aussi éternelle soit cette vie. Ajoute-t-elle en se vengeant.

La question du jour: je gronde, ou je ne gronde pas ?

Je décide de lever les yeux au ciel et monte au côté conducteur. Nous n'avons plus que quelques minutes pour retourner à la clinique.

_ Tu veux que je mette le chauffage ?

_ Non merci.

_ Tu es pourtant recroquevillée sur toi-même. Insisté-je.

Elle ne répond rien tout de suite. Du coin de l'œil je la vois fixer son regard sur l'horizon, dans la forêt.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner. Je voudrais...

_ Oui ?

Elle hésite, tourne la tête vers moi, et soude nos regards.

_ Retrouver ton père.

_ C'est vrai qu'une heure dans la journée, ce n'est pas suffisant. Insinué-je._ (N/Savine : tout à fait d'accord, PTDR) (N/Caro : ouais moi aussi j'retrouverai bien son père*sifflot*)_

Elle ouvre de grands yeux, et de jolies couleurs apparaissent sur son visage. Je ricane en tournant déjà dans la rue de la clinique.

_ Tu sais, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu de ne pas rester avec moi pour diner.

Je me gare.

_ Bien sûr que si, tu aurais été déçue. Et peut-être même inquiète.

Je grimace, réfléchissant.

_ Un peu. Mais ça se comprend. Tu veux pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu avec lui.

_ Et je veux pouvoir garder ma relation avec ma fille. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas parce qu'Edward et moi allons reprendre une relation, que j'en oublie ce que je vis avec toi.

_ Je sais. Comme moi avec Ian.

_ Nous ne sommes plus simplement nous deux, il y a aussi notre famille autour de nous.

_ Et quelle famille !_ (N/Savine : tu l'as dit !)(N/Caro : ouep !)_

Un léger silence s'installe à nouveau, pendant lequel nous observons la maison qui tient lieu de clinique.

_ Ils ont un peu été ma famille ici, certains.

_ Rien ne nous empêche de garder contact avec.

_ Euh, oui. Mais on évitera de t'y renvoyer._ (N/Savine : c'est clair !)(N/Caro : sage décision)_

_ Je n'y retournerai pas, ma chérie.

_ J'ai hâte de te voir lundi. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

Je sais, en disant cela, qu'Edward préférera surement se proposer.

_ Edward le fera. _(N/Caro : bah voyons...)_

_ C'est parfait pour moi.

La porte de la clinique s'ouvre. Le docteur O'Neil en personne attend maman.

_ Je t'accompagne ?

Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'escorte.

_ Je passerai ce week-end quand même.

_ Sauf si les filles te retiennent pour une quelconque mission shopping.

_ Arrête, ça me déprime d'avance ! _(N/Caro : et moi donc...)_

Nous éclatons de rire, puis je tends les bras vers elle. Nous nous enlaçons, sa main caresse doucement mes cheveux, et j'inspire son odeur.

_ Rentre bien. Disons-nous en même temps.

Nous nous éloignons, nos regards restent soudés.

Puis, en soupirant, maman se détache de moi, et sort.

Un infirmier est à côté de la voiture et l'aide à monter dans un fauteuil roulant. J'en aurais presque oublié qu'elle en avait besoin encore quelques temps, même si elle avait du refuser de le prendre pour les trois heures précédentes.

Je laisse la nuit, et les portes emporter ma mère, puis je fais demi-tour et vais rejoindre Ian chez lui. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à rester seule à la maison. _(N/Savine : et rien de tel qu'un petit Ian pour nous réconforter )) (N/Caro : depuis quand on a besoin d'une excuse pour retrouver son mec? lol)_

**NOTE: retrouvez-nous, Caro, Savine, les lémoniaques de service et moi sur http : / / www. Lovelemon- in – fic .com/ forum. Htm**

**A dans une semaine ;) Bye Spuffy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pardonne-moi**

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle va vous plaire ;)**

**Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour tous vos ajouts en favoris et alertes. **

**Aussi, j'embrasse fort Caro et Savine qui ont su commenté avec brio ce chapitre MDR Et qui en plus me foutent la pression pour la suite. Qui vivra, verra les filles Nah !**

**Onja : plus de combats ? Ca ne serait pas drôle...**

**Fanny: merci, le voici ce chapitre ^^**

**MamzelleDaphne: Chapitre plus calme qui fête la mort des Volturi...Nous verrons ça Lol Dis-moi ce que tu en penses ;)**

**Chriwyatt: Non ! Ce n'est pas fini ! Ahahahaaaaa **

**Eli : La honte je n'ai pas pris le temps de te répondre ! Enfin, je te remercie comme d'habitude, c'est génial tes reviews ;)**

**Et je salue les lémoniaques comme toujours ;)**

**Maintenant place à la lecture ...Et chaleur, il paraît ! Mais moi ça m'arrange vu que j'ai froid.**

**15- **

**RENEESMEE POV**

Ses doigts caressent doucement ma colonne vertébrale, créant des frissons dans mon être. Je gémis et me blottis contre lui encore plus, ma main glissant sur son bas-ventre. _(N/Savine : j'adore les débuts de chapitre comme ça ! *soupir*)_

_ Bien dormi ? Demande-t-il ses lèvres contre mon front.

_ Peu. Mais bien.

Je pose un baiser sur sa peau nue. Ses doigts renforcent leur prise sur mon dos, et je me laisse emporter par le désir.

Ma langue dessine des arabesques sur son torse, autour de ses tétons en même temps que ma main s'enroule sur son sexe déjà tendu. _(N/Savine : ouch ! ça commence fort ! ok je me tais) _ Un grondement se propage dans son corps et j'entame un lent va-et-vient sur sa queue. Je redresse la tête et nos lèvres se trouvent pour un baiser passionné.

Je rajuste ma prise sur lui et accélère mes mouvements. Ses hanches viennent à ma rencontre, intensifiant d'elles-mêmes le rythme.

_ Tricheur. Le réprimandé-je en serrant son pénis entre mes doigts.

Il s'immobilise, ses yeux sont emplis d'un désir fou. Il baisse la tête et embrasse mon cou, et la naissance de mes seins, laissant une légère marque sur ma peau. Je sens ma respiration erratique, mon intimité s'humidifie et mes idées se font plus précises sur ce que je lui réserve pour ce matin.

Je m'écarte à regret de sa langue et plaque ma main libre sur son torse pour le contraindre à rester allongé.

Il ferme les yeux, mes doigts sur son pénis sont plus rapides et l'amènent plus proche de la délivrance. Une fois certaine qu'il ne bougera pas, je me laisse glisser jusqu'à avoir son membre face à mes lèvres. Ian grogne d'anticipation en sentant mon souffle sur lui. Je souris de l'effet que j'ai toujours sur cet homme.

Soudain, j'arrête ma caresse, les hanches de Ian restent soulevées, expectatives.

Je l'observe, me délecte de sa beauté avec le soleil qui tombe sur son corps, dessinant ses pectoraux et abdominaux à la perfection.

Dieu que je l'aime ! C'est une addiction !

_ Ness. Supplie-t-il, toujours les yeux fermés, ses doigts me cherchant.

Je m'approche, ses mains s'accrochent à mes cheveux. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, frôlant son prépuce avec délectation. Il prend une inspiration inutile, et son sexe grossit à vue d'œil encore devant moi. Alors je vais pour le délivrer. Ma bouche l'engouffre et il relâche sa respiration. La tension s'apaise un instant pour mieux regrimper quand c'est ma langue qui s'enroule autour de lui. Je commence à pomper de manière rapide. Mon propre désir s'intensifie en l'ayant à ma merci. J'ai besoin de l'entendre crier mon nom, d'avoir tout ce qu'il peut m'offrir. Mes mains malaxent ses boules, je ferme les yeux et grogne à mon tour. Ses hanches deviennent des électrons libres et je dois les maintenir en place pour garder le contrôle.

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mon cuir chevelu, m'imprimant un rythme bientôt inimitable.

_ Bon sang, Ness !

Je creuse mes joues, mes dents taquinent son gland.

_Encore !_

À cette demande, je recommence la manœuvre et le lâche soudain. Je souris en entendant la plainte sortir de sa bouche. Je souffle sur lui, il se redresse, assis sur le lit.

_Tu es infernale._

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, et me rapproche à nouveau. Cette fois, je le prends au ralenti, attentive à l'avoir autant que possible en moi. Je laisse mes doigts s'occuper de la base de son sexe que je ne peux pas prendre.

Il gémit, ses hanches viennent à ma rencontre. Son sexe palpite une dernière fois dans ma bouche.

Alors, je m'applique à recueillir le jus qu'il me donne dans un cri. Son corps tremble encore quand je passe un dernier coup de langue sur sa longueur.

Il retombe sur le lit, les bras écartés. _(N/Caro : fait chaud d'un coup !) (N/Savine : spuffy c'est inhumain des débuts de chap comme ça ! tu me dois déjà un shorty !)(N/Spuffy: je prends note, je te l'envoie pour Noël !)_

_ Wow ! Je ne pensais pas qu'après cette nuit tu pourrais encore me surprendre. Confie-t-il et je souris en remontant sur le lit.

_ Vraiment ? Comme quoi, tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça.

Il tourne son regard doré vers moi, ses doigts errent sur mon visage jusque sur mon épaule.

_ C'est pour ça que je t'aime. _(N/Savine: what else! lol!)_

Ses lèvres trouvent les miennes, et je sens sa langue qui me demande l'accès. Avec plaisir, je laisse nos langues entamer une danse sensuelle, et mes doigts passent dans sa nuque, jusque dans ses cheveux courts. Nos corps se moulent, Ian se place au-dessus de moi.

Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine, et je sens le feu se propager dans mon ventre. Ian se positionne entre mes cuisses, et s'apprête à me pénétrer quand mon téléphone sonne.

Nous ne brisons pas notre baiser, mais Ian n'avance pas pour autant. Je me colle à lui, et fais jouer mon intimité contre la sienne.

La sonnerie continue de se faire entendre. Je grogne. Qui peut bien insister ainsi un samedi matin ? ! _(N/Caro : on s'en tape !) (N/Savine : ouais, ils rappelleront !)_

_ Ne réponds pas...Susurre-t-il dans mon oreille, son sexe entrant doucement en moi.

_ Hum !

Je me laisse emporter par la vague qui monte en moi. Ian m'emplit à la perfection, nos bassins bougent à l'unisson vers le même plaisir.

J'enfonce mes ongles dans sa peau, ses doigts trouvent notre point de jointure et pressent mon bouton de nerfs. Je me resserre autour de lui, ses assauts sont de plus en plus violents. Il touche mon point G, me bascule avec lui en position assise.

_ Oh God !

Je plonge la tête dans son cou. Il monte et descend, entrant et sortant de moi avec plus de force, toujours plus profond. Je suis en sueur. Ian croise mes jambes dans son dos, ses mains restent pour courir sur mes cuisses.

Je fais glisser ma bouche de son oreille à ses lèvres, et inversement. La lame du plaisir me submerge, et je tends la tête en arrière.

Je crie le nom de Ian, sa langue se fait baladeuse sur mon cou le temps d'un coup de reins de plus. Mes mains se posent sur ses tempes, nos fronts sont l'un contre l'autre. Nous reprenons contact avec la réalité. _(N/Caro : je dirais même plus que très chaud !) (N/Savine : *part prendre une douche*)_

_ Alors ? Je t'ai surprise ? _(N/Savine : question purement masculine. Pff !)_

Je pouffe de rire et me laisse aller en arrière. Ian suit le mouvement et me tient contre lui. Je fais mine de réfléchir tout en jouant avec ses doigts.

_ Je ne savais pas que c'était un concours. J'entrecroise nos doigts. Si j'avais su, j'y aurais mis toute ma bonne volonté.

Une lueur coquine apparaît dans son regard au moment où il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. S'il voulait me reprendre tout de suite, rien dans mon corps ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

_ Arrête ! Tu vas finir par me tuer ! Le prévins-je.

_ Hum ! Mourir de plaisir, si c'est toi qui me le donne, je ne dis pas non.

_ Encore heureux !

Nous rions. Et je me mets sur le dos. Un sourire illumine mon visage que Ian retrace de ses doigts.

_ Pardon pour la marque.

_ Laquelle ?

Il place son index dessus, à la base de mon cou. Je suis le tracé dans ses pensées.

_ Y a eu pire.

_ Ton père va quand même me tuer. _(N/Caro : j'aimais bien Ian moi...dommage) (N/Savine : reste plus qu'a mettre un foulard ! lol )_

_ Qu'il essaie un peu pour voir !

Je m'assois précipitamment, prête à défendre mon amant.

Ian éclate de rire et m'attire à lui. Son nez plonge dans mon cou à nouveau, et je sens que si je ne me lève pas immédiatement on va finir au lit pour le reste de la journée. Non pas que ça me dérange, mais j'ai à faire pour que maman puisse rentrer et se sentir chez elle. Et non chez sa fille totalement débauchée.

_ Tu n'es pas débauchée. Assure Ian en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts.

_ Normal que tu ne me vois pas comme ça ! C'est toi qui m'as rendue ainsi ! Fais-je semblant de m'outrager.

_ Tu veux jouer à ça, petite effrontée ?_ (N/Savine : ô oui, ô oui !)_

Il se place sur moi, et prends mes mains dans une seule pour les maintenir au-dessus de ma tête. J'anticipe avec plaisir son prochain mouvement, mais mon téléphone sonne à nouveau.

Je soupire d'agacement, et nous restons immobiles un instant. Je croise les doigts pour que la sonnerie s'arrête et que Ian puisse jouer avec moi.

Bien sûr, le dieu des vampires débauchés n'est pas avec moi ce matin !

Je grogne et pars à la recherche de mon téléphone portable. Il est dans la poche de mon pantalon, aux pieds du lit.

_ Alice. Dis-je en lisant le numéro de l'appelant.

Ian enfonce violemment sa tête dans l'oreiller _(N/Caro : mdr)_. J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait faire un massacre.

_ Tu as un sacré culot mademoiselle !

_ Bonjour à toi aussi tatie Alice.

Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, un drap autour de mes épaules.

_ Ne pas répondre à mon appel pour faire un énième câlin avec Ian, c'est vraiment méchant ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas rancunière ! _(N/Caro : Jalouse tatie Alice, elle a qu'à faire pareil!)_

_ Tu n'as qu'à appeler à des heures décentes.

_ Décente ? Et midi, ce n'est pas décent d'après toi ?

_ Midi ?

Je cherche le réveil du regard. Il est à l'autre bout de la pièce, et la lumière clignote.

Ouch ! La nuit a été plus agitée que prévue.

_ Oui ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ramener tes fesses chez toi dans dix minutes max ! Et ne pense même pas à faire un câlin express, ou je ferai sonner ton téléphone jusqu'à ce que tu sois devant moi.

Ian secoue la tête et se lève en direction de la salle de bain. J'admire sa chute de reins, ses épaules taillées dans la roche. _(N/Caro :*bave*)(N/Savine : idem) _ Il me lance un clin d'œil éhonté en passant la porte de la salle de bain qu'il laisse ouverte.

Je ferme les yeux, et respire à fond. Dieu comment est-ce possible d'être comme lui ?

_ D'accord, d'accord ! Répondé-je à ma tante alors qu'elle s'égosille dans le combiné. Dix minutes à partir de maintenant. Je prends une douche et...

_ Non sûrement pas de douche si Ian est dedans ! Je te vois venir ma petite ! Je suis de la vieille école moi. _(N/Caro : ptdr) _

_ Donc ça sera quinze minutes. Le temps que Ian ressorte et que j'y aille. _(N/Savine : et voilà dans les dents tatie ! ptdr !)_

Je suis fière de moi. Je viens de la moucher la petite tante.

_ Chez toi !

Et elle raccroche, sûrement pour éviter de perdre la face une fois de plus. Je soupire, et observe l'état de la chambre. Tout est sans dessus dessous. Le lit est dans un état épouvantable, mais le reste aussi. Entre la porte du dressing ouverte et les vêtements par terre, et le contenu de la table de nuit qui jonche le sol, je crois que cette fois on a fait fort.

Dans la salle de bain, l'eau coule encore quelques instants. Le temps pour moi de faire le point. Ces derniers jours ont été intenses, et j'ai eu besoin d'évacuer. Entre la tension qui me tenaillait toujours après le combat contre Jane, quand le venin avait fait sa première apparition dans ma bouche, et l'excitation de retrouver ma mère le temps d'un repas au restaurant, mon retour chez Ian a été des plus agités. Et rien que d'y penser, mon corps s'échauffe à nouveau.

_ C'est libre. Annonce Ian en passant dans son dressing, une serviette autour de la taille. _(N/Caro : t'en as pas marre de me faire baver ! ?) (N/Savine : ouais ! quitte à foutre en l'air notre clavier fait le sortir de la salle de bain à poils !)(N/Spuffy: je fais que ce que je veux !)_

Je secoue la tête, tentant de reprendre mes esprits.

_ La prochaine fois, je fermerai le dressing à clé. On y retrouve plus rien.

Ian revient, un jean noir et une chemise de la même couleur recouvrent son corps. Avec son pouce, il désigne le dressing derrière lui. Un sourire espiègle illumine son visage.

_ Ne disons rien à Alice. Elle serait capable de nous tuer. Proposé-je.

_ Excellente idée.

Il se penche pour déposer un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.

_ Je te préparer un café.

_ Merci.

Je me lève enfin, et attrape mes affaires éparpillées sur les étagères.

Sous l'eau, j'essaie de réfléchir à ce que j'ai à faire.

Tout d'abord, aménager un coin tranquille à maman dans la maison. Sachant que j'ai pris sa chambre, je vais peut-être devoir la nettoyer de fond en comble pour la lui rendre dans un état aussi vierge que possible. _(N/Savine : *médite sur le mot vierge*)(N/Spuffy: +1 !) _Ensuite, établir des règles de vie avec maman. C'est ce qui va être le moins drôle après un an de vie en solitaire dans notre maison. Enfin, chercher un endroit sur le campus de Dartmouth. Et en réalité, c'est ce qui me pousse à sortir plus vite de sous la douche. J'ai vraiment hâte de prendre cette vie qui s'offre à moi.

Je sifflerais presque en sortant de la salle de bain, mais je ne le fais pas.

Je retrouve Ian dans la cuisine, il me tend une tasse de café et je la bois avec plaisir pendant qu'il lit le journal.

_ Voudrais-tuque je passe tout à l'heure pour t'aider dans le dressing ?

Il me fixe, rieur. Pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour comprendre qu'il pense à autre chose que ranger les vêtements._ (N/Savine : pervers)_

_ Oublie !

Je fais un signe désinvolte de la main, et repose ma tasse.

_ Il faut que j'y aille ou ma tante va me tuer.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et vais pour m'éloigner quand il me retient par le poignet. Il a un sourcil arqué, et un sourire de tombeur.

_ Tu ne veux pas me dire au revoir correctement ?

Je lui tends un sourire aguicheur, et le laisse embrasser avec passion mes lèvres. Je me retrouve bien vite entre ses jambes, ses bras autour de mes reins.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit à ce moment-là et j'explose de rire._ (N/Savine : mais qui donc cela peut-il être ?)_

_ Elle m'avait prévenue.

_ Va falloir qu'elle pense à te laisser vivre. Se plaint-il en me laissant m'écarter.

Mon regard tombe sur son entre-jambe, et je me mords la lèvre inférieure. _(N/Caro : Gloups)_

_ Ca va aller ?

_ On fera aller.

_ Dis-toi que je t'aime. Soufflé-je en quittant son appartement.

Il grogne le temps que je referme la porte. Je me sens hilare à l'idée de le laisser dans cet état, puis la culpabilité me submerge. Je vais devoir me faire pardonner rapidement. _(N/Caro : Ô ouiiii) (N/Savine : t'as plutôt intérêt. C'est pas bien de laisser son mec sur la béquille !)_

J'ai rarement vu Alice Cullen en colère.

Je crois que ça va être vite réparé.

Je sors de ma voiture, et ma tante a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard noir, et le pied qui tape au sol d'impatience.

Ça va être ma fête comme dirait oncle Emmett.

Je place un sourire sur mon visage et approche avec appréhension de ma tante.

_ Me voilà.

_ Tu es en retard. Tu te rends compte que ça fait deux minutes et cinquante-neuf secondes que j'attends ? ! _(N/Caro : OMG quel retard !) (N/Savine : quitte à se faire engueuler pour deux minutes de retard t'aurais pu prendre ta douche avec Ian, pff !)_

Elle a les poings sur les hanches maintenant.

_ Écoute, ce n'est pas ma faute, mais celle des feux. Je suis partie juste à l'heure pour être ici à l'heure dite.

_ Il a fallu que je te rappelle quand même !

_ Tu connais les hormones des jeunes...

_ Carlie Renéesmée Swan ! Fait-elle avec emphase alors que j'ouvre la porte d'entrée.

_ On dirait ma mère !

_ Si ça peut te faire du bien, je recommencerais ! Promet-elle. _(N/Caro :__ arf__...) (N/Savine: même pas drôle)_

Je secoue la tête, amusée, et lui fais signe d'entrer en première.

Elle ne dit rien, se rendant tout de suite dans le salon. Elle se poste devant le haut de la cheminée et regarde les photos qui y sont.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de te voir ici aujourd'hui ?

_ Ta mère rentre lundi.

_ Je sais.

_ Nous devons lui aménager un petit coin bien à elle, en attendant qu'elle prenne la décision que j'attends qu'elle prenne.

Euh, en clair, ça veut dire quoi ?

_ C'est-à-dire ? Quelle décision doit-elle prendre ?

_ Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Elle ne va pas me laisser en plan comme ça, tout de même ? !

Je vois à son sourire qu'elle est fière de son effet. Je soupire, résignée, et m'assois pour écouter ses brillants conseils.

_ Voilà une chose bien intelligente, Ness. Assure-t-elle une fois que j'ai pris cette décision.

Je souris, hypocrite et lui fais un signe de la main pour l'inciter à commencer. Elle s'assoit en face de moi, les mains croisées sur les genoux.

_ Ce salon n'est pas très bien aménagé. On doit pousser le canapé, et la table pour dégager de l'espace devant la cheminée. Même que je vais y mettre un tapis...

_ Mais j'aime ce salon, tel qu'il est !

_ Carlie...Tu ne seras plus là à la rentrée, ne commence pas à contrecarrer mes plans ! Depuis le temps que j'attends d'installer Bella et Edward ensemble ! _(N/Savine : Oups ! Tatie c'est trahie. Lol)_

_ Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! Edward ne va pas venir vivre ici aussi ! _(N/Caro : Ness panique ! xD)_

_ Pas dans l'immédiat, semble-t-il...

Avant que je réponde quoi que ce soit, elle va dans ma chambre en expliquant qu'il s'agira bientôt de celle de maman à nouveau.

_ Ça je me doute, Alice. Elle est plus grande et la salle de bain est juste à côté ! Je ne vais pas la faire courir dans toute la maison pour prendre une douche !

_ Emmett et Rose doivent arriver pour mettre la nouvelle peinture...Dit-elle en m'ignorant.

_ Dis, tu t'es donnée pour mission de transformer la maison, pas vrai ?

Je croise les bras sur la poitrine. Je suis résignée, mais elle commence à me taper sur le système quand même. Elle me tend un sourire et affirme

_ Si je pouvais pousser les murs, je le ferais.

_ Je n'en doute pas un instant ! Tant que tu y es, refais la cuisine, les égouts refoulent parfois.

Elle hoche la tête. Et je suis dépitée. Une vraie furie lorsqu'elle s'y met._ (N/Savine : on t'avait prévenu non ?)_

Rapidement je vois ce qu'elle veut faire subir à la maison. C'est-à-dire un lifting complet. Non seulement elle me vire de ma chambre pour que je reprenne la plus petite, ce que j'estime être une manœuvre adéquate pour m'inciter à ne pas y passer beaucoup de temps, mais en plus, elle refait les autres pièces. Cette vampire va finir par me tuer de surprise. _(N/Caro : Ahhh la famille *soupir*)_

_ Ma tueuse favorite de Volturi ! Me salue oncle Emmett en passant la porte d'entrée quelques minutes après que j'ai commencé, sous l'ordre express d'Alice, à rassembler mes affaires dans ma nouvelle chambre.

_ Salut.

Il me prend dans ses bras, et me fait tourner. Quand mes pieds se posent à terre à nouveau, je soupire. A-t-il compris que j'avais dix-huit ans ?

_ Emmett, ce n'est plus une enfant voyons !

_ Merci Rose.

_ Il se fait gâteux. _(N/Caro : mdr) (N/Savine : gâteux mais heureusement qu'il est là! oh moins pour l'ambiance, mdr)(N/Spuffy: j'en connais une qui va être d'accord *sifflot*)_

Elle pose une main sur mon épaule et se tourne vers Alice.

_ On a trouvé les couleurs mêmes que tu nous as demandés.

_ Et pas sans mal ! Assure Emmett en déchargeant dans l'entrée son paquetage.

_ En route !

En bon chef de chantier, Alice nous assigne nos tâches respectives. Débarrasser, entasser, aménager.

L'après-midi va être affreuse.

J'attache mes cheveux en chignon, Rosalie enfile une salopette et malgré cela ressemble à un top modèle, et Emmett bave littéralement. Finalement, en voyant chacun d'entre eux intervenir, rapides, efficaces, je me dis que maman ne pourrait pas être entre de meilleures mains. Les Cullen sont exactement ce qu'il lui faut pour la vie qu'elle souhaite.

_ Attention devant ! Lance Emmett en tirant d'une main le lit dans la cuisine.

Je reviens à la réalité et suis le mouvement. Je prends mes cartons de vêtements et les emmène dans ma nouvelle chambre. Rosalie passe par là au même moment et sourit

_ On va s'en occuper de celle-ci aussi.

_ Je...

Elle est déjà retournée à sa tâche avec Alice qui consiste à préparer les pinceaux de peinture. Je pose mes cartons, remonte les manches de ma chemise, et les rejoins.

Je m'aperçois vite que je dois utiliser ma vitesse de vampire pour les suivre.

Emmett passe maintenant d'une pièce à une autre pour donner les différents coups de peinture. Alice donne les emplacements de telles couleurs, Rose et moi nettoyons les pinceaux, et les taches au sol. _(N/Savine : ils sont pas libres pour refaire les peintures chez moi par hasard ?)_

_ Non ! Non ! Emmett, pas comme ça ! Je t'ai montré... Râle Alice quand vient le moment d'asperger les murs.

Ma chère tante a décidé que le mur à la tête de lit de maman ne devait ressembler à aucun autre. Les coups ou taches de peinture doivent être calculés mais libres comme elle dit.

_ A toi l'honneur, alors.

Emmett lui met le pinceau entre les mains, et s'éloigne de quelques pas.

La créativité de ma tante apparaît dans sa splendeur quand elle saute, avance, et recule du mur et que les jets de peinture se multiplient. Rose, Emmett et moi sommes à la porte, amusés par l'enthousiasme qu'elle y met.

_ Vingt billets qu'elle se retourne sur nous pour nous arroser. Lance Emmett.

_ Ne lui donne pas d'idées ! Se plaint Rosalie.

_ Moi je le ferais. Avoué-je en souriant à la perspective de prendre le pinceau des mains de ma tante.

_ Tape m'en cinq ma nièce ! _(N/Caro : les deux font la paire ! lol)_

Je frappe le poing de mon oncle en riant, et pendant ce temps Alice finit son travail. Elle se poste soudain au milieu de la pièce et admire son œuvre. Alors qu'elle rince ses pinceaux, nous restons bouche bée devant le mur. C'est de l'art abstrait, mais joyeux. A la tête de lit, sur fond bleu marine les jets de peinture dessinent un arbre doré. Sur le mur d'en face, le doré est rappelé par des ronds de tailles différentes. Dans l'esprit de mes tantes, je vois dans chacun des ronds un miroir. Elle a de l'inspiration, je ne peux pas le nier.

_ Et maintenant, le salon !

Nous obéissons et le même partage des activités s'effectue. Cette fois, des parties seulement de la pièce sont à peindre. Nous nous appliquons le plus possible, avec gaieté et en chantonnant. Nous sommes presque, avec Rosalie, à chanter et danser en prenant notre pinceau pour un micro.

Trois heures et demi après l'arrivée de Rosalie et Emmett, nous nous posons tous dans la cuisine autour du comptoir.

J'ai la tête posée sur mes bras, Alice et Rose discutent de ce qu'il reste à faire aujourd'hui. À savoir le shopping pour remplir « dignement » le dressing de ma mère.

_ Vous irez sans moi, les filles. Assuré-je en relevant la tête. Les travaux, ça me va, mais le shopping, je supporte pas ça. Continué-je. _(N/Caro : tel mère, tel fille !)_

_ Dommage, on ne pourra rien acheter pour toi, si tu ne viens pas. Sous-entend Rosalie.

_ Je n'ai besoin de rien. Mes jeans et t-shirt me vont parfaitement.

Elles haussent les épaules, et Emmett intervient

_ Moi je vais aller voir comment ça se passe au bureau. J'ai le droit à un clin d'œil et un sourire auxquels je réponds.

_ Tu ne veux pas venir porter les sacs ? Sourit Alice.

Emmett ouvre des yeux horrifiés. Dans ses pensées, je lis qu'il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à subir ça. Je pouffe de rire.

_ Très bien. Alors, demain, rendez-vous ici pour mettre les meubles. Décrète Alice en se levant.

_ A vos ordres, chef ! Disons-nous en même temps Emmett et moi.

Mes tantes hochent de la tête et nous nous séparons tranquillement. Je me change et avant de partir applique un peu de fond de teint à la base de mon cou, pas très classe, mais ça cache les dégâts. Je m'étonne même que rien n'ait été dit pendant toute cette après-midi. Je hausse les épaules et en quittant la maison, je suis prise à la gorge par l'odeur de peinture. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que moi, j'y prête attention. Je retrousse mon nez, et ferme la porte avec soulagement.

Au moins, ce soir j'ai une bonne excuse pour ne pas dormir ici.

Ma voiture à peine garée devant la clinique, je repère celle d'Edward. Je souris et pense assez fort pour le prévenir de mon arrivée.

_Attention aux chastes oreilles !_

Je l'entends presque soupirer quand j'entre dans le bâtiment.

_ Bonjour Carlie. Me salue Tom, à l'accueil.

_ Salut. Maman est dans les parages ?

_ Plus pour très longtemps d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Il me sourit, je sais qu'il est ravi de voir maman s'en sortir.

_ Et oui ! Tu vas enfin être débarrassé de moi, content ?

_ Je vais m'ennuyer, c'est sûr.

_ Je viendrai faire un coucou, promis.

_ Paroles, paroles !

Nous rions, et je m'éloigne vers le jardin qu'il me désigne.

Tout en parcourant les quelques mètres qui m'en séparent je me sens plus légère. J'ai le souvenir de la veille en tête, de ce moment que j'ai passé seule avec ma mère. Je croiserai presque des doigts pour être sûr de ne pas me réveiller d'un rêve. Mais en arrivant devant la baie vitrée, la réalité me prend aux tripes. Mes parents sont mains dans la main, debout devant les massifs de fleurs. Ils discutent, dans leur monde.

Je vois le regard que chacun a sur l'autre. Tendresse, complicité. Ils sont prêts à tout l'un pour l'autre. _(N/Caro : quelle chance d'avoir des parents qui s'aiment...) (N/Savine : *soupir*)_

Je m'approche doucement, désireuse de ne pas les déranger trop brusquement. Bien sûr, Edward a senti ma présence depuis le début, mais apparemment ça ne le dérange pas de rester ainsi encore un peu.

Les yeux de maman se posent sur moi, et son sourire s'y reflète. Je tends les mains vers elle, et nous nous enlaçons, ravies de nous sentir si proches.

_ Je peux repasser, si vous voulez.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Je suis contente de te voir.

J'échange un sourire avec mon père, et nous allons nous assoir sur les tables en bout d'allée.

_ Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Demande-t-il, et je sens qu'il se moque de moi.

_ Tes sœurs sont de vraies furies !

_ Je leur ai dit de ne pas se prendre la tête, pourtant. Je connais la maison, et je ne suis pas impotente.

_ C'est sûr. Mais elles en ont décidé autrement. Alice est même allée jusqu'à me tirer du lit. Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, boudeuse.

_ Et quelle heure était-il ? Insiste mon père, avec son sourire en coin. _(N/Caro : on ne lui fait pas! mdr) (N/Savine : blagueur ce papa aujourd'hui xd)_

Je le foudroie du regard, mais je réponds quand même.

_ Quelque chose comme midi.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore au lit à cette heure-ci ? Je t'ai connue lève-tôt juste pour retrouver Ian et Josh pour des entrainements. S'étonne maman, et j'arque un sourcil explicite. Oh ! _(N/Caro : Ouais Oh !) (N/Savine : plus besoin de se lever tôt quand l'homme est directement dans son lit ! mdr !)_

_ Quoi ? On n'a pas pu se voir de la semaine pratiquement ! Et puis, désolée, mais je ne pensais pas que la fureur « travaux » prendrait mes tantes de cette manière.

Edward ricane dans le cou de maman, ce qui lui vaut, pour mon plus grand plaisir, une tape sur l'épaule.

_ Bien. Donc, tu es venue ici parce qu'elles t'ont mises dehors ?

_ Parce que je me suis échappée, oui ! Elles voulaient que j'aille faire du shopping avec elles ! Mon ton est outré, et l'horreur nous traverse tous.

_ Tu as décidé de venir voir ta pauvre mère malade, alors...Elle abaisse les coins de ses lèvres pour mimer la déception et tristesse.

_ Arrête de faire ça ! Tu sais qu'à chaque fois ça marche. Râlé-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Les siens s'enroulent autour de mes épaules et elle sourit.

_ Je sais que ça marche. Justement. Se moque-t-elle, et Edward fait une mine d'incompréhension. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé de lui faire faire ce que je veux. Explique-t-elle.

_ Ce que tu veux, c'est relatif, quand même. Interviens-je. _(N/Caro : On en doute pas !)_

_ A oui ? Il me semble que quand tu ne voulais pas aller à l'école, rester tranquille avec les autres enfants ou laisser Ian partir se battre, c'était mon arme infaillible. Se vante-t-elle.

_ C'était rare, quand même.

D'un seul coup, j'ai peur d'avoir fait tourner ma mère en bourrique plus souvent que je ne le pensais. Mais avant que je m'inquiète plus, mon père interroge.

_ Tu fais comme ça, c'est ça ?

Et il fait la même mimique. Maman acquiesce, et ils me regardent en même temps avec la même tête._ (N/Savine : PTDR)_

_ Espèces de traitres ! Vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est pas loyal de faire ça à votre fille unique et innocente ! _(N/Caro : Euh...Innocente...pas sûre !) (N/Savine : *sifflote*)_

Je fais mine de fuir, en pleurs, et tous deux me rattrapent par la taille et les bras pour m'attirer à eux. Sans vraiment savoir comment, je me retrouve enlacée par mes deux parents, ma tête entre la leur.

Mon cœur bat la chamade. C'est le premier câlin familial. Je le savoure autant que mes parents. _(N/Caro : So cute...) (N/Savine : c'est chou)_

Nous nous écartons d'un même mouvement, hésitants. Le regard que je croise en premier est celui de mon père. Edward a une lueur étrange dans ses yeux, l'émotion est palpable dans son attitude. Je lui souris doucement.

Le silence reste encore autour de nous. Maman déglutit et je soude mon regard au sien plein de fierté.

**BELLA POV**

J'ai vu la lueur dans les yeux d'Edward. Je sais qu'il hésite encore sur l'attitude à avoir avec notre fille. Elle peut être sacrément têtue et indépendante. _(N/Caro : non vraiment ?)_ _(N/Savine :on se demande de qui elle tient ?)_

L'air de rien, ces dernières minutes ont changé quelque chose. C'est écrit sur leur visage.

J'entrecroise mes doigts à ceux d'Edward et nous nous réinstallons sur le banc. À leurs regards, je sais que c'est à moi de faire le premier pas.

_ J'espère que les filles ne vont pas blinder mon dressing juste pour le plaisir.

Ils me regardent avec étonnement. Puis le sourire en coin et l'échange de regard arrivent.

_ Tu connais Alice. Explique Edward.

_ Elle va me rendre dingue._ (N/Savine : y a des chances)_

_ Elle dit que ça fait longtemps qu'elle attend de pouvoir le faire. Elle a huit ans à rattraper je crois.

Ma tête tombe sur mon bras libre. Je suis démoralisée rien qu'à l'idée.

_ Moi qui osais espérer qu'elle ait changé.

_ Désolé de te contredire, Bella.

J'entends bien le désespoir dans la voix d'Edward. Et cela me fait sourire.

_ Je souffrirai en silence. Je lui dois bien ça.

Mon regard est aspiré par l'océan doré des yeux d'Edward. Renéesmée me donne un coup de pied sous la table et affirme

_ Tu peux aussi les envoyer bouler.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Et pourquoi faire ? De toute façon, c'est agréable d'être bichonnée.

_ Mouais. Ça dépend.

Son sourire s'étend encore, et j'ose espérer qu'elle ne fait pas allusion à ce que je crois qu'elle fait allusion. Mais son clin d'œil en direction de son père me ramène à la réalité.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bichonner ta mère, moi aussi. _(N/Caro : y va s'gêner ! mdr) (N/Savine : y va y avoir du sport ! ptdr)_

_ Edward !

Je sens que je rougis alors qu'ils se mesurent du regard. Je rêve ou ils se ressemblent plus encore que je ne le pensais ? !

_ C'est pas moi, là ! Se défend Renéesmée et je ne relève pas.

_ Je vais y aller. Déclare alors Edward en se levant.

_ Déjà ?

_ Carlisle voulait que je les rejoigne à la maison. Je crois qu'ils doivent se mettre à la recherche d'une tactique à tenir en cas de problèmes maintenant que les Volturi ne sont plus.

_ Et pourquoi ne pas laisser les gens faire comme ils veulent ? Après tout, tout le monde peut nous dire merci de les avoir débarrasser de ces tarés.

_ Malgré tout, les Volturi contrôlaient les débordements, Renéesmée.

Je frémis en me souvenant de leurs implications dans mon passé. Quand Edward était parti les voir pour se révéler au monde, quand ils avaient laissé, l'air de rien, Victoria et son armée venir jusqu'à nous...Et plus tard, quand ils étaient intervenus contre ma grossesse.

_ Moi tout ce que je vois c'est qu'ils nous ont pourris la vie. Insiste Renéesmée, et Edward ne dit plus rien.

Ils échangent un regard qui en dit long sur la conversation télépathique. Je serre mes doigts sur la main d'Edward. Son regard revient sur moi, tendre.

_ Profitez-en pour mettre les choses au point pour ton retour. Propose-t-il et j'acquiesce.

_ A ce soir ?

_ A ce soir.

Il m'embrasse chastement, salue notre fille avec un sourire et s'éloigne. Quand il a disparu dans le bâtiment, Renéesmée me fixe.

_ Quoi ?

_ Heureusement que c'est juste un vampire. Je pourrais m'inquiéter sinon de te voir aussi accroc à quelque chose.

_ Je ne suis pas accroc.

_ Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas te passer de lui, déjà avant qu'ils reviennent je l'ai sentie. Tu étais malheureuse, mais maintenant qu'ils sont là c'est encore plus flagrant.

Sa voix tressaille, elle détourne les yeux.

_ Renéesmée, je n'étais pas malheureuse. Je t'avais toi.

Je me lève et vais m'assoir de l'autre côté de la table, sur le même banc que ma fille. Je prends sa main et attends qu'elle me regarde.

_ Je n'aurais jamais rien pu demander d'autre que de t'avoir à mes côtés.

_ Je n'étais pas assez, maman. Et... Je peux comprendre. C'est l'homme que tu aimes, je ne fais pas le poids. _(N/Savine : arrêtes de dire des conneries ! pff !)_

_ Arrête donc tes bêtises, Carlie Renéesmée Swan ! J'ai été heureuse de te porter, de te guider, et je ne le regrette pas. Bien sûr, retrouver Edward m'aide beaucoup, et me fait un bien fou. Mais je ne le favorise pas. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

_ Tu vas vouloir passer tout ton temps avec lui.

_ Et toi le tien avec Ian. _ (N/Caro : et un point partout !) (N/Savine : balle au centre !) _Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu es ma fille, et ma force. Ma lumière.

Je réutilise l'expression que j'avais toujours pour la qualifier quand elle était petite. Je passe une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et relève son visage vers moi. Ses yeux marrons ont quelques taches dorées, marques de son extrême émotion.

_ Je suis débile. Commence-t-elle en essuyant ses joues.

_ Bien sûr que non.

_ Je sais tout ce que tu viens de dire, mais...Cette force entre vous, c'est si beau que je pleure.

_ Un peu émotive, ma chérie ?

Je souris et serre mes mains autour des siennes. Elle hausse les épaules.

_ Je voulais pas en arriver là en te disant que tu es accroc à Edward. Je voulais juste te faire remarquer comme vous êtes unis. Et que...Et bien, que j'en suis vraiment heureuse. Tu mérites ce qu'il t'apporte et ses frères et sœurs aussi. Si tu voyais la maison, c'est...

_ Extravagant. Une bouffée d'air frais. La vie. Proposé-je et elle acquiesce en souriant. Je sais tout ça. Et tu es ce qui complète tout.

_ Je t'aime maman._ (N/Caro : Ô c'est trop beau *reprends le drap sec*)(N/Savine : tu partages ?)_

Nous nous prenons dans nos bras, je lui dis aussi que je l'aime. Je me rends compte qu'il était temps qu'on en arrive là, sinon moi aussi je partais en pleurs. J'essuie l'unique larme sur ma joue et m'écarte. Il y a d'autres questions que j'ai à poser. Des questions qui me taraudent depuis que je suis réveillée.

Je triture mes doigts, Renéesmée me raconte les travaux dans la maison.

_ Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

_ Si.

Elle est dubitative. Elle pose une main sur mon bras.

_ Dis-moi tout.

Je grimace, puis relève les yeux vers elle.

_ J'ai des questions, mais j'ai peur de blesser Edward en les posant.

_ Il n'est pas là. Et je ne dirai rien.

J'inspire à fond et me lance.

_ J'ai eu des nouvelles de Renée cette semaine. Elle attend toujours que nous y allions.

_ Ca ne m'étonne même pas ! C'est ça qui t'embête ?

_ J'ai des nouvelles de ma mère, mais pas de...

_ Charlie. Comprend-elle et elle baisse les yeux, honteuse.

_ Tu ne lui as rien dit.

Je ne pose pas la question, j'affirme. Elle hoche la tête et commence à s'expliquer.

_ Tu avais déjà si peu de contacts avec lui...Et puis, il n'a pas apprécié ce que je suis alors...Si je l'appelais pour lui dire...Je ne pouvais pas lire ça en lui, maman. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça …

_ Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais...Ca va être son anniversaire, et je voulais rattraper un peu cette distance. Tu sais, finalement, ce temps à la clinique m'a permis de réaliser que j'ai perdu beaucoup de choses après m'être faite enlevée. J'ai perdu Edward et sa famille parce que je ne les trouvais pas. J'ai perdu mon père et...Mon meilleur ami, aussi.

Là, elle se tend. Elle ne supporte pas Jacob.

_ On peut se passer de lui, tu sais.

À l'entendre, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de son père et je le lui fais remarquer. _(N/Caro : c'est étonnant ça ! mdr)_

_ Comme quoi, on a raison !

_ Edward a su mettre de côté ses ressentiments, et ça a porté ses fruits en partie.

_ Balivernes ! Il ne voulait pas te perdre. Mais Jake...Maman, il n'est pas sain !

_ Je veux avoir de ses nouvelles.

Nous nous mesurons du regard. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver neuf ans plus tôt quand je me disputais avec Edward pour qu'il me laisse passer du temps avec les Quileutes. _(N/Caro : cherche pas c'est ça ! lol) (N/Savine : en même temps y a quoi de si intéressant chez les Quileutes ?)_

_ C'est quand même des gens comme eux qui t'ont enlevée. Tente-t-elle de me convaincre.

_ Et des gens comme ton père qui ont essayé de me tuer aussi et plus souvent.

_ Tu es désespérante !

Elle lâche mes mains et soupire.

_ Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Je veux juste savoir si tu en as des nouvelles.

Mon ton est plus ferme, plus adulte.

_ Non. Charlie n'a donné aucunes nouvelles, et Jacob a appelé bien avant tout ça. Mais j'ai pas rappelé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

_ C'était juste un message sur le répondeur. Un « salut, coucou, je n'ai pas de nouvelles, que se passe-t-il ? ». Comme si j'allais lui répondre !

Je secoue la tête. Au moins, si je me demandais comment elle se sentait vis-à-vis de mon ami, je suis fixée.

_ Je le ferai. Je lui expliquerai.

_ T'es pas obligée. Boude-t-elle.

_ Je t'en prie, tu n'es plus une gamine. Et puis, j'ai besoin de reprendre contact, je te l'ai dit.

Elle hausse les épaules.

_ Tu fais ce que tu veux. J'ai simplement pas voulu me prendre la tête avec eux. Déjà qu'ils ne m'appréciaient pas...

_ Je comprends.

Je souris pour la rassurer. Comme je l'avais prévu, je vais devoir trouver un moment dans les prochains jours pour recontacter mon père et celui que je considère comme mon meilleur ami. En voyant le mal-être dans le regard de ma fille, je m'efforce de mettre ça de côté. Autant que je profite de mon temps avec elle. Dans quelques jours, elle ne sera plus là, partie pour l'université.

C'est à ce moment-là que je réalise. Le temps a passé pendant huit ans, j'ai mûri, pas vieilli, mais élevé une fille. Une demi-vampire qui aujourd'hui est enfin libre de vivre comme elle l'entend, puisque ses ennemis ont disparu.

Et j'ai moi-même le choix de ma vie. Une vie que je veux depuis plus de neuf ans. Quand j'ai rencontré Edward.

La joie gonfle mon cœur, et je n'ai plus peur, comme hier, de l'avenir. J'ai l'impression de savoir ce qui va m'arriver maintenant. Et je l'attends avec confiance.

Le téléphone de Renéesmée sonne à ce moment-là, me sortant de mes introspections.

_ Allô, Esmée ?

_ …

_ Tu rigoles, j'espère ? ! mais...Maman sort juste de la clinique, elle doit se reposer avant de …

Je frémis en imaginant ce qu'Esmée peut prévoir pour moi. Elle est pourtant assez maternelle pour vouloir me laisser reprendre une vie normale.

_ …

_ Je crois qu'on a pas le choix.

_ …

_ Je vais lui dire, oui. Si elle refuse de quitter la clinique lundi, faudra pas se poser de questions.

_ Alors ?

_ Alice prévoit une fête.

_ Ah.

Et là j'hésite entre pleurer ou rire. _(N/Caro : sacré Alice, elle ne perd pas de temps !xD)_

_ Un truc en famille, mais qui mérite qu'on soit prête mardi après-midi à passer entre leurs mains.

_ Mardi ?

C'est tôt. Trop tôt après ma sortie.

_ Elles pensent que ça ne peut que te faire du bien. Te remettre dans le bain immédiatement.

Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux, et ferme les yeux. Je grimace. D'accord, certaines fêtes étaient sympa avec Alice. Mais bon, c'est pas pour autant que je sauterai de joie à ce genre d'annonce.

_ Et pourquoi tu n'es pas contente ? Ça va remuer un peu plus.

Ma fille me lance un regard horrifié.

_ Attends, tu veux que non seulement on se les tape le restant de l'éternité, mais qu'en plus on fasse des fêtes ? Ça craint ! Surtout si Alice et Rosalie sont dans le même état que celui d'aller faire du shopping ou de faire un lifting à la maison. _(N/Caro : ptdr) (N/Savine : j'avoue ! mdr !)_

Je détourne le regard. Elle le remarque et prend une de mes mains dans les siennes. Je la regarde dans les yeux et affirment.

_ Elles sont pires.

J'ai le souvenir de quelques heures de torture entre leurs mains, en tout cas dès le moment où Rosalie m'a considérée comme une égale. Peu avant que je sois enlevée. Mais j'occulte ça de mon esprit. J'ai assez de soucis à me faire comme ça sans m'en rajouter.

_ Je veux mourir. Lance ma fille avec un ton tragique et j'acquiesce.

_(N/Caro :Super chapitre, vraiment bien venu surtout après les derniers mouvementés ! J'adore ! IA !) (N/Savine : tout pareil que caro. Lol. C'est vraiment un très beau chapitre. Bravo à toi DD)_

**NOTE : Merci les filles ! Et merci à vous de me lire.**

**La suite la semaine prochaine ;) ;)**

**Bye Spuffy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Mille pardon pour ne pas avoir posté le week-end dernier, mais j'ai pris du retard dans mes écrits avec la rentrée et le boulot à côté ! Promis, j'essaierai de ne plus faire ça !**

**Du coup, j'ai fait très peu de réponses aux reviews, et je m'en excuse tout autant. Je vais donc plutôt faire une réponse collective ;)**

**Tout d'abord, je ne comprends pas que vous n'aimiez pas Jacob MDR Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ;)**

**Ensuite, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous plaise, j'espère que celui vous rendra aussi unanime ;)**

**Enfin, Lenerol, je comprends ton impression de Carlie/ Ian, et c'était un peu fait exprès, pardon ! Voici j'espère un juste retour au Edward/ Bella ^^ Onja J'espère que tu trouveras ta réponse ici ;) Emy, j'ai beau relire encore ta review, je me dis toujours autant que tu es folle ! Promis, je réfléchis à ton Cap, Pas Cap ...Mais dur dur ! Héhé**

**Dans ce chapitre, on remercie Live4Ever pour sa contribution, et Caro30 encore et toujours.**

**J'embrasse tous les lémoniaques et je vous rappelle qu'il est temps de voter pour le concours « Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque ? » sur le forum Lovelemon-in-fic.**

**16-**

**BELLA POV**

_ Merci, Chloé, mais je n'y tiens pas. Souris-je, réprimant une grimace.

_ Le Docteur O'Neil te l'a prescrit pour une bonne raison, Bella. Insiste-t-elle.

_ Mais je marche très bien ! Et puis ce fauteuil est hideux !

J'ai une voix de petite fille, j'en taperais presque du pied par terre. Quelle idée, franchement de me donner ça ? Je me débrouille très bien, pourtant. _(N/Caro : ouais quelle idée on s'demande !)_

Chloé s'amuse de ma situation, et ignore ce que je continue à dire. Elle me donne mes papiers de sortie, les ordonnances d'anti-douleur et de rééducation.

_ N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu sens que tu en as besoin. Affirme-t-elle finalement.

_ Oui. Bougonné-je. (_N/Live : Et voilà, elle boude ! Une vraie enfant ! :p_)

_ Bella, prends ce fauteuil, et garde-le en cas de besoin. Si tu es fatiguée, par exemple. Crois-moi, c'est toujours utile.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, puis hoche de la tête. C'est elle l'infirmière.

_ Tu devrais aller te préparer, Edward ne va pas tarder je pense. Dit-elle après avoir regardé l'heure.

_ Merci.

Je quitte alors mon lit et vais dans la salle d'eau attenante. Je me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage, réarrange mes cheveux et retire les poussières sur mon pull. Quand je croise mon regard dans le miroir, je ris de moi-même. On dirait une adolescente qui fait son entrée dans le monde. _(N/Caro : Avoue que tu penses déjà à la suite ouais !)(N/Live :Qui ne penserait pas à la suite ?^^)_

C'est avec un sourire que je reviens dans ma chambre. Edward et Chloé sourient autour de mon fidèle ennemi à roues.

Les yeux d'Edward se posent immédiatement sur moi, et son sourire en coin apparaît. Je fais abstraction de mon cœur qui bat toujours la chamade, pour me concentrer sur ses moqueries.

_ Ne t'avise pas de me vanter les mérites du fauteuil roulant, sinon c'est toi que je mets dedans !

_ Loin de moi cette idée. Affirme-t-il en me prenant la main. Merci pour tout Chloé.

_ Merci à vous, Edward. Sans vous, Bella serait toujours dans l'inconscience. C'est rare par ici les patients qui sortent debout.

Je souris, et la remercie en l'enlaçant.

_ On pourra toujours se faire un diner, un de ces soirs. Proposé-je.

_ J'attends que tu me donnes une date. Accepte-t-elle.

_ Parfait.

Nous nous saluons, et Edward pose mon sac sur une épaule, prend ma main dans la sienne et mon fauteuil plié dans l'autre.(_N/Live : Quel homme _!) Nous sortons tranquillement du bâtiment. Je passe devant Tom à l'accueil, il me sourit, touchant le bord de sa casquette par respect.

Je mime un « merci », et la porte d'entrée semble toujours plus loin.

Mon cœur se cale sur mes pas, ma respiration est un peu excessive.

_ Ca va aller. Souffle Edward dans mon oreille.

_ Oui, oui. _(N/Caro : tu m'étonnes !)_

Nos regards se trouvent, nous sommes à la porte. Edward me laisse un instant pour réaliser, puis il ouvre la porte.

L'air chaud m'assaille. On est au début du mois de Juillet, le soleil est encore bas dans le ciel, mais on sent qu'il va faire chaud. L'ombre est cependant encore suffisante pour cacher Edward.

_ Une période de canicule débute. M'informe-t-il alors que mon regard embrasse ce qui nous entoure.

Le bruit est plus important de ce côté-ci de la clinique. Les voitures défilent à intervalles irréguliers, des mères tirent des cadis et des enfants, des jeunes et moins jeunes s'arrêtent devant les immeubles et discutent.

Edward serre ses doigts autour des miens, me ramenant à lui.

_ On y va ?

Il me désigne sa voiture à deux pas.

Je hoche la tête, et le laisse m'ouvrir ma portière. Aussi rapidement que possible il vient s'installer derrière le volant et son regard pétille de joie.

_ Tu es sortie. _(N/Caro : Et ouais que la teuf commence ! mdr)(N/Live : IIIIIAAAA… )_

_ Je suis sortie.

Je me laisse contaminer par sa joie. Nous nous embrassons chastement, et avec un certain goût d'inachevé nous nous tournons vers la route.

Le long du chemin, Edward garde sa main sur ma cuisse, ses doigts entrelacés aux miens. Un air de liberté nous entoure, aidé par la musique enlevée qui passe à la radio. Je souris et appuie ma tête contre le dossier. Mes yeux dévorent l'extérieur. Tout semble si lumineux aujourd'hui.

Et puis, Edward tourne dans notre rue. Je repère une nouvelle construction à quelques dizaines de mètres de ma maison.

Ma maison.

Je ne m'étais pas encore rendue compte de combien elle m'avait manquée. Bien sûr, rester à la clinique avait failli me faire devenir folle, mais le retour à la maison restait dans le futur lointain. Alors m'y trouver maintenant représentait beaucoup. Je reprends ma vie, mes rêves.

_ Nous y voilà. Dis-je quand il éteint le moteur.

_ Comment tu te sens ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui, et souris.

_ Angoissée.

_ Angoissée ? Une lueur de panique pénètre ses yeux.

Je le rassure en posant une main sur sa joue.

_ Ca fait un an que je n'ai plus été ici. Et encore moins avec Renéesmée. Edward, elle n'était qu'une petite fille...Je ne sais pas comment me placer.

_ Tu trouveras. Et puis, dis-toi qu'elle n'est pas plus à l'aise avec cette idée que toi. _(N/Caro : c'est clair...mais dur, dur d'être parent ! lol)(N/Live : Surtout avec une fille aussi active… *tousse*)_

J'indique la maison de la tête.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Elle passe du statut jeune femme seule dans une maison à jeune fille vivant chez sa mère.

Je pouffe, ma tête se calant dans son cou.

_ Un vrai cauchemar.

_ Je crois que tu pourras lui demander.

Je suis son regard, Renéesmée est à la fenêtre du salon mais s'en éloigne en voyant qu'elle est repérée.

_ Je vois le tableau. Affirmé-je, donnant le signal de sortie.

Edward embrasse mon front et sort m'ouvrir ma portière. Il me prend la main, et nous remontons l'allée en silence. Je vois les fleurs devant le porche, et le gravier sur l'allée. Je me souviens que je m'étais promise de m'en occuper au printemps...

Devant la porte, Edward m'interroge du regard, et j'acquiesce.

Rentrons. J'en ai besoin.

_ Bienvenue à la maison. Disent Renéesmée et Edward en ouvrant les bras.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et j'enlace ma fille. Sa tête se pose dans mon cou, ses bras s'enroulent autour de mes épaules, et je vois Ian à la porte du salon. Nos regards se croisent, et je lis en lui ce qu'il ressent. Il est soulagé de me voir de retour. Je lui mime un « merci » et il hoche de la tête.

_ J'ai eu tellement peur que le médecin trouve une excuse pour te garder encore ! Avoue ma fille en me guidant dans le salon.

J'ai à peine le temps de voir les changements, entre les couleurs aux murs, et les meubles qui ont changé de place, que je réalise que Renéesmée attend une réponse.

_ Elle ne les aurait pas laisser la garder. Assure Edward, moqueur.

_ Je trouve qu'ils m'ont suffisamment gardée comme ça ! Me défendé-je.

_ Et pour le restant de tes jours ! Renchérit Renéesmée.

_ Elle a été intenable. Rit Ian en s'asseyant. _(N/Caro : je dirai même plus insatiable ! mdr)_

_ Intenable, toi-même ! Ma mère rentre de son hospitalisation, quel comportement tu veux que j'ai ? S'insurge-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Oh mais celui-là même, rassure toi.

Il soude son regard au sien pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, et ses doigts filent sur son bras, tendres.

_ Ah ! J'espère bien ! Répond quand même ma fille en hochant la tête, têtue.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Je me demande de qui tu tiens ce côté borné. _(N/Caro : on s'demande ! *sifflot*)_

_ C'est la question, justement, Bella.

Ian croise mon regard en parlant.

_ Oh ! Bella est plus têtue que moi, quand même...Se défend Edward, amusé.

_ Lâcheur ! M'insurgé-je en lui tapant sur le bras.

_ Ouais ! D'où tu parles de ma mère comme ça ? Demande Renéesmée sur le même ton.

_ Ton père a raison.

_ Ian ! _(N/Caro : J'adore ces joutes verbales! PTDR)(N/Live : C'est beau une famille réunie !mdr)_

J'éclate de rire bien malgré moi. Cette situation est plus que comique. À croire qu'un combat entre les Femmes et les Hommes a débuté. Les autres me suivent dans mon rire et une série de plaisanteries s'en suit.

Nous finissons par nous calmer, et un léger flottement se fait sentir.

Ian est soudain mal à l'aise, alors que Renéesmée jette des coups d'œil entre son père et moi. Je me redresse, comme sous une illumination.

_ Où sont tes oncles et tantes ?

Apparemment, le sujet est assez neutre pour apaiser la tension.

_ Je crois qu'Alice a compris que c'était d'abord nos retrouvailles avant vos sorties. Répond ma fille.

_ Jasper a dû y mettre du sien quand même. Ajoute Ian.

Edward se contente de sourire à l'image.

_ Je suis sûr qu'elle attend avec impatience que je prenne la décision de passer les voir.

_ Ness a parié avec son oncle du temps qu'Alice pourrait tenir.

Je lance un regard qui se veut accusateur à Renéesmée, mais elle hausse les épaules.

_ Quoi ? Si je peux gagner un écran plat pour ma chambre, je dis pas non !

_ Pour une télévision ? Carlie Renéesmée ! Je pensais t'avoir inculquée quelques valeurs, tout de même. _(N/Caro : bah en même temps c'est pas une vulgaire télé ! xD)_

_ Oh mais il faudra bien que je m'occupe pendant les longues nuits d'hiver à Dartmouth. Insinue-t-elle en boudant.

Ian arque un sourcil interrogateur, puis il hausse les épaules.

_ Tu auras tes cours à travailler. Proposé-je.

_ Rabat-joie ! Pendant que toi tu vas t'amuser, je vais devoir travailler !

Je rêve où j'ai bien vu le regard insistant sur Edward quand elle parlait de s'amuser ? ! Je la laisse un an et voilà ce qu'elle devient, je n'en reviens pas. _(N/Caro ; Ah ces gosses aucune reconnaissance. *Pfff*)(N/Live : Telle mère, telle fille… *siffle*)_

_ Peut-être bien que nous irons aussi à l'université. Annonce alors Edward, ce qui lui vaut trois paires d'yeux étonnés.

_ Depuis quand ? Demandé-je, plus sèche que je le voudrais.

_ Après tout, plus rien ne t'empêche de vivre ça.

Je plisse les yeux, suspicieuse, et décide de laisser le sujet en suspend pour le moment. Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre !

_ Ah bah si c'est ça, tu me fileras tes cours ?

_ Renéesmée ! Fais-je semblant de la gronder.

Elle échange un regard complice avec Ian et je soupire. J'ai peur qu'elle ait décidé de me faire tourner en bourrique aujourd'hui. Edward, qui a dû voir ce qui se passait aussi, prend ma main dans la sienne et entrecroise nos doigts, plein de soutien et réconfort.

_ Ne m'écoute pas, c'est la faim qui me fait dire des bêtises. Assure-t-elle, mais je reste dubitative, elle est trop amusée pour que ça soit vrai.

_ Si tu le dis. Tu n'as pas été tranquille hier pour aller chasser ?

_ Non. Grimace-t-elle.

Alors elle me raconte ce qu'Alice et Rosalie lui ont demandée. Je souris en entendant les exigences des filles.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle ! Râle ma fille.

_ Non, c'est sûr. Mais alors, que fais-tu aujourd'hui ?

_ On va chasser, je ne reviens pas avant ce soir, je pense. Désolée de te laisser dès ton retour, mais…

Je secoue la tête, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut comprendre et accepter le besoin de chasser pour des vampires, c'est bien moi.

_ Et toi, Edward, tu n'y vas pas, d'ailleurs ?

_ Je peux attendre. _(N/Caro : il a mieux à faire..héhé...)(N/Live : Nous, on attend que ça aussi !)_

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je n'aime pas le voir se restreindre, mais il est aussi têtu que moi. Et puis, l'avoir à mes côtés aujourd'hui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Ma première journée de liberté, je veux la passer avec lui.

Je hoche la tête, et le planning de cette semaine tombe.

_ Tu es sûre de pouvoir survivre à la séance de demain, maman ? Je peux toujours appeler Alice et lui dire de se passer de nous.

_ Si tu crois que ça va fonctionner, c'est que tu ne connais pas ta tante, Renéesmée. Assure Edward.

_ J'aurais essayé. Elle hausse les épaules, ce qui me fait rire.

_ Donc, demain, soirée chez les Cullen. Et mercredi, tu vas à l'université pour t'inscrire ?

_ Oui.

Je vois le regard gêné qu'a ma fille à cette phrase.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demandé-je, mais elle est en conversation télépathique avec son père.

Mon regard passe de l'un à l'autre avec appréhension. Au moment où je vais les interroger, Ian répond à mes craintes.

_ Dartmouth est une université très chère.

_ Oh !

Bien sûr. Être acceptée à l'université ne signifie pas qu'on a les moyens pour payer. _(N/Caro : ça ce saurait hein spuffy ?)_

_ Tu savais très bien que je te proposerai. Et puis, je veux y participer.

_ J'ai de l'argent de côté ! S'insurge Renéesmée aux paroles de son père.

_ Chérie, j'avais mis de l'argent de côté, moi aussi. Sers-t-en pour ton inscription.

_ Tu rigoles ? Je ne vais pas prendre ton argent ! Tu vas en avoir besoin aussi. Toi aussi, il y a des choses que tu veux faire.

_ Je veux te voir à l'université. Cet argent était prévu pour ça, de toute manière.

Tous leurs regards m'étudient, ils doutent.

_ Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es qu'à moitié humaine, que tu n'as pas le droit d'y aller !

Edward et moi serrons nos doigts les uns autour des autres.

_ Tu ne viens toujours pas avec moi ! C'est la honte de m'afficher avec mon père ! Assure-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. _(N/Caro : quoi qu'avec un père aussi WAOUH ! C'est le pied ! Ou pas...mdr)_

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Edward sourire à cette appellation. C'est rare quand Renéesmée fait référence à Edward sous ce rôle de père.

_ Si tu permets, tous les étudiants vont venir avec leurs parents.

_ Ian ! Espèce de traitre !

Ils se défient du regard pendant un instant. Si ma fille pouvait lancer des éclairs avec ses prunelles, elle le ferait.

_Tu sais que j'aimerais t'accompagner, mais je ne peux pas partir maintenant, Ness. Tous mes contacts attendent de mes nouvelles pour une réunion au sommet.

Elle soupire et je crois entendre un « je hais les Volturi ». Ensuite, elle se tourne vers son père, et bon gré, mal gré, elle accepte qu'il vienne avec elle. Mon cœur de mère est gonflé de joie à cette nouvelle. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est leur entente. Pouvoir vivre ensemble, avec le bon plaisir de chacun.

J'échange un sourire entendu avec Edward. Renéesmée bougonne, mais c'est seulement pour le dossier. En réalité, je sens qu'elle est contente de partager cela avec lui. Son premier « premier » avec son père à ses côtés. C'est à marquer d'une croix blanche dans le calendrier. _(N/Caro : Ouep !)_

_ Bon, on va vous laisser. Annonce Ian avec un clin d'œil.

_ Ouais, j'ai faim ! S'exclame ma fille, trop contente de changer de sujet de conversation.

Je fais mine de me lever, mais Renéesmée m'incite à rester assise.

_ Ménage-toi quand même. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ramène le diner.

_ Euh ...D'accord. Hésité-je.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue, et croise le regard de son père avec un sourire.

_ Fais attention tout de même. Lui demande-t-il.

_ Toujours.

_ Ravi de te voir enfin ici, Bella. Tu nous as manqués.

Ian embrasse ma joue à son tour, serre la main d' Edward, puis conduit Renéesmée jusqu'à la porte. Ils partent en se disputant sur la route à emprunter pour accéder au meilleur terrain de chasse. Je les suis du regard alors qu'ils passent devant la fenêtre du salon pour aller derrière la maison, dans les bois qui l'entourent.

_ Elle a décidé de te faire tourner en bourrique je crois aujourd'hui. Rit Edward quand nous sommes seuls.

_ J'en ai peur !

Nous sommes enfin seuls. _(N/Caro : YESSSSSSS ! )(N/Live : re IIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA)_

Chez moi. Sur mon canapé, dans mon nouveau salon.

Nos yeux sont soudés d'un même lien.

Edward passe une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Ses doigts caressent ma tempe, jusqu'à mon cou. Je frissonne et ferme les yeux. C'est comme si toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses s'étaient étendues, mieux unies. Je n'attends que son toucher pour sentir le bonheur.

Et puis, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Elles sont tendres, presque hésitantes. Je me tourne entièrement vers lui, une jambe sous mes fesses. Notre baiser s'intensifie, et mes mains fourragent dans ses cheveux. Je gémis, et laisse ma langue caresser ses lèvres pour en demander l'accès. Un grondement de satisfaction se fait entendre dans son corps, quand une danse sensuelle commence. Nos langues cherchent à prendre le dessus.

Chaque sensation se répercute dans mon corps entier.

Edward se penche, me faisant m'allonger. Nos lèvres sont toujours liées, ses mains trouvent le chemin de mes bras, de mes hanches.

Je suis hors d'haleine _(N/Caro : moi aussi. Oups, j'me tais)(N/Live : Chut ! On tourne !)_, et quand il écarte sa bouche de la mienne, c'est pour mieux la laisser courir dans mon cou.

_ Bella. Bella.

Mon prénom est une litanie qu'il répète sans cesse.

Sa langue froide s'aventure soudain dans mon décolleté, je geins. Mes doigts s'affairent sur le col de son t-shirt. Je suis frustrée de ne pas pouvoir le lui ôter d'un simple geste. Mon cœur s'emballe, ses paumes dessinent mes courbes avec vénération. Quand je m'apprête à dire quelque chose, il s'empare à nouveau de mes lèvres.

Nous buvons l'autre. Avides.

Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ses hanches, son sexe palpite contre mon intimité. J'ai envie de lui, et lui de moi. Mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme ne se trouvent plus qu'à cet endroit si parfait qui nous unit. Qui doit nous unir.

Depuis vendredi, depuis cette fabuleuse heure où nous nous sommes retrouvés dans mon lit d'hôpital, je ne rêve que de ça.

Ma langue erre contre son oreille, je mordille son lobe.

_ Bella...

_ Edward...

Ses lèvres commencent à s'éloigner de mon corps, je serre mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il ne peut tout de même pas me laisser comme ça !

Mais déjà, ses mains attrapent les miennes, et les éloignent de lui. Son regard se soude au mien. Je vois bien qu'il ne compte pas aller plus loin. _(N/Caro : Edward ou le retour du casse-coui*** ! Rho mais c'est pas vrai ! Donnez-moi une hache !)(N/Live : Il ne changera donc jamais ! Coupez ! on la refait !)_

_ Edward ! Soupiré-je.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Se pince l'arête du nez.

_ Bella, je...J'avais envie de t'embrasser, certes, mais pas de …

_ De me faire l'amour ?

Ma voix est un peu sèche. Mais il n'a pas le droit.

_ Crois-moi, j'en ai envie...

_ Alors pourquoi t'écartes-tu ? _(N/Caro : parce que c'est Edward ANDOUILLE !)_

Il est debout, face à la cheminée.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes seuls à nouveau que … _(N/Caro : que quoi pauvre tâche ! Il me nerve ! Il me nerve !)_

_ Et bien, je pense que si, justement. Ça serait un digne retour. Boudé-je.

Nous nous observons pendant une minute. Puis je soupire, réajuste mon pull et me redresse. Si monsieur décide que ce n'est pas le moment, alors il va être servi.

_ Je vais aller ranger mes affaires et voir les dégâts causés par tes sœurs.

_ Bella...

Il souffle, mais me laisse me lever. Il me laisse aussi quitter la pièce et passer dans ma chambre à deux pas dans le couloir.

Je ronge mon frein, mais quand je me trouve devant le nid douillet que Rosalie, Alice, Emmett et Renéesmée m'ont créée dans cette chambre, un léger sourire danse sur mes lèvres. J'admire alors le lit, le dessus de lit doré qui l'orne et les coussins assortis. En face, à côté de la porte du dressing, un assemblage de miroirs donne l'impression que la pièce est plus grande. Au coin de la fenêtre, il y a même un rockingchair. Et en m'approchant, je reconnais le même modèle que celui que j'avais dans ma chambre à Forks. Je m'y installe, et me laisse bercer dans cette atmosphère de cocon.

Edward passe la porte, d'un regard, il embrasse la pièce, puis il me fixe. Je lis ses excuses sur son visage, mais aussi les raisons qui l'ont poussé à agir ainsi. Beaucoup de choses sont à mettre en place nous concernant. Nous savons que nous voulons faire notre vie ensemble, mais les circonstances de notre union doivent être explicitées.

_ Je dois remercier Alice pour tout ça.

_ Elle m'a tout caché. Les autres m'ont évité pendant tout le week-end.

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux. Je souris devant son geste. Il est si craquant. Je tends la main vers lui. Il la prend, et inverse notre position. Je suis assise sur ses genoux, ses bras autour de moi. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule, et demande.

_ Tu vas rester ?

Ses yeux se baissent sur moi.

_ J'aimerai.

Il hésite, je fronce des sourcils et me redresse pour avoir son regard dans le mien.

_ Tu crois que je ne veux plus de toi ?

_ Tu aurais le droit, maintenant que tu vas reprendre ta vie. Assure-t-il, et je crois devenir dingue.

_ Celui qui pourrait ne plus avoir envie de moi, c'est toi !

_ Ridicule. _(N/Caro : Et c'est r'parti ! Je veux un flingue et un pieu !)_

Un silence s'installe.

_ Bon, alors on est toujours ensemble. Dis-je.

Ses doigts s'entrecroisent aux miens. Son regard se fait plus sérieux et sincère que jamais.

_ Veux-tu m'épouser, Isabella Swan ?

Ça a le mérite d'être clair quant à ses intentions à mon égard. Je l'embrasse aux coins de ses lèvres, et soude nos regards.

_ Oui, Edward Cullen. _(N/Live ! Yes ! *sourire niais sur le visage*)_

Nos lèvres se rejoignent dans un même mouvement pour un baiser tendre, plein de promesses. Nous piquons un énième baiser, puis je m'écarte légèrement.

_ Comment ça on va peut-être aller à l'université, nous aussi ?

_ J'ai dit ça comme ça, Bella. Ne panique pas.

_ Mais, je ne panique pas ! Seulement, tu balances ça comme ça, j'ai cru que tu m'avais inscrite sans mon avis à des cours.

À peine ai-je fini ma phrase que je lis sur son visage que c'est le cas. _(N/Caro : pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?)_ Je soupire et il s'amuse. Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts.

_ Je me suis dit que puisque maintenant il n'était plus question de te transformer, c'était le bon moment. Il y a pleins de choses à faire.

_ Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, dis.

_ De quoi ?

_ De vouloir que je vive toutes ces choses humaines.

_ De toute façon, le lycée m'énerve un peu. On peut faire au moins un an.

_ Tu as réponse à tout, Edward Cullen.

_ Je suis plus vieux que toi, et les anciens disent que les plus sages sont les plus vieux. _(N/Caro : et ta connerie ? Elle est plus vieille ou plus sage !)(N/Live : oula, Caro est énervée contre Edward ! mdr)_

J'éclate de rire et l'embrasse chastement.

Je comprends ce qu'il veut: reprendre là où on en était il y a huit ans, la question de mon âge en moins puisque je ne vieillirai pas.

_ Je te l'accorde. Bon, mais en attendant, je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'il y a dans le réfrigérateur.

_ A vos ordres.

Et il m'emmène dans ses bras jusqu'à la cuisine. Je m'accroche à sa nuque, et dépose une série de baisers dans son cou, remontant à son oreille.

_ Bella. Gronde-t-il en m'asseyant au comptoir central de ma cuisine.

Je lui tends mon plus beau sourire et il se détourne pour trouver de quoi manger. J'en profite pour détailler son profil, et les muscles de son dos à chacun de ses mouvements. _(N/Caro : *bave*)( N/Live : Par manque d'originalité : *bave aussi*)_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nous avons passé l'après-midi à discuter de ce que nous ferons dans les prochaines semaines. Université, annonce du mariage, voyage.

Nous avons aussi passé l'après-midi à nous embrasser, à nous toucher. J'en suis au point où je me demande comment j'ai fait pour vivre seule toutes ces années.

Edward a passé l'après-midi à éviter de me parler d'un sujet en particulier.

Alors que nous sommes allongés sur mon lit, ma tête sur son torse, nos doigts jouant d'un air absent les uns avec les autres, je l'entends soupirer.

_ A quoi tu penses ?

Je lève les yeux sur lui, attendant sa réponse. Il reste silencieux un instant de plus, comme s'il jugeait de ce qu'il peut me dire ou pas.

_ Tu as scrupuleusement éviter de me parler de Charlie ou de...Jacob. _(N/Caro : arf...manquait plus que le clebs )(N/Live : Pourquoi gâcher ces retrouvailles ?)_

Je sens la souffrance dans sa voix, je me redresse, et pose ma tête en face de la sienne sur un coussin.

_ Je n'ai pas évité d'en parler. Il n'y a eu aucun moment où j'aurais pu, c'est différent.

_ Mais tu penses à eux.

_ Bien sûr, Edward. Ils ont du être aussi bouleversés par ma disparition que toi.

_ En effet.

_ Et tu ne les as pas contactés depuis que tu m'as retrouvée. Affirmé-je.

_ Non. Je dois avouer que je n'y ai pas pensé avant.

Je pose une main sur sa joue, mon pouce jouant sur sa peau.

_ Je crois que je vais les appeler.

_ Maintenant ?

Il est peu convaincu.

_ Non, Charlie doit encore être au poste, et...Jake...Je ne sais même pas où l'appeler. Mais je demanderai à Charlie.

_ Je peux comprendre.

_ Tu n'es pas vexé ? En colère ?

_ Pourquoi le serai-je ? Ils sont tes proches, ta famille.

_ Je t'aime, ça n'y change rien.

_ Je sais.

Son sourire en coin apparaît, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas très content que je pense encore à Jacob. Ça a dû être encore plus dur pour lui de savoir que c'était avec Jake que j'étais quand ces types m'ont enlevée.

_ Renéesmée n'est toujours pas rentrée. Fais-je remarquer au bout d'un moment.

_ Elle n'avait pas l'intention de revenir avant l'heure du diner.

_ Ca nous laisse encore près de trois heures, ça ! Dis-je l'air de rien.

_ Tout à fait. Et tu sais à quoi je pense ?

_ Peut-être bien.

Ma voix est plus rauque d'un coup. Mon corps l'appelle de toutes ses forces.

_ Tu penses à prendre un bon bain chaud dans la nouvelle baignoire qu'Emmett et Jasper ont montée hier ?

Mon cœur fait du cent à l'heure soudain. Je déglutis, j'ai bien vu la lueur coquine dans ses prunelles dorées.

_ Entre autre chose. Avoué-je et il sourit, enfonçant sa tête dans mon cou.

Ses mains glissent le long de mes côtés. Je m'approche de lui, ma poitrine est contre son torse. Ses lèvres trouvent le chemin des miennes après une errance sur mon visage.

Soudain, nous quittons ma chambre, et Edward me dépose au sol dans la salle de bain. Il embrasse mon nez, et souffle dans mon oreille

_ Ne bouge pas.

_ D'accord.

Je souris, éblouie. Soudain, je sens un courant d'air créé par la course d'Edward dans la pièce.

À un moment, je le vois à la baignoire, à un autre, je l'aperçois devant le placard où se trouve ma réserve de produits pour le bain.

Mais sans prévenir, alors qu'Edward continue ses préparatifs, j'ai l'impression de manquer d'air. Les murs tournent autour de moi et j'ai besoin de m'assoir. Ma tête s'appuie contre la porte fermée. Ma main se place à ma gorge. Et du bout des doigts, je retrace les marques qui y sont inscrites.

_ Bella !

Edward panique à mes côtés. Ses doigts prennent les miens, réconfortants.

_ Respire, Bella. Supplie-t-il, et je reprends une grande inspiration. Ça va mieux ?

_ Ca ne tourne plus en tout cas. Confié-je.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu aurais peut-être dû te ménager.

_ Ce n'est pas ça, Edward.

Il a peur que cela vienne de ma toute nouvelle sortie de la clinique. Mon regard croise le sien, il semble soulagé de ce qu'il y lit.

_ Alors quoi ?

Je grimace. J'hésite à en parler. Même avec Renéesmée, nous n'en avons pas plus parlé que ça.

Edward cherche mon regard, les inquiétudes se multiplient dans son maintien.

_ Rien. J'ai juste eu...Un souvenir de la dernière fois.

Une lueur de compréhension s'allume dans ses yeux dorés. Vite suivie de culpabilité. Je redresse les épaules, mais avant de pouvoir parler, Edward me demande.

_ Raconte-moi. Pour toi, ce qui s'est passé.

_ Renéesmée vous a déjà sûrement tout dit. Et mieux que je ne pourrais le faire. Tu sais, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose.

_ Tu t'en souviens suffisamment en tout cas pour faire une crise d'angoisse. Insiste-t-il.

Je soupire. Il a raison. _(N/Caro : ouais il a toujours raison *bougonne*)_

_ Je revenais du travail. Je m'en voulais d'avoir refusé à Renéesmée un moyen de se défouler. J'avais bien vu ses yeux, ils fonçaient de plus en plus. Et sa colère grandissait aussi. Mais j'avais peur. Pour elle. Et...

_ Shh !

Il me réconforte alors que les larmes commencent à affluer à mes paupières. Je les combats et continue.

_ Elle était prostrée là. Je voulais tellement l'aider ! Elle était silencieuse, bien sûr j'ai senti sa tension. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais faire quelque chose... J'ai parlé. Et d'un seul coup, elle s'est jetée sur moi. Et ma tête a cogné contre la baignoire. Je ne voyais plus rien...

Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre. Edward me prend dans ses bras, et j'inspire son odeur. Je m'accroche au contact réel qu'il me donne.

_ Je crois que j'ai eu peur tout à l'heure. De ressentir les mêmes choses, je veux dire.

_ Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée, finalement. _(N/Caro : et merde !)_

Sa main se pose sur mon ventre. J'y mets la mienne en appuyant ma tête contre son épaule.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et puis, j'ai quand même envie de ce bain. _(N/Caro : Pioufff)_

Son nez plonge dans mes cheveux. Il respire et, lentement, ses doigts m'ôtent mon pull. Je frissonne, mes lèvres cherchent les siennes. Je m'attaque tout de suite à son t-shirt, il lève les bras pour m'aider à le lui retirer. Mon regard admire encore son torse, mes doigts dessinent ses muscles.

Pas une parole n'est prononcée, nous nous déshabillons mutuellement. Et seule ma respiration erratique s'entend. Edward se lève, m'emmenant avec lui contre la porte. Il détache le bouton de mon jean, j'empaume ses fesses et l'approche de moi. Nous gémissons de concert.

Nous nous retrouvons nus, nos langues se trouvent pour un énième ballet sensuel.

Edward laisse courir ses doigts sur mes hanches, jusqu'à mon intimité. Il grogne, et je sens l'humidité s'intensifier à son contact. Je pose une jambe sur sa hanche, son sexe se loge contre le mien avec empressement. Je m'arque-boute, il passe mon autre jambe autour de lui. Soudain, c'était comme si le temps était contre nous. Nos mains caressent le corps de l'autre, nos baisers s'approfondissent.

_ On...Le bain est prêt. Souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres.

J'acquiesce, sa bouche s'enfonce dans mon cou. Des trainées de baisers se déposent sur ma peau, en même temps qu' Edward nous fait plonger dans l'eau chaude. Je frissonne au double contact chaud-froid. La température de mon corps augmente encore, et mes hanches commencent à bouger d'elles-mêmes contre lui. Ses mains et sa bouche s'attèlent alors à embrasser, malaxer mes seins.

_ Edward ! M'écrié-je en griffant ses épaules.

Sa langue danse autour de mes pointes tendues, ma tête se tend en arrière pour mieux sentir. Mes hanches sont toujours à danser, son sexe juste à mon entrée.

Sans prévenir, il me pénètre. J'hurle à l'assaut, mais c'est de plaisir. Son membre me remplit à peine qu'il ressort. Je geins à la perte.

Ses lèvres prennent les miennes, et ses hanches se soulèvent pour venir à ma rencontre. Ses assauts sont violents et puissants. L'eau éclabousse le sol, je me perds dans les sensations qu'il fait naître en moi. Je me presse contre lui, mes mains montent et descendent dans son dos. Ses doigts pincent mes mamelons doucement, mais mes sens sont décuplés.

Je me sens resserrer autour de lui avec des spasmes magnifiques. Mon cœur ne suit plus le mouvement. _(N/Caro : le mien non plus)_

Edward m'allonge, la tête contre le rebord de la baignoire, une de ses mains sous ma nuque pour le confort. Son autre main se place près de ma tête, ses yeux plongent dans les miens. Il ralentit ses mouvements, ses lèvres frôlent les miennes et descendent le long de mon cou. J'enfonce mes ongles dans ses fesses, et son sexe vient plus profondément en moi. Nous jouissons, j'ai l'esprit bloqué par le plaisir qui m'emplit..

Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure, et il gémit.

Il picore de baisers mon visage, le temps que nous reprenions pieds avec la réalité.

_ Waouh !

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot qui me vient à l'esprit, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Assure-t-il en souriant. _(N/Caro : *s'est liquéfiée*)(N/Live : *bouche ouverte, shorty foutu… Coupez ! C'est la bonne prise !)_

Ses doigts caressent doucement mon front, jouant avec mes cheveux. Les miens dessinent son visage.

Et puis, il s'écarte, s'assoit en face de moi, nos jambes toujours emmêlées. Je me redresse, et vois les dégâts dans la pièce.

_ Oups ! On va éviter qu'Alice et Rose voient ça.

_ Sage décision.

Nous rions et pourtant c'est comme si une tempête avait eu lieu. Il y a de l'eau partout, le tapis de bain est trempé, et nos vêtements traînent dans toute la pièce. Même les bouteilles qu'Edward a utilisées pour préparer le bain ont volé.

Commence alors une séance massage et cajoleries pendant laquelle chacun lave l'autre. Nous prenons notre temps, comme pour rattraper l'urgence de nos ébats.

Inévitablement, le désir se fait à nouveau sentir, et lentement, Edward m'emmène sur mon lit. Parmi les coussins, il m'embrasse et joint nos mains au-dessus de ma tête. Je le laisse venir en moi, nos lèvres liées dans notre baiser. Je remonte ma jambe droite sur sa hanche, et Edward accélère ses mouvements, atteignant toujours plus mon point G. Mes parois intimes se resserrent autour de son membre, et nous jouissons, nos cris étouffés dans la bouche de l'autre. _(N/Caro : et ben mes cochons...)(N/Live : J'aime les retrouvailles comme ça… )_

Mes pouces caressent le dos de ses mains, son front se pose sur le mien.

Je reprends une respiration calme, et Edward finit par s'installer à mes côtés. Il a une main sur ma hanche, nos jambes restent entremêlées.

Nous ne disons rien pendant un moment, savourant simplement le fait d'être ainsi.

_ Comment tu te sens ? Demande-t-il alors que je bâille.

_ Hum. On ne peut mieux.

Je souris et me cale encore plus contre lui.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Oui. Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais ce n'est rien.

Je dépose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

_ On ferait mieux d'aller s'habiller. Annonce-t-il après un autre silence tendre.

_ Oui. Je crois que cette fois, c'est obligatoire.

Je lève les yeux sur le radio-réveil et découvre que cela fait déjà presque deux heures que nous faisons l'amour. Je me sens rougir, ce qui me vaut un regard interrogateur de la part d'Edward. Mais je secoue la tête et me lève.

J'attrape un plaid, plié sur la malle aux pieds du lit et m'en recouvre pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Edward me suit, nu. Nous nous arrêtons dans mon dressing, et comme de par hasard, Edward trouve un rayon qui lui est réservé. Alors que nous enfilons nos vêtements, nous rions de la prévoyance d'Alice.

_ Je vais lancer une machine. Décidé-je en commençant à ramasser les vêtements au sol dans la salle de bain.

Edward s'occupe alors de ranger les produits de bain, et de changer de tapis.

_ Heureusement que tu as eu la présence d'esprit de nous essuyer avant de nous emmener dans ma chambre. Le félicité-je d'un baiser quand nous nous installons dans la cuisine.

_ Je n'y ai pourtant pas réfléchi. Avoue-t-il, et je souris.

_ Tu es parfait. _(N/Caro : Et ouais et c'est pas juste que ce soit Bella qui en profite)_

Je me prépare un thé et sors une boite de gâteaux. Je commence à manger, Edward en face de moi. Il suit mes mouvements avec intérêt, son pouce jouant à faire des cercles sur ma main au centre du comptoir.

J'ai à peine fini, que Renéesmée annonce son retour.

_ C'est moi !

_ Dans la cuisine. Lancé-je en réponse.

Nous séparons nos mains au moment où notre fille arrive dans la pièce.

_ Hum ! Ça sent bon le thé.

Elle pose un sac de courses, et se sert une tasse. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi.

_ Alors, cette chasse ? Demande son père.

_ Excellente ! J'ai pas trouvé ce que je voulais, mais tant pis !

Elle boit une gorgée de thé, son regard brillant nous observe par-dessus la tasse. Je m'occupe et range les courses qu'elle a rapportées. Avec Edward, ma fille débat des bienfaits d'une chasse, et de tel ou tel animal. Et puis, tombe le sujet qui nous intéresse tout particulièrement depuis vendredi. À savoir l'organisation prochaine après la mort des Volturi.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous prenez la tête, quand même. Contredit Renéesmée, agacée.

_ Renéesmée, des groupes de nomades, ou des armées peuvent être créés et non seulement mettre la vie humaine en péril mais en plus notre existence.

_ Mais …

_ Les hommes ne sont pas prêts à connaître l'existence des vampires, ma chérie. Le monde de la nuit n'est pas prêt. Interviens-je.

_ Tu l'as bien accepté ! Se défend-elle. _(N/Caro : oui mais ta mère n'est pas normale ! DD)_

Je croise le regard d'Edward. Ce que je lui ai dit avant d'accepter sa demande de mariage huit ans plus tôt est toujours présent entre nous. J'étais faite pour rencontrer un vampire et l'aimer. Jamais je n'aurais réagi ainsi dans le cas contraire, surtout après tout ce que j'ai vécu avec ce monde. C'est ce qui me fait me sentir vivante.

Je pose une main sur l'épaule de ma fille et soude mon regard au sien.

_ Je ne suis pas la plupart des personnes, Renéesmée. Charlie a bien...Il a eu du mal avec le fait que tu vieillisses différemment des autres. Ce qui est différent fait peur aux hommes, chérie. Et les vampires ne sont pas tous comme toi ou les Cullen ou même Ian et Josh. Ne serait-ce que pour protéger les hommes des vampires, il faut organiser ce monde auquel nous appartenons.

Je la vois réfléchir à mes propos. Dans ses yeux, je lis sa compréhension, même si ça l'embête.

_ Il n'empêche que ça va être notre problème, parce que c'est nous qui avons tué les Volturi. Et ça ne me plait pas ! Je voudrais tellement faire ma vie sans me soucier de ça !

_ Personne ne te demande quoi que ce soit, Renéesmée. Ce n'est pas de ton ressort. Après tout, Ian et Josh ont des contacts un peu partout. Avec Carlisle et Jazz, nous allons simplement les conseiller. Ceux qui se sont déjà donnés cette mission d'agir sans les Volturi, comme Ian ou ses collègues, ont déjà une boutique, des combats à leurs actifs. Explique Edward, avec calme.

_ Et bien évidemment, ça va perturber ma relation avec Ian ! _(N/Caro : ouais c'est pas drôle)(N/Live : légèrement égoïste… :p mais on la comprend…)_

Je soupire. Elle est irrécupérable.

_ Quoi ? Se plaint-elle.

_ Tu mélanges tout. Assure Edward avec un sourire dans la voix.

_ Je ne pense qu'à moi, c'est tout.

_ Et je n'aime pas que tu réagisses comme ça, Renéesmée. La réprimandé-je.

Un silence tendu s'installe. Ma fille le rompt.

_ Je sais, pardon maman. C'est juste que je pensais vivre heureuse avec beaucoup d'enfants jusqu'à la nuit des temps maintenant que les Volturi, ceux qui menaçaient ma vie depuis ma naissance, sont morts.

_ Je comprends. Assuré-je en l'enlaçant.

Elle passe ses bras autour de mes épaules.

_ Tu feras attention à elle, pas vrai ? Demande-t-elle soudain en se détachant de moi.

Le regard entre ma fille et son père est poignant. Ils se promettent tout ce dont ils ont besoin pour avancer dans ce nouveau monde qui se dessine.

Je reste immobile, à côté de ma fille. Mais quand ça devient long, je change de jambe d'appui et soupire.

Ce qui me vaut leur attention toute particulière.

_ Maman ?

_ Si vous pouviez arrêter ça, ça serait gentil pour ceux qui vous entourent.

_ Arrêter quoi ? S'étonnent-ils en même temps.

Ils échangent un regard complice et j'abandonne. Je lève les mains devant moi, impuissante, et m'attèle à préparer à diner. _(N/Caro : tu vas souffrir Bella ! mdr)_ En soi, ce n'est pas compliqué, Renéesmée a déjà rapporté tout ce qu'il faut pour un bon plat de Lasagnes. Ma fille se joint à moi et Edward nous regarde en silence.

Je sens son regard sur moi. Je sens ses émotions. J'imagine ce qui lui passe par la tête.

Renéesmée fait revenir la sauce tomate et la viande, et je jette un œil à Edward. Son sourire reflète son bonheur. Je croise son regard doré, et notre union se fait encore plus ressentir.

_ ...Donc je lui ai dit que je l'appellerai pour le prévenir.

_ Oh ! Bonne idée.

Je ressors de mes pensées, sous l'œil suspicieux de ma fille.

_ Tu n'as pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que j'ai dit !

_ Bien sûr que si ! Mais...J'ai été distraite.

Je rougis en voyant le regard de Renéesmée aller entre son père et moi.

_ Mouais. Distraite.

Et elle claque un bisou sur ma joue avant de se remettre à touiller dans la casserole, en silence. Edward et moi rions sous cape, et je tente de reprendre mon sérieux et toute mon attention.

_ Tu me parlais de Nahuel, n'est-ce pas ? Demandé-je quand nous passons à table.

_ Oui. Je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure pour l'informer pour les Volturi. Il n'était pas encore au courant, il s'est retiré des affaires depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. Il a des choses à méditer je crois.

_ C'est possible, après tout, tu lui as juré que la mort de sa mère n'avait pas été inévitable. Intervient Edward en posant le plat au milieu du comptoir où nous dinons.

_ Ouais. Enfin, je le rappelle dans quelques semaines je pense. On pourra peut-être créer notre propre groupe. Les demi-vampires en puissance ! Les demi-vampires font la force ! Suggère-t-elle en piquant déjà une grande part de Lasagnes.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Ris-je en me servant, plus raisonnablement.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Edward et Renéesmée planifient leur mercredi dans le salon. Je les écoute en souriant. Je sais que chacun trouve son compte. Edward amène sa fille à l'université, et Renéesmée va passer la journée seule avec son père.

Et puis, mon esprit s'évade et je repense à la promesse que je me suis faite. Je sors de la pièce, presque inaperçue, et rejoins ma chambre. Je m'assois d'abord sur le rockingchair et observe les étoiles dans le ciel. J'ai peur. Peur de faire ce geste qui est pourtant nécessaire. Je laisse mes souvenirs m'envahir, une larme roule sur ma joue.

Quand j'ai vu mon père pour l'une des dernières fois.

Quand je suis retournée à Forks, avec Renéesmée, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un indice sur les Cullen.

FLASHBACK

_ Regarde ce qu'il a fait de toi, Isabella !

Le ton de Charlie était désespéré. Mais il me blessait, alors je n'y ai pas prêté attention.

_ Ce qu'il m'a fait ? Papa, il m'a donnée une merveilleuse petite fille. TA petite-fille. J'ai insisté sur le possessif.

Il a vacillé, mais n'a pas démordu. On est têtu tous les deux.

_ Tu disparais pendant quatre mois, et tu reviens avec une petite fille, Bella. Je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible. Tu avais le droit à mieux que ça. _(N/Caro : c'est pas gagné !)_

Il m'a tourné le dos, dans ses épaules, j'ai lu sa souffrance. J'ai laissé mes joues s'humidifier de mes larmes. Renéesmée s'est collée encore plus à ma jambe par terre. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, et me suis levée.

_ Carlie Renéesmée Swan, voici ton grand-père. Ai-je articulé, sanglotant.

Charlie s'est retourné sur moi. Il luttait aussi contre ses larmes.

_ Je suis désolé, Bella.

Je sentais le 'mais' arriver, alors j'ai secoué la tête. Il n'était pas prêt à accepter la réalité.

La porte a claqué derrière moi. Et le temps de remettre Renéesmée dans son siège auto, j'ai senti le regard de mon père sur moi. Le même regard qu'il avait par la suite, les deux autres fois. _(N/Caro : ah ouais vraiment pas...)_

FIN FLASHBACK

Je reviens à moi en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Edward entre d'un pas. J'essuie mes joues, et tente un sourire.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

Je fais signe que non, et il s'agenouille à mes côtés.

_ Tu devrais l'appeler.

Je suis surprise par ses propos, et il sourit avec son sourire en coin.

_ Charlie. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ?

Il embrasse mes mains, et attend ma réponse.

_ Je vais le faire. Dans quelques minutes.

_ D'accord. Tu veux que je reste ?

_ Non. Enfin, je veux pas dire que …

_ J'ai compris. Tu as besoin d'être seule.

Il sourit pour me rassurer et m'embrasse chastement.

_ Si tu veux que je revienne.

_ Je pense à toi très fort.

_ Et je serai là. Assure-t-il.

Il dépose un autre baiser sur mes lèvres, puis je l'entends dire au revoir à notre fille. La porte d'entrée est à peine fermée que Renéesmée entre.

_ Je suis dans ma chambre.

Elle hésite. Je le vois. Je la remercie et me lève pour aller prendre le téléphone au salon. Je m'assois dans le canapé, et compose le numéro de mon père.

Trois sonneries retentissent, je pense à raccrocher pour rappeler demain. Puis,

_ Maison Swan.

Sa voix est lasse. Je l'imagine, prêt à aller se coucher.

_ Papa. Soufflé-je doucement. Un silence étonné me répond. Je reprends. Je peux rappeler plus tard si...

_ Non ! Bella, je...Oh ! Mon dieu merci !

Le soulagement est perceptible, et je l'entends reprendre son souffle.

_ Désolée d'appeler si tard.

_ Tu ne me déranges pas, Bella, au contraire. Je suis content. Ça fait vraiment très longtemps.

_ Oui...Presque quinze mois. Comment tu vas ?

_ Bien, très bien...

Il me raconte les potins à Forks, et j'apprends qu'un nouvel entrepreneur a fait son apparition en ville. Son fils est une vraie calamité, et mon père a bien du fil à retordre avec lui.

Je ris en entendant les frasques de ce jeune homme mal dans sa peau. Je suis aussi contente d'apprendre que Mike et Jess se sont enfin dit oui. Je le suis moins en sachant qu'Angéla a raté son examen et doit le recommencer.

_ Mais, je parle, et toi ? Et...Carlie ?

Mon regard se pose sur les photos sur le haut de la cheminée. Je souris en sachant ma fille dans la pièce à côté.

_ Bien. Ça va mieux.

_ Comment cela ?

_ J'ai été...Malade pendant quelques mois, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre, et je reprends ma vie.

_ Oh ! Oh ! D'accord. C'est bien.

Nous ne savons plus quoi dire. Et je crois qu'aucun de nous n'est prêt à parler d'autre chose. Finalement, c'est mon père qui règle la question.

_ Ecoute, Bella, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai mal au dos et...

_ Oh ! Bien sûr ! Tu travailles demain. Je...Je te rappelle plus tard.

_ Oui. D'accord.

Après un rapide bonne nuit, nous raccrochons. Ma lèvre inférieure tremble d'émotions. Je me mordille la lèvre pour ravaler mes larmes, mais elles coulent quand même. Quand on a des relations conflictuelles avec quelqu'un, c'est toujours dur de savoir comment arranger les choses. Mais on est soulagé et apeuré quand c'est en cours d'arrangement.

_ Ce n'est rien maman. Ça va aller.

Renéesmée enroule ses bras autour de mes épaules, et je cale ma tête dans son cou.

_ Je ne veux pas le perdre, comme j'ai perdu un an avec toi.

_ Pardonne-moi, maman.

Je la serre dans mes bras, et dépose un baiser sur son front.

_ Tu es toute pardonnée. _(N/Caro : bien-sûr ça pardonne toujours une maman.)_

_N:Caro :Magnifique ma Anni ! __Comme toujours ! N/Live : Une pure merveille ce chapitre Anni 3_

**NOTE: à très vite avec la suite...Si vous la voulez *sifflot ***

**Bises, Spuffy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Mea Culpa !**

**Encore une semaine de retard pour poster ! Je vais finir par m'enfermer dans un coin, et passer mon temps à rattraper mon retard ! (dieu ce que j'aimerais !)**

**Bref, arrêtons de rêver, les cours sont omni-présents et c'est dur de leur échapper. Du coup, je fais de mon mieux pour garder un rythme de 15jours, je sais que c'est long et je sais que je risque d'en perdre certains (e)s...**

**En attendant, je vous livre celui-ci, puisque vous l'avez tant demandé ! Vous savez que je ne continue que grâce à vous ! !**

**Je remercie Caro encore et toujours pour ses commentaires et son soutien. De même Savine et Emy et Eli, vous êtes géniales ! Merci les filles !**

**Aussi, merci à ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris, et ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, même si je n'y réponds pas.**

**Très bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Le prochain chapitre apportera une petite surprise que certains m'ont demandée ;)**

**17-**

**BELLA POV**

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement.

Une chose est différente, mais je n'arrive pas mettre le doigt dessus. J'observe autour de moi.

Je suis dans mon lit, Edward me tient dans ses bras, ses lèvres contre mon front. Mais au lieu de voir ma petite fenêtre de chambre habituelle, j'aperçois à l'aide des rayons de la Lune, la porte en face, et des miroirs aussi.

Je ferme les yeux, fronce les sourcils et interroge ma mémoire.

Puis tout me revient. L'enlèvement, la naissance de ma fille, mon coma.

Je rouvre les yeux, et me redresse sur un coude. _(N/Caro : ça fait beaucoup à digérer)_

Edward est perplexe, ses doigts sont immobiles contre ma nuque. Alors qu'il s'apprête à parler, je pose un doigt sur sa bouche.

_ Tout a eu lieu, n 'est-ce pas ?

Il fronce les sourcils, et s'appuie contre le mur. Je lis son inquiétude dans son regard.

_ J'ai cru...J'ai espéré...

Je commence à pleurer, Edward me laisse continuer, essuyant mes joues tendrement.

_ On recommence vraiment tout au début. Finis-je, détruite.

_ Non, mon amour. On reprend où on en était.

_ Mais tout s'est passé ! Et on ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

_ C'est fini Bella. Il n'y a plus que nous. Notre famille à nous.

_ Tu m'as tellement manquée. J'ai cru que tout était comme avant cela. Que tout n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination.

_ Je suis désolé, Bella, de ne pas pouvoir te dire ça. J'aimerais te rassurer, mais c'est impossible. Il suffit d'apprendre à vivre avec ça.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, les yeux baissés. Puis je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

_ Je t'aime Edward. _(N/Caro : moi aussi Edward ! *Je sors*)_

Je me jette pratiquement sur ses lèvres, il répond à mon baiser avec toutes ses forces. Nous nous raccrochons l'un à l'autre pour puiser le réconfort dont nous avons besoin.

_ Je t'aime aussi Bella. Souffle-t-il contre mes mâchoires pour me laisser reprendre ma respiration.

Ses lèvres caressent ma peau, ses mains frôlent mon dos et mon ventre sous ma nuisette. Je penche la tête en arrière, ma respiration encore plus hachée que quelques minutes plus tôt. Et puis, je sens la langue d'Edward jouer avec mon lobe d'oreille. Je gémis et mes seins pointent outrageusement vers lui, demandant bien plus d'attention.

Alors que mes doigts s'accrochent à ses cheveux, Edward me fait m'assoir à califourchon sur lui. Sa langue prend la mienne dans un baiser passionné, ses paumes flattent mes seins, je frotte mes hanches sur les siennes savourant la friction et les sensations qui se déroulent dans mon corps. Je crochète mes chevilles dans son dos, et laisse une main descendre sur son torse nu. Mes doigts errent bientôt à la bordure de son boxer, Edward prend un de mes seins en bouche à travers ma nuisette. Je me mords la langue pour ne pas crier de plaisir et passe la main dans son boxer.

Son sexe ne demande que mon attention. Ce que je m'empresse de lui accorder. Je l'empoigne fermement, reculant doucement mes hanches pour être plus à l'aise. Edward m'ôte ma nuisette, et continue sa douce torture, alternant avec ses dents sur mes mamelons durcis pour lui.

_ Tu es si belle. J'ai cru devenir fou tout ce temps.

Je souris et commence des va et vient sur son pénis, il grogne de plaisir, et reprend ma bouche pour un baiser passionné. Ma main monte et descend, et les hanches d'Edward suivent le rythme. Quand je serre la base de son sexe, tout en flattant ses bourses de l'autre main, Edward semble avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Alors j'embrasse ses lèvres, et vais me placer face à son membre. Il ferme les yeux, rejette la tête en arrière, je sais qu'il en a envie.

J'enfourne avec soin sa queue, et ma langue entame immédiatement sa caresse. Les doigts d'Edward se referment dans mes cheveux, et j'admire le liquide doré de ses yeux. Il est proche de la délivrance, et la lutte s'installe en lui. Je pose les mains sur ses hanches, et creuse mes joues.

_ Bella ! Gronde-t-il en attrapant le bord du lit.

Je reste concentrée sur ma nouvelle tâche. Celle d'avaler son jus, et de le nettoyer avec ma langue. Je gémis de plaisir en le goûtant. _(N/Caro : Pioufffffff ! Fait chaud ! C'est que le début en plus)_

C'est injuste d'avoir autant de qualités réunies en une seule personne. Mais c'est Edward Cullen cette personne, et c'est Mon Edward, alors ça me convient tout autant. _(N/Caro : ouais...Edward...*Bave*)_

Edward siffle, et rouvre les yeux. Il me voit alors remonter, ma langue dessinant sur sa peau, jusqu'à sa bouche.

_ C'était …

_ Je sais. Affirmé-je, sentant tout de même mes joues rougir.

Il caresse mon visage du dos de la main, et sourit. Ses pupilles me vénèrent, et l'intensité du regard lance un violent frisson d'anticipation dans mon dos.

_ Allonge-toi sur le dos, Bella. Demande-t-il de sa voix d'un autre temps et je me retiens de gémir à l'imprécation dans ce ton.

Mais mon intimité a reçu la décharge de désir, et je me sens liquéfiée.

Edward s'installe entre mes jambes et écarte mes cuisses délicatement. Il plonge son regard dans le mien, et ses doigts caressent mes seins, mon ventre, jusqu'à la bordure du string qui me recouvre encore. Mes hanches bougent toutes seules vers lui, il sourit et se penche sur moi. Il dépose des traînées de baisers sur mon aine, et tout l'air qu'il y avait dans mon corps s'échappe. Mes mains s'accrochent dans ses cheveux. Sa lenteur est une véritable torture, et je sanglote presque quand il m'ôte enfin mon dernier vêtement.

Je l'entends inspirer mon odeur, ce qui me fait encore plus mouiller que je ne l'aurais cru possible.

_ Edward. Supplié-je et sa langue vient taquiner mes petites lèvres.

Son pouce tourne tout de suite sur mon bouton de nerfs, et j'ai l'impression de devenir folle. Mon corps se soulève, Edward entre un doigt en moi.

_ Hum !

Il prend mon clitoris entre ses lèvres, et le suce lentement. Tout mon être n'est plus concentré qu'à cet endroit bien précis. La boule de plaisir augmente avec le nombre de doigts d'Edward en moi.

_ Oui ! M'écrié-je.

Mon corps se redresse, mon souffle se coupe, et Edward pose sa bouche sur la mienne. Il s'écarte et lèche ses doigts. Je l'arrête et nettoie sa main avec application.

Nous échangeons un sourire coquin, et Edward se penche sur moi. Je m'allonge, mes mains caressent son dos, et ses fesses.

Je remonte mes genoux le long de ses côtés, et il entre en moi en douceur. Nous gémissons de concert à la sensation. Je m'arque-boute, et le sens encore plus profondément en moi. Mais bientôt, l'immobilité n'est plus ce qui nous guide, et le rythme s'accélère sans même que j'y pense.

Ses coups de reins s'harmonisent aux mouvements de mes hanches.

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ses épaules, ses doigts titillent mes seins, ses lèvres sucent les miennes.

Et la boule dans mon corps se propage rapidement, violemment. Nous atteignons l'unité parfaite.

Edward entre et sort de mon antre avec puissance et douceur en même temps. Je m'ouvre à la perfection et on se complète comme jamais.

_ Edward ! Je...Encore !

Je prends sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, son pouce vient appuyer sur mon bouton de nerfs.

Je me resserre autour de son sexe, ses pénétrations sont plus profondes.

Le lit bouge en dessous de moi, Edward accélère encore, et quand sa bouche se referme sur mon sein, je jouis avec force. Bientôt suivie par Edward qui recouvre ma bouche de sa main.

Je pose la mienne dessus, et me laisse guider vers la réalité au rythme de mon cœur qui ralentit, de ma respiration qui revient à la normale et Edward qui a son front contre le mien.

Nos regards se croisent, celui de mon amant est un lac doré foncé dans lequel je me noie avec plaisir. Edward roule à côté de moi pour m'éviter son poids et je le laisse m'entraîner contre lui, nos jambes emmêlées. Mon souffle balaie son visage, Edward a une main dans mes cheveux. Nous ne disons rien pendant un moment, j'admire son profil dans l'éclairage nocturne.

_ Tu devrais essayer de dormir encore un peu. Il n'est que trois heures. Me conseille-t-il en embrassant mon front.

_ Merci Edward.

_ De quoi ?

_ Pour ce que tu fais pour moi.

Il a son sourire en coin, et une lueur sexy apparaît dans ses prunelles. Il a compris pour quoi je le remerciais cette nuit.

_ Avec plaisir, mon amour. Si ça peut t'aider.

Je pouffe dans son cou à la formulation.

_ Oh oui ! Ça ne peut que m'aider. _(N/Caro : bah tu m'étonnes ! °_° )_

Je le sens rire aussi, et je me cale contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse.

_ Bonne nuit ma Bella. Entendé-je au moment où les bras de Morphée se referment sur moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_ Tu crois que la soirée va se finir tard ? Me demande Renéesmée pendant que nous faisons la vaisselle de notre déjeuner.

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais j'espère pas. Je suis quand même fatiguée. Avoué-je en essuyant le comptoir.

_ Je pense que je resterai avec Ian ce soir. Il doit partir demain pour retrouver des amis à New York et...

Je me tourne vers ma fille. Ses cheveux châtains brillent avec les quelques rayons du soleil qui tombent dessus. Elle est aussi gênée que moi par cette conversation. Nous ne savons pas comment gérer.

_ D'accord. Mais n'oublie pas que tu retrouves Edward demain pour aller à Dartmouth.

_ Je n'ai pas oublié. Je rentrerai tôt demain matin, et on pourra y aller directement.

J'acquiesce et la sonnerie à la porte retentit. Ma fille et moi restons immobiles un instant.

_ C'est bien la première fois que je la vois sonner ici. Déclare Renéesmée en posant son torchon sur le plan de travail et en allant ouvrir. _(N/Caro : Y a un début à tout ! IA ! en progrès Alice !)_

Je la suis en souriant et en arrivant dans l'entrée, je suis assaillie par un lutin survolté et une top modèle excitée.

_ Bella ! bienvenue chez toi ! S'écrie Alice en m'attirant déjà dans le salon.

Commence une série de questions débitée tellement vite que je suis presque étonnée. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Alice dans cet état. Elle me tient les mains, et me parle de la déco, des grandes nouvelles à préparer et tout un tas d'autres choses qui me donnent mal au crâne.

_ Wow ! C'est quoi ces nouvelles ? L'interrompt Renéesmée, mais Alice l'ignore et j'entends Rosalie dire que sa sœur n'avait rien voulu dire.

_ Alice, si tu la laissais respirer, avant de l'assaillir comme ça ? Propose Rosalie en prenant Alice par les épaules.

À ce moment-là seulement, Alice semble réaliser que je suis soudain pâle.

_ Oh Bella ! Je t'ai sautée au cou, pardon ! Assieds-toi. S'excuse-t-elle.

_ Merci.

Je tente un sourire, mais elles voient bien que j'ai arrêté de respirer quelques secondes.

_ Tiens maman. Renéesmée me tend un verre d'eau que je bois comme si je n'avais pas bu depuis longtemps.

_ Tu es sûre que tu es capable de tenir une soirée ? S'inquiète Rosalie en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

_ Ca ira. J'ai juste perdu le fil quand Alice parlait de manucure. Souris-je. _(N/caro : Et moi donc...)_

Je vois pour l'une des rares fois, Alice baisser les yeux, honteuse.

_ On peut annuler, sinon ! Espère Renéesmée et je souris.

_ Hors de question ! Et puis, crois-moi, tu vas bien t'amuser à cette petite fête. Assure Alice. On va juste éviter les _mojitos_ ce soir. Continue-t-elle à mon intention.

_ Je crois que c'est plus sage oui.

_ Quand as-tu tes rendez-vous pour la rééducation ? Me demande Rosalie pendant qu'Alice envahit ma salle de bain avec ses produits de beauté.

_ Pas avant la semaine prochaine. Je les ai reculés au maximum.

_ Ça se comprend. En tout cas, on est rassuré de te voir debout et en pleine forme. Assure-t-elle.

_ Moi aussi !

_ Maman ! S'écrie ma fille dans la salle de bain, et je ris en la rejoignant.

_ Oui ? Fais-je, innocente.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me montre la robe que ses tantes lui ont prise pour ce soir.

_ C'est très joli, ma chérie.

_ Joli ? Maman ! Est-ce que tu me vois dans ça ?

Elle pose la robe contre elle. Certes c'est ajusté au corps je n'en doute pas, et ne dépasse pas le milieu des cuisses, mais c'est très féminin avec l'effet bustier et jupe évasée. Je connais ma fille, et je sais que si je lui dis ça, elle va partir en courant. _(N/Caro : ça m'rapelle quelqu'un *sifflot*)_

Je m'approche et prends la robe dans mes mains. Je froisse le tissu grisé entre mes doigts, et hoche la tête.

_ Ce n'est pas un drame si tu es absolument magnifique ce soir.

_ Maman !

_ Ness, ça te va à merveille, crois-moi ! Affirme Rose.

_ Mais je n'aime pas les robes...

_ Tss ! Tu mettras ça, on en reparle ce soir. Alice fait un signe désinvolte de la main pour balayer toutes les complaintes de ma fille. Maintenant, assis. Ordonne-t-elle en regardant sa nièce dans les yeux.

Renéesmée ouvre la bouche, puis soupire et obéit en bougonnant contre cette tyrannie. Je secoue la tête, et Rose m'entraîne à nouveau dans mon salon.

_ Installe-toi. La séance manucure commence.

_ Vous êtes bien organisées. _(N/Caro : comme d'hab ! mdr)_

Rose hausse les épaules, et nous nous asseyons, mes doigts entre les siens. Nous restons silencieuses un moment. Puis je l'interroge

_ Comment ça s'est passé dans la famille après …

Elle suspend son geste et me regarde dans les yeux. Je sens sa sympathie. Comme si ce que nous avions réussi à être avant mon enlèvement, des amies et belles-sœurs, revenait.

_ Ca a été dur. Edward était morose, Alice complètement abattue. C'était pas la fête. Ça n'a plus été la fête du tout d'ailleurs.

Elle se tut et sembla réfléchir. Puis elle secoua la tête.

_ C'était un peu comme avant que tu entres dans nos vies. On manquait de vie, justement. On attendait que ça se passe.

Ma gorge se noue à ses révélations. Je n'avais jamais pensé ça.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Pourquoi Bella ? C'est notre faute. Nous n'avons pas su voir le danger venir, ce qui nous est arrivé était mérité.

Son ton est catégorique. Je ne relève pas. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient pu réagir ainsi à ma disparition. Bien sûr, je me doutais qu'ils avaient souffert...Mais le temps aidant, ils auraient repris un certain rythme. _(N/Caro :bah voyons )_

_ C'est pour ça que cette fête est si importante pour nous. Tu verrais la maison ! On ne l'avait jamais aussi bien décorée qu'elle ne l'est maintenant. Dit-elle en prenant ma seconde main.

_ C'est beaucoup trop encore, j'en suis sûre.

_ Alors là, ne redis pas ça ! C'est tellement ce dont nous avons besoin pour reprendre notre vie que tu ne nous feras pas changer d'avis. Me prévient-elle, sa lime à ongles pointer sur moi.

_ D'accord. Je me sacrifie volontiers. Ris-je.

_ A voir l'état de tes ongles, si infimes soient ces défauts, tu t'es déjà sacrifiée cette nuit. Sous-entend-elle et je reprends ma main pour la placer devant mes yeux.

_ J'ai pourtant limé mes ongles ce matin !

_ On a la peau dure, Bella. Et une vue perçante. Se moque-t-elle.

_ Oh la honte ! ! _(N/Caro : ouais la honte ! ptdr)_

Je me cache le visage avec les mains et Rose me laisse me retrancher ainsi pendant une minute. Puis elle reprend de force mes ongles, et les vernit avec attention. Au bout d'un autre moment, je me rends compte que rien ne s'entend dans la salle de bain.

_ Alice survit à sa nièce ?

Rose relève les yeux, amusée.

_ Alice a vu pire, je te signale.

Elle me lance un regard entendu, et je roule des yeux. Je ne suis pas pire que ma fille ! _(N/Caro : euh...joker !)_

_ De toute façon, à les entendre, elles s'amusent bien. Même si Ness n'apprécie pas beaucoup le côté féminin qu'Alice lui demande de faire ressortir. Elle hausse les épaules et me rend mes mains. Et voilà ! Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la douche, et tu seras presque prête.

Je l'aide à rassembler son matériel, qui en soi n'est pas très éparpillé. Elle les range dans sa boite tout en m'expliquant le déroulement de la soirée.

_ Ian devrait nous rejoindre, mais Josh est déjà parti. Alice a même créé quelques compilations exprès pour ce soir.

_ Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Ris-je en allant dans la salle de bain.

Alors, je vois une chose que je n'aurais pas cru possible. Alice est entre les mains de Renéesmée, et chacune a l'air d'apprécier la situation.

_ Euh...Ca va Alice ?

Je m'avance dans la pièce. Elles sourient toutes les deux. Mon amie redresse la tête et me regarde.

_ Oui, pourquoi ? Ta fille s'occupe de mes ongles, et de mes cheveux.

_ Et depuis quand elle fait ça Ness ? Demande Rosalie, me coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

_ Bah écoute ! Elle m'a torturée, à moi de me venger. Répond ma fille avec aplomb et j'arque un sourcil.

_ Oui, Alice a l'air de souffrir le martyre, en effet. Souligne Rose en désignant sa « soeur ».

_ Je n'ai pas fini ! S'exclame Renéesmée avec un sourire que je qualifierais de sadique.

_ Et bien, il va falloir, ma chère nièce. Ta mère doit prendre une douche. Déclare Rose avec emphase.

_ C'est sûr qu'avec l'odeur qu'elle dégage, y a intérêt !

_ Carlie Renéesmée ! Nous écrions-nous en même temps.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime, maman. Insiste-t-elle en baisant ma joue avant de ranger son matériel dans la même boite que Rose a utilisé plus tôt.

_ Evitez les enfants, les filles ! Préconisé-je en sortant le temps que la place soit libre.

Un débat s'engage alors et je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite. Il m'a semblé voir un tissu bleu marine dépasser d'une boite de magasins ultra-cher.

_ Allez maman, ensuite c'est mon tour. L'enthousiasme de ma fille s'est soudain dégonflé, certainement à l'idée de porter la robe que les filles lui ont prévue.

Je serre son épaule, pour la soutenir. Nous sommes dans le même bateau cette fois-ci.

_ Dépêche-toi ! Il ne reste que deux heures avant le départ, et des tonnes de choses à faire ! Me presse ma meilleure amie en me poussant presque dans la salle de bain. _(N/Caro : dur dur Bella ! J'suis avec toi !)_

La porte se referme sur moi, et je prends deux minutes pour respirer. J'avais oublié dans quel état ce genre de préparatifs mettait mes deux amies.

En souriant, je commence à me déshabiller, et j'aperçois un shorty bleu foncé posé sur le meuble près de l'évier. Je fronce les sourcils et vais le soulever.

Où est passé le soutien-gorge qui va avec ?

_ Cherche pas, Bella ! Y en n'a pas ! Lance Alice à travers la porte et je ferme les yeux pour oublier ce détail. _(N/Caro : ptdr !)_

Ça ne pourrait pas être un cauchemar dont je vais me réveiller ?

À côté, les filles discutent et je me résous à aller sous l'eau. Rapidement je m'enroule dans une serviette et passe mon shorty. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire que je suis prête qu'Alice me prévient qu'elle entre.

D'abord, elle a la main sur les yeux, et je reste debout près de l'évier. J'attends la suite.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête, Bella ! Tu vas adorer et Edward aussi. Où est le mal ? Sourit-elle en me tendant un peignoir.

_ Où est le soutien-gorge ? Répondé-je.

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit et se contente de m'entraîner dans ma chambre. Ness prend le relais dans la douche, et Rosalie sort ses peignes.

_ Allonge-toi, on dirait que tu as bien besoin d'un massage.

_ Rose...

_ Ne discute pas. Je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres. Sourit-elle.

_ Je m'occupe de ta fille pendant ce temps-là, Bella. Assure Alice en déballant ce que je suppose être ma robe pour l'accrocher sur un cintre.

Rose désigne mon lit. Elle m'aide à retirer les coussins en trop, et je m'installe sur le ventre, en shorty. Je sens une bonne odeur d'huiles de massage et ferme les yeux. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Les mains de Rosalie sont douces et expertes. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de la tension dans mon corps. Mais avec ma récente sortie d'hôpital et tout ce que cela implique, je pense que c'est normal.

_ Détends-toi, Bella. Me conseille Rose en passant déjà sur mes jambes.

J'obéis et bien vite, j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et Alice qui annonce qu'elle s'occupe de Renéesmée. Rose me fait me redresser et me passe un coussin pour cacher ma poitrine alors qu'elle va appliquer un peu d'huile sur mes bras et mes épaules.

_ C'est nouveau cette huile. Fais-je remarquer.

_ C'est comme la mode, ça.

_ Un truc que je ne comprends pas.

_ Mais dont tu apprécies les bienfaits. Sourit-elle.

_ Exact. J'ai la peau douce en plus, alors franchement pourquoi me plaindre ?

_ Nous avons eu le même raisonnement avec Alice. Affirme-t-elle en refermant la bouteille. Allez, voyons comment te va cette robe.

Elle se lève du lit et attrape le cintre pour me présenter le vêtement. J'écarquille les yeux devant la simplicité de la tenue.

_ C'est Alice qui l'a choisie ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Euh...Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre. Avoué-je.

Rose éclate de rire et je crois entendre râler dans la salle de bain.

_ Bella, tu sors juste de l'hôpital, ça serait pas cool de t'imposer la robe de soirée hyper décolletée et très courte qu'on avait vu au début.

Je me sens blanchir, et attrape la robe avec empressement. Rosalie ricane et je m'enferme dans mon dressing. J'enfile donc la robe bleu nuit à fines brettelles croisées dans le dos, et admire son tombé juste au-dessus de mes genoux. Elle est souple et légère, et la ceinture assortie souligne mes formes. Je ressors et Alice m'attend avec une paire d'escarpins. Je grimace, mais je les mets. Je prends quelques centimètres d'un coup, puis suis Rose qui doit me coiffer et me maquiller.

_ Je vais me changer. Signale Alice en faisant demi-tour. Bella, s'il-te-plait, convaincs ta fille de se montrer. Ajoute-t-elle.

Je lance un regard amusé à Rosalie et nous sortons rejoindre Renéesmée dans sa chambre.

_ Ma chérie, ouvre !

_ Non ! Maman, c'est...C'est...

_ Absolument magnifique, Ness, j'en suis sûre. Répond Rosalie. Tu verrais ta mère ! Tu ne peux être que plus belle !

_ Rose...La réprimandé-je. Ma fille avait bien plus de son père que de moi. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas être moins belle que moi.

Rosalie me fait les gros yeux, je comprends que c'est exprès. Renéesmée bouge dans sa chambre, et sa porte s'ouvre enfin. Elle me jette un œil, à travers l'entrebâillement.

_ Tu es très belle, maman.

Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur d'admiration et de joie.

Je pousse sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et elle recule. Ses doigts se mêlent, preuve de sa gêne.

_ Renéesmée...

Je ne trouve pas mes mots. Malgré ses cheveux attachés n'importe comment, et les mèches folles sur son front, je suis éblouie par cette jeune femme devant moi. Je souris et prends une mèche de ses cheveux pour la passer derrière son oreille.

_ C'est affreux, n'est-ce pas ? Je le savais. Dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle s'éloigne d'un pas, et commence déjà à défaire la fermeture éclaire dans son dos.

_ Non, ma chérie, au contraire.

Je l'empêche de continuer sa tâche. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle se voit telle qu'elle est. Ma fille est un vrai garçon manqué quand elle s'y met.

_ Je ne suis pas habituée à te voir en robe, et encore moins de te voir aussi féminine. Mais crois-moi, c'est juste parfait.

Elle hésite et Rose intervient enfin.

_ Tu devrais vraiment te mettre en robe plus souvent, Ness. Tu es très belle.

Ma fille se tourne, les interrogations trônent dans ses prunelles marrons. Elle nous fixe toutes les deux avec attention, cherchant sûrement une faille en nous. Elle finit par soupirer

_ D'accord ! Mais ne vous y habituez pas trop quand même. Affirme-t-elle en nous entraînant d'autorité dans le salon.

_ Évidemment. Rit Rosalie en allant dans la salle de bain, au moment où Alice en sort. _(N/Caro : bah ouais évidemment)_

OoOoOoOoO

Rosalie ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle disait que jamais la maison Cullen n'avait été aussi décorée. Je reste bouche bée dans l'entrée, les yeux écarquillés devant tant de décorations, et raffinement simple.

_ Bienvenue chez nous, Isabella. Sourit Carlisle en m'indiquant d'avancer dans le salon en face de moi.

Je reviens à la réalité, mon cœur fait des bonds désordonnés dans ma poitrine. Ça fait si longtemps...

Carlisle embrasse mon front, et Esmée me prend dans ses bras. Je réponds à son étreinte, le cœur serré. Son soutien m'avait manquée.

_ C'est très beau. Souffle Renéesmée derrière moi.

_ Renéesmée ! Tu es ravissante ! S'exclame Esmée en la prenant dans ses bras à son tour.

_ Oh ! C'est...Les filles ont insisté. Se justifie-t-elle et nous rions.

_ Vous êtes toutes très belles. Assure Carlisle en prenant le bras d'Esmée pour nous guider dans la pièce.

Alice et Rosalie entament une discussion avec ma fille et Ian; Emmett et Jasper arrivent avec des plateaux repas, et je sens le bras d'Edward se placer dans le bas de mes reins, ce qui crée de fabuleux frissons dans mon corps. Je lève les yeux vers lui, et m'approche plus encore de son corps.

_ Carlisle a raison, tu es très belle. Murmure-t-il contre mon oreille. _(N/Caro : Gloupsssss)_

_ Merci. Souris-je en prenant sa main libre dans la mienne.

Tout le monde s'installe dans les canapés tout en continuant à discuter. Edward et moi nous asseyons à notre tour, nos doigts s'entremêlant sur ma jambe.

_ Alors, Bella, des projets immédiats ? Demande Emmett par-dessus les autres.

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi, et Edward gronde. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qui le fait réagir comme ça.

_ Reprendre ma vie.

_ Ah ! Dit Emmett, comme s'il était déçu.

À ma droite, je vois Alice qui se retient de dire quoi que ce soit. Dans son regard, je lis son impatience. Je souris et serre les doigts d'Edward entre les miens. Il plonge ses yeux dans mon regard. Son amour et sa dévotion reflètent les mêmes sentiments que j'éprouve, et je me laisse happer par la vague de souvenirs.

FLASHBACK

La sonnerie retentit à la porte, et Alice s'écria qu'il trichait. Elle se leva avec les poings sur les hanches, mais nous riions. Edward franchit le seuil de la maison, et se défendit d'une quelconque trahison dont sa sœur l'accusait.

_ Tu étais censé attendre que nous venions ! Se plaignit-elle et Rosalie secoua la tête.

_ Et bien, c'est nous qui partons, Alice.

_ Elle est toujours aussi excentrique ? Demanda Renéesmée et je grimaçais avant de répondre que c'était son caractère habituel.

_ Tricheur. Lança finalement Alice et je la soupçonnais d'avoir eu une vision.

Elle sortit et Renéesmée et Rosalie la suivirent en pouffant de rire.

_ Elles sont toujours aussi discrètes quand il s'agit de nous laisser seuls. Suggérai-je en me levant.

_ Il semblerait. Confirma Edward en me rejoignant en deux pas. Je pris le temps d'admirer le triangle de peau libéré par les boutons de chemise non fermés. Mais, Alice a peut-être raison. J'ai triché.

_ Edward ! Fis-je semblant de m'offusquer.

Il me lança son sourire en coin, et pris mes mains dans les siennes. Son regard doré plongea dans le mien, et j'y décelai une lueur d'hésitation. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'apprêtai à l'interroger quand il se mit à genoux devant moi. _(N/Caro : IA ! Youpi !)_

Mon cœur cessa de battre dans ma poitrine, et mes jambes ne semblèrent plus tentées de me porter.

_ Edward...Murmurai-je, la voix emplie d'émotions.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Nous avions déjà réglé la question... Par deux fois.

_ Isabella Mary Swan. Commença-t-il, une main dans son dos. Nous avons surmonté nombres d'obstacles toi et moi; beaucoup par ma faute...J'allais l'arrêter mais il me fit signe de me taire. Aujourd'hui encore, certains se dressent sur notre route. Mais cette fois, je ne veux pas qu'ils aient à faire à toi et moi, mais à nous.

Je retins les larmes à mes paupières, sa formulation était si significative.

Je le vis chercher quelque chose, puis une petite boîte noire apparut dans sa main.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Soufflai-je, en ne m'y attendant pas.

_ Bella, veux-tu m'épouser ?

_ Oui ! Mille fois oui, Edward. _'N/Caro : bon bah ça c'est fait ! lol)_

Je m'agenouillai devant lui, et l'embrassai avec ferveur. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille et je me collai contre son torse.

_ J'ai retrouvé la bague dans tes affaires à la clinique. Annonça-t-il en ouvrant la boîte que je connaissais par cœur.

Une larme roula sur mes joues.

_ Ils ôtent tous les bijoux pour l'hospitalisation. Soufflai-je.

Edward prit ma main et je soudai nos regards. Il glissa la bague à mon annulaire et y déposa un baiser. Depuis longtemps, enfin, je me retrouvais entière. _(N/Caro : C'est trop beau !)_

FIN FLASHBACK

_ Bella et moi allons nous marier. Dit Edward en me sortant de mes souvenirs.

Nous sommes toujours les yeux dans les yeux.

_ Hourra ! ! S'écrie Alice en venant nous enlacer. Depuis le temps ! Bon sang, ça va juste être fantastique !

_ Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose à fêter. Sourit Esmée en joignant les mains. Félicitations mes enfants.

Elle nous enlace à son tour.

_ Cachotier ! Se moque Emmett en tapant dans l'épaule d'Edward.

_ Mais oui ! Tu nous cachais ta main depuis tout à l'heure ! S'exclame Renéesmée en prenant ma main gauche d'autorité.

_ Nous voulions l'annoncer à tout le monde en même temps. Répondé-je.

_ Sauf à Alice.

_ Elle a triché. Disons-nous en même temps, Edward et moi.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Se défend ma meilleure amie, dans les bras de Jasper.

Celui-ci me fait un signe approbateur de la tête. Je le remercie d'un sourire.

_ Félicitations, Bella. Tu le mérites. Assure Ian en embrassant ma joue.

_ Merci Ian.

_ Prends soin d'elle. Dit-il en se tournant vers Edward. _(N/Caro : c'est le monde à l'envers ! xD)_

_ J'y compte bien. Promet celui-ci en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Bon, Jazz, les banderoles ! Exige soudain Alice et je suis emportée par le tourbillon Alice qui me place juste sous l'arche par laquelle je suis passée pour entrer au salon.

Une banderole de jeunes mariés me surplombe.

_ Alice ! Râle Edward, mais il me rejoint sous ses injonctions.

_ Faites donc vos amoureux ! Réclame Rosalie ce qui vaut le rire d'Emmett.

Mais Rose l'ignore et prend ses photos.

_ Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Se résigne Edward en me prenant contre lui.

Mon corps se moule au sien, ses bras se rejoignent dans mes reins et j'enroule mes doigts autour de sa nuque. Nous nous sourions et oublions un instant nos spectateurs.

_ Rem ! À part ça, on fait quoi ? Renéesmée semble peu à l'aise et je cache mon visage un instant contre le torse de mon fiancé. _(N/Caro : qui est aussi son père ! DD)_

Cette pensée fait bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine et une décharge de joie s'étend en moi. Je réalise quand même qu'il y a de l'évolution. À une époque, penser à un quelconque fiancé me répugnait...A présent, c'était signe d'un bonheur sans nom.

_ Edward me doit une revanche. Lance Emmett avec enthousiasme.

Je redresse la tête pour regarder Edward.

_ Quelle revanche ?

_ Je lui ai mis sa raclée l'autre jour à la Wii.

_ Donc, c'est quand tu veux Eddy ! Je vais te montrer qui c'est qui conduit le mieux !

_ Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose.

_ Mais c'est le seul jeu où Emmett gagne un tant soit peu devant Edward. Rit Jasper.

_ J'en suis ! Renéesmée s'avance entre son oncle et son père, et ils acquiescent.

_ C'est une question de dignité, Bella. Dit Edward en m'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

_ Sois fort. _(N/Caro : mdr)_

Il me lance son sourire en coin, et s'éloigne devant le grand écran qui leur sert de télévision.

_ Pas de tricherie ! Exige Emmett en distribuant les manettes.

_ Je ne triche jamais. Disent Edward et ma fille en même temps. _(N/Caro : le père, la fille ensemble j'adore l'image.)_

Ils échangent un regard entendu, et se mettent en position. Je me laisse une minute pour apprécier le spectacle puis rejoins Alice, Esmée, et Rosalie auprès de Carlisle, Ian et Jasper.

_ Les gars, si vous pouviez arrêter de parler boulot ! Supplie Rosalie en frappant l'épaule de Jazz.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Profitons plutôt de cette soirée. Confirme Carlisle avant de se tourner vers moi. Comment vas-tu Bella ?

_ Ça aussi ça pourrait être tabou. Souris-je. Je vais très bien, Carlisle. J'avais vraiment besoin de reprendre le cours de ma vie.

_ Et votre mariage est le meilleur moyen. S'enthousiasme Esmée.

_ Oui. Nous reprenons là où on s'était arrêté.

_ Ca va en faire des choses à préparer. Commence Rosalie.

_ M'en parle pas ! S'exclame Alice et je fronce les sourcils.

_ Ton mariage, l'emménagement, Ness à l'université...Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête !

_ Alice, pour le mariage, ça tient comme la dernière fois ! J'ai un droit de regard sur tout ! La préviens-je.

_ Oui, Oui, Bella ! Sourit-elle, et j'ai soudain peur qu'elle dise cela pour me rassurer. _(N/Caro : On s'demande pourquoi Bella pense ça ! ^^)_

_ Espèce de ! S'écrie Emmett et nous nous tournons vers lui.

_ Ah ! Attention à mes chastes oreilles, tonton ! S'amuse Renéesmée. _(N/Caro : Euh Chaste mon c**)_

_ Ness triche. Dit Edward, sûrement pour répondre à la question que nous nous posons.

_ C'est même pas vrai ! Hey ! Depuis quand tu me ralentis !

Ce qui ressemble à un combat s'engage devant l'écran, tous les trois sont courbés, pleins de concentration.

_ Attends un peu, Em ! Lance Ian en se levant.

Il prend une manette de jeu et s'immisce dans la partie.

_ Oula ! Ça va finir en combat de clans tout ça. _(N/Caro : Ouais coOol)_

_ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Rose. Rit Jasper en s'incrustant à son tour dans la partie.

Je secoue la tête, l'ambiance est la même que celle dont je me souvenais. Je suis assise avec Alice et Esmée à discuter, pendant que les autres jouent, se taquinent. Mais surtout, j'ai ma fille avec moi, et j'ai enfin l'impression de la voir telle qu'elle est au fond d'elle. Sans lutte entre humain et vampire. Une simple jeune fille qui s'amuse, entourée d'amis sur lesquels elle peut compter.

Edward avait raison ce matin, nous reprenons notre vie, en y incluant ce qui s'est passé depuis presque neuf ans. Un nouveau départ. Une nouvelle famille. Notre famille.

Je me laisse divertir par les cris qui s'élèvent, et bientôt, chacun à un favori. Alice sautille autour de Jasper, alors que Renéesmée s'acharne pour renverser son oncle du podium.

_ Nous avions tellement besoin de ton retour, Bella. Assure Esmée en prenant ma main.

_ Et moi de vous. Je vous ai cherchés. Je n'ai pas été résolue, j'attendais juste que Renéesmée soit plus grande, je suppose.

_ As-tu des nouvelles de ta famille ?

_ Hier soir j'ai appelé Charlie. Répondé-je, des sanglots dans la voix. J'ai hâte et en même temps j'ai peur. Avoué-je.

_ C'est normal. Mais il a du être vraiment soulagé.

_ Il a paru, en tout cas. Je le rappellerai plus tard. Peut-être que j'irai aussi.

_ Ca ne peut faire que du bien. Assure-t-elle en serrant sa main autour de la mienne.

_ Bella ! Viens donc nous montrer ce que tu sais faire ! Propose Rosalie en me tendant une manette.

_ A condition qu'il s'agisse d'une partie de Bowling.

_ Vendu ! Je vais me la faire ! Emmett se frotte les mains.

_ Achève-le. Demande Edward en se plaçant à mes côtés.

_ Avec plaisir ! _(N/Caro : J'adooooorrreeee)_

OoOoOoOoOoO

**EDWARD POV**

_ S'ils continuent à me faire courir dans ces couloirs, je crois que je vais hurler. Grogne Renéesmée en me rejoignant.

_ Que manque-t-il cette fois ? Souris-je, même si, moi aussi, je commence à être fatigué par ces démarches.

Il va bientôt être l'heure de déjeuner en ce mercredi matin, et cela fait près d'une heure trente que nous allons de bureaux en bureaux pour compléter son dossier. En plus des moments d'attente parmi les autres élèves.

_ Le paiement !

_ Courage.

_ Tu peux parler, t'as l'air aussi exténué que moi quand même.

Je ne relève pas. Mais elle a raison. À une époque, s'inscrire à l'université était plus simple. Une seule personne nous recevait, et nous donnait les papiers nécessaires pour prendre nos chambres en campus et nos cours à la rentrée.

Malgré tout, j'apprécie cette journée. Certes, je suis ici en tant que père de ma fille, mais pour les gens autour, j'accompagne une amie. Voire je viens moi-même m'inscrire. Je passe inaperçu, et partage un moment avec ma fille.

Nous sommes partis dès son retour, comme elle l'a promis hier soir après la soirée à la maison. Au début, le silence était tendu. Nous n'avions pas été si seuls que ça depuis que nous nous sommes trouvés, trois mois plus tôt. Et puis Renéesmée n'avait pas pu retenir ses questions. L'ambiance à l'université, mais aussi l'organisation, sachant qu'elle ne vieillirait pas mais continuerait sûrement ses études. J'avais répondu avec autant de sincérité que possible. Il n'est pas facile de passer d'un cycle à l'autre quand on ne vieillit pas. Tout au plus, elle pouvait espérer passer deux ans sans être inquiétée, ensuite, ça serait plus compliqué vis-à-vis des autres. Où alors, elle se faisait passer pour plus jeune, et pourrait rester plus longtemps.

_ Après avoir dû subir les changements à cause de l'âge, je vais devoir subir les problèmes de ne pas vieillir ! Avait-elle lancé en soupirant.

L'ironie était flagrante. Mais il fallait qu'elle apprenne à vivre avec ça.

_ On a tous à vivre avec quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Avait-elle demandé, et dans son esprit, je voyais qu'elle faisait allusion à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Bella, quand elle s'était réveillée en sursaut dans la nuit. Elle nous avait donc entendus.

_ Humains et vampires ont une croix à porter. Avait été ma réponse.

Le reste de la conversation avait porté sur la soirée de la veille. Renéesmée était courbaturée par les mouvements qu'elle avait faits pour lutter contre Emmett. Nous avions ri et partagé quelques secrets pour se jouer des autres.

_ Les premières années sur la droite ! Lance un troisième année qui est là pour faciliter les déplacements.

_ S'il-te-plait, Du Con...S'agace Renéesmée.

_ Renéesmée. La reprends-je. _(N/Caro : Vilaine fille !)_

_ Quoi ? Ils sont censés nous donner envie d'être là.

_ Il n'y a qu'à payer, et c'est fait.

_As-tu bien le chèque ?_

_Oui papa !_

Je souris _(N/Caro : et moi donc...)_ à cette appellation et ma fille lève les yeux au ciel.

_Vivement qu'on rentre._

_Tu veux vraiment rentrer ? Tu sais que tes tantes veulent s'attaquer dès maintenant à ta chambre sur le campus ?_

_Ça sera toujours mieux que ces couloirs !_

_Des couloirs où tu vas au moins passer l'intégralité de la prochaine année._

_Ou pas. _

Je fronce les sourcils devant son sourire.

_ Je plaisante. J'adore cet endroit, même si l'ambiance est un peu spéciale.

_ C'est l'habitude. Et puis, pendant les cours, c'est beaucoup mieux.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Je suis sûr.

Nous avançons, et attendons où le troisième année nous l'indique.

_Merci._

_De quoi ?_

_D'être là. Finalement, c'est pas trop la mort d'avoir son père sur le dos._

_Je t'en prie._

Nous faisons notre sourire en coin, et Renéesmée franchit enfin la dernière porte. Elle passe devant moi, et j'enregistre ses cheveux détachés dans son dos. Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais une fille avec Bella, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais maintenant que je l'ai, je remercie ceux qui l'ont permis. Même si j'aurais aimé partager d'autres moments comme celui-ci avec elle, je vais suivre sa vie avec autant d'assiduité que possible. Et je vais tout faire pour continuer à voir cette lueur au fond de ses yeux marrons dorés. Une lueur de curiosité mêlée à du plaisir.

_ Tu viens ? Me fait-elle signe en tenant la porte ouverte.

Je la suis avec un sourire et pour la première fois depuis ce matin, l'attente n'est pas longue.

Bientôt, nous ressortons des bâtiments, et atteignons la rue principale.

_ Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

_ Je ne voudrais pas te forcer...

_ Si je te propose, c'est que j'en ai envie, non ?

_ Alors je veux un hamburger ! Décide-t-elle en faisant le premier pas vers ma voiture.

_ Parfait !

J'engage la voiture dans la circulation, et rejoins rapidement le premier MacDonald's du coin.

_ Je peux prendre à emporter si tu préfères.

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle souffle et sort du véhicule. Nous avançons dans la queue, une conversation par regards et par nos pouvoirs s'engagent.

_Je parie que ce gars prendra le milkshake caramel-fraise. Lance-t-elle en me désignant un homme d'âge moyen dont le regard erre à travers la pièce._

___Tu triches, tu lis dans ses pensées._

_____A cette distance? Non impossible, je suis douée mais quand même !_

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et nous faisons un pas de plus vers la caisse.

Autour de nous,beaucoup sont en train de penser à leur future rentrée, même si elle n'est que dans un mois et demi en moyenne. D'autres organisent leurs vacances, un voyage sous le soleil californien ou une visite de l'Europe et du Canada. Une fois nos plateaux dans les bras, Renéesmée et moi prenons une table.

Un rayon de soleil filtre à un pas de notre table, ma fille se place pratiquement à côté. Elle voit mon regard insistant et gigote sur sa chaise en entamant son Hamburger.

_______Quoi ? Demande-t-elle, une pointe d'irritation dans la pensée._

_ Le soleil te manque ?

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Tu vois où tu es? Un pas de plus et ta peau brille.

_________Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler._

___________Renéesmée, ce n'est pas un problème, parfois, nous avons besoin de sentir le soleil sur notre peau, c'est humain._

_____________Ce que nous ne sommes pas._

_______________Tu l'es plus que moi._

Ma fille ferme ses pensées à cet instant et détourne les yeux. Le paquet de fruits que j'ai dans les mains est prêt d'exploser quand Renéesmée m'envoie une image de ce que je fais.

_________________Excuse-moi, c'est juste qu'en ce moment, c'est un peu dur._

___________________Comment ça ?M'inquiété-je._

Elle reste silencieuse un instant, puis soupire.

________________________ L'autre jour, contre Jane...C'était...Grisant._

__________________________ Tu l'as senti._

J'ai lu dans ses pensées qu'elle parlait du venin qui était venu dans sa bouche quand elle avait mordu Jane pour la tuer.

______________________________ Oui. Et ça ne m'était jamais arrivé._

________________________________ Certainement une évolution. Tout le monde grandit._

__________________________________ Nahuel ne m'a rien dit._

____________________________________ Ça n'est peut-être que toi._

Je tripote mon paquet de fruits tout en réfléchissant. Avec le temps chacun d'entre nous a des améliorations et développement de son pouvoir. Peut-être que c'est le cas de Renéesmée qui serait à présent capable de créer du venin. Un autre bon point pour se protéger.

_ Tu te sens différente ?

_ J'ai l'impression de me surveiller encore plus qu'avant. Mais ça ne doit être qu'un effet secondaire. J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle, on sait ce que ça a causé la dernière fois.

Elle prend sa boisson, pour s'occuper et ne pas avoir à continuer. Je prends sa main sur la table et soutiens son regard. Pour une fois, elle ne le baisse pas immédiatement. Le temps lui permet de mieux vivre ce qui s'est passé il y a un an.

_ Tu as conscience du risque, c'est important. Mais tu apprendras à vivre avec. Assuré-je.

_ Ian m'a dit la même chose.

Je me retiens de grogner à ce parallèle. Renéesmée sourit, malicieuse, elle sait l'effet que ça me fait encore de la savoir avec quelqu'un._________________________________________________ (N/Caro : Jaloux papa ?)_

_ Alors c'est que nous avons raison. Conclus-je.

_ Possible.

Elle me lance un sourire en coin parfait, et je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est sa manière d'avoir le dernier mot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Renéesmée m'a demandé de la déposer en centre-ville, au lieu de rentrer avec moi chez Bella. Elle a des courses à faire, a-t-elle dit.

Je me gare et entends les battements désordonnés du cœur de Bella. Mes sens me disent qu'elle est dans sa chambre. Sans y penser, j'y suis déjà.

_ Bella !

Elle est assise sur le rocking-chair qu'Alice a installé, le regard perdu au-delà de la fenêtre.

Je m'accroupis face à elle, et prends ses mains dans les miennes. J'enregistre qu'elle joue avec sa bague de fiançailles. Et si mon cœur à moi pouvait battre, il battrait de joie aujourd'hui.

_ A quoi tu penses, Bella ?

Ma voix est plus calme et je passe un doigt sur sa joue. Ses yeux marrons se posent sur moi, et elle sourit. Sa main se place dans ma nuque.

_ Je...Ce n'est rien.

J'entends les sanglots dans sa voix et je me maudis de l'avoir laissée seule. Déjà que lundi soir ça a été le cas !

_ Tu ne sais toujours pas mentir, Bella.

Je tente un sourire en coin, et elle ferme les yeux avec un sourire.

_ Tu as raison. C'est juste que ça fait mal.

_ Où ça ?

Déjà j'écoute avec plus d'attention son cœur et sa respiration, mais aussi je palpe ses bras.

_ Pas un mal physique Edward. Un mal moral. Jacob a appelé.

Je retiens inutilement de l'air dans mes poumons, mes doigts se crispent autour de ses poignets.

Qu'a-t-il pu dire encore malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je manœuvre pour être assis à sa place, Bella sur mes genoux. Mine de rien, c'est un moyen de me rassurer. Bella est avec moi, et non avec lui. Je n'ai pas oublié la place qu'il a eu et a peut-être encore dans son cœur.

Bella enfouit son visage dans mon cou, et je l'écoute respirer un instant. Elle a besoin de se reprendre. Elle relève alors la tête et ses doigts s'entrecroisent aux miens.

_ Tu veux bien que j'en parle ?

_ Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je dirais non ?

_ Tu n'as jamais aimé que j'en parle.

_ Je ne veux que ton bonheur, Bella. Si ça peut t'aider, je t'écoute. Assuré-je. (N/Caro : quel homme parfait ! Merveilleux !)

Elle scrute mon visage, et je m'applique à ne pas montrer ma frustration devant la relation qu'il y a entre eux deux.

_ Charlie l'a prévenu que j'avais appelé, et Jacob a pensé qu'il fallait m'appeler.

_ Tu ne voulais pas ?

Infime espoir égoïste.

_ Ce n'est pas ça. C'est que je ne m'y attendais pas. Il s'en veut énormément, et il m'en veut d'être avec toi.

_ Toujours aussi immature. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire.

Bella s'écarte légèrement, et ne peut retenir la flamme vexée dans son regard. Je passe une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

_ Pardon. Et comment ça s'est passé ?

Elle hausse les épaules, et son regard se perd à nouveau dehors. Inconsciemment, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et je me retiens de justesse de l'embrasser férocement. Elle est terriblement sexy ainsi, et je m'en veux de penser à cela alors qu'elle est mal.

_ Je savais qu'il faudrait en passer par là à nouveau. Je veux dire, reprendre contact avec mon passé, mais en même temps, je n'ai pas envie de retomber dans les mêmes problématiques qu'à l'époque.

_ Tu n'y es pas obligée.

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer que Bella me jette un regard noir. Irrésistiblement, je pique un baiser sur ses lèvres, et soude mon regard au sien.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire maintenant. Tu sors juste de l'hôpital, et d'une longue convalescence. On peut comprendre que tu prennes ton temps.

L'air malicieuse, Bella passe ses bras autour de ma nuque, et se rapproche de moi.

_ Edward Cullen, ne chercheriez-vous pas à me garder pour vous seul le plus longtemps possible ? (N/Caro: Oui, oui c'est tout à fait ça ! lol)

Je lui lance mon sourire en coin, et tente en même temps d'être aussi innocent que possible.

_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, future madame Cullen.

Mes mains glissent le long de ses côtés, Bella frissonne, et son cœur accélère ses battements.

_ Menteur et profiteur. Chuchote-t-elle en frôlant mes lèvres des siennes.

Je ferme les yeux, sentant déjà mon sexe durcir dans mon caleçon.

_ Toujours pour la bonne cause. Dis-je, la voix de plus en plus enrouée de désir.

Bella pouffe de rire, et sa langue plonge dans mon cou. Je frissonne de la tête aux pieds, et laisse mes doigts courir sous son pull, sur sa peau douce. Je détache son soutien-gorge, et empaume ses seins avec plaisir. Bella s'écarte et lève les bras pour que je lui ôte son vêtement. Je me délecte de cette vision, Bella sur mes genoux, les yeux emplis d'un désir identique au mien. (N/Caro : Euh...c'est le combientième de round ?)(N/Spuffy: quelqu'un d'autre se plaint ? J'arrête tout si vous y tenez !)

Alors que nos mains s'attèlent à redessiner nos corps, que nos langues se trouvent pour une danse sensuelle, je sais que plus rien ne nous séparera. Que jamais plus je ne laisserai quoi que ce soit nous séparer. Bella m'avait tellement manqué ces huit dernières années, que j'en serais mort si j'avais pu. Mais savoir qu'elle vivait, quelque part, parce que je savais que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de fatal, je l'aurais senti, me rendait suffisamment fort pour continuer à errer sur cette Terre, jusqu'au moment où je pourrais enfin la tenir dans mes bras.

_ Edward...Soupire-t-elle, les doigts emmêlés à mes cheveux, ses seins tendus vers mes lèvres gourmandes.

Ses soupirs résonnent en moi, et je laisse une main glisser le long de son ventre, jusqu'à la barrière de son jean. J'embrasse ma Bella avec amour tout en défaisant son jean, immisçant déjà mes doigts dans son boxer.

Bella renforce sa prise sur mes épaules, et ses hanches viennent à la rencontre de mes doigts. Elle se cambre, et je la retiens par le bas des reins. Mes lèvres glissent sur sa peau, mes doigts entrent dans ses chairs tendres et humides pour moi.

Je grogne en la sentant se resserrer à mon simple contact.

_ Hum...

Je regarde ma Bella dans son plaisir, mes doigts allant et venant toujours en elle, les rougeurs sur ses joues et ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle ouvre les yeux, et plonge ses prunelles dans les miennes. Je recourbe mes doigts, appuie sur son bouton de nerfs, et Bella laisse le plaisir l'envahir. Ses hanches sont plus rapides sur mes doigts, son souffle est plus qu'erratique. Ses yeux roulent soudain dans ses orbites, et elle crie sa jouissance.

Je la laisse reprendre ses esprits doucement, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Je t'aime, Bella.

_ Moi aussi. Sourit-elle en prenant ma main et léchant son jus sur mes doigts.

Je sens mon corps se contracter face à cet érotisme, mon regard, il me semble, se rétrécit. Je grogne.

Je l'embrasse avec force et sens ses mains défaire ma boucle de ceinture. Bella descend de mes genoux et je gronde à la perte, mais pour mieux me laisser envahir par la vision de Bella s'installer nue sur son lit.

Un sourire coquin aux lèvres, je la rejoins, et la surplombe avec plaisir.

Bientôt, mon jean et mon caleçon sont à terre, et Bella m'attire vers elle. Ses doigts cajolent le bout de mon sexe, tentateurs. Je la laisse me guider à son entrée.

Les yeux plongés dans les siens, je m'enfonce lentement en elle, savourant les sensations dans mon corps. Sa chaleur et ma froideur. Sa souplesse pour m'accueillir tout entier.

_ Bella !

Nous nous embrassons, Bella écarte encore ses cuisses. Nous gémissons de concert, et je commence mes coups de reins en rythme avec son cœur. J'entre toujours plus profondément, sentant ses parois se resserrer autour de moi.

_ Oui ! Encore Edward...Plus vite !

Ma tête trouve sa place dans le creux de son épaule, et j'accède à sa requête. Le plaisir de la retrouver après une journée d'absence attise l'urgence de notre union. Je m'applique à retenir mon propre orgasme, pour laisser Bella trouver la jouissance.

Sa main descend à notre point d'union, et elle appuie sur son bouton de nerfs. Je prends sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes, nous gémissons ensemble. Ses parois palpitent autour de mon sexe, mes intrusions sont plus puissantes. J'enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches.

_ Edward ! ! ! Crie-t-elle en se resserrant une dernière fois autour de moi.

_ Nom de …

Je me déverse en plusieurs jets dans son antre. Mon corps tremble au-dessus du sien.

Je retombe, inerte, sur Bella, avant de m'écarter et d'entrainer ma fiancée avec moi. Bella cale sa tête sur mon torse, son cœur et sa respiration reviennent doucement à la normale. Mes doigts jouent dans ses cheveux.

Et je sens Bella s'endormir entre mes bras.

Je reste ainsi un instant, puis tire un coin de couverture sur nos corps nus. La nuit est tombée et me laisse avec mon bonheur, et mon avenir entre mes bras.

_ Je t'aime, ma Bella. (N/Caro : C'est trop, trop beau ! Waouhhhhhhh ! )

Merci ma Anni, chapitre extra ! J'adore la partie de jeu vidéo et la sortie à l'université.

**Merci ma Caro ! Moi j'adore tes com' !**

**Gros bisous à tout le monde, et à très vite.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Pardonne-moi**

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et oui, je suis toujours en vie, même si je suis en retard pour poster ! Accusez donc mon cerveau au ralenti !

En tout cas, je vous poste celui-ci, en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire.

Dites-moi tout !

Je remercie tout le monde pour son soutien et ses supers review motivantes ! Et puis Caro30 pour sa patience et ses commentaires.

Savine, Caro, dédicace, les filles ! ! Si ça plait pas, je vous retiens ! Lol

Onja: merci pour ta review et ton soutien ;) ;) Moi aussi j'adore.

Emy: patience ma belle, je me mets de suite à ta surprise ^^

Bonne lecture.

**18-**

**BELLA POV**

A travers mes paupières closes, je vois les rayons du soleil de Jacksonville. Je les sens sur mon visage et mes bras dégagés.

La chaleur m'enveloppe, et les vagues sont les seules éléments que j'entends dans cette fin d'après-midi d'Août.

Depuis près de dix jours, je suis chez Renée. Ma fille, Edward et les autres Cullen sont là aussi. Mais seuls nous trois allons rester encore jusqu'au week-end, Alice ayant décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle rejoigne Esmée à Dartmouth pour aménager la chambre de Renéesmée sur le campus. _(N/Caro :pauvre Ness!)_

_ Ta limonade, ma chérie.

_ Merci maman.

Je me redresse et attrape le verre glacé que me tend Renée. Elle s'assoit à mes côtés et tourne son visage vers les embruns maritimes.

_ La maison va être bien calme quand vous serez tous partis.

Renée pose son regard sur moi, et sourit.

_ Tu me manques tellement, Bella. Es-tu sûr de ne toujours pas vouloir t'installer dans le Sud ?

_ Je me suis habituée, tu sais. Et puis...

Elle sourit et je la vois jeter un œil à l'intérieur de la maison.

_ Et puis, il vit surtout dans le Nord. Complète-t-elle pour moi. (_N/Caro : bah tu m'étonnes!)_

_ Entre autres, oui.

Sa main serre gentiment mon bras.

_ Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Je suis tellement contente que vous vous mariez enfin !

_ Ce n'est pas encore fait, tu sais ! Pour le moment, je veux reprendre une vie normale. Et ça consiste à aller en cours, et être heureuse.

_ Je te comprends.

_ Mais tu as raison, je crois qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre Edward et moi. _(N/Caro : ALLELUIA !)_

Nous nous rapprochons, complices.

_ Après ce que nous avons dû vivre, voilà que nous pouvons enfin être réunis. Continué-je.

_ C'est tellement beau ! S'émeut-elle et je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

_ Quand vous aurez fini de vous extasier pour un rien, venez donc participer au scandale. Propose Renéesmée en désignant du doigt derrière elle.

Je me redresse, et pose la main au-dessus de mes yeux. C'est Renée qui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

_ Quel scandale ?

_ Simplement celui de ma tante et son armoire entière. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais connue une passion pour les vêtements ma chérie, mais j'aime autant ! Assure Renée en se levant pour rejoindre tout le monde dehors. _(N/Caro :Amen)_

Je la suis à l'ombre Nord de la maison, et croise le regard d'Emmett qui a l'air aussi désemparé que les autres devant la tonne de vêtements qu'Alice exige de ranger dans la Mercredes de Rosalie.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demande ma mère.

_ Il y a qu'Alice s'est encore laissée aller dans les magasins, et qu'il n'y a plus de place ! Rit Jasper.

_ Et c'est encore ma voiture qui trinque ! Râle Rosalie en croisant les bras.

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris ta voiture, Alice ?

_ Ma Porsche aurait été bien trop petite pour tout contenir, Renée !

_ Effectivement. Réalise ma mère en me lançant un regard inquiet.

Je souris pour la rassurer, sentant Edward à mes côtés.

_ Et si on t'en gardait une partie ? Propose Renéesmée en prenant déjà deux sacs des bras de sa tante.

_ Tu as raison, laisses-en-nous. Intervient Edward en avançant à son tour.

Alice nous regarde avec intérêt et s'apprête à parler quand Edward s'immobilise net.

_ Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! ?

_ Il faut bien que je prépare vos valises pour votre Lune de Miel ! Se défend-elle et je secoue la tête. _(N/Caro : ça craint)_

_ Y aura-t-il tout de même de la place pour quelques uns de tes sacs ? Demandé-je.

Elle me fixe, l'air concentré, puis acquiesce.

_ Alors c'est réglé ! S'écrie Emmett avec soulagement. En route !

Il prend le bras de Rose d'autorité et la pousse vers moi pour une rapide accolade.

_ Ne la laisse pas faire ce qu'elle veut. La supplié-je en désignant Alice.

_ Je ferai ce que je peux. Promet Rose avec un sourire complice.

_ Rentrez-bien. Les salue Renée.

_ Ne la laisse pas te convaincre de nous abandonner. Me prévient Alice avec un air sérieux.

_ Pas de risques.

_ A très vite.

Nous nous serrons dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis elle s'écarte.

_ Profitez bien ! Renchérit Emmett en me soulevant dans les airs.

_ Ouch ! Si tu ne me bloquais pas la respiration, ça serait plus facile !

Emmett relâche la pression de ses bras sur moi, et me repose au sol avec un baiser sur le front.

_ On se revoit vite, Eddy !

_ Oui, Em.

Edward vient entourer ma taille de ses bras, et nos doigts s'y croisent.

Comme un signal est lancé et les « frères et soeurs » d'Edward montent dans la voiture de Rosalie. Emmett est sur le siège passager, et nous lance des saluts avec le bras, pendant que Rosalie démarre sur les chapeaux de roue. Comme à son habitude.

_ Je ne sais pas s'ils vont me manquer. Souffle Renéesmée en se tournant vers nous.

_ Attends qu'Alice le sache. La menace Edward.

_ Comme si je la craignais ! Ose-t-elle le défier.

_ Elle pourrait se venger en te faisant mettre une nouvelle robe tous les jours. Imagine-t-il et là c'est moi qui réagis

_ Non mais ça va pas ? ! arrête donc tes bêtises !

_ Renéesmée en robe ? Qui a donc réussi cet exploit ? _(N/Caro : Bonne question ?)_

_ Mamie ! Traîtresse ! S'écrie Renéesmée en se bouchant les oreilles et allant reprendre sa place depuis notre arrivée sur les transats de l'autre côté.

_ Et je n'ai même pas le droit à certaines photos ? ! la poursuit ma mère en se moquant.

_ La, la, la, la, la, la ! !

Elles disparaissent au coin de la maison, et Edward et moi restons immobiles. J'appuie ma tête contre son épaule, mon nez dans son cou.

Edward frémit en sentant mon souffle sur sa peau, et j'en profite pour l'embrasser à cet endroit.

_ Bella. Grogne-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur ma taille.

_ Tu m'as manquée. Me justifié-je.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi, et me fait son sourire en coin.

_ Toi aussi.

Il effleure mes lèvres des siennes, je tressaille entre ses bras. Nos regards se croisent, et je ne sens plus le léger vent, je me noie dans son regard doré.

_ Ce soir, on sort toujours ? Demande-t-il en me plaçant face à lui, ses bras dans le bas de mes reins.

_ Absolument. Notre soirée.

Il acquiesce et nous entendons encore Renée et notre fille en pleine conversation vestimentaire.

_ Tu crois qu'elle va s'habituer ?

_ Renéesmée ? Comme moi, je suppose.

Je hausse les épaules, et commence à m'écarter. Mais Edward n'est pas du même avis, ses bras se resserrent autour de moi.

_ Je ne crois pas te voir très régulièrement en robe...

Je fronce les sourcils et il reprend, sa voix comme une caresse dans mon oreille.

_ Non que les shorts ne me conviennent pas. _(N/Caro ; petit chenapan ce Eddy)_

_ Edward !

_ Quoi ? Sourit-il, taquin.

_ Tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter Emmett ! Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Assuré-je en lui donnant une tape sur le torse.

Ses pupilles se rétrécissent, et il attrape ma main dans la sienne. Mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine. Son bras enserre encore plus ma taille, et je sens son érection dure contre la paroi de mon ventre.

_ Qui te dit que je ne suis pas comme ça de nature ?

Je déglutis au sous-entendu, mais réussis à formuler ma pensée.

_ Je te connais assez, Edward Cullen. Mais si tu veux me voir en robe, tu n'as qu'à le demander.

J'embrasse ses lèvres avec avidité. Le bout de ma langue caresse sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve sensuellement sa langue. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque, et moule mon corps contre le sien. Ma poitrine est tendue contre la sienne, je suis sur la pointe des pieds.

Un klaxon retentit à ce moment-là. Nous sommes figés dans le temps et dans l'espace. Un moteur de voiture s'arrête, et nous nous écartons à regret.

Je me retourne, en replaçant mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

_ Bonjour les enfants. Sourit Phil en sortant de sa voiture.

_ Phil...

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Nous n'avions pourtant pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi.

Edward et moi faisons un pas sur le côté, et je précède Phil derrière la maison. Je sens le regard de mon beau-père dans mon dos, et quand je me retourne, je vois son regard moqueur. _(N/Caro : Grillés !) _Je rougis, mais je me sens aussi soulagée. Une mauvaise critique de sa part n'est absolument pas ce que je souhaite, même s'il ne m'empêchera jamais d'être avec l'homme que j'aime.

_ Bonjour Phil ! Le salue Renéesmée en venant déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Salut vous deux. Il se penche sur Renée et l'embrasse chastement avant de demander. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

C'est à ce moment-là que je vois les cartons sur la table du jardin.

_ Mamie veut bien que je lui pique quelques babioles pour ma chambre sur le campus. Explique ma fille en désignant déjà un sac à ses pieds.

_ C'est une super idée ! M'exclamé-je en m'asseyant pour y jeter un œil.

_ De toute façon, je ne m'en sers pas, autant qu'elle prenne ce qui lui fait plaisir. Assure ma mère et je la remercie d'un regard.

Nous passons un instant à observer tous les objets sur la table. Des coquillages souvenirs que j'avais rassemblé en étant petite, aux cadeaux-souvenirs que nous avions amassés pendant près de quinze années.

_ Et ton entraînement ? S'informe Renée quand il s'éloigne vers la maison.

_ On a des chances d'atteindre un bien meilleur classement cette année. Dit-il avec fierté.

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle. Confirme Edward. Ça n'a pourtant pas été des plus aisés.

_ Ça tu l'as dit !

Et les voilà partis pour une discussion sportive. Ils ont la décence de retourner au salon.

_ Ce châle est vraiment joli. Remarque Renéesmée en dépliant le tissu en question avec soin.

_ Renée l'a brodé en partie selon les emblèmes des régions et États que nous avons visités. _(N/Caro : Joli clin d'œil p'tite sœur)_

_ Honte à moi de te l'avoir fait croire ! S'exclame l'intéressée en riant.

_ Pourquoi ? S'étonne ma fille.

Nous échangeons un regard complice avec ma mère.

_ Parce que tu as vraiment cru que je t'imaginais le soir, quand j'étais couchée, en train de broder ?

_ Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant ! C'est une question de réputation de grand-mère.

Nous rions et Renéesmée nous ignore royalement, pour recueillir encore quelques échantillons sur la table.

Elle délaisse le châle, et ma main se pose avec mélancolie dessus. Je revois certaines de nos expéditions et nos rencontres.

_ Prends-le, ma chérie.

_ Tu ..

_ Il est pour toi depuis le début. Insiste-t-elle.

Nos regards se croisent, la nostalgie nous prend toutes les deux. Je souris pour la remercier, incertaine quant à l'effectivité de ma voix.

_ On vous laisse cinq minutes entre vous, et voilà ce que ça donne ! Se moque Phil en revenant vers nous.

Il pose ses mains sur les épaules de ma mère, et Renéesmée nie.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend !

_ Un truc entre mère et fille. Disons-nous en même temps Renée et moi.

_ Alors si c'est ça, vous m'excuserez mais je vais aller ranger ça précieusement.

Renéesmée rentre dans la maison, les bras chargés.

_ Elle comprendra. Assure Renée comme pour me rassurer.

_ Je sais.

Je resserre mes doigts sur le châle, et me lève à mon tour. Nous rentrons, Edward me laissant passer.

_ Ca va ?

_ Oui. Des souvenirs. Affirmé-je en posant la main sur son torse, pour lui prouver que ce que je dis est vrai.

Il hoche la tête, et je monte dans ma chambre. Je dois songer à me changer avant d'aller au diner qu'Edward m'a concoctée. _(N/Caro : Ô oui ça m'botte ça!)_

OoOoOoOoOoO

_ Tu ne me diras pas où tu m'emmènes ? Insisté-je.

Edward me regarde du coin de l'œil, et je soupire. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et il sourit.

_ On ne va pas bien loin. Assure-t-il, sa main se logeant sur ma cuisse.

En voyant son regard surpris et soudain brûlant de désir sur moi, je souris. C'est à son tour de se languir !

Je soutiens son regard, et il baisse le sien en premier pour se « reconcentrer » sur la route.

Les étoiles ne sont pas encore apparues, mais l'humidité se fait sentir. Je sers mon châle sur mes épaules, et attends avec impatience qu'Edward arrête le moteur. Il n'a rien voulu me dire, seulement que nous mangions dehors.

Ce qui n'est pas un indice si important !

_ Ferme les yeux. Réclame-t-il doucement, faisant danser son pouce sur la bordure de ma robe.

Je soupire, mais obéit. Je sens sa main passer devant mes yeux, et je souris. Bientôt, ce sont ses lèvres que je sens derrière mon oreille. Ma respiration m'échappe un instant.

_ Ne bouge pas.

J'entends à peine qu'il ouvre sa portière, qu'il prend déjà mes mains pour m'aider à sortir du véhicule. Sans un mot, il me guide à quelques pas de la voiture.

_ Tu ne triches pas.

_ Non, je ne triche pas. Mais dépêche-toi ! Souris-je.

Je devine qu'il acquiesce. Autour de moi, il n'y a pas de bruits, sauf celui des vagues sur le sable. Je sens même les embruns me parvenir. Je ne suis pas loin du rivage alors.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser les autres choses qui m'entourent, que je sens deux bras forts m'encercler, et un torse de pierre se serrer contre moi. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque, et laisse Edward me porter, un bras dans mon dos, l'autre sous mes genoux, jusqu'à la destination finale.

Son pas est rapide, et souple. Mes cheveux volent sur mon visage. Mon cœur et mon corps anticipent déjà ce qui va se passer durant cette soirée. _(N/Caro : et moi donc...où on est lémoniaque ou on ne l'est pas! lol)_

Et puis, Edward me repose à terre. Il embrasse mon nez.

_ Tu peux rouvrir les yeux.

C'est ce que je m'empresse de faire. J'ai du mal à réaliser ce que j'ai devant les yeux. Mon souffle reste bloquer dans ma gorge devant tant de romantisme. _(N/Caro : *fonds*)_

Nous sommes sur l'une des criques qui entourent la région, une villa sur ma droite est à peine éclairée, sûrement par une lumière tamisée. Et sur la terrasse en ce que je devine être du Teck, la table et ses chandelles sont installées. La Lune commence à refléter dans les vagues.

_ Tu aimes ?_ (N/Caro ; J'adore ! Oups c'est pas à moi qu'on demande)_

Edward est dans mon dos, je m'appuie contre son torse et souris.

_ Plus que tu n'imagines ! Edward comment as-tu trouvé tout ça ?

Je me retourne, il peut lire mon admiration dans mes pupilles. Son pouce caresse ma joue avec douceur.

_ Ai-je droit à un petit bénéfice du doute ?

_ Accordé.

_ Merci.

Nous sourions, les yeux dans les yeux. Nos mains se joignent le long de nos corps.

_ On y va ?

J'acquiesce et nous marchons, main dans la main, vers la maison. Plus nous approchons, et plus j'apprécie les dimensions. Qui sont démesurées !

Plantée dans le sable par de solides pilotis, la villa surplombe la crique tout en étant cachée du reste du monde. Les baies vitrées ouvrent l'intérieur sur l'extérieur, à tel point que rien ne semble arrêter la vue. En montant les quelques marches, je découvre l'aménagement en terre plein. Un immense salon comme pièce centrale, et une cuisine américaine aussi spacieuse sur la droite, accompagnés par un mur porteur dans les mêmes tons bois que les quelques meubles qui doit ouvrir sur les autres pièces.

Je m'arrête net en voyant le toit plat recouvert de stores géants sur les vitres qui le composent. _(N/Caro : WAOUHHH !)_

_ Edward, comment as-tu pu trouver cette maison ? D'où sort-elle ? Qui habite ici ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas viré les locataires pour notre soirée. J'ai payé pour ce moment rien que toi et moi ici.

Mon cœur fait un bond d'horreur dans ma poitrine et mes yeux s'écarquillent.

_ Et...Combien …

_ Chut !

_ Edward, c'est de la folie pure. Insisté-je.

Avec un sourire, il soutient mon regard, sérieux.

_ Veux-tu que nous repartions chez Renée et abandonnions les choses que cette soirée peut nous donner ?

Je me mordille la lèvre, incertaine. Et puis je lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Mais comment veux-tu que je rivalise après ça ! ?

_ Crois-moi, rien ne t'arrive à la cheville. Souffle-t-il dans mon oreille.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû.

_ Arrête, Bella. Tu mérites tout ça et bien plus.

Pour me faire taire, il m'embrasse avec tendresse.

Je hausse presque les épaules et décide de me laisser porter.

J'enroule mes doigts autour de sa nuque, ma poitrine se plaquant contre son torse. D'un seul coup, je sens la balustrade contre mes fesses. Edward s'approche encore plus de moi. Je sens son corps se tendre, son embrasse qui se resserre.

Je manque d'air, et il libère ma bouche pour attaquer mon cou. Ses doigts font glisser mon châle le long de mes épaules. J'halète, mon coeur semble s'échapper de sa prison.

_Edward !

Sa langue dessine à la base de mon cou, à l'emplacement de la veine qui palpite plus vite.

Il grogne de plaisir contre moi, je frémis de la tête aux pieds secouée de l'intérieur par ce qui nous traverse. Une de ses mains remonte le long de ma cuisse, soulevant ma robe, et atteignant le haut de mon bas. Je le sens qui se contracte contre moi, comme s'il reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Je souris et relève sa tête pour croiser son regard.

_Tu aimes ?

_ Tu n'as pas idée. Sa voix rauque résonne en moi, son sourire m'éblouit.

Ses doigts froids errent un instant de plus contre ma cuisse, sous mon genou. je me mords la lèvre inférieure, ses pupilles se rétrécissent.

puis Edward s'écarte, me laissant pantelante le long de la rambarde.

_Tu dois avoir faim.

_Que...Quoi ?

Je rêve, il ne me laisse pas ainsi ! _(N/Caro : Put*** c'est pas drôle !)_

Et si !

Son sourire s'étend sur son visage, il a conscience de mon état. Il a conscience que mes seins se tendent vers lui, et que je crève de le prendre en moi.

_ Tu as raison.

Pour avoir le plaisir de voir sa mâchoire inférieure tomber, je fais semblant de remettre mon bas à sa place, m'y attardant plus que nécessaire. Je remets aussi mon châle sur mes épaules, couvrant ma poitrine.

Edward gronde, et je lui lance un regard de défi. Il m'indique alors sans un mot de m'assoir à la table. Ses doigts frôlent mes cheveux, m'électrisant.

La soirée va être affreuse ! _(N/Caro : mais non...pense au dessert Bella!)_

Edward s'installe à côté de moi juste une seconde après avoir apporté une série de petites assiettes.

_Ferme les yeux. Demande-t-il, son regard plongé dans le mien.

Je soupire mais obéis.

_Ouvre la bouche. Ordonne-t-il, d'un ton envoûtant.

Je réprime un gémissement, et entrouvre mes lèvres. J'attends une seconde avant de sentir la cuillère frôler ma bouche.

Je suis surprise par le goût et je fronce les sourcils.

_ N'ouvre pas les yeux, mais il s'agit de caviar.

Je m'étrangle presque.

_ Quoi ? Ed ...

J'ai déjà une nouvelle bouchée à avaler. Je me délecte du goût précieux, et un sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Edward entrecroise nos doigts sur ma cuisse, son pouce dessinant des petits cercles sur ma paume.

En silence, j'attends la suite, cherchant sa main nourrice. Edward déglutit en me laissant approcher sa main de mon visage. Cette fois, je reconnais la salade spéciale dont seule Renée a le secret. Je souris et essuie la goutte de vinaigrette qui coule sur mon menton. Edward attrape mon doigt au vol et le prend entre ses lèvres pour le lécher. _(N:Caro : *hyperventile*)_

_ Edward...Soupiré-je, un courant électrique me parcourant de toute part.

Sa langue s'enroule autour de mon index, il se rapproche encore, une jambe se logeant entre les miennes. J'halète, la chaleur monte dans mon corps. Je cherche son torse pour le savourer. Je glisse ma main sur son col ouvert, enlaçant sa nuque pour l'approcher de moi. Il se laisse guider, et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Impérieuses. Mes tétons me font mal à force de frotter contre leur barrière de vêtement. Mon châle tombe dans mon dos. Une des mains d'Edward se fait aventureuse et passe sous ma robe, appréciant le galbe de ma cuisse. Jouant avec l'élastique de mon bas. Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure, attaquant sa chemise d'une main, tirant dans ses cheveux de l'autre. Edward grogne, sa main libre me tient dans les reins et m'attire à lui.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis assise dans le canapé dans le salon, nous nous embrassons toujours, nos langues luttant, se domptant l'une l'autre avec désir et plaisir. Je froisse sa chemise et la lui ôte avec empressement. Mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin, et je croise son regard plus foncé que jamais. Edward me laisse reprendre ma respiration. Enfin, en théorie, parce que déjà, sa bouche attaque la base de mon cou, descendant à travers le tissu de ma robe jusqu'à mon ventre. Ses mains me retirent alors ma robe, et empaument directement mes seins. Alternant avec caresses, et petits pincements.

Je gémis sans retenue, les doigts enfoncés dans sa chevelure divine. Son regard toujours soudé au mien, il fait passer sa langue autour de mon nombril, mon corps entier tremble. J'ai l'impression de brûler vive.

_ Edward, je t'en prie ! Haleté-je.

Il sourit contre la peau de mon ventre, juste à la bordure de mon boxer en dentelle noire.

Je renverse ma tête contre le haut du canapé, ses mains descendent sur mes côtes, jusque sur mes hanches. Je sens qu'il me soulève le bassin, ce qui crée encore une décharge en plein coeur de mon intimité.

_ Tu aimes que je te touche ?

Et encore une décharge ! Je me liquéfie littéralement sous son toucher, à son commandement.

Je déglutis, je n'arrive pas à parler, ni à être cohérente.

Mon boxer est déjà loin quand les battements de mon cœur cessent de résonner dans mes oreilles. Je redresse la tête, Edward est en admiration devant moi. Je me sens rougir, ses doigts doux et légers sur ma peau.

_ Tu es si parfaite. Souffle-t-il, sa tête avançant vers mon intimité.

_ Edward ! M'écrié-je en sentant sa langue sur mes petites lèvres.

Mes doigts tirent dans ses cheveux, je deviens complètement désarticulée. Ma pensée est incohérente, mon corps tremble comme un fou.

Je laisse tout monter en moi. Mes sensations ne sont plus que mon cœur qui cogne contre ma poitrine, mon souffle désordonné et même pire, et Edward qui lape mon bouton de nerfs, ses doigts s'incurvant en moi. Des spasmes de plus en plus violents me parcourent. Mon bassin bouge seul en direction de mon fiancé.

_Oh mon dieu ! Soupiré-je, me soulevant sous l'effet de mon orgasme.

La lumière semble briller plus fort, je me sens plus légère et plus heureuse que jamais.

Je repose enfin la tête contre le haut du canapé, mes yeux s'ouvrent, la pièce tourne comme si j'étais ivre.

Et Edward ne m'a pas encore pénétrée ! Ne puis-je que penser en réalisant mon état.

Je baisse les yeux, et croise le regard d'Edward. Il se redresse à son tour, m'enveloppant dans son embrasse, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je n'ai pas de mots suffisants pour lui dire ce que je ressens.

Nous nous embrassons doucement, tendrement. Mes mains parcourent son torse, frôlent ses tétons. Il frémit contre moi. Il s'allonge sur moi, son bassin encore recouvert de son pantalon de smoking entre mes cuisses.

_ Je t'aime, Bella. Souffle-t-il contre ma mâchoire.

Je tends mon bassin contre lui, empaumant ses fesses fuselées.

_Moi aussi, Edward.

Je plonge ma tête dans son cou, léchant et mordillant sa peau froide. Un frisson nous traverse en même temps, et l'urgence reprend ses droits.

Je défais son pantalon, et d'un mouvement souple que je lui envie, il le fait atterrir à l'autre bout de la pièce avec son propre boxer. Il s'appuie sur ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Son regard plonge dans le mien. Je le guide vers mon antre. Je soulève les hanches, accordant un meilleur angle de pénétration et nous gémissons de concert. J'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches, les bras autour de sa nuque. Edward entame de lents vas-et-viens, ravivant si c'était possible, la chaleur au fond de mon corps. Seule ma respiration erratique se fait entendre, Edward a sa tête près de la mienne. Sa fraicheur fait contraste tant autour de moi qu'au fond de moi. Je l'accueille, et suis le mouvement de plus en plus effréné. Edward ne se contient plus, ses coups de butoir son profonds et rapides.

_Viens, Bella, je t'en prie. Souffle-t-il dans mon oreille.

_Oui, encore une...

Il sort entièrement de moi, seul son bout à mon entrée.

_Ed...

Je m'empale avec violence sur lui, ce qui nous immobilise dans l'orgasme.

_...WArd ! ! !

_BELLA ! ! S'essouffle-t-il presque par surprise.

Mon corps tremble à nouveau contre le sien, Edward se repose un instant sur moi, dans ma chaleur, puis je le sens s'écarter pour m'éviter son poids. Il caresse ma joue du bout des doigts, son front contre le mien.

Nous n'avons rien à dire. Tout a été dit. _(N/Caro : WAOUH ! Ma che calor ! Mamamia ! *A perdu un string*)_

OoOoOoOoO

**JACOB BLACK POV **_(N/Caro : manquait plus qu'le clebs !)_

La pluie s'infiltre dans mon pelage, goutte dans mes yeux. Autour de moi, les feuilles bruissent sous l'effet du vent. Il doit faire froid en cette nuit particulièrement humide et venteuse. Mais la colère qui me possède est trop forte pour que j'y songe réellement.

Sous moi, la terre s'enfonce, imprimant mes traces en elle. Les muscles de mes épaules se bandent, la tension dans mes pattes est telle que je ne peux pas rester sur place. Je fais de petits pas, luttant contre l'envie d'attaquer.

_"Du calme, Jake"_ La voix de Sam est particulièrement agaçante ce soir.

_"Il me nargue"_

_"Elle l'a invité"_ Répond-il sans hésiter.

Je souffle. C'est bien ça qui m'embête. C'est ça qui met cette boule dans ma gorge, entre colère et tristesse.

Je reporte mon regard sur la maison Swan. Je sens leurs odeurs comme s'ils étaient juste à mes côtés. Pourtant, je suis sous le couvert des arbres, et eux, sont bien au chaud. Je vois parfois une ombre passer devant la fenêtre de la salle à manger. Mais ils n'ont pas l'air de bouger.

Bella est toujours chez son père.

Avec lui.

A nouveau, je bouge mes pattes avant, impatient.

Depuis une heure pratiquement, Edward Cullen s'est présenté au bras de Bella à Charlie. J'ai entendu la surprise chez Charlie. En même temps qui ne le serait pas après neuf ans de séparation ?

Charlie a toisé Edward, toujours si Sang-Froid. _(N/Caro ; et toi si con !)_

Je n'avais en rien décidé de surveiller la maison tout ce temps. Mais je suis tombé sur une Volvo noire sur la route. Je l'ai suivie, sentant une odeur familière et chère. Bien sûr, cela conduisait à me faire du mal. Mais c'était un moindre mal par rapport à celui que j'ai connu ces dernières années, à la savoir loin de moi, d'abord disparue, puis hors d'atteinte parce qu'elle ne voulait pas revenir.

_"Pitié je vais devenir din..."_

_"Tais-toi !" _Interrompé-je Embry qui se plaint dans ma tête.

Je sens alors toute l'équipe sur le pied levé. Ils sont tous prêts à écouter et voir ce qui se passe. Même s'ils sont à des centaines de kilomètres pour certains.

Foutu esprit d'équipe Quileutes !

_"Moi non plus j'aime pas ça !"_ Intervient Seth.

_"Bah c'est pas comme si connaître toutes tes positions favorites du Kama-Sutra était ce qui m'intéresse le plus !" _Le rabroue Paul.

_"Concentration les mecs!"_ Réclame Leah.

_"Pas de commentaires"_ Ordonne Sam de sa voix d'Alpha avant que ça ne dégénère en guerre des sexes.

_"Dieu merci"_ Dis-je.

_Prends soin de toi, Bella...Ce n'est quand même pas rien tout ça. Conseille Charlie, à ma surprise.

Comment ça 'ça' ?

Edward me lance un regard de violeur de pensée pendant que Bella rassure son père.

_J'ai très bien récupéré, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils restent immobiles à se regarder encore un instant, puis Charlie change de jambe d'appui, signe qu'il ne sait pas comment prendre congé.

_Nous devrions rentrer avant qu'il ne se remette à pleuvoir fort, Bella.

Mes poils se hérissent sur ma nuque. Il ne m'a décidément pas manqué celui-là. _(N/Caro : Je pense qu'à lui non plus tu ne lui as pas manqué Rantanplan !)_

_Je te retourne le compliment. Murmure-t-il en se détournant de Charlie, un bras autour de la taille de Bella.

_Quoi ? Demande-t-elle.

_Suis-moi.

_"Toujours aussi paternel. Tu peux pas la laisser respirer ?"_

Il ne répond pas. Comme toujours !

_Edward, que se passe-t-il ? C'est quoi ce regard ?

_Un vieil ami qui veut te voir.

Toujours énigmatique, aussi.

Je vois Bella ralentir son pas, forçant Edward à faire de même. J'imagine les rouages de son cerveau en route. Ses yeux fouillent alors les bois. Son cœur a un battement plus irrégulier, jusqu'à ce que nos regards se croisent. Son visage se vide d'expression, elle se fait distante.

Je fais un pas hors des arbres, Edward se place très près de Bella.

Elle glisse sa main dans la sienne. Mon cœur se serre. A une époque, c'était dans la mienne. _(N/Caro ! Out cette époque !)_

_Tu restes donc toujours dans le passé, Jacob ?

_"Ca te va bien de dire ça "_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Intervient Bella.

Edward fait passer son regard de moi à elle et vice versa. Je sens qu'il me laisse ma chance.

Je cherche le regard de Bella, mais elle m'évite. Je fais demi-tour sous le couvert des arbres, et reprends forme humaine.

Quand je reviens, Bella s'est rapprochée encore d'Edward. Il me semble qu'elle hésite à rester.

_ Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais dans le coin. On aurait prévu un feu de camp avec les copains.

Le regard outré auquel j'ai droit me fait comprendre que ce n'était pas la meilleure entrée en matière. Edward sert les mâchoires, ses bras se resserrent autour de la taille de Bella.

Je fais un pas vers eux, un œil sur Edward. Mais il semble avoir décidé de me laisser me débrouiller.

_ Il a fallu que ce soit Charlie qui dise à Billy que tu avais donné des nouvelles. Insisté-je.

_ Et de quel droit t'en aurais-je donné, Jacob ? Tu m'as trahie, je te rappelle ! Tu m'as profondément blessée au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'aide.

Je baisse les yeux, sa voix tremble de sanglots.

_ Je ne voulais pas, Bella. Tu me connais, je parle sans réfléchir...

Elle secoue la tête. Je la sens se refermer, et je me sens impuissant.

Je fais encore un pas, je suis à quelques centimètres d'elle et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un gouffre.

C'est celui-là même que j'avais senti ce jour-là.

Avec Embry, nous étions sur le sable, nous devions préparer un feu de camp.

Bella et Emily revenaient de faire quelques courses, Renéesmée jouait à nos côtés. Et bien sûr, les conneries avaient fusé jusqu'à devenir à demi-sérieuses.

_ Tu te rends compte ! Non seulement, elle s'entiche d'un Sang-Froid, mais en plus, elle élève leurs gosses ! Avais-je dit en voyant la force de Renéesmée qui lançait du bois pour s'amuser.

Embry n'avait rien eu le temps de dire, juste de hocher la tête et d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur.

Bella m'avait entendu.

En un mouvement, elle avait récupéré sa fille, et ne m'avait donné aucune chance de me rattraper. _(N:Caro : Nan mais tu croyais quoi ?)_

_ Edward ? S'inquiète Bella.

Je croise le regard noir du vampire. Ses mâchoires plus serrées que jamais, je lis dans ses yeux qu'il veut me sauter dessus. Bella se place devant lui, me tournant le dos.

Une main sur sa joue, elle cherche son regard, parlant d'une voix calme.

_ Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Edward. S'il-te-plait, rentrons chez nous.

Il baisse les yeux vers elle, et reprend son contrôle. Suffisamment pour ne plus s'intéresser qu'au bien-être de Bella.

Je déglutis en les voyant s'éloigner.

Ils font demi-tour, la pluie commence à retomber dru sur mes épaules nues.

Leurs silhouettes sont déjà floues. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça. Pas après ce que nous avions tout de même vécu pendant plusieurs mois. _(N/Caro : Abruti !)_

_ Bella !

Ils continuent d'avancer. Pour la première fois, j'ai la sensation que c'est Bella qui guide le départ, et non Edward.

_ Tu es ma meilleure amie. Continué-je.

Ses épaules se tendent, mais elle continue.

Je les suis pour être à portée de voix.

_ A la vie, à la mort, Bella.

Elle m'ignore avec aplomb.

_ Emily me l'a fait payé, Bells. Billy et Charlie aussi. Ils sont drôlement furieux contre moi, même maintenant. Sam m'a même passé un sacré savon !

Je parle, je défends ma cause, désespéré.

Enfin, pas tant que ça. Je la vois qui s'arrête. Ils ne me regardent pas, mais Bella est prête à m'écouter.

Je suis à deux pas d'eux. Je sens l'hésitation qui règne dans l'esprit de Bella.

_ Je suis un manipulateur, Bells. Capricieux et jaloux, Bella. J'ai tellement rêvé de faire ma vie avec toi...C'est la jalousie qui a parlé. _(N/Caro : Bel auto-portrait !)_

_ Tu as trahi ta promesse, Jake. J'entends les sanglots étouffés dans sa voix.

_ Tu me manques.

Je fais un pas de plus, gardant à l'esprit la présence d'Edward, même s'il s'efforce de nous laisser une part privée dans cette discussion.

_ On ne réalise la valeur de ce qu'on a que quand c'est perdu. Ton amitié, nos fous-rires...

Sa lèvre inférieure tremble. Elle jette aussi un œil en coin à Edward.

Puis elle se tourne.

Nous sommes toujours sous la pluie battante, nous sommes trempés jusqu'aux os. Mais nous avons besoin de cette conversation.

_ J'avais pas le droit de réagir comme ça, Bella.

_ Ma fille t'en veut à mort, elle te déteste.

_ Elle a raison. J'ai pas été le meilleur ami qu'on puisse espérer.

Je tends la main vers elle. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas la toucher, c'est juste le geste qui m'intéresse. Bella regarde ma main suspendue dans le vide. Mais ne la prend pas.

Elle secoue la tête, et me regarde dans les yeux.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais il n'y a rien à dire d'autre. Elle n'est pas prête. Elle ne veut pas.

_ Tu es gelée, Bella. Murmure Edward, attentif à ne pas briser trop vite le moment.

Je croise son regard, il n'y a rien dedans. Pas de haine, ni colère. Peut-être de la compréhension. À ma pensée, il hoche la tête tout en enroulant ses bras autour de Bella pour la guider à sa voiture.

Après tout, il l'a trahie aussi, et il aurait pu être dans la même situation que moi. Il comprend, bien sûr.

Je vois leur silhouette s'éloigner, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**ALICE POV**

Nos corps se prélassent dans notre lit.

Jasper fait courir ses doigts sur ma peau, grondant comme j'aime. J'étends mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, et il prend en bouche un de mes seins.

_ Jasper !

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux. Je souris d'aise. Et encore plus quand Jasper perd à nouveau son contrôle. Son pouvoir d'empathie s'amplifie dans ces moments. Et je ressens avec une force incroyable ce que lui-même ressent. Sa vivacité, sa force, son désir et son amour m'assaillent de toute part.

J'en oublie l'échéance de ce cocon que nous avons créé ces deux derniers jours dans notre chambre. J'en oublie mes inquiétudes à ne plus avoir vu pendant quelques minutes ni Edward ni Bella.

Jasper enroule ses doigts autour de mes poignets et les enferme dans une main. L'autre main descendant inexorablement sous mon genou. J'ondule du bassin, cherchant ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

Nous grognons ensemble quand son sexe entre en moi. Jasper tend sa tête en arrière, son sourire de prédateur comblé ravive encore plus si possible le plaisir que je ressens à l'avoir en moi. Ses coups de butoir commencent lentement, pour prendre leur rythme de croisière.

Sous ses poussées, mon corps est déplacé sur le lit. Je crie à chacun de ses assauts, le sentant toujours plus loin et plus imposant en moi.

Nos mains et nos bouches sont partout à la fois. Mes jambes s'enroulent et se déroulent autour de lui. Changeant les angles de pénétration.

Le plaisir coule dans nos veines, croissant avec le feu qui nous dévore.

_ Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! M'écrié-je quand il me prend dans ses bras, me basculant au-dessus de lui.

Mes mains s'accrochent à ses épaules, les siennes guident mes mouvements. Je m'empale avec plus de force sur lui. Nos yeux sont noirs de désir, le venin afflue à nos bouches.

Mon corps est parcouru de spasmes de plus en plus violents, Jasper appuie sur mon clitoris. Je me tends, mon vagin se resserrant au maximum autour de son membre.

Nous nous embrassons pour étouffer nos jouissances. Avalant le venin de l'autre. Sa semence se dépose en moi par grands jets alors que je me remets doucement de mon propre orgasme.

Je tombe, inerte sur son corps dur et froid. Jasper passe ses mains dans mes cheveux qui ont perdu leur caractère à pique depuis plus de quarante-huit heures maintenant.

_ Tu disais ? Rit-il contre mon front.

_ Hum...Quand ça ?

Je redresse la tête pour regarder dans ses yeux.

_ Avant les Oui, oui, oui. Dit-il avec autant de sérieux que possible.

_ Ne te moque pas !

Il attrape ma main avec laquelle je lui frappais le torse et il embrasse le bout de mes doigts.

_ Bien. Je disais qu'on devait se lever. Edward et Bella vont arriver.

Il lèche maintenant mes doigts.

_ Jasper !

Je lui ôte mes doigts et il éclate de rire en m'enlaçant plus fortement.

_ Tu sais que tu es absolument sexy quand tu dis mon nom de cette manière ?

_ Si tu continues, je ne le dirais plus ! Le menacé-je en embrassant son front.

_ Menteuse. Se moque-t-il en me libérant tout de même.

Je redresse le menton et sors du lit pour la première fois depuis deux jours.

_ Cachez ces belles fesses que je ne saurais voir ! Lance-t-il en me suivant jusqu'à notre salle de bain.

_ Tu es incorrigible ! Assuré-je en lui claquant la porte au nez.

_ Hey ! Se plaint-il, mais je ne cède pas.

En un tour de main, j'ai enfilé jean et tunique et refait mes piques.

_ Ne tarde pas trop. Conseillé-je à Jasper qui feuilletait un magazine de sport, nu sur un fauteuil.

_ Bien m'dame. Susurre-t-il en se levant.

Je pouffe de rire et descends rejoindre Esmée dans la cuisine. Depuis près d'une heure, c'est son quartier général où elle concocte un bon petit plat pour Bella.

_ Renéesmée est-elle présente ? Demande-t-elle en éminçant un morceau de viande.

Je ferme les yeux avant de dire non.

_ Tu veux un peu d'aide ? Proposé-je en sachant que Rose et Emmett sont déjà à l'œuvre à la cave.

_ Ça ira, merci.

_ Je m'occupe des fleurs alors !

Je me détourne vers le salon et arrange un bouquet là, une plante ici.

Nous entendons alors la voiture d'Edward et tout le monde est déjà sur le perron quand Edward ouvre la portière de Bella.

C'est à ce moment-là que m'est venue la vision.

Le monde autour de moi a disparu, ma tête a été prise dans un étau.

Je vois Bella, au soleil.

Je vois Edward à ses côtés.

Je vois deux enfants nouveaux nés dans les bras de ma meilleure amie. _(N/Caro : Si c'est pas dingue ça ! La fête du slip j'vous dis ! Ou du string au choix ! Lol)_

Note: de gros bisous à tous les lémoniaques ! ! !

Et Happy Halloween ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour les gens !**

**J'espère que ce mois de novembre a bien commencé. Pour ma part, pas trop mal xd**

**Voici donc la suite de cette fiction, j'attends vos reviews et vos avis pour ce qui se met en place. **

**Je remercie Caro30 comme toujours pour ses commentaires et Savine2b aussi pour son soutien. Vous déchirez les filles ! **

**J'embrasse Emy en passant, il me semble que l'OS t'a plu *sifflot * Certaines étaient jalouses aussi ;) ;)**

**De gros bisous aux lémoniaques qui se reconnaîtront, et un grand merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris et me soutiennent autant.**

**Je me dépêche à faire la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**19- **

**EDWARD POV**

Je tourne à peine sur la route qui conduit à la maison, à Chicago, que les réflexions se multiplient à mon intention. Entre commentaires de joie, grivois ou de complaintes.

_Une journée de plus n'aurait pas été de refus. Assure Jasper en me montrant une ou deux images des dernières minutes._

Je grimace et Bella demande

_ Un problème ?

_ Certains râlent de notre retour. Souris-je en serrant ses doigts dans les miens.

_ Il faudrait qu'Em apprenne les bonnes manières !

_ Ce n'est pas lui, pour une fois.

_ Qui ?

J'arrête le moteur, le regard à l'étage.

_ Jasper. Grimacé-je.

_ Oh ! Ok !

Je ris, imaginant déjà la gêne de Bella dans quelques instants. _(N/Caro : Bella gênée, ce serait une première ! lol)_ J'embrasse sa paume et me déplace pour ouvrir sa portière.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alice a sa vision.

_Bella, au soleil._

_Moi à ses côtés._

_Bella avec deux enfants nouveaux nés dans les bras._

_ Hey ! S'affole Bella quand mes doigts se resserrent sur les siens.

_ Bienvenus ! Lance Esmée.

_ Pardon. J'embrasse la tempe de Bella, ignorant ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Je suis focalisé sur Alice, je sens les regards des autres, la panique de Jasper devant l'immobilité d'Alice.

Mais aucun de nous deux ne s'en intéresse.

Alice et moi étudions les méandres de son pouvoir pour découvrir de quoi il retourne.

_Wow, Edward ! Je crois que Bella est enceinte ! S'enthousiasme-t-elle._

Et nos deux regards tombent sur le ventre plat de Bella.

Enceinte.

De jumeaux.

Un sourire trahit mon emportement. _(N/Caro : Ô que c'est mignon)_

_ Alice ! Alice ! La voix de Bella nous appelle.

Nous sommes dans l'entrée, tous nous interrogent du regard.

_ Bien sûr, que je veux récupérer mes sacs ! Tu as sûrement trouvé les tiens. Répond ma sœur juste avant que Bella ne répète sa question.

Bella lève les yeux au ciel, en soupirant de manière ostensible.

_ Oui, je les ai trouvés ! Tu crois vraiment...

_ Absolument sûr ! La coupe Alice en prenant le bras de Jasper pour aller chercher ses dernièrs sacs dans ma Volvo.

_ Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

_ Merci, Esmée. Mais non, je crois plutôt que je vais rentrer.

_ La route est longue en voiture, c'est sûr. Compatit Em, en complétant pour moi seul _Plus de temps encore pour essayer la voiture dans tous les sens_. _(N/Caro : J'adore Emmett ! xD)_

Je secoue la tête, agacé par ses idioties.

_ Tu ne veux pas rester ce soir ? Les gars ont prévu une sortie chasse, on peut être entre filles. Propose Rose.

_ Oh non ! Em, tu avais juré de laisser Ness tranquille. Râle Alice en revenant.

Je vois l'interrogation de Bella et je souris.

_ J'ai perdu un pari avec Jazz, ça serait à moi de me plaindre ! Je vais me taper une Renéesmée excitée comme une puce à la veille de son départ pour la fac ! Répond l'intéressé.

Bella sourit légèrement, et dans ses yeux, je lis une nouvelle lueur que je ne reconnais pas. J'avance vers elle et comme si c'était un signal, tout le monde va au salon.

_ Ca ne va pas ? Soufflé-je à son oreille.

_ Si très bien.

Nous nous asseyons, nos mains jointes. Em et Rose débâtent de cette soirée, encouragés par Jasper et son pouvoir.

_ Comment tu te sens, Bella ? Demande Carlisle, l'air de rien, mais sa question fait trop écho à la vision d'Alice, ou alors je suis parano.

_ En pleine forme.

Ils soutiennent l'un et l'autre leur regard, je sens un certain défi en Bella.

Je croise nos doigts et l'entraîne à ma suite.

_ Je te ramène.

Nous ne disons rien les quelques minutes que le trajet dure. J'observe ses yeux, elle les tient au dehors, presque au-delà de ce que la nuit laisse voir.

Je me mords la langue à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas l'encombrer de questions. Cela fait plusieurs jours que Bella a le regard vague, je sais que quelque chose la préoccupe, mais je ne comprends pas ce que c'est. _(N/caro : moi j'ai p'têtre une ptite idée ! *sifflot*)_

_ Pour une fois qu'Alice ne me harcèle pas avec les préparatifs du mariage, je le regrette presque. Déclare-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Je tourne les yeux vers elle.

_ Que dois-je comprendre ?

_ Oh ! Rien de spécial. Je l'ai trouvée étrange, c'est tout.

_ Étrange ?

_ Oui. Plus que d'habitude. Son sourire illumine son visage. Sais-tu ce que signifiait son regard ?

Je hausse les épaules, l'air de rien. Ce n'est pas à moi de l'annoncer, si ? Et puis, peut-être n'est-ce pas encore le cas. _(N/Caro : pas à l'aise dans ses baskets le mec ^^) _

Je pose une main sur sa cuisse, tout en manœuvrant pour stationner la voiture.

_ Va savoir, elle a tellement de choses en tête, en ce moment.

Bella éclate de rire. Je savoure encore ce son.

_ Ce n'est plus un emploi du temps de premier ministre qu'elle a ! Tu crois que Renéesmée a eu droit à la parole ?

A cette question, j'étouffe un rire, et regarde Bella dans les yeux.

_ Avec son caractère ?

Bella sourit à son tour.

_ Tu as raison. Elles ont dû s'arranger entre elles.

J'entends toutefois une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

_ A quoi tu penses ?

Je caresse sa joue.

_ Aux changements dans notre vie. Certes, nous sommes ensemble, Em et Jazz font toujours des paris ridicules, les filles jouent avec moi. Mais nous avons une fille qui va à l'université demain et qui emmène son copain avec elle.

_ Ian sera un bon agent de sécurité. Ça lui va bien je trouve. _(N/Caro : moi aussi j'trouve que c'est une bonne idée)_

_ Oui, c'est sûr. Mais tu te rends compte ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une fin ou un commencement. Avoue-t-elle.

Je me tourne entièrement vers elle, et prends ses mains dans les miennes.

_ Ce n'est qu'un début Bella. Un début pour notre fille qui peut faire sa vie comme elle l'entend. Et un début pour notre couple. Nous pouvons nous aussi suivre notre propre voie.

_ J'ai tellement l'habitude d'être seule, Edward. Bien sûr, je ne regrette rien de ce que ta famille nous offre. Mais ces quelques jours seule avec toi, à voyager ont été merveilleux. _(N/Caro : bah tu m'étonnes)_

Je souris, son enthousiasme transparait dans sa voix.

_ Pour moi aussi, Bella.

Son regard erre le long de la maison.

_ Qu'attends-tu Bella ?

_ Peut-être...Peut-être qu'on pourrait ne s'installer que tous les deux. _(N/Caro : IA ! Sexe à tous les étages ! Lol)(N/Spuffy: Hey ! C'est pas la fête du string vilaine !)_

Son sourire est hésitant, mais communicatif. Je lis dans ses yeux les mêmes rêves que les miens.

_ Quand tu veux, Bella.

Nous restons un instant de plus les yeux dans les yeux.

_ Je te le rappellerai. Promet-elle.

_ Avec plaisir.

Je l'embrasse chastement, et nous sortons enfin de la voiture affrontant la nouvelle vie qui s'annonce à nous.

Quand Bella s'endort dans mes bras, je place une main sur son ventre et mon nez dans ses cheveux. _(N/Caro : je fondddddddsssss)_ Rien ne me paraît plus menaçant ni imprévu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Malgré mes 115 ans, j'ai moi aussi des rêves vains. Celui qui disait que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes était une chimère.

_ Elle est quoi ? S'écrie Bella dans le téléphone.

__ Ils se battaient avec Em, et deux nomades sont passés par là. Explique Carlisle à l'autre bout du fil._

_ Et Jazz ? Attaque-t-elle.

_ _Il n'était pas avec eux._

_ Carlisle, comment va ma fille ?

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle me regarde à travers le miroir dans la chambre.

_ _Elle va s'en remettre. Mais elle a pris un mauvais coup dans le bassin. (N/Caro : la mère en moi panique !)_

Bella reprend sa respiration. J'aimerais tant qu'elle n'ait pas d'autres raisons de s'inquiéter qu'elle-même.

__ Et puis son entêtement aussi. _

Malgré la ligne téléphonique, j'entends le sourire dans la voix de Carlisle. Bella lève à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

_ Ne lui dites pas de rester tranquille. Elle est plus têtue que moi.

_ _J'ai cru comprendre. Elle a refusé qu'Emmett la transporte._

_ Je viens tout de suite.

Elle est déjà debout.

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Bella ? Ian passe la prendre pour l'emmener à son appartement._

_ Carlisle, vous savez comme moi qu'elle ne se reposera pas si elle y va.

_ _Et elle refusera de se laisser chouchouter par ses parents. Répond-il en riant. (N/Caro : La mère en moi s'insurge...mais c'est qu'il a raison ! Foutus gosses !)(N/Spuffy: de la boue ! De la boue !)_

Je retiens de justesse un sourire d'accord. Bella se tourne vers moi, je lis ses questions dans son regard.

_ Il a raison. _(N/Caro : bah qu'est ce que j'disais)_

Elle ferme les yeux, je sens bien qu'elle prend une décision difficile.

_ Elle sera en état pour partir ce soir ? Renéesmée commence les cours demain après-midi.

__ Fais moi confiance, Bella. Tout ira bien._

Elle est tendue, je m'applique à lui montrer mon soutien.

Elle accepte enfin, et raccroche le téléphone.

_ Quelle tête de mule celle-là. Elle secoue la tête en souriant.

_ Tu as entendu ce que Carlisle a dit. Elle n'a rien de grave. Et puis, avec son côté vampire, elle est certainement déjà à moitié guérie.

_ Il n'empêche que quand je croise Emmett et Jasper, ils auront affaire à moi. _(N/Caro ils doivent trembler ! ptdr)_

_ Je t'aiderai. Ris-je en piquant un baiser contre ses lèvres. Tu es prête ?

_ D'après toi ?

Je m'écarte d'un pas, ses mains dans les miennes. J'observe son jean stretch, et sa chemise bleue qui dessinent son corps mince.

_ Enfile des tennis, et on peut y aller. Confirmé-je.

_ Bien chef. Dois-je en conclure que nous allons marcher ?

_ Perspicace, mademoiselle.

Elle soupire, amusée, et je l'attends dans l'entrée. Elle attrape sa veste que je l'aide à mettre, puis nous sortons, main dans la main.

Je la guide vers la forêt derrière la maison, j'entends son cœur qui s'accélère, j'imagine sa curiosité.

_ Ce n'est pas trop loin, rassure-toi.

Elle hoche la tête et me laisse l'emmener entre les arbres. Je surveille ses pas, je retiens les branches, je vois son sourire s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que nous avançons. Le grand air semble être encore ce qui lui plait. Je ne regrette pas cette idée d'escapade en amoureux, à une journée de laisser notre fille faire son envol.

Alors que nos pas se croisent, se suivent et se séparent aux aléas du chemin, je repense à sa demande de la veille. Une vie rien qu'à nous deux. Indépendance face à ma famille. J'ai des tonnes de plans qui se forment dans ma tête. Tous contraires à la vision de ma sœur. _(N/Caro : l'adaptation Edward ! L'adaptation ! lol)_

Comment gérer cette grossesse ? Et ses conséquences sur notre vie ? _(N/Caro : Respire Edward ! Zen)_

Bella s'arrête, à bout de souffle en haut d'une butte. Je la rejoins, adorant sa silhouette qui se dessine dans la lumière du soleil qui monte dans le ciel. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille, Bella unit nos doigts sur son ventre.

_ C'est magnifique.

_ Je suis bien d'accord.

La forêt s'étend à nos pieds, verte, humide. _(N/Caro :Humide héhé ! *Ok je sors*)_

_ Tu veux qu'on descende un peu ? Il y a un autre point de vue plus loin. Proposé-je, craignant de la fatiguer parce que je n'ai pas la même notion des distances qu'elle.

_ Allons-y. J'ai besoin de marcher. Assure-t-elle, et je sais qu'elle fait référence à sa rééducation.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne, et l'entraîne doucement sur la pente.

Nous gardons nos doigts entrelacés aussi longtemps que possible, nous nous rapprochons avec impatience si nous avons eu à nous écarter.

Rien n'est dit, et en même temps, ce moment rien qu'à nous, dans la forêt signifie beaucoup. Cela fait écho à nos balades d'antan, à Forks, quand nous rejoignions la clairière.

Enfin, nous atteignons l'endroit que je visais. Cachés entre les arbres, sur un rocher surplombant une cascade, nous nous installons sur la couverture que j'ai emmenée.

Bella s'assoit entre mes jambes, son dos appuyé à mon torse, sa tête sur mon épaule.

_ Ça va ?

_ Oui. Ça fait du bien, et puis c'est encore plus joli ici.

Elle embrasse ma gorge, et tourne son visage vers le paysage.

J'inspire son odeur, mêlée à celles qui nous entourent. Je me sens en paix.

_ Merci, Edward.

_ De quoi ?

_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Tu as senti que je n'étais pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Je passe une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

_ Oui.

_ Et tu fais tout pour me changer les idées. Tu arrives même à ne pas m'interroger. _(N/Caro : En progrès Edward ! En progrès ! Clap ! Clap !)_

Elle sourit, je sais qu'elle voit combien c'est dur pour moi de ne pas lire en elle comme chez les autres.

_ Et Dieu c'est que c'est compliqué. Confirmé-je.

Elle embrasse mes lèvres, et pose son front sur le mien. Ses mains se posent sur mes tempes, son regard sonde le mien.

_ J'ai plein de choses en tête, Edward. Je t'ai dit une partie hier soir.

_ Les changements, notre couple.

Elle hoche la tête.

_ Charlie, Jacob. Complète-t-elle.

Je déglutis, je soutiens son regard.

_ Tu as évité les sujets depuis que nous avons quitté Forks. Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu as des remarques à faire. Continue-t-elle.

Je vois qu'elle attend, alors je me lance.

_ J'ai peur des conséquences que cela peut avoir eu sur toi. Avoué-je.

_ Tu doutes de ma décision ? Tu doutes de mon engagement envers toi ?

Pour renforcer ses dires, elle prend une de mes mains pour la poser sur sa main gauche, là où sa bague de fiançailles a retrouvé sa place.

_ Non. Pas de tes vœux, mais de ton bonheur.

_ Je suis heureuse avec toi, Edward, comme avec personne. _(N/Caro :le contraire m'eût étonnée^^)_

_ Pourtant, Charlie et Jacob ont un autre avis.

_ Charlie préfère Jacob parce qu'il lui paraît plus normal que toi. S'il savait, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me lance dans ses bras.

_ Il trouverait sûrement un autre prétendant. Confirmé-je.

_ Or, je ne veux personne d'autres que toi, Edward. Alors oui, le revoir a été étrange. Tu as dû lire en lui ce qu'il a dit, ce qu'il a fait.

J'entends la souffrance dans sa voix. Je la serre contre moi avec plus de forces.

_ Oui. Et il regrette, Bella. Il est tête de mule, tu le sais. _(N/Caro c'est d'famille)_

Elle hoche la tête.

_ Renéesmée et lui ont le droit de se voir, de partager quelque chose.

_ Et il en a envie. Ils se verront, Bella, j'en suis sûr.

_ Sauf s'ils ne se trouvent jamais l'un avec l'autre. Fait-elle remarquer.

Je scrute ses prunelles avant de lancer ma proposition. J'ai peur de lui faire plus de mal encore.

_ Et s'il venait à notre mariage ?

Elle cesse de respirer, une lueur d'hésitation envahit son regard.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée de prendre ta décision tout de suite, Bella. Mais après tout, quelqu'un doit bien te conduire à l'autel, non ?

_ Tu as raison, j'y réfléchirai.

_ D'accord.

J'embrasse sa bouche avec tendresse. Elle se colle à moi, ses bras me tiennent fort contre elle. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je les accroche dans sa nuque. Mes lèvres courent le long de sa mâchoire, et déjà Bella a la respiration erratique. Je sens sa poitrine frotter contre mon torse. Elle renverse la tête en arrière.

_ Edward …

Ses doigts fourragent dans mes cheveux. Je la guide au sol. Je me place de manière à ne pas l'écraser de mon poids.

Bella passe ses bras autour de mes épaules, ses lèvres m'appellent. Je les frôle doucement, le bout des doigts caressant son front.

Nous restons ainsi un temps indéterminé, seulement bercés par la respiration de Bella. Parfois nous nous embrassons, mais seule la tendresse nous guide.

_ Je crois...Je crois que je veux Charlie à notre mariage. Dit-elle soudain.

Je souris, soutiens son regard.

_ C'est une excellente idée.

_ Il faut quand même que ça aille mieux avec lui...Ca nous oblige à attendre.

_ On a tout le temps, Bella. Rien ne presse, si ?

Elle sourit aussi.

_ Non, on a l'éternité.

Je sens que si mon cœur pouvait battre, il serait gonfler de joie.

_ De quoi as-tu envie, d'ailleurs ?

Je m'installe à ses côtés, ma tête en face de la sienne.

_ Je voudrais le faire à Forks.

_ Pourquoi Forks ?

_ C'est la maison. Répond-elle, presque candide.

_ Je comprends. C'est là que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

_ C'est chez vous à Forks que je me sens chez moi.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau.

_ Soit. Nous ferons ça à Forks. Tu veux des invités en particulier ?

_ Toi. Sourit-elle. _(N/Caro : un mariage sans marié ça fait mauvais genre ! mdr)_

_ Attends que je vérifie mon agenda.

Je fais mine de me lever, elle me retient contre elle.

_ T'es bête. Assure-t-elle.

_ C'est toi qui réponds comme ça, aussi. Je la serre contre moi.

_ Tu invites qui tu veux. Je pense que Carlisle va vouloir des amis, non ?

_ Peut-être les Denali, comme la dernière fois. Réfléchis-je.

_ Ça me paraît bien.

_ Et ...Jac...

_ Non. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui, Edward. Il ne s'est pas excusé, il m'a blessée, et se moque de réparer. Tu sais mieux que quiconque comment il agit. Je me moque qu'il soit le fils du meilleur ami de Charlie.

_ Tu en es sûr ?

Je sais combien la séparation était dure pour elle à une époque. Bella sait que je la sonde. Elle soutient mon regard, je n'y détecte aucune larme, aucune peine.

_ Oui. J'en suis sûr. J'ai déjà fait mon deuil de notre amitié, rassure-toi.

_ Je te crois.

Je me penche sur elle pour l'embrasser. Sa langue taquine mes lèvres, en demandant l'accès. Avec un grognement, je laisse nos langues entamer une danse sensuelle. Nos doigts dessinent l'autre, doucement, caressants.

Elle est à bout de souffle, alors je glisse mes lèvres vers son oreille. Je joue avec son lobe d'oreille, son corps m'appelle avec force. Son bassin se frotte au mien, mon sexe me fait souffrir. Bella détache les boutons de sa chemise, et je sais que je vais rendre les armes.

Je sais aussi que le sol n'est pas confortable, je sais que demain, elle aura sûrement mal aux jambes à cause de la marche d'aujourd'hui. Je sais que si nous faisons l'amour ici, c'est aussi en partie à cause de ses souvenirs. _(N/Caro : Rho Edward ! Arrête de penser !)(N/Spuffy: fouet !)_

_ Bella, non, pas ici.

_ Si, c'est merveilleux ici.

_ Bella...

Pourquoi est-ce toujours à moi d'être le plus réfléchi ?

Le téléphone sonne à ce moment là. Je me fige, ce n'est pas le mien.

_ Si c'est Alice, je te jure que je lui arrache la tête ! Menace-t-elle.

Je ris dans son cou alors qu'elle décroche.

_ Allô ?

_ _Maman ? Tu es où ?_

Bella se redresse, je vois l'inquiétude sur son visage. Je secoue la tête, dépité par sa réaction.

_ Renéesmée ! Tu n'as rien ?

_ _Non, ça va. J'ai récupéré. Dis...Je me demandais...Tu veux pas qu'on mange ensemble ce soir ?_

Je me place derrière Bella, les bras autour de sa taille, le menton dans son épaule.

_ Mais bien sûr, ma chérie. À l'endroit habituel ?

_ _Dans une heure._

Bella me lance un regard surpris. J'acquiesce. Nous avons passé la journée ici.

_ D'accord, disons une heure trente. Je ne suis pas à la maison.

_ _Oh ! Enfin, je veux pas vous …_

_ Tout va bien, ma chérie. On se retrouve là-bas directement.

__ Parfait._

_ Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Avoue-t-elle en se redressant après avoir racrroché.

_ C'était un peu le but. _(N/Caro quand j'dis que les enfants sont nés pour pourrir la vie de leurs parents ! -_- ')_

Je dépose un baiser dans son cou, et lentement, nous redescendons du rocher.

_ Accroche-toi. Lui conseillé-je en la prenant sur mon dos.

Elle s'installe les jambes autour de mes hanches, les bras sur mon torse. Je commence à courir à petites foulées, la laissant s'habituer. Mais bientôt, je suis emporté par ma course, et mon plaisir d'avoir à nouveau Bella ainsi. Son souffle balaie mon profil, les battements de son cœur résonnent dans mon corps.

Je ne vois plus les détails, les arbres ne sont plus qu'un décor flou qui bouge en même temps que nous. Et bientôt, j'arrive à proximité des maisons. Je ralentis et fais glisser Bella à terre.

Je la maintiens en équilibre alors qu'elle porte la main à sa tête.

_ Ça ne va pas ?

_ Si. Sourit-elle, une lueur de gaieté dans les prunelles.

_ Tu n'es pas malade ? Demandé-je en caressant sa joue rafraîchie.

Elle secoue la tête et s'approche pour m'embrasser. Je la tiens par la taille, la serre contre moi, et offre mes lèvres aux siennes.

Nous restons suspendus un temps dans l'espace, puis je la laisse respirer. Mon front posé sur le sien, nos regards soudés, je plonge dans ses prunelles noisette si profondes.

_ Il reste encore combien de temps ? Murmure-t-elle contre mon oreille.

_ Bien assez de temps pour ce que tu as en tête, Isabella. Assuré-je en posant mes mains sur ses fesses. _(N/Caro : Youpi !)_

Elle s'écarte, les sourcils froncés.

_ Je croyais que tu ne lisais pas dans mes pensées !

En réponse, je la prends dans mes bras, et en quelques secondes, nous sommes dans sa chambre. Je la repose sur son lit, ma langue dessinant déjà sur sa peau.

_ Edward.

Sa voix est rauque et se répercute directement à mon sexe. Mon bassin s'appuie plus fortement contre le sien, et nos mains fébriles nous déshabillent. J'entraîne ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, mes doigts vénèrent ses courbes, lui ôtant toute trace de vêtements.

Bella enroule sa main autour de mon membre, et bascule au-dessus de moi. Je sens la chaleur de son corps envahir le mien. Mes mâchoires se serrent, mes muscles se bandent, je sens la vie qui les anime. Bella lape mon prépuce, et je succombe tout à fait. Mes narines aspirent l'humidité de ma douce, rien que de m'avoir en bouche. Je ne contrôle que mes mains dans ses cheveux, mon bassin contre ses lèvres pour éviter de la blesser.

_ Bella...Sifflé-je, renversant ma tête en arrière.

Ses joues se creusent, ses dents et sa langue attaquent mon pénis d'une délicieuse torture. Avec un bruit de succion, elle me relâche, et redresse la tête vers moi.

_ Sois gentil, Edward...Elle lèche ma longueur. Ça nous arrangerait tous les deux...Elle souffle dessus. Je roule des yeux, attendant ce qu'elle va dire. Jouis pour moi, Edward Cullen. Roucoule-t-elle en embrassant le bout de mon sexe. _(N/Caro : OMG!)_

_ Nom de dieu, Bella !

Depuis quand a-t-elle ce genre de propos ? !

Avec un sourire elle reprend possession de cette partie de mon être. Sa langue s'enroule autour de moi, ses doigts malaxent mes fesses, sa gorge s'ouvre pour m'accueillir plus loin.

Mon bassin bouge seul à présent, en rythme avec elle. J'oublie jusqu'à mon nom, je n'ai plus que celui de Bella sur les lèvres.

_ Oui...Oh Bella !

D'un seul coup, mes membres se détendent d'eux-mêmes, mes bras retombent le long de mon corps inerte. J'entends Bella avaler ma semence, puis je sens sa langue me nettoyer. Je ferme les yeux, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

_ J'aime tout de vous monsieur Cullen. Assure-t-elle à mon oreille. _(N/Caro : ouais moi aussi. *soupir*)_

J'enroule mes bras autour d'elle, la coinçant sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux et croise son regard.

_ Moi j'aime votre langue, future madame Cullen.

_ Hey ! Fait-elle semblant de s'offusquer quand je me redresse pour l'embrasser.

Inexorablement, je laisse glisser une main dans son dos, sur l'arrondi de ses fesses, atteignant sa hanche, puis son bouton de nerfs.

Bella frissonne contre moi, elle mordille ma lèvre inférieure.

Ma main trouve sa fente humide, et je déglutis. Ses pupilles se rétrécissent, et sa bouche s'entrouvre. J'aime voir le rose de ses joues, ses cheveux qui tombent sur son front. Je fais pénétrer un doigt en elle, et Bella bouge son bassin pour intensifier la caresse. Je souris, de mon sourire en coin, et accède à sa demande en introduisant deux autres doigts en elle.

Bella gémit, se mord la lèvre. Ses mains se placent autour de ma tête, elle s'arque-boute au-dessus de moi.

_ Mmoui...Soupire-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

_ Regarde-moi, Bella, je veux te voir jouir.

Autour de mes doigts, ses parois se resserrent. Je redresse la tête pour frôler sa gorge, là où la veine palpite comme une folle.

_ Edward ! Crie-t-elle. Je plie mes doigts en elle. S'il-te-plait, j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Elle mime des lèvres sa supplique. Je les prends dans un baiser tendre tout en ôtant mes doigts de son antre. Je nous bascule en un mouvement, Bella guide mon sexe vers son entrée. Je prends sa main dans la mienne, et la pénètre avec douceur.

Nous gémissons dans la bouche de l'autre, son cœur bat la chamade, son corps m'attire en son centre.

Nos hanches claquent l'une contre l'autre, je suis toujours plus loin en elle, plus rapide aussi.

Une couche de sueur la recouvre, nous nous embrassons à chacun de mes assauts. Bella enroule une jambe autour de mes hanches, les spasmes de notre jouissance se multiplient, nos corps tremblent. Dans une dernière poussée, j'emmène Bella avec moi vers la jouissance libératrice, et nous crions nos noms en même temps.

_ Edward...Edward... Répète-t-elle entre deux de mes baisers.

_ Bella, Bella. Répondé-je.

Je retombe sur le côté, mes jambes emmêlées à celles de Bella. Elle pose sa tête sur mon torse, nos doigts jouant avec les autres.

_ J'adore ce genre de journées. Sourit-elle en me regardant à nouveau une fois qu'elle a récupéré une respiration normale.

_ J'en prends note.

Elle se blottit encore, mais je me tends. J'entends au loin les pensées de Ian qui raccompagne Renéesmée au restaurant où elle doit retrouver Bella.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je crois que l'heure et demie est passée. Confié-je, et Bella s'écarte de moi violemment.

_ Oh mon dieu !

Elle se lève, et se rassoit sur le bord du lit. _(N/Caro : Oh ! Oh !)_

_ Bella ?

_ C'est rien, je me suis levée trop vite ! C'est ta faute, tu m'as fait peur !

_ Désolé. Tu as quelques minutes quand même. Dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

_ Hum...Et tu crois qu'avec cette odeur sur moi, je vais passer une bonne soirée ?

Je souris, de mon sourire en coin.

_ Personnellement j'aime cette odeur sur toi.

_ Moi aussi, figure-toi, mais pas devant notre fille. _(N/Caro ; C'est vrai elle est si naïve Nessie, elle pense sûrement que vous jouez au tarot.)_

Elle sort de la chambre, son jean et sa chemise de ce matin sont à terre, elle en prend de nouveaux.

Je retombe, la tête sur les mains, sur le lit défait par nos ébats. L'eau qui coule dans la salle de bain me fait sourire et bien plus. Pour mon plus grand malaise, je me trouve encore excité par Bella, et l'idée de l'eau chaude sur son corps.

J'inspire à fond, pour m'efforcer de penser à autre chose qu'à l'envie de la rejoindre pour la faire mienne à nouveau contre le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Je sais d'avance que c'est perdu. Je soupire, me rhabille et vais prendre l'air, à l'arrière de la maison.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**BELLA POV**

Ma fille a beau me dire qu'elle a guéri de sa blessure de la veille, je n'y crois pas une seconde. Je suis sa mère, et je sens ce genre de choses. Je le vois dans la manière qu'elle a de ne pas croiser ses jambes, et dans ses yeux quand elle se réinstalle sur sa chaise.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne, sur la table, et fixe son regard.

_ Tu as pris des comprimés ?

_ Je vais bien.

_ Ne sois pas têtue, Renéesmée, tu as mal. Je sais que tu vas guérir vite, et si tu essaies de me ménager, je peux comprendre. Mais je sais aussi que tu es blessée, et que malgré tous ces caractéristiques vampires, tu es aussi humaine et ton corps te le rappelle.

Elle détourne les yeux un instant avant de revenir sur moi.

_ Ce ne sont plus que des courbatures, enfin tu sais...Comme si c'en était.

Je hoche la tête, je vois tout à fait ce qu'elle veut dire.

_ Demain c'est complètement guéri, mais en attendant, c'est chiant. Continue-t-elle.

_ C'est ça de faire la folle avec ton oncle, aussi. Supposé-je en prenant une nouvelle fourchette de ma lasagne.

_ Il a fait un pari avec Jasper, et j'ai voulu lui pourrir sa soirée comme il l'avait prévu. Je ne pensais pas à de telles conséquences, toutefois.

Elle pique un morceau de viande de sa brochette.

Je ricane, me ressers un verre d'eau.

Nous nous intéressons aux autres dineurs, de qui nous sommes cachées par les plantes artificielles du box où nous sommes. Il y a toujours les solitaires en mal de conquêtes, mais surtout les familles alentour. Certaines nous ont saluées à notre arrivée, d'autres s'interrogent sur notre vie, et ce qui se passe chez nous. Non pas que j'entende leurs conversations, mais je le vois à leurs yeux.

_ Et toi et Edward, alors, vous allez à la fac aussi ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être, oui.

_ Tu penses à quelque chose d'autres ?

Elle se penche sur son assiette, me scrutant. Je hausse les épaules.

_ Nous avons peut-être d'autres projets.

_ Évite de parler comme Alice, s'il-te-plait, c'est chiant les énigmes. Vous comptez emménager bientôt ? Vous marier prochainement, aussi ? _(N/Caro : Hey !c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?)_

_ Tout ça aussi, oui. J'ai envie de voyager. Avoué-je en reposant mes couverts.

_ Cool ! Où ça ? Je la regarde pour lui dire que je n'en ai pas encore d'idées. Oh ! Tu me diras ?

Je ris.

_ Tu seras la première informée. Promis-je.

_ Tenu !

Nous trinquons avec nos verres d'eau, et commandons une Poire Belle Hélène pour Renéesmée et une tarte avec sa glace à la vanille et son coulis de chocolat en guise de dessert.

_ Je ne sais pas où je vais mettre ça, en revanche. Remarque-t-elle en posant la main sur son estomac.

_ Je suis bien d'accord !

_ Bon, tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait avec Edward aujourd'hui ? S'impatiente-t-elle d'un seul coup.

_ Renéesmée ! Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu as fait chez Ian ? _(N/Caro : Oups ça ça calme.)_

Elle ouvre la bouche, comme si elle voulait répondre, puis se ravise.

_ J'ai posé la question en première. Boude-t-elle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, évaluant ce qu'une mère raconte à sa fille.

_ On a fait une balade en forêt.

Son regard porte une lueur de curiosité, et quelque chose d'autres que je ne définis pas.

_ Cool. C'est un début de voyage. Esquive-t-elle la question que j'ai sur le bout des lèvres.

Elle a de la chance, le serveur arrive au même moment, et nous nous taisons pour commencer nos desserts.

_ Tu dois prendre ta chambre à quelle heure demain ?

_ En fait, je pourrais déjà y être depuis l'autre jour grâce à Alice et Esmée, mais je n'y vais pas avant demain matin.

_ Mais tu pars quand ?

_ Dans la nuit. Ian me conduit et repartira demain dans la journée.

Elle s'interrompt pour lécher le chocolat sur son doigt qu'elle a passé dans la coupe.

_ Et il revient ce week-end pour prendre son poste. Il amènera les dernières affaires. Finit-elle.

Je racle à mon tour mon assiette.

_ Josh ne t'a pas fait de surprise de départ ?

_ Non ! Et d'ailleurs je le retiens ! Il avait promis !

_ Tu sais bien qu'il est pris.

_ Et alors ? Je suis sa demi-vampire préférée, il a dit.

Je secoue la tête, elle est infernale. _(N/Caro : ouais ça nous rappelle quelqu'un. DD)_

**NOTE: et bien voilà, Ness part à l'université, et Bella est peut-être future maman. Que vont-ils décider de faire de leurs vies à présent ?**

**Si vous avez des envies particulières, je suis toute ouïe ! Lol**

**Je fais aussi une petite pub pour Lili M66 et ses supers fictions ! Faites-y un tour si vous cherchez de la bonne lecture, et de la bonne intrigue.**

**A très vite, gros bisous.**

**Bye Spuffy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Pardonne-moi.**

**Hello everybody ! Alors comment allez-vous dans ce froid ? Gelés ? Moi aussi ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous réchauffera ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. **

**Je vous remercie encore toutes et tous pour vos reviews, vous savez combien elles sont importantes. **

**Je m'empresse d'écrire le prochain chapitre. **

**Je remercie encore et toujours ma Caro adorée ! ! ! **

**Je fais un clin d'œil à Demoisel, je crains ce que tu pourrais penser de ce chapitre...**

**Et surtout, j'embrasse tous les lémoniaques: Savine, Emy, Eli, Nad et Ali ! Entre autres ;) ;) Merci pour votre soutien^^**

**Maintenant, à vos lectures.**

**20-**

**BELLA POV**

Le réveil est dur ce matin. J'ai du mal à ouvrir les paupières, et pourtant, je sais que je dois me lever. J'essaie de tendre mes jambes, et de me mettre sur le dos, mais je suis arrêtée dans mon geste.

_ J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de te faire marcher autant. S'excuse Edward en serrant son bras autour de ma taille.

Je grimace, et ouvre les yeux pour lire l'inquiétude dans son regard.

_ Ça va aller, il faut juste que je remette mes jambes à l'endroit. Tenté-je de plaisanter.

Mais les inquiétudes et la culpabilité s'installent avec force dans ses yeux dorés. (_N/Caro : C'est étonnant quand on connaît Edward ! lol)_

_ Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je savais que ça serait le cas.

Il ouvre la bouche pour argumenter mais je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'interrompre. Il plonge son regard dans le mien, puis hoche la tête.

Alors, je fais l'état de mon corps. Malgré la douleur dans ma jambe gauche, les courbatures dans le bas de mon dos, je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'était une mauvaise idée. Pas après ce que cette journée dans la forêt, à crapahuter a signifié pour nous. Je prends mon temps pour faire quelques mouvements avec ma jambe gauche, puis je me redresse doucement.

Edward a une main dans mon dos, je sens son regard qui scrute une faiblesse.

Mes pieds à terre, je retiens un gémissement de douleur. Mes hanches hurlent à la mort. _(N/Caro : C'est qu'on a plus 20ans ma pau'v dame !)(N/Spuffy: euh...Pour Bella c'est pas si loin que ça, quand-même)_

_ Je vais te chercher un comprimé.

Le lit bouge à peine quand il descend que la porte de la chambre se rouvre sur Edward. Je lui souris, les cheveux emmêlés, le corps douloureux.

_ C'est Chloé qui va me passer un savon, en tout cas.

_ Bella...

_ Pour ne pas avoir pris un médicament hier soir en prévoyance. Continué-je comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux, et s'agenouille devant moi. Il approche lentement son visage du mien. Mes lèvres s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes pour accueillir son baiser. _(N/Caro : Rho...mignon)_

_ Je t'aime. Souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasser doucement.

La tendresse transparait dans le mouvement de ses lèvres contre ma bouche, mes doigts se prennent dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ses mains glissent le long de mes cuisses, s'enroulant à mes hanches. Je frissonne, sans savoir si c'est du désir, ou du froid de sa peau contre la mienne. _(N/Caro : Désir Bella, pas froid dans les bras d'Edward !)_ Avant qu'Edward ne choisisse pour moi et s'éloigne, je moule mon corps au sien. Je gémis en sentant sa langue jouer avec mon lobe d'oreille.

Je tente de contrôler ma respiration erratique, mon bas-ventre me tiraille encore. J'ai envie de lui. J'ai envie d'Edward en moi.

Mais j'ai trop de choses à faire ce matin pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer de m'allonger. _(N/Caro : C'est pô juste !)_

J'embrasse une dernière fois sa bouche, et nos fronts se posent l'un contre l'autre.

Mes lèvres sont entrouvertes, je reprends une respiration normale.

_ Tu veux que je reste ?

Je pique un autre baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

_ Non, ça ira. Alice m'a laissée un message hier soir. Elle vient me chercher pour une sortie shopping. _(N/Caro Arf la pauvre !)_

_ D'accord.

Je trace du bout du doigt les traits de son visage, les cernes sous ses yeux.

_ Tu devrais en profiter pour chasser.

Il me lance son sourire en coin, et acquiesce.

_ Je te retrouve donc ce soir.

_ Une fois que tu m'as lâchée avec Chloé, oui.

Ses bras m'emprisonnent contre lui. Sa voix douce effleure mon oreille.

_ Je ne te lâche plus Bella.

Et je sais qu'il ne parle pas de cette journée sans l'autre, mais de tout ce qui nous a séparés depuis notre rencontre.

_ Je sais, Edward.

Il plonge son regard assombri dans le mien. Puis nous nous séparons. Il se lève, et j'en fais de même. Alors qu'il part dans la cuisine, je rassemble mes affaires pour m'habiller.

Après une toilette, et un petit-déjeuner rapide, je suis Edward dans sa Volvo. Il allume la radio, et Clair de Lune emplit l'habitacle. Je souris et pose ma tête contre l'appui. Edward prend ma main dans la sienne, pendant que les rues défilent autour de nous. Je me laisse bercer par la musique et l'air frais qui filtre par la fenêtre conducteur ouverte.

_ On y est. Murmure-t-il contre mon oreille à peine a-t-il éteint le moteur.

Je rouvre les yeux.

_ Merci.

Il sourit, et vient tenir ma portière. Main dans la main, nous traversons la rue, et entrons dans la clinique où Chloé m'attend pour ma rééducation. Dernière séance, devrais-je ajouter.

_ Bella, tu as l'air en forme. Me salut Tom, à l'entrée.

_ On ne peut mieux. Assuré-je en le saluant à mon tour. _(N/Caro : Edward est meilleur qu'une batterie de Medoc, et je parle même pas de son goût *Ok je sors*)_

Edward serre mes doigts dans les siens, tout en hochant la tête vers l'agent de sécurité. Du coin de l'œil, je vois ses pupilles se dilater. Sûrement a-t-il entendu quelque chose qui le rend jaloux. Je souris, nous arrête, et enroule mes mains autour de sa nuque pour lui donner un baiser langoureux. Il me tient tout contre lui, approfondissant notre baiser.

Un raclement de gorge nous fait nous détacher. Je sens mes joues rosir en croisant les yeux moqueurs de Chloé.

_ Pas la peine de te demander comment tu vas. Me sourit-elle en tendant la main pour que je la serre.

_ Très bien, en effet.

Elle rit, et secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

_ Je vais vous laisser. A ce soir. Dit-il en frôlant mon oreille.

Un délicieux frisson me parcourt et se loge au creux de mon être. Un sourire comblé illumine mon visage. Je suis perdue.

Edward laisse sa main caresser mon dos, sous ma veste, puis s'éloigne. Je sais à la manière qu'il a de quitter le bâtiment, qu'il est très fier de l'état dans lequel il me laisse. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour être fébrile !

_ Alors, Bella, comment tu vas ? Me demande Chloé, en me guidant dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle.

_ Tu vas pas être contente. Avoué-je, et en ouvrant les portes, elle arque un sourcil intrigué. J'ai mal partout. Confessé-je.

_ Bella ! Fait-elle avec emphase. Raconte-moi tout. Exige-t-elle en m'indiquant un fauteuil face au bureau.

Je soupire, mais je n'arrive pas pour autant à m'en vouloir. Je place mes mains sur mes genoux, et croise son regard.

_ Nous nous sommes beaucoup baladés ces derniers temps avec Edward. Et hier...On a été en forêt.

Elle grimace, mais me laisse poursuivre. Je commence à chercher mes mots.

_ Et ...bah, ensuite...

_ Ca a été bestial ? Propose-t-elle. _(N/Caro : entre autre ! lol)_

_ On peut dire ça. J'ai rien ressenti au début...Enfin ! Si, j'ai ressenti, mais...

_ Quand sont apparues les douleurs ? M'épargne-t-elle.

_ Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée.

Je reprends un peu confiance en moi. Elle me pose d'autres questions, faisant un bilan depuis ma dernière séance de rééducation d'il y a plus de trois semaines.

_ Bon, et bien, on va faire quelques exercices. Annonce-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la table d'auscultation.

_ D'accord.

Je retire mon gilet, me retrouvant en t-shirt, mes chaussures suivent le même chemin.

Je m'installe, et après un premier bilan physique, Chloé me guide dans les mouvements. D'abord lentement, pour m'habituer, puis avec plus d'intensité.

_ Respire profondément. Me rappelle-t-elle à intervalles réguliers.

Je me laisse guider, sentant mon bassin faire des siennes, je grimace, mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

_ Ok, on va arrêter là, Bella.

_ Non, encore, Chloé, j'en ai marre de tout ça. Je veux que ça finisse.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas faire des séances comme celle-ci en grand nombre que tout va revenir tout seul. De toute façon, tu es trop stressée. Tu devrais penser à te relaxer.

Elle se détourne, me laissant m'assoir.

_ Tu dors bien quand même ?

_ Oui.

_ Pas d'inquiétudes particulières ?

_ Renéesmée qui entre à la fac, ça compte ? Je relève la tête. _(N/Caro : nan tu crois ? ^^ *ironique*)_

Elle hoche la tête en souriant.

_ Je comprends mieux d'où vient la nature stressée de Carlie. Avoue-t-elle.

_ Peut-être, mais je vais bien, à part ces douleurs. On reprend rendez-vous rapidement ? Combien de temps il reste encore d'après toi ?

Elle me scrute, réfléchissant.

_ Tu te débrouilles bien, Bells, bien sûr, l'idéal serait que cela dure encore, mais ça serait inutile dans ton cas. Tu devrais être tranquille d'ici Halloween. Conclut-elle.

_ Pff ! Encore deux mois !

_ A raison d'une tous les mois, ça te convient ? Sauf si tu as encore des douleurs.

Elle me désigne, du bout de son crayon.

J'acquiesce et attends sagement son papier bilan de la séance que je devrais remettre demain au docteur O'Neil qui me suit toujours.

_ Et, tu ne vas pas aimer, mais, garde le fauteuil ce soir et demain. _(N/Caro : Ô non ! cruelle !)_

_ Chloé ! Je frémis à la simple idée de me retrouver sur ce fauteuil roulant.

_ Bella, juste le temps que tes muscles se détendent ! Insiste-t-elle.

_ On verra.

_ J'appellerai ce soir pour vérifier. Promet-elle, et je sais qu'elle le fera.

J'ai une folle envie de lui tirer la langue, mais ça ferait puéril. _(N/Caro : On s'en fou !)_

_ Je te revois demain, alors. Le docteur O'Neil a hâte de te voir.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque. Souris-je en la laissant ouvrir la porte.

Elle me raccompagne dans le hall, où Alice est assise, un magazine dans les mains.

_ Bella, ça serait bien aussi que...Edward et toi...C'est bien, ça te donne la pêche, mais vas-y mollo, quand même. _(N/Caro : Merde ! Y a du tps à rattraper ! lol)_

Je me sens rougir malgré moi. Je n'ai rien à lui répondre. Je hoche la tête, me détournant.

_ Salut, Bella. M'embrasse Alice en posant son magazine sur la table basse.

_ Salut.

Elle me prend la main, et m'entraîne vers sa Porsche nouvellement acquise.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bientôt finir tout ça. Assure-t-elle en mettant le moteur en route.

Je souris et pose ma tête en arrière.

_ J'espère ! Alors, qu'as-tu prévu de me faire souffrir aujourd'hui ?

Je tourne la tête vers elle.

_ Rien de spécial, en fait. J'ai entendu ce que Chloé disait, tu as besoin de te reposer. On peut peut-être faire un tour pour les robes de mariée.

_ Quoi ? Je me redresse rapidement.

_ Oui, ça serait utile, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Je pensais que tu savais pertinemment ce qu'il me fallait, tu me déçois. La taquiné-je.

_ J'ai ma petite idée. Mais cette fois je veux... Elle me lance un regard hésitant.

_ Oui ?

Voir Alice ainsi n'est pas commun. J'attends, le regard posé sur elle. Elle fixe son attention sur la route avant de finalement soupirer pour répondre.

_ Je veux que cette fois tu participes pleinement. La dernière fois tu n'étais pas à fond dedans. Et j'ai la confirmation par Jasper que tu y es cette fois. On va faire ça à nous deux. Assure-t-elle.

_ Oh ! Euh...Si tu veux, oui. Mais tu sais comment je suis...

_ Je te rassure, je te donnerai les grandes directives, et tu feras les choix qui te conviennent. _(N/Caro : J'ai un doute ? Négative ? Qui a dit que j'étais négative ?)_

_ Tenu !

Je tends la main pour qu'elle la serre. En souriant, elle le fait, puis tourne le volant direction les grands magasins de Chicago.

_ Alors, tu dois voir ça en premier !

Dans ses yeux, je vois la lueur d'excitation. Je secoue la tête, elle adore faire son commandant.

Finalement, elle arrête sa voiture devant l'entrée de la plus chic boutique de mariage que je connaisse: Monique's L.

Sans un mot, je suis Alice. Une musique de fond nous accueille, en même temps qu'une femme en tailleur pantalon déambule vers nous.

_ Mesdemoiselles, bonjour, je m'appelle Amanda, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Elle nous guide jusqu'à un petit salon où les canapés de cuir bordeaux sont tous installés autour d'une table basse. Les rideaux sont tirés sur la grande fenêtre, créant un jeu de lumières apaisant. Je regarde autour de moi. Des paravents sont placés le long de la petite estrade face aux miroirs.

Je pose mon sac et ma veste sur le porte-manteau.

Au contraire, Alice commence à fouiner parmi les robes sur les premiers mannequins présents.

En souriant, je la regarde passer de l'un à l'autre et évaluer la forme, le tissu... Il me semble même qu'elle cherche des visions de moi dans les tenues qu'elle a devant elle.

_ Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? Me demande Amanda.

Je me tourne vers elle, je sais que mes yeux brillent. Me trouver ici, entourée de tant de beauté, m'excite. J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant devant un cadeau de Noël.

_ Quelque chose de classique. Répond Alice.

_ Oui, voilà. Approuvé-je, en suivant Alice entre les mannequins.

Je passe les mains sur les différents modèles. Certains sont de couleurs peu communes, alors que d'autres sont d'un blanc immaculé absolument magnifique.

_ Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus...Commence Alice en faisant voler quelques robes derrière elle.

Amanda se penche pour relever un tissu défait, les yeux inquiets de voir une telle tornade par ici. _(N/Caro : La pauvre va faire une attaque ! xD)_ Je me laisse guider jusqu'à la porte à gauche, et me retrouve dans la grande salle où tous les modèles sont exposés.

_ Madame ! S'insurge Amanda et je retiens un fou rire.

La pauvre, Alice est lâchée.

_ Non, ça ne va pas. Il faut quelque chose de plus classique encore.

Je jette un œil à la robe bustier avec son cerceau gigantesque. Je frémis rien qu'à l'idée de la porter. Si je veux rester coincer les fesses à l'air devant l'autel, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Je me détourne en entendant les exclamations d'horreur d'Amanda.

_ Madame ! C'est une collection très rare ! Vous ne pouvez pas les repousser d'un geste !

_ Si, ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut à mon amie. _(N/Caro : Têtue la Alice ! Mdr )_

Amanda se tourne vers moi, les sourcils arqués.

_ Je m'en remets à elle. Souris-je en lui tendant un voile qui était tombé.

_ Bella ! Viens voir ça ! S'écrie Alice à l'autre bout de la salle.

_ Mais voyons ! C'est fragile !

_ Bien sûr que c'est fragile, je ne suis pas débile ! Réplique Alice en se tournant, les mains sur les hanches. _(N/Caro : cette fille est morte ! ptdr)_

Elle me présente une robe à motifs en dentelles et perles brodées sans bretelles. Je regarde l'objet de loin. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit ce qu'il me faut.

_ Non, tu as raison. Approuve-t-elle en redonnant la robe à Amanda.

Celle-ci l'attrape presque au vol, et Alice danse littéralement vers le mannequin d'à côté.

Cette fois, c'est une robe plus osée, dirai-je.

Je m'approche lentement, détaillant la coupe légère, le bustier divisé en trois parties par des fines bretelles dans le dos. Brodée sur le devant, elle se relève sur le coup de pied, ce qui n'est pas négligeable pour moi, et la légère traîne n'est pas de mauvais goût.

_ Il s'agit d'une coupe d'inspiration africaine. Explique Amanda, jetant des coups d'œils inquiets à Alice.

Je souris, mais ne suis pas convaincue.

Je reste encore un instant immobile parmi toutes les robes, puis Alice vient me prendre par les poignets.

_ Tu vas obligatoirement trouver ton bonheur ! Promet-elle.

Effectivement, il y a différentes coupes, différents tissus. De la longue robe ajustée tout le long du corps, à celle de type 'empire'.

_ Je ne sais pas décider. Avoué-je.

_ Bella ! Tu es ici pour essayer ! Assène Alice en pointant du doigt une première robe. Celle-ci.

Amanda se précipite presque sur la toute juste désignée, et me conduit jusqu'aux paravents.

Je la remercie, et tout en me déshabillant rapidement, j'entends les remarques d'Alice sur telles ou telles robes, ou modes. Amanda essaie bien de suivre le rythme, mais Alice saute d'un sujet à un autre. Une fois en sous-vêtements, j'observe la robe avec scepticisme.

Par la tête ou par les jambes ? _(N/Caro : La question qui tue ! DD)_

_ Bella ? M'interpelle Alice, juste au même moment.

_ Euh ...C'est-à-dire que...

Alice ricane et passe derrière le paravent avec moi.

_ Comme ça. Dit-elle avec assurance en me faisant passer les jambes par-dessus la jupe, pour remonter le bustier le long de mon corps.

Elle le referme en un tour de main, et nous nous rendons compte qu'il n'est pas des plus adéquats. Certes, les dentelles habillent le satin, mais l'effet une épaule dénudée et le bustier qui monte haut sur le torse défait le charme de la robe.

Nous secouons la tête en même temps et la robe tombe au sol.

Alice me fait alors passer tout un tas d'autres robes. Tout en les enfilant, je lutte pour certaines à les attacher. Je retiens ma respiration, me contorsionne et manque de m'évanouir à chaque instant. _(N/Caro : Tortuuuuurrrrreeeee!)_

_ Mais ce n'est pas normal, Bella. Elles sont toutes à ta taille. Râle Alice, même si je sens qu'elle n'est pas si étonnée que ça.

Je fronce les sourcils et revêts celle qu'elle me tend. En satin, drapée et doucement évasée aux pieds, je sors enfin de derrière le paravent. En montant sur la petite estrade de deux marches, je me tourne et me retourne face aux miroirs.

_ Bella, c'est très joli. Assure Alice en positionnant la petite traîne correctement.

Je passe mes mains sur le tissu, sur mes côtes et mes hanches. Le tissu est agréable, on dirait de la soie. Et ma taille est bien soulignée.

Peut-être même trop soulignée.

Je passe encore une main sur mon estomac et mon ventre. Je fronce les sourcils. _(N/Caro : Oh ! Oh !)_

Ce matin, je n'avais pas fait attention à ce petit renflement...

_ Cela vous va à ravir. Assure Amanda, me ramenant à la réalité.

Je souris, mais redescends.

_ Non, ce n'est pas encore ce qu'il faut.

_ Mais je n'ai rien d'autres à vous proposer !

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, ses yeux pleins de questions.

_ Attendez, il y a peut-être …

Elle sort avant de finir. J'arque un sourcil interrogateur vers Alice. Elle a les yeux dans le vague. Je prends sa main, et son regard se pose sur moi avec un sourire.

_ Je crois que cette fois c'est parfait.

Elle claque un bisou sur ma joue et me guide vers les paravents.

_ Déshabille-toi, elle revient.

Je hoche la tête et défais la fermeture sur le côté. Tout en la retirant, je pose mon regard sur mon ventre. Depuis quand ai-je un petit ventre ? _(N/Caro : IA !)_

Je cherche dans ma mémoire, un reflet que j'aurais pu capter ces derniers temps et qui m'aurait montré ça. Au lieu de ça, des impressions fugaces me reviennent, un malaise, un surplus d'appétit.

_ Et voilà ! S'exclame Amanda en me tendant une robe.

Je rouvre les yeux rapidement, et sursaute, manquant de perdre mon équilibre.

_ Merci.

En satin souple, la robe tombe en corolle autour de mes pieds. L'ensemble est relevé par une ceinture et quelques broderies sur le bas. J'ajuste les petites manches sur mes épaules. Je ne peux ne pas penser que la ceinture cache le léger renflement de mon ventre sous le tissu. Je sors, et croise le regard joyeux d'Alice. Elle est plus qu'enthousiaste.

_ C'est ...Amanda reste sans voix.

Je me sens rougir, et montre l'estrade.

Alors je vois mon reflet. J'ai les cheveux fous à cause de ma journée, et mes joues un peu trop roses, mais la robe tombe parfaitement sur moi, comme si elle avait été cousue exprès.

Sans un mot, Alice pose le voile sur ma tête.

_ Le voile aussi est brodé. Légèrement. Commente-t-elle.

Dans sa voix, je sens bien qu'elle craque pour cette robe début du siècle.

Je reste à m'observer encore une seconde. Mais je sais que c'est celle-ci que je veux. Qu'Edward voudrait.

Je croise le regard d'Alice dans le miroir.

_ Je la prends. Affirmé-je.

_ Vous avez tout à fait raison. Triomphe Amanda en serrant ses mains contre elle, les yeux brillants.

_ Tu es vraiment très belle. Approuve Alice.

_ Merci.

Elle m'aide à redescendre et je vais remettre mon jean slim et mon t-shirt.

En revenant dans le salon, Alice est déjà en train de régler les détails.

_ Je viendrai la chercher bientôt.

_ D'accord, elle est à vous de toute façon. Et, toutes mes félicitations.

_ Merci.

Amanda nous tient la porte ouverte et nous sortons dans l'air moite de ce milieu d'après-midi.

Sans un mot, Alice et moi prenons d'un commun accord la rue piétonne, comme si c'était un moyen de nous remettre de ces heures chez Monique's L.

Nous nous prenons bras dessus, bras dessous et restons silencieuses. J'observe les gens autour de nous. Surtout des femmes qui viennent faire les boutiques même si elles ont passé leurs vacances à faire les magasins. Quelques enfants courent par-ci, par-là en riant.

_ A quoi tu penses ?

_ C'est la question d'Edward, ça ! Remarqué-je.

Elle sourit mais me fait comprendre qu'elle attend une réponse.

_ J'ai hâte. Expliqué-je alors.

_ De quoi ?

_ De montrer la robe à Edward, bien sûr !

_ Ne t'avise pas de lui dire comment elle est ! Ça porte malheur ! Me prévint-elle. _(N/Caro : Basta aux malheurs !)_

Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'assois sur un des bancs. Je grimace en sentant que les douleurs dans le bas du dos reviennent.

_ Tu as été silencieuse, pour une fois.

_ Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Que je râle ? Comme tu l'as dit, je veux me marier cette fois. Je veux participer à tous ces préparatifs.

_ J'imaginais que tu serais plus enthousiaste quand même.

_ Alice Cullen ! Tu n'es jamais contente ! Ris-je.

_ Bien sûr que je suis toujours contente ! Je mène la vie que je veux, j'ai un amant extraordinaire et ma meilleure amie va se marier avec l'homme de sa vie ! Fait-elle avec emphase.

_ Tu as raison.

_ Et une autre chose sur laquelle j'ai raison, c'est que tu es pensive. Presque inquiète.

Je ne la regarde pas directement, mais du coin de l'œil. Qu'a-t-elle vu des pensées que j'ai ? De mes questions.

_ Je m'inquiète pour Renéesmée. Dis-je.

_ Bah ! Tu la connais, elle ne risque rien.

_ Oui, mais avec le combat d'hier, j'ai quand même peur.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je te dis. Ta fille va très bien, je la surveille. _(N/Caro : pauvre Ness!)_

Je ricane.

_ J'espère qu'elle ne s'en rendra pas compte. Elle pourrait bien faire de toi de la chair à pâté.

_ Qu'elle essaie donc ! Je suis sa tante, elle ne peut rien me faire !

Nous rions, tout en nous relevant pour rejoindre sa voiture. En passant devant un stand de Hot-Dog, mon estomac se réveille. Je me rappelle ne pas avoir mangé depuis ce matin, et m'arrête pour en acheter.

_ Deux ? S'étonne Alice en arquant un sourcil. _(N/Caro : Quel appetit ! Elle mange pour deux...voire trois...*sifflot*)_

_ Et bien ….Oui.

Je me sens un peu coupable, mais en un rien de temps, les deux sont engloutis. Je sens le regard d'Alice sur moi, comme si elle évaluait quelque chose. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'interroger plus qu'elle pose une de ses questions.

_ Alors, tu veux emménager où avec Edward ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ce que tu avais en tête l'autre soir ? Concernant cette envie de n'être que tous les deux. Tu vas quand même pas nous abandonner, hein ? !

_ Alice ! C'est une idée que j'ai lancé, mais nous n'allons pas la mettre en application tout de suite ! Et puis, de toute façon, maintenant j'ai la maison pour moi seule.

Elle reporte son regard sur la route avant de hocher la tête, satisfaite.

_ Ça me va ! Alors, pas d'université non plus ?

_ Il va bien falloir que je fasse quelque chose ! Je vais m'ennuyer sinon. Lui rappelé-je.

Elle semble étudier ma remarque, puis finit par accepter ce que je dis. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à tout vérifier comme ça à travers des visions ? !

_ Nous on va au lycée encore cette année. Dit-elle.

_ Ah bon ? Je pensais que tu en avais marre.

_ Bah ! Une année en plus ou en moins. Et puis, sinon, ta fille va croire qu'on l'espionne.

_ Ce que tu ne fais pas déjà. Lui rappelé-je.

_ Seulement pour sa sécurité. Se défend-elle en quittant sa voiture, devant chez moi.

De mon côté, je descends plus doucement de la voiture. J'ai vraiment très mal. Je crois que Chloé a raison, ce soir, c'est fauteuil.

Je soupire en ouvrant la porte de la maison, et guide Alice vers le salon. En me tournant vers elle, je vois son regard sur la porte de ma chambre.

_ Tu devrais le prendre un peu, Bella.

_ Je vais m'assoir dans le canapé pour parler avec toi, puis ce soir, quand j'aurai besoin de bouger, je le prendrai. Promis-je.

_ D'accord ! Donc, tu veux quoi comme cours ?

_ Euh … Je n'ai pas réfléchi encore.

_ Je crois qu'Edward se plairait en Littérature anglaise.

_ Alice, laisse-moi choisir, tu veux ?

_ Oups ! Bien sûr !

Je secoue la tête, et décide de me prendre une tasse de thé. Alice me suit jusque dans la cuisine, soupçonneuse.

_ Alors, si on parlait organisation, maintenant ? Demande-t-elle une fois que nous sommes assises autour du comptoir dans la cuisine.

Je la regarde par-dessus ma tasse,

_ Organiser quoi ?

_ Bah ton mariage ! Certes, nous avons ta robe, et les invités...

_ Quels invités ?

_ Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai des visions ? Et ces visions me disent quand tu décides de laisser les Denali venir, ou ton père. _(N/Caro : ça c'est Alice ! lol)_

Elle me parle comme si j'étais une demeurée. Je soupire et repose ma tasse sur le comptoir.

_ Pourquoi es-tu en train de tout précipiter ?

_ Je ne précipite rien ! Seulement, pourquoi attendre pour vous marier ? Non seulement c'est une occasion de faire la fête. Je lève les yeux au ciel, je la reconnais bien. Et puis tu en as tellement envie, j'ai pris mes sources chez Jasper, que ça serait ridicule d'attendre plus.

Donc 2+2=4. Cqfd.

Je la regarde dans les yeux, j'ai appris à "lire" Alice, du moins autant que possible chez un vampire lutin. Il ne me semble pas lire autre chose que la vérité dans son regard.

Et puis, de toute façon, ses arguments ne sont pas mauvais.

Au moment où je pense cela, je vois son sourire triomphateur.

_ Alors, à quoi penses-tu ? Cédé-je.

_ Tu as ta robe, mais moi non ! Et puis, qui sera ta demoiselle d'honneur ?

Je secoue la tête.

_ Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

_ Tu n'as pas encore pris ta décision. Contre-t-elle.

_ Vous trois, voyons ! Qui d'autre ?

_ Ça aurait pu être Chloé aussi !

_ Alice Cullen ! Dis-je avec emphase.

_ D'accord, alors voilà à quoi je pense comme robe.

En un clignement d'œil, elle a disparu, puis réapparu avec un bloc note. Je ne m'étonne même pas de la voir si outillée.

Elle l'ouvre consciencieusement à la première page, place le bout de son stylo entre ses dents et me fixe avec attention.

_ Commençons par ta fille, elle est ta première demoiselle d'honneur ?

_ Euh ...Pourquoi pas, oui...Parce qu'il y a un ordre ?

_ Disons que c'est le cas.

Alors elle se penche sur sa feuille, et je ne vois presque plus sa main, tellement elle va vite. Ses lèvres bougent aussi, mais je n'entends rien. Je me contente alors de ne penser à rien. Je m'appuie au dossier de mon tabouret, le regard sur la première ligne d'arbres au loin. Je me détends, bercée par les coups de crayons d'Alice.

_ Oh ! Bella, tu es avec moi ou pas ?

La main glacée d'Alice me secoue doucement l'épaule, je me redresse, et croise son regard rieur.

_ Je ne sais pas où tu étais, mais tu avais l'air bien.

_ Je suis restée comme ça longtemps ?

_ Depuis que je me suis mise à dessiner la robe de Ness, oui.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Cinq minutes, Bella, pas de panique. Mais tu es sûr que ça va ?

_ Oui. J'étais ailleurs, c'est tout. Alors, cette robe ?

Je gigote sur ma chaise pour reprendre mes esprits. Et mes yeux se posent sur la feuille devant Alice.

_ Euh, Alice, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que ça soit ce qu'il faut... Hésité-je en contemplant, ahurie, la longue robe bouffante du dessin.

_ Elle sera pourtant ravissante là-dedans !

J'arque un sourcil. Certes, Renéesmée pourrait être jolie dans cette robe, surtout sous la conduite d'Alice, mais ma fille refusera de jamais porter ça. _(N/Caro : Ouais c'est pas le style^^)_

_ Alice, sois réaliste. Autant lui choisir une robe dans laquelle elle se sentira à l'aise.

Alice pose le regard sur la feuille, et se laisse à nouveau emportée par son imagination. Je me force à suivre l'évolution. Les manches bouffantes disparaissent, et deviennent une étole presque transparente cousue à même le drapé de la robe.

Je me penche un peu plus par-dessus le comptoir,

_ Attends, ce n'est pas fini ! Râle-t-elle en cachant d'une main son œuvre.

Je soupire, et me réinstalle. Sans y penser, mes doigts tapent sur le comptoir, marquant le temps qui passe.

_ Tadam ! Fait-elle en tournant la page vers moi.

La robe tombe au sol, en ce que j'appellerai des plis, faute d'autres mots. Il y a même une indication de couleurs. Parme.

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait ça tout de suite ?

_ Peut-être parce que je voulais voir en vrai la tête que tu ferais ! _(N/Caro : mdr)_

_ Méchante ! Je lui tape le dos de la main, alors qu'elle se remet de son fou rire. En tout cas, le parme est très joli.

_ Merci.

Les minutes qui suivent, nous les passons à imaginer la robe que Rosalie pourrait mettre. La pauvre se voit affubler de chapeaux plus pittoresques les uns des autres, quoiqu'ils pourraient ressembler à des chapeaux de son temps humain...

_ Et pourquoi pas une robe des années folles ? Avec des froufrous ? Propose-t-elle en dessinant ce à quoi elle pense.

Je retiens un fou rire en voyant le chapeau. Enfin, le truc qu'Alice pose sur la tête de ma future belle-sœur.

_ Alice, on croirait que c'est moi qui ai dessiné ! Rose va m'en vouloir à mort, si elle voit ça. Me plaignis-je.

_ Pff, petite joueuse ! Bon alors comme ça, ça te va ?

La robe à paillettes courte devient une robe longue, type empire, à fines bretelles et une ceinture sous la poitrine pour évaser quelques peu le reste du corps.

_ Quelle couleur tu veux lui mettre ?

Alice relève la tête vers moi, semblant réfléchir.

_ Un violet ?

_ Soit. Et toi ?

_ Moi je me vois bien en un...Fuschia ! Annonce-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

_ Il n'y a que toi pour porter de telles couleurs ! Cédé-je.

_ Tttt ! Tu t'y habitueras. Assure-t-elle et un sentiment d'effroi me parcourt. _(N/Caro : pas sûr...)_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je sors de la douche quand le téléphone sonne dans le salon. Je m'enroule d'un drap de bain et vais répondre en courant.

Juste avant que la troisième sonnerie ne s'arrête, je décroche.

_ Allô ?

_ Coucou maman.

_ Renéesmée !

Je m'assois, sentant un certain soulagement à l'entendre.

_ Comment vas-tu ? Tu es bien arrivée ? Et ta première journée ?

_ Wow ! Attends, si tu parles autant, je ne pourrais rien dire ! Rit-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Je suis contente de t'entendre.

_ Et je ne suis partie qu'une journée !

_ Dis donc ! Fous-toi de moi ! Je te signale que ça ne fait que quelques semaines que nous nous sommes retrouvées.

_ Je sais.

L'allégresse dans sa voix diminue à mes paroles. Je me frappe le front d'une main et retourne dans la salle de bain, enfiler un peignoir.

_ Alors, comment s'est passée ta première journée ? Demandai-je en allant à présent dans ma chambre.

Je m'installe dans le rocking-chair, les cheveux mouillés.

_ Parfaite ! Edward avait raison, pour les cours, l'université c'est génial ! Tu verrais ça, on est des milliers, et personne ne connait personne. J'ai pas vu une seule même personne dans tous mes cours. Oh ! Et le parc n'est pas loin, et plutôt vaste, c'est trop adorable.

Je souris, écoutant le bonheur dans la voix de ma fille. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de se consacrer à ses passions. Dorénavant elle en a l'occasion, et la fierté pointe dans mon cœur.

_ Le prof de littérature allemande est nul à chier, mais il paraît qu'il y en a un autre, je vais sûrement aller voir à quoi il ressemble, et je m'inscrirai dans le meilleur cours. (_N/Caro / c'est bien Ness ça !)_

_ Excellente idée. Mais alors, tous tes cours ne sont pas déjà fixes ?

_ Non, j'ai un emploi du temps aléatoire, et je peux choisir mes profs.

_ Et bah ! Il n'y a plus qu'à se mettre à travailler.

_ Oui, c'est pour ça que je vais à la soirée de rentrée des confréries ça pourrait être drôle.

Pourquoi je n'aime pas l'idée ?

_ Renéesmée …

_ Maman ! Zen ! Ce n'est qu'une soirée de rentrée. Et puis, je ne suis des plus influençables.

Je grimace. Elle a raison. (_N/Caro : Et ouais maman !lol)_

_ Et Ian, il vient...

_ Demain soir. J'ai trop hâte ! Tu verrais l'appartement est deux fois trop grand pour deux, alors à moi seule !

_ Tu as pris l'habitude d'habiter seule, fais attention à ne pas trop te disputer avec lui.

_ Oui maman ! Soupire-t-elle et je l'imagine à lever les yeux au ciel. Même si je me suis un peu étalée, c'est vrai.

_ Je n'en doute pas, ma chérie. Et tes hanches ?

_ J'ai eu un peu mal, c'est la fatigue je pense. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. Et toi ?

Je pose mon regard sur le fauteuil plié dans le dressing.

_ Très bien ! Chloé m'a prescrite encore deux séances de rééducation, demain je vois le docteur. Et ensuite à moi la liberté ! Scandé-je.

_ Super ! Oups ! J'ai pas vu l'heure. Maman, je te rappelle ce week-end, d'accord ?

_ Oui, amuse-toi bien.

_ Merci. Je t'aime, maman.

_ Je t'aime aussi...

Nous raccrochons, et il me semble avoir entendu du bruit derrière ma fille. Je souris, frissonnant sous mon peignoir. Elle a enfin le droit de vivre ce à quoi elle a droit.

Je bâille, me sens courbaturée.

Je me lève avec effort. Décidément, j'ai mal partout. Et vais chercher mon fauteuil à regret.

En voyant qu'il n'est par encore l'heure de dîner, je décide de faire une sieste. De toute façon, je m'endors debout.

Je m'allonge alors dans mon lit, et me recroqueville sous la couverture.

_ Bella.

_ Hum...

La voix tendre d'Edward me parvient à travers les dernières limbes de sommeil. Je me retourne contre lui, posant, les yeux fermés, ma tête sur son torse. Edward me serre contre lui, inspirant l'odeur de mon shampoing.

_ Tu m'as manqué. Murmuré-je en me réveillant doucement.

_ Toi aussi. Il embrasse mon front.

_ Bonne chasse ?

_ Excellente.

Je hoche la tête, satisfaite.

Un moment de silence s'installe, rompu par la question inquiète d'Edward.

_ Ça n'a pas été aujourd'hui ?

_ Si, pourquoi ?

Je redresse la tête vers lui, cette fois. Il n'y a pas que dans sa voix que l'inquiétude s'est installée. Il replace derrière mon oreille une de mes mèches de cheveux.

_ Ton fauteuil est sorti. Et tu es au lit avant même d'avoir diné. Constate-t-il.

_ J'ai eu besoin de me reposer quelques minutes.

_ Minutes ? Bella, tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?

_ Quelque chose comme dix-neuf heures, non ?

_ Plutôt vingt heures passées.

_ Quoi ?

Je me redresse tout à fait, mon peignoir tombe sur mes épaules, mes cheveux sont emmêlés sur mes épaules.

_ Déjà ? Mais …

_ Je suis rentré tard, pardon. Josh nous a trouvés et nous l'avons suivi pour une chasse aux nomades.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as le droit... Je ne pensais simplement pas dormir autant.

_ Tu as mal dormi hier soir, c'est peut-être ça.

_ Oui...

Mais j'en doute. D'habitude je peux tenir, même en ayant du sommeil en retard. Et puis je ne dors pas à si peu d'heures avant l'heure normale. _(N/Caro : des symptômes que je connais...)_

_ Bella, ce n'est rien. J'ai cru que tu étais malade, c'est tout.

Edward pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il se veut rassurant. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes, et soude son regard au mien. Je souris et le rassure.

_ Non, je vais bien. La journée a peut-être été plus dure que prévu.

_ Demain, tu pourras te reposer. Ce week-end, tu veux qu'on fasse un voyage ?

_ Un voyage ?

Cette fois mon sourire est réel.

_ Oui. Enfin, si tu te sens suffisamment apte.

_ Quelle idée ! Bien sûr ! Ça ne pourra que me faire du bien. Alors, on irait où ?

Il se penche sa bouche frôle la mienne, et remonte le long de ma mâchoire, vers mon oreille.

_ Qui sait ? Là où l'avion atterrira.

Mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine. Mon souffle se coupe dans ma gorge.

_ J'adore l'idée. Affirmé-je. _ (N/Caro : Moi aussi ! lol)_

_ Tant mieux.

**NOTE: simplement pour vous conseiller un écrit. Vous connaissez déjà l'auteur et ses fictions, maintenant découvrez ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de roman. Et oui ! Vous avez deviné, Anghjulina vous attend sur son blog (à trouver sur mon profil). Laissez-lui un petit message.**

**Et puis, je vous dis à dans quinze jours ;) **

**Bisous **


	22. Chapter 22

**Et non, je ne suis pas morte, ni n'ai arrêté mes écrits...Mais j'ai vainement cherché du temps pour travailler ce chapitre, et suis donc en retard. **

**Le voici quand même, et je remercie les lémoniaques pour leur patience alors que je m'agaçais de ne pas avoir de temps et d'être en retard.**

**Merci encore et toujours gd sœur ! Sans toi...**

**J'espère que tout cela va vous plaire. Et que vous êtes prêts à me suivre encore sur quelques chapitres.**

**21-**

**BELLA POV**

Edward me tient la main alors que nous descendons les quelques marches de l'hôtel. Je remercie le portier d'un mouvement de tête et monte dans la voiture.

Edward s'y engouffre à mes côtés et le chauffeur démarre.

Je détaille une nouvelle fois cette maison de style edwardien transformée depuis quelques années en hôtel de standing. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward, il embrasse mon front en serrant mes doigts dans les siens.

_ Tout va bien ? Murmure-t-il.

_ Oui. Assuré-je, pensive. Il baisse les yeux vers moi, sceptique. J'embrasse le coin de ses lèvres, et explique. C'était beaucoup trop court.

J'ai le droit à son sourire en coin, je me sens fondre.

_ On pourra toujours revenir plus tard. Nous n'avons pas vu la moitié de ce qu'il y a à visiter.

_ Moi, ça me va. Peut-être qu'on pourra rester plus que deux jours. Espéré-je, en redressant la tête, anticipant déjà tout ce qui est faisable ici, à Edimbourg et ses environs.

_ Je te le promets.

Je hoche la tête, lui faisant bien comprendre que je le lui rappellerai, puis je regarde les rues et la campagne s'étaler sous mes yeux. Edward pose sa joue sur mon crâne, et je me laisse bercer par le léger cahotement de la voiture sur la route mal faite. Je me cale contre Edward, un bras sous le sien, la tête dans son cou, et ferme les yeux quand le paysage qui défile me donne mal à la tête.

Je sens son bras autour de mes épaules, Edward ajuste mon manteau, sa main dans mes cheveux. Je souris, et finis par m'endormir, les lèvres de mon fiancé sur le front.

_ Bella, réveille-toi. Edward murmure dans mon oreille, son pouce faisant des petits cercles sur le dos de ma main.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, et tombe dans l'océan doré que sont les siens. Je souris timidement, et le suis à l'extérieur du véhicule. Nous récupérons notre sac, et Edward donne un pourboire au chauffeur.

_ Bon retour. Revenez nous voir. Sourit l'homme avec un regard attendri. Prenez soin de vous, madame.

_ Merci.

Je resserre les pans de mon manteau autour de moi, et me dirige vers les panneaux d'affichage des vols. Le nôtre n'est pas avant quelques heures, et je suis fatiguée d'avance. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me remettre du décalage horaire que je vais à nouveau le subir. Je soupire, passant une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Combien d'heures de décalage y a-t-il exactement ?

Il sourit devant mon air désespéré, et caresse ma joue.

_ Six heures jusqu'à New York...Commence-t-il et je soupire encore. _(N/Caro : j'en connais qui vont avoir la tête dans le c** !lol)_

Près d'une journée de décalage.

_ C'est le deal, Bella. Tu voyages, tu subis les horaires.

_ Et bah c'est nul ! Bougonné-je, ce qui me vaut une étreinte réconfortante.

Je place mes lèvres contre son cou, ses bras entourant ma taille. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille. Même si je sais qu'il sera le seul à m'entendre si je murmure, et je m'étonne de ma proposition.

_ Il y a tellement de choses à faire pendant tout ce temps... _(N/Caro : j'suis ok avec Bella !)_

Mes doigts passent sous sa veste, et défont un bouton de sa chemise pour s'y installer. Edward grogne contre moi. Je souris, ravie de l'effet que je lui fais.

_ Bella, sois sage.

À peine a-t-il dit cela qu'il s'écarte de moi, je n'ai pas vu ses doigts refermer le bouton, mais il l'est. _(N/Caro : Hey ! C'est pas drôle !)_

_ Soit.

Je me détourne, et vais m'assoir à la première place que je trouve. Elle est unique, entre deux personnes plongées dans leurs livres. Je croise les jambes, pose les mains sur mon ventre. Mon regard dans le vide, je laisse ce qui m'entoure devenir un bruit de fond.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je relève deux types de personnes. Celles qui attendent patiemment que leur vol soit affiché, elles ont un livre ou plusieurs magazines près d'elles, et jettent un œil sur leurs enfants, leurs bagages à mains... Et puis, il y a celles qui tournent en rond. Elles sont fixées aux affichages, revendiquant leur place devant avec un regard alentour méfiant. Si elles ont des enfants, elles les tiennent par la main, leurs bagages à portée.

L'homme à mes côtés relève finalement la tête vers moi. Nos regards se croisent une seconde, nous échangeons un sourire courtois et retournons à nos activités.

Mes mains font des cercles sur mon ventre. Celui-ci a encore pris quelques centimètres en deux jours. Et si je n'avais pas eu une première expérience, je me serais déjà inquiétée. Mais cette fois-ci, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Je vais d'abord prendre du ventre, et manger comme quatre. Et puis les douleurs commenceront. Plus fortes que pour le moment. Peut-être aussi aurai-je des difficultés à marcher, en particulier après les séquelles de mon coma sur mes hanches. Mais je vais assumer et supporter avec fierté. _ (N/Caro : Bravo Bella!)_

Mon regard tombe à nouveau sur mon voisin. Il a la trentaine, les cheveux rasés courts, à la militaire. Son manteau est sur le bord de sa chaise, son sac de sport entre les jambes, il est penché sur un magazine de sport. Je souris, et ses yeux se tournent vers moi. Je détourne les miens, sentant que je rougis un peu. Je sens son regard scruter mon visage, il me semble le voir sourire du coin de l'œil, mais je suis surtout intéressée par le visage tendu d'Edward. Il a les yeux fixés sur mon voisin, ses poings et mâchoires serrées. Quand nos pupilles se trouvent, je hausse un sourcil. Il se détend quelque peu, et me lance son sourire en coin. Comme pour le rassurer de son effet sur moi, mon cœur se met à battre la chamade, et une lueur de fierté jaillit dans son regard. Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusée. Edward jaloux est toujours un spectacle digne de ce nom. _(N/Caro : Clair !)_

Et bien sûr, mon esprit revient sur mes premières pensées. Je me demande comment il va prendre la nouvelle, comment il va accepter ces changements dans le quotidien que nous avons essayé de mettre en place. Je me demande si notre enfant lui ressemblera plus qu'à moi.

J'essaie d'imaginer ce bébé. Renéesmée avait déjà les cheveux de son père, autant dans leur matière que leur couleur. Elle avait aussi ces yeux mi dorés, mi marrons qu'elle a quand elle a chassé. Et sa peau pâle marquait comme la mienne. Elle était un bébé magnifique, et beaucoup disent que le second est toujours meilleur que le premier...

_ Les passagers du vol en direction de Chicago via New York, États-Unis peuvent embarquer porte 8 C. Annonce une voix féminine, pour me sortir de mes pensées.

Mon voisin se lève, rassemble ses affaires et s'éloigne vers la porte indiquée. Edward est immédiatement à mes côtés et se penche sur mes lèvres pour un baiser tendre mais significatif.

_ Allons-y. Décrète-t-il en prenant ma main, et je me moque de lui.

_ Était-ce nécessaire ?

_ Quoi donc ?

Il s'arrête, son regard plongé dans le mien.

_ Cette marque de possessivité, voyons !

_ Ça l'était. Assure-t-il, dans sa voix j'entends presque l'insécurité qui l'a traversé.

_ Jaloux. Insisté-je en l'embrassant plus éhontément qu'il n'a osé avec moi.

Il me serre contre lui, mes doigts s'enroulent autour de sa nuque, et j'ai conscience qu'il a encore un temps d'arrêt une fois nos corps l'un contre l'autre. J'approfondis autant que possible notre baiser, sachant qu'il va vite nous interrompre. _(N/Caro : même pas drole Edward !)_

Avant que j'ai formulé cette pensée, il s'écarte, et je lis l'interrogation dans son regard. Je souris, et me détourne. Je ne crois pas que l'aéroport soit le meilleur endroit pour lui faire réaliser que je vais grossir encore quelques semaines...

Il comprend que je ne dirai rien, mais je sens son regard sur moi tout le long du voyage. Ses doigts s'entrelacent aux miens régulièrement. Je sais qu'il est prêt de craquer, et quand ça commence à attaquer mes nerfs, je me tourne vers lui. Ma main libre sur sa jambe, je plonge mon regard dans le sien un instant, puis me penche sur son oreille.

_ Tout va bien, je t'explique en arrivant.

_ Bella …

_ Chuut. Pas ici, Edward.

Il ouvre la bouche, mais la referme aussitôt. Il sait que j'ai raison. Je retiens le fou rire qui me prend. Il est si rare de pouvoir faire taire Edward quand il s'inquiète pour moi.

Nous atterrissons enfin à Chicago. Il fait presque nuit, mais l'aéroport est bondé.

J'ai mal partout d'être restée assise dans ces fauteuils si peu confortables. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en essayant d'oublier les douleurs dans mes hanches. Edward me tient le bras, et même s'il veut faire comme si de rien n'était, je sais qu'il sent que je ne suis pas à l'aise. Il se retient de me prendre dans ses bras.

Quand nous parvenons aux arrivées, je scanne les alentours, mais ne remarque personne.

_ Je pensais qu'on aurait droit à un comité d'accueil. _(N/Caro : Et elle s'en plaint...)_

_ Elles arrivent. Assure-t-il en me serrant plus contre lui. _(N/Caro : bah tu vois...)_

Et en effet, Esmée, Alice et Rosalie sortent de la foule. Comme toujours en les voyant ainsi, j'ai un temps d'arrêt. Elles ont l'air si déplacées parmi ces gens pressés.

_ Bella ! Edward ! S'écrie Alice en sautillant.

Je croise les regards de chacune d'elles, me laissant enlacer, acceptant les compliments.

_ Raconte-nous tout ! Exige Rose en prenant mon bras d'autorité.

_ C'est magnifique. Lancé-je ce qui me vaut toute leur attention.

Edward sourit, en me tenant la portière de sa Volvo que les filles ont prise. Je m'applique alors à raconter en détails notre voyage en Ecosse. De la vue imprenable de la chambre sur la vieille ville et ses fabuleuses lumières, à la visite de la ville dans le bus à l'impériale, en passant par le château, je décris ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai ressenti, ce qu'il reste à voir. Pendant tout ce temps, Edward m'observe en silence dans le rétroviseur, Alice me tient la main, et Rosalie rêve.

_ Tes yeux brillent d'un autre air, Bella. Ca t'a vraiment fait du bien tout ça. Relève Esmée quand j'avale ma salive. _(N/caro : on peut dire ça^^)_

_ Oui, j'en ai profité. Acquiescé-je.

_ Tant mieux ! Te voilà fin prête à subir mes folies. Sourit Alice, et je me tourne vers elle avec inquiétude.

_ Alice Cullen...

_ Tttt ! Je prends tout en charge, et je connais tes réclamations. Mais s'il-te-plait il y a des incontournables !

_ Alice. Siffle Edward en négociant le dernier virage avant la maison.

_ Edward, mon cher frère, tu seras consigné à ton ancienne chambre dès ce week-end, que tu le veuilles ou non !

_ Wow ! Ce week-end ? Consigné ? Alice, que prépares-tu ? La soupçonné-je. _(N/Caro : là ça craint...)_

Elle me sourit, mystérieuse, et je n'eus pas d'autres choix que de la voir s'éclipser dans la Mercedes de Rosalie.

_ Tu as l'air en forme, ma chérie, mais repose-toi encore. M'embrasse Esmée en prenant place derrière les filles.

Je hoche la tête, et sens Edward à mes côtés. Il prend ma main dans la sienne et nous saluons notre escorte. Je reste un moment de plus à regarder l'endroit par lequel elles ont disparu. Puis, je me tourne vers Edward. Il me scrute, je lui souris et lui fais signe que nous pouvons rentrer.

Lentement, il me guide jusqu'à l'intérieur.

_ Tu veux que je te prépare un bain ?

_ J'adorerais, oui. J'appelle Renéesmée une seconde, et j'arrive.

Il acquiesce, et quitte le salon. Je m'assois en soupirant d'aise. Le canapé est décidément plus agréable que les fauteuils ! Même ceux de la voiture dernier cri.

**EDWARD POV**

Esmée a raison, Bella a besoin d'encore plus de repos que ces deux jours à l'étranger. J'ai bien veillé à la laisser dormir autant que possible, dès qu'elle en ressentait le besoin. Mais elle est si têtue qu'elle a sûrement depuis longtemps dépassé ses limites. Depuis son réveil à la clinique, elle combat ce que son corps lui crie. Je la vois souvent grimacer, et même son sourire n'est plus aussi joyeux. Comme si elle était préoccupée. _(N/Caro : moi je sais ! lol)_

_ _Tout a été parfait, j'ai fait quelques photos. Je suis sûre que ça te plairait..._

Je n'écoute plus la conversation de Bella avec notre fille, je me concentre sur l'eau chaude et la mousse que j'y mets. Je suis moi aussi préoccupé, et d'autant plus depuis ces derniers jours. Bella me cache quelque chose, je le sens au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Je l'ai encore senti plus tôt dans la journée. Et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne me le dise pas. Je n'attends pourtant que ça.

J'entends le déclic du combiné de téléphone, et m'apprête à éteindre l'eau. Je m'attends à voir Bella, mais elle n'arrive pas. Je fronce les sourcils, et écoute avec attention autour de moi. Je l'entends dans le salon toujours, mais sa respiration n'est pas la même que d'habitude.

_ Bella ? Je suis agenouillé devant elle.

Elle relève les yeux vers moi, plus pâle que jamais. Je caresse sa joue, cherchant une explication qu'elle ne me donne pas. Elle se concentre plutôt sur sa respiration pour la reprendre aussi normale que possible.

_ Ca ira, Bella. Je suis là. Bella, que se passe-t-il ?

Une lueur vacille un instant dans ses prunelles, avant de s'effacer.

_ Je... Je suis désolée, Edward. Ca devrait...

Elle prend ma main, et en soudant nos regards, la pose sur son ventre. L'excitation monte en moi, je sens encore sa peau arrondie contre ma paume. Un sourire fier se dessine sur mon visage, c'est la même chose pour elle.

_ Tu es enceinte. Murmuré-je et j'entends, comme elle, la note euphorique dans ma voix. _(N/Caro : bingo !)_

Elle caresse mon visage d'une main, et hoche la tête. Je devine qu'elle est sans voix. Je me redresse, et pose mon front contre le sien. Nous restons silencieux, j'écoute les battements de son cœur, et m'autorise à un approfondissement. Mes sens se dirigent d'eux-mêmes vers son centre. Je ferme les yeux, me laisse guider par les légers bruits. Un léger battement, faible, étouffé se fait entendre. Je souris, je me sens presque incapable de faire face à ce que ce son signifie. Il va y avoir tellement de choses à faire.

Je rouvre les yeux, et croise le regard de Bella. Il est aussi heureux que le mien doit l'être. Je prends ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre, une main glissant dans sa nuque pour avoir un meilleur accès. Bella soupire, sa langue caresse ma lèvre supérieure, je la laisse se mêler à la mienne. Je me retrouve entre ses jambes, les bras de Bella autour de la nuque, mes mains entre son ventre et son visage. Quand elle manque d'air, je m'écarte. Je l'observe avec attention. Elle rayonne.

Nous restons à nous fixer. Il n'y a rien à dire.

Et puis, l'euphorie passe, et mon esprit figé dans son bonheur reprend son rythme. J'assemble alors toutes ces petites choses insignifiantes, et le tableau dépeint n'est pas très réjouissant. Je me détache à regret de son visage, et prends un air sévère. _(N/Caro : et c'est r'parti GRR)_

_ Ton état de santé s'aggrave, Bella.

_ Edward, ne commence pas. Ce n'est pas pire que pour Renéesmée...Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure.

Je serre les mâchoires, et me pince l'arête du nez entre mon pouce et mon index.

_ Je peux le faire, Edward. C'est juste plus compliqué avec mes hanches et ma jambe. Mais je vais survivre.

Elle relève mon visage vers le sien. La douleur dans ses prunelles est toute petite.

_ Bella, tu n'as pas à souffrir ainsi.

_ Je le veux. Edward, ne me dis pas que tu ...Elle s'interrompt, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle finisse sa pensée.

_ Bien sûr que non, Bella ! je... Je m'en veux que tu souffres.

_ Mettre un enfant au monde n'a été facile pour personne, Edward. Il est malheureux que j'aie de telles séquelles. Mais ça va aller.

Je grimace, je scrute son regard, cherchant un quelconque doute... Je soupire et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.

_ On va avoir un bébé. _(N/Caro : et oui !)_

_ On va avoir un bébé. Approuve-t-elle.

Je dessine du doigt son visage, glissant jusque sur son cou et sa poitrine pour finir sur son ventre. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, de légères rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues. Je souris, de mon sourire en coin, et décide d'oublier, pour un temps, toutes les inquiétudes qui montent en moi.

_ Ton bain est prêt, si tu le souhaites.

_ Merci. Dit-elle, sans bouger pour autant.

_ Tu peux aller à la salle de bain, ou...

_ Ca va aller, mais aide-moi au moins à me lever. Demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

J'obtempère immédiatement un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos, je la porte contre mon torse. Bella s'accroche à ma nuque.

Ses doigts tracent la ligne de ma mâchoire, je m'attends à ses remarques.

_ A quoi penses-tu ?

Je la repose au sol, et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je prends son visage entre mes mains.

_ Je m'inquiète, Bella. Elle veut m'interrompre, mais je continue. Tu as perdu toutes tes couleurs en un instant, Bella. Et puis, tu as toutes ces douleurs...

_ De simples coïncidences, Edward. Malheureusement, avec ma récente rééducation, je suis plus sujette aux douleurs...

Elle détourne le regard, et je lui laisse une seconde pour rassembler ses idées. Mais elle ne semble pas d'avis à se confier.

_ Bella, s'il-te-plait, c'est encore pire maintenant de ne pas pouvoir lire tes pensées. Me plaignis-je en relevant son visage vers moi.

Elle garde le silence, me regardant dans les yeux. Puis, elle prend sa respiration, et explique.

_ Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. On devrait se réjouir...Au lieu de ça, tu culpabilises de me voir peu en forme, et je m'en veux de te laisser me voir comme ça..._(N/Caro : 1 partout la balle au centre ! lol)(N/A: merci, j'avais perdu le compte lol)_

Je pose mon index sur ses lèvres, je secoue la tête.

_ Tu as raison. Nous devrions nous réjouir. Alors, prends ton bain, et moi, je prépare notre soirée.

Je pique un baiser sur sa bouche, alors qu'elle sourit. Elle hoche la tête, et commence à se déshabiller.

Je quitte la salle de bain, un œil sur son ventre maintenant visible, découvert des larges pulls dont Bella se sert ces trois derniers jours.

Je vais avant toute chose sortir les bougies dans le salon, et les installe sur la commode dans la chambre, sur les tables de nuit aussi. Après les avoir allumées, je rassemble de quoi faire un diner à Bella. Déjà, j'entends l'eau du bain s'écouler. Je mets une assiette sur le comptoir, je fais de la serviette de table une œuvre d'art, et je défais deux boutons de ma chemise, les manches relevées au coude.

Bella entre dans la pièce, les cheveux encore humides encadrant son visage. Je reste dos à la fenêtre, lui présentant sa place d'un geste.

_ Tu dois avoir faim.

Elle acquiesce en souriant.

_ Tu n'as pas idée !

Je m'assois à ses côtés, prêt à la regarder manger en silence. Elle soutient mon regard, commence à manger.

_ Ce n'est pas un repas parfait, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Avoué-je.

_ Comme si j'allais dire non à un poulet pour moi seule ! S'exclame-t-elle en se battant avec la cuisse.

_ Ça ne doit pas être des plus sains tout de même.

_ Aucune idée. Et je m'en fiche. C'est bon, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Elle hausse les épaules, et j'approuve en souriant.

_ Alors c'est parfait.

_ C'est magnifique dans la chambre. Indique-t-elle en reposant sa fourchette entre deux bouchées.

_ Ce n'est rien.

Je fais un geste désinvolte de la main, Bella la prend dans la sienne.

_ C'est important pour moi. Affirme-t-elle.

_ Alors, ce sera une habitude. Décrété-je.

Elle hoche la tête, et un silence tendre s'installe. Les quelques lumières du quartier n'entrent pas par la fenêtre, je ne vois donc Bella qu'à la faible lueur de la lampe au-dessus du comptoir. Ses yeux brillent de plaisir, sa peau a repris sa teinte normale. Je sais donc que le malaise qu'elle a eu plus tôt est passé. Alors qu'elle se cale contre le dossier de son siège, je prends sa main, sur le comptoir.

Elle fixe mon regard, et je sens qu'elle a des questions à poser. Mon pouce fait des petits cercles sur sa peau.

_ Alice ne l'a pas vu ?

Elle n'a pas besoin de préciser. Je sais de quoi elle parle.

_ Si. Elle a eu une vision l'autre jour.

Bella ferme les yeux un instant et sourit. Je me rapproche, sentant sa chaleur se propager jusqu'à moi.

_ C'est pour ça tous ces mystères. Et le mariage à organiser. Souffle-t-elle, pendant sa réflexion.

_ Elle ne sait pas être très discrète. _(N/Caro : en mm tps c'est Alice !)_

Elle rouvre les yeux.

_ Et tu as su garder le silence tout ce temps.

_ Je ne suis pas spécialiste, et ce n'est pas moi qui suis enceinte. _(N/Caro : Ah bon ?mdr)_

Tout en parlant, je mets ma main sur son ventre. La sienne vient s'y poser aussi. Nous entrelaçons nos doigts à cet endroit.

_ Je crois que je ne voulais pas remettre le puzzle en place jusqu'à ce matin.

_ Quand exactement ? Je plisse les yeux.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, et se moque de moi.

_ Quand tu as joué au mari jaloux.

_ Je vois...

J'inspire son odeur, et en moins d'une seconde, elle est sur mes genoux. Je la serre contre moi aussi fort que possible sans la blesser.

J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux.

_ Tu n'as pas idée de combien ça a été dur d'écouter les pensées de cet homme sans lui sauter au cou.

_ Tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Assure-t-elle.

_ Crois-tu ? Il faisait semblant de lire son journal. Pendant que tu avais l'esprit ailleurs, -il faudra que tu me dises où-, il te déshabillait presque du regard.

Elle rougit, et cache son visage contre mon épaule.

_ Arrête, Edward. Je ne ressemble à rien !

Je prends son menton entre mes doigts. Il me semblait pourtant qu'elle avait compris combien elle était époustouflante et ravissante pour tout le monde, y compris pour la gente masculine. Je soude mon regard au sien.

_ Tu ne te vois toujours pas telle que tu es réellement...

_ Désolée de ne pas me sentir absolument divine avec un gros ventre et des yeux ternes ! S'exclame-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Un gros ventre ? J'arque un sourcil, et pose ma main dessus, à même la peau. Je trouve qu'il s'agit alors du plus beau gros ventre qu'on puisse admirer.

_ Edward ! Rit-elle, gênée.

_ Et tes yeux sont si profonds qu'on n'en voit pas la fin. Personne ne peut lire entièrement en toi, tu as ton esprit et tes pensées pour toi-seule. Je caresse son visage, rapproche mes lèvres des siennes. Et c'est toute ta beauté qui se révèle à travers ces yeux. _(N/Caro : Quel homme!)_

Mes lèvres frôlent les siennes, son souffle passe ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux pour la savourer. Je caresse du bout de ma langue ses lèvres, elle accueille mon baiser avec un gémissement doux. Ses doigts s'accrochent alors dans mes cheveux. Je moule autant que possible son corps au mien, comme pour ne faire qu'un. Bella halète contre moi, je la prends contre mon torse et la conduis sur son lit.

Je l'y dépose comme le précieux joyau qu'elle est, et mêle nos jambes. Bella monte sa jambe sur ma taille, je tressaille en sentant déjà l'humidité qui se dégage d'elle, contre mon jean. Mes lèvres glissent dans son cou, jusqu'à la limite de sa chemise, qui est en fait la mienne. Je grogne en défaisant les quelques boutons, Bella approche encore plus ma tête de son corps. Je découvre ses seins nus, et m'applique à leur rendre toute l'attention qu'ils demandent. Bella gémit, ses jambes se plient autour de mes hanches.

Un coup.

Deux coups.

Bella qui laisse échapper un râle de douleurs.

Je m'assois près d'elle, scrutant son ventre. Ou plutôt, le petit être au fond d'elle qui s'anime.

_ Qu'est-ce que ? !

Je relève les yeux vers Bella. Elle a l'air d'hésiter entre joie et douleur.

_ Est-ce moi qui...

_ Non, Edward. Je crois juste que ce n'est pas le moment. _(N/Caro : il est pas encore là que déjà il enquiquine ses parents ! Rho ces gosses !)_

Elle pose une main sur son ventre, apaisante.

_ Puis-je ?

En réponse, elle prend ma main et la pose à la place de la sienne. Quelque chose bouge. C'est étrange. Et en même temps, je suis heureux.

_ Il est déjà comme son père. Souffle-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi ? M'inquiétè-je.

_ Rapide.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

_ Ca ne fait que quelques jours. 5 exactement que je sais qu'il est là, et il s'anime déjà.

_ Tu as mal ?

_ Au début oui. Je ne m'y attendais pas...

_ Moi non plus. Avoué-je.

Nous sourions, et Bella s'installe contre moi. Lentement, je la sens s'endormir dans mes bras, en même temps que notre enfant dans son ventre se calme aussi. Je reste la nuit à la veiller. J'entends quand elle souffre, mais aussi ses inquiétudes.

_ Ma Bella. Murmuré-je en caressant sa joue doucement.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**RENEESMEE POV**

Ian ouvre la porte de l'appartement pendant que je serre nos vêtements contre moi. Nous n'allumons pas la lumière, puisque j'ai chassé aujourd'hui même, je vois aussi bien la nuit que le jour. Merci à Edward pour son côté vampire.

_ C'était moins une, encore. Souffle Ian en étudiant mes cheveux emmêlés, et ma jupe courte.

_ Si tu pouvais patienter au lieu de te jeter sur moi. Fais-je semblant de l'accuser.

_ Moi ? C'est vous, mademoiselle l'affamée qui m'êtes tombée dessus à la fin de mon service.

Je pose les affaires sur le canapé et me tourne vers lui.

_ Oui, mais si tu n'étais pas si sexy que ça dans ton uniforme et tes Rangers, je n'en serais pas là !

_ Parce qu'il ne s'agit que de mon uniforme et de mes Rangers ? Demande-t-il en avançant vers moi, hypnotisant. _(N/Caro : *bave*)_

_ Quoi d'autre ? Je hausse les épaules et m'apprête à rejoindre la chambre, mais Ian m'attrape par les hanches et me colle à lui.

_ Quelle petite éhontée ! Souffle-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je souris d'une oreille à l'autre, et serre encore plus ses bras autour de ma taille. Je tourne la tête pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, et me retrouve vite coincée entre le canapé et son corps de pierre. Je gémis contre sa bouche, le priant de continuer sa douce torture avec sa langue. Ses doigts s'attardent encore sur mes tétons durs. Je m'arque-boute contre lui, son sexe tendu contre mon ventre. Je manœuvre vite pour m'assoir sur le rebord du canapé, enroulant mes jambes autour de lui. En réponse, Ian crée une friction parfaite entre nos deux corps et je me sens à nouveau chavirer.

Non seulement j'ai un appétit d'ogre, mais en plus, Ian est toujours d'accord pour me satisfaire. Je penche la tête en arrière, et fermant les yeux je ressens tout ce qu'il me propose. Ses doigts sont partout à la fois, sa langue joue avec mon lobe d'oreille, autant que sur ma poitrine qu'il dévoile. Je me déhanche tant que possible contre lui, le suppliant d'arrêter sa torture.

Ian soulève alors les pans de son t-shirt que j'ai enfilé il y a quelques minutes, et trouve mon clitoris avec douceur et empressement à la fois.

_ Oui !

Je m'accroche à ses épaules, j'halète. Il va me faire devenir dingue à me tenter de cette manière.

_ Ian, s'il-te-plait...

Je rouvre les yeux à ce moment, il sourit, fier de lui. Je suis à deux doigts de jouer avec lui à mon tour, quand je sens enfin son pénis à mon entrée. Nous soudons alors nos regards l'un à l'autre, et lentement, Ian me pénètre. Il reste immobile, savourant la situation, puis ses coups de reins commencent.

Il passe ses mains sous mes fesses, et bascule sur le canapé. J'ai le temps de réaliser que nous ne faisons que rarement l'amour dans notre lit. Puis, je me laisse envahir par son sexe en moi, palpitant, mes parois se rétrécissant. Une fine pellicule de sueur apparaît sur mon corps. Ian plonge sa tête dans mon cou. Je remonte une jambe contre lui. Ses coups de boutoirs atteignent chaque fois plus mon centre. Je me contracte une dernière fois autour de lui avant qu'il étouffe ma jouissance dans sa bouche.

Mon corps tremble alors que Ian m'épargne son poids, et nous enroule dans un plaid.

Il joue avec une de mes mèches de cheveux, d'un air absent, quand je réalise que le bouton de la messagerie du téléphone fixe clignote.

Je fronce les sourcils et appuie dessus pour lancer le message.

_ _Ma nièce adorée, vous êtes encore occupés tous les deux, mais ça ne vous dispense pas d'être présents demain soir à la maison. Prends de quoi t'habiller...Ou non, laisse tomber, j'ai mieux ! A demain !_

La fin du message est annoncée par le bruit du téléphone raccroché.

Ian et moi nous observons en silence.

_ Toujours aussi enthousiaste Alice. Remarque-t-il.

_ Je me demande ce qu'elle prévoit. Tu crois qu'on peut annuler ?

Il semble réfléchir, mais je connais déjà sa réponse.

_ Elle serait capable de débarquer. Et nous ne sommes pas vraiment en position de recevoir qui que ce soit.

_ Peut-être.

Je pique un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis me dirige vers la cuisine. J'ai un petit creux que toutes les parties de jambes en l'air avec Ian ne pourraient jamais satisfaire. J'enfile à nouveau son t-shirt, pendant qu'il va lancer une machine à laver.

_ On part demain matin tranquillement. Propose Ian.

_ Excellente idée. Je passerai voir maman.

_ D'accord.

J'entends sa moquerie dans sa voix.

_ Quoi ? Demandé-je.

_ Tu l'as eue au téléphone hier soir. _(N/Caro : et alors?)_

_ C'était hier. Et puis, je vais la voir demain soir, je peux passer la voir dans la journée. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir la voir seule à seule. Avoué-je.

Ian ne dit rien. Il se contente de m'observer avec attention, et de m'embrasser dans le cou. Je l'ignore alors, le temps de prendre mon repas. Ou mon en-cas.

Une fois fini, je vais prendre une douche rapide. Ian est au téléphone avec Josh, je crois comprendre qu'ils discutent d'amis communs, en Alaska.

En ressortant de la salle de bain, Ian est sur le petit balcon, les derniers rayons du soleil dessinent sa silhouette, sans le faire briller. Enroulée dans ma serviette de bain, je le rejoins.

_ Tu as l'air ailleurs. Remarqué-je en séchant mes cheveux.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui.

Je scrute ses prunelles dorées, attendant qu'il explique.

_ Ian, à quoi penses-tu ?

Je pose une main sur son bras, attirant son regard sur moi.

_ Je réfléchis.

_ Je crois que j'ai compris ça. Mais à quoi ? M'impatienté-je.

Il sourit, plisse les sourcils, créant une fine ligne sur son front.

_ Josh a beaucoup de travail ces derniers jours. Il me demande de lui conseiller un allier.

_ Tu parlais de David, non ?

_ Oui, son nom m'est venu en premier, mais il a lui-même à faire à New York.

_ Ca te manque ?

_ Non. Mais je voudrais l'aider.

_ Comme on va à Chicago demain, on pourrait passer le voir. On verra ça en face comme ça.

Il acquiesce, et je réalise l'heure qu'il est.

_ Bon sang ! J'ai un devoir à terminer pour demain ! Je dois aller le poser dans le casier du prof avant de partir.

Et je vole littéralement dans le salon. Je m'installe devant mes livres, et me concentre sur Gargantua et son père pendant le reste de la nuit. _(N/Caro : encore une histoire de bouffe ! mdr)(N/A: promis, j'ai pas fait exprès! )_

Le jour est à peine levé que Ian me dépose un instant devant le bureau de mon maître de conférence en littérature française. J'ouvre la porte, et laisse mon devoir sur le meuble. En moins de deux, nous sommes sur la route principale, direction Chicago.

La musique défile, alors que j'alterne entre ma lecture d'Emily Brontë, et regarder le paysage. Parfois, mes yeux errent sur les mains de Ian sur le volant. Il en glisse alors une sur ma jambe, et j'entrecroise nos doigts en silence. Quand le panneau d'entrée de Chicago apparaît, je sens une certaine euphorie monter en moi. Cela fait presqu'une semaine que j'ai commencé les cours, et autant de temps que je n'ai pas vu maman. C'est à ce moment seulement que je réalise combien elle m'a manquée. J'ai beau m'être plongée tout de suite dans cette vie estudiantine, une partie de moi a tout fait pour rester en dehors. En quelque sorte, je me sens coupable de vivre ma vie après cette année de cauchemars.

_ Je te dépose chez Bella tout de suite ?

Ian me sort de mes pensées, et j'acquiesce en silence. Étonné, il tourne un regard inquiet vers moi. Je ne dis rien, mais lui fais un topo par la pensée. Il soupire et se penche sur moi.

_ Bientôt Bella pourra elle aussi reprendre sa vie. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'elle l'a déjà fait.

_ Mais j'ai passé neuf ans avec elle tout le temps. Et là, ça fait une semaine que je l'ai quittée.

_ Elle n'avait pas l'air de t'en vouloir l'autre soir au téléphone.

_ Elle est douée pour cacher ses sentiments.

_ Renéesmée, Bella te l'a dit des dizaines de fois depuis son réveil il y a deux mois, il était temps que tu prennes la vie que tu voulais. Et puis sérieux, ta mère est gentille mais l'avoir sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais tenir.

_ Non mais oh ! Je ne te permets pas ! Fais-je semblant de m'offusquer en lui tapant le bras.

Il ricane, et descend de la voiture. Je le retrouve sur le trottoir, et nous avançons jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, main dans la main. Je ne frappe pas à la porte, me contentant d'ouvrir avec ma clé.

_ Maman. Appelé-je en écoutant les bruits dans la maison.

_ Renéesmée ?

Sa voix est pleine de surprise, et de joie. Elle sort de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides, et je vois la lueur qui apparaît dans ses prunelles.

_ Et oui !

J'ouvre les bras, et nous avançons l'une vers l'autre. Ses bras se referment sur ma nuque.

_ Ma chérie ! Alice m'a dit qu'elle vous appelait, mais je ne pensais pas te voir avant ce soir.

_ Oh si tu veux, je retourne en classe, et...

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu es ici. Bonjour Ian.

_ Ca va Bells ?

_ Très bien.

J'entends tout de même la légère note dans sa voix. Celle qui dit qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait sincère.

_ Tu es toute seule ? Demandé-je alors que nous allons au salon.

_ Edward est parti chasser. Emmett le tannait depuis deux jours.

Je secoue la tête, amusée.

_ Alors, tu rates les cours ? Accuse-t-elle.

Je hausse les épaules.

_ Ce n'était qu'une heure, pour rendre un devoir. Je l'ai filé au prof avant de partir.

_ Ils sont sympa là-bas ?

_ Très. Ils me trouvent jolie.

Ian lève les yeux au ciel, alors que maman sourit. _(N/Caro : pauvre Ian !lol)_

_ Et toi, Ian ?

_ Oh ta fille est plus que jolie. Assure-t-il, et je me sens rougir.

Maman nous regarde tour à tour, puis clarifie sa question.

_ Ton boulot, je voulais dire.

_ Ces étudiants sont pires que je ne le pensais. Ils ne pensent qu'à faire la fête.

_ J'ai cru comprendre. Affirme-t-elle en jetant un œil vers moi.

_ Hey ! J'ai été à cette soirée, et ensuite à mes cours ! Je peux alterner les deux, quand même ! Me défendis-je.

_ Du moment que tu ramènes des bonnes notes. Fait-elle et je lui fais les gros yeux.

_ Maman !

Nous éclatons de rire, et c'est à ce moment que je repère le fauteuil roulant près de la porte du salon. Je m'arrête net, presque étranglée. Maman suit mon regard, et je sens, à la manière qu'elle a de soupirer, qu'elle va minimiser ce qui se passe. Je parle avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

_ Tu aurais dû me dire que tu en avais besoin.

_ Chloé a demandé, et le docteur O'Neil aussi. Ils pensent que ça ne peut pas me faire de mal. C'est pour leur faire plaisir. Je tiens très bien debout.

_ Mais, s'ils veulent que tu le prennes. Maman, tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de complications ni...

Soudain, toutes mes angoisses refont surface. Je sais depuis le début qu'après un coma si long, et de telles séquelles, que maman peut en pâtir le restant de ses jours. Ian prend mes mains, réconfortant.

_ Je suis sûr que ça ne va pas durer plus que quelques jours. Assure-t-il.

_ En effet. Calme-toi, Renéesmée. Je n'ai rien. Juste quelques faiblesses. Je le garde à portée de mains au cas où.

_ Mais..._(N/Caro : pauvre Bella entre Edward et sa fille elle en a assez ! DD)_

Elle se lève et vient s'assoir sur la table basse face à moi. Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains.

_ Tout va très bien, ma chérie. J'ai juste eu quelques faiblesses en début de semaine. Mais ça passe. Je n'en ai pas encore eu besoin aujourd'hui.

Je ne dis rien. Je me contente de la prendre dans mes bras, la tête dans son épaule. Elle caresse mes cheveux puis s'écarte.

_ Chérie. Pour te prouver que tout va bien...Commence-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils, attendant qu'elle continue.

_ N'as-tu rien remarqué ?

Là, elle m'a perdue !

_ Comment ça ?

Je scrute son visage, entendant Ian qui reprend sa respiration inutile. Je croise son regard, surprise, puis détaille maman. Ses cheveux sont les mêmes, et son visage toujours aussi pâle. Elle porte une robe d'intérieure plutôt ample, mais maintenant que j'y pense, et qu'elle est assise face à moi, je vois son ventre.

Wow ! Depuis quand maman a-t-elle du ventre ?

_ Tu as la même question que moi. Sourit-elle, et je relève les yeux sur elle.

_ Non ! J'y crois pas...

_ Félicitations, Bella.

Ian se lève et embrasse maman sur le front. Elle sourit, mais elle attend ma réaction alors elle est inquiète.

Une tonne de choses passe dans ma tête, pêle-mêle. Je n'arrête aucune de ces choses, laissant l'information monter elle-même.

Et puis, je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire extatique.

_ Oh mince alors ! Maman ! Mais c'est...Wow !

Je la serre contre moi, ne trouvant plus mes mots. Je laisse mes pensées aller vers elle. Elle me tient plus près d'elle, je sens son soulagement.

Et puis, Edward arrive.

Je croise son regard, il lit dans mes pensées, et me lance son sourire en coin. Je fais de même, et me lève pour aller le féliciter.

_ Je ne pensais pas que ça serait possible. Avoué-je, lorsque nous sommes tous assis.

J'aime voir maman et Edward, papa, rectifié-je, se tenir la main sur le canapé. Ils se sourient, et je vois enfin ce que Renée affirme. Ils sont liés l'un à l'autre. Le premier qui bouge est suivi de près par l'autre. Ils rayonnent en même temps. _(N/Caro ; j'aime quand elle l'appelle papa)_

_ Moi non plus, mais... C'est le cas.

_ Depuis quand ?

_ Je ne m'en suis rendue compte il n'y a que trois jours.

_ Trois jours ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? L'accusé-je.

_ Tu aurais aimé le savoir au téléphone ?

Je grimace, n'appréciant pas l'idée.

_ Mais... Et c'est pour quand ?

_ Aucune idée. Pour toi ça a duré deux mois en gros. Je dois le dire aux autres tout à l'heure. Carlisle voudra sûrement faire quelques examens.

_ Il vaut mieux, Bella.

La voix d'Edward n'est pas celle à laquelle je suis habituée. Plus ferme.

_Que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogé-je par la pensée._

Il croise mon regard, et je tends mon esprit vers le sien. C'est ainsi que j'entends ses pensées.

_Elle refuse de l'admettre. Mais ta mère souffre. (N/Caro ça c'est Bella! )_

Je tourne mon regard vers maman, alors qu'elle discute avec Ian de notre vie à Dartmouth. Ils nous ignorent littéralement. J'écoute son cœur, entends celui qui bat aussi au fond d'elle. Et puis, sa position me saute aux yeux. Elle tient d'une main la main d'Edward, et de l'autre, elle masse lentement sa hanche.

_C'est pour ça le fauteuil._

_Oui. Si tu peux la convaincre..._

_Je n'ai aucune influence sur elle, papa. Tu as pensé à l'attacher au lit ? (N/Caro : mdr)_

Il s'offusque à ma pensée, et je baisse les yeux. C 'est peut-être un peu extrême.

_ Pas qu'un peu. Dit-il, ce qui nous vaut l'attention de maman et Ian.

_ Plaît-il ? Demande Ian.

Je secoue la tête, et sens le regard suspicieux de maman sur moi.

_ Vous avez fini de parler par la pensée ? Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est tellement drôle de te voir te fâcher quand on le fait. La tenté-je.

_ Bien, alors puisque c'est ça. Tu n'auras pas le droit aux lasagnes que je comptais me faire. Décrète-t-elle en se levant.

_ Tu rigoles ! Ian cuisine bien, mais il ne sait pas faire tes lasagnes !

Je la suis jusque dans la cuisine, et l'aide à préparer son plat. Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Elle évite scrupuleusement les sujets qui la concernent, et m'interroge sur mes camarades de classe. J'entre dans son jeu, sachant que tôt ou tard, elle me parlera.

Dans le salon, Edward et Ian discutent de la période de chasse qui a ouvert ses portes, et des différents terrains appropriés pour le style de chasse que nous menons.

_ Comment ça se passe avec Ian ? M'interroge-t-elle en mettant le plat au four.

_ Très bien. On se croise très peu en fait, avec mes horaires et les siens. On a trouvé un équilibre assez vite.

Je l'observe à mon tour, et croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

_ Et toi et papa ? _(N/Caro : C'est trop chou ! lol)_

Nous nous immobilisons en même temps. C'est bien la première fois que j'appelle Edward de cette manière à voix haute. Elle sourit, et s'assoit près du comptoir.

_ C'est magique.

_ Mais encore ? J'ai bien entendu la pointe d'agacement dans sa voix.

Elle secoue la tête, et j'insiste.

_ Je t'ai bien tout raconté entre Ian et moi !

_ Tout ?

_ Suffisamment pour que tu comprennes ce que je ne dis pas.

_ Et rassure-toi, j'ai bien compris que vous étiez vraiment bien ensemble.

Je reprends mes esprits avant qu'elle ne m'embarque dans une autre conversation.

_ Alors, fais pareil. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

_ Ce n'est pas ça, ma chérie. Mais...Edward peut être si pénible ! _(N/Caro : et pas qu'un peu ! DD)_

_ Ah bon ?

Je suis étonnée de cette véhémence.

_ Soit-disant à cause de mon état, il refuse de me toucher. Il dit qu'il a peur de me blesser !

_ Attends...Tu veux dire que …

_ Il a même du mal à me tenir la main immédiatement.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ L'autre soir...Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte...Il était...Il était vraiment heureux, mais le lendemain, à mon réveil, il était morose. J'ai peur d'avoir parlé pendant mon sommeil, et dit quelque chose qui l'inquiète. En tout cas, il fait la sourde oreille.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute.

J'arque un sourcil peu convaincu.

_ Renéesmée. Je me sens telle que j'étais pour toi. Mon coma n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Certaine.

Et elle se lève, mettant fin à notre tête à tête. Edward et Ian nous rejoignent quand nous nous mettons à table. La discussion roule sur des sujets banals, et sans m'en rendre particulièrement compte, j'étudie le comportement de mon père. Tendre et distant à la fois.

Sûrement y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire.

_ On va vous laisser. Annonce Ian au milieu de l'après-midi. À moins que tu veuilles rester encore. Me propose-t-il.

_ Allons voir Josh, il me manque. Souris-je en me levant.

Nous embrassons mes parents, promettant d'être présents après le diner à la grande maison Cullen. Nous quittons la maison, main dans la main.

_ Edward est préoccupé. Déclare Ian en passant la troisième.

_ Peut-être bien, mais c'est maman qui m'inquiète.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Hum. Elle est exténuée, et Edward qui se la joue distant ne l'aide pas. Accusé-je.

_ Toi tu en sais plus que moi.

_ Et je ne dirai rien d'autre. C'est entre maman et moi.

Et je fixe mon regard sur les différents immeubles du centre ville. En quelques minutes, nous sommes dans le hall du bureau.

Je l'étudie, étonnée par le temps qui a passé depuis que j'y suis venue la dernière fois. Ian passe un bras autour de ma taille, et nous allons jusqu'au bureau.

_ Regardez qui voilà ! S'exclame Josh en se levant.

Il tend les bras vers moi, et je vais déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Toujours aussi belle, toi.

_ Séducteur.

_ Et oui ! Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Il hausse les épaules, et salue Ian d'une poignée de mains. Merci d'être venu si vite.

_ Les Cullen nous attendent ce soir, on a fait d'une pierre deux coups.

_ Moi qui disais que c'était pour mes beaux yeux !

_ Mais oui, mais oui. Me moqué-je en m'asseyant dans le premier fauteuil venu.

Josh me tire la langue en passant devant moi, et je croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

_ Alors, tu ne peux pas faire tourner la boutique sans moi ? Intervient Ian avant que nos semi-combats infantiles ne commencent vraiment.

_ Figure-toi qu'il n'y a jamais eu autant de nouveaux venus dans la région que maintenant.

Il passe le reste de l'heure à nous expliquer toutes les difficultés. De nouveaux vampires se lancent dans le business d'éviter les armées de nouveaux-nés, et chacun en oublie sa première mission, préférant combattre pour un territoire à protéger que contre les nouveaux nés.

Je soupire, à moitié étonnée.

_ Et vous n'avez pas pensé à vous réunir pour vous mettre d'accord ? Demande Ian à ma place.

_ Tu me prends pour un débutant, ou quoi ? Nous n'avons pas trouvé de disponibilités. Je te jure, je ne sais plus quoi faire !

Avec Ian, nous échangeons un regard surpris. Josh est rarement du genre à se laisser abattre.

_ Vous n'arrivez pas à vous mettre d'accord pour un territoire chacun. Partagez-le. Si vous êtes plusieurs à être prêts à ça, je suis sûr que les autres suivront. David est un bon allier, mais Sarafine aussi à Boston. Proposé-je.

_ Sarafine, suis-je bête ! Je ne l'ai même pas appelée !

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait.

_ Excellente idée. Elle a toujours beaucoup de contact. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser avant. Ian se penche sur moi.

_ Que veux-tu ? J'occupe toutes tes pensées. Souris-je.

_ Ce n'est pas faux.

_ Carlie ! Viens ici que je t'embrasse ! Me dit Josh en raccrochant.

_ C'est si gentiment demandé !

Je fais mine de me lever, et Ian resserre sa prise sur ma main. Josh et moi éclatons de rire et il reprend la parole. _(N/Caro : Jaloux ! xD)_

_ Sarafine attendait encore quelques jours pour me contacter, elle est en pleine négociation avec Montréal.

_ Parfait. Approuve Ian.

_ Du coup, je dois filer. Elle veut que je la rejoigne.

Nous sortons de la pièce, pendant que Josh rassemble quelques affaires. Il nous retrouve dans le hall, et m'observe avec attention.

_ Tu ne veux pas être ma secrétaire ?

_ Même pas en rêve ! J'embrasse sa joue et m'éloigne vers la porte.

Alors que la nuit tombe sur la ville, Ian et moi marchons en silence dans les rues. Les magasins ferment leur boutique, les restaurants accueillent les premiers dineurs. Nous croisons un pantomime à quelques pas de l'entrée du parc. Je m'amuse à jouer avec ses pensées, alors que Ian fait semblant de s'offusquer dans mon cou. Quand le pauvre homme a fini de frotter ses vêtements pleins, selon lui, d'insectes, je me détourne.

_ Vilaine fille. Gronde Ian.

_ Que veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas de méchants vampires a embêté alors je m'amuse comme je peux.

Ian lève les yeux au ciel, et nous entrons dans le parc, avançant toujours jusqu'à la fontaine. Des travaux de nettoyage ont commencé, ce qui m'étonne, parce que les touristes viennent voir la fontaine et non les hommes qui y travaillent.

Nous passons devant une pizzeria ambulante, devant un vendeur à la sauvette et les derniers couples qui déambulent comme nous. Je m'arrête devant le pizzaiolo et lui commande sa pizza norvégienne. Ian grimace à mes côtés, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

Enfin, nous nous asseyons, et les premières étoiles apparaissent au-dessus de nos têtes.

Le ventre plein, je me laisse aller contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

_ Ca fait du bien. Soufflé-je.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ D'être ici. Au calme.

_ Je croyais que tu aimais la vie à Dartmouth. Il prend une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts et joue avec.

_ Bien sûr. Mais finalement, le calme, c'est bien aussi.

_ Tu as raison.

Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et le lève vers lui. Notre baiser est tendre, envoûtant. Je glisse mes mains derrière sa nuque et me serre contre lui.

Nous nous séparons, front contre front. Je souris, me mordant la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il plisse le nez.

_ Non, décidément, je n'aime pas les norvégiennes.

_ Ça tombe bien, j'en suis pas une. _(N/Caro : ça alors pour un coup de bol !)_

Nous piquons un autre baiser à l'autre, puis nous allons lentement jusqu'à la voiture rejoindre le reste de la famille.

Ils sont déjà tous installés dans le salon. Maman a une tasse de thé dans les mains, et une m'attend sur la table basse.

_ Renéesmée ! Alice me saute au cou, me scrute avec attention avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

_ Salut tatie.

_ V'là l'intello, gare à vous ! Se moque Emmett, et je lui lance mon poing dans l'épaule. Ouch ! C'est qu'elle mord ! Riposte-t-il d'une pichenette.

_ Hey va pas m'abimer ma fille, Em.

_ Je peux, puisque t'façon y en a une autre en route ! Insiste-t-il en tentant de me prendre par le cou.

_ Pas touche, terrain privé. Lance Ian. _(N/Caro : ptdr)_

_ Hey les gars, ça ira, vous pouvez ranger toute cette testostérone pour ce soir. Intervient Rosalie en m'amenant sur un canapé.

_ Ils ont mangé du lion, ou quoi ?

_ Même pas ! Rit Esmée.

_ Alors, comment c'est l'université ?

Je soupire. Encore et toujours les mêmes questions.

Après un rapide résumé de mes activités, la discussion qu'ils avaient avant notre arrivée reprend.

_ Laisse-moi quelques jours, Bella avant de faire ces examens. Le temps que je vérifie le créneau de non utilisation.

_ Ce n'est pas urgent, Carlisle.

_ Ah mais il y a plus urgent de toute façon ! S'enthousiasme Alice. Nous sommes de mariage ce week-end.

_ Quoi ?

Je m'étrangle presque. Je me tourne vers maman. Elle sourit, tout de même gênée.

_ Oups. Tu ne lui as pas dit ? _(N/Caro : ah bah bravo !lol)_

_ Alice ! Il y a plus subtile.

_ Pff ! Rabat-joie. Bref, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là vous deux. Je devais bien vous prévenir, et vous avoir sous la main pour préparer la cérémonie de samedi.

_ J'y crois pas.

Je tomberais à la renverse si je n'étais assise.

_ Tu avais juré que je serai la première au courant !

_ Je ne voulais pas faire trop d'un coup. Le bébé, le mariage...

_ Félicitations à nouveau alors. Déclare Ian en prenant maman dans ses bras.

Les autres l'imitent, alors que je reste immobile. Mon cerveau est en mode veille encore un quart de secondes, puis je m'approche de ma mère.

_ Tu as enfin tout ce que tu voulais.

Les larmes affluent à mes paupières, mais je les combats, et m'agenouille devant elle. Je la prends dans mes bras, et renifle comme une gamine.

Autour, plus rien ne bouge. Il n'y a plus que nos deux cœurs qui battent, et celui, tout au fond de son ventre, qui se fait légèrement entendre.

Mes parents vont se marier. _(N/Caro_

_N/Caro :Merci ma petite sœur c'est toujours un régal de te lire..._

**Note: je ne veux faire aucune promesse, mais j'ose espérer avoir le temps de faire une petite surprise autour de Noël ! Si ça vous plait cliquez Bouton Vert **

**MDR**

**Encore merci à très vite.**

**Bye Spuffy**


	23. Chapter 23

**JOYEUX NOËL !**

**Et voilà, comme promis, je vous fais un petit cadeau. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire.**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, et votre soutien.**

**J'annonce qu'il n'y a plus que ****4chapitres à venir****. **

**Ici, j'ai presque répondu à votre question pour ce ou ces cœurs qui battent MDR Courage, je donnerai toutes les infos bientôt ;) ; Mais j'attends vos théories.**

**TeamEdward: La voici la suite ! C'est-il pas beau ? Lol**

**Caro, et Eli, j'adooooore vos commentaires ! Merci encore. **

**J'embrasse tous mes lémoniaques !**

**22**

**BELLA POV**

_ Respire, Bella. Souffle Edward à mon oreille.

Je ferme les yeux, et tente de reprendre ma respiration. Je sens son regard inquiet sur moi, ses doigts tirent mes cheveux en arrière, dégageant mon visage. Je m'appuie contre la baignoire, la main sur mon estomac et grimace. La nausée a été particulièrement puissante ce matin. Je crois que le poulet à la clémentine à trois heures du matin n'était pas une excellente idée. _(N/Caro : Ouais bah si tu me l'avais demandé en mm tps !)_

_ Comment tu te sens ?

Edward s'assoit à mes côtés, tenant toujours ma main dans la sienne.

_ Ça va mieux...

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Ses yeux sont emplis d'inquiétude, et ses mâchoires crispées. Je pose ma main libre dessus, il se détend un minimum.

_ Il y a mieux comme réveil, je suis désolée.

_ Shhh. Est-ce que tu es sûr, je n'appelle pas Carlisle ? _(N/Eli : C'est fait, Edward en mode inquiet) _

Je retiens un éclat de rire, me mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

_ Pour qu'il me dise que les nausées matinales, et les fringales nocturnes sont le lot de toutes les femmes enceintes ?

Je n'ai pas pu retenir la moquerie dans ma voix. Edward baisse les yeux sur mon ventre, une main y descend avec douceur, mais je sens bien qu'il lutte avec lui-même. Edward est heureux de son futur rôle, je sais que malgré tout le temps qu'il a rattrapé avec Renéesmée, il est impatient de prendre en entier son rôle de père. Mais il s'en veut aussi, pour ce que, à ce qu'il dit, cela me fait. À part des nausées, quelques douleurs et un ballonnement monstrueux, je ne vois pas ce qu'il semble voir ou imaginer.

_ C'est difficile de te voir ainsi. Avoue-t-il et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. _(N/Caro : Rho y va pas s'en r'mettre ! lol)_

_ Je sais. Mais crois-moi, je vais très bien.

Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et scrute mon regard. Je sais qu'il ne peut y lire que mon plaisir. Il soupire, et ferme les yeux, résigné.

Je commence à bouger pour me relever, mais déjà Edward me tient par la taille et me remet sur mes pieds. Je me dirige alors vers le lavabo et me lave les dents soigneusement. Edward sort, me laissant le temps de m'habiller avant de rejoindre Carlisle à l'hôpital. Il a réussi à réserver une salle de consultation et veut me faire une première échographie.

Edward m'attend dans la cuisine, il a préparé un thé que je me force à avaler 'pour avoir quelque chose dans le ventre'.

À peine une heure après mon réveil, nous longeons les couloirs de l'hôpital, main dans la main. Nous atteignons bientôt le service maternité, et les cris des nouveaux-nés se multiplient autour de nous. Je souris, c'est l'heure des premiers biberons apparemment. Edward me regarde du coin de l'œil, je vois tout de même les côtés de son sourire trembler. Il n'est pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il en a l'air. Je me contente de serrer mes doigts autour des siens, pour le soutien.

_ Bonjour Bella, Edward. Nous accueille Carlisle avec un sourire chaleureux. Bien dormi ?

_ Pas trop mal. Avoué-je.

Il hausse un sourcil, tout en refermant la porte de la salle derrière lui. Je laisse Edward prendre ma veste, et m'assois.

_ Il bouge déjà beaucoup. Expliqué-je en posant les mains sur mon ventre.

_ C'est normal ?

Carlisle a l'air aussi perdu qu'Edward. Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusée.

_ En tout cas, je me souviens que Renéesmée était pareille. Quoique ça ait été plus tard quand même.

_ Toutes les grossesses sont différentes. Rassure Carlisle de son ton calme, mais intéressé. _(N/Caro : Oauis ça j'confirme ! DD)(N/Eli : et puis, un second bouge toujours plus vite)_

Avant qu'il ne demande, je lève une main devant moi et il se reconcentre sur notre présence ici. Il me fait signe de m'allonger sur la table, pendant qu'il allume tous les moniteurs. Je soupire quand il me relie à d'autres, et il sourit.

_ C'est pour mieux contrôler tes signes vitaux.

_ Bien sûr, un vampire de votre trempe a besoin de ça pour être sûr de lui. Ironisé-je. _(N/Caro : ptdr !)_

Edward me fait son sourire en coin, et prend ma main dans la sienne. Je me sens tout de suite plus apaisée. Et en même temps terriblement inquiète.

Je n'ai jamais fait d'échographies pour Renéesmée, je n'ai aucune idée du comportement à adopter devant les images qui défilent sur l'écran, maintenant que Carlisle promène sa sonde sur mon ventre à peine arrondi. Je me contente de conserver une respiration posée, et d'observer, ou de tenter d'observer, ce qu'il y a à l'écran.

_ Là. Me désigne Edward au bout d'un moment.

Je suis l'indication de son index, fronce les sourcils. À part une masse sombre, je ne détecte rien. Et puis Carlisle manipule quelques boutons et tout de suite l'image est plus nette. Je sens mon cœur faire un bond de panique dans ma poitrine.

Il est là. Je le vois. Je ne fais plus simplement le sentir.

_ Hum...Fait Carlisle et mon attention est entièrement portée sur lui, mon regard à l'écran.

Mon bébé est là. Je distingue parfaitement la tête, et le corps. Bien sûr, tout n'est pas développé, mais c'est incontestablement un fœtus.

Je me mords la lèvre, sans m'en rendre compte. Je sens la présence d'Edward à mes côtés, il est comme hypnotisé près de moi. Quand Carlisle fait encore un 'hum', nous échangeons un regard, et il essuie de son pouce les larmes sur mes joues. Il sourit, je vois cette lueur dans ses yeux, celle qui dit qu'il ne sait plus quoi penser. Je souris en réponse et mon cœur reprend un rythme régulier. Nous sommes tous les deux ensemble cette fois.

_ Bella, Edward, toutes mes félicitations, votre enfant se porte à merveille. Annonce Carlisle, rompant notre bulle.

Je tourne vers lui un regard reconnaissant. Je dois bien avouer que j'étais inquiète. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que sont les causes des changements dans mon corps, ce non vieillissement, ce cœur moins rapide...J'ai eu peur des conséquences sur mon bébé._ (N/Caro : Ah Bella...elle a chopé le virus d'Edward ! xD)_

_ Votre ? Demande Edward, en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oui, il y a un fœtus.

_ Un seul ?

Je rêve ou la déception est perceptible dans sa voix ? !_(N/Caro : Jamais content ces mecs ! lol)(N/Eli : Oui il veut directement une équipe de foot !)_

_ Edward ? Tu …

Je pensais vraiment que la situation lui convenait...Bon, à part la culpabilité qu'il met sur ses épaules.

_ Alice a dit qu'il y avait deux bébés. Répond-il en regardant Carlisle dans les yeux, caressant ma paume de son pouce.

_ Quand ça ? Je tire presque sur sa main pour attirer son attention sur moi.

_ Quand nous sommes revenus des vacances, il y a quinze jours. Quand elle a eu sa vision, elle nous voyait avec deux bébés. Je n'y comprends rien.

_ Edward, tu en sais presque autant que moi. Il n'y a qu'un cœur. Qu'un fœtus. Insiste Carlisle en faisant une série de zoom et autres manipulations.

Mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau. Deux enfants ? Des jumeaux ? Bon d'accord, ça aurait été super. Mais j'ai mes limites. _(N/Caro : Ouais Bella...les jumeaux c'est bien, mais...)_Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable d'endurer ça...

Edward entend ma panique et je ne peux empêcher mon inquiétude de transparaître dans mon regard. Il se penche sur moi, son front sur le mien. Il s'assoit à mes côtés, et j'ai à peine conscience que Carlisle éteint les machines et s'éclipse au plus loin dans la salle.

_ Ce n'est rien Bella. Elle a pu se tromper...Et puis, on va avoir un bébé, c'est déjà si...Il n'y a pas de mots, Bella pour te dire ce que je ressens._ (N/Caro : Bah tu m'étonnes !)_

Ses doigts caressent ma joue, son autre main libre s'entrelace à la mienne. Ma lèvre inférieure tremble. Il pose sa bouche dessus, et m'embrasse avec toute la tendresse qui le consume. J'accroche mes doigts dans ses cheveux, appuyant sur sa nuque pour l'approcher de moi. Sa langue passe doucement sur mes lèvres, et je gémis, ma poitrine se soulevant pour se mouler à son torse. Notre baiser est plus impérieux que ce qu'il a été depuis près d'une semaine, j'ai vite le souffle coupé, et le rouge aux joues en entendant Carlisle toussoter. _(N/Caro : Ah bah bravo !)_ Edward sourit, visiblement fier de lui, et je sens un poids s'échapper de mes épaules. Il semblait si réticent jusqu'à maintenant à me tenir dans ses bras, que ce baiser est presque trop. _(N:Caro : HEY ! C'est jamais trop ! Nan mais elle est tombée sur la tête !)(N/Eli : Jamais contente Bella…pas assez, trop…faudrait te mettre d'accord avec toi-même)_

_ Je t'aime. Soufflé-je à son oreille, et il inspire avant de confesser son amour à son tour.

Et puis il se redresse, et m'aide à essuyer le gel sur mon ventre, et à me rhabiller. Carlisle est derrière le bureau, les yeux sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Nous nous asseyons dans les fauteuils face à lui, nos mains jointes.

Il relève les yeux sur nous et croise les mains devant lui.

_ J'aimerais refaire une échographie dans une semaine à dix jours. Disons à votre retour de votre lune de miel. Propose-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et il continue en regardant Edward.

_ Tu ne la blesseras pas, Edward. Tout se passe très bien à ce que je peux en juger. Edward s'apprête à intervenir, mais Carlisle lève une main pour l'interrompre. Le fœtus semble se développer parfaitement, même si c'est plus rapide que pour une grossesse ordinaire. Ménage-toi Bella. Je sais que tu as des difficultés à cause de ton coma prolongé, repose-toi au maximum.

Je soupire, mais il a raison. De toute façon, je ne suis pas inconsciente au point de me surmener.

_ Combien de mois à peu près ? Demandé-je et il comprend tout de suite ce que je veux dire.

_ Tu approches du quatrième mois.

_ Elle doit manger de manière spécifique ?

_ Tu en ressens le besoin ? Répond Carlisle en me regardant.

Je hausse les épaules.

_ Pas particulièrement. Quand j'ai faim, je mange. Expliqué-je.

_ Et parfois n'importe quoi. M'accuse Edward. _(N/Caro : C'est le régime femme enceinte ! mdr)_

_ Je te jure que j'évite de me jeter sur n'importe quoi ! Mais parfois, la viande me fait encore plus envie que les gâteaux.

Carlisle rit.

_ C'est pas mal non plus pour ta ligne.

_ Quoi ma ligne ? Me hérissé-je, redressant le menton. _ (N/Caro : HEY !)_

Je vois l'échange de regard entre Carlisle et Edward, j'attends leur réponse.

_ Tu es absolument parfaite. Assure Edward.

_ Tu vas entrer dans ta robe. S'enfonce Carlisle. _(N/Caro : Sympa beau papa *o*')_

Je renifle avec dédain, croisant les bras et leur lançant un regard noir. Non mais aucun respect !

En me voyant dans cet état, chacun semble mal à l'aise, et Carlisle se lève pour mettre fin à notre entretien.

_ Je vous vois demain alors. Dit-il.

_ Merci de nous laisser faire la cérémonie à la maison. Le salue Edward, ma main dans la sienne.

Carlisle ne répond rien, il se contente de hocher la tête en souriant.

_ Tu es furieuse. Constate Edward quand nous sommes dans la voiture.

_ Tu parles, mon futur mari et futur beau-père qui se foutent de moi alors que je suis enceinte. Je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir leur arracher les yeux avec mes dents ! _(N/Caro : Rho elle est en forme !)_

Edward se mord la joue, retenant un éclat de rire à mon énervement.

_ Ton futur mari ? Fait-il plutôt pour me changer les idées.

_ Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit ! Menacé-je en détournant la tête, lui empêchant d'embrasser ma joue.

_ J'espère pour lui qu'il a des nerfs d'acier. Rit-il en démarrant le moteur._ (N/Caro : Rho le salopard !)_

Je lui lance un regard noir, et me retiens de lui tirer la langue. Ce qu'il peut être agaçant !

Une fois que nous sommes engagés sur l'axe autoroutier de l'Ouest, Edward pose sa main sur ma cuisse, et son attention est tournée sur moi seule. Je ne tiens pas longtemps avant de joindre nos doigts sur ma jambe, et de me laisser bercer par le fond musical qu'il a mis en lecture. Ma tête sur l'appuie-tête, j'admire son profil, sa main sur le volant, son regard sur la route et sur moi en même temps. Je souris et soupire d'aise. Edward serre mes doigts dans les siens, me regardant du coin de l'œil.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Je secoue la tête pour le rassurer.

_ Je me rends compte à quel point je t'aime. _(N/caro : comme c'est beau.)_

Son regard reste sur moi pendant une durée indéterminée. Les lueurs d'amour, d'angoisse et d'envie vacillent chacune leur tour dans ses prunelles. Je me sens rougir sous son inspection, et sans un mot, la main qui tient la mienne monte à mon visage, caressante. Il va pour se pencher sur moi, quand son attention est portée sur le camion devant nous. Edward garde ma main dans la sienne et manœuvre pour nous remettre en sécurité. Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'inquiéter qu'Edward reprend une vitesse de croisière habituelle et repose son regard sur moi.

_ Je t'aime plus encore. Assure-t-il et je souris, levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Que tu dis !

Il embrasse mes doigts dans les siens, et reporte les yeux sur la route pour un autre moment. Je ferme les yeux, et écoute le doux ronronnement du moteur.

Une main légère me caresse la joue, des mots doux sont murmurés à mon oreille, deux bras m'encerclent contre un torse dur. Je remue, me calant mieux et entrouvre les yeux. Je vois d'abord ses yeux dorés, puis les quelques figures de sa famille par-dessus son épaule. Mes yeux se referment, engourdis et je baille.

_ Tu t'es endormie à peine la région franchie. Assure Edward en montant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ou du moins, son ancienne chambre, ici à Forks.

Je marmonne, tout en passant les bras autour de sa nuque. Le lit s'affaisse doucement alors qu'il m'étend avec précaution. Je serre mes mains dans son cou, et cherche sa bouche de la mienne. Je sens son sourire quand il accède à ma demande. Je referme les yeux, satisfaite, laissant mes sens se concentrer sur ce baiser. Le désir coule dans mes veines, au rythme de sa main frôlant mon côté, de mon dos à mes genoux.

Puis, sa main vient se loger dans le creux de mes reins, ma poitrine se soulève vers lui, il se moule à moi. Il fait glisser sa langue jusqu'à mon lobe d'oreille et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop ostensiblement. Dans un coin de ma tête, je me souviens qu'il y a du monde dans les parages. Je répète son nom, doucement, comme une litanie. Son nez s'enfonce dans mon cou, là où ma veine palpite furieusement. Il sourit, y déposant un baiser tendre.

Je chavire totalement, libérant ma frustration de ces derniers jours. Pratiquement une semaine qu'il ne m'a pas touchée, du moins pas de cette manière. Je ne suis qu'une humaine et mon corps l'appelle de toutes ses forces.

Quand mes mains s'attaquent aux boutons de sa chemise, Alice frappe à la porte.

_ Bella, j'aurais besoin de toi si tu as une minute. Déclare-t-elle du couloir.

Edward grogne dans mon cou, et je ris. Il relève les yeux, et me lance son sourire en coin. Je dessine ses traits, et attends ses paroles.

_ Je te jure que je la tuerai pour toi. _(N/Caro : +1 avec Edward)_

_ Je te remercie. Je ne m'en sens pas vraiment la force pour le moment.

Nous rions et Edward s'écarte de moi. Je retiens mes plaintes et le suis jusqu'à la porte.

Quand nous l'ouvrons, c'est pour tomber sur une Alice outrée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je m'attends presque à la voir taper du pied.

_ Pas de commentaires. Réclame Edward en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

Apparemment ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire.

_ Ah oui ? Pourtant j'en aurais à faire ! Non mais tu pouvais pas assouvir tes envies plus tôt ? Ça t'apprendra à te culpabiliser pour rien ! S'exclame Alice et je sens Edward se tendre légèrement à mes côtés. _(N/Eli : Elle a pas tout à fait tord)_

_ Alice, s'il-te-plaît.

Ça ne la regarde pas. Et puis, elle aurait pu choisir un autre moment pour nous interrompre. Genre après qu'Edward m'a fait l'amour passionnément pour rattraper son retard...

Edward sent mon état, et me jette un regard inquiet.

_ Que veux-tu Alice ? Dis-je après avoir embrassé mon fiancé.

_ Toi.

_ J'avais compris. Je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle me prend par la main.

Edward lâche la mienne, ses yeux posés sur mon dos.

Alice me pousse dans sa chambre, et j'y retrouve Rose et Renéesmée en pleine discussion, ou plutôt en plein éclat de rire.

_ Quoi ? Demandé-je en m'asseyant où Alice me l'ordonne.

_ Oh Non ! J'ai juste retenu ta fille de dire quoi que ce soit à son père. Explique Rose en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main.

_ Et que voulais-tu lui dire ? La soupçonné-je.

_ Rien de grave. Seulement son comportement est puéril. Enfin, celui qu'il avait jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes. Ce n'est pas en s'éloignant de toi qu'il va t'aider à supporter tous les désagréments de cette grossesse. Et puis il t'aime alors c'est débile de s'empêcher de te toucher ! _(N/Caro : c'est pas débile, c'est Edward mdr) _Même si je refuse d'avoir une seule image de...Beurk ! Fait-elle en grimaçant pour marquer la fin de sa phrase.

Alice et Rose retiennent bien un rire, alors que je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer. Je n'ai pas à m'énerver contre elle, j'aurais dû ne rien lui dire. Quant à ses derniers propos, il est hors de question que j'y pense ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Alice sent que je suis sortie de mes réflexions et prend d'autorité mes mains.

_ Bon dieu Bella ! Mais ne peux-tu pas faire attention à tes doigts ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie ?

_ Quoi ? Tenté-je de voir les dégâts en question.

_ Je t'interdis jusqu'à la fin de ta lune de miel de faire quoi que ce soit d'autres que ce que je vais faire à tes ongles. Menace-t-elle en prenant son arme fatale: la lime à ongles.

Je soupire et me laisse aller. Elle veut s'amuser ? Qu'elle le fasse !

Rose et Renéesmée se chargent parfaitement de la conversation, et le rire prend vite le pas sur le travail minutieux d'Alice. J'en oublie ce qu'elle fait.

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'ai appelé Charlie, il y a deux jours, quand j'ai eu suffisamment de courage pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Je vais me marier. Avec Edward.

Mais c'était sans compter qu'il nous faudrait nous voir puisque le mariage se passe à Forks et que je compte sur lui pour me conduire à l'autel. À moins que je ne m'en sente pas capable...Edward serre ma main dans la sienne alors que nous pénétrons dans la maison. Charlie a ouvert la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, et nous a fixés pendant un moment. Il s'est contenté de faire un pas en arrière pour nous laisser entrer.

Voilà comment je me retrouve assise dans le canapé, la main d'Edward autour de la mienne, sagement posée sur l'assise entre nous. Je me racle la gorge à plusieurs reprises en voyant que Charlie ne fera pas d'autres premiers pas.

_ Comment vas-tu ? Commencé-je en évitant de me blottir dans les bras d'Edward, paniquée.

_ Bien. Je ne pensais pas te...Vous voir si tôt. _(N/Caro :Ah bon et quand ?pour son enterrement alors ?)_

Son regard passe de l'un à l'autre avec suspicion.

_ Je tenais personnellement à vous demander l'autorisation, Charlie, pour épouser Bella. Intervient Edward d'une voix conciliante.

Je me retiens de grimacer à cette formulation. Je suis assez grande pour décider de mon avenir, mais je connais Edward et mon père. Charlie est bien sûr sur la défensive, et garde le silence pour ruminer, n'ayant pas conscience qu'Edward peut tout entendre. Ses mâchoires se crispent au fur et à mesure des pensées de mon père, je m'efforce de l'apaiser en tournant mon pouce sur sa main. Son regard se pose sur moi et il me sourit presque. _(N/Caro : Rho pas cool)_

_ C'est un peu tard, si j'ai bien compris. Déclare Charlie.

_ S'il-te-plaît, j'ai besoin que tu me soutiennes. Le supplié-je, la voix tremblante.

J'ai besoin que mon père soit présent et consentant. C'est le moment que j'attends depuis des années. Je veux le partager avec tous mes proches.

_ Te soutenir ? Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. Me reproche-t-il et je sens qu'il perd patience. _(N/Caro : Y'a d'l'ambiance !)(N/Eli : Ca sent mauvais !)_

Il lance un regard noir à Edward, et quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas aimer. Avant qu'Edward n'ouvre la bouche pour intervenir, Charlie est debout, furieux.

_ Tu disparais pendant neuf ans, Bella, et je n'entends parler de toi que lorsque cela te plait.

Je me lève à mon tour.

_ Si tu avais ne serait-ce que fait un premier pas...

_ Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse, Bella ? En deux mois, tu avais une petite fille, et pas de père pour elle ! _(N/Caro : Là c'est chaud !)_

_ J'ai...

Je m'interromps. Ça n'est pas ce que je veux. J'inspire à fond et me place devant lui, le regard dans le sien.

_ J'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Mais si tu n'es pas prêt...Je peux comprendre. Au revoir, papa.

Je fais demi-tour, Edward est déjà à mes côtés, et me tend ma veste. Je me mords la lèvre pour retenir mes larmes, je passe mes bras dans les manches. Quand nous nous tournons pour le saluer, Charlie nous observe d'un œil critique, il me semble. Je me fige.

Il fait un pas vers nous, les bras d'Edward sont posés le long de son corps, sa main entrelacée à la mienne.

_ Il...C'est pour quand ?

_ Quoi ? Je suis perdue.

Il se dandine sur ses pieds, avant de répondre.

_ Le mariage.

Je croise le regard d'Edward. J'espère qu'il sait toujours courir si vite.

_ Demain. _(N/Eli : Le pauvre, même pas le temps de se faire à l'idée LOL)_

Charlie ouvre la bouche, éberlué. Je retiens ma respiration, jusqu'à ce que la couleur revienne sur son visage. Il fixe nos mains jointes un instant de plus, et ce silence va me rendre dingue. J'entendrais presque les rouages de son cerveau tourner à vive allure. Je suis impatiente de savoir ce qu'il va dire.

S'il-te-plaît, papa, pas pour moi, pas pour Edward. Pour notre relation père-fille. Supplié-je silencieusement.

_ Qui sera là ?

Sa question me prend de court, mais je sens déjà un poids s'éloigner. Je souris et fais un pas vers lui. Nous sommes en bas des marches qui mènent à l'étage.

_ Les Cullen, des amis de la famille. Renée...

_ Nous vous attendons bien évidemment. Intervient Edward en revenant vers nous.

Je hoche la tête et tends la main vers celle de Charlie.

_ Je veux que tu me donnes le bras, papa. Conduis-moi à l'autel. _(N/Caro :Snifff)_

Je vois dans ses yeux la lueur qu'il veut cacher. L'espoir et la joie le submergent._(N/Eli : Quel père résisterait à ça) _ Il paraît à court de mots, alors je franchis la distance entre nous et passe les bras autour de son cou. Ses mains se posent autour de ma taille.

_ S'il-te-plaît, papa. Je refuse de passer cette étape sans toi.

Il s'écarte, mal à l'aise, et se dandine une seconde avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

Edward fait un pas en arrière, et Charlie affirme

_ Tu es vraiment heureuse avec lui.

_ Oui.

_ Et c'est lui que tu veux.

_ Oui.

_ Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle, Edward. Elle n'aurait pas dû être seule si longtemps...

_ Je prendrai soin de Bella jusqu'à la mort. Déclare Edward, solennel, son regard amoureux sur moi.

_ Si jamais je la vois pleurer ou malheureuse...

Edward hoche la tête. Et même si la menace pour lui n'est pas réelle, je sais qu'il mettra un point d'honneur à respecter ce vœu de mon père.

_ Je n'ai rien à me mettre, en as-tu conscience ? Se plaint-il, sans prévenir, et j'éclate de rire.

_ Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver une solution.

_ J'appelle Alice, elle a tellement de magasins dans la tête qu'elle en connait sûrement un rapide. Décide Edward en prenant son téléphone portable._ (N/Caro : coool Alice!)_

Il repasse au salon pendant que Charlie et moi restons silencieux face à face.

_ Pourquoi faire cela si rapidement ? Demande-t-il, suspicieux.

Je me mords la lèvre, détourne le regard.

_ Tu es enceinte. Devine-t-il, et je sens une pointe de reproche. _(N/Caro : SURPRIIIIIIISE ! Bingo ! et le gagnant est ...)_

_ Oui. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous y pousse. Nous avons décidé depuis deux mois de nous marier. C'est simplement... J'hésite, et puis je décide de lui dire autant que possible tout en le protégeant. Tu te souviens pour Renéesmée...Il fronce les sourcils. En deux mois ...Là il comprend.

Il baisse les yeux sur mon ventre caché sous un pull-tunique.

_ C'est étrange. Remarque-t-il.

_ Oui. Mais c'est ...Quelque chose qui fait partie du monde. Pour certains.

Il réfléchit à mes propos, il comprend ce que je veux dire. Ou ne pas dire. Il finit par hocher la tête et sourit.

_ Deuxième fois grand-père, je suppose que je devrais m'en réjouir._ (N/Caro : Et comment !)_

_ J'aimerais que ça soit le cas, oui.

Il garde le silence une fois de plus, puis relève les yeux vers les miens.

_ D'accord, Bella, j'accepte. _(N/Caro : IA !)_

Cette fois encore je lui saute au cou, et enfouis mon visage contre son épaule.

_ Merci, papa. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'avais besoin de ça.

Ma voix tremble et une larme roule sur ma joue. Charlie ouvre des yeux désemparés et je secoue la tête pour le rassurer.

_ Ce n'est rien...Souris-je.

Je prends une grande inspiration et relève la tête. Il est rassuré et me sourit.

_ C'est à quelle heure demain ?

_ 16heures. Chez les Cullen.

_ Si tard ?

_ Le pasteur Weber ne peut pas avant.

Pas la peine de lui dire que la peau brillante des vampires qui seront présents risqueraient de soulever un tas de questions gênantes si nous nous marions sous un grand soleil.

_ D'accord. Je viens...

_ à 15H30, cela suffira. Intervient Edward en revenant vers nous.

Je me tourne avec un sourire vers lui, reconnaissante du temps qu'il nous a laissés.

_ Très bien. Alors, à demain.

_ Oui, à demain, et...

_ Je sais, Bells. Moi aussi.

Il sourit, et nous regarde rejoindre la voiture. Edward m'aide à monter, et s'assoit à sa place rapidement. Il démarre après un dernier salut.

Je relâche alors le souffle que j'ai retenu toute la durée de ce moment.

_ Alice était hystérique en ayant sa vision.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Elle dit qu'il aurait pu se décider plus tôt.

Je grogne, et enfonce ma tête contre l'appuie-tête.

_ Je vais la tuer.

_ Je t'y aiderai, je te l'ai promis. _(N/Caro : ouais moi aussi !)_

Je souris, et le regarde conduire. Il tourne sur le chemin qui mène à la maison, et je me sens plus légère que jamais. Nos doigts posés sur la jambe de l'autre, nous atteignons la maison.

Mais en voyant le comité d'accueil, je préfère autant la colère de Charlie. C'est tellement plus agréable qu'un lutin excentrique associé à une demi-vampire curieux et ses oncles sadiques.

_ Mon dieu. Soupiré-je en sortant de la voiture, aidée par Edward.

Son bras passe autour de ma taille, protecteur, et je me cache derrière lui.

_ Alice, sois gentille, s'il-te-plaît.

_ Non ! Tu devras attendre demain soir pour ce que tu penses ! Maintenant c'est trop tard. Tu n'as que trop triché ! _ (N/Caro : c'est pô juste !)_

Je serre mes doigts sur la veste d'Edward.

_ Emmett, Jasper, Ian, emmenez-le. Ordonne Alice, et en moins d'une seconde, Edward m'embrasse d'un baiser d'adieu langoureux et prometteur, et m'est arraché par trois vampires rieurs. _(N/Eli : Pas de calins….zut)_

Je grogne encore. Cette soirée et cette nuit vont être les pires de toute ma vie.

De ma vie de jeune fille.

OoOoOoOoO

**ROSALIE HALE POV**

Je me doutais bien que je la verrai s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en boudant. Je secoue la tête, et frappe à nouveau à la porte.

_ Renéesmée, crois-moi, tu es absolument superbe là-dedans. Répété-je avec plus de fermeté.

Je n'ai jamais eu de patience pour celles, autre que moi, qui s'outrent de telles ou telles tenues qu'on leur demande de porter.

_ Non. Fait-elle, catégorique.

_ Tu veux donc passer toute la cérémonie coincer ici ?

Elle renifle avec dédain, et je ne retiens pas mon sourire. _(N/Caro : Pauvre Ness !)_

_ Allez, Ness, sors de là, et aide-moi plutôt à convaincre Bella qu'elle doit attendre avant de descendre rejoindre ton père.

_ Ca ne marche pas.

_ Carlie Renéesmée Swan future Cullen, bouge tes fesses ! Commencé-je à m'agacer.

La porte s'ouvre. Renéesmée me lance un regard noir.

_ C'est pas moi la future Cullen !

_ Ah non ? Tant pis, en tout cas, tu es sortie. Souris-je et elle lève les yeux au ciel.

_ N'empêche, je déteste cette robe.

_ Carlie...

Nous repérons à cet instant seulement la présence de Charlie. Il est en haut des escaliers, à deux pas de nous, et admire sa petite-fille dans sa longue robe parme. Dans son regard brille la fierté. À mes côtés, Renéesmée semble se détendre et passe les mains sur ses hanches.

_ Tu aimes ?

_ Oh ! Euh...Ca te va très bien. Tousse-t-il.

_ Merci Charlie, j'ai vraiment cru devoir la laisser ici. Intervins-je._ (N/Caro :Ouais merci !)_

_ De rien.

Son regard se pose alors sur moi, et je sais qu'il m'idolâtre. Je souris en lui passant devant et le guide à la chambre d'Alice où nous avons élu domicile. Alice, elle-même, mène son combat, contre une Bella furieusement horripilante.

Charlie attend sur le seuil pendant que sa petite-fille et moi pénétrons la pièce. Les meubles ont été bougés pour l'occasion hier soir, libérant le centre de la pièce pour tous nos mouvements. Entre un podium au sommet de deux marches, de longs miroirs contre les murs, une coiffeuse remplie à ras bord, rien ne manque pour habiller et pouponner Bella.

_ Alice, tu exagères ! Se plaint Bella en soupirant.

_ Bella, fais-moi confiance.

_ Je compatis maman. Mais...Tu es vraiment parfaite ainsi. La félicite Renéesmée.

Je hoche la tête en indiquant la présence de Charlie.

_ Une minute Charlie. Demande Alice en tournoyant, à vitesse humaine, autour de Bella.

Il acquiesce, et fait un pas à l'intérieur. Il referme la porte derrière lui, et nous restons tous le long des meubles pour attendre.

_ Papa, comment ça va en bas ?

_ Très bien, c'est vraiment...

_ Non, non, aucun adjectif ne sera toléré ! L'interrompt Alice en le pointant du doigt.

Une légère rougeur apparaît sur les joues de Charlie, et je sais enfin d'où cela vient. Je m'approche de Renéesmée, et lui fais sa coiffure, pendant qu'Alice met la touche finale au maquillage de Bella. Un certain babillage naît entre Renéesmée et Bella, dans lequel Charlie et moi intervenons parfois. Mais je me contente surtout d'écouter.

Cette relation mère-fille est tout ce que l'on peut rêver, malgré les quelques difficultés. Et mon cœur mort désireux d'aimer un enfant se sert dans ma poitrine. Parfois, la jalousie me tenaille quand je vois Bella évoluer avec sa fille. Ou même Edward avec Ness. C'est tellement fusionnel, ils ont confiance l'un en l'autre, et connaissent les désirs de chacun. Ils se soutiennent et forment un trio puissant. Cette étape qu'Edward et Bella s'apprêtent à franchir après tout ce temps accomplit leur relation et ce qu'ils sont. Même si Emmett et moi sommes tout à fait ajustés l'un à l'autre, la présence d'une tierce personne me paraît comme un moyen d'être encore mieux un couple.

_Mon dieu ! Tu imagines Emmett avec un gosse ? Intervient Renéesmée.(N/E : oh, je serais curieuse de voir ça !)_

Je retire mes mains de son crâne, et lui fais les gros yeux quand elle se tourne vers moi. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas immiscée dans mon esprit. Elle me sourit, et je lis une excuse dans son regard. Bien sûr, elle ne fait pas vraiment exprès d'être dans mes pensées.

_ Enfin ! S'exclame Bella en se tournant vers nous.

Nous la détaillons tous sans un mot, contemplant les plis parfaits de la robe sur sa taille. Bella se sent mal à l'aise, et descend de son podium un peu maladroite.

_ Bella, tu es ...Il n'y a pas de mots. Assure Charlie en avançant vers elle.

_ Merci. Rougit Bella en acceptant son bras.

_ En route pour te marier, Bells ! Lance Alice en ouvrant la porte.

_Tu serais une merveilleuse maman, tatie. Conclut ma nièce en me passant devant._

Je ne dis rien, et la suis dans l'escalier.

Une main sur la rambarde, l'autre tient la langue robe pour ne pas nous gêner. Alice et moi ouvrons la marche, et nous passons parmi le chemin de pétales que les garçons ont installé. En tournant pour entrer dans le salon parfumé et fleuri, je croise le regard des derniers arrivés. Entre Tanya et Kate, Irina et son nouvel ami sont à la troisième rangée en partant de l'autel. Mais il y a aussi Josh et une autre vampire avec lui, près de Ian. Ils sont tous les deux en 'tenues de pingouin' comme l'appelle Emmett, et elle porte une robe échancrée rouge. Éléazar et Carmen sont avec Renée, Esmée et Carlisle, au premier rang, devant l'autel.

Emmett et Jasper, quant à eux, sont aux côtés d'Edward. Jasper a l'air plus sérieux encore dans son costume de la Guerre de Sécession, ses cheveux aussi sagement disciplinés que d'ordinaire. Emmett quant à lui, ce qui m'arrache un sourire, a décidé, contre l'avis d'Alice, de porter une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir à pinces, et la veste sans manches associée noire. Nous échangeons un regard complice, et je m'installe face à lui, du côté où Bella se placera devant le révérend Wéber.

Renéesmée nous rejoint bientôt, avec un large sourire pour Edward. Il hoche la tête, et j'ai la sensation qu'une mini conversation débute entre eux.

Mais au moment où nous entendons Bella descendre les marches avec Charlie, se met en route la musique que Bella et Edward ont choisi l'autre soir, pendant l'annonce du mariage: Footsprints in the Sand, Leona Lewis. _(N/Caro :Waouh splendide cette chanson !)_

_You walked with me  
Footprints in the sand_

Le silence s'établit, et l'amour dans la chanson traverse notre assistance.

_And helped me understand  
Where I'm going_

Bella et Charlie sont enfin face à nous, à l'autre bout de l'allée. Tous les regards sont tournés vers eux, et avec les légers rayons du soleil qui pénètrent le bout de la pièce, leur ombre amplifie encore leurs corps.

_You walked with me  
When I was all alone  
With so much unknown  
Along the way  
Then I heard you say_

La solennité du moment amène une larme à l'œil de Renée pendant que sa fille remonte l'allée. _(N/Caro : Moi aussi vite un drap !)(N/Eli: moi aussi….moi qui pensais pouvoir remiser mes boites de Kleenex.)_

_I promise you  
I'm always there_  
_When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand_

Edward se tend de l'autre côté, et n'a d'yeux que pour Bella. Je me suis demandé la raison pour laquelle ils avaient choisi cette chanson. Mais en les voyant s'unir sur cet air, je sais.

_I see my life  
Flash across the sky  
So many times have I  
Been so afraid_

Ils se reconnaissent plus que quiconque dans ces paroles. Ils ont traversé des épreuves que la plupart des couples humains ou vampires n'ont jamais imaginé vivre.

_And just when I  
I thought I'd lost my way  
You gave me strength to carry on  
That's when I heard you say  
_

Et ils se sont retrouvés, chacun ayant changé avec le temps.

_I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand_

Mais la seule chose qui n'a jamais changé entre eux, c'est bien leur amour. Cette fusion, ce besoin d'être avec l'autre.

_When I'm weary  
I know you'll be there  
And I can feel you  
When you say_

_I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand_

_I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand_

Charlie tend le bras de sa fille à Edward, et c'est comme si nous retenions notre souffle jusqu'à ce moment. _(N/Caro : enfin !)_ Les doigts d'Edward et Bella se rejoignent et une décharge nous parcourrait tous si c'était possible. Ils illuminent l'assemblée, le regard soudé l'un à l'autre, les dernières paroles ne s'allongent que pour mieux sceller cet amour partagé.

Quand enfin ils se tournent vers le pasteur, leurs doigts sont fermement entrelacés. Le révérend se racle la gorge et ceux qui peuvent renifler le font.

_ Nous sommes ici assemblés pour unir Isabella Mary Swan à Edward Anthony Cullen. Commence-t-il et je laisse mon regard errer vers Emmett.

Il a un sourire énorme, mais je sais qu'il apprécie autant que moi l'importance de cet instant.

_ Qui donne Isabella à Edward ?

Emmett et Jasper échangent un regard amusé, et Renéesmée grogne doucement au terme employé. Mais ni Edward, ni Bella ne semblent y prêter attention.

Charlie se lève rapidement pour dire d'une voix plus claire que je ne l'aurais cru

_ C'est moi.

Je vois le sourire de Bella pour son père, la main de Renée qui se pose sur l'avant-bras de son ex-mari.

La cérémonie est classique, nous avons même droit à la minute de silence attendant une quelconque opposition. Mais à en juger par le regard noir de Renéesmée et Alice, personne n'a intérêt à faire une simple remarque. Je change de jambe d'appui, me demandant laquelle serait la plus dangereuse.

Puis vient le moment des déclarations et échanges de bagues. Jasper et Alice donnent les alliances aux mariés, et Renée attrape un nouveau mouchoir. _(N/Caro : Tu m'en passes un Renée dit ?)_ Chloé et moi rions sous cape, mais je sais que si je pouvais, j'en ferais autant.

_ Bella Swan. J'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps entouré de mes frères et sœurs, persuadé que rien d'autre ne m'était nécessaire. J'ai trouvé la musique, et la lecture pour occuper mes froides nuits d'hiver.

Emmett toussote.

_ Puis j'ai trouvé ton regard. Je m'y suis noyé des heures entières, pour le simple plaisir de te connaître, de t'appartenir. Aujourd'hui, devant ces mêmes frères et sœurs, et nos amis, je déclare haut et fort que tu me possèdes. Jamais rien ne pourra me défaire de toi, de ton âme et de notre amour. Moi, Edward Cullen devient l'époux de toi, Isabella Swan. _(N/Caro : OMG que c'est beau !)_

L'alliance bute contre le bout du doigt de Bella, et un souffle unique nous échappe à tous. Bella se mord la lèvre inférieure, et à voir son regard, c'est pour contenir les larmes. Renéesmée ferme les yeux, une larme sur chaque joue. _(N/Caro : Pleure, pleure et re pleure )(N/Eli : J'aurais jamais assez de larmes pour le reste de mes jours avec vous)_

_ Edw...Edward Cullen. Depuis toujours, je n'appartiens qu'à toi. Depuis que mon cœur s'est mis à battre, j'ai cherché ton âme.

J'imagine qu'il souhaite grimacer, mais se retient. Je souris.

_ Mais depuis que tu es là, le monde a pris ses couleurs, et son sens. Je sais où je vais. Je te rejoins à chacun de mes pas, à chacune de mes pensées. Alors aujourd'hui, devant toutes ces personnes, je réclame ta présence à jamais. _(N/Caro : C'est trop beau ! C'est trop beau !)_

Edward l'aide à lui passer son alliance tellement ses doigts tremblent. Il caresse sa joue, ses prunelles soudées aux siennes.

Personne ne semble vouloir sortir de ce monde où ils nous ont fait entrer.

_ Je vous déclare mari et femme. Dit le révérend, avec une réticence évidente à rompre ce moment.

Edward se penche alors sur Bella, et leurs lèvres se trouvent pour bien plus que le baiser réglementaire. Ils se serrent dans leurs bras l'un de l'autre. Le cœur de Bella s'emballe dans sa poitrine, et elle s'accroche aux épaules d'Edward.

Esmé remet la musique du début en route, mais rien ne semble défaire la bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvent.

Emmett retient un fou rire évident, alors que Renéesmée va embrasser Renée, et enlace maladroitement Charlie.

_ Merci. Lui murmure-t-elle.

À ce moment-là, Edward et Bella se séparent, et nous applaudissons à en briser les vitres. Bella rougit un peu, pendant qu'Edward enroule son bras autour de sa taille.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, en même temps qu'il baisse les siens sur elle. Leur sourire est identique. Leur amour est plus éblouissant qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

_ Vive les mariés ! S'écrie Alice.

Nous reprenons tous en chœur ses propos, tout en les entourant.

_(N/Caro : OMG ! C'est trop beau ! J'suis émue tite sœur ! Merci, merci merci !)(N/Eli : Oh quel magnifique mariage…c'était trop bien. Merci)_

**Dès ce week-end, je m'attaque à la suite. Je pense qu'elle viendra au tout début Janvier 2011 ;) ;) Si ça vous tente toujours ^^**_  
_


	24. Chapter 24

**BONNE ANNEE tout le monde !**

**Plein de bonnes choses, bonheur, amour, santé, et bien sûr, du sexe à volonté ! LOL**

**Merci encore de me suivre pour cette nouvelle année. Et rassurez-vous, après cette fiction, j'en ai encore deux à écrire MDR**

**Onja: enfin ! Comme tu dis ;)**

**TeamEdward : un second bébé ? Hum...La réponse par ici ^^**

**Merci à Caro et Eli pour leurs commentaires ! **

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà en route. Mais il ne viendra pas avant la mi-janvier, bah oui, foutus cours qui reprennent demain ! !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**23-**

**RENEESMEE POV**

_ Vive les mariés !

_ Amusez-vous bien !

_ Vous inquiétez pas, on se charge des cadeaux !

Les cris fusent d'un côté et de l'autre du perron, mais je me contente d'observer le bonheur de mes parents. Maman et papa se tiennent par la main, acceptant câlins et conseils de tous, cherchant à rejoindre la voiture garée devant. Enfin, papa ouvre la portière à maman, et je fais un pas vers elle. Elle croise mon regard et nous restons ainsi un instant de plus. Je fouille ses yeux plus joyeux que jamais. Je sens son allégresse m'atteindre. Je lis aussi ses craintes: comment, moi, je me sens ?

Je souris, il n'y a qu'elle pour penser aux autres à cet instant. Je ferme une fois les yeux et lui parle par la pensée.

_Je t'aime maman, vous êtes magnifiques avec papa.(N/Caro : Rho c'est beau tout ça.)(N/Eli : Début en fanfare, les larmes arrivent ! Trop beau)_

Elle mime qu'elle m'aime aussi, et papa prend le volant.

_Fais attention à toi ma fille._

_Toujours, p'pa. À bientôt._

Je fais un signe de la main pour dire au revoir. Ils y répondent, et ne sont bientôt plus là.

Pas un bruit ne se fait entendre pendant près de trois minutes. Puis, lentement, Alice et Esmée rassemblent les cadeaux. Les Denali et mes oncles s'installent au salon pour discuter. Dans mon dos, Ian a les mains sur mes hanches. Josh me donne une tape sur l'épaule et quand il entre dans mon champ de vision, c'est avec un grand sourire.

_ Te v'la avec un père, dis donc !

_ Il semble, oui. Souris-je. _(N/Caro : on dirait bien)_

_ En espérant que ça te serve. Insiste-t-il.

_ Mais Renéesmée est très bien comme elle est. Intervient Renée et je la remercie.

_ Renée, vous avez un regard biaisé comme toutes les grands-mères sur leurs petites-filles.

_ Hey ! Qui tu traites de grand-mère ? Je le frappe dans l'épaule et inévitablement, il se jette sur moi. _(N/Caro : mdr)_

Nous éclatons de rire en roulant au sol. Nous nous chamaillons un moment, puis à califourchon sur lui, je lutte pour serrer ses tempes et lui donner quelques images de mon cru.

_ Carlie Renéesmée Swan ! S'écrie Alice, les mains sur les hanches.

Alors, différentes choses se passent en même temps. Josh et Emmett éclatent de rire, Sarafine et David s'étonnent, mais les pensées de mon grand-père me parviennent avec force.

_Swan..._

Il médite ce nom alors qu'il m'observe intensément. Je me redresse, entièrement concentrée sur Charlie. Je frotte les poussières sur ma robe, consciente de l'hystérie de ma tante. _(N/Caro : un vrai crime pour Alice ! Pauvre robe ! Lol) _Puis je croise son regard. Celui de mon grand-père. Nos yeux sont d'une même forme et d'une même couleur. Une lueur identique les fait briller. Celle qui dit que nous nous reconnaissons. Je me sens rougir quand dans ses pensées, il relève les traits de mon visage. Ceux de maman, et ceux de papa, mais aussi mon caractère et la fierté qu'il a ressenti au fond de lui dès que nous nous sommes vus, il y a quelques heures à son arrivée. _(N/Eli : Bah, il était temps Charlie !) _Je souris, timidement, en bas des marches du perron.

_ Et si je t'aidais à retirer toutes ces feuilles sur toi ? Propose Renée et je la suis sans un mot.

OoOoOoOo

_ Je crois que cette fois, nous n'échapperons pas aux combats. Soupire Ian.

_ Personne ne s'y attendait de toute façon. Heureusement que vous et Carlisle avez réussi l'exploit de convaincre les autres de s'unir à nous. Sourit Sarafine.

Je serre la main de Ian. Je n'aime pas le sourire de cette vampire, toujours uniquement pour Ian. _(N/Caro : Jalousie quand tu nous tiens...)(N/Eli : Un Ian sexy et gentil, normal qu'elle veut le garder !)(N/Spuffy: Touche pas c'est MON mien !)_

_ Tu n'es pas obligée de venir, Ness.

_ Tu rigoles ? ! je viens, et rien ne m'en empêchera ! Répondis-je, en lançant un regard noir à Ian.

_Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait ?_

_De quoi tu parles ?_

_Elle me déteste. Grogné-je en serrant les dents. Tu es à moi._

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire. Je le frappe sur le bras, à l'étonnement de tous. Ian se penche alors dans mon cou, et sa langue y fait une ou deux arabesques avant qu'il s'écarte. Je frémis et me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. _(N/Caro : si ça ne n'est pas une preuve ! DD)_

_ Hey ! Il y a des chambres pour cela, jeune homme. Râle Emmett.

_ Comme celle que Rose et toi avez utilisé hier, tonton ? Le taquiné-je en faisant référence au capot de voiture où ils se sont arrêtés, tard dans la nuit.

_ Comme celle-ci, oui ! Il sourit de toutes ses dents en posant une main sur la cuisse de Rose. _(N/Caro : ptdr !)_

Je ris, et Carlisle nous rappelle à l'ordre.

_ Si ces combats sont inévitables, savez-vous où nous pouvons combattre ?

À ce moment, revenant d'on ne sait où, Alice et Jasper nous rejoignent, plutôt inquiets.

_ Alice ? Esmée se lève, l'inquiétude s'insinuant en elle. _(N/Eli : Pas bon quand Alice s'inquiète)_

_ J'espère que vos amis sont bientôt ici. Commence ma tante en s'asseyant.

_ Ils sont tous en route, oui. Assure Josh.

_ Les vampires arrivent demain à l'aube. Lance-t-elle comme une bombe.

Je déglutis. Tous échangent des regards où la panique brille.

_ Ne perdons par notre calme. Intervient Jasper, en étendant un champ de calme sur nous. _(N/Caro : merci tonton Jazz)_

_ Tu as raison. Sais-tu où ils se trouveront ? Ian prend les commandes.

_ La forêt.

Ian se tourne vers moi. Nous connaissons cette forêt comme notre poche. J'acquiesce, et fouille dans sa mémoire en quête d'endroits qui m'échapperaient.

_ Je vais pouvoir vous donner tous les détails de la place.

_ Parfait. Nous appelons les autres. Ils doivent nous retrouver là-bas. Décide David.

Ils se lèvent tous pour rejoindre les différentes pièces du bâtiment. Une main se pose sur mon bras.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie.

Rose replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

_ Non, ça va. Je suis soulagée en fait.

_ Pourquoi ?

Je la regarde dans les yeux, et avoue

_ Maman n'est pas sur leur chemin. _(N/Eli : Oh…touchant cette pensée pour sa mère)_

Rose sourit et hoche la tête.

_ Tu peux aussi...

_ Non, je veux me battre, j'ai besoin de me décroûter. _(N/Caro : IA!)_

Elle rit et nous nous levons.

_ Mais, et tes cours ?

_ On est lundi, tata. Mercredi j'y retourne. Entre les deux, un bon petit combat pour garder la forme.

_ Tu as raison.

Nous nous séparons. Je rejoins Ian dans son bureau. Il est penché sur une carte de la région, entouré d'Alice, Jasper, Josh, David et Sarafine.

_ S'ils arrivent de l'Est, ils devront traverser ce lac et celui-ci. Ensuite, ce ne sont que des arbres touffus.

Je jette un œil sur la carte, et vois ses doigts désigner la zone où nous avons tendance à aller chasser. Les autres acquiescent puis se tournent vers moi.

_ Nous serons quatorze. Antoine, Marc, Lola et Paule nous rejoignent ici. Explique David en désignant un point précis sur la carte à l'orée de la forêt.

_ Ce sont des amis à vous ? Demandé-je, ne reconnaissant aucun prénom.

_ Lola et Paule sont européennes. Nous pouvons compter sur elles, d'après ce qu'Antoine m'a dit. Répond Sarafine.

_ D'accord, comment ça se déroulera ? Nous interrompt Emmett en passant le seuil.

Les autres le suivent, et le plan est expliqué, débattu et approuvé.

Mardi, 3h du matin, je suis emmitouflée dans ma veste, la dernière tasse du thermos café dans mes mains.

_ Tu vas être hyper excitée toute la journée. Me fait remarquer Ian. _(N/Caro : et alors il râle en plus^^)(N/Eli : Parce que ça le dérange d'habitude !)(N/Spuffy: vous êtes grave les filles ! Pourquoi vous pensez ça ? MDR)_

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Merci papa !

Je hausse les épaules et entends.

_ Remarque, j'aime quand tu es excitée. _(N/Caro : Bah tu vois)(N/Eli : Qui avait raison….)_

Ma bouche reste ouverte, et rien que comme ça, je me sens bien réchauffée. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, son bras m'enlace.

_ Ian.

_ Hum ? Il baisse les yeux sur moi.

_ Tu crois que papa voudra que je prenne son nom ?

Il sourit, caressant ma joue.

_ Je crois qu'il ne te forcera pas. Tu aimerais ?

_ Je ne sais pas. J'aime bien Swan, mais...

_ Mais ?

_ Mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur sera Cullen.

Ian me serre contre lui, m'attirant au sol. Je pose ma tasse par terre, et me blottis la tête dans son cou. Nos mains s'enlacent sur son torse.

_ Peu importe ta décision, tu seras toujours une Cullen. Murmure-t-il, ses doigts jouant dans mes cheveux.

_ Je t'aime, Ian. J'embrasse sa mâchoire et laisse le sommeil m'envahir.

_ Je t'aime Carlie Renéesmée Swan Cullen.

J'ai l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux qu'une minute quand Ian me secoue par l'épaule.

_ Écoute. Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille et je sais ce qu'il demande.

Je lis dans ses pensées ce qu'il a entendu, la surveillance qu'il a menée. Je me lève à mon tour et nous descendons de notre perchoir.

_De l'autre côté du lac. Lui désigné-je les esprits que j'entends._

Ian hoche de la tête, et tout en me tenant la main, il court entre les arbres pour retrouver Rose et Emmett à un kilomètre de là. Il parle vite pour leur expliquer la situation. Et nous nous mettons tous en position d'attaque.

Un groupe de vampires s'arrête à quelques pas. Ils grognent, bougent sans cesse alors que nous sommes immobiles. _(N/Caro : *S'installe avec des pop corn*)_

Quand nous entendons des bruits de combat plus loin, nous savons que nos alliés ont déjà entamé la partie.

_ Tricheurs ! Râle Emmett en serrant les poings.

Quant à nos adversaires, ils se jettent sur nous une seconde plus tard.

Ian se poste devant moi pour contrer les premières attaques. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et m'élance contre deux vampires sur la droite. Je les dépasse d'un mètre, et fais un tour sur moi-même, la jambe en l'air pour atteindre leur tête. L'un d'eux s'effondre en grognant, alors que l'autre garde son équilibre. Il plie les genoux, et montre les crocs. Je souris, levant les poings pour me protéger le visage. S'il croit me faire peur !

Nous nous tournons autour, comme deux boxeurs qui attendent une ouverture. Pendant ce temps, le deuxième s'est remis debout, et il cherche à m'encercler. Je me concentre sur son esprit, lui farfouille les quelques cases de souvenirs, et le laisse se battre avec les monstres dans sa tête. Je lui lance mon poing dans la figure à plusieurs reprises. Quand le premier m'attrape par les épaules, je force mes muscles à se détendre, et le laisse me balancer au-dessus de lui. Mes jambes et bras s'enroulent autour de lui, et je serre les doigts dans sa gorge de marbre. Je sens mes ongles se casser les uns après les autres, mais la pression fait céder sa peau, et sa tête commence à basculer sur le côté. Il a beau tenté de m'arracher à lui, je m'accroche. Son copain est en face de nous, et je force ma victime à s'attaquer au second. Quand sa tête tombe de mes mains, je me laisse glisser juste avant que le corps ne tombe au sol. Le second s'éloigne en courant. _(N/Caro : Hey reviens ! C'est pas fini !)_

_ Chiottes !

Je lui cours après, fonçant à travers les quelques autres qui se battent contre Ian et Emmett. Rose est coincée dans un arbre, et je frappe à la tête celui qui la menace. Il se retourne vers moi, mais je suis déjà loin.

_ Merci ma chérie ! Lance ma tante alors que j'arrache une jambe à mon adversaire.

Il hurle à la mort, et je me boucherais presque les oreilles.

_ Ness, serait temps de le faire taire ! _(N/Caro : ouais y s'rait temps ! xD)_Réclame mon oncle en tabassant un vampire avec un autre.

_ A vos ordres, mon oncle. Souris-je. _(N/Eli : Em doit être heureux qu'on l'écoute)_

Mais bien sûr, c'est moins facile que prévu. L'autre se décide enfin à riposter. Il me frappe au visage, et me fait basculer en arrière. J'atterris violemment au sol, ses mains s'enroulent sur mon cou. Ses yeux rouges transpercent les miens, je tente de retirer ses doigts de mon cou, de lui envoyer des images dans la tête.

Mais une seule chose me passe par la tête.

Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant. J'ai encore trop à faire.

Ses genoux s'enfoncent dans mes côtés. Mon ventre se resserre. Je dois protéger cette partie de moi. Tout peut m'arriver sauf ça. Je ne laisserai rien arriver à cet être au fond de moi. _(N/Caro : J'suis à deux doigts de fondre en larmes ! J'ai des frissons de partout ! Trouvez-moi un doc !)(N/Eli : T'es pas la seule, Caro….)_

Je ferme les yeux, une larme roule sur ma joue.

_ Lâche-la. Ordonne Ian au-dessus de moi.

Je sens la pression s'intensifier.

_Ian ...Il..._

Je remue une autre fois les jambes, je cherche de l'air. Plus rien ne m'obéit.

Et puis, je me sens relevée. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi. Ma tête s'enfonce dans son épaule. Je reprends mon souffle. _(N/Caro : J'aime cet homme !)_

_ C'est fini. Murmure-t-il en caressant ma joue tendrement.

_ Je vais voir les autres. Déclare Emmett, alors que Rosalie tient ma main dans la sienne.

_ Je ramène Ness chez moi.

_ Je vous suis.

Rosalie nous devance de quelques secondes jusqu'à la voiture. Elle s'installe sur la banquette arrière, et me permet de mettre ma tête sur ses genoux.

Je sens le regard de Ian dans le rétroviseur intérieur, je sens qu'il me pose des questions par la pensée, mais je n'ai plus de forces. Je me recroqueville, les bras autour de mon ventre. Je respire par la bouche, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le corps disloqué. Ma tante me caresse la joue, apaisante.

_ Ca va aller, Carlie.

Je ferme les yeux, écoutant ses pensées. Elle a eu peur. Elle a peur. _(N/Caro : bah moi aussi !)_

OoOoOoOoO

**ROSALIE POV**

Je n'ai jamais vu Carlie si fragile. Elle était à terre, et la douleur irradiait de son corps. Emmett me tenait contre lui, alors que je voulais me jeter sur ce vampire et lui arracher la tête. Je suis plus que sa tante, je considère Carlie comme ma fille adoptive. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce type me l'arracher... _(N/Eli : Vitttte passez moi les kleenex. Je fonds)_

Je croise le regard de Ian dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Il s'arrête devant son immeuble et prend ma nièce dans ses bras. J'ouvre les portes, et le vois coucher Carlie dans leur lit. Elle se tourne vers le côté vide du lit, et se rendort. Je m'éloigne dans le salon, alors que Ian l'observe dormir un instant de plus.

Quand il revient, c'est en se passant une main sur le visage. Je reste debout devant la fenêtre, Emmett et les autres nous rejoignent.

_ Elle a l'air exténué. Fait-il en ouvrant la porte.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai vu Ness...Panique Alice en me regardant.

_ Elle dort pour le moment. On a évité le pire.

_ Mais d'habitude, elle s'en sort comme une chef. Relève Emmett et nous restons sans réponses.

_ Attendons qu'elle se réveille. Propose Carlisle. _(N/Caro : moi j'dis heureusement qu'il n'y a ni papa ni maman *sifflot*)(N/Eli : +1 avec toi Caro)_

Nous acceptons, et chacun raconte son récit du combat. Les vampires ont été plus nombreux qu'on le pensait, mais nos positions ont permis qu'on les prenne par vagues. Notre ancienneté nous a assuré de gérer les assauts. Josh et Sarafine ont même décidé qu'ils travailleraient ensemble dorénavant. Jasper sourit à cette nouvelle, quelque chose me dit qu'il l'avait prévue.

_ Bon, et bien c'est pas le tout, mais je vais rentrer. Ravi d'avoir collaboré avec vous. Déclare David, en se levant.

Carlisle lui serre la main et refuse à nouveau de travailler à plein temps avec David.

_ Nous évitons les combats. Explique-t-il.

_ Ca serait drôle, j'en suis sûr de faire ça tout le temps. Emmett croise les bras sur sa poitrine, et je souris.

_ Toujours en train de râler, mon oncle ! S'exclame Carlie en nous rejoignant.

_ Dis que tu n'aimes pas te battre ! La défie-t-il.

_ Pour le moment, je vais faire ma flemmarde et laisser les autres se battre. Assure-t-elle en prenant la main de Ian dans la sienne.

Ils échangent un regard entendu, puis elle se tourne vers David.

_ Fais gaffe à toi, vieux, ils sont de plus en plus coriaces, ces fous.

_ Bah, je suis plus fort de toute façon. Il hausse les épaules et la prend dans ses bras. Prends soin de toi, ma belle.

_ Toujours.

Elle sourit et s'écarte pour laisser Ian la prendre contre lui. Alice et moi voyons le côté jalousement exclusif de Ian et rions. _(N/Caro : chacun son tour !)_ C'est fou ce que nos hommes peuvent être protecteurs et jaloux ! _(N/Eli : Ca fait rêver…)_

Josh embrasse Carlie sur la joue, et serre la main de Ian avant d'entraîner Sarafine avec lui. Ma nièce ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes et Jasper explose de rire.

_ Tu as tout faux, Ness !

_ Ba...Elle me déteste, elle voulait me piquer Ian hier soir ! Insiste-t-elle.

_ Pour rendre Josh jaloux, et l'inciter à combattre avec elle. _(N/Caro : mdr)_

_ Wow ! Elle est tordue. Lance Emmett.

_ Là je suis bien d'accord ! Assure Carlie et ils se frappent le poing l'un contre l'autre. _(N/Eli : J'ai la vague impression qu'ils sont souvent d'accord ces deux-là)(N/Spuffy: je vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire !)_

_ Comment te sens-tu, chérie ? Esmée s'approche pour lui prendre les mains.

_ Je vais bien. Je crois que j'étais juste fatiguée.

_ Tu as plutôt eu l'air désemparé, et paniqué. Insiste Ian.

Elle nous regarde tous, et baisse les yeux avant de se mordre la lèvre. J'ai l'impression de voir Bella devant moi.

_ On va te laisser te reposer. Décrété-je en l'embrassant.

_Ne t'en fais pas, tu nous le diras quand tu seras prête._

Quand je m'écarte, je vois ses questions. Je souris et serre doucement son épaule. Je sais qu'elle a des questions plein la tête, ses pupilles marrons les reflètent. Ma famille l'embrasse à son tour, et nous quittons le bâtiment en silence.

Mais une fois arrivés à la maison, Emmett et Jasper se remettent à se battre, Alice s'enferme dans sa salle de bain, et je m'installe sur le balcon de ma chambre. Je revois l'arrivée de Carlie et Ian tôt ce matin, elle avait les yeux hagards. Et pendant le combat, elle me semblait inquiète.

_ Entre Esmée. Souris-je en entendant ma « mère » à la porte.

Elle me rejoint en une seconde, et s'appuie aussi à la balustrade.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Rose ?

_ Je ne sais pas, un pressentiment, peut-être... _(N/Eli : Intuition féminine qu'on l'appelle ce truc)_

Nous restons silencieuses, observant le vent dans les feuilles.

_ A-t-on des nouvelles d'Edward et Bella ? Demandé-je.

_ Carlisle a vérifié, leur avion est bien arrivé.

Je hoche la tête, et garde mes pensées pour moi. Eux au moins sont heureux, depuis le temps qu'ils l'attendaient.

_ Pourquoi es-tu inquiète ? Insiste Esmée.

Je soupire, et me tourne vers elle.

_ Carlie...

_ Toi aussi, tu l'as vu. Fait-elle, en souriant.

_ Qu'a-t-elle ?

_ Carlisle soupçonne une question de santé. Il vient de partir la voir, pour être sûr.

_ C'est grave ?

_ D'après lui non, mais on ne sait jamais. _(N/Caro : mais non c'est pas grave ! Rho alors !)_

_ Elle avait l'air si paniquée. Pensé-je à voix haute.

_ Quelque chose lui trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours. Acquiesce-t-elle.

_ Tricheur ! Ramène tes fesses ici, Emmett Cullen ! S'écrie Alice, et nous les voyons se courir après entre les arbres.

_ Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? ! Soupiré-je en descendant surveiller ce qui se passe.

**IAN POV**

Je regarde Ness sortir de la salle de bain, un pull sur le dos, les pieds nus et les cheveux mouillés. Je cherche en vain ses yeux depuis tout à l'heure. Mais je ne me sens pas d'humeur à la laisser s'enfermer dans son monde.

Elle passe à côté de moi, et je lui prends la main.

_ Ness.

Je l'attire sur mes genoux, elle soupire et croise enfin mon regard. Je caresse sa joue.

_ Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il y a dans ta tête ? Tu n'as jamais été aussi silencieuse après un combat.

_ Je suis fatiguée, Ian, j'ai veillé toute la nuit...

_ Comme d'habitude, Ness. L'interrompis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle gigote sur mes genoux, mais je la tiens fermement.

_ Tu as le droit d'avoir eu peur, Ness. Ce type a failli te tuer.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, on ne m'a pas aussi facilement. Contredit-elle.

_ Ah oui ?

Je manœuvre, et la tiens coucher sur le canapé, ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Elle sourit, mais dans ses yeux, je vois une lueur angoissée. Elle plie sa jambe autour de ma hanche, et gémis ostensiblement.

Pour le coup, je me retrouve con. Mon sexe palpite déjà dans mon boxer, alors que ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je pensais aboutir. _(N/Caro : bah voyons !)(NEli : Mais oui…on va te croire…)_ Je reprends mes esprits en grognant contre elle.

_ Renéesmée. J'attends la vérité.

Je frôle ses lèvres des miennes. Son souffle balaie mon visage. Je parle à son oreille.

_ Dis-le, Ness, par la pensée. La supplié-je.

_ Je...Commence-t-elle.

_Ian, j'ai eu peur..._

_Je sais. Moi aussi ma chérie._

Je caresse sa joue, mon front contre le sien.

_Mais j'étais là, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé te faire du mal..._

Elle secoue la tête.

_Pas pour moi... (N/Caro : attention aux yeux !)_

Quelqu'un sonne à ce moment à la porte. _(N/Caro : et merde !)(N/Eli : NON mais c'est pas vrai ? Virez moi cet c***in) _ Renéesmée ferme les yeux et son esprit. Je l'embrasse tendrement avant d'aller ouvrir à Carlisle. À ma tête, il devine qu'il interrompt quelque chose.

_ Désolé, je m'inquiétais pour Carlie.

_ Je vais bien, Carlisle, je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Il ne semble pas l'écouter, et se tourne vers moi.

_ A-t-elle redormi ?

_ Non, juste pris une douche.

_ Argh ! S'énerve Renéesmée.

Elle s'enfonce dans le canapé, les bras croisés.

_ Je suis désolé. Commence Carlisle.

_ Non, j'ai essayé de savoir ce qui ne va pas...

_ Toi aussi, tu trouves...

_ Elle n'est pas comme elle devrait après un combat comme celui-là. Assuré-je, conscient que Renéesmée me lance des regards noirs. Je m'inquiète, si Carlisle peut me dire ce qui se passe, ça m'arrangerait. Tu as une humeur de chien, Ness.

_ Tu n'as encore rien vu, espèce de...Elle s'interrompt, les yeux exorbités par la panique. _(N/Eli : Ian…ça va chauffer pour ton matricule)_

_ Ness !

Je m'assois à ses côtés, et veux la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle s'écarte. Je la laisse reprendre son souffle, ses joues reprennent doucement quelques couleurs. Carlisle s'assoit alors sur le fauteuil face à nous et fixe Renéesmée. Je m'inquiète encore plus en voyant son air sérieux.

_ C'est grave, Carlisle ?

Il ne me regarde pas, Renéesmée soutient son regard.

_ Qu'attendez-vous, Carlisle ? Grogne-t-elle en s'installant plus confortablement.

_ Une simple réponse, Carlie. _(N/Caro : moi je l'ai ! Moi ! Moi ! *Lève la main comme à l'école*)_

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, et cette fois, elle ne le regarde pas dans les yeux.

_ Tu manges plus que d'habitude ? Tu dors plus aussi ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Où veut-il en venir ? _(N/Caro moi ! Maîtresse !)_

_ Ca fait deux questions, donc deux réponses.

_ Et la réponse est oui pour chacune. Interviens-je.

_ Ian !

_ Quoi ? Si tu ne veux pas dire ce qui se passe, je le ferais. Carlisle, Ness a eu peur pendant le combat, c'est compréhensible...

_ A-t-elle l'habitude d'avoir peur de cette manière ?

_ Euh...

_Pas pour moi..._

... A été la réponse qu'elle me donnait lorsque Carlisle a sonné. Je me tourne vers elle, ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues. Elle est complètement paniquée. _**Elle est bien cette phrase !**_

_ Ce n'était pas pour elle, sa peur. Dis-je à voix haute. _(N/Caro : Ça y est Ian, ça a fait le tour ?)_

Du coin de l'œil, je vois que Carlisle acquiesce. Quelque chose me dit qu'il avait compris.

_ Il...Il vient de bouger. Chuchote-t-elle, mais j'entends parfaitement.

_ Tu es enceinte, Carlie. Affirme Carlisle.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, et je reste immobile.

_ Je ne pouvais pas le laisser le tuer. Sa voix craque, assaillie de sanglots.

Merde. Renéesmée est enceinte. _(N/Caro : Et ouais félicitations papa ! Maintenant va falloir l'annoncer à beau papa ! Va y avoir du sport ! xD)(N/Eli : Ouais, le combat à côté, c'est de la gnognotte !)_

OoOoOoOoOoO

**BELLA POV**

_ Edward Cullen ! Range moi cet appareil photo tout de suite !

Deux flashes m'éblouissent. Edward éclate de rire.

_ Bon Dieu mais qui m'a donné un mari comme celui-ci ? M'outré-je en remettant le drap sur ma tête.

J'ai à peine ouvert les yeux en plein milieu de l'après-midi, qu'Edward a déjà trouvé son jouet favori. En rentrant à Chicago, j'arrache la tête d'Emmett de ses épaules. _(N/Caro : Ô ouais cool !)_

Le lit remue, et je sens ses mains chercher mon visage.

_ Fais gaffe, je mords, Cullen. Menacé-je en tenant aussi fort que possible le drap.

_ Erreur, madame Cullen, c'est moi le vampire ici. Rit-il en enfonçant son nez dans ma nuque.

_ Edward, si tu ressors ce maudit appareil...

_ Bella ! C'est le dernier cri du Canon ! Le zoom...

_ Ah ! Parle-moi de ses grandes qualités et je divorce !

Je me redresse dans le lit, le pointant du doigt. Il sourit, de son foutu sourire en coin, et s'approche lentement de mon doigt. Je m'immobilise, attentive à ce qu'il fait.

_ Mmhh ! Ronronne-t-il en léchant mon doigt.

Je me mords la lèvre. Hors de question que je gémisse...

Non, j'ai dit, je ne gémirai pas...Il ne gagnera …_(N/Eli : j'suis pas si sure que ça, moi)_

_ Oh oui...Soufflé-je, ses doigts glissant sur ma peau nue sur mes cuisses. _(N/Caro : Et 1-0 pour Edward !)_

Je m'allonge, la bouche d'Edward dans mon cou, ses mains partout sur mon corps. Je frémis contre lui, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

_ Tri...Sa langue fait des cercles autour de mon nombril doucement arrondi...Cheur.

Il sourit, et capture mon regard en continuant sa descente. Ma respiration n'est déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir quand il passe ses mains entre mes jambes pour les écarter. Mes hanches vont à sa rencontre, j'accroche mes doigts dans ses cheveux avec violence quand sa langue taquine ma boule de nerfs.

_ Oh ! Oui encore...Tu...

Je n'arrive plus à penser ni parler de manière cohérente. Tout en moi s'éveille, la passion semble plus forte encore qu'elle ne l'a été cette nuit. Et Dieu sait que je ne le pensais pas possible.

Ses doigts se joignent à la danse, et je convulse violemment à sa dextérité. Mon corps tremble encore quand il remonte lentement sur moi.

_ Bonjour à vous madame Cullen. Sourit-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Je le serre entre mes bras, mes jambes autour de sa taille.

_ Edward...

Je prends sa lèvre entre mes dents, et il grogne. Je souris, descends une main dans son dos, jusque sur ses fesses. Nos langues se trouvent alors pour un baiser sensuel, et je le sens glisser en moi avec douceur. J'ai la sensation d'enfin respirer. Edward s'immobilise, comme toujours pour savourer le moment, puis commence des mouvements lents qui font encore déferler mes sentiments dans mon cœur. Mon corps s'enflamme au rythme de ses intrusions, ses hanches claquent plus fort à chaque fois. Ses mains s'accrochent à mes hanches, je m'arque-boute contre lui.

Plus rien ne compte que notre union. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes, et seuls nos gémissements se répercutent dans la pièce.

Entre deux coups de reins, sa bouche prend la mienne. Je lui mordille la lèvre, et son sexe butte plus loin encore. J'en perds mon souffle.

Et puis, je sens son pouce sur mon clitoris, et c'est fini pour moi.

Je crie son nom, enfonçant mes ongles dans son épaule.

_ Bellaaaaaaaa !

Il plonge contre mes lèvres, et m'embrasse avec ferveur, reprenant son calme. Edward retombe à mes côtés, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Je me blottis contre lui, une main sur sa poitrine.

_ Je maintiens, monsieur Cullen, vous êtes un tricheur.

Il rit, et me serre contre lui. Nos jambes sont emmêlées, le drap depuis longtemps au sol. Et à l'intérieur de moi, notre enfant tente de reprendre lui aussi son calme.

Edward me met sur le dos, et pose sa tête sur mon ventre. Alors qu'il commence à murmurer ma berceuse, je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Que demander d'autre pour son bonheur ? _(N/Caro : Au bonheur je ne sais pas...mais je pense que la nouvelle de Ness va vous faire redescendre ! lol)_

_ Que veux-tu que nous fassions aujourd'hui ? Propose Edward au bout d'un moment.

Il se ré-installe le dos à la tête de lit, et laisse ses doigts me caresser. Je le regarde par-dessous mes cils.

_ J'ai bien quelques idées...Susurré-je en mordillant sa mâchoire.

Je le sens frémir contre moi, ses mains se posent sur mes fesses, mais sa tête dit non.

_ On pourrait aussi se promener.

_ Ah oui ? Je lèche son lobe d'oreille.

_ Bella. Gronde-t-il en m'écartant par les épaules.

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai déjà abusé de ma force sur toi.

_ Edward, si j'avais eu mal...

_ Tu n'aurais rien dit. Me défie-t-il en soutenant mon regard.

_ Rabat-joie ! _(N/Eli : Ouais, rabat-joie !)_

Je lui frappe le torse et quitte le lit, emmenant le drap autour de moi. Edward rit, me laissant prendre une douche.

Mais finalement, quand je vois le panorama autour de moi, je remercie Edward.

_ Alors ? Fait-il en voyant mon admiration.

_ Ok. Tu as eu raison. Tu es content ?

_ Très !

Et il me prend dans ses bras pour nous faire quitter ce morceau d'île, par le pont en métal qui nous relie au continent.

La Patagonie. _(N/Caro : j'y suis déjà )_

Quand Edward m'a dit qu'on atterrissait ici, j'ai cru qu'il me prenait pour une débile. La Patagonie, c'est quoi ce nom ?

Et bien, c'est celui du plus beau coin du monde. Entre mer et montagne, neige et prairies vertes. Alors qu'Edward me porte toujours, je regarde la neige en haut de la montagne à l'horizon, elle se reflète dans le lac millénaire. Et au milieu, le pavillon de pêche où Edward et moi passons la prochaine semaine. Pour moi, c'est plutôt une villa de multi-milliardaire, mais Edward s'obstine à me dire que ce n'est que la maison de pêcheur rénovée pour les touristes. Il n'empêche que l'herbe et la mini-forêt qui entourent la maison sont tout le charme de ce coin de paradis. Le toit en ardoise grise, et les murs en bois la confondent avec le paysage, rendant la présence humaine superflue.

_ A quoi tu penses ?

Je lève les yeux sur Edward, et souris.

_ A ce paysage. Je l'aime Edward. C'est...Magnifique.

Il ne dit rien, mais m'embrasse doucement, avant de me reposer au sol, contre la voiture d'occasion qu'il a acquise. Je me retrouve bientôt coincée entre lui et la portière. Nous nous embrassons un moment, puis Edward s'écarte et m'invite à m'installer.

Quand il s'assoit au volant, il garde une main sur ma jambe, et son regard est plus souvent sur moi que sur la route sinueuse.

_ Edward...

_ Oui ?

_ Peux-tu regarder la route un petit peu quand même s'il-te-plaît ? _(N/Caro : pourquoi faire ?)_

Il fronce les sourcils, et éclate de rire. Je me sens ridicule. Je sais qu'il n'y a aucun risque avec Edward au volant, mais je n'aime pas cette route et ses virages en épingles. J'appuie ma tête contre le fauteuil, et regarde le lac s'éloigner, la montagne toujours si présente. Et au détour d'un autre virage, un champ de glace brille sous la lumière du soleil.

Je tourne un regard étonné vers Edward qui se contente de baiser ma main dans la sienne. Je souris et me laisse bercer le reste du voyage direction du Parc National Torres Del Paine, le plus grand parc de la région, à 2000mètres d'altitude.

Et puis, nous voyons enfin le panneau d'entrée au parc, avec le blason du Chili. Je me redresse dans mon fauteuil, alors qu'Edward présente ses papiers au gardien. Je n'écoute pas leur conversation, de toute façon, je ne parle pas l'espagnol. J'admire dès lors ce qui nous entoure. Mon regard tombe sur les Torres, dont j'ai lu quelque chose ce matin même. Ces tours de granit culminent entre 2500mètres et 2850mètres d'altitude et vue l'éloignement d'ici à là-bas, je devine la route à parcourir.

_ C'est parti. Commence Edward en redémarrant.

Il avance autant que possible, alors que je me tourne de tous côtés pour voir un maximum de choses. J'ai sûrement les yeux brillants d'admiration, comme une gamine à Noël, mais la montagne et sa flore sont à couper le souffle.

_ On doit s'arrêter ici pour voir autre chose. Explique Edward en se stationnant au beau milieu de nul part.

_ Euh...Tu es sûr ?

S'attend-il à ce que je marche tout ça encore ?

Il se penche sur mes lèvres et les frôle avant de sortir. Une seconde plus tard, il me tient la main, et me guide sur le petit chemin de terre.

_ D'accord, tu l'auras voulu.

Il acquiesce, passe son bras autour de ma taille, et nous marchons lentement, nous confondant de plus en plus dans le paysage.

Une fois par-ci, par-là, je m'arrête l'appareil photo en mains, et je mitraille. Arrivés à une hauteur, Edward se poste à la limite de la falaise, et me sourit les bras ouverts.

_ Alors là, Edward tu rêves ! Lui promis-je, en le prenant en photo.

Et puis, un mouvement m'attire sur le côté. Je me retrouve presque nez à nez avec un...

_ Euh...Salut toi...moi amie. Hésité-je devant la bête.

_ C'est un Guanacos, Bella. Une sorte de Lama.

_ Ah ! Euh, ça doit me rassurer ? _(N/Caro : mdr)_

Edward se moque de moi, et vient m'enlacer contre lui.

_ Laissons-le à ses affaires, et continuons par ici.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous parvenons à un nouveau pic. Les trois Tours de granit surplombent l'horizon et je reste bouche bée. Le lac à leurs pieds les reflète avec respect et s'éloigne en se rétrécissant, comme fuyant.

_ Edward...

Je n'ai plus de mots, et nous nous contentons de nous asseoir. Edward enroule un pull autour de mes épaules, et je me blottis contre lui.

_ Merci.

Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts, et m'embrasse d'un baiser plus parfait encore que le paysage qui nous entoure.

Je m'accroche à ses épaules, et me laisse aller contre son torse puissant.

Les bras de mon mari autour de mon corps, je regarde la nuit tomber sur le bout du monde. Les prochains jours seront les meilleurs de toute ma vie. _(N/Caro : Objection votre honneur !)(N/Eli : Hum, soupire de contentement)_

_(N/Caro: La suite ! Je veux la suite ! Merci tite sœur j'adore !) (N/Eli : Pourquoi c'est toujours si court quand on est pris dedans ?Génial, j'adore aussi)_

**Note: Gros bisous ;) ;) **

**Pour celles et ceux qui lisent Service Schizo Pour Votre Plaisir, courage, la suite arrive dans la semaine.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira, j'espère.**

**Encore merci pour vos review, je n'y ai pas répondu cette fois encore, honte à moi ! En tout cas, j'apprécie vraiment vos avis, et j'espère tenir compte des petites recommandations que vous pouvez formuler.**

**Je remercie encore et toujours Eli et Caro, j'adoooore vos commentaires ;) ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**24-**

**EDWARD POV**

Je reviens d'une chasse dans les environs, un bouquet de fleurs exotiques dans les mains _(N/Caro : c'est trop mimi)_, mais je reste figé devant celle qui m'attend sous le porche de la maison. Bella est assise sur le petit banc en bois, un châle typique de la région sur les épaules. Quand elle m'entend arriver, elle me tend un sourire magnifique.

_ Tu t'es bien amusé ?

_ Ça peut aller.

Je l'embrasse, et m'assois près d'elle. Sa peau est chaude, et bronzée.

_ C'est pour toi. De la part de ton mari dévoué.

Elle rit, et les prend contre elle._(N/Caro : Dévoué...tu m'étonnes.)_

_ Merci. Dit-elle, le nez dans les fleurs.

_ Alors, comment a été ta journée ?

Je l'attire contre moi. Son odeur m'a manqué.

_ Calme. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Avoue-t-elle en relevant les yeux sur moi.

_ Moi non plus. Souris-je en embrassant son front.

_ Tu crois que si on fait semblant d'avoir loupé l'avion...

_ Alice viendrait nous chercher à la nage. Grimacé-je. _(N/Caro : elle en est capable la bougresse ! lol)_

Elle pouffe de rire dans mon cou, puis s'écarte.

_ Alors il est temps que je range mes affaires.

Elle se lève, et alors qu'elle entre dans la maison, je vois son ventre plus arrondi que dans mes souvenirs. Je reste un instant sous le choc. Je ne suis parti que depuis ce matin, et la différence est flagrante. Elle a sûrement pris une nouvelle taille.

Dire que j'ai peur serait faux. Seulement, c'est perturbant. J'envie les autres qui ont neuf mois pour se faire à l'idée d'être père. Moi j'ai...Quelques semaines ? _(N/Caro: ouais tu vas t'y faire papa)(N/Eli : C'est court mais on est vite dans le bain une fois qu'il débarque !)_

_ Edward, où as-tu laissé nos vêtements, en partant ? Interroge Bella depuis la salle de bain.

Je souris, pour la rejoindre. Je m'appuie en silence contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés et je l'observe s'affairer près du bac à linge. Sa petite robe beige dessine ses courbes avec soin, et ses jambes sont magnifiquement découvertes. Il faudra qu'elle porte plus de tenues de ce genre, dorénavant.

_ Edward ! Crie-t-elle et je fais un pas vers elle. Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur.

Elle pose une main à l'emplacement de son cœur et je l'attire à moi, mes mains dans son dos. Son ventre rond entre nous.

_ Ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais tu es vraiment très, très jolie, alors...

_ Pervers ! Tu n'as pas honte ! Elle me frappe le torse doucement, et j'attrape sa main au vol _(N/Caro : honte pourquoi ? Nan mais elle est folle)_

Je dépose un baiser sur chacun de ses bouts de doigts, et soude mon regard au sien.

_ Aucune honte, non. Mais beaucoup d'idées. _(N/Caro : bah tu vois^^)_

_ Edward...Elle est gênée, et le rouge lui monte aux joues. _(N/Eli : Profite Bella …t'as un mari en or)(N/Spuffy: Non, Eli, en diamant *sifflot *)_

Je ris, aimant sentir son ventre et notre enfant à l'intérieur, entre nous deux, protégé.

_ Les vêtements que tu demandes sont juste là. Je lui indique le fil à linge derrière la maison.

_ Merci.

Elle s'apprête à sortir les chercher, mais je la devance. En une dizaine de secondes, elle peut les ranger dans la valise. Je resterais bien avec elle, mais je dois moi aussi rassembler quelques affaires, alors j'embrasse sa nuque dégagée de tous cheveux, et m'éloigne dans le salon. Je récupère l'appareil photo, les différentes cartes mémoires, et CD que j'avais pris. Le tout entre dans un sac dédié et bientôt, nous nous retrouvons dans la chambre. Bella traine une autre valise sur le lit, et quand elle voit mon regard inquiet, elle me sourit, et me lance un baiser de la main. Je ne dis rien, je sais qu'elle m'en voudrait. Mais Dieu sait que je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle se blesse, et même si elle fait la courageuse, je sais que certains mouvements sont douloureux. _(N/Caro : Zen Edward...respire...enfin fais semblant. mdr)_

Sans un mot, je viens m'asseoir près d'elle, et je l'aide à ranger tous les cadeaux que nous rapportons.

_ Hum...Tu veux le mettre comment, celui-ci ? Hésité-je, un ensemble de produits de beauté dans les mains.

Le paquet est volumineux, et je sais qu'Alice sera hystérique avec ça entre les mains.

_ Là, il y a de la place.

Bella me montre du doigt, mais je ne vois toujours pas. Elle rit, me prend le paquet des mains et le cale où il faut.

_ Je crois que tu n'es pas si parfait que ça, finalement. Elle me regarde du coin de l'œil.

_ Ah oui ? Tu trouves ?

Je la tire sur mes genoux, l'emprisonnant entre mes bras. Elle éclate de rire, ses bras autour de ma nuque.

_ Attends que je te montre.

En un rien de temps, la valise et les cadeaux sont au sol, et Bella est allongée sur le lit. Je la surplombe. Elle est à bout de souffle alors que je m'approche de sa bouche. Je la vois entrouvrir ses lèvres, attendant mon baiser. Mais je me contente de les frôler, posant les miennes sur son nez. Son cœur a un raté, contre mon estomac, je sens les petits coups que notre enfant donne dans le ventre de sa mère. Je pose une main apaisante dessus, et tout en laissant mon nez courir sur la mâchoire de Bella, je commence à murmurer sa berceuse. Le bébé se calme, et ses pensées timides me parviennent. Il est juste étonné des réactions du corps de sa mère. _(N/Caro : C'est parce qu'il ne connait pas encore papa. xD. Mais quel homme cet Edward.)_

Alors je me reconcentre sur Bella. Ma langue taquine son lobe d'oreille. Elle gémit, une jambe s'enroule autour de mes hanches. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mes cheveux. L'odeur de son excitation m'atteint et je me force à ne pas assouvir mes besoins. Pas tout de suite. Je dépose des filées de baisers dans son cou, savourant son goût et les gémissements qui lui échappent.

_ Edward...

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, ses lèvres cherchent les miennes, et comme elle bascule son bassin vers le mien, je sens son humidité. Je cède à la tentation avec le plus grand délice.

Sa petite langue demande l'accès à ma bouche, et c'est dans un grognement que je le lui accorde. Ma main, qui était sur son ventre, caresse ses flancs, soulevant millimètres par millimètres sa robe. Je dessine alors son ventre de sept mois passés de grossesse, le galbe de ses cuisses, la courbe d'un sein tendu. La bataille que mènent nos langues devient plus sensuelle à chaque instant, et ses doigts s'attaquent à ma chemise. Le contraste de température me fait frémir. Je serais essoufflé si j'avais besoin d'air pour vivre.

Quand Bella m'a ôté ma chemise, je la soulève, m'appuyant sur mes genoux, et passe sa robe par-dessus ses bras. Elle est uniquement en culotte, merci à sa grossesse qui lui rend les soutien-gorges insupportables. Ses bras se tendent vers moi, et elle s'installe sur mes genoux, un petit sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Mes mains caressent ses épaules, et son dos, la positionnant plus encore sur la bosse de mon boxer. Elle se mord la lèvre, une fine pellicule commence à apparaître sur son visage. Je pose ma bouche sur un sein, câlinant l'autre avec soin. Bella crie mon nom, s'arquant sous ma caresse. Son corps est en flammes sous mes mains, son cœur bat au grand galop.

_ Edward...S'il-te-plait...

Elle tire ma tête vers elle, et mordille ma lèvre. Je sens ses mains s'attarder sur ma boucle de ceinture, puis ouvrir ma braguette. Mes mains ne sont pas en reste, une sur sa cuisse, je laisse glisser l'autre sur sa culotte trempée. Je grogne, elle gémit. Ses doigts prennent mon pénis et commencent de merveilleux mouvements. Je me sens durcir plus encore et en oublierais presque de lui rendre la pareille. Je me penche sur ses lèvres, et l'embrasse tout en passant mes doigts sous son vêtement pour l'arracher, frôlant son intimité. Son bassin vient à ma rencontre. Je pose mon pouce sur son clitoris et soude mon regard au sien. Les prunelles noisette sont plus foncées que jamais. J'aime la voir aussi libre et sure d'elle-même.

Quand je m'apprête à passer la barrière de ses lèvres, elle fait 'non' de la tête, et arrête sa caresse. Lentement, elle s'écarte, et je reste immobile, me demandant ce qu'elle compte faire.

En tout cas, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Elle se tourne, et vient s'installer sur moi, son dos collé à mon torse. Elle prend mes mains et les fait passer sur son ventre, puis glisser jusqu'à son intimité. Elle tourne alors la tête vers moi, et cherche mes lèvres.

En silence, j'accède à sa demande. Nous nous embrassons avec fièvre puis je tiens ses hanches un peu surélevée pour placer mon sexe à son entrée. Son cœur s'arrête une seconde, et je retiens ma respiration. Elle s'empale elle-même sur ma longueur, en poussant un long gémissement.

_ Bella !

J'ai presque le souffle coupé, la prendre dans ce sens n'est pas commun. Mais bon dieu ! Je trouve ma place facilement, et sans d'autres mots, je l'arrache à sa position, pour recommencer la manœuvre. Bella pousse des gémissements de plus en plus forts, et je me laisse emporter par les sensations qui me parcourent. Ma bouche se pose sur son épaule, mes mains s'installent sur un sein et sur son clitoris. Nous nous unissons dans un ensemble de chuchotements et gémissements. Je baisse les yeux sur notre point de rencontre, accélère mes mouvements et grogne tout en même temps.

Dans un dernier va-et-vient, Bella tend les bras derrière sa tête, pour attirer la mienne vers elle. Je trouve son oreille, et nous venons ensemble dans notre jouissance.

Les derniers spasmes de nos corps se répercutent encore un moment, pendant lequel nous restons dans la même position. Nos mains posées les unes sur les autres sur son ventre.

Puis, sans un mot, je me retire de son antre, et l'aide à se placer sur le dos. Je suis sur le ventre, à ses côtés, plus amoureux que je l'aurais cru possible de cette femme si belle qui s'offre à moi. Elle sourit, caresse du bout du doigt mes lèvres, et se laisse emporter par Morphée. Finalement, je suis quand même jaloux de ce Morphée**,** il entraine Bella à tout moment, sans qu'elle puisse lutter contre._(N/Eli : Adversaire coriace !)_

OoOoOoOo

L'ambiance est...Étrange. Carlisle et Esmée sont venus nous chercher à l'aéroport de Chicago, et les quelques minutes nécessaires à retourner chez Bella sont chargées d'une tension indéfinissable. _(N/Caro : va y avoir du sport !)_

_ Alors, Bella, comment te sens-tu ? Demande Carlisle au bout d'un moment.

_ Parfaitement bien !

Je souris en entendant la pointe d'agacement dans sa voix. Nous serrons nos doigts unis.

_ En tout cas, ça a l'air. Tu es très belle, ma chérie. Insiste Esmée ce qui vaut à l'intéressée de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr d'être du même avis. La contredit-elle, gênée.

_ Bella...Soupiré-je.

J'ai l'impression de vivre cette conversation à l'infini. Son ventre est le plus beau qui soit, et la lueur que cela fait briller dans ses yeux est celle que je préfère.

Elle hausse les épaules et se contente d'observer les maisons et immeubles qui se succèdent dehors.

_Quelque chose me dit qu'il s'agit d'une discussion sans fin. Constate Esmée. (N/Caro : c'en est une ! Mdr) _

Si elle savait !

Enfin, nous arrivons. Les banderoles s'accumulent sur la porte. Bella s'arrête net en lisant les félicitations et autres petits mots de bienvenus.

_ Alice. Grogne-t-elle.

_ Détrompe-toi, votre fille y a tenu. Esmée s'amuse, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, et la guidant jusqu'à la porte.

_ BIENVENUS ! ! ! S'écrient-ils tous une fois que nous sommes dans l'entrée.

Bella fait un pas en arrière, se collant à moi. Je passe mes bras autour des siens, la serrant bien contre moi.

Emmett éclate de rire, et suit le mouvement entamé par Renéesmée pour nous embrasser.

_ Bienvenus à la maison. Souffle-t-elle en nous prenant tous les deux dans ses bras, sa tête entre les nôtres.

_ Merci, ma chérie.

_ Tu m'as manqué maman.

Elles s'embrassent une fois de plus, puis nous recevons les accolades, plaisanteries et autres du reste de ma famille. De notre famille, rectifié-je pour moi-même.

Jasper me donne une tape sur l'épaule. Emmett réfléchit aux conneries qu'il peut sortir. Alice et Rose entraînent déjà Bella au salon pour lui poser toutes les questions qui leur passent par la tête.

_ Alors, vieux, tu l'as eue au final ! Insinue Emmett, avec un regard éloquent.

_ Bien sûr qu'il a gagné ! Alice nous aurait fait une crise depuis longtemps dans le cas contraire. Intervient Jazz.

Ian se contente de sourire, et je fais comme lui. Je me tourne pour observer les filles dans leurs discussions. J'entends toutes les questions posées à Bella. Tant sur les paysages que notre nuit de noces...Je secoue la tête. En quoi cela les concernent-elles ?

_ Ah ! D'ailleurs, Emmett. S'exclame Bella en se tournant vers nous, les yeux partagés entre haine et résignation.

_ Ma chère belle-soeur, que puis-je pour toi ? Sourit-il en s'appuyant au dossier du fauteuil de Rose.

Quelque chose me dit qu'il a repéré le ton courroucé de Bella. Dans la tête d'Alice, je vois ce que Bella projette de faire à mon frère. Je ris.

_Elle est furax. M'informe Jasper, mais je l'avais compris._

_ Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'est passé par la tête quand tu as eu cette foutue idée d'offrir un appareil photo numérique dernier cri à Edward pour notre mariage ? !

Elle n'a pas fini sa phrase quand Renéesmée m'interroge par la pensée et que Emmett éclate de rire. En guise de réponse, il s'assoit face à elle, sur la table basse. Il la fixe dans les yeux, et je serre les dents, prêt à m'interposer.

_ J'espérais qu'il pourrait prendre quelques photos entre deux...Activités...Pour les souvenirs. _(N/Caro : Salopard ! lol)(N/Eli : Mais non, c'est chouette, les souvenirs ! Surtout certains)_

Elle rougit, elle aussi a entendu le type de photo particulier auquel il pense.

_ La Patagonie est si belle, parait-il. S'enfonce-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Bella perd ses couleurs. Rose a un hoquet de stupeur, alors qu'Alice lève les yeux au ciel.

_Il est pire que je ne le pensais._

_ Obsédé ! S'insurge Bella.

_ Oh ! Avoue, tu as aimé ! La tente-t-il en riant.

Bella bondit, mais c'est Renéesmée qui la venge. Une série d'images toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres apparaissent dans l'esprit de mon frère. Je me dépêche de rompre au maximum le lien entre nos cerveaux.

Je grimace un moment, alors que Bella, Renéesmée et Rosalie discutent du sort d'Emmett, comme Alice parlerait d'un bout de tissu.

_Hey ! Râle-t-elle à la comparaison qu'elle me voit faire._

Elle me tire la langue, et je hausse les épaules.

C'est comme si nous avions besoin de ce signal pour que les conversations reprennent, plus calmes. Je m'assois près de Bella, et elle se cale contre moi. Je passe mon pouce sur sa paume alors que des projets de chasse sont faits, tant que des récits de cette semaine passée.

_ Alors, tu as encore séché les cours, cette semaine. Gronde Bella en se tournant vers notre fille.

_ Non ! Je suis revenue hier après les cours, seulement. Et j'y retourne pour lundi. Sourit-elle, mais une tension est visible dans ses prunelles.

Bella la fixe un instant de plus, et l'interroge sur la vie du campus.

_Moins une. Se félicite Ian, avant de croiser mon regard._

_Du calme. Intervient Jasper en captant les inquiétudes de Ian. (N/Caro : Arg ça va chauffer dur !)(N/Eli :Pour mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Edward, y a pas mieux)_

_ Pourquoi moins une ? Demandé-je, et cette fois, la pièce entière s'emplit d'une vague de froid.

Bella me regarde avec étonnement, les sourcils froncés.

_ Quoi quoi ? Le défend Renéesmée et je sens que je ne vais pas aimer.

Tous détournent les yeux et s'efforcent de vider leurs esprits de toutes pensées. _(N/Eli : C'est le moment, je m'installe, popcorn à la main)_

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Je pose mon regard sur Bella. Ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'elle est aussi perdue que moi. Nous tournons notre attention sur les autres. Je sens l'excitation d'Alice, elle fait en sorte de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle est en train de penser, et ça m'inquiète encore plus. Renéesmée se contente de regarder Ian, et Carlisle et Esmée sourient.

_ Renéesmée...Commence Bella, rompant le silence.

Notre fille tourne la tête lentement vers sa mère. Je fouille les esprits autour de moi, et c'est la demi image qui apparaît dans le crâne de Ian qui éclaire la conversation. _(N/Caro : Oups...)(N/Eli : Ouais…re-oups)_

**BELLA POV**

_ Plaît-il ? ! s'écrie Edward en se levant à moitié. _(N/Caro : et c'est parti !)(N/Eli : Tous au abris….)_

Il a les mâchoires serrées, et ses yeux sont plus noirs que jamais.

Personne n'ose parler, et pourtant, je sens que quelque chose de crucial se passe. Je lance un regard à Alice, espérant voir un indice sur son visage. Mais à part la joie...

_ Oh ! Edward, pas la peine d'en faire un plat ! C'est plutôt...

_ Alice, s'il-te-plait. C'est à ma fille que je parle. _(N/Caro : *pars se cacher pour compter les points* J'suis pas immortelle moi)(N/Eli : j'te suis Caro)_

Sa voix est si sèche, cassante. Je sens une légère panique s'insinuer en moi. Je lance des regards à tout le monde. À part cette opposition entre Renéesmée et Edward, rien d'autre ne m'intéresse alors. Je les observe une seconde avant de comprendre qu'ils discutent par la pensée. Edward est plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi tendu depuis la fois où James ou Aro s'étaient tenus devant nous. _(N/Caro : Aie c'est mal barré...cours Ian, cours !)_

_ Edward ? Appelé-je, lentement.

J'entrecroise nos doigts, ses yeux se posent sur moi une seconde, avant de retourner sur...Ian.

_ Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ou je dois vous tirer les vers du nez ? M'agacé-je.

Une veine sur la tempe d'Edward est en train de battre furieusement. C'est Renéesmée qui se détache de lui pour me répondre. Elle tient la main de Ian.

_ Maman, papa en fait juste un plat. _(N/Caro : euh...j'suis pas sûre de la manière Ness.)_

Edward grogne. Ils se mesurent du regard, et c'est enfin Ian qui fait un geste. _(N/Eli : Téméraire….je t'aimais bien, Ian)_

_ Renéesmée et moi attendons un enfant. _(N/Caro : et voilà ça c'est fait...)(N/Eli : Attend fébrilement l'orage…la tempête qui va éclater)_

Plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. Ma respiration se coupe à mi-chemin dans mes poumons.

Les dernières minutes se repassent dans ma tête. Je vois Ian tenir Renéesmée contre lui. Je vois la colère sur les traits d'Edward.

Le souffle quitte ma poitrine, et je fixe les prunelles de ma fille. Elle soutient mon regard, la lueur y est claire, épanouie. Derrière elle, Ian la protège.

Mon sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Je ne veux pas réfléchir. Je ne veux pas penser aux conséquences que cela va avoir sur ses projets. Je sais juste le bonheur que ma fille ressent à cet instant précis. Mêlé aux craintes. _(N/Caro : C'est ça une maman)_

Sans un mot, je me lève, et vais la prendre dans mes bras. Elle cale son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. Nous nous berçons en silence. Je savoure d'avoir retrouvé ma fille. Ma petite fille. Je passe les mains dans ses cheveux défaits. Comme quand elle était petite, il n'y a que nous dans cette minute, le seul lien entre une mère et une fille.

Et puis, les images apparaissent. Ses poings se serrent dans mon dos. Elle a peur. Edward réagit trop fortement, elle ne s'y attendait pas. _(N/Caro : elle pouvait s'en douter quand-même vu le caractère^^) _La peur qu'elle a eu quand elle s'est aperçue de ce petit être en elle. Ce lien si fort qu'elle vit avec Ian.

Je souris encore, sentant une larme rouler sur mes joues. J'embrasse sa joue, nos regards se soudent l'un à l'autre.

_ Ne fais pas attention à lui.

J'essuie les larmes sur ses joues. Elle doute, jette un œil vers son père, puis revient sur moi.

_ C'est une excellente nouvelle, ma chérie.

Et juste comme ça, les autres viennent à leur tour les féliciter, ils font preuve d'énormément de bonheur. J'entends même quelques plaisanteries grivoises. Je m'en désintéresse.

Edward est aussi figé qu'une statue. Dans certaines conditions, j'aime le voir ainsi. Mais ses traits figés, fermés sont les pires. J'avance vers lui, prends son visage entre mes mains.

Ses yeux se posent sur moi. Il est perdu. Il panique. Je souris, dépose un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

Soudain, ses doigts s'accrochent à mes hanches. Il me serre contre lui, son front contre le mien. Il reprend ses esprits. Je caresse, d'un air absent, ses cheveux si savamment défaits. Nos regards sont noyés l'un dans l'autre. Je vois le combat en lui.

Celui du père bientôt grand-père. _(N/Caro : c'est vrai ça fait beaucoup...tout ça à 17 ans Mdr!)_ _(N/Eli : et le tout en quelques mois…c'est normal qu'il soit déboussolé.) _Mais celui du père protecteur de sa petite fille.

Je sais combien cela peut être dur pour lui. Il a loupé tant de choses avec Renéesmée. Et même ces quelques mois passés ensemble n'ont pas permis de tout rattraper. Sa fille est une femme depuis longtemps. Sa fille va être mère.

Il tourne le regard sur notre gauche. Je sens Renéesmée à mes côtés. Ses yeux brillent de douleur.

_ Papa. Dit-elle à haute voix.

Edward se détache de moi, prend ma main pour la serrer contre lui.

_ Je ne voulais pas vous le dire comme ça, mais...

Il l'écoute, mais son regard va sur Ian. Ma fille s'énerve. _(N/Caro : il est pas parti en Chine celui-là ? Il est courageux...)(N/Spuffy: C'est un gentil courageux mon Ian, pas comme certaines !)(N/Eli : Pourquoi subitement, j'ai l'impression qu'on parle de moi ?)_

_ Ne pense même pas à t'en prendre à lui ! Cet enfant n'est pas tombé du ciel, papa. J'aime Ian, nous...

_ C'est peut-être trop tôt, te dis-tu, Edward. Mais j'assumerai, nous assumerons. Assure Ian, le regard vrillé à celui d'Edward. _(N/Caro : bien dit futur papa !)(N/Eli : jl'ai déjà dit…téméraire le mec)_

_ Elle est bien trop jeune. Énonce Edward. _(N/Caro: euh rappelle-moi quel âge avait Bella pour Ness...?)_

_ Papa !

Une discussion télépathique se lance encore. Je serre les doigts d'Edward dans les miens. Ses efforts pour rester calme sont visibles.

_ Bella avait cet âge quand elle a eu Renéesmée. Fait remarquer Esmée d'un ton doux. _(N/Caro : bah qu'est-ce que je disais !)_

Edward la dévisage une seconde.

_ Ma vision annonçait deux enfants, Edward. Rappelle Alice.

_ Ils s'aiment. Conclut Rosalie. _(N/caro merci les tantines !)(N/spuffy: qu'est-ce qu'elles feraient pas ?)(N/Eli : Contre autant de femmes, t'es perdu Edward)_

Edward est impassible devant nous. Son regard s'attarde sur chacun des membres de notre famille, puis il étudie Ian.

Il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, pince l'arête de son nez. Puis ses prunelles trouvent les miennes.

_ Enceinte, hein ? Déclare-t-il en m'enlaçant.

_ Il faut croire, papy. Tenté-je et il grogne. _(N/Caro : Mdr)_

_ Je ne dis pas non à ce qui passe, mais oublie donc ce surnom ridicule. Demande-t-il. _(N/Caro : fais un effort Mamy ! mdr)_

Et il m'embrasse.

Ce n'est pas un simple baiser entre un mari et sa femme. C'est celui d'un homme qui doit revoir toutes ses priorités. Ma main se pose sur sa joue. Quand il s'écarte de moi, il n'y a plus que nous quatre. Renéesmée, Ian, Edward et moi.

Ça ne va pas être facile, mais il n'a pas le choix, et il le sait. Edward enlace Renéesmée dans ses bras. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Le soulagement se peint sur son visage.

Nous nous sourions l'une l'autre.

OoOoOoOoO

Cela fait trois jours que Renéesmée et Ian sont retournés à Dartmouth. Et autant de jours que je passe entre la clinique avec Chloé, et la maison avec Edward. Doucement, je reprends un rythme dans cette ville de Chicago. Et je tente de cacher du mieux possible ma fatigue. Mais mes cernes sont trompeuses, et mes siestes aussi.

Je tiens toutefois à aider pour le déménagement. Edward refuse de me dire où nous devons partir, mais je lui fais confiance. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois vendre cette maison où j'ai vécu ces neuf dernières années, et rassembler les affaires qui m'intéressent. Même si mes belles-soeurs sont folles à l'idée que je garde la moitié de ce à quoi je pense. Mais tous ces meubles ont une histoire, et j'aime les voir. Ils sont le signe de ma vie ici, et malgré la séparation qui a eu lieu pendant huit ans avec Edward, je tiens à ce qu'ils m'ont offert. Un toit où élever ma fille, et espérer de retrouver celui que mon cœur attendait depuis toujours.

Aujourd'hui, Alice et Rose m'aident à choisir les meubles nécessaires à la chambre de mon futur bébé. Edward n'est guère enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser les filles s'en charger, aussi a-t-il un droit de veto. Nous avons parcouru des kilomètres de boutiques, et j'ai mal aux pieds. J'ai tellement de coups de cœur que je ne saurai choisir.

_ Celui-ci est commode. Remarque Edward en manipulant le prototype de lit.

_ Mais il va grandir très vite, Edward. Ce lit ne lui servira pas plus de quelques jours. Insisté-je.

_ Bella ! Tu ne peux pas laisser ce bébé dans ton grand lit, comme tu as fait avec Renéesmée ! S'outre Alice.

_ Elle n'en a pas souffert. Marmonné-je. _(N/Eli : Non, mais maintenant, tu mets où Edward ?...sur le divan ?)_

_ Et vous allez donc dormir à trois ? S'étonne Rosalie en fouillant encore dans les sacs de vêtements de bébé qu'elle tient depuis que nous les avons achetés.

_ J'ai encore le lit de...

_ Les filles. Bella a raison. C'est ridicule d'acheter un lit de bébé pour quelques jours, ou à peine quelques semaines.

Edward a réglé la question. Il prend ma main et nous entraine vers les plus grands lits. Je crois que mon idée de conserver celui de Renéesmée ne lui plaît pas. Je peux le comprendre, il veut choisir cette fois-ci. Alors je le suis dans les rayons. Il passe de l'un à l'autre après un simple regard. Parfois, il repasse devant certains pour finalement secouer la tête. Soudain, il s'arrête. Au début, j'ai du mal à voir ce qui l'intéresse. Puis, je comprends ce système. Un lit d'enfant, en bois clair, entouré d'une barrière. Il est un peu haut, de manière à laisser un espace de rangement en dessous. Il nous suffit d'un regard pour approuver. Alice, à nos côtés, hoche de la tête, convaincue. _(N/Caro : vive le coté pratique!lol)_

Ni une, ni deux, nous achetons le meuble, les parures de lit, et la petite lampe sur laquelle j'ai flashé.

Quand nous ressortons du magasin, encore plus chargés de sacs qu'au début de notre journée, je me sens littéralement épuisée. Mes jambes n'ont pas l'air motivée à me porter plus longtemps, et même si je le déplore, mon fauteuil roulant me manque. Edward passe nonchalamment un bras autour de ma taille, et attire mon centre d'appui sur lui. Je le remercie d'un sourire, et il me porte presque jusqu'à la voiture.

_ Je crois que ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Note Rosalie en m'étudiant avec intérêt.

_ De toute façon, la suite m'appartient. S'exclame Alice en fourrant un énième sac dans le coffre de la voiture.

Je soupire, et repose ma tête contre le fauteuil de la voiture. J'ai l'habitude qu'Alice prenne les choses en main, et même si une partie de moi en a assez, l'autre, celle qui est fatiguée, lui en est reconnaissante.

_ Je te promets de te laisser la part belle, mais pour le moment, c'est moi qui vais décider. Affirme Alice en s'installant sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

_ Merci.

_ Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, Bella. Tu ne veux pas aller voir Carlisle ? Propose Rosalie.

Je me tourne vers elle, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

_ J'ai juste besoin de dormir.

Elle échange un regard inquiet avec Edward quand il prend le volant. Je ferme les yeux, une main sur mon ventre. Je me laisse bercer par le murmure de leurs paroles.

_ Ce week-end, c'est un temps à orage. Ça vous dirait un match ?

_ C'est Em qui va être content ! Rit Rosalie.

J'entends quand nous arrivons à la maison. Alice et Rosalie portent les sacs alors qu'Edward vient me prendre contre lui.

_ Je te tiens. Souffle-t-il à mon oreille, alors que je me sens décoller de mon siège.

Mes bras s'enroulent autour de sa nuque.

_ Je peux marcher...Me plaignis-je. _(N/Eli : oui mais c'est moins agréable…profite et tais-toi)_

Il rit. Le son résonne dans son corps. Et je referme les yeux.

Je sens le lit dans mon dos et la couette qu'il met sur moi. Ses lèvres frôlent tendrement mon front et il s'écarte. Je me love à sa place du lit.

Commence un temps indéfini pendant lequel je ne contrôle plus rien.

**ESMEE POV**

Rose et Alice rentrent enfin de leur journée shopping avec Bella et Edward, mais leur visage si souvent souriant n'est aujourd'hui que plein de questions. Je les rejoins, alors qu'elles se sont arrêtées devant leur porte de chambre respective.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elles tournent leurs regards sur moi. Une inquiétude me prend.

_ Bella va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Rose grimace, peinée. Je m'approche d'elle, une main sur son bras. Je sais qu'aux premiers abords, Rosalie paraît distante, mais au fond d'elle, elle est inquiète pour les autres.

_ Alice a eu une vision.

_ Esmée, je ne peux pas la dire. Edward...Il serait fou en l'apprenant ! _(N/Eli : Et moi je stresse déjà)_

_ Tu me fais peur, Alice. De quoi s'agit-il ? _(N/Caro : Arg ça craint...*panique*)_

Elles échangent un regard, puis se tournent vers moi.

_ Bella est en train de mourir. _(N/Caro : bah voilà ! Je le savais ! Méchante Spuffy !)(N/Spuffy: nananananèreeee)(N/Eli : Pardon ? Quoi ? Ai mal lu, là ?)_

La phrase reste en suspens entre nous, comme si nous attendions que cette bombe explose. Nous sommes immobiles encore lorsque le soleil se couche à l'horizon. En bas, les garçons reviennent d'une chasse. Ils rient, se chahutent.

Je reprends mes esprits en première. Nous devons agir.

_ Suivez-moi. Demandé-je.

Nous allons dans ma chambre. Les filles s'installent sur le pied du lit. Moi, je suis face à la fenêtre.

_ Es-tu certaine, Alice ?

_ Je vois son cœur s'arrêter, Esmée ! _(N/Eli : Bin là, c'est le mien qu'a des ratés)_

_ Que pouvons-nous faire ? Me retourné-je.

Alice ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais elle est à court de mots.

_ On ne peut pas laisser cela arriver. Assène Rosalie.

_ Mais je ne vois rien qui puisse l'empêcher ! S'exclame Alice.

_ Je ne resterai pas inactive ! Carlisle devrait l'ausculter, peut-être qu'il trouvera ce qui se passe et...

J'enroule mes bras autour des épaules de Rose, rassurante.

_ Tu as raison. Soyons optimistes. Bella a vu bien pire, elle ne va pas abandonner comme ça.

Je sais qu'Alice veut me contredire, mais je lui demande d'un regard de laisser passer pour le moment. Elle baisse les yeux, et nous joignons nos mains.

Le soleil n'est plus visible cette fois. Nous nous séparons, chacune rejoint son compagnon.

_ Entre. M'autorise Carlisle.

Je le trouve assis à son bureau, les mains posées dessus. Il croise mon regard et semble alarmé. Il se lève et me conduit au canapé, le long d'une des bibliothèques.

_ Tu as l'air bouleversée. Remarque-t-il. _(N/Caro :Y a de quoi !)_

_ Alice et Rose le sont bien plus.

Il fronce les sourcils, et écoute mes explications. Une fois que j'ai fini, il a le regard dans le vide, pensif.

_ Je craignais une telle chose. Avoue-t-il.

_ Ne penses-tu pas pouvoir faire quelque chose ? Espéré-je.

_ Je ne sais pas, Esmée. Peut-être que je ne pourrai qu'atténuer la douleur.

_ C'est tellement injuste.

Nous ne disons plus rien. Carlisle m'attire à lui, ma tête sur son épaule.

A l'aube, alors que tous ont trouvé un autre endroit où aller pour la nuit, Carlisle et moi nous rendons chez Bella et Edward.

_ Carlisle, Esmée ? S'étonne Edward, en nous voyant sur son seuil.

En un regard, je prends la mesure des dégâts. Il a les cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, comme s'il y avait passé la main plus d'une fois, et ses yeux noirs ne sont pas affamés mais angoissés. _(N/Caro : Pauvre Edward... Eli c'est le moment où on sort la boite de Kleenex ! Nos actions vont remonter !)(N/Eli : Moi qui pensais les avoir rangés pour de bon…snif)_

_ Comment va-t-elle ? Demande Carlisle, arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que moi.

_ Je ne sais pas. Elle dort depuis hier.

Il nous conduit dans le salon où une valise traîne encore.

_ Ne s'est-elle pas réveillée ? M'étonné-je.

_ Non mais...Nous lui portons toute notre attention. Le bébé pense de plus en plus fort.

_ Tu entends ses pensées ? Me réjouis-je.

Un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et cherche son regard.

_ Elle est simplement fatiguée.

_ Je suppose. Acquiesce-t-il, mais il n'y croit pas.

_ Veux-tu que j'aille la voir ? Propose Carlisle.

Edward hoche de la tête. Carlisle s'excuse alors et va dans la chambre. Nous restons silencieux, concentrés sur les deux battements de cœur dans la pièce à côté.

_ Que s'est-il passé, Edward ? Elle semblait bien la dernière fois.

_ Je ne sais pas, elle était fatiguée depuis notre retour. Nous avons pensé que c'était le décalage horaire.

_ Mais c'est plus que ça. Deviné-je.

_ Je crois. Elle est extrêmement affaiblie. Et têtue comme une mule. Elle ne s'est pas ménagée, Esmée, j'ai peur...

_ Elle est forte. Si elle a besoin de récupérer, laissons faire.

Bientôt nous entendons sa voix faible dans l'autre pièce. En une seconde nous y sommes.

_ Carlisle, que ? Edward, pourquoi es-tu si inquiet ?

Il est déjà à ses côtés, sa tête face à celle de son épouse.

_ Comment te sens-tu ? La questionne-t-il, passant ses doigts sur son front.

_ Plutôt bien...Ment-elle.

_ Bella.

La voix d'Edward est pleine de reproches.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais quand même bien malgré la fatigue.

Elle pose sa main dans sa nuque et lui sourit. Puis, elle me voit, et je lis dans son regard ce qu'elle traverse. D'un côté elle fait bonne figure, de l'autre, elle panique. Je m'approche à mon tour.

_ Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en pleine forme, Bella. Était-ce ainsi pour Renéesmée ?

Elle se mord la lèvre.

_ Bella, tu dois me dire exactement ce que tu ressens. Je pourrai mieux t'aider. Explique Carlisle.

Edward hoche vigoureusement la tête. Bella soupire, mais elle acquiesce.

_ J'ai mal, le bébé bouge beaucoup...je suis sans forces.

_ Tu dois avoir faim, peut-être. Supposé-je.

_ Non, pas vraiment. C'est comme si j'avais atteint un niveau de satiété maximum.

Nous échangeons un regard étonné. Carlisle fait un pas.

_ Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ? Carlisle prend son bras pour mesurer sa tension.

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Hier, tu n'as pas mangé grand chose. Réfléchit Edward.

_ Je vais te préparer un petit truc, au moins. Décidé-je.

Elle aimerait nous interrompre, mais personne ne l'écoute. Carlisle est dans son examen médical, Edward est concentré sur la peau extrêmement pâle de sa femme, et moi à la cuisine.

J'ouvre tous les placards avant de trouver mon bonheur. Sachant qu'elle n'a rien mangé depuis un temps, et qu'elle n'est pas dans son assiette, je lui prépare une soupe maison. Celle que ma mère me faisait quand j'étais malade. Tout en épluchant les quelques légumes, j'écoute les questions de Carlisle: le type de fatigue qu'elle ressent, la qualité de son sommeil, les douleurs et mouvements difficiles. Souvent, il demande une comparaison avec la grossesse pour Renéesmée. J'arrive aux mêmes conclusions que lui: cette fois-ci, la grossesse est plus douloureuse.

_ Laissez-lui donc cinq minutes, la soupe est prête. Intervins-je en apportant un plateau.

_ Esmée, il ne fallait pas. Sourit-elle.

Je lui fais signe de se taire. Elle tente de s'installer un peu mieux, mais grimace. Sans un mot, Edward l'aide. Je pose le plateau sur ses genoux et elle entame son repas.

Carlisle et Edward sortent. J'entends un projet de conduire Bella à l'hôpital, pour d'autres examens.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. Murmure-t-elle en reposant sa cuillère.

Je souris.

_ Tu ne pourras pas l'en empêcher. Tu es sa vie, tout ce qui compte pour lui. _(N/Caro : ça c'est mission impossible.)(N/Eli : Demande la lune, c'est plus simple)_

Elle détourne le regard, il me semble voir briller ses yeux.

_ De quoi as-tu peur, Bella ? Murmuré-je en prenant son menton entre mes doigts pour la faire me regarder.

_ Je...Je ne vais pas y arriver, cette fois, Esmée.

Une larme roule sur sa joue.

_ Pourquoi cela, Bella ?

J'essaie de garder l'espoir dans ma voix.

_ Il est trop fort pour moi. Il draine mon énergie de l'intérieur. _(N/Caro : c'est trop triste !)_

_ Si tu crois que nous allons laisser cela arriver, Bella, tu te trompes lourdement.

Elle sourit, écarte le plateau sur le lit.

_ Ta grossesse est difficile, mais nous sommes là, Bella. Edward et toi avez droit à ce bébé ensemble.

_ C'est pour lui que je me bats, Esmée. Edward...Je veux qu'il connaisse ça. _(N/Eli : J'ai la gorge toute nouée)_

_ Mais quel intérêt sans toi ?

Elle grimace, croise mon regard. _(N/Caro : Un point pour mamy qui va aussi devenir arrière grand-mère ! Help je me noie ! mdr)_

_ Merci.

Elle ne dit rien d'autres et je comprends. J'embrasse son front, et récupère le plateau. Ses paupières sont fermées avant que j'aie atteint la porte.

Edward et Carlisle sont dans le salon, référençant les informations qu'ils ont.

_ Si seulement nous avions des témoins d'une telle grossesse...Se désespère Carlisle.

Je m'assois près de lui. Edward se passe la main dans les cheveux.

_ On pourrait demander à Renéesmée et Ian, mais...Ca n'a pas l'air d'être dans les mêmes dispositions que pour Renéesmée. Réfléchit-il.

_ Et ce Nahuel ? Proposé-je.

_ Il a tué sa mère. Se rappelle Carlisle.

La tension monte d'un cran dans la pièce.

_ Nous pouvons l'appeler et lui demander de nous dire ce dont il se souvient pour lui.

_ Oui.

Edward se lève, et appelle sa fille. Elle est la seule à avoir le numéro de téléphone de Nahuel.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? Demande Carlisle pendant ce temps.

_ Elle a peur.

_ Je lui ai donné des anti-douleurs. Espérons que cela suffira.

_ Merci ma chérie. Repose-toi aussi. Edward salue Renéesmée et se tourne vers nous. Tu devrais l'appeler, si tu as des questions bien précises.

Carlisle acquiesce. Il compose le numéro de Nahuel.

Il se renseigne, et à voir ses traits fermés, il n'entend pas de bonnes nouvelles. Edward se prend la tête entre les mains. Le poids du monde semble être sur ses épaules. J'aimerais le réconforter, le rassurer.

_ Tu ne peux pas, mais merci quand même. Murmure-t-il en levant les yeux sur moi. _(N:Caro : Y a des moments c'est chiant d'avoir un fils télépathe !)_

_ Je suis désolée, Edward. Vous méritez tellement plus de bonheur...

Dans la pièce à côté, Bella se met à respirer avec difficultés. Nous nous précipitons pour la trouver penchée au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

Edward l'aide à s'assoir dans la salle de bain, il caresse ses cheveux, lui murmure des paroles tendres. Elle est verte tellement elle est pâle.

_ Tu as de la fièvre, Bella. Constate-t-il en essuyant son front en sueur.

Elle tourne un visage livide sur nous.

_ Tu n'as pas aimé ma soupe ?

_ Elle n'est pas restée. Désolée, Esmée.

Je m'assois face à elle. Je m'inquiète de la voir ainsi. Ses yeux brillent par la fièvre, ses muscles sont comme ankylosés.

_ Tu devrais retourner au lit.

Edward la porte doucement contre son torse. Quand il la pose, elle gémit de douleurs.

_ Pardon, mon amour. Pardon. _(N/Caro : Et c'est reparti ! Edward se fustige 1000 ième partie !)_

Mais elle ne l'entend déjà plus. Elle est à nouveau inconsciente.

Quand Carlisle raccroche enfin avec Nahuel. Il nous explique ce qui se passe. Nahuel se souvient d'avoir attaqué le corps même de sa mère avant de naître. Il était trop puissant pour que son corps y résiste. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il l'a tuée.

_ Non ! Il y a d'autres solutions ! S'exclame Edward en quittant le salon pour s'enfermer avec Bella dans leur chambre. _(N/Eli : Je veux y croire comme Edward…)_

Carlisle et moi savons tous les deux que nous pensons à la vision d'Alice.

L'attente d'une amélioration est infinie.

La durée des souffrances de Bella l'est encore plus.

OoOoOoOoO

**BELLA POV**

Ses doigts froids caressent mon front, lentement. Sa voix murmure la mélodie de ma berceuse.

J'ouvre les yeux, pour trouver l'océan sombre des pupilles d'Edward. Je tends une main vers son visage. Il la prend au vol, il embrasse mes doigts.

_ Comment tu te sens ?

_ Hum..Je n'en sais rien. Avoué-je.

Je cherche à retrouver mes membres, mais c'est difficile dans ce brouillard omniprésent. Je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est, ni la date. J'ai perdu toute notion du temps depuis que Carlisle est venu m'ausculter la première fois.

_ Comment va le bébé ? M'inquiété-je.

_ Très bien, Bella. Il te demande pardon._(N/Eli : Comment lui en vouloir à ce ti chou)_

_ Quoi ?

Ma voix est faible, mais il entend mon étonnement. Il sourit, de son sourire en coin.

_ J'entends de mieux en mieux ses pensées. Il bouge comme il peut, Bella. Il est...Presque prêt.

_ Oh.

Je porte une main à mon ventre. Immédiatement, je sens de légers coups contre ma main.

_ Salut bonhomme. Souris-je.

J'ai beau souffrir, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureuse. Ce deuxième enfant est un miracle pour moi. J'avais depuis longtemps perdu espoir. L'espoir de retrouver Edward, de retrouver mon bonheur. Alors un enfant !

_ Tu es inquiet. Remarqué-je.

_ Tu as été inconsciente plus longtemps, cette fois-ci.

_ Ah bon ?

Il hoche de la tête, jouant avec mes doigts.

_ Edward, combien de temps ?

_ Presque trois jours.

Ah oui, quand même...J'essaie de calculer le temps que cela fait que je suis si mal. Mais je n'y arrive pas. _(N/Caro : ça commence à faire long!)(N/Eli : Waw…drôlement long)_

_ Combien de temps cela fait-il, au total ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il m'étudie d'abord, dépose un baiser sur mon front.

_ Plus d'une semaine.

_ Tant que ça ? Paniqué-je.

Je cherche à me redresser. J'ai tant à faire ! Et Renéesmée, j'avais promis de prendre de ses nouvelles...

_ Edward, Renéesmée, et le déménagement et...

_ Bella, calme toi. Ta santé est la priorité. Renéesmée et Ian doivent venir ce week-end. Elle se porte à merveille. Et son ventre a encore grossi, parait-il, il se voit bien maintenant.

Une lueur de regret passe dans ses yeux. Ça a été difficile pour lui d'admettre que notre fille allait donner naissance elle aussi. Il avait évité le combat de justesse avec Ian. Renéesmée et moi avons tout de même assez d'influence sur lui pour l'apaiser et lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

_ Je dois aller aux toilettes. Avoué-je au bout d'un moment.

Il sourit et m'aide à atteindre la salle de bain. Une fois soulagée, je fais un brin de toilette. J'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir fait depuis des semaines. J'ai mal partout, et surtout au dos. Mon visage est blafard, mes cheveux sont emmêlés.

J'entends rire dans le salon, sûrement y a-t-il ma famille. Je suis contente de pouvoir les voir. Ils me manquent.

Mais à peine suis-je de retour dans la chambre que je sens mes jambes me lâcher. Edward me retient contre lui, mais le cri m'échappe. Je m'accroche à ses mains et me laisse tomber. Il s'affole à mes côtés. Des bruits de pas sont perceptibles à travers les battements de mon cœur.

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit.

L'intérieur de mon corps se disloque. Mon bébé se débat en moi.

Les cris m'entourent. La douleur me prend toute entière. _(N/Caro : OMG ! !)_

Une partie de mon cerveau sait ce qui se passe, l'autre refuse de s'y intéresser. Je suis en train d'accoucher, et mon corps subit des dommages irréparables. Je sens mes organes se broyer, je sens ma respiration se couper, je sens mon bébé lutter pour quitter mon ventre.

_ Bella !

Je l'entends qui m'appelle. Je voudrais le voir. Je le cherche, mais ne le trouve pas.

_ Respire, Bella. Tu m'entends ! Tu respires ! _(N/Eli : Bin moi plus !)_

Un autre cri s'échappe de ma bouche. Mon cœur a un raté.

_ Il est en train de la tuer. Constate Carlisle.

_ Edward ! Réussis-je à l'appeler.

_ Bella, je suis là. Reste avec moi, Bella...

_ Je t'aime. Souris-je.

Enfin je le vois. Mon sang a cessé de répercuter les battements de mon cœur dans ma tête.

Ses yeux sont exorbités.

Il tend les mains vers moi, son regard se pose plus bas, à l'emplacement de mon ventre.

_ Il faut l'aider. Décide Carlisle.

_ Non ! Pas...

_ Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, Edward.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont décidé. Je vois juste Edward se tourner vers moi. Il capture mon regard du sien.

_ Respire, Bella.

Mais la douleur est trop intense. Je vais lâcher prise. L'air me brûle, mes poumons me font mal.

Je ne peux plus. _(N/Caro : Spuffy ! Tu nous fait QUOI là ! Viens ici TOUT DE SUITE ! LA SUITE! LA SUITE ! GROUILLE !)(N/Eli : Sadique…méchante….nous faire ça ? Mais un jour, tu nous tueras nous au lieu de Bella ! Vite vite la suite.)_

**Respirez ! Dites-vous que je ne suis pas sadique à 100% (quoique... mdr)**

**Je fais au plus vite avec la suite. Mais ne l'attendez pas avant la fin Janvier.**

**D'ailleurs, il ne reste QUE 1 Chapitre + 1 Épilogue.**

**A vos mouchoirs !**

**PS: Le service schizo est en cours d'écriture, ne désespérez pas ;);)  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Pardonne-moi**

**Me revoilà !**

**Je sais, vous avez attendu longtemps, mais entre le Service Schizo, mes cours, mon boulot...Là je suis en vacances alors ça devrait arriver bien plus vite ! (du moins si mon cerveau se met en mode Inspiration ^^)**

**En tout cas de grands mercis pour votre patience, et vos encouragements ! Je remercie Caro, Emy, et Live4Ever pour leurs commentaires ! J'aurais adoré répondre à chacun, mais ça aurait gâché le chapitre, alors je me suis restreinte MDR**

**Triskelle Sparrow : Normalement il n'y a plus de sadisme *sifflot ***

**Bonne lecture ! Savourez !**

**25**

**Je vous propose la chanson de Richard Marx, « Until I Find You Again » pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance.** (http: / w ww.y outu be. com/watch ?v=Q V1mIl5i UhM&f eature =relate d)

**EDWARD POV**

_ Bella, tu respires, tu m'entends ? !_(N/Caro : oui respire !)__!)(__N/Emy: oui aller Bella tu peux le faire !)_

Vous qui m'entendez, Dieu, ou un autre...Laissez-la-moi, laissez-moi encore un peu de bonheur avec elle. Je ne peux pas la retrouver et la perdre si vite. Bella est ma lumière, mon espoir. Son cadeau est magnifique. Ce petit garçon est tout ce que je pouvais demander. Mais sans Bella, sans elle, ça ne vaut pas le coup. Je n'aurai pas la force... _(N/Caro : vite une boitte de Kleenex, mes actions vont remonter.)__.)(__N/Emy: mdr j'y crois pas on est en plein drame et tu penses à tes actions ! Ralalalala lol ) _

_ Bella, s'il-te-plait. M'étranglé-je. Respire !_(N/Caro : je vais mouru !)_

Je continue à pomper sur sa poitrine. Son cœur a lâché prise il y a déjà beaucoup trop longtemps. Mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre.

Elle est tout pour moi. Mon fils a besoin de sa mère. Il doit connaître sa dévotion, son amour...

_ Edward, laisse-la partir, elle était trop faible._.(__N/Emy: rrrrrrrrrrrr Papa cullen laisse-ns faire et vas t'asseoir !) _

_ Non ! Je dois continuer, Carlisle, je ne peux pas.

J'entends ses os céder sous ma pression, mais je sais que mon venin la guérira. La mordre a été un geste inconsidéré, elle était trop faible. Mais je devais tenter quelque chose, plutôt que voir son regard se voiler à jamais. _(N/Caro : c'est trop dur Spuffy !)_

Elle a juste besoin que j'ai confiance en elle. Elle m'a toujours retrouvé, je sais que cette fois encore, elle y parviendra. Avant cela, si je dois souffrir cent morts en la croyant éteinte, ce n'est que justice après l'avoir laissée seule pendant des années._(N/Caro : Y avait longtemps !)_

Vous m'entendez ?

Je ne la laisserai pas s'en aller comme ça. Je la tiens entre mes mains, je ne la lâcherai pas. _(__N/Emy: oui ed vas-y je suis avec toi, moi ! Je crois en toi ! Tu vas y arriver ! ) _

Bella est ma femme, mon âme soeur, et elle le sait.

Je dois avoir confiance. J'ai confiance. Son cœur va rebattre à nouveau pour quelques heures en tout cas. Puis elle ouvrira les paupières sur sa nouvelle vie. Alice a eu cette vision. Ma sœur ne se trompe jamais.

Bella va vivre.

Je dois juste continuer à lui dire combien je l'aime, combien j'ai besoin d'elle, combien je compte sur elle pour m'apaiser quand notre fille accouchera, quand je verrai Ian et elle avec leur enfant. Ma petite fille ne peut déjà être mère..._(N/live : J'ai déjà utilisé mon paquet de mouchoirs… Je vais en chercher un autre !).(N/Caro : vas-y change de sujet !)_

_ Tu dois rester avec moi, Bella. Comment je m'occupe d'un bébé ? Comment je soutiens Renéesmée ? Bella, mon amour, je t'aime, reviens.

Je n'entends rien encore mais elle va revenir.

Même si les pensées de ma famille sont toutes sombres j'ai confiance. Mon fils à côté s'est endormi. Il est sur le lit, ses petits poings serrés contre lui. Son visage tourné vers sa mère.

Je retire une mèche de cheveux du visage de Bella. Je reprends mes pressions.

_ Tu le verrais, Bella. Il est si pâle, si fragile. Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? Je ne sais pas, moi...Comment choisir ? Il en existe tellement...

Je me rends compte que nous n'avons pas discuté de ça. Je lui ai annoncé notre déménagement, nous avons imaginer les pièces au fur et à mesure de nos achats. Mais je ne sais pas comment appelé mon fils.

_ Bella, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. Murmuré-je.._(__N/Emy raaaaaaaahhhhhhh Spuffy sniff ! )_

Mes mouvements sont plus lents, je regarde son visage éteint, ses lèvres pâles en contraste avec ses cheveux...

Poumtah !

Poumtah !

Poumtah !

_ Bella ! Les cris fusent en une seconde à mes côtés.

_ C'est impossible.

_ Tu as réussi ! Je le savais !

Alice m'embrasse sur la joue, puis se penche sur Bella.

_ Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Il n'y a plus qu'à te réveiller ma belle-soeur préférée !

_ Les battements sont réguliers...

J'occulte ces propos. Tous les propos.

Ses paupières remuent, ses doigts se crispent.

J'ai réussi. Bella a réussi. Elle est là !_ (N/Live :Youpi !:D)(N/Caro : Piouffffffffffff *soulagement*)__*)(__N/Emy: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAAAA *bodome ki danse* mdr) _

Je me penche sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse tendrement.

_ Tu as gagné, Bella. Je t'aime.

Je caresse son front, j'admire les couleurs qui reviennent sur ses joues.

_ Tu avais raison, Edward.._(__N/Emy: AH HA ! *tape du pied*) _

J'entends les excuses de Carlisle. Mais je le comprends. Il ne connait pas Bella comme je la connais. Il ne connait pas sa force et son caractère. Ma Bella.

Tout le monde quitte la pièce. Rose prend mon fils pour lui faire un biberon. D'où je suis j'écoute ce qui se passe autour de lui. Mais je reste près de Bella.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne. Mon pouce fait des cercles sur sa peau.

_ Je sais que c'est douloureux, Bella. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir. Je suis égoïste, tu le sais... _(N/live : Oui, mais ton égoïsme a payé Edward ! __J__ )(N/Caro : Non tu es amoureux mon vieux !)_

OoOoOoOoO

Le temps s'écoule encore plus lentement que d'habitude.

Je commence à m'impatienter. Cela fait plusieurs heures que Bella est en cours de transformation et il en reste autant. Mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je connais les douleurs qui se reflètent sur son visage. Je souffre rien qu'en les lisant. Je voudrais tant les faire miennes. La libérer.

_Papa. M'appelle mon fils._

Je souris et relève les yeux.

Il est dans les bras de Rose, à la porte, et me regarde.

_ Oui ?

Il a compris que je lisais dans ses pensées et s'en amuse. Il en profite pour communiquer.

_Elle me manque. Pense-t-il.(N/Caro : Cette fois je pleure...t'es contente ?)(N/Spuffy: oui, oui, oui ! LOL)_

Je regarde Bella à travers les yeux de mon fils. Une femme magnifique endormie, bientôt prête pour sa nouvelle vie.

Comme nous l'avait raconté Bella au début de nos retrouvailles, et comme Renéesmée à sa naissance, mon fils a déjà un esprit vif. Il comprend tout. Mais comme Renéesmée aussi, il a déjà le maintien d'un bébé de plusieurs semaines. Bientôt, d'après Carlisle, il devrait réussir à tenir assis tout seul. Et je sais qu'il a hâte.

_ Bientôt, ne t'en fais pas. Promis-je.

Et dans son regard je vois une lueur briller. Celle qui dit qu'il est rassuré.

_ Il te demande depuis tout à l'heure. Intervient Rosalie en me le tendant.

_ Merci, Rose.

Nous sourions. Je sais qu'elle adore jouer à la tata.

Je sers mon fils contre mon corps froid. Sa température corporelle est proche de la mienne, alors il pose sa tête dans mon cou. Une de ses petites mains se pose de l'autre côté, me tenant autant que je le tiens.

Je ferme les yeux, savourant ce petit être contre le mien. Ses cheveux ont l'air foncé, mais je sais qu'ils peuvent éclaircir. Ses yeux sont verts comme les miens quand j'étais humain, mais on distingue de légères pointes chocolat, comme Bella. Il a un menton volontaire, aussi. Et apparemment, il n'a aucun pouvoir spécifique, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emmett.

J'inhale son odeur de bébé. Cela me paraît si naturel de le tenir ainsi._(N/Caro : c'est trop trop beau !)__(__N/Emy: oh ouiiiiiiii trop chou ! ) _

Mon regard se pose sur Bella. Elle est immobile et j'ai hâte de voir ses yeux. Je sais qu'ils seront rouges au début, mais je l'aurai avec moi. Elle verra notre enfant. Elle verra notre vie.

_ Il faudrait peut-être t'habiller, bonhomme. Tu veux qu'on aille voir ce que maman a acheté avant-hier ?

Il me regarde avec attention et j'ai le droit à son premier sourire.

_ Je prends ça pour un oui, William.

Il fronce les sourcils et je réalise seulement le prénom que je viens de trouver.

_ Ca te plait ? Espéré-je.

Il me sourit encore plus et mon cœur se gonfle dans ma poitrine.

_ Alors ce sera William Cullen.

J'embrasse son front et me lève, avec un coup d'œil à Bella. J'entre dans le dressing et cherche un vêtement pour William. Je trouve d'abord des vêtements trop petits de tout nouveau-né, puis une salopette en jean et sa chemise rouge assortie. Je les lui désigne et il crie de grandes acceptations dans ma tête.

Se passe alors un moment pendant lequel je profite de mon fils, seul à seul. Nous jouons, étendus sur le lit, près de Bella. Je lui présente des objets qu'il s'efforce de me prendre. Mais avec ma vitesse, je les lui retire avant. J'entends ses éclats de rire, mais aussi la réflexion qu'il fait pour réussir sa mission. Je ris avec lui, admirant sa détermination et sa dextérité. Je suis ébahi par l'expérience qu'il sait tirer de ses essais. Je m'attends bientôt à ce qu'il parvienne à ce qu'il veut._(N/Caro : ça va venir plus vite que tu ne le crois;))_

Mais avant que cela n'arrive, une voiture s'arrête devant la maison. Je reconnais le moteur et les pensées.

_V'la ta sœur, bonhomme.

À peine ai-je dit cela que je l'entends m'appeler.

_ Papa ?

_ Dans la chambre. L'informai-je.

La porte s'ouvre et Renéesmée est à mes côtés. D'abord elle a le regard fixé sur sa mère, puis elle se tourne vers moi. Je vois les traces des larmes qu'elle a versées. Quand son regard se pose sur William, elle est ébahie.

_ Bonjour, toi.

Elle se met à genoux près du lit, et avance sa main jusqu'à son frère.

J'entends la conversation qu'ils ont instantanément comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elle lui donne ses pensées et écoute celles de son frère._(N/Caro : C'est merveilleux, c'est waouh!)_

_ Bienvenu dans la famille, Will.

Elle l'embrasse, un doigt emprisonné dans la main de son frère.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? Me demande-t-elle.

_ Elle se transforme.

Ma fille hoche la tête et se redresse.

_ Je suis venue dès que possible. Mais j'ai été malade et Ian m'a clouée au lit.

_ Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toute façon. Expliqué-je, en voyant Ian secouer la tête.

Il capte mon regard et me parle par la pensée.

_Ca ne s'est pas passé exactement comme ça, non plus._

Et il me montre combien ma fille était malade. J'acquiesce, signifiant que j'ai compris.

_ Vous êtes là, c'est le principal.

_ Mais dis donc, ils sont où tous les autres ? Je pensais que ça serait l'invasion ! S'exclame-t-elle.

_ Ils sont repartis chasser et Carlisle est à l'hôpital, il me semble. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, et ils ont été là toute la journée d'hier. Et puis, c'est petit pour être tous ici.

Elle hoche de la tête, et retire son manteau. Je reste figé sur son ventre de femme enceinte. Comment est-ce possible ? Nous nous sommes vus il y a moins de quinze jours …_(N/Caro : Demi-vampire ça ne te dit rien banane !)_

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça ne changera rien. Me prévient-elle.

Je détourne les yeux, une main sur le ventre de William endormi.

_ Allons au salon. Proposé-je en le calant bien entre les oreillers.

Ils me suivent. Renéesmée se sert un verre de coca et s'assoit.._(__N/Emy: light ? J'en veux bien un moi aussi ! Ok je sors ! ;) )_

_ Combien de temps Bella est-elle restée inconsciente pour Renéesmée ? Demandé-je à Ian.

_ Deux jours. Elle remuait quand même, c'est pour ça que j'ai su qu'elle serait toujours humaine en se réveillant.

_ Comment ça s'est passé ?

Je fixe ma fille dans les yeux, puis lui explique succinctement.

_ Bella a été malade ces derniers jours...

_ Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? S'impatiente Renéesmée.

Ian prend sa main dans la sienne pour l'apaiser.

_ Nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter, et puis ça a été très rapide. J'ai plutôt pensé à l'aider à s'en tirer.

Malgré moi, l'agacement est dans ma voix. J'ai voulu aider ma femme plutôt qu'inquiéter ma fille enceinte. Ian acquiesce à mes propos.

_On fait tout pour l'une et l'autre._

Et il a raison. Notre priorité est Bella et Renéesmée.

Les autres passent en second quand il s'agit de les protéger.

_ Bon et ensuite ? L'accouchement, comment en est-elle venue à se transformer ? Will est venimeux ?

_ Non. Il a...attaqué son corps de l'intérieur. Carlisle a décidé d'une césarienne. Mais elle a perdu...beaucoup de sang. Son cœur allait lâcher.

L'horreur se dessine dans les yeux de ma fille.

_ Je l'ai mordue. Finis-je.

_ C'était dangereux. Admire Ian, je croise son regard.

_ Mais la seule solution acceptable.

Le silence s'installe. Renéesmée a les yeux rivés au sol, ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de Ian. Je porte mon attention dans la pièce à côté, les deux cœurs y résonnent encore.

_ Elle est forte. Elle va se réveiller bientôt. Affirme ma fille, cherchant à s'en convaincre._(N/Caro : bah ouais il vaut mieux pour les fesses de Spuffy !)_

Nous soudons nos regards, nous rassurant l'un l'autre. Puis je décide de changer de sujet.

_ Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien. J'ai juste plus soif que d'habitude. Mais je sais gérer ça. Elle est fière d'elle-même.

_ Comment allez-vous faire quand tu auras accouché ?

Ils échangent un regard entendu.

_ Je vais finir mes études bien sûr !

_ Nos horaires sont suffisamment complémentaires pour que chacun de nous soit avec le bébé. Confirme Ian.

Je lis son impatience dans son esprit. Il essaie de s'imaginer leur enfant. Avec plus ou moins de succès.

_Maman sait où vous emménagez ?

_ Non, c'est une surprise, à la demande expresse de tes tantes.

_ Si elles ne contrôlent pas la moitié de nos vies, elles s'ennuient ces deux-là ! Rit-elle_.(N/Caro : Mdr !)_

_ Visiblement, oui. Je suis tout de même surpris de ne pas les trouver ici encore. Remarqué-je en constatant l'heure.

_ Tu vas te porter la poisse, si tu continues. Se moque Ian.

_ Je crois que je suis blasé après tant d'années. Avoué-je.

_ Oh mon dieu ! J'espère ne jamais l'être ! Tu imagines ce qu'elles pourraient inventer ? S'écrie ma fille et nous contemplons en silence la possibilité.

Nous grimaçons bien vite.

_ Bien, il est temps de faire à diner à mon petit frère adoré. Décrète-t-elle.

J'approuve. Elle se débrouille dans la cuisine, alors que j'emmène William pour lui faire prendre son bain.

Je partage ce moment avec lui, sentant des gestes jusqu'alors inconnus se développer.

La paix qui m'envahit est fabuleuse et je retourne le cœur léger dans la cuisine.

Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ma fille et son petit-ami dans une telle situation._(N/Caro : bienvenu sur terre papa! lol)__)__(N/Emy : et ouais mon ptit ed y a pas que vs qui etes des cho lapins ! Lol) _

Ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre quand je toussote. Renéesmée rougit et me prend William des bras. Elle se détourne, et lui donne son biberon comme si nous n'étions pas là.

Ian et moi restons à nous regarder en chien de faïence. J'hésite à lui sauter au cou maintenant, ou plus tard...

Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais leur relation. Je fais avec, c'est différent. _(N/Live : Papa Superprotecteur Cullen est de retour ! ^^)(N/Caro : papa jaloux ! xD)(__N/Emy: Papa trop chou ! ;) ) _

OoOoOoOoO

**BELLA POV**

La douleur est concentrée à l'emplacement de mon cœur.

J'ai beau vouloir l'éloigner, elle persiste.

Inconsciemment, je fais tout pour ne pas crier. Je sens ses doigts froids sur les miens. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en veuille...

Je sers les dents quand une nouvelle vague d'incendie me parcourt.

Bon sang ! Quand cela va-t-il donc finir ? ! N'ai-je pas assez souffert comme ça ?

Le noir qui m'entoure, je le connais déjà. Et je ne l'aime pas.

Je veux ma lumière. Edward, par où je passe ?_(N/live : Encore 500 m, après tu tournes à droite, et au feu à gauche ! :p)(N/Spuffy: Merci, Nad ! J'étais pas sûr à 100%)__(__N/Emy:ouais merci Google Nad ! Tu sais où je peux trouve mon MSC ? :D )_

Le brouhaha autour de moi finit par s'estomper. Je distingue mieux ce qui m'entoure.

Et la douleur s'apaise.

Mes muscles se bandent de leur propre volonté, mon ouïe me révèle tout.

_ Emmène-le, Renéesmée.

Edward ! Je l'ai retrouvé ! Au fond de moi, je sais que je n'ai qu'à ouvrir les yeux, mais je n'y parviens pas encore.

Je suis frustrée, il me manque tellement !

_ Prends ton temps, Bella. On est tous là. Murmure-t-il.

Ses doigts sont sur mon front. Ils retirent les cheveux qui y sont.

Mon visage se tourne vers lui. J'ai l'impression de ne plus m'appartenir. C'est comme si mon corps agissait de lui-même.

_ Ses réflexes sont bons. Assure Carlisle.

_ Combien de temps, Alice ?

Edward, je fais ce que je peux. C'est contre ma volonté de mettre aussi longtemps ! Voudrais-je lui crier.

_ Deux secondes.

J'entends le sourire dans la voix d'Alice avant de la voir aux pieds de mon lit. J'embrasse la scène avant de me rendre compte que j'ai les yeux ouverts.

En même temps, c'est difficile à croire, on dirait plutôt un rêve. Comme ceux dans lesquels on se croit doté de pouvoirs extraordinaires...Et bah là c'est pareil.

Je vois tout dans les moindres détails. J'entends plein de choses en même temps. Je sens presque l'air qui se déplace sur ma peau.

Et puis, je le vois lui. Mon dieu grec de mari m'observe avec calme et tendresse. Il me fait son sourire en coin. _(N/Caro : *en hyperventilation*)_

_ Edward.

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix. J'écarquille les yeux.

_ Tout va bien, Bella. Prends ton temps pour tout assimiler. Me conseille-t-il.

J'acquiesce. Que croit-il ?

J'ai beau connaître son monde, c'est perturbant de se réveiller en vampire._(N/Caro : nan tu crois ?)_

J'inspire à fond, pour reprendre mon calme. C'est là que je me rends compte que si je veux, je peux ne plus faire ce mouvement si naturel chez les Hommes. Mais la sensation est agréable pour le moment. C'est quand même un point de repère par rapport à cette nouvelle vie.

Alors je prends mon temps, je vérifie mes membres. Ils sont tendus, en attente d'un mouvement.

_ Tu te débrouilles très bien, Bella. Me félicite Edward.

Mais je réalise la tension chez les autres. Pourquoi ont-ils l'air si inquiet ?

Jasper me regarde comme s'il étudiait mes gestes, mes sentiments.

Alors je me redresse. Ou alors je me lève. Me voilà déjà sur mes jambes. Edward a les mains levées en signe de paix. Je me souviens. Je suis un nouveau né. Je suis beaucoup plus puissante qu'eux tous, du moins pour quelques mois.

Et puis, mon cerveau plus rapide que jamais associe ma renaissance à la naissance de mon bébé. Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre plat.

Non !

Où ?

Je sens une vague de violence déferler en moi. Je croise le regard de chacun des vampires présents. Jasper s'est imperceptiblement rapproché de moi, se plaçant devant les autres.

_ Mon bébé ?

_ Il va très bien, Bella. Notre fils est en excellente santé. Sourit Edward.

Il s'est lui aussi placé devant les autres.

Alors je me calme. Je respire et écoute avec attention.

Dans le salon, je repère Renéesmée et Ian. Et un autre cœur, plus faible encore que le mien après la naissance de Renéesmée.

Quelque chose apparaît dans ma bouche. C'est violent, et mes réflexes encore trop rapides pour que je les analyse me font plier les genoux.

_ C'est William, Bella. Je sais qu'il sent bon. Il est très beau aussi. Il a tes cheveux ondulés et mes yeux verts. Rose et Alice ont fondu._(N/Caro : Tu m'étonnes !)_

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, il détourne mon attention sur sa voix. Une voix diablement sexy et plus envoûtante que je l'aurais cru en étant humaine.

_ Toi aussi, tu as craqué, voyons ! Lance Rose.

Malgré son sourire, elle est sur ses gardes.

Je me reprends.

Mon fils. J'ai un petit garçon. Je souris. Je dois le voir...

Jasper grogne, mais pas méchamment. Plutôt sous l'effet d'une frustration.

_ Elle est donc toujours si déconcertante ? Se moque Edward.

_ Pire encore ! Elle change de sentiments toutes les trois secondes !_(N/Caro : pauvre Jazzou !)_

_ Fascinant. Comment te sens-tu, Bella ?

Carlisle fait un pas vers moi. L'atmosphère est plus léger.

_ Bien. Il faut que je m'habitue, je crois. Tous ces bruits...

_ C'est normal. Ça vient vite...

Il s'apprête à dire autre chose, je le sens, mais Edward l'interrompt. J'imagine que mon beau-père a des projets pour moi.

Je souris et ne m'intéresse plus qu'à mon mari.

_ Je veux le voir, Edward.

_ Je sais, Bella. Il t'attend aussi, mais avant tu dois te nourrir.

_ Je n'ai pas faim...

_ Normal ! Tu as soif ! Rit Emmett. Dieu ce que j'ai attendu ce moment pendant des années ! Clame-t-il avec un air dramatique._(N/Caro : Sacré Emmett ! DD)_

_ Tu veux que je chasse ? !_(N/Caro : Tu peux pêcher si tu veux...mdr)(N/Spuffy: tu sors !)__(__N/Emy: XPTDR ! ) _

L'incongruité de ma question me parvient. Comment je me nourris si je ne chasse pas ? !

_ Pardon, question idiote. Mais...

_ Crois-moi, Bella. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

Edward est à mes côtés. Il prend ma main dans la sienne.

_ Je suppose que tu as raison.

Il me tend son sourire en coin.

_ Ca risque d'être intéressant. Applaudit Emmett. _(N/live : Ca y est, Emmett est dans la place ! ^^)__(__N/Emy:ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !)_

Je le sens derrière moi alors qu'Edward nous entraine vers la fenêtre.

_ Tu es sûr ? Hésité-je.

_ Aurais-tu peur d'un malheureux mètre de hauteur, Bella ? Tu parles d'un vampire ! Me tente Emmett.

Je hausse les épaules. Edward passe en premier. Je le suis une seconde plus tard.

Mes pieds touchent terre, Edward m'applaudit et Emmett me fait signe de m'éloigner d'un pas. Je m'attends presque à le voir creuser un trou tellement il a atterri fort.

_ Fanfaron ! Se désespère Edward.

Emmett lui tire la langue et commence à avancer. Nous le suivons. Esmée nous salue et me rassure sur mes enfants.

Quand j'atteins la lisière des bois derrière la maison, je vois Renéesmée à la fenêtre du salon.

_Tu es la meilleure, maman. Nous t'attendons._

Je l'observe d'où je suis, puis Edward entrecroise nos doigts.

Nous y voilà.

Je me rapproche de lui et me cale sur sa course. Je sens le vent dans mes cheveux, j'entends les animaux qui fuient à notre passage, j'entends leur cœur paniquer.

_ Montre-nous ce que tu as dans le ventre, Bella. Réclame Emmett.

_ Si tu veux courir plus vite, je t'en prie...Me pousse Edward.

Je souris, ajuste ma vision au loin, et sans vraiment y réfléchir, me voilà bien devant eux. J'éclate de rire et me laisse griser par la vitesse._(N/Caro : T'es la meilleure Bella !)_

Soudain, un boulet de canon me fait basculer en avant. J'ai le temps de placer mes mains pour protéger mon visage. À peine suis-je au sol que je manœuvre pour être sur le dos. Je propulse Emmett au-dessus de moi et me relève en un seul mouvement. Je suis déjà en position d'attaque.

_ C'est un peu inconsidéré, Em._(N/Caro : ce type est fou ! DD)_

La voix calme d'Edward me rappelle à l'ordre.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Emmett, je suis désolée !

Il éclate de rire et vient me frapper l'épaule.

_ Au contraire, Bella. Très belle répartie !

_ Mais j'étais à deux doigts de t'arracher la tête ! M'écrié-je.

_ Que tu crois, va ! On ne m'arrache rien sans mon autorisation._(N/Caro : ptdr)__(__N/Emy: ouais sinon c'est moi qui mords ! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr lol) _

Il rit. Je me tourne vers Edward. Lui au moins doit comprendre mon inquiétude.

_ Tu risques de vivre ça pendant un moment. Il désigne Emmett. Mais tu te débrouilles très bien. Assure-t-il en m'embrassant.

Je laisse sa langue jouer avec la mienne et je réalise que c'est notre premier vrai baiser. Il me serre contre lui, nos corps se moulent à la perfection.

_ Rem ! Les gars, c'est dégoûtant ce que vous faites !

Emmett fait semblant de se cacher les yeux, pudique.

_ Va faire un tour, Em. Grogne Edward._(N/Caro : ouais c'est ça dégage !)__(__N/Emy: Caro non mais oh ca va pas !attention la fessée n'est pas loin ! *secoue le doigt*)_

Je ris en me détachant de lui.

_ Il a raison, je suis censée apprendre à chasser.

Mon regard est vrillé au sien. Nous pensons tous les deux à autre chose qu'à chasser.

_ Alors c'est simple, tu sautes sur le premier truc que tu sens. Commence Emmett.

_ Concentre-toi d'abord. Qu'entends-tu ? L'interrompt Edward.

Je ferme les yeux et écoute.

_ De l'eau...Il lape ?

_ Exacte.

Je suis fière de moi. Je m'impatiente.

_ Alors, je fais quoi ?

On pourrait me prendre pour une gamine devant son cadeau de Noël.

_ Laisse-toi guider par ton instinct.

_ C'est ça, et nous on va bien rire.

Je lance un regard noir à Emmett. Il commence à me taper sur le système lui !_(N/Live : Montre lui ce que tu as dans le ventre Bella ! Ignore-le et rabats lui le caquet ! ^^)_

_ Ignore-le. Concentre-toi et chasse._(N/Live : Même Edward est d'accord avec moi ! :p)_

J'inspire à fond. Les effluves me parviennent par centaines, mais une seule a attiré mon attention. Je plie les genoux, quelque chose -la même chose que tout à l'heure- envahit ma bouche. Je sais que c'est le venin.

J'oublie mes spectateurs. Il n'y a que le sang qui pulse dans les veines de cet animal. Je cours avant de m'en rendre compte.

J'ai conscience qu'Emmett et Edward me suivent, mais je suis entièrement tournée vers ma proie. J'analyse les environs en approchant par derrière. Divers animaux me voient passer, ils sentent le danger...Ma mâchoire me fait mal tant le venin et la soif me tiraillent.

Je ne réfléchis pas à mes gestes. Je me contente d'agir.

Et bientôt, le sang chaud coule dans ma gorge, le long de mon cou. Je sens des tâches de sang se former sur mon corsage.

Peu importe, j'en avais besoin !

_ Sexy, y a pas à dire ! S'exclame Emmett en me ramenant à la réalité.

J'ouvre les yeux, ils sont tous les deux appuyés à un arbre, quelque peu moqueurs.

_ Quoi ? M'inquiété-je en me relevant.

_ Oh ! T'es dégueulasse ! Emmett hurle de rire en me pointant du doigt._(N/Caro : Méchant Emmett !)_

Je baisse les yeux sur moi. Finalement il ne s'agissait pas que de quelques tâches. Je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé le sang chaud dans ma gorge.

_ Eurk ! M'écrié-je.

_ Eurk ? ! c'était pas l'impression qu'on avait il y a à peine deux secondes. Commente Emmett.

_ Arrête. Intervient Edward.

Il avance vers moi, sa démarche féline me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

_ Tu t'es diablement bien débrouillée. Il a pas fait mieux la première fois. Il a laissé le pauvre animal à moitié éviscéré _ (N/Spuffy: clin d'œil grande sœur, il en fallait au moins un ^^)(N/Caro : ouais merci ! Je suis ravie ! DD)_

_ Edward ! T'avais juré que tu le révèlerais à personne !

_ Il y a prescription, vieux. Laisse-la donc tranquille. _(N/live : Trop mimi, Edward qui défend sa femme…3)_

Edward balaie sa remarque d'un geste de la main. Emmett tire la langue est nous tourne délibérément le dos.

_ Soit, si tu la trouves sexy avec du sang partout, je vois pas pourquoi tu l'as attendue en particulier. Des dizaines d'autres auraient fait l'affaire. Boude Emmett.

Edward ne répond rien et m'embrasse.

_ Humm ! Délicieuse. Murmure-t-il.

Il m'enlace et je me laisse aller contre lui. Je suis la tête dans son cou, ses mains dans mes reins. Je pensais impossible de pouvoir l'aimer davantage qu'avant. Pourtant ce qu'il y a en moi, c'est bien un sentiment plus fort que l'amour. Un lien inaliénable et éternel.

_ Je t'aime. Murmuré-je contre son oreille.

Un peu plus loin, Emmett ronchonne quelque chose comme 'pire que Rose et moi', mais je l'ignore. Edward m'entraine avec lui. Je le suis. Je le suivrais n'importe où._(N/Caro : Moi aussi !)_

OoOoOoOoO

Je suis sur le pas de la porte-fenêtre du salon. En face de moi, ma famille.

Emmett est déjà près de Rose, à ma droite. À côté, appuyé à la cheminée, Ian est impassible, les yeux fixés sur ma fille. Elle est assise sur le canapé, son ventre bien rond la rend plus mature. Elle est épanouie.

Sur ses genoux, la petite tête brune de mon fils se tourne vers moi, avec joie.

Derrière, les mains sur le dossier du canapé, Alice se réjouit. Esmée et Carlisle supervisent la scène, à ma gauche.

Je suis immobile, mon regard se concentre sur mes enfants.

William.

Je souris en le voyant. Il est comme je m'en doutais. Edward m'a expliqué ces trois jours pendant lesquels je me transformais. Mais je savais déjà que mon bébé, né il y a trois jours paraîtrait déjà plusieurs semaines.

Il tend les bras vers moi, avec impatience. Je fonds. Ses yeux verts sont magnifiques, et ses cheveux aussi indomptés que ceux de son père. _(N/Caro : il va en faire craquer des filles je le sens !lol)_

_ Donne-moi une seconde, trésor.

Il rebaisse les bras mais ne quitte pas mon regard rouge.

Avant de venir, je me suis changée, et j'ai vu mon reflet. Pâle, sculptée à la perfection, mais d'affreux yeux rouges...

Je teste l'air doucement. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre mes enfants en danger.

Edward lâche ma main. Je le vois me faire signe du coin de l'œil. Mais il est bien le seul à avoir confiance en moi. Jasper et Emmett se postent à quelques pas de moi, pour me contrôler. Et malgré tout, je leur en suis reconnaissante. Leur intervention me ferait réaliser mes gestes, et je pourrais m'arrêter avant de faire une erreur.

Je fais alors un pas, testant l'air et mes réflexes. Jasper et Emmett font les mêmes pas, me guidant vers mes enfants au centre de la pièce.

Quand je passe devant Ian, je vois son sourire encourageant. Après tout, il m'a déjà vu à la naissance de Renéesmée. Mais ce n'était pas du tout pareil...

_ Bonjour, maman. Me salue ma fille avec un grand sourire.

_ Ma chérie, tu es superbe.

_ Ian n'arrête pas de me le dire !

Nous rions, mais je sens la tension dans la pièce.

_ Tu as vu ton frère.

_ Je l'ai même adopté. Je me souvenais que j'étais adorable, je pensais que ce n'était que moi.

Je sens comme si mon visage s'affaissait. Je m'assois sur la table basse, mes émotions sont si fortes !

Renéesmée tend la main vers moi.

_Tu t'en sors très bien, maman, on t'attendait._

_ Merci ma chérie. Merci. J'entends ma voix trembler.

Et puis je m'autorise à regarder mon fils. Il n'attendait que ça. J'ai le droit à un magnifique sourire.

_ Bonjour William.

Je tends à mon tour la main vers lui. Nos doigts se touchent.

J'apprécie la douceur de sa peau sur la mienne. Je remarque la température faible de son corps. Je sens aussi le sang dans ses veines, mais peu rapide, encore moins que celui de Renéesmée d'ailleurs. Je tiens alors sa main dans la mienne, et m'approche de son front.

Son odeur est prenante, mais je réussis à l'occulter.

Mes lèvres se posent sur son front une première fois, puis une nouvelle et encore une. Mes baisers claquent alors sur ses joues, et ses mains.

Mon fils rit, et il n'y a plus que ça que j'entends, que je ressens. Nous nous sommes reconnus, et même mon état ne sera pas un obstacle, je le sens._(N/Caro : C'est trop mignon...)_

Jasper râle encore, Alice lui sourit et vient m'enlacer.

_ T'es la meilleure, je le savais ! Tu as vu bonhomme ? Maman est trop géniale !

Il hoche sérieusement la tête, en me regardant dans les yeux. Et puis il pose son visage dans mon cou et je l'enserre de mes bras._(N/live : Quelle belle scène !)_

Ma fille acquiesce, me faisant signe de mieux le prendre.

Alors je me relève, mon fils dans mes bras. Je croise les regards d'Esmée et Rose. Mais je me focalise sur le bras qu'Edward passe autour de ma taille. Il dépose un baiser dans ma nuque et une série de conversations débute.

Je m'écarte vers la fenêtre, une petite brise du soir se fait sentir. J'enroule un plaid sur les épaules de mon fils, et reste immobile.

Le calme m'envahit, j'écoute d'une oreille distraite les propos échangés parmi les membres de ma famille, j'admire le soleil couchant.

Le souffle léger de William est le symbole de ce bonheur simple que je ressens. J'ai survécu à ces années sans Edward, j'ai survécu à ces souffrances et à ce noir qui m'envahissait encore la veille. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai mon petit dernier dans les bras, ma fille prête à accoucher bientôt, et mon mari qui me regarde avec tendresse. Je sens son regard dans mon dos. Quand je ferme la fenêtre pour éviter que le froid n'entre encore, je croise ses pupilles dans le reflet. Je souris, il me lance son sourire en coin.

Et puis, il est l'heure que je mette William au lit. Je me détourne de la fenêtre, et le présente à chacun pour l'embrasser. Ils rient et décident de partir.

J'entre dans la chambre où Renéesmée a passé ses premières années. Le lit est grand, mais j'installe coussins et oreillers de manière à caler William entre.

_ Il est très beau. Murmure Edward en venant à mes côtés.

_ Je trouve aussi.

Nous nous regardons en souriant. Il entrecroise nos doigts, et m'attire contre lui. Il passe une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il me regarde avec douceur, dessine mes traits. Cette étude me perturbe.

_ Quoi ?

Il soude son regard au mien.

_ Tu es merveilleuse, Bella. Tu as vécu tant de choses et … J'ai tant besoin de toi.

Il a l'air perdu. Je l'embrasse doucement et prends mon air le plus sérieux possible.

_ Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que me battre, Edward. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu supporter tout ça. Et puis, je voulais te voir avec lui.

Je désigne notre fils endormi, Edward sourit, plein de tendresse.

_ C'est grâce à toi, Edward, si je suis là.

Ses yeux se posent sur moi, du coin de l'œil. Il va me contredire.

_ Je n'aurais pas pu me battre si tu ne m'avais pas mordue. Dis-je avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

_ Tu n'avais pas à souffrir ça en plus...

_ Je t'aurais demandé de le faire, Edward.

_ Nous n'en avions pas parlé.

_ C'est vrai. Mais je savais que si je voulais être avec vous trois pour toujours, je devais te demander ça. Et puis, comme nous sommes mariés, il ne restait plus que ta part de contrat. Souris-je.

Il a un petit rire avant de m'enlacer étroitement entre ses bras. Je plonge ma tête contre son épaule, attirant la sienne dans mon cou.

_ Je t'aime tant, Bella.

Mes doigts fourragent doucement dans ses cheveux, et je moule mon corps contre le sien.

_ Moi aussi, Edward.

Ma voix est rauque, pleine de désir. Je cherche ses lèvres pour un baiser qui se fait de plus en plus passionné. Edward m'entraîne, toujours dans un baiser, jusqu'à la chambre. Avant cela, nous nous arrêtons quand même contre les murs. Mes jambes sont enroulées autour de ses hanches quand il me pose sur le lit.

Je m'arque boute contre lui, ses mains remontant lentement mes côtés, jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il m'ôte en un souple mouvement mon pull. Je gémis, ses lèvres autour de mes tétons déjà durcis. Plus rien ne compte à présent que nos corps emmêlés, fiévreux. Je tire sur les pans de sa chemise, sa langue dessine sur ma peau. Il s'écarte pour jeter sa chemise au loin, accompagnée de mon soutien-gorge. Je ris quand il reprend mes lèvres avec impatience. Un grognement monte en moi quand son bassin se frotte outrageusement contre le mien.

Notre baiser n'est plus qu'une bataille, nous sommes impatients. Je m'attaque la première à la ceinture de son jean, et sens avec plaisir sa longueur encore cachée.

_ Pas si vite, madame Cullen. Murmure-t-il dans mon oreille, mordillant au passage mon lobe.

_ Edward ! Sangloté-je en sentant ses mains caresser mes jambes à travers mon jean.

Il palpe mes cuisses, se redresse sur ses genoux. Je m'installe à califourchon sur lui, mes bras et jambes autour de son corps. Nous reprenons un baiser infiniment plus tendre que jamais. Ses doigts frôlent ma colonne vertébrale, réveillant plus encore le feu dans mon corps. Je frissonne violemment sous son toucher. Ma langue cajole la sienne, je suçote sa lèvre supérieure. Mes mains empoignent ses fesses, il gronde contre ma bouche, son bassin se plaquant violemment contre le mien.

_ Edward !

La sensation de son sexe contre le mien, malgré nos vêtements, me comble et me fait anticiper encore plus.

Ce cri semble le décider à arracher mon jean, et ma culotte. Il retire les siens en deux temps, trois mouvements, et bientôt, ses mains écartent mes cuisses.

Nous soudons nos regards, j'espère que malgré le rouge, il lit mon amour, mon désir, mon dévouement éternel.

_ Mets tes mains au-dessus de ta tête, Bella. Réclame-t-il d'une voix si parfaite que je me sens m'humidifier.

Je cesse de respirer. Je ne veux pas m'encombrer de cela. Je ne veux plus que sentir son sexe en moi. Je ferme les yeux, savourant les myriades de sensations dans mon ventre, dans mon corps. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, gémissant fortement.

Son sexe est enfin en moi.

Je serre les poings au-dessus de ma tête. Ses va-et-vient commencent lentement, il prend ses marques, et je ne suis qu'une poupée de chiffons.

_ Regarde-moi.

J'obéis. L'or dans ses yeux est liquide. Je plonge dedans, en même temps que le plaisir monte en moi.

J'enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules. Nos hanches se mouvent en même temps, vers la même caresse, vers la même jouissance.

_ Oh ! Edward ! Oui !

Il enfonce sa tête dans mon cou, ses lèvres se posent sur ma clavicule. Je le retiens fermement contre moi, faute de le retenir en moi. Son membre me pénètre avec vigueur, avec dévotion. Quand il sort, c'est pour mieux revenir, plus profondément, plus fortement.

Je succombe, je me laisse emportée par la vague de plaisir. Tout mon corps tremble de ses assauts.

Je me resserre une fois de plus autour de lui, je cherche ses lèvres. J'ai besoin de sentir son corps partout sur moi. Il répond à ma demande, et son dernier assaut se synchronise avec la rencontre de nos langues.

Nous jouissons en même temps, en pleine tendresse, de véritables retrouvailles charnelles._(N/live : Oups… J'ai chaud d'un coup !)_

Il m'avait manqué._(N/live : A nous aussi ! )__(__N/Emy: ouais à ns aussi !) _

OoOoOoOoO

L'avantage d'être vampire, c'est que cette fois, je n'ai pas à m'endormir après avoir fait l'amour avec Edward. Je crois d'ailleurs que nous en avons bien profité.

Le soleil se lève quand nous nous reposons enfin dans les draps. Edward est sur le dos, ses bras autour de moi. Je suis à moitié couchée sur lui, la tête près de la sienne.

Il m'embrasse sur le nez quand nous entendons les premiers signes du réveil de William.

Je me blottis contre lui, je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce lit. Edward passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, d'un air absent.

_ Que dirais-tu que nous restions au lit ? Proposé-je.

Il sourit en baissant les yeux sur moi.

_ Ne te souviens-tu pas que nous avons des responsabilités à présent ?

_ Bien sûr que si...Mais j'espérais violer mon mari encore quelques heures.

Je remonte ma jambe sur sa hanche, son pénis se réveille à ce moment-là et je ris dans son cou. Edward serre ses bras autour de ma taille, et prend ma lève inférieure entre ses dents._(N/Caro : insatiable la p'tite ! mdr)(N/Spuffy: je n'ose demander qui ou quoi tu entends avec 'la p'tite'...ok je sors)__(N/Emy : ohhhhhhhhhhhh Spuffy ! Lol)_

_ Vilaine épouse.

_ Je fais ce que je peux pour remplir mon devoir conjugal.

Je suis sur le dos en une seconde, son sexe contre mon ventre.

_ Et si tu continues, c'est moi qui risque de te violer.

_ Copieur ! Le réprimandé-je en acceptant son baiser._(N/Live : Je vous rappelle que vous êtes tous les deux consentants !:p)(N/Spuffy: zut! C'est vrai ça ! mdr)_

Il pose son front sur le mien, et nous restons immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux.

_ Je vous aime, madame Cullen.

Je joue avec mon alliance, je souris.

_ Moi aussi, il se peut que je vous aime, monsieur Cullen.

Il grogne, et me vole un baiser avant de rouler de son côté du lit.

Je ris, et embrasse sa joue avant de me lever.

Malgré mes appétits sexuels- que je ne pensais pas avoir avant un moment, puisque je suis une nouvelle-née-, j'ai des responsabilités, et mon fils commence à s'éveiller.

En plus, aujourd'hui, nous déménageons.

Autant dire que la journée est chargée.

William a les yeux ouverts quand j'entre dans la chambre. Je souris et m'arrête près de lui. Il se soulève et bientôt se tient assis. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux, m'assois à ses côtés.

_ Tu as encore grandi, toi. J'en connais qui vont être étonnés.

Il rit, et tend les bras vers moi. Je le serre contre moi, dépose un baiser sur ses joues, et l'amène à la salle de bain. Edward y est en train de s'acharner sur ses cheveux.

_ Bonjour Will, bien dormi ?

Il se tourne vers nous et embrasse à son tour notre fils. Edward rit et me laisse poser William sur la table à langer.

_ A-t-il des pouvoirs ?

_ Non. Mais il sait que je lis dans ses pensées, et il aime bien me les faire partager.

_ Ca doit te changer. Me moqué-je, en référence à Renéesmée et moi qui les lui cachons.

_ Tu n'as pas idée ! Au moins un qui a pitié de moi ! Dit-il avec emphase.

_ Ne t'avise pas de monter un groupe garçons contre filles dans ma famille, Edward Cullen ! Le prévins-je.

Il éclate de rire et dépose un baiser dans ma nuque.

_ Très bien, madame Cullen. Mais je vais quand même préparer à manger pour notre fils.

_ Excellente idée. Approuvé-je.

Edward sort après un baiser à son fils. Je le regarde faire, les émotions se bousculent en moi. Tout se passe comme dans un rêve. Et j'ai presque peur de me réveiller.

Les sons que fait mon fils me ramènent à lui, et je discute avec lui, commentant mes gestes.

_ Et voilà, tu es tout beau !

Il rit encore, et cale sa tête dans mon cou. Je reste un instant de plus ainsi, savourant ce lien que je sens avec mon fils. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux. Mon reflet me montre une mère avec son fils épanoui. Je me souris puis me détourne pour rejoindre Edward dans la cuisine. Il s'affaire autour du micro-onde pour faire chauffer le biberon de lait. Pendant ce temps, je berce William, appuyée au comptoir._(N/Caro : Super papa !)_

_ A quelle heure doivent venir les autres ? On déménage loin ?

_ C'est une surprise.

_ Edward ! Comment veux-tu que je m'organise si je ne sais pas combien de temps le voyage va durer ? Et puis, pour William, il y a des dispositions à prendre, des sacs, des affaires de rechange...

_ Sh !

Il pose son index sur ma bouche, me lance son sourire en coin.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y ai déjà pensé. Renéesmée m'a aidé, mais j'ai réussi tout seul comme un pro.

Je pouffe de rire, et lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Très bien...Tu devrais arrêter le micro-onde maintenant, ou ce sera trop chaud.

_ Oups !

_ Je dis ça, monsieur le pro, mais je dis rien...Me moqué-je en lui prenant le biberon des mains.

_ Quel toupet ! Fait-il semblant de s'outrer.

Je ris, et m'installe sur un tabouret du comptoir. William boit avec avidité son contenu, sans s'intéresser aux échanges entre Edward et moi. Nous discutons de notre fille.

_ Je pense qu'elle va bientôt accoucher. Confirmé-je. Quoique sa grossesse a l'air plus lente que la mienne. Continué-je.

_ Je leur ai demandé comment ils comptaient s'arranger...

_ Qu'ont-ils dit ?

Il a la tête dans ses mains. _(N/Caro : Aie dur dur d'être papa ) _Je cale William et son biberon de manière à prendre une main d'Edward dans la mienne. Il relève les yeux sur moi.

_ Ils sont prêts, Edward. Ian veillera sur elle. Je sais que ça peut être tôt mais...

_ Je sais, tu n'es pas mieux.

_ Hey !

Il sourit et son pouce entame des cercles sur ma paume.

_ Ils vont se partager les moments, selon les cours de Renéesmée et le travail de Ian.

_ Parfait. J'espérais bien qu'elle continue ses études.

_ Elle a l'air heureuse, oui. Ça lui plait.

_ Elle a toujours aimé la littérature. Je pense qu'elle prendra aussi des modules de littératures étrangères.

_ On verra bien.

Il pose son regard sur notre fils dans mes bras. Il s'endort. Je baise son front et retire le biberon.

_ Laisse-le dans le salon, ils arrivent. Me conseille Edward.

_ D'accord.

Ça veut donc dire que nous n'allons pas rester encore longtemps par ici.

J'avais vu juste.

À peine ai-je pris ma douche que le reste de la famille arrive.

_ Salut les jeunes mariés ! Lance Emmett en m'enlaçant.

_ Salut, Em. Tu pourrais parler moins fort, s'il-te-plait ? Mon fils dort.

Il paraît étonné par ma demande, et le voir ainsi est vraiment hilarant.

_ Ne t'inquiète donc pas, tonton, ça va vite lui passer, et bientôt tu pourras jouer avec lui. Le rassure Renéesmée.

Nous nous enlaçons, et entendons.

_ Quoique avec l'enfant de Renéesmée ça va encore allonger la période où tu dois te taire.

_ Achevez-moi ! Lâche Emmett, fataliste._(N/Caro : Hihihihihih !)_

Renéesmée éclate de rire avec sa tante. Rosalie secoue la tête, et réconforte son homme comme elle peut.

_ Tu auras le droit de te venger.

_ T'es sûr ? Espère-t-il en me regardant spécifiquement.

_ Emmett ! Même pas en rêve. Me défend Edward.

_ Eddy, je parie que je mets Bella K-O, elle a beau être nouvelle-née, je suis plus fort.

_ Si tu crois que je vais te laisser l'attaquer...

_ Je crois que vous devriez arrêter de parler de moi comme d'un morceau de viande, les gars. Ou je me verrai obligée de vous mettre hors jeu.

_ J'aimerais voir ça. En rajoute Jasper.

_ C'est pas vrai ! M'exclamé-je en riant.

Ils me regardent avec étonnement.

_ Vous avez besoin de vous prouver que vous êtes des vrais vampires, maintenant que je suis plus forte que vous ?

_ Non ! S'écrient-ils tous en même temps, horrifiés.

_ Si ! Répondent mes belles-soeurs, et nous rions.

Finalement, je crains que le clan garçons contre le clan filles ne se fonde._(N/Live : ça va être drôle à voir ça ! ^^)_

_ Bon, c'est pas le tout. Mais il y a quelques petites choses à faire avant de décoller. Déclare Alice en frappant des mains.

_ Décoller ? Répété-je.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas adorer. Et je pense même que puisque ces messieurs veulent nous prouver qu'ils en ont dans le pantalon, on va les laisser faire ce que tatie a dans la tête. Déclame ma fille en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Nous tournons la tête en même temps vers les hommes en question et ils bougonnent tous à différents degrés.

_ Bah voyons ! Râle Emmett.

_ C'est de bonne guerre. Assure Jasper.

_ Asseyez-vous, alors. Conseille Edward.

Nous obéissons.

Je ris avec ma fille et Rose en voyant nos hommes coordonnés par Alice. Elle ordonne de prendre tel meuble, telle valise. Mais bientôt, nous sommes prêts à partir. Il ne reste plus rien, sauf les meubles que j'ai décidé de laisser derrière moi. De toute façon, Alice et compagnie m'ont assuré que j'avais ce qu'il me fallait dans notre nouvelle demeure. William est sur mes genoux lorsque Edward revient vers nous. Il a un peu de poussières dans les cheveux, mais il est terriblement sexy. Je me retiens de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je ne retiens pas, en revanche, mon regard sur lui. Je le détaille lentement, ma langue passe sur mes lèvres.

_ Je prends une douche et on peut y aller. Annonce-t-il.

_ Enfin ! Rit Renéesmée en se moquant.

Il lui lance un regard de biais, et je les vois communiquer par la pensée. Je secoue la tête, souriant, et me lève pour rejoindre Alice à l'extérieur. Emmett est en train de monter au volant d'un camion de déménagement._(__N/Emy: mmmmmmmm je l'imagine dans la salopette bleue et le marcel blanc tt transpirant entrain de soulever un meuble ! *soupire s'évente et resoupire * )(N/Spuffy: annonce cruciale, nous avons perdu Emy !)_

_ Tu as tout prévu, d'après ce que je vois.

_ Tu me connais ! Sourit-elle.

_ Merci, Alice. Même si j'aimerais savoir où nous allons. Tenté-je de l'amadouer.

_ Pas d'influence, Bella ! Tu le sauras bien assez tôt comme ça, rassure-toi.

Elle embrasse ma joue et appelle Rosalie.

_ Oui, j'arrive ! Répond celle-ci en revenant de l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle est habillée en jean et chemise à carreaux, ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval.

_ Tu vas où comme ça ? M'étonné-je.

_ Bah ! Avec Em, on joue aux camionneurs, autant que je me mette dans la peau de mon personnage ! Explique-t-elle avec sérieux.

Je ris, et m'efforce de la remercier.

_ Je t'en prie. J'aime les nouvelles aventures, et on n'a jamais fait ça encore !

Elle est plus qu'impatiente.

_ Soit, alors amusez-vous bien.

_ Merci !

Elle embrasse la joue de William et grimpe aux côtés d'Emmett. Il me fait un signe de la main auquel je réponds en souriant.

Edward arrive au moment où le camion passe le virage.

_ Alors, je crois que c'est à nous d'y aller, maintenant. Annonce-t-il.

_ Tout à fait ! En voiture ! Crie Alice avec de grands signes.

Je suis Edward jusqu'à la voiture, et installe William dans son Maxi Cosi. Quand je me redresse, je regarde la maison. Renéesmée me tend les clés pour fermer la porte. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, c'est étrange de boucler cette maison. C'est vraiment la possibilité de tourner une page sur ma vie._(N/Caro : Et ouais ! C'est la vie, enfin...la mort, euh...je suis perdue ! Ptdr !)_

Sur mon ancienne vie.

Je prends les clés, et pendant que tout le monde monte en voiture, je fais mes adieux à cette maison. C'est peut-être ridicule, mais cette maison comporte mon espoir, ma renaissance et mes angoisses. Je fais un dernier tour des pièces, et ferme la porte.

J'ai une nouvelle vie à construire à présent. Elle m'attend là où Edward m'amène._(N/Live : c'est trop beau !)_

_N/Live : J'ai adoré Anni ! :D C'était pleins d'émotions, j'ai bien ri par moment, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux et j'ai pleuré ! Merci ! __J_

_N/Emy: ouais ma tite ANNI t'as encore assuré ! Il était troooooooooop bien et pour une fois pas TROP sadike ! MERCI MERCI MERCI ! ;) _

**Ca vous va ? Vous êtes convaincus ? **

**Alors l'épilogue est en route, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !**

**Merci beaucoup à toutes et tous de m'avoir suivie par ici. **

**Et comme je vous aime (autant qu'écrire !^^) je vous annonce que vous pourriez vite recevoir une nouvelle alerte de fiction de ma part ! Si vous la voulez, appuyez sur la petite bulle REVIEW, et convainquez-moi de vous en mettre les grandes lignes dès mon prochain post pour l'épilogue ! !**

**Bises, Spuffy ;)**


	27. Chapter 27 Epilogue

**Pardonne-moi**

**Bon sang, voilà la dernière fois que j'écris ce titre sur une page Word...C'est...Perturbant, mais en même temps, tout a une fin.**

**J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. **

**Je remercie une dernière fois (du moins pour cette fiction) Caro et Live. Merci beaucoup !**

**Je n'oublie évidemment pas les autres lémoniaques que j'adore qui m'ont commentée, inspirée et torturée !**

**Merci aussi à toutes et tous mes lecteurs/lectrices. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt.**

**Je ne fais que blablater, vous avez remarqué ? Bah oui, j'ai pas vraiment envie de m'arrêter...Pourtant...**

**EPILOGUE**

**BELLA POV**

_ Non ! Attendez, la lumière n'est pas bonne !

_ Alice ! Supplié-je.

Cela fait deux heures que nous sommes, Renéesmée, Ian, William, Karol- Ann (ma petite-fille), et moi en train de subir ses photos. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions l'éternité pour remplir les albums ! _(N/Caro : Clair ! lol)_

_ Bella, tu es toujours si impatiente qu'en étant humaine ! Remarque Alice en appuyant encore sur le déclencheur de son appareil.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne supporte toujours pas ses délires._(N/live : T'as toute l'éternité pour apprendre à les supporter !:p)_

_ William, Karol- Ann, vous ne pourriez pas regarder tata une seconde ? Se plaint-elle.

Mon fils et ma petite-fille m'observent avec attention, attendant mon signal.

_ Bah ! Si on est sage encore un peu, on aura le droit à un super goûter. Leur promis-je.

_ Oui ! Lancent-ils en même temps en frappant des mains.

La voix fluette de Karol-Ann est encore perturbante à entendre. Elle est née il y a trois mois et quelques jours, mon fils quatre mois. Tous deux ont quand même un physique d'enfants de presque un an et demi. Ma petite-fille ne parle que depuis quelques jours, et elle fait sans cesse des progrès. William quant à lui a une voix séductrice, une lueur de plaisir brille dans ses prunelles. _(N/Caro : ça m'rappele quelqu'un *sifflot*)_

J'acquiesce pour Alice et nous nous tournons tous trois vers elle. Elle fait une autre série de photos puis je lâche les deux fauves, comme elle les appelle.

_ Juste à l'heure, vous deux. Les accueille Rose avec deux énormes glaces au chocolat.

_ C'est vachement la saison. Râle Renéesmée, derrière moi.

_ C'est moi leur tata goûter aujourd'hui, alors je fais ce que je veux ! Lui renvoie Rosalie.

Elles se tirent la langue et je ne dis rien. J'ai appris à les laisser se chamailler. De toute façon, la seule chose qui m'intéresse à l'heure actuelle, c'est de retrouver Edward. _(N/live : on se demande pourquoi… ^^)_Il rentre juste d'une chasse avec Emmett et Jasper.

Alors qu'il me rejoint, son sourire en coin et ses prunelles dorées m'hypnotisant, je repasse le fil de ces derniers mois dans mon esprit.

Edward et moi avons vite pris le pli de notre nouvelle vie. En particulier dès le moment où nous sommes arrivés ici. La maison a été retravaillée par les garçons. Anciennement une dépendance de la villa à Forks, elle est dorénavant une véritable maison. Ils ont ajouté des chambres -quoiqu'il ne nous en faille que deux-, et une salle de bain -qui est bien pratique- séparée d'une porte avec notre chambre. Le salon est la pièce à vivre où Esmée a mis de sa touche personnelle. Tout en couleurs chaudes, et tapis imitation orientale, les canapés sont agencés autour du foyer de la cheminée. Dans son prolongement, c'est la bibliothèque -Edward et moi avons tellement de livres !- où trônent tant les étagères que le piano où Edward s'installe quotidiennement. La cuisine est à droite de l'entrée, et emplie de divers appareils dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence. Ce que je sais, c'est que Renéesmée s'y plait à merveille quand elle vient. À l'étage, il s'agit des cinq chambres, dont l'une exclusivement assaillie par les jeux de mon fils et Karol-Ann, et les deux salles de bain accompagnées d'immenses dressing qu'Alice et Rosalie ont trouvé le moyen de remplir à ras bord. _ (N/Caro : pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ! Mdr )_ Et devant la maison, une véritable véranda qui attrape autant que possible le soleil.

Autour de la maison, ce ne sont que des arbres.

Aucun de nous ne songerait à en partir.

Nous avons passé les premiers jours à admirer notre fils qui grandissait sans cesse. Puis Renéesmée et Ian nous ont rejoints. Notre fille était à deux doigts d'accoucher, et préférait le faire chez nous. Karol-Ann avait pointé le bout de son nez la veille d'Halloween. L'accouchement s'était fait bien plus facilement que le mien. Renéesmée avait senti les premières contractions, et à peine quelques heures plus tard, elle était debout, sa fille dans les bras.

_ Bien chassé ? Souris-je alors qu'Edward me prend par la taille.

Je tourne la tête pour l'embrasser. Nos langues se trouvent tout de suite, et mes doigts s'accrochent à ses cheveux. Il suçote ma lèvre inférieure, et dirige sa langue vers mon lobe d'oreille. Je me presse contre lui, comme si c'était la première fois._(N/live : J'adore ce genre de retrouvailles !^^) Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas fini !:D)_

_ C'était triste sans toi. Assure-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Tous les regards se détournent vers Emmett ouvrant la bouche pour commenter, mais Rosalie arrive avec une spatule en bois et le menace avec. _(N/Caro : ptdr !)_ Nous éclatons de rire en le voyant s'asseoir lourdement dans le salon.

_ C'est pas juste. Boude-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Et bien j'aurais quand même préféré venir avec vous. Déclamé-je en regardant Alice droit dans les yeux, reprenant le contrôle de mes envies.

_ Plains-toi, Bella ! Tu me remercieras pour ces photos !

_ C'est sûr qu'on est pris par le temps. Me moqué-je.

Elle s'apprête à râler quand je sors de la pièce, rejoignant William, Ian, Renéesmée et Karol-Ann dans la cuisine. Je m'arrête sur le seuil, me délectant du spectacle que j'ai sous les yeux.

_ Papa ! S'écrie Karol-Ann en riant.

_ Oui, trésor ? S'amuse Ian en levant au-dessus de sa tête le reste du cône de sa fille.

Je la vois froncer les sourcils, et retenir sa respiration. Les yeux fixés sur ceux de son père, elle commence à léviter au-dessus de sa chaise. _(N/Caro : Manquait plus qu'ça ! Tu parles d'un don. C'est un cauchemar pour les parents ouais ! lol)_

_ Karol-Ann ! Renéesmée secoue la tête puis se tourne vers moi. Je ne sais pas lequel est plus gamin que l'autre...

_ Va savoir !

William me tend un magnifique sourire avant de replonger le nez dans sa glace. Les yeux sur Karol-Ann, il lèche les dernières gouttes qui coulent sur son menton alors que Ian tend les bras vers sa fille.

_ Tu triches, coquine !

Il lui tend son cône, et elle éclate de rire. Elle embrasse sa joue.

_ ma'ci. _(N/live : j'adore quand les enfants commencent à parler ! ^^)(N/Spuffy: ouais ! Bah va écrire leurs premiers mots ! C'est galère !)_

Il soupire. Il se fait manipuler à chaque fois, maintenant que ma petite-fille sait utiliser son pouvoir._(N/live : C'est le pouvoir de toutes les filles avec leurs pères ! :p )_ Ça va être drôle de voir tout ce qu'elle va inventer pour faire céder ses parents. Je ris en sortant un verre de jus de fruits à mon fils et ma petite-fille.

_ Alors, que fait-on pendant les vacances ? Demande Renéesmée en prenant elle aussi un verre.

_ Je pensais que tu voulais venir ici.

_ Oui ! Mais on ne va pas rester sans bouger, non plus, si ?

_ J'ai promis à Charlie que nous passerions le voir avec les enfants.

Je croise son regard noisette, elle a un mouvement d'étonnement.

_ Il fait beaucoup d'efforts, ma chérie. Continué-je.

_ Je sais, mais...

Sans un commentaire, Ian embrasse ses joues et emmène les enfants avec lui. Je le remercie d'un signe de la tête et je m'assois près de ma fille. _(N/Caro : attention discussion mère fille : Voyons voir ! DD)_

_ Mais quoi ?

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, et soupire.

_ Il n'a pas apprécié ma naissance, et je n'ai pas envie de donner ce souvenir à ma fille.

Je passe une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

_ Ta crainte aurait été fondée si ce n'était pas Charlie qui voulait voir les enfants.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Il a appelé encore hier soir pour que nous convenions d'une date. Renée lui a parlé de Karol-Ann, il a hâte de la rencontrer.

Des larmes apparaissent aux coins des yeux de ma fille. Je souris, et caresse sa joue._(N/live : C'est si rare de voir Renesmée dans cet état, c'est trop meugnon…)_

_ Ça vous permettrait aussi de vous rapprocher. Insisté-je.

_ D'accord, mais...Pff ! Si je m'y attendais !

Elle passe ses bras autour de ma nuque et me demande.

_ C'est pour quand, alors ?

_ Il a pris son week-end pour passer demain.

_ Déjà ? !_(N/live : Il est rapide le Charlie pour une fois !)_

_ Je croyais que tu étais d'accord...Souris-je.

_ Oui, mais...Ok ! Je me tais ! Tu as raison. Qui sait, ce sera peut-être notre cadeau de bonne année.

_ Le plus beau des cadeaux. Acquiescé-je.

Elle essuie ses joues humides, et nous quittons la pièce pour rejoindre tout le monde dehors. Jasper et William ont l'air dans une grande conversation, autour d'Emmett et Edward qui font un énième bras de fer. Rose, Alice et Karol-Ann sont suspendues aux mouvements des deux autres. Ian est appuyé au chambranle de la porte-fenêtre et vient enlacer Renéesmée.

_ Ta fille a exigé de voir son grand-père et Emmett se battre. Explique-t-il._(Edward et Bella grands-parents ! Ca fait bizarre ! lol)_

_ Elle est pire que Jazz et Em réunis ! S'exclame ma fille._(N/live : Pire que Em, faut déjà le faire ! :p)_

J'approuve. Étrangement, Karol-Ann a pris à ses grands oncles l'habitude de parier. Encore heureux qu'elle est encore trop jeune pour comprendre toute l'étendue du problème..._ (N/Caro : C'est clair ! xD)_

Je m'approche des deux adversaires aussi silencieusement que possible. Les muscles saillants d'Emmett sont plus impressionnants vus ainsi, que quand c'est moi qui suis contre lui. Edward a beau avoir l'air moins musclé, cela n'empêche pas qu'il maitrise parfaitement l'affaire. Emmett se replace, imperceptiblement. Edward en profite pour faire baisser son poing sur le côté, Karol-Ann est plus concentrée que jamais. Je crois qu'une météorite pourrait atterrir juste à côté de nous, elle ne s'en apercevrait pas. _N/Caro : captivée par Edward et Emmett...c'est étonnant ! mdr)_

Edward gronde soudain. Je me reconcentre sur lui. Emmett a son sourire carnassier qui dit qu'il est en train de jouer avec ses pensées, agaçant Edward par la même occasion.

_ Ca devient long, messieurs. Leur signifié-je.

Ils continuent de se regarder dans les yeux, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'ils me répondent.

_ Je vais le faire craquer. Assure Emmett.

_ Je vais finir par lui arracher la tête avec toutes ses pensées.

Les enfants éclatent de rire derrière moi.

_ Tu pourrais aussi parler autrement quand ils sont là. Réclamé-je.

_ Oh pardon ! Fait-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

Je souris et acquiesce. Parfois nous oublions la présence des enfants. Surtout quand ils sont dans les bras de leurs oncles et tantes.

_ Gagné ! ! ! s'écrie Emmett.

Je détourne le regard de celui d'Edward, pour voir sa main écrasée par celle d'Emmett.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Dis-je, en posant mes mains sur ma bouche.

_ Merci, Bells, bien joué ! Sous-entend Emmett en se levant, bombant le torse.

_ Tu es le meilleur. L'embrasse Rosalie.

Je me tourne vers Edward. Il a le regard fixé sur moi, presque impassible. Je m'approche, il est assis. Il m'étudie.

_ Ce n'était pas du tout prémédité !

Il fronce les sourcils, comme s'il étudiait mes paroles.

_ Je crois que vous allez devoir vous faire pardonner, madame Cullen. Réclame-t-il en m'attirant à lui. _(N/Caro : je crois aussi)_

Je me retrouve entre ses jambes, ses bras autour de ma taille._(N/live : il y a du monde autour de vous, attention !)_

_ Tout ce que vous jugerez nécessaire. Promis-je, le front contre le sien.

_ Il n'y a pas assez de chambres comme ça dans la maison, faut qu'ils enflamment jusqu'au jardin ! Commente Jasper._(N/live : Pauvre Jasper qui doit ressentir les « besoins » de chacun toutes les 5 minutes avec autant de couples vampires autour de lui !)_

Je me détourne rapidement. William a un sourcil relevé, interrogateur, alors que Jazz se moque de nous.

_ Tu peux parler, vieux. Réplique Edward en regardant Alice avec insistance.

_ On sait être un peu plus discret...Qui sait, avec le temps...

_ Ca sera encore pire, Jazz, comme Em et moi, voyons ! Intervient Rosalie en prenant William dans ses bras.

_ C'est Alice qui pourra être contente. Sous-entend-il.

Il hausse les épaules, et avec Rose, nous échangeons un regard perplexe.

_ C'est pire que ce à quoi vous pensez les filles. Rit Edward en se levant.

_ On peut parler, mais elle sait se focaliser sur une seule chose, la petite ! Complète Rosalie et nous rions en rentrant à notre tour dans le salon.

Bientôt, les paris de la journée s'arrêtent, et mes beaux-frères et belles-sœurs nous quittent.

Nous ne nous retrouvons plus qu'avec Renéesmée et Ian, et les enfants, devant le feu de cheminée.

Edward et moi avons les mains jointes, Renéesmée est installée sur les genoux de Ian, Karol-Ann et William sont sur le tapis, jouant aux Kapla.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient déjà cette taille-là. S'émerveille Renéesmée.

Nous la regardons tous, mais c'est Ian qui intervient.

_ Tu as fait pareil.

_ Oui, je sais... Mais, on entame une nouvelle année, et j'ai du mal à réaliser. Ajoute-t-elle.

_ Beaucoup de choses ont changé ces derniers mois. Approuvé-je.

_ Cette fois, on va devoir remercier Alice. Commente Edward et nous rions tous à sa grimace.

_ Je suis d'avis qu'on boycotte les remerciements. Lance notre fille.

_ Elle risquerait d'inventer encore des trucs loufoques. Confirmé-je en me tournant vers Edward.

_ Je croyais qu'elle était ta meilleure amie, Bella. Ian fait semblant de s'étonner.

_ Quand c'est pratique. Ris-je.

_ La pauvre ! Si elle nous entendait ! S'écrie Renéesmée.

_ Ness, je suis sûr qu'elle a eu une vision. Gare à vos fesses dans les prochains jours. Prévient Ian.

_ Tu es autant en danger que nous, Ian Brown ! Menace-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

_ Elle ne me connait pas encore assez...

_ Bah ! Il suffit d'une ou deux pensées, et hop !

Edward et moi rions en les voyant faire. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, et il passe un bras dans mon dos.

Les dernières braises crépitent encore quand nous décidons qu'il est temps de préparer les petits au diner et au coucher. Le calme emplit la maison, seulement entrecoupé de nos rires et des paroles des enfants pendant leur repas. Quoique ces paroles ne soient un langage qu'eux seuls comprennent. _(N/Caro : Ouais j'connais et c'est pas drôle tous les jours ;))_

OoOoOoOoO

Une nouvelle mélodie résonne dans la bibliothèque. Je m'assois près d'Edward et admire ses mains sur les touches blanches et noires. Il me regarde le temps de finir sa composition. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure- un tic que je n'ai pas perdu-, et ses yeux s'y intéressent tout de suite. Je reste emprisonnée par ses pupilles, et écoute la joie des dernières notes. La vitesse entraine les sentiments avec elle et plus rien ne compte que la paix intérieure que l'on peut ressentir. Toutes les inquiétudes disparaissent et laissent place à l'avenir.

Quand Edward joue ce genre de morceau, j'oublie tout. J'oublie les enfants à l'étage, et ses frères et à sœurs à quelques centaines de mètres. J'oublie surtout les angoisses au fond de moi. J'oublie que malgré les ressemblances entre William et Renéesmée, rien ne me garantit qu'il soit aussi immortel que sa soeur, ni même Karol-Ann.

Ses doigts caressent mon visage, et je sors de mes pensées.

_ C'était très beau. Affirmé-je.

_ Ca m'est venu hier soir, pendant le repas.

Je hoche la tête. Les sentiments qu'il y a dans sa composition sont exactement ceux que j'ai ressenti.

_ Tu es prête ? Demande-t-il en prenant ma main.

_ William et Karol-Ann jouent, nous n'attendons plus que Renéesmée et Ian.

Il semble écouter ce qui se passe à l'étage, puis me sourit, de son sourire en coin.

_ Ian me dit qu'ils en ont pour quelques minutes.

_ Je n'ai pas entendu...Commencé-je, avant de comprendre qu'il lui a parlé par la pensée.

De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin des pensées de Ian pour savoir ce qui se passe dans leur chambre. Avec ma fille, nous avons levé les enfants, nous avons fait le petit déjeuner, puis Edward et Ian ont pris le relais pour que nous puissions nous préparer. Ian est remonté, à peine avais-je laissé les petits dans la salle de jeux. Finalement, l'idée d'isoler doublement les murs était une bonne chose. _(N/Caro : oui c'est mieux...Vive la sainte Isolation ! lol)_

_ Alors, que fait-on ? Demandé-je en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

Nous nous rapprochons l'un de l'autre, nos regards soudés.

_ J'ai bien des idées...

Ses doigts jouent dans mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux sentir son toucher. Un frisson merveilleux remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je frissonne, ma bouche s'entrouvre. Edward fond dessus avec un grognement possessif.

Je gémis contre ses lèvres, ma poitrine est écrasée contre son torse.

Nous ne manquons plus d'air, notre baiser s'approfondit, nous suspendant dans le temps et l'espace...

_ Rem ! Je comprends pourquoi les petits sont tout seuls sans surveillance ! _(N/live : Renesmée ! Laisse tes parents tranquilles !)_

Edward et moi nous détachons l'un de l'autre pour trouver Renéesmée, tout sourire, à la porte. Je la vois porter son regard sur son père. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et soupire. Les revoilà partis à parler par la pensée !

Je n'en fais pas cas, et me dirige vers l'étage. Ian est en train de courir après sa fille et William. Mon fils se place derrière moi, attrapant mon pantalon en toile.

_ Cache-toi dans les jupes de ta mère, Will, ça ne change rien ! Gronde Ian. _(N/Caro : Cool les beaufs se disputent déjà ! DD)_

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ? M'étonné-je en prenant mon fils dans mes bras.

Il reprend son souffle, en riant toujours. Ses mains se placent autour de mon cou, il s'accroche à moi. Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et observe Karol-Ann dans les bras de son père.

_ Nos petits monstres qui ont attaqué le papier-peint. Grimace Ian.

_ Tu rigoles !

J'ouvre des yeux ronds et prends seulement conscience des dégâts. Des coups de crayons apparaissent ici et là dans la pièce. À hauteur des enfants. _(N/Caro : comme les enfants humains, 'est top ! mdr)_

Je regarde William dans les yeux, je suis tendue. Il comprend ce qui se passe, et leurs rires s'arrêtent.

_ C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

Ils baissent les yeux en même temps.

_ William, t'a-t-on jamais autorisé à dessiner sur les murs ?

Je prends son menton entre mes doigts pour le faire me regarder.

_ Non.

_ Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ? Il n'y a plus de feuilles de papier ?

De son côté, Ian fait les mêmes remontrances à sa fille.

Doucement, Edward et Renéesmée nous rejoignent. Ils froncent les sourcils.

_ Je crois que ces peintres en herbe vont être privés de desserts. Dis-je.

_ On va surtout expliquer ça à tatie Alice. Elle a mis beaucoup de temps pour installer cette chambre pour vous. Commente Edward.

Je l'écoute, du coin de l'œil, je vois son allure. Il est parfait dans son rôle de père. _(N/Caro : il est parfait tout le temps ouais !)_ Même si au début il avait des doutes sur sa manière de se comporter avec William, il a vite pris les bonnes habitudes. Edward est un père fabuleux.

Tout comme Ian l'est, je ne peux le nier.

_ Non. Demande Karol-Ann.

_ Non, quoi ? Interroge Renéesmée.

_ Comment veux-tu qu'on cache ça ? Répond Edward.

C'est une bonne chose qu'il lise dans les pensées. Ça nous permet de comprendre ce que les enfants ne sont pas encore capable de nous dire.

_ Vous pourrez toujours aider tatie Alice pour réparer tout ça. Dis-je.

Tous deux acquiescent.

Je souris à William et embrasse sa joue.

_ Il fallait que vous fassiez votre première bêtise aujourd'hui ! Mais on ne va rien dire à papy Charlie, d'accord ?

Ils hochent encore la tête.

_ Allez ! Descendons ! Décidé-je en reposant William au sol.

Sans un mot, il prend ma main et celle d'Edward dans les siennes. Nous sortons tous les trois, Renéesmée et Ian consolent leur fille, en pleurs.

_ Je suis sûr que Charlie nous donnera des anecdotes de toi enfant. Imagine Edward.

_ Ne t'avise pas de lui demander quoi que ce soit, Edward. Tu aurais une bien pire punition que celle des enfants !

Quand nous sommes aux pieds de l'escalier, Charlie sonne à la porte. Edward prend quand même le temps de me répondre, dans le creux de mon oreille.

_ A vos ordres, madame. _(N/Caro : Ô ouiiiiii !)_

Sa langue taquine mon lobe d'oreille et il me lance son sourire en coin.

Le tout en moins d'une micro-seconde.

_ Bonjour Charlie. Accueille-t-il mon père alors que je suis encore sous le choc de ses propos.

Je me racle la gorge, pour tenter un sourire calme. Je sens le regard brûlant de mon mari sur moi.

Il va me le payer !

_ Bonjour papa. Réussis-je à dire en prenant William dans mes bras.

Mon fils cache son visage dans mes cheveux, et c'est bien la première fois que je le vois si timide. Charlie reste immobile un instant devant nous. Edward passe un bras autour de ma taille et me sert contre lui. Il marque sa place près de moi, exhibant son alliance par la même occasion.

Subtil pour éviter toute critique de mon père.

_ Bella.

Il sourit et fait un pas vers nous. Il m'étudie avec attention. Je reste immobile, le laissant s'habituer à ma nouvelle silhouette. Heureusement que mes yeux ont vite perdu leur couleur rouge pour tourner depuis quelques jours à un brun prochainement doré.

_ Ce petit bonhomme doit être William. Suppose-t-il en tendant un index vers mon fils.

Il caresse son avant-bras, William se cache plus loin encore.

_ Oui, du moins, ça devrait être lui, s'il se détachait un peu...Rit Edward en scrutant le regard de son fils.

J'entends William grogner dans mon cou, et lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Hey ! Bonhomme, depuis quand tu fais le timide ?

_ Maman.

Il resserre sa prise sur mon cou, et j'embrasse son front.

_ Il se montrera de lui-même, si je me fie à ta propre réaction quand nous t'avons présentée à nos familles. Décide Charlie.

_ Oh ! Bella a réagi de la même manière...Insiste Edward et je me retiens de lui donner une tape sur la tête. _(N/Caro : Bien joué Edward!)_

Je le connais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il profite de cette méthode pour faire se souvenir à Charlie des moments dont il parle. Edward voit alors ses souvenirs en question...

_ Tricheur. Murmuré-je pour lui seul avant de me tourner vers Charlie. Entre.

Je lui indique le salon. Il fait un pas hésitant, scannant la pièce avec intérêt. Je le vois observer les photos sur le haut de la cheminée et sur les murs. Certaines représentent Edward et moi le jour de notre mariage, ou à ma sortie de l'hôpital cet été. D'autres, la majorité, montrent différents moments de notre vie de famille.

Il se poste soudain devant celle où Renéesmée et moi posons ensemble devant la maison. Il touche du bout du doigt la photo, je sens ses émotions.

_ Elle a changé.

_ C'est une jeune mère. Confirmé-je.

Dans mon dos, je sens justement ma fille et sa famille nous rejoindre.

_ Bonjour papy. Fait-elle, d'une petite voix.

Mon père fait volte-face, et reste muet devant ce qu'il a sous les yeux.

Ian porte Karol-Ann contre lui, et tient la main de Renéesmée. Elle hésite sur la marche à suivre. Pour une fois, l'aide de Jasper ne serait pas de trop.

_ Que ...Bonjour, Carlie.

Il sourit, et fait un pas vers elle. Edward sourit à son tour, et je me détends. Si mon mari est rassuré sur les pensées de mon père, alors tout va bien se passer.

_ Bonjour, Karol-Ann.

Il recommence la même manœuvre qu'avec William, mais cette fois il a plus de chance. Ma petite-fille, son arrière-petite-fille, répond à son bonjour par un grand sourire et tend les bras vers lui. Mon père est étonné, mais accepte le câlin.

Il tient sa tête contre son épaule, la serre contre lui. Il regarde d'abord Renéesmée avec intensité, puis Ian.

_ Vous avez beaucoup de chances. Dit-il.

_ J'en ai conscience, M. Swan.

_ Charlie. Rectifie mon père.

Ma fille et moi échangeons un regard qui en dit long sur notre soulagement.

Nous pouvons le faire. _(N/Caro : Yes !)_

Nous pouvons vivre comme nous le souhaitons, et notre famille peut être au complet.

Edward capture mes lèvres pour un tendre baiser. J'entends les battements désordonnés du cœur de mon père. Je me détache d'Edward et me retourne, gênée._(N/live : Même devant son père, elle ne sait pas se tenir ! ^^)_

_ Pardon. Fis-je.

_ Oh ! Euh...Je suppose que c'est normal entre jeunes mariés. Approuve mon père.

_ Merci papa.

Je vais l'embrasser sur la joue, et il pose une main consentante sur mon bras.

_ Alors, comment allez-vous tous ? Demande-t-il en s'asseyant de lui-même dans le canapé.

_ Ness prépare son second semestre. Commence Ian.

_ Excellent !

_ Bella et moi souhaiterions partir en vacances chez Renée. Ajoute Edward.

_ Partir en vacances, tout court ! Complété-je en riant.

Edward acquiesce, nous entrelaçons nos doigts alors que William sort enfin la tête de mon cou. Il regarde tout autour de lui, et se fixe ensuite sur Charlie. Edward pose rapidement-du moins de mon point de vue-, un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je réalise qu'il doit penser à ce que tout vampire pense devant un humain.

Il sent bon. Il donne faim._(N/live : pas de boulette William stp !)_

Je croise le regard d'Edward, ce qui confirme mes pensées. Je resserre mine de rien mon bras autour de William et détourne ma propre attention sur autre chose. Je constate alors les nouvelles rides sur le visage de mon père. Ses cheveux tournent au gris sur ses tempes.

_ Comment vas-tu, papa ?

J'interromps la conversation qu'il menait avec les autres. Il me regarde, une lueur de plaisir brille dans ses yeux.

_ Je me fais vieux, Bella. Surtout en voyant tant de générations autour de moi ! _(N/Caro : On te comprends arrière grand papy ! mdr)_

Je secoue la tête, amusée. Je n'espérais pas tant qu'il s'amuse de la situation. Mais il prend tout avec humour, et accepte les zones d'ombre dans ma vie.

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, ça devrait attendre un peu avant d'en créer d'autres. Assure Renéesmée.

_ Je te remercie, ma chérie. Sourit-il.

_ On fera passer un mémo. Renchérit Ian. _(N/Caro : Bonne idée ! mdr)_

Nous éclatons tous de rire.

L'après-midi passe dans la bonne humeur. Je découvre une nouvelle facette de mon père.

Une facette que j'aurais aimé rencontrer bien plus tôt.

Je regarde cette famille qui m'entoure, j'ai trouvé ce que j'ai toujours cherché.

Edward serre ses doigts autour des miens. Je croise son regard.

_ Merci. Dit-il, bas.

_ Je t'aime. Murmuré-je pour lui seul.

_ Moi aussi.

OoOoOoO

_Maman ! M'appelle William, dans l'entrée.  
_J'arrive ! Assuré-je en posant la casserole en dehors du feu de la gazinière. Bonjour. Salué-je le facteur avec étonnement.

C'est très rare que nous ayons du courrier.

Le jeune homme se contente de hocher la tête, intimidé. Dans son regard, je lis peur et attirance. Je souris et prends le colis en le remerciant. Il repart, un peu hébété. Je secoue la tête.

_ Maman, maman ! S'impatiente William en tirant sur ma jupe.  
_ Minute, jeune homme !

J'ouvre le papier, et vais m'assoir dans le salon. Je m'assois, Will à mes côtés. Il se penche avec intérêt sur la boite que j'ai sur les genoux. Je ne reconnais pas l'écriture, en revanche, le timbre m'annonce que cela vient d'Italie. Et il n'y a qu'une personne que je connaisse, si tant est que ca soit la connaitre, qui puisse m'écrire. Je prends une inspiration inutile -habitude que j'ai gardé finalement-, et ouvre la lettre qui accompagne le cadeau. _(N/Caro : Oups...)_

"A toute votre famille, une heureuse et longue existence. Toutes nos bonnes pensées pour vous tous".

_ Bella ! Me salue Edward en rentrant des courses. Quoi ?

Je lui tends la lettre.

Il la lit en silence, pendant que William s'acharne sur les derniers morceaux de papier cadeau. Il s'agit d'une série de jeux de construction. Il s'extasie dessus.

C'est sans surprise que j'entends Alice et les autres courir vers nous. Heureusement qu'ils sont en vacances à Forks, dans la maison principale aujourd'hui encore. Ils sont plus facilement présents pour cette nouvelle manifestation des Volturis.  
Les questions fusent, et Edward attend le calme pour mieux y répondre.

_ Il a peur de nous.  
_ Dommage, on n'aura donc pas de nouvelles bastons ? ! Se plaint Emmett en grimaçant.  
_ T'inquiète pas, on aura d'autres sujets d'ici quelques années. Promet Alice en désignant avec insistance Karol-Ann aux côtés de William. _(N/Caro : ouais y a des chances !)_

Ça promet !

_(N/live : voilà, c'est fini ! Ah non pas encore…)_  
**FIN. **

_(N/Caro : OMG c'est fini...comme fini...merde déjà...la vrai fin...Seigneur ! Quelle aventure, vraiment, tu m'as régalé avec cette histoire si belle, si touchante, vraiment un régal à lire. Merci ma tite sœur d'amouuuurrrr que j'aime et j'ai hâte de lire ta nouvelle histoire, le début est vraiment génial...alors au boulot et vite ! Mdr )_

_(N/live :Maintenant, c'est fini… :p Je suis triste mais contente de la fin ! __J__ Ils sont heureux, Charlie est revenu dans leurs vies, les enfants promettent de bonnes parties de plaisir et de bastons si j'ai bien compris !^^ J'adore ! Merci de nous avoir emmené avec toi ! C'était un voyage fort agréable ! Je suis prête maintenant à embarquer pour le Moyen-Age ^^)_

**Wow ! Je ne pensais pas arriver si vite au point final de cette fiction. Mais il me semble avoir apporté toutes les réponses qui y étaient nécessaires. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Je vous remercie toutes et tous ! **

**Comme PROMIS ! Voici un résumé de ma nouvelle fiction.**

**D'abord, elle se passe à l'époque médiévale !**

Bella est une servante pas comme les autres dans le château d'Aro Volturi. C'est un seigneur austère et farouchement opposé à toute forme de bonheur.

Les Cullen sont une famille de chevaliers. Ils doivent participer aux tournois qu'Aro doit organiser cette année-là. Ils sont hébergés dans le château Volturi.

**Trouvez dès maintenant un trailer/extrait à cette fiction "Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne", le lien est dans ma liste de Story.**


End file.
